


Heartbanging [Punklock]

by KomihnNaty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Drugs, Johnlock - Freeform, London, M/M, Music, Punk, Rock and Roll, Violence, benedict/martin freeman, martin freeman - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 250,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomihnNaty/pseuds/KomihnNaty
Summary: Con un pasado lleno de excesos, Sherlock encuentra una nueva oportunidad en John Watson, pero los planes de Jim Moriarty arrastrará a ambos a un infierno que serán obligados a enfrentar.Mi primer punklock.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

¡Antes de empezar!:

\- La idea de escribir un punklock me tenía bastante entusiasmada, pero quise tomarme mi tiempo para encontrar una historia que me parezca interesante y me permita desarrollarla bien. Terminé escribiendo esto por demasiado tiempo, debido a mi poco tiempo libre, pero créanme que le eché muchas ganas.

\- Conforme vayan avanzando los capítulos, estos se harán un poco más largos (realmente espero que les guste), la mayoría de ellos están divididos en dos partes en donde leemos tanto desde el punto de vista de John como el de Sherlock. Digo "mayoría", porque llegado un momento en concreto, esta diferencia no la vi necesaria para describir a profundidad la situación.

\- En la mayoría de capítulos les coloqué una parte pequeña de las canciones que les dediqué, junto con el nombre de la banda y la canción. No es necesario escucharlas, pero si así lo prefieren, sería más interesante. No todas son específicamente punk, usé toda mi colección personal, así que hay diferentes subgéneros del rock y otros más ahí metidos. Y aprovechando mi ventaja de escritora, Sherlock tiene a mi banda favorita como la suya también, nada más por puro placer personal :v

\- No quise un Sherlock muy diferente, así que me basé en la interpretación de Benedict en la serie y lo amoldé. Con esto quise evitar crear un personaje totalmente distinto y así poder hacer una "nueva versión" del mismo. Igualmente hice con John y con todos los demás personajes, aunque me atreví a cambiar ciertas cosas que ya irán notando.

\- Me tomé el tiempo para desarrollarlo, por lo que tal vez hayan capítulos muy "lentos", pero debo decir que fueron necesarios para los capítulos más interesantes. Además, me encargué de compensarlo en otros capítulos con algunas situaciones "interesantes" que tanto les agrada (if you know what I mean...).

\- Tal vez hayan cosas que no sean parte de las costumbres de Londres, no miento, no tengo un basto conocimiento de las costumbres londinenses, así que invoco el poder de la ficción para un mayor disfrute.

El fic es largo, pero ya está terminado, así que si te llegas a enganchar, tendrás la seguridad de que habrá un final.

**Advierto:**  
\- Encontrarás escenas muy explícitas de violencia y drogas, además de lenguaje soez y sexo igual de explícito, incluso pueden llegar a ser desagradables para algunos lectores. Si eres menor de edad, te aconsejo que no lo leas. De lo contrario...  
\- La historia trata del amor entre dos chicos, si no te agrada este tema, te invito a que dejes de leer esto y busques otra historia.  
\- Las escenas con drogas y/o violencia NO acaban como aquí se describen. Acaban mucho peor. Por favor, ten en cuenta que esto es, en parte, ficción. No pienses en intentarlo tú misma(o) porque no vivirás para contarlo.

Habrán algunas escenas con contenido sexual altamente explícito, que serán una colaboración especial de D. Holmes Sociopath, mi querida admin de Johnlock fans de México y a quien dedico este punklock. Te adoro, preciosa :)

Y por último, estaría muy agradecida si dejaras tus comentarios, me animaría mucho a seguir escribiendo más historias.

* * *

_Personajes principales:_

\- **Sherlock Holmes.** Un genio en todo el sentido de la palabra, rebelde, orgulloso, amante del submundo punk londinense. A pesar de pertenecer a una familia adinerada y con un hermano en un puesto poderoso en el gobierno británico, ha cometido una serie de errores que lo llevaron a tocar fondo de la peor manera.

\- **John Watson.** Hijo y estudiante ejemplo, orgullo de su familia y con futuro como médico. Cree tener su vida bien planificada y satisfecha hasta que su mundo cambia por completo cuando conoce a Sherlock. Esto lo lleva a elegir entre lo que debe hacer y lo que realmente quiere.

\- **Jim Moriarty.** Todo un genio que aprendió el arte de la manipulación a temprana edad. Proveniente de una familia disfuncional, se obsesiona con el submundo punk y con un objetivo en particular hasta que Sherlock entra a su vida y se vuelve la peor pesadilla de Londres y del mismo Sherlock.

_Otros personajes:_

\- Mycroft Holmes, hermano mayor de Sherlock con gran poder en el gobierno británico.

\- Mike Stamford, amigo desde la niñez de Sherlock y gran amigo de John en la universidad.

\- Molly Hooper, amiga de Mike y Sherlock en la universidad, futura mejor amiga en su vida.

\- Mary Morstan, compañera de clases de John y su novia.

\- Harriet Watson, hermana mayor de John, no tienen una buena relación.

\- James Sholto, conoce a John y se vuelve en un interés sentimental para él.

\- Irene Adler, sexy e inteligente, dueña de un bar de música punk, conocida de Sherlock y Jim.

\- Sebastian Moran, mano derecha de Jim Moriarty, detesta por completo a Sherlock.

\- Inspector Greg Lestrade, agente en Scotland Yard, recibe la colaboración de Sherlock para casos complicados y confusos.

\- Victor Trevor, mejor amigo de andanzas y adicción del pasado oscuro de Sherlock.

Y otros personajes necesarios para el desarrollo del fic :B

Si llegaste hasta aquí, te doy las gracias y te mando amor.  
Nat


	2. Capítulo 1 [John]

_And I'll be acting out tomorrow  
You'll be killing time by watching me  
You're just killing time..._

_And I'm so sick and tired of this  
I don't need to feel lonely and...  
I'm just killing time_

_This is the way that you're making me feel_

"Don't come any closer" (The Departure)

* * *

John Watson era de los que creían que, cuando algo bueno te ocurre en el día, es porque dos más vendrán también para completar los tres de la buena suerte. No se describiría a él mismo como un chico supersticioso, él simplemente prefería describirse como alguien optimista.

Por eso, luego de haber recibido la noticia de ser uno de los diez estudiantes con mayor puntaje en toda la universidad y después haber aprobado un examen de una materia que le sacaba miles de dolores de cabeza, John mostraba una orgullosa sonrisa en el rostro mientras tenía la cabeza recostada en la ventana del bus, estaba esperando la tercera cosa buena del día... aunque así fueran más de las once de la noche, pues técnicamente ese viernes aún no acababa.

Recordemos, él es optimista.

El bus estaba casi vacío, cuatro personas lo acompañaban en su camino de regreso a casa, el camino se había hecho más corto gracias al inexistente tráfico de esas horas. Su bajada estaba a tres paraderos de distancia cuando el bus se detuvo para dejar subir a un pasajero más, John no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada al joven en la calle, ¿y quién no?, con la manera de vestir de aquel desconocido cualquiera voltearía a mirarlo.

John pudo reconocer en él a aquellos muchachos relajados y, la mayoría de veces, apestando a cerveza, cigarrillos y suciedad de semanas, estos solo se paseaban en la universidad para causar problemas y hacer vida social. John los detestaba, no había peor estilo de vida que aquellos rockeros que se pasaban los días viviendo el momento sin planear un futuro seguro.

Decir que si aquel muchacho vestido completamente de negro se sentara a su lado sería una desgracia, sería una completa exageración, pero así lo sintió él. John seguía con la cabeza inclinada en la ventana, pero su mirada seguía al muchacho hasta que vio que este se dirigía a él para sentarse a su lado. O mejor dicho, se tiraba en el asiento con evidente desgano, empujando de paso a John. Sí, definitivamente una desgracia.

Hizo un gesto de molestia mientras se acomodaba en su lugar, ya estaba esperando a que los primeros malos olores llegaran a él, incluso se preparaba mentalmente para alguna clase de agresión verbal o parecida, él ya tenía experiencia con muchachos así en la universidad.

Curiosamente, luego de un minuto, John se quedó completamente extrañado, primero por no sentir ningún mal olor, de hecho, el perfume que provenía del muchacho era realmente agradable. John, quien seguía con la cabeza inclinada en la ventana, se atrevió a girar un poco el cuello y observar al extraño personaje. Los cabellos negros y rizados totalmente alborotados, un piercing en el labio inferior. Traía una chaqueta de cuero con pequeñas púas que sobresalían en los hombros, jean negro de las cuales colgaban algunas cadenas y botas negras. Traía una mochila del mismo color, lo único blanco en él era su piel pálida y los audífonos que traía puesto. Su teléfono era igualmente negro y no había despegado su vista del aparato desde que había subido al bus.

John no podía negar que era la primera vez que veía a alguien de ese estilo de vida que se veía tan bien. Tal vez había juzgado mal y no era de aquellos "rockeros de mal vivir". Sin embargo, cambió de opinión al observar la mochila del joven extraño, los pocos parches que traía cocido eran todos de bandas de Rock. Sí, ese chico debía ser como los demás busca pleitos sin futuro ni educación. Rodó los ojos y volvió su vista al camino, solo unas cuadras más y estaría a un paradero de su bajada.

Escuchó el cierre de la mochila del muchacho abrir y cerrarse, a John le picó la curiosidad y de hecho hubiese volteado a ver, pero se controló a él mismo, no quería que pensara que lo estaba observando y que de eso le busque pelea. Ya le había ocurrido antes. Observó la calle, ahora se encontraba a unas cuadras de su bajada, por lo que se sentó derecho retorciendo un poco el cuello al sentirlo tenso, tal vez por la posición en la que había estado casi todo el camino y tomó su mochila para luego levantarse.

Esos simples gestos eran suficientes para que cualquier persona sentada a su lado se levante amablemente para dejarlo pasar; sin embargo, aquel muchacho no se movió ni un centímetro. John se inclinó un poco para verle el rostro, ya que los negros rizos no lo dejaban, el muchacho traía los ojos cerrados, ¿en serio se había dormido tan rápido en tan poco tiempo?

John raspó la garganta para llamar su atención, pero no obtuvo respuesta, el bus estaba por pasar su bajada, tenía que salir ya si no quería que el conductor lo dejara en el siguiente paradero, el cual estaba a cinco largas cuadras de distancia. Sin más opción, optó por lo último que quería hacer, tocarlo y moverlo para que despertara, él no quería problemas, sabía que tocar a uno de ellos era como declararle un duelo a un guerrero. Así de mala era su experiencia con ellos.

—Oye, despierta, debo salir—

John no había logrado despertarlo con un ligero empujón, por lo que tuvo que mover su hombro ligeramente fuerte y hablarle, segundos después, el muchacho abre los ojos y levanta su rostro para mirarlo. Tal vez no recordaba los detalles, pero John sabía que había leído en una de sus clases sobre las personas con esa extraña (pero increíblemente hermosa) condición en los ojos, esa en la que, dependiendo de la luz, el color de los ojos cambiaba como si fuese magia.

En tan solo un par de segundos había logrado ver ese cambio al momento en el que el bus volteaba hacia una calle con más luminosidad que la anterior. Pudo sentir una punzada de envidia en su pecho al pensar lo increíble que sería poder provocar esa impresión en la gente con solo una mirada.

—Disculpa, debo bajar—

El muchacho no dijo nada, ni siquiera hizo algún pequeño gesto, simplemente se levantó y se hizo a un lado para que el rubio pudiera pasar. John pudo escuchar levemente la música en los audífonos al momento que pasó por su lado, no pudo identificar la canción por supuesto, pero podía estar seguro el género musical que estaba escuchando.

Caminó a paso rápido hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre, el bus acababa de pasar el paradero donde debía bajarse y parecía que no se detendría pronto, volvió a insistir con el timbre, pero recibió un reproche por parte del conductor. Tendría que esperar hasta el siguiente paradero para poder bajarse. Maldijo en su mente por ello, odiaba caminar demás a esas horas en la calle, el frío de la ciudad en esa época del año era demasiado para su gusto personal.

Alzó su mano y miró su reloj, el minutero había pasado las doce en punto dos minutos atrás. Genial, su tercera cosa buena del día nunca llegó. Curiosamente, en ese momento, el muchacho vino a su mente, se había olvidado de él por completo en esos segundos, así que volteó y lo vio subiéndose el cuello de su chaqueta de cuero, John pensó en el frío que sentirá el muchacho una vez de que este se baje del bus, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir una especie de compasión por él.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo tomó por sorpresa, se había quedado observando al chico por un rato y no se había dado cuenta. Sin más, bajó del bus sintiendo el frío golpear su rostro directamente y su cuerpo tembló al instante.

Mientras el bus volvía a su marcha, John se acomodó la mochila en el hombro y metió las manos a los bolsillos, viendo con desdén las largas cuadras que tenía que caminar en medio de ese clima tan gélido. Volvió a maldecir en su mente, pero esta vez, sus maldiciones eran directamente para el extraño muchacho de negro, que si no fuera por él, John se habría ahorrado esa caminata en pleno invierno londinense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 1 [Sherlock]

_I feel their fleeting life draw into my bones  
Hear the heart that pounds, the blood that flows  
Eternity I damn thee let me rot into the ground  
As the empty veins collapse, cast them down!  
_

_Living hell, whoa!  
I just can't go on in this living hell..._

"Living hell" (Misfits)

* * *

Hacía frío, y mucho, podía verlo reflejado en las pocas personas que caminaban en la calle, todas con abrigos y guantes mientras se encogían ligeramente entre hombros en su afán de protegerse del frío. Él, si bien podía sentir un ligero temblor en su cuerpo producto del clima, la droga que corría por sus venas lo tenía ligeramente adormecido, su chaqueta de cuero era más que suficiente en esos momentos. Esto debido a que había descubierto la cantidad perfecta para que su cuerpo asimile la droga lo suficiente solo para elevar sus procesos cognitivos mientras tenía un completo control sobre su cuerpo.

Luego de haber colaborado con la policía para resolver un caso realmente extraño para la mayoría de mortales, Sherlock aún sentía la adrenalina de aquella sustancia en su cuerpo, por lo que su mente no paraba de deducir y leer a cuanta persona se le cruzaba en el camino.

Solo había algo que podía callar a su descontrolada mente: música, necesitaba música y saltar al ritmo de ella. Eran ya las once y media de la noche, no tenía ganas de regresar a casa, y no era que detestaba estar en la comodidad y privacidad de su habitación, sentir el olor de la comida recién hecha y escuchar a sus padres en una interesante conversación con su (inteligente, aunque odioso la mayoría del tiempo) hermano mayor Mycroft, solo que también amaba caminar por las calles de Londres a esas altas horas de la noche.

La oscuridad, la tranquilidad y los fáciles rincones oscuros donde podía meterse si se le provocaba inyectarse o fumar algo ilícito, hacían a su ciudad más atractiva para él.

Era viernes en la noche, no tendría clases al siguiente día… y si los tuviera, tampoco le importaba asistir, al final de cuentas, él de igual manera aprobaba las materias con tan solo una lectura rápida. La universidad resultó ser casi igual de aburrida que la escuela.

Abrió su mochila y sacó sus audífonos, ya había decidido qué hacer esa noche, pero si quería soportar el camino hasta allá, tenía que controlar su mente un poco más o terminaría por leer a medio Londres en una noche. Una vez puesto los audífonos, y la canción elegida empezara a reproducirse, pudo sentir el control de su mente volver a él gradualmente. Caminar así era más agradable ahora.

Reflexionó por unos segundos en la idea de llegar caminando a su destino, pero si lo hacía llegaría a la mitad del concierto, por lo que se detuvo en el primer paradero y esperó el bus.

_¿Qué hay esta noche?  
SH_

_Mierda, ¿vas a venir?, ¿no toca estudiar y dormir temprano?_

_No. ¿A quién están haciendo tributo?  
SH_

_Estás de suerte, Misfits suena esta noche. Yo invito las cervezas._

Sherlock no pudo terminar de escribir su respuesta, el bus ya se estaba acercando. Se levantó y mientras esperaba que la unidad se detenga y abra su puerta, sacó de su mochila la tarjeta para pagar. Apenas estuvo dentro dio una rápida mirada a cada persona en el bus: cinco personas, cuatro varones y una señora. El lugar donde siempre prefiere sentarse está ocupado, un joven de rubia cabellera está sentado ahí y lo está mirando… tal y como lo hace el resto de personas, incluyendo al chofer.

Aunque nunca dejaba de ser algo molesto, Sherlock ya estaba acostumbrado a las miradas de las personas, pero no precisamente por su manera de vestir, pues lo más común era recibir ese tipo de miradas después de haber pronunciado su sincera y "humilde" opinión.

Sin darle mayor importancia, pasó la tarjeta para así poder cruzar la barra de seguridad, volvió su mirada al celular y comenzó a escribir mientras caminaba hasta llegar al chico rubio con la cabeza recostada en la ventana. Lo poco que pudo deducir en esos segundos de haberlo visto, era que no demoraría mucho en bajarse, así que tendría el asiento que quería en poco tiempo. Se dejó caer sin preocupación sintiendo empujar por casualidad al joven, pero no le importó, al final, no lo había hecho a propósito.

_Dile a Jim que lleve lo que me debe.  
SH_

_Supongo que estás viniendo limpio, no quiero tener que llevarte a emergencias otra vez, idiota._

_Solo un poco. No pienso excederme esta noche.  
Llego en treinta minutos.  
SH_

Dando por terminada la conversación, Sherlock abrió su mochila para guardar la tarjeta que aún conservaba en su mano. La volvió a cerrar y se enderezó en el asiento mirando al frente concentrando la vista en la nada, se dejó envolver por la canción que ahora se reproducía y eso lo ayudó a entrar en su palacio mental de inmediato.

Tenía muchos datos y recuerdos que archivar y eliminar, había sido un día bastante atareado, Sherlock había asistido por obligación a las dos primeras clases del día, ya que la asistencia era parte de los puntajes necesarios para poder pasar esas materias. Luego de ello, se saltó el resto de las clases para ayudar en un caso que la policía aún no lograba resolver, había recibido el mensaje de ayuda del inspector Lestrade durante su segunda clase.

Examinar el cuerpo del anciano había sido su parte favorita, especialmente cuando, en tan solo un minuto, había explicado absolutamente todos los detalles del caso dejando con los ojos totalmente abiertos al inspector y su equipo.

—Joder, muchacho, no puedo creer que haya sido así como ocurrió—

—Lo sé, sus mentes están de vacaciones todo el tiempo, no es raro que no puedan ver lo obvio—

Y ahí volvían otra vez esas horribles miradas que siempre recibía luego de haber dicho algo ofensivo. Sin importarle mucho, rodó los ojos y se dio vuelta dispuesto a regresar a la universidad, no tenía clases, pero tenía una especie de "cita" con una amiga. Después de todo, Molly Hooper estaba a cargo del laboratorio todo el semestre y si quería tener horas extras con los tubos de ensayo, tenía que ganárselas de alguna manera.

Bueno, eso definitivamente tenía que eliminar: la conversación aburrida que tuvo que soportar en el laboratorio, el roce de la mano de Molly con la suya al momento de querer tomar una papa frita al mismo tiempo que ella, la mirada decepcionada de la misma al momento en el que él se alejó de inmediato apenas vio a su amiga acercarse con la intención de besarlo. ¿De verdad era aseguro eliminar ese recuerdo?... sí, después de todo, Molly siempre volvía a hablarle con solo pedirle unas muy hipócritas disculpas y un nada sincero halago hacia su persona. Eliminó todo sin preocupación, para luego proseguir con los demás recuerdos.

El experimento en el laboratorio, aquella combinación había resultado desastrosa, eso sí debía guardarlo para evitar la misma falla en el futuro. Salió de la habitación a paso lento y buscó en el pasillo la puerta 10B (puerta 10, lado B (derecha)), detrás de ella se encontraba otro pasillo que contenía quince puertas (y al que cada cierto tiempo le agregaba una habitación más). Lado A (izquierda, cuatro puertas): Personas de importancia, sus datos, recuerdos y detalles relevantes. Lado B (derecha, once puertas): Situaciones y fechas de importancia, tanto para su vida privada como para su colaboración con la policía.

Sonrió, podría decir que ese era su pasillo preferido en todo su palacio mental, y el más concurrido, dicho sea de paso. Entró al pasillo a paso lento, pero cuando había dado el tercer paso, su alrededor tembló bruscamente por unos segundos, ¿qué ocurría?, eso no era normal y tampoco estaba demasiado drogado como para perder el control dentro de su palacio mental… todo a su alrededor volvió a temblar, pero esta vez se sentía más fuerte que la anterior. Definitivamente eso no era normal, a menos que su cuerpo esté siendo perturbado de alguna manera, temió lo peor por un instante, por lo que tuvo que forzarse a salir rápidamente.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que lo sorprendió fue la música sonando en sus oídos, medio segundo después se percató que un ligero peso liberaba su hombro derecho, alguien lo había estado moviendo, así que voltea y recorre con la mirada hacia arriba hasta que sus ojos caen directamente en los del chico rubio.

No tenía que analizar el por qué el chico lo había "despertado".

—Disculpa, debo bajar—

A Sherlock se le cruzó por la cabeza el disculparse, pero no lo hizo, él no hacía eso nunca (excepto si obtenía algún beneficio). Simplemente se levantó y se puso a un lado para dejar pasar al muchacho. Lo observó rápidamente mientras esperaba que saliera, este traía una chaqueta algo grande para su talla, pero era fácil deducir que lo usaba para abrigarse, un jean azul oscuro y zapatillas deportivas. Su mochila no parecía nueva, pero estaba bien cuidada, no tenía diseño y era en su totalidad de color gris, un color bastante fácil de ensuciar y esa mochila estaba casi impecable. Definitivamente era un chico de clase media ocupado en los libros y exámenes, muy probablemente para intentar resaltar en la familia.

Lo siguió con la mirada por un momento, por alguna razón, la mirada que había visto en él antes de levantarse se había quedado en su mente. Nunca había visto una expresión igual en alguien y no sabía cómo leer o interpretar aquella mirada. Sin embargo, decidió simplemente olvidarse de ello, pues las probabilidades de volverse a encontrar con el joven rubio eran muy pocas, no valía la pena gastar energía en ello.

Se sentó y volvió su vista a su teléfono, tenía otro mensaje:

_Tengo una buena variedad esta noche, no me vas a negar verte probar todas ¿verdad?  
JM_

Sherlock no contestó, de todas maneras vería a Jim en cuanto llegara. Se acomodó en su asiento y subió el cuello de su chaqueta, subió el volumen de la música lo suficiente como para no escuchar ni su respiración. Ya quería llegar al bar y pasarse la noche entre saltos y golpes, tomar unas cervezas y probar algo de lo que Jim pudiera ofrecerle. En realidad, solo quería despejarse por un rato, no quería volver a despertar sin recordar dónde estaba al día siguiente.

El bus se detuvo, giró su cabeza hasta que pudo ver al chico bajarse del bus, luego se pasó al otro asiento para seguir viéndolo por la ventana. Pudo ver al rubio colocándose la mochila en el hombro antes de que el bus hiciera que lo pierda de vista. Se acomodó en el asiento y, como imitando al desconocido, inclinó la cabeza en la ventana mientras pensaba que aquella situación (que ahora era un recuerdo en su mente) ocuparía, innecesariamente, espacio en su palacio mental. Tendría que eliminarlo. Se olvidaría del chico y su extraña mirada al día siguiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 2 [John]

La semana de exámenes finales no era de sus favoritas, no lo es ni para el más estudioso de toda la universidad, especialmente cuando los maestros no tenían piedad alguna y pedían trabajos bastante complicados que le quitaban horas de estudio. Joder, querer ser médico se le hacía complicado en esas épocas.

Se había metido a la biblioteca desde las cinco de la tarde y ya eran cerca de las diez y media de la noche, apenas había podido estudiar un par de horas, ya que la mayoría del tiempo se había dedicado a acabar un trabajo con un grupo de amigos, cosa que había sido necesario para la exposición que tendrían que presentar la próxima semana.

Se sentía cansado y leer ya no era fácil, le ardían los ojos y su cabeza amenaza con doler. Definitivamente era mejor ir a casa y descansar, repasaría un poco más en la mañana, ya que no tenía los exámenes hasta las once.

Era Martes en la noche, la gente era casi inexistente a esa hora, caminaba lentamente hasta llegar al paradero donde se sentó pesadamente a esperar el bus. Se sentía tan agotado que la idea de rendirse al sueño ahí mismo no le parecía tan mala. Sacudió su cabeza levemente para despabilarse un poco, debía soportar hasta subir al bus donde podría dormir al menos un poco hasta llegar a casa.

Fue entonces que vio una figura conocida en la acera del frente, por un momento no le tomó importancia, pero luego de recordar aquellos rizos negros, no pudo evitar asombrarse de volver a ver al chico de negro del bus semanas atrás. ¿Qué hacía ahí?, ¿él también tomaba el bus ahí? ¿sería que también estudiaba en la misma universidad? Fue extraño para él volverlo a ver, aunque, para ser sinceros, le extrañaba más el recordarlo como si hubiese sido algo especial.

Lo observó por un instante sin evitar comparar el presente con sus recuerdos de esa noche. Tenía sus audífonos puestos, la mochila al hombro y un cigarrillo humeando en su mano derecha y sí, nuevamente vestido de negro, pero esta vez, traía puesto un abrigo largo del mismo color.

John parpadeo un par de veces en su afán de no verse tan soñoliento, enderezó la espalda e inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante descansando los codos en sus rodillas. Aunque él odiaba admitirlo, solía sentirse un poco intimidado por los chicos así, por lo que trataba de no verse tan "inocente" usando esas poses. John prefirió dejarlo de mirar antes de que se diese cuenta de su presencia, volteó ligeramente el rostro buscando con la mirada el aún inexistente bus.

Segundos después, escuchó los pasos del muchacho junto al típico sonido de las cadenas que seguramente colgaban de su pantalón, estaba apenas a unos metros de él. Poco a poco logró escuchar (ligeramente) la música terriblemente alta que sonaba en los audífonos, por lo que se preguntó el cómo era posible que los oídos ajenos puedan soportar tal estruendo sin que el dueño pareciera fastidiado ni un poco.

El extraño pasó delante de él a paso lento y se detuvo al lado, a unos metros tal vez y pudo sentir de golpe el olor del cigarrillo combinado con el ligero olor de su perfume. Una combinación que resultó de su agrado. Luego de un largo minuto, John vio como el cigarrillo caía al piso para luego ser inmediatamente pisado hasta apagarlo.

El rubio reconoció las botas negras y no pudo evitar observar más, los pantalones negros no parecían ser los mismos, ya que estos estaban rasgados en las rodillas, siguió subiendo la mirada y, como el abrigo negro estaba abierto, pudo notar una camisa de un color oscuro, no podía notarlo bien por la poca luminosidad de la calle, pero estaba seguro de que no era negra.

Pero entonces John sintió morirse cuando su mirada subió más y se encontró con los ojos del joven quien lo miraba como quien mira un insignificante insecto en el suelo. El rubio ya podía escuchar las agresivas palabras del muchacho y los muy probables puñetazos que le daría solo por haberlo mirado. Su día no podía acabar peor.

Las manos del muchacho de negro se elevaron al unísono y eso fue suficiente para que John reaccionara de inmediato y se levantara alarmado para, según él, estar listo para defenderse. De hecho, eso hubiese sido bastante útil si de verdad hubiera estado en peligro, pero el joven de rizos solo había llevado sus manos a los oídos para quitarse los audífonos.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —

La voz del muchacho era profunda, John no pudo evitar sorprenderse por ello.

—Yo… — John se sintió como un idiota —Nada, olvídalo—

— ¿Creías que te…? —

—No es nada, olvídalo ¿de acuerdo? —

John no dudó en interrumpirlo, suficiente había tenido con parecer un cachorro asustado.

El de cabellos rizados frunció el ceño y volvió a ponerse los audífonos de inmediato, John se mantuvo serio e intentó parecer indiferente y tal pareció que lo había hecho bien, ya que el joven no volvió a hablarle durante los tres minutos que tuvieron que esperar hasta que el bus por fin apareció.

John tuvo que hacerse a un lado al ver que el muchacho no se dignó a detenerse y le cortó el camino subiendo al bus primero. El rubio detestaba la actitud de ese chico, de haber sabido que se encontraría con él, habría caminado hasta el siguiente paradero. Una vez que pudo pasar su tarjeta y pasar la barra de seguridad, John caminó a grandes zancadas tratando de pasar rápidamente al muchacho quien se había sentado en el mismo lugar donde él había estado la noche que lo vio por primera vez.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado hasta los últimos asientos, por lo que optó por sentarse en la esquina derecha del bus. Justo en el último asiento. Podía ver los negros risos frente a él varios asientos adelante.

Al principio del camino le fue difícil no dirigir la mirada a la cabeza de negros cabellos frente a él. Aquel muchacho le caía mal, pero veía en él algo interesante, era extraño y no como los demás chicos que se vestían igual, este le despertaba demasiado interés como para ignorar por completo su presencia. Pero para su suerte, su cansancio había sido más fuerte, se había quedado dormido gran parte del trayecto y no se despertó hasta tres paraderos antes de su bajada, su cuerpo prácticamente era un reloj.

Típico sexto sentido de toda persona que se ve obligada a tomar el bus tan tarde de regreso a casa.

Acomodó su cabeza que había terminado inclinada en la ventana y bostezó con ganas sin importarle que alguien lo viera. ¿Alguien?... el muchacho vino a su mente de inmediato, dirigió su mirada al frente y vio la cabeza de negros rizos recostada en la ventana. ¿Cuál será su nombre?, ¿se estará dirigiendo a su casa?, ¿qué estará estudiando?, si es que lo hace. John se hizo esas preguntas secretamente, sabiendo que jamás obtendría las respuestas. Un muchacho como él jamás podría entablar una amistad con una persona así de diferente.

Una vista por la ventana fue suficiente para saber que era hora de levantarse, tomó su mochila y caminó a la puerta, en el trayecto pudo notar que solo él y el muchacho eran los únicos pasajeros. El bus se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, John bajó y apenas pisó la acera, el frío lo golpeó en el rostro. Se acomodó la mochila y metió sus manos al bolsillo como siempre lo hacía. Le esperaban cinco minutos más de caminata y estaría al fin en casa.

Escuchó el bus volver a su marcha y no pudo evitar voltear, grande fue su sorpresa cuando cruzó miradas con el muchacho quien lo miraba desde la ventana. Decir que no le causó mucha intriga sería mentir, porque se pasó todo el camino a casa con el rostro del joven en su mente, no sabiendo si era bueno o malo. Vamos, sí que sonaba exagerado, pero John no confiaba en nadie y menos en personas así, ¿será que le había enojado que le hablase mal?, ¿o que haya insinuado que lo quería agredir? Sea como sea, al día siguiente, John decidió empezar una nueva rutina, ahora desviaría su camino y caminaría unos diez minutos extra para tomar otro bus en otro paradero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 2 [Sherlock]

_I ain't equipment, I ain't automatic  
_ _You won't find me just staying static  
_ _Don't you give me any orders  
_ _For people like me  
_ _there is no order_

 _Bet you thought you had it all worked out  
_ _Bet you thought you knew what I was about  
_ _Bet you thought you'd solved all your problems  
_ _But you are the problem_

"Problems" (Sex Pistols)

* * *

Después de una discusión por teléfono con su hermano, luego de que este encontrara cierto tipo de hiervas en su habitación, Sherlock se sentía harto de tener que oír la odiosa voz de Mycroft cada vez que le advertía que su consumo de drogas era algo estúpido e impensable para una persona con su capacidad mental, para un Holmes.

Sí, definitivamente estaba cansado de tener que soportar esos reproches solo porque Mycroft era el único que lo ayudaba cuando realmente se metía en problemas. Tener al gobierno británico como hermano mayor resultaba ser bastante beneficioso para él en algunos momentos.

Sherlock era consciente de que su hermano tenía razón, por Dios, Mycrfot siempre tenía razón, pero Sherlock simplemente no tenía ánimos ni siquiera para considerar aquellos consejos, él sólo quería elevar su mente lo más que podía y divertirse de vez en cuando con algunos excesos. Planeaba dejar esa vida en algún momento, eso lo tenía claro, pero no ahora, todavía quería sentir la adrenalina de los conciertos, el alcohol y las drogas mientras era lo suficientemente joven para hacerlo.

Con todas esas características, él encajaba con los típicos "chicos rebeldes" de la universidad, pero en realidad (e irónicamente) no frecuentaba con ninguno de ellos. En realidad, apenas tenía dos amigos ahí, Mike Stamford que era su amigo de años y Molly Hooper, a quien había conocido mientras resolvía un caso con la policía. Aunque los consideraba solo lo suficientemente eficientes, prefería estar con ellos que con algún idiota vestido de negro que solo pensara en sexo y drogas.

Jim (a quien había conocido desde que empezó la universidad) e Irene, dueña del bar que frecuentaba, eran los únicos "amigos rebeldes" que tenía, ellos habían resultado curiosamente interesantes para él. Y si no fuera porque Jim había dejado la universidad para hacer su propio negocio de venta de drogas, e Irene gastaba todo el dinero que le enviaban sus padres para invertirlo en su bar (teniendo a Jim como una especie de jale llamativo con la venta de drogas), Sherlock los consideraría aptos para entrar en su círculo de amigos íntimos… aunque, para ser sinceros, ese círculo de amigos solo contaba con Mike.

Se había pasado todo el día en la universidad para brindar sus exámenes y no importaba que tuviera las más altas notas en toda la universidad, él era un alumno casi inexistente, por lo que sus faltas (aunque no afectaban en todas las materias, pues él solo asistía a las que sí se consideraban las asistencias como puntaje) habían provocado que perdiera su derecho a elegir su horario. Consecuencia de eso, le habían asignado los más pesados.

Sumando a eso, no había recibido ningún mensaje por parte del inspector Lestrade, su mente se aburría demasiado con solo una ocupación a la vez. Apenas la noche anterior había dado un rápido repaso a las materias que daría examen ese día y eso era más que suficiente para su memoria fotográfica. Demasiado fácil para él.

Era oficial, luego de la discusión con Mycroft, Sherlock podía declarar ese día como un completo desastre. Su reloj marcaba las diez en punto de la noche, una hora temprana para él y su vida nocturna, pero ir al bar esa noche no era buena idea. Podía amar perderse entre la música y las drogas, pero él tenía sus reglas y estas decían estrictamente que no. Si quería acabar pronto la carrera para poder moverse donde quisiera y como quisiera sin tener que cargar con la familia sobre él, tenía que separar sus noches de excesos de los estudios.

Él lo podía hacer fácilmente, él es Sherlock Holmes.

Le tomó cinco minutos de caminata por el campus hasta llegar a la biblioteca de la universidad, él era un visitante bastante concurrente, sus sellos en la tarjeta de visita eran casi diarios, pero casi nunca iba de noche y eso sorprendió a la bibliotecaria que ya se estaba preparando para retirarse y dejar el puesto al siguiente turno. Sherlock amaba secretamente que la biblioteca estuviera abierta las 24 horas, las pocas ocasiones en las que había entrado de noche, se había quedado leyendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada sin que nada lo perturbe, cosa que no podía encontrar en casa, al menos, no tantas horas seguidas.

Esta vez no se quedaría, sólo quería tomar un libro prestado, a veces simplemente le apetecía estudiar en un libro en vez de buscar información en Internet.

La bibliotecaria selló la tarjeta y no necesitó guiar al muchacho hacia la sección del libro que buscaba, sabía que él lo recordaba a la perfección. Ciertamente, estudiar Química era satisfactorio para él, aunque no sabía exactamente a lo que se dedicaría luego, porque conseguir trabajo y cumplir un horario no estaba precisamente en sus planes a largo plazo. Caminó entre los pasillos a paso lento mientras se deleitaba del silencio absoluto del lugar, y entonces, al cruzar un tercer pasillo, algo llama su atención de inmediato, o mejor dicho, alguien.

Allí estaba esa cabellera rubia, la misma del chico del bus de hace unas semanas atrás, bastante concentrado en la lectura y con claros signos de cansancio. Se detuvo casi al instante, más que todo por la sorpresa que se dio al darse cuenta que aquel recuerdo no había sido eliminado de su palacio mental, de otra forma, aquel muchacho le habría sido un total desconocido.

Pasaron solo un par de segundos y continuó su camino, era extraño, ni siquiera recordaba haber analizado el recuerdo del chico previamente para eliminarlo. Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para despejarse de sus pensamientos, después se encargaría de ello, por el momento debía encontrar el libro que necesita para regresar a casa.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Sherlock volvía por los mismos pasillos con el libro en la mano, no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada al chico rubio del bus cuando pasó por el pasillo en donde lo había visto. No estaba. No era que le importara, pero sintió una ligera curiosidad por el muchacho, una que de seguro se le pasaría en poco rato.

Una vez salió de la biblioteca, luego de lidiar con la incompetencia del bibliotecario de turno, Sherlock apresuró ligeramente el paso mientras se colocaba los audífonos y reproducía la música, sabía la hora en que pasaba el bus y no tenía intenciones de perderlo. Había gastado más de lo debido ese día y tomar un taxi significaría llegar a casa y pedirle a su hermano que lo pagara, y definitivamente no quería hablar con él.

En el camino recordó que en la tarde había consumido el último cigarrillo de la cajetilla, miró su reloj y calculó, era probable que llegara cinco minutos antes que el bus, así que, en vez de voltear la esquina siguió derecho hasta el minimarket más cercano. Una vez fuera, prendió un cigarrillo y empezó a caminar de regreso, el frío le golpeaba el rostro, cuando no estaba con drogas en las venas, sentía el frío hasta en los huesos.

No se había inyectado nada en tres días, no era necesario, para aprender las lecciones y dar los exámenes no necesitaba nada más que un mínimo esfuerzo de su privilegiada mente. Ahí estaba el porqué del abrigo largo que había decidido usar esa semana. Cuando volteó la esquina ya había consumido casi la mitad del cigarrillo, con eso podía notar que su cuerpo ya le estaba pidiendo algo más fuerte que la nicotina.

Cruzó la pista a paso lento para por fin llegar al paradero y cuando estaba a unos pasos de llegar a la otra acera levantó la mirada (había estado con la mirada en el pavimento casi todo el camino), se sorprendió al ver al muchacho rubio del bus.

Dio otra profunda calada a su cigarrillo mientras pasaba frente a él, este ni volteaba a mirarlo. No era que quería que le hablara, pero volvió a sentir esa ligera curiosidad de saber quién era. Él sabía de esas clases de "señales", cuando alguien le provocaba esa curiosidad era porque, probablemente, sería una persona interesante. Algo parecido había pasado con Jim Moriarty cuando lo conoció (aunque hubieran terminado en una "extraña relación"), sabía que esas señales era su mente intentando decirle algo.

Luego de un rato le dio la última calada a su cigarrillo y lo soltó para pisarlo, posó sus ojos en la rubia cabellera del joven, tal vez eso era lo que llamaba más la atención entre toda esa ropa de mal gusto. La chaqueta verde oscuro cerrada hasta el cuello, jean azul y zapatillas deportivas, nada de eso lo ayudaba a verse bien. Sabía que no era la misma ropa de la noche que lo vio por primera vez, pero prácticamente estaba vestido de la misma manera.

Entonces, como si lo hubiese llamado con la mente, el muchacho alzó el rostro y sus miradas chocaron irremediablemente. Sherlock pudo apreciar el azul de sus ojos a pesar de la poca iluminación de la calle, eso le recordó aquella mirada del chico la primera vez que se miraron a los ojos… ¿cómo es que recordaba todo? ¿en qué momento había decidido almacenar aquella información?

No habrá pasado más de cuatro segundos cuando Sherlock se empezó a preguntar si la mirada estaba durando mucho tiempo porque el chico esperaba que le dijese algo o era que él debía decir algo. Vamos, las reglas para socializar nunca fueron su fuerte y no era novedad que se encontrara en ese limbo de no saber qué hacer.

Decidió hablar, o mejor dicho, preguntar si quería algo, pues para solo ser segundos, se sentía como algo incómodo. Levantó sus manos para sacar los audífonos de sus oídos y de pronto, el rubio se levantó exaltado y con el rostro de claro susto.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó totalmente intrigado

—Yo… nada, olvídalo—

Los ojos del joven rubio lo delataron, los movimientos de sus manos habían sido mal interpretados. Le resultó realmente estúpido, su actitud corporal no había demostrado agresividad en ningún momento.

— ¿Creías que te…? —

—No es nada, olvídalo ¿de acuerdo? —

El tono de voz utilizada había sonado a fastidio… tal vez enojo. Sherlock frunció el ceño de inmediato dándose cuenta de los pensamientos del desconocido. No fue agradable que lo creyera como aquellos buenos para nada solo porque se vestía como ellos o escuchara la misma música. Al parecer, el rubio también juzgaba solo por lo que veía, tal y como lo hacía la gran mayoría de personas.

Prefirió colocarse nuevamente los audífonos, tal vez la abstinencia de drogas fuertes en esos días le habían hecho mal interpretar las dichosas "señales" de su cerebro. Sacó su celular del bolsillo interno del largo abrigo y empezó a cambiar de canciones en su afán de no darle mucha importancia a lo ocurrido.

Poco antes de que una de las canciones terminara, el bus ya se estaba acercando. Sacó de su mochila la tarjeta para pagar y, apenas el transporte abrió sus puertas, Sherlock se adelantó al rubio, casi chocando con él en el camino, quería asegurarse de tomar el asiento que siempre elegía. Subió, pasó la tarjeta y caminó hasta el mencionado lugar.

El bus tenía apenas dos personas dentro sin contar con él y el rubio, los días de semana siempre eran así de aburridos. Con el rabillo del ojo vio al chico pasar a grandes zancadas, esa actitud le decía que estaba molesto lo que le provocó una sonrisa burlona, pues el molesto debería ser él por haberlo tratado como un delincuente. Se acomodó en el asiento dispuesto a no darle mayor importancia y sacó su celular, contestó mensajes, revisó sus redes sociales y luego entró a su palacio mental.

Pasado cerca de veinte minutos, Sherlock abrió los ojos algo irritado, era la primera vez que le era difícil administrar sus recuerdos e informaciones, ni siquiera había podido eliminar los recuerdos que tenía del rubio. Asoció todo eso a su consumo de drogas, sabía que últimamente se había aventurado a combinar drogas fuertes, su cuerpo lo había tolerado hasta cierto punto, pero no creyó que podría afectarle tan rápido. Hizo una nota mental de ello para encargarse de eso luego.

Miró por la ventana, estaba aproximadamente a cuarenta minutos de su parada, quizás treinta si el chofer decidía acelerar en la siguiente avenida. Paseó su mirada por el bus no encontrando a nadie excepto al chico del fondo, el rubio estaba profundamente dormido con la cabeza recostada en la ventana. Sherlock no pudo evitar volver a recordar su mirada la primera vez que se vieron a los ojos, por alguna razón, ese recuerdo se había quedado impregnado en su memoria.

Sherlock recordaba bien el lugar donde se había bajado el muchacho la primera vez que lo vio, aún faltaba un buen tramo hasta llegar, así que, sabiendo que el chico seguiría completamente dormido, volteó su cuerpo dando la espalda a la ventana, tomó su celular y le sacó una fotografía al rubio. Sonrió al observar la pantalla, la cara del chico se veía terriblemente graciosa para vergüenza del mismo. Sherlock pensó en publicarla en sus redes sociales, así que editó la foto escribiendo: "Mi compañero de viaje de esta noche" y la publicó tanto Facebook como en Twitter, incluso la usó como estado en Whatsapp.

Pasando los minutos, Sherlock había quedado con la cabeza recostada en la ventana, se había dormido en buen tramo del viaje, pero el sonido de la puerta del bus abriéndose curiosamente lo había despertado. Enderezó su cuerpo y observó la calle, la cual inmediatamente reconoció, entonces, asociando al sonido de la puerta, Sherlock supo que el chico debía de estar bajando del bus en ese momento.

Giró su cuerpo levemente mirando por la ventana y lo vio, ahí estaba el rubio, colocándose la mochila, encogiéndose en sus hombros por el frío del clima. El bus volvía a su marcha lentamente cuando le chico de pronto voltea y ambos terminan mirándose, Sherlock no hizo ningún tipo de gesto, pero por dentro se pudo dar cuenta que había estado deseando que lo mirase otra vez. Fueron pocos segundos lo que duró aquella mirada, pero suficientes para que la mente de Sherlock se encargara de guardar cada mínimo detalle de ese momento.

El rizado se había quedado completamente extrañado, no recordaba haberse sentido tan atraído por una mirada, aunque definitivamente descartaba la posibilidad de que el chico le gustaba, sabía que había algo en ese desconocido que le parecía atrayente. ¿Cómo sería posible si se notaba que era como esos chicos nerds que siempre paraban metido en los libros y que podrían orinarse de miedo si veían a un tatuado acercarse a él? Tan inexperto y apegado a lo correcto… Sherlock detestaba a esas personas, era irritables e increíblemente aburridas.

Para intentar desviar su mente de esos pensamientos, Sherlock sacó su celular de su abrigo para entretenerse, tenía nuevas notificaciones, algunas de ellas burlándose de la foto del rubio y un par de mensajes, pero uno en especial llamó su atención en Whatsapp, Mike, su amigo de años y que estudiaba en la misma universidad que él, era el único que le había comentado su estado.

_¡Conozco a ese dormilón! Pobre John, se va a morir cuando le enseñe su foto xD_

Sherlock abrió los ojos en su totalidad, Mike conocía al chico…

—John— susurró

Así de simple era el nombre del aquel desconocido, igual de simple como lucía. Sonrió de lado, ese niño mimado le estaba dando más sorpresas de lo que esperaba. Empezó a escribir su respuesta, pero se arrepintió a la mitad, preguntar por el chico le parecía extraño, ¿en serio su curiosidad era tanta?... decidió no responder, mejor se lo preguntaba a Mike en persona y de una manera muy disimulada la próxima vez que lo pudiera ver.

Se pasó el resto del camino en sus redes sociales, aunque el pensamiento sobre John (era agradable por fin ponerle un nombre) rondaba en su mente de vez en cuando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	6. Capítulo 3 [John]

_Sunny days  
Where have you gone?  
I get the strangest feeling you belong..._

_Why does it always rain on me?  
Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?  
Why does it always rain on me?  
Even when the sun is shining,  
I can't avoid the lightning..._

"Why does it always rain on me?" (Travis)

* * *

La semana de exámenes había acabado, John había sobrevivido a la batalla nuevamente y sentirse orgulloso era lo mínimo que podía hacer para felicitarse a él mismo. De verdad se había tomado en serio la universidad, se sentía en esa obligación luego de ver a sus padres lidiando con la actitud de su hermana con la bebida. Ella era mayor ¿era mucho pedir que tenga un comportamiento correcto?, ellos nunca se habían llevado muy bien y ahora que John estaba en una etapa importante y en él recaían las esperanzas de sus padres, no podía darse el lujo de convertirse en un problema más en casa.

Ese día tenía dos asignaciones por presentar y una exposición, la misma que había estado preparando con sus compañeros en la semana de exámenes. Tener buenos puntajes le había dado el derecho de escoger los horarios como mejor le parezca, por eso, él y su amigo (quien también había conseguido el mismo derecho y sus horarios coincidieron libres en esas horas) habían quedado en encontrarse en un salón grande de la facultad la cual apenas se usaba para algunas celebraciones. De hecho, los estudiantes de medicina preferían ir a la biblioteca o alguna parte que usar aquel salón.

John y Mike aprovecharían eso para pulir y terminar sus respectivas partes de la exposición. Los demás lo harían luego, ellos estaban en clases.

John traía la mochila en la espalda y, con sumo cuidado, su terno recién sacado de la lavandería, era necesario para la exposición, pero no sería capaz de soportar todo el día vestido así. A pesar de frecuentar los mismos salones de clases, John y Mike apenas habían cruzado palabra en toda la semana de exámenes, ya que su amigo trabajaba y estudiaba a la vez, lo cual era un problema para él porque debía cambiar su horario a uno más temprano. Así que Mike salía volando de la universidad apenas terminaba las clases para así poder llegar temprano a casa y tener tiempo para estudiar. John agradecía en secreto el poder contar con el total apoyo de sus padres, Mike se veía obligado a trabajar para ayudar en casa.

Sólo tuvo que esperar cerca de cinco minutos en el salón hasta que vio a un sonriente Mike entrando por la puerta. Este estaba igual que él, con la mochila al hombro y su terno en mano. Ahora sí, tenían dos horas libres para prepararse, después irían a una clase de dos horas, para finalmente pasar a la otra donde darían su exposición con el resto del grupo.

Luego un rato de cuchicheo sobre las nuevas chicas de la facultad, pusieron sobre la mesa los libros y las notas en borrador para la exposición. Era una tortura tener que aprenderse nombres y dimensiones exactas, se les hacía increíblemente tedioso, pero no tenían de otra más que memorizarlas.

—Por cierto, John, debo enseñarte algo—

Mike sonrió de lado mientras se sacaba las gafas para limpiarlas con una pequeña franela blanca que sacó de su bolsillo.

—Ah, sí, lo sé. Me lo vienes repitiendo toda la semana, creí que me lo enviarías por mensaje—

John daba un repaso ligero a sus apuntes mientras hablaba, traía el ceño fruncido intentando saber cuánto de todo eso lograba recordar fácilmente.

—No, es que quería ver tu cara cuando te lo enseñara—

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es? —

Mike sonrió divertido mientras se acomodaba las gafas, luego sacó su celular de su pantalón y empezó a buscar algo. Eso despertó más la curiosidad de John, Mike siempre le salía con alguna tontería que al final terminaba por divertirle el día. Cuando su amigo finalmente empezó a acercarse para enseñarle lo que había en el teléfono, el sonido de la puerta del salón abriéndose sorprendió a ambos.

El rubio no daba crédito a lo que veía… era ese chico, el chico del bus estaba ahí parado y sus miradas habían chocado apenas había volteado. Traía, al parecer, el mismo saco negro largo de la última vez, el resto de la ropa era también negra, pero no pudo ver más detalles porque sus ojos no podían despegarse de los del chico… ¿qué rayos hacía él ahí?

—Justo a tiempo— sonrió Mike —Ven, te presentaré a la estrella de la foto—

Aunque el muchacho estaba totalmente serio, John podía apreciar un muy ligero rubor en sus mejillas, en su piel pálida (que por primera vez la veía a la luz del día) se podía apreciar con más facilidad. No supo dónde poner la mirada cuando Mike se acercó a él con el chico a su lado, intentó no parecer nervioso, pero estaba seguro que su cuerpo lo estaba delatando.

—John, él es Sherlock, estudia Química aquí en la universidad— Mike hizo un ademán con su mano mostrando al rizado —Sherlock, él es John, un buen amigo mío—

A John se le hacía familiar ese nombre, pero lo que más le impresionaba era el hecho de que, contra todas sus expectativas, estudiaba en la misma universidad y en una carrera que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido para alguien como él.

—John Watson— saludó extendiendo su mano para saludarlo

Era claro que John quería disimular, esas dos veces que se toparon en el bus no habían sido exactamente amistosas. Para su sorpresa, Sherlock (ahora sí podía llamarlo con un nombre) no tenía ganas de portarse de manera amable con él, ni siquiera delante de un amigo en común. Vio como alzó el rostro levemente haciendo que su mirada lo intimidara.

—Ya nos conocemos— sentenció con esa profunda voz

John no supo exactamente si Mike podía notar la tensión que se empezaba a formar entre él y Sherlock, pero en esos momentos quería matar a su amigo por haberle presentado a la persona que menos hubiera querido conocer.

—Sí, se han visto en el bus, ¿llegaste a ver a Sherlock, John? — dijo Mike

John se sorprendió de inmediato, ¿acaso Sherlock le había contado sobre él? De ser así ¿por qué no se lo había comentado?

— ¿Cómo…? — balbuceó

—Eso es lo que te quería enseñar, mira—

Si ya se sentía sorprendido, John esta vez lo estaba el doble. Ver una foto de él profundamente dormido en el bus lo había dejado con el rostro enrojecido. Un ligero enojo se empezó a formar en él, ¿cómo se había atrevido a tomarle una foto?

— ¿Qué rayos…? ¡¿Me tomaste una foto?! —

John tomó el celular de su amigo y observó bien la foto, esta era una captura de pantalla, pudo ver que Sherlock lo había publicado como estado en Whatsapp.

—Elimina eso de inmediato ¿quién te crees que eres para hacer esto? —

Sí, sintió su enojo con más fuerza, él podría parecer un chico tímido, pero nunca se quedaba callado cuando algo lo molestaba. Su impresión de Sherlock había cambiado un poco cuando supo que estudiaba Química, pero definitivamente su impresión de chico problemático y malcriado no había cambiado en nada.

—Cálmate, el estado ya desapareció, no seas llorón—

Esa voz, John no podía ignorar lo grave y profunda de su voz, pareciera que no entendía (o no le importaba) que realmente le había molestado que publicase tal foto sin su consentimiento. Además, no era estúpido, estaba seguro que no era el único lugar donde había publicado su foto.

—No me digas llorón, maldito malcriado, estás acostumbrado a hacer lo que quieres, pero conmigo no te darás ese lujo ¿entendiste? Quiero que elimines mi foto de tus redes sociales ahora—

John no pudo negar que se sorprendió de sí mismo, cuándo había tenido que enfrentarse a obligadas con otro matón, los nervios casi siempre le ganaban y terminaba tartamudeando. Con Sherlock extrañamente se sentía más seguro, aunque por supuesto, evitaría la agresión física a toda costa.

—John, tranquilo… —

—No, está bien— interrumpió Sherlock a Mike —Parece que tu amigo es algo sensible, ¿por qué tan agresivo, John? —

¡¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?! Tenía todo el derecho de molestarse por ello, es más, ni siquiera quería que lo llamara por su nombre como si fuesen amigos. Eso, claro, no lo dijo, sería algo exagerado hacerlo.

—Conozco a los de tu tipo, ustedes entienden las cosas de esta manera—

El rubio pudo notar el fugaz gesto que hizo Sherlock, parecía haberse ofendido. Eso lo extrañó mucho, estaba seguro que lo dicho no era novedoso para el chico.

Segundos después, Sherlock sacaba su celular del bolsillo… John se preguntó si, en efecto, le estaba haciendo caso.

—Aquí—

John miró con asombro la pantalla cuando Sherlock alzó su celular para mostrárselo, el dedo de Sherlock se movió y le dio a "eliminar publicación", la foto de John desapareció en Facebook. Sherlock volvió a mirar su celular, John no supo si agradecer o seguir esperando a ver si el rizado lo eliminaría de otra red social. Mike y John se miraron algo incómodos.

—Aquí también—

Sherlock le mostró la pantalla y repitió la misma acción que en la anterior red social. Qué fácil había resultado hacerse respetar…

—Debo irme— dijo Sherlock mientras guardaba su teléfono —Mike, necesito diez dólares—

Mike asintió y sacó su billetera para darle los billetes. John no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, ¿por qué su amigo tenía que obedecerle sin chistar? Ni siquiera le había pedido por favor.

Una vez que Sherlock tuvo el dinero en sus manos, se despidió de Mike con un simple "te veo luego" y se fue, ignorándolo a él completamente.

El silencio que hubo en el salón luego de la salida de Sherlock hizo que John se preguntara si realmente había sobreactuado. Miró a su compañero y se sintió mal por él, no había pensado en el mal rato que le había hecho pasar.

—Mike, yo… —

—Oye ¿qué fue eso? —

—Lo lamento, no fue mi intención que pasaras por esto—

John recibió unas amistosas palmadas en el hombro como respuesta.

—Pero, Mike… no tienes por qué hacerle caso a lo que te diga—

El rubio miró atentamente a su amigo, esperaba que su consejo sea tomado de la mejor manera, no podía dejar pasar el detalle que había visto entre ellos dos.

— ¿Lo dices por lo del dinero? — Mike sonrió divertido —Yo le debo trescientos dólares, quedamos en que le pagaría de esta forma, cuando él necesite dinero me lo irá pidiendo poco a poco—

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa sensación que le decía: "John, no seas exagerado, no sobreactúes".

—Sé que no tiene pinta de ser de fiar, pero no es como tú crees. Él es el alumno que tiene el primer lugar en la universidad—

Entonces la mente de John se iluminó de inmediato. Sherlock Holmes, el estudiante que tenía el primer puesto, por eso el nombre se le había hecho familiar.

— ¿Sherlock Holmes? ¿Él es Sherlock Holmes? —

—Sí, es él. No le cae bien a la mayoría, siempre es así de áspero con todos—

John no pudo evitar sentirse interesado, y hasta se sintió algo mal por haberle hablado de la manera en que lo hizo. Hubiera querido preguntarle más acerca de Sherlock, pero hacerlo se vería extraño hasta para él, así que se limitó a escuchar todo lo que Mike le comentó.

Entonces así se enteró que era un chico con un IQ mucho más alto de lo común y que, en ocasiones, colaboraba con algunas investigaciones policiales. Ese tal Sherlock Holmes ya estaba pasando sus expectativas, tal vez conocerlo un poco más no sería mala idea.

El resto del día, John asistió a clases, entregó sus trabajos e hizo la exposición. De cuando en cuando recordaba aquel gesto que había hecho Sherlock cuando sus palabras habían sido claramente ofensivas, por lo que pensó que sería buena idea disculparse con él la próxima vez que lo vea.

Para su mala suerte (o tal vez buena, la verdad era que no lo sabía) Sherlock nunca llegó al paradero esa noche, John había ido a la biblioteca por unos libros y se había quedado ahí hasta más de las diez de la noche. Sí, lo había hecho para encontrarse con Sherlock, pero no resultó como había pensado. Esa noche, el bus se sintió más frío y vacío que antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	7. Capítulo 3 [ Sherlock]

_Inside your feeble brain there's probably a whore,  
If you don't shut your mouth you're gonna feel the floor_

_Attitude! you got some fucking attitude!  
I can't believe what you said to me  
You got some attitude..._

"Attitude" (Misfits)

* * *

Sherlock se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre, se duchó con agua tibia y se vistió con lo primero que vio. De hecho, nunca tenía que escoger cuando la mayoría de su ropa era del mismo color, el resto era ropa formal que sólo usaba cuando debía, aunque le gustaba también vestirse de manera formal, su estilo actual le era más cómodo.

Se paró frente al espejo y subió su camiseta para revisar su cuerpo, estaba lleno de moretones producto de los golpes que recibía mientras saltaba al ritmo de la música en los conciertos a los que asistía o a los pequeños tributos en el bar de Irene. Sonrió de lado, eran como una especie de marcas de guerra que resaltaban en su pálida piel, sin contar con que su cuerpo estaba ligeramente tonificado, era delgado pero su cuerpo estaba trabajado.

La voz de su hermano lo interrumpió mientras ataba los cordones de sus botas, sentado en la cama. No se vio sorprendido puesto que lo había escuchado caminar en el pasillo y tenía la puerta abierta. Lo ignoró como siempre lo hacía y Mycroft había aprendido a no fastidiarse por eso, pero esta vez tenía algo que le interesaría. Sherlock no pudo despegar los ojos de las zapatillas nuevas que traía su hermano en las manos.

—Cada vez que te compro zapatillas son porque las pierdes de alguna manera en medio de una pelea. No quiero que se vuelva una tradición, hermano mío—

—Basta de rodeos, Mycroft—

Sherlock detestaba esa sonrisa en su hermano, especialmente cuando sabía que tendría que agradecerle por algo.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste que tienes el primer lugar en la universidad? —

Sherlock bufó, él no era tonto, era claro que Mycroft ya lo sabía. Su hermano lo sabía todo, él prácticamente era el gobierno británico.

—No soy estúpido, ya lo sabías—

—Pero padre y madre no—

Ver ingresar a su hermano a su habitación le hizo rodar los ojos, realmente no quería seguir conversando con él y estaba a punto de echarlo fuera cuando Mycroft se adelantó a hablar.

—Ellos están orgullosos, Sherlock, no destruyas eso— dejó las zapatillas sobre la cama, detrás de su hermano —Lo que encontré en tu habitación no puede volver a repetirse, no cuando madre y padre tienen libre acceso a tu habitación—

El rizado sabía que no podía contra eso, la pequeña bolsita de marihuana que Mycroft había encontrado en el piso alfombrado de la habitación había sido una negligencia de su parte. Era muy probable que se le haya caído mientras se cambiaba de ropa, y siendo desordenado, no se había molestado en voltear a ver la ropa en el piso para darse cuenta de ese detalle.

Sherlock guardó silencio, que era semejante a darle la razón a su hermano.

—Deja las botas por unos días al menos o no durarán mucho tiempo—

Sherlock no le daría las gracias y sabía que Mycroft tampoco se las pediría, además, la compra de las zapatillas claramente no había sido idea de él.

— ¿Fue idea de madre o padre? — preguntó Sherlock

—De ambos. Por favor, cuando bajes a desayunar, intenta sonreír, te tienen preparado algo especial. Acepta el cariño de nuestros padres, querido hermano, ellos no saben de tus nuevas andanzas y es mejor que así sea—

Dicho eso, Mycroft por fin abandonó la habitación. Cuando Sherlock volteó y observó las clásicas Converse negras, sonrió de lado como un niño con un capricho cumplido, no lo negaba, le encantaban. Él tenía apenas esas botas y solo un par de zapatillas (el otro par los había perdido en una pelea), el resto eran zapatos de vestir, que también le gustaban, pero no se las pondría con la ropa que usaba y menos cuando iba a conciertos donde la mayoría de veces terminaba en una que otra pelea ajena.

Se sacó las botas y se puso sus zapatillas nuevas, un poco de perfume (lo consideraba un placer culposo), sus cadenas que, para ser prácticos, las usaba para tener a la mano sus llaves, su pequeña navaja y uno que otros objetos que usaba con frecuencia. Ahora sí estaba listo.

Luego de soportar las melosas y excesivas demostraciones de cariño por parte de su madre, el orgulloso (pero aburrido) discurso de su padre y la gran sonrisa de "felicidad" de Mycroft (realmente era una sonrisa burlona), Sherlock por fin pudo salir de casa con el estómago satisfecho. Al menos eso había ido a su favor, la abstinencia que tuvo toda esa semana de exámenes le había afectado físicamente, no solo por los ligeros temblores que en ocasiones le daba, sino también por su creciente apetito.

Aún estaba a tiempo para llegar a clases, esa materia que tenía temprano consideraba las asistencias como puntos fundamentales, así que se tenía que ir.

Aquella clase había sido un desastre, se vio obligado a reunirse en grupo para realizar un trabajo, ya antes se había rehusado a trabajar con otras personas, pero el profesor simplemente no le recibía el trabajo. Era estúpido, él podía hacer el trabajo solo, eso era lo más importante, entregar el trabajo; no el hecho de haberlo terminado con otras personas.

Como era de esperar, el grupo que le tocó estaba conformado por incompetentes, se pasó toda la clase soportando las estúpidas ideas de sus compañeros y, luego de haber ofendido en varias ocasiones (no se resistió), terminó por aceptar todo sin chistar para poder entregar el trabajo que, por supuesto, era mediocre. Apenas terminó la clase, Sherlock había sido el primero en salir del aula.

Se pasó dos horas en la biblioteca terminando un trabajo para su siguiente clase, aunque claro, se sabía el tema de memoria luego de haber leído sobre ello días atrás, por lo que solo fueron veinte minutos de trabajo y el resto se la pasó escuchando música (con audífonos, claro está) en el agradable silencio del lugar.

Pensó ir al laboratorio, pero a esa hora estaba siendo utilizado para alguna clase. Tampoco podía ir al bar, pues no podría regresar a tiempo; sin embargo, al salir de la universidad sí tenía planeado ir al bar, pero necesitaba dinero si quería divertirse un poco más. Se había gastado el dinero del mes que le habían dado sus padres ya hace mucho y ya no quería volver a pedirle a su hermano... entonces no quedaba de otra que pedirle a Mike.

Sherlock le había prestado dinero a su amigo pensado en ello, Mike era una especie de inversión, así podía tener dinero cuando lo necesite. Además, esa podría ser una buena oportunidad para sacar algo de información sobre John.

_Necesito dinero  
SH_

Sherlock tuvo que esperar cerca de diez minutos hasta que su amigo por fin contestara.

_Estaré en la universidad todavía en quince o veinte minutos. ¿Podemos vernos apenas llegue? Estaré ocupado con un amigo por un trabajo y tengo clases luego._

_¿Dónde?  
SH_

_En el gran salón de mi facultad, te aviso cuando llegue._

Listo, ahora solo tenía que esperar hasta que Mike le avise, pero no fueron quince ni veinte minutos, fueron cerca de cuarenta minutos los que tuvo que esperar mientras seguía escuchando música sentado con los pies estirados en el sillón de cuero de la biblioteca.

Los alumnos casi no usaban ese sillón, ya que, aparte de estar en un rincón alejado, al final de un tétrico pasillo, la mesa que lo acompañaba era demasiado pequeña como para colocar libros y cuadernos juntos. Sherlock solo necesitaba su cabeza, prácticamente nunca utilizaba su cuaderno nada más que para un apunte ocasional.

_Sherlock, estoy camino al salón. Disculpa la demora._

Sherlock se sacó los audífonos y los guardó, devolvió los libros a su lugar y salió de la biblioteca. La facultad de Medicina estaba a quince minutos de caminata, así que aceleró ligeramente el paso para reducirlo a diez. Chicos con su estilo no abundaban en esa parte de la universidad, por lo que tuvo que soportar extrañas miradas en el camino (sí, ya estaba acostumbrado, pero no dejaba de ser molesto). Una vez llegó al sexto piso, Sherlock pudo reconocer la voz de Mike de inmediato, ya que se escuchaba gracias al eco del enorme salón. Unos cuantos pasos y abrió la puerta sin pensar en tocar.

Sherlock se creía una persona difícil de sorprender, puesto que la mayoría de veces podía anticiparse a lo que una persona pueda decir o hacer, no era difícil para él, pero de vez en cuando algo fuera de lo común llegaba a sorprenderlo tanto como cuando abrió la puerta y descubrió que el amigo con el que estaba Mike era el chico rubio del bus.

Era cierto que ya tenía la curiosidad plantada de saber quién era, pero no esperaba que "conocerlo" sería tan… rápido y fácil (y sin siquiera preguntarlo disimuladamente a Mike como lo había planeado).

Sus ojos cayeron directamente en los ojos del muchacho y por alguna razón no podía ni pestañar, los ojos azules del rubio lo habían atrapado y ahora no podía dejar de mirarlo.

—Justo a tiempo— sonrió Mike —Ven, te presentaré a la estrella de la foto—

Muy bien, aquello que la gente llamaba "sorpresa" no era algo con lo que Sherlock estaba muy familiarizado, pero de las veces que lo había vivido había aprendido que, para evitar que la gente lo supiera, se mantenía sereno y serio, controlándose de hacer cualquier tipo de expresión. Por supuesto, había aprendido eso, pero lo que nunca podía controlar era ese ligero rubor con la que su pálida piel siempre lo delataba.

Se acercó a Mike y luego caminó junto a él apenas un par de pasos para acercarse a John, se sintió divertido por el claro nerviosismo del rubio, si el pobre chico quería disimular lo estaba haciendo muy mal.

—John, él es Sherlock, estudia Química aquí en la universidad— Mike lo señaló para luego mirarlo —Sherlock, él es John, un buen amigo mío—

Sherlock pudo identificar la típica cara de sorpresa que tenían todos cuando se enteraban que estudiaba Química. Bueno, cuando se enteraban que estaba estudiando.

—John Watson— saludó extendiendo su mano para saludarlo

El rizado sonrió en sus adentros (se aseguró de no hacer ningún tipo de gesto), John estaba tratando de disimular, era claro que Mike no le había mostrado la foto que le había tomado. Se preguntó cómo sería la actitud del rubio cuando se enterase, ¿se sonrojaría? ¿se enojaría?... levantó ligeramente su rostro analizando las posibles respuestas solo basándose en las muy escasas interacciones que habían tenido.

No le fue difícil deducirlo, estaba seguro que tendría un interesante reproche, John se enojaría y sintió ganas de verlo con sus propios ojos.

—Ya nos conocemos— respondió lo más… despectivo posible (aunque de por sí, siempre sonaba de esa manera)

—Sí, se han visto en el bus, ¿llegaste a ver a Sherlock, John? — dijo Mike

Ahí estaba, otro gesto de sorpresa en John. Por alguna razón, Sherlock sintió que le gustaba verlo en aprietos.

— ¿Cómo…? — balbuceó John

—Eso es lo que te quería enseñar, mira—

Mike alzó su celular y se lo mostró a John, Sherlock agradeció internamente que su amigo se preste inocentemente para lo que se venía con el rubio. Pudo notar el rubor casi inmediato de John.

— ¿Qué rayos…? ¡¿Me tomaste una foto?! —

Su tono de voz había sido alto y tosco, definitivamente se había sorprendido, pero no de buena manera. John tomó el celular de Mike y lo observó por unos cortos segundos.

—Elimina eso de inmediato ¿quién te crees que eres para hacer eso? —

¡Bingo! Había sido sencillo deducirlo. John era tímido, era un chico "de bien", aburrido y seguidor de lo correcto, de las reglas. Pero no era fácil de joder, si alguien intentara pisotearlo, John no dudaría en defenderse así esté en clara desventaja.

—Cálmate, el estado ya desapareció, no seas llorón—

Lo haría enojar solo un poco más, en ese estado de enojo podía estar seguro que John era más fácil de molestar. Su cerebro sí le había dado señales aquella noche, John era en realidad, hasta cierto punto, interesante.

—No me digas llorón, maldito malcriado, estás acostumbrado a hacer lo que quieres, pero conmigo no te darás ese lujo ¿entendiste? Quiero que elimines mi foto de tus redes sociales ahora—

Sherlock pudo notar la tensión que se formaba, además, Mike se había quedado muy sorprendido por la actitud del rubio.

—John, tranquilo… — dijo Mike

—No, está bien— lo interrumpió Sherlock —Parece que tu amigo es algo sensible, ¿por qué tan agresivo, John? —

La actitud corporal de John era agresiva, el rizado podía leer perfectamente que sus palabras estaban teniendo efecto, como lo había deducido, era fácil provocarlo una vez que había agarrado enojo.

—Conozco a los de tu tipo, ustedes entienden las cosas de esta manera—

Para ser sinceros, Sherlock estaba totalmente acostumbrado las palabras mal intencionadas, a los malos gestos y a los malos tratos, podía lidiar con eso como cualquier cosa; sin embargo, algo en las palabras de John habían hecho que se sintieran dolorosas. Como aquella noche cuando lo trató como si fuera un delincuente que estaba a punto de asaltarlo. Era estúpido, pero si todo eso venía de John, Sherlock no podía evitar tomarlo muy mal.

Casi sin pensarlo el rizado sacó su celular y entró a Facebook, eliminaría la foto de John y le demostraría que él no era como los demás imbéciles vestidos de negro y con peinados extravagantes.

—Aquí—

Le mostró la pantalla para luego darle a "eliminar publicación", acto seguido, volvió a mirar su teléfono y entró a Twitter, donde también lo había publicado.

—Aquí también—

Hizo lo mismo que en esa red social también. Ya estaba, para que el idiota de John no se llene la boca diciendo estupideces.

—Debo irme— dijo mientras guardaba su teléfono —Mike, necesito diez dólares—

Era la segunda vez que John lo había podido ofender con facilidad, no sabía cómo carajos lo había hecho, pero Sherlock no quería gastar energía pensando en eso. Prefería salir de ahí y terminar con las aburridas clases para largarse al bar de una vez por todas.

—Te veo luego—

Se despidió de Mike una vez recibido el dinero y sin más se alejó hasta cruzar la puerta, ignorando a John completamente.

Tuvo que regresar a la biblioteca hasta la siguiente clase que resultó ser más aburrida y absurda que de costumbre, le frustraba el tener que asistir cuando lo que se enseñaba ya estaba almacenado en su palacio mental, apenas y pocos datos podía rescatar de toda la información que le brindaban.

Cuando la tortura de la universidad se había terminado por ese día, Sherlock salió de su centro de estudios cuando la luz del día recién estaba comenzando a desaparecer, tomaría el bus para largarse al bar y amanecer ahí, al final de cuentas, la semana de exámenes había terminado y su cuerpo ya le pedía algo de exceso para no perder la costumbre.

No había pasado la segunda cuadra desde que había salido de la universidad cuando un auto negro llamó su atención bajando la velocidad para llevar el ritmo de sus pasos. En el vehículo se encontraba Jim quien lucía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras le daba una muy coqueta mirada.

Sherlock no tuvo que preguntarle cómo es que ahora tenía un auto nuevo, sabía que lo había robado, Jim no tomaba cosas prestadas, él simplemente las cogía para él.

—Dios, te cogería ahí mismo, Sherlock, te vez tan sexy saliendo de la universidad—

Sherlock sonrió de lado, era bueno saber que esta vez no tomaría el bus para poder ir al bar.

—Entra, amor, te quiero dar por detrás ¿me dejas? —

Jim detuvo el auto suavemente y así Sherlock pudo finalmente subir. El rizado notó los ligeros rastros de polvo blanco en el pantalón negro de Jim, así como también en el asiento de copiloto donde se había sentado.

—Qué fácil es obtener sexo con pasivos como tú, querido Sherlock—

Sherlock sonrió de lado mientras sacaba su cajetilla de cigarros de su mochila, sabía que ese gesto dejaba "alterado" a Jim, lo conocía bien, en el pasado no muy lejano, habían sido "muy unidos", aunque Sherlock nunca lo consideró siquiera un amigo en todo el sentido, él solo se divertía. Era una historia complicada.

—Joder, dime que de verdad quieres que te coja—

—Conduce, Moriarty, esta noche no quiero llegar a casa— contestó mientras prendía un cigarrillo

—Sherlock, mierda, te he extrañado… —

—Probaré lo nuevo que has conseguido hoy, si lo has probado tú es porque es bueno—

Sherlock observó la sonrisa confidente y traviesa de Jim, el auto y otros pequeños signos habían confirmado su teoría, así que, sin más demora, el auto fue conducido hasta llegar al bar en tan solo treinta minutos. Sherlock se pasaría toda la noche entre la música, las drogas y las cervezas hasta quedar inconsciente y amanecer sabe Dios dónde al día siguiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	8. Capítulo 4 [John]

_How infinite is space, and who decides your fate,  
why everything will dissolve into sand?  
How to avoid defeat, when truth and fiction meet  
Why nothing ever turns out as you plan?_

_These are things that I don't understand...  
Yeah, these are things that I don't understand_

"Things I don't understand" (Coldplay)

* * *

Estaba por acabar el ciclo, así como también se acercaban unos días de vacaciones, para los universitarios como John eso significaba que, a pesar de obtener un poco de descanso, el tiempo debía ser aprovechado repasando libros y textos de las clases. Él ya había planeado todo, especialmente cuando ahora tenía una novia de por medio, pues no quería descuidarla a ella y tampoco quería perder el ritmo de sus estudios.

Las vacaciones las aprovecharía para pasarla con su novia, ya que su familia había decidido llevar a su hermana (quien había acabado una etapa de su rehabilitación) a unos días de viaje en familia, ellos querían demostrarle su apoyo, por haberse (por fin) tomado en serio su mejora con el alcohol. John se había rehusado, nunca aprobó la actitud de su hermana y no lo haría hasta ver que ella realmente lo demostrara finalizando toda la rehabilitación, pero para ser sinceros, John lo único que quería era alejarse de su familia lo más que podía.

Amaba a sus padres, pero si ellos preferían pensar en que todo su esfuerzo no era más que su obligación, y que la situación de su hermana era un error que se podía remediar, entonces él simplemente se alejaría un poco y se concentraría en él mismo.

Faltaba exactamente una semana para las esperadas vacaciones, las clases apenas eran para entregar trabajos y terminar algunos que otros temas. En esa época, luego de asistir a clases, John solía meterse a la biblioteca con sus amigos o simplemente salían por el campus a hablar un rato. Los amigos que lo rodeaban siempre solían ser chicos con un tipo de diversión bastante tranquila, aunque en ocasiones se habían aventurado a algún bar o discoteca, el plan preferido era ir a comer o simplemente pasar el rato conversando.

Esta vez era diferente, John tenía una novia y ella era casi tan igual como él en el tema de estudiar, Mary siempre ponía el esfuerzo mental por delante, pero cuando podía relajarse, no dudaba ningún segundo en jalar a John a alguna fiesta en la universidad o de alguna amistad, ella parecía ser esa persona que llegaba a tu vida para inclinar la balanza y encontrar el equilibrio que necesitabas en tu vida. Por eso, luego de un par de horas en la biblioteca donde ambos habían aprovechado para terminar unos trabajos, John fue llevado de la mano hasta la fiesta que se estaba dando en uno de los campus de la universidad.

Esas fiestas eran bombas, los alumnos la organizaban y nunca faltaban las bebidas a cantidad, la buena música... y una que otras cosas ilícitas que podías conseguir disimuladamente. John había asistido a esas fiestas desde que había ingresado a estudiar, le gustaba bailar y beber, podía hacerlo tranquilamente cuando sabía que se había esforzado todo el maldito ciclo, se amanecía con sus amigos ahí y, aunque nunca se emborrachaba lo suficiente como para perder la razón, luego regresaba a casa con resaca temprano en la mañana.

Mary lo tenía de la mano mientras caminaban entre la gente para buscar a su grupo de amigos, las fiestas siempre se daban en el gran campo deportivo, por lo que tuvieron que caminar un tramo considerablemente largo hasta llegar al punto en donde habían acordado todos previamente. Una vez ahí, John no tardó en obtener su primera cerveza, esa noche no tenía pensado beber demasiado, ya que tenía la ligera certeza de que esa sería su primera noche con Mary.

La música era agradable, bastante contagiosa y la gente bailaba alrededor, pero cierto grupo de chicos llamaban más la atención al estar en grupo, sin bailar, pero ofreciendo "algo" a quién se les acercaba. Al verlos, John no pudo evitar recordar a Sherlock, no lo había vuelto a ver desde esa vez que Mike los había presentado. Es decir, unos meses atrás.

Cada que salía tarde de la universidad, John tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con el rizado en el paradero o en el bus, pero jamás lo volvió a ver, tampoco se había atrevido a preguntarle a Mike y él nunca le volvió a hablar sobre Sherlock. Prácticamente le había perdido el rastro a pesar de estar en la misma universidad y tener un amigo en común.

Cada vez que veía a un grupo de chicos de su estilo, lo buscaba con la mirada, pero después de todo ese tiempo comprendió que, al parecer e irónicamente, Sherlock no frecuentaba con ese grupo de gente. Al cabo de unas semanas, el rubio había llegado a pensar que se había cambiado de universidad y fue tanta su curiosidad que había averiguado sobre el chico disimuladamente preguntando quién tenía el primer puesto en todo el centro de estudios. Sherlock seguía impune y con mucha ventaja en el primer lugar.

Pasando los meses, John simplemente dejó de pensar en ello, hasta que aceptó la idea de que no volvería a verlo más.

La noche continuaba entre tragos y música, John ya había estado muy inmerso en el baile desde hace un par de horas junto a Mary cuando vio a Mike con una joven pelirroja en una conversación muy amena; sin embargo, no fue ella quien llamó su atención, sino lo que traía puesto... ese saco negro lo reconocería entre muchos, era el saco de Sherlock.

Entre la gente a su alrededor y Mary empujándolo a cada momento con su cuerpo, pudo notar que su amigo y aquella joven hablaban del abrigo, ya que la pelirroja constantemente tomaba la prenda y señalaba algo específico en el mismo. Cuando la canción finalmente finalizó, tomó a Mary de la mano y la dirigió hacia Mike, debía averiguar cómo es que ese abrigo llegó a ella y si el rizado estaba esa noche en la fiesta. Tomó dos cervezas del contenedor ya casi vacío y las abrió para luego entregarle una a su novia, miró a la pelirroja y saludó asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, eso fue suficiente para conseguir que Mike los presentara.

—Molly, te presento a dos amigos, John y su novia Mary—

—Hola—

Molly saludó mostrando una gran sonrisa, se envolvía en el abrigo como si de una manta se tratase, a John le dio la impresión de que Sherlock no estaría lejos y, sin querer, esa idea hizo que el corazón le latiera ligeramente más rápido.

—Creo que te estás congelando, mujer, deberías bailar un poco para que entres en calor— dijo Mary

—Oh, no, no soy buena con los bailes—

—No te recomiendo que la acompañes o no te dejará descansar en un par de horas—

John recibió un codazo en las costillas por aquel comentario, pero no importó, pudo darle un poco más de confianza a la joven para poder hablarle con más libertad.

—Mary tiene razón, estás de frío, pero tu abrigo se ve bastante cómodo— eso, fingir que no reconocía el abrigo sería algo más "disimulado" —pero creo que las mangas están para introducir los brazos ¿no lo crees? —

Luego de una divertida risa, Molly se encogió en hombros y acomodó el abrigo aún más para cubrir su cuello.

—Bueno, digamos que no quiero acostumbrarme a estar bien abrigada con esto ya que lo devolveré en un rato—

¡Bien!, confirmar que Sherlock estaba en la fiesta y que no andaba lejos provocó en John una alegría que ni él mismo pudo explicar, es que, de repente, fue consciente de lo mucho que le gustaría ver al rizado después todo ese tiempo.

—Oh, tu novio es un desconsiderado— dijo Mary deduciendo de inmediato que se trataba de la prenda de su novio

—No lo es, es solo que lo necesita— respondió al pelirroja entre una tímida risa

Fue extraño para John percatarse de lo mal que le cayó saber que Molly resultó ser la novia de Sherlock. A ver, saber que tenía novia no era una sorpresa, los chicos malos casi siempre atraen a las chicas, pero saber que alguien tan agrio como lo era el rizado tenía novia lo había sorprendido y, en cierta manera... "afectado".

—Un momento, Sher-... ¿ese abrigo de es de tu novio? —

John se maldijo, estuvo a punto de delatarse, no quería que Mike se enterara de que había reconocido el abrigo de Sherlock.

—Lo recordaste, creí que no lo harías— dijo Mike

John se dio cuenta que maldecirse por ser tan boca suelta no era suficiente.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó Mary

—Sherlock, el novio de Molly, es amigo mío. Se lo presenté a John hace unos meses—

—No me lo habías contado, John—

Mary lo tomó del brazo y sonrió divertida, no estaba molesta, pero pudo ver la extrañeza de su novia ya que John solía contarle todo y eso, por alguna razón, simplemente había decidido no contárselo. Algo en todo lo que tenga que ver con Sherlock se sentía íntimo.

John sonrió y se rascó la cabeza en un gesto de nerviosismo.

—No sabía que conocías a Sherlock, creo que no me ha contado sobre ti— dijo Molly

—Es que... apenas y nos vimos una vez— respondió inmediatamente

— ¿Qué? Pero... —

Mike fue inmediatamente interrumpido al ser jalado del brazo, John tenía que callarlo o soltaría toda la historia.

—Oye, Mike acompáñame a traer más cervezas, el contenedor casi está vacío—

Tomó el contenedor y se alejó de las chicas rápidamente acompañado de su amigo, quien no dudó en preguntarle por qué no quería que las chicas se enterasen de que conocía a Sherlock, John se las arregló para negarlo y cambiar inmediatamente de tema tratando de mostrar no tanto interés en ello.

Colocaron suficientes bebidas y regresaron cargando el contenedor uno a cada lado, John se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio a Molly colocándose de puntas mientras jalaba a Sherlock de la solapa para poder darle un delicado beso en los labios. Sería una mentira decir que John no se sintió mal de ver eso, pero era cierto, no pudo evitar sentir enojo al ver aquella escena... ¡¿pero por qué?! ¡¿Por qué le tenía que afectar?!

—Sherlock, oye... ¿nos ayudas? —

Mike dejó caer el contenedor, John solo se agachó para dejarlo en el piso sin soltarlo. Quería saludar a Sherlock, pero de su garganta no salieron palabras, especialmente cuando la mirada (claramente sorprendida) del chico de negro lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Recuerdas a John ¿verdad? — Mike respiraba con dificultad por el cansancio —Danos una mano, por favor, creo que cruzar todo el campo deportivo con este peso fue mala idea—

John tuvo que soportar la mirada de Sherlock en él mientras este tomaba el lugar de su amigo y alzaba el contenedor. Ni siquiera parpadeaba, maldita sea, se sentía muy incómodo, y como las palabras no llegaron a salir de su boca, saludó moviendo la cabeza y susurrando un "hey". Sherlock nunca contestó.

Luego de caminar los pocos metros hasta las chicas y colocar el dichoso contenedor en la mesa, John se puso al lado de su novia, vio a Sherlock hacer lo mismo con la diferencia de que este tomó la mano de su novia apenas estuvo a su lado. Mike empezó a repartir las cervezas, Sherlock también lo recibió, John no sabía exactamente cómo comportarse, la verdad era que no estaba seguro de, ahora que tenía al frente al rizado, sentirse cómodo con su presencia.

Agradeció que Mary fuera bastante sociable y empiece una conversación antes de que él se estuviera preguntando si es que debía hacerle conversación a Sherlock para no verse sospechoso de estar nervioso.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan? —

—Un mes con catorce días—

Sherlock había respondido justo antes de que Molly pudiera pronunciar palabra.

—Oh, sí que llevas la cuenta, Sherlock— Mary sonrió

—Él lleva la cuenta de todo— dijo Molly bastante divertida

—Es verdad— afirmó Mike

—No de todo, sólo de lo que es más importante para mí—

Esa respuesta provocó una visible sonrisa embobada de Molly, pero John frunció el ceño al ver el ligero gesto de incomodidad en el rizado. El rubio se preguntó si en realidad a Sherlock no le gustaban las demostraciones de cariño.

— ¿Y qué es lo más importante para ti? — preguntó el rubio

John seguía algo nervioso, pero si no hablaba sería muy obvia su incomodidad. Le dio un trago a su cerveza mientras sostenía la mirada del rizado en él.

—Trabajo y, por supuesto, estudios—

—Y tu novia— dijo Mike

— ...Sí—

Esa respuesta no había convencido a John del todo, sentía que había algo extraño en la relación de Sherlock y Molly. Pero a pesar de eso, ver al rizado en esa especie de incómoda situación le daba más confianza a él. Es decir, al menos él no era el único que sentía esa tensión en el ambiente.

—Y... ¿cómo vas en las clases? Veo que aún tienes el primer lugar en toda la universidad—

—Obviamente. Seré el primero mientras estudie aquí—

John no pudo evitar sentir ese golpe de superioridad de Sherlock, era increíble cómo es que el chico siempre se las arreglaba para destruir la imagen que él le creaba. Si era el genio que le había dicho Mike, entonces era un genio maldita e insoportablemente arrogante.

—Sherlock tiene una gran capacidad mental, incluso colabora con la policía cuando ellos no pueden resolver los casos— dijo Molly mientras acariciaba con su pulgar la mano de su novio

— ¿En serio? John, resuelve casos con la policía—

A John le pareció estúpido el comentario de Mary, además de estar por demás decirle algo que también lo había escuchado. No contestó, prefirió darle otro trago a su cerveza. El estúpido de Sherlock estaba recibiendo atención que no merecía.

—Molly lo ayuda con los casos, yo ocasionalmente—

Mike parecía ser el único hombre del grupo que no estaba incómodo, el rubio se dio cuenta de ello. Se preguntó cómo es que había tenido tantas ganas de ver a Sherlock y ahora volvía a caerle tan mal como antes, que fuera un genio no cambiaba lo desagradable de su actitud. Además, le jodía ser el único que no lo soportaba, hasta Mary se veía entusiasmada con él.

—Bueno, como sea, vamos a bailar— dijo John poniéndose de pie

Mary se levantó con él, no sin antes preguntarle a Sherlock si también quería bailar, este solo la miró frunciendo el ceño. Ella esbozó una divertida sonrisa entendiendo que su pregunta había sido estúpida. Al final, Molly fue la que se unió a ellos después de tanta insistencia, dejando solos a Mike y Sherlock.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, John observaba al rizado disimuladamente, el porte de este ahora se veía más relajado, por lo que supo que su presencia no era tan agradable para Sherlock. Bueno, se podía decir que estaban a mano en eso.

En algún momento del baile pudo notar que el chico no traía sus típicas botas, sino unas zapatillas clásicas negras, esas que cubren los tobillos y, al parecer, estaban tan limpias que lo blanco de la suela resaltaba en todo lo negro. Los pantalones también del mismo color y siempre perfectamente entallado a su cuerpo, el saco negro y una camiseta que (obviamente) era negra, pero podía notar un diseño blanco en lo poco que se podía ver, ya que el saco estaba cerrado desde el segundo botón. John sintió que Sherlock era únicamente atrayente e interesante de lejos, pero hablar con él y tratarlo personalmente era una total decepción.

Su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido por la voz de su novia que le reclamaba su atención, ella se había dado cuenta que él había estado observando a Sherlock desde hace un buen rato, por lo que, cuando le preguntó si había algo que quería preguntarle al rizado, tuvo que mentirle diciendo que simplemente no confiaba dejar a una persona así con Mike. Había procurado decirlo al oído de su novia para que Molly no lo escuchara.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que John decidió que habían sido suficientes cervezas, él no solía emborracharse rápido, pero tampoco quería probar a su límite. Había bailado casi sin parar y ya tenía ganas de salir de todo el bullicio, Mary también parecía querer lo mismo, ya que se había pasado la última media hora sentada con la cabeza recostada en su hombro.

Sherlock y Molly se habían pasado la mayoría del tiempo sentados juntos y tomados de la mano, conversando (bueno, solo Molly) y tomando un poco. John había evitado volver a hablarle a Sherlock, en ocasiones habían cruzado miradas y eso era todo, incluso el rubio pudo percatarse que, en ocasiones, el rizado lo observaba atentamente para luego simplemente ignorarlo otra vez. Al menos no habían tenido una discusión, agradecía eso porque no quería hacerle pasar un mal rato a su novia.

—Creo que llevaré a Mary a casa— dijo John

—Perdón ¿qué dijiste? — respondió Mary

—Mary me llevará a casa—

—Exacto. Vamos—

Molly sonrió divertida —Sería buena idea que también lo lleven a él— la chica señaló a Mike

John negó divertido con la cabeza, Mike era un gran alumno, muy aplicado y con buenas calificaciones, pero cuando podía divertirse, siempre procuraba hacerlo con todas las de la ley a punta de bebidas y baile. Tal vez por eso siempre traía a John con él, ya que el rubio siempre terminaba cuidándolo y devolviéndolo sano y salvo a casa.

—Es lo que siempre hago— dijo John

El rubio se acercó a su amigo y colocó el brazo del mismo en su cuello, lo levantaría en su hombro y lo llevaría hasta el auto de Mary

—Adiós, Molly—

John se despidió de la pelirroja, pero ignoró completamente a Sherlock quien parecía muy concentrado en su teléfono celular. Ese detalle fue notado por ambas chicas, pero a John no le importó, no volvería a ver a Sherlock, si no lo vio en varios meses antes de esa noche, era probable que no tendrá que verlo en mucho tiempo otra vez.

El rubio se inclinó un poco y tomó aire para poder levantar a su amigo como lo tenía planeado, tal vez eran las cervezas, pero John no pudo con el peso de Mike a pesar de que este no era un muchacho de peso. El cuerpo simplemente le ganó hacia adelante.

— ¡John! Espera, déjalo, te vas a caer con él— Mary intentó ayudarlo

—No, solo... maldita sea, Mike... —

—Hazte a un lado— interrumpió Sherlock

La voz del chico sorprendió a John antes de que pueda decir algo, el cuerpo de Sherlock se inclinó para usar la misma técnica del rubio y así cargar a Mike. Fueron segundos los que los penetrantes ojos del rizado dejaron a John anonadado, su rostro había pasado tan cerca de él que había sentido el olor de la cerveza en su aliento. John no tuvo más opción que hacerse a un lado y dejar que Sherlock cargara a su amigo.

Ahora los cuatro se dirigían al estacionamiento de la universidad. Una vez que Mike fue acomodado en los asientos de atrás, John no tuvo más remedio que agradecerle al chico por su ayuda.

—Gracias, Sherlock—

—Para estar en forma no tienes suficiente fuerza—

Ahí va otra vez, esos malditos comentarios que hacían de Sherlock el ser más insoportable del planeta.

— ¿Disculpa? —

—Tranquilo, no es culpa tuya, es culpa de tu novia—

—Sherlock— advirtió Molly

John lo miró atentamente, empezaba a preguntarse si Sherlock en realidad estaba siendo irrespetuoso a propósito.

—La última vez que nos vimos tenías el cuerpo mejor formado, tal vez ocupabas tu tiempo en algún deporte, rugby ¿no es así? Ahora que tienes novia, prefieres invertir ese tiempo en ella, por consecuencia, haz subido, tal vez, tres kilos, tus músculos ahora están más flácidos y por lo tanto tu fuerza no es la misma que la de hace unos meses—

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente entre los cuatro, a John definitivamente no le había gustado lo que había escuchado, ahora sí tenía una muy buena razón para golpearlo en la cara, pero eso no pasó ya que Mary fue la primera en hablar para calmar la situación entre los dos varones.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo, sí, John está algo... — Mary habló divertida mientras apretaba levemente el brazo de John —Pero me encanta. Además, tienes razón, voy hacer que John vuelva a practicar rugby—

John miró a su novia totalmente sorprendido, acababa de darle la razón a Sherlock ¡¿Por qué hizo tal cosa?!

— ¿Qué estás hablando...? Mary... —

—Te acompañaré a tus entrenamientos, amor, no te preocupes— interrumpió ella

El rubio no estaba seguro a quién reclamar ahora, miró a Sherlock y pudo notar una muy ligera sonrisa, tal parece que le agradaba ver cómo Mary lo había hecho quedar mal.

—Adiós, chicos—

Mary se despidió mientras que empujaba a John para que rodeara el auto y entrara. John miró a Sherlock totalmente molesto, pero tal parece que su mirada no era lo suficientemente intimidante, ya que Sherlock traía una mirada increíblemente intensa y su ligera sonrisa ahora se notaba más.

Por un momento juró que Sherlock lo estaba coqueteando, pero lo descartó de inmediato, el alcohol lo estaba haciendo pensar estupideces.

Entró cerrando la puerta fuertemente, segundos después Mary estaba encendiendo el auto rumbo a la casa de Mike. Los primeros veinte minutos del viaje la pasaron en silencio, John nunca se había molestado tanto con ella antes, se sentía como un imbécil al pensar de lo mucho que Sherlock habría disfrutado de ver a Mary en su contra.

—John, por Dios, ¿no vas a decir nada? —

John tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada en las calles de la ciudad, no quiso contestar, no tenía ganas de hablar, pero la insistencia de Mary lo molestó más.

—Mary, basta, no pienso discutir contigo ahora—

—Pero no puedes estar molesto, John—

El rubio soltó una risa sarcástica como respuesta.

—Oh, por favor, John, Sherlock solo te dijo... gordo. No puedes molestarte por eso, tú no estás gordo—

John finalmente la miró, se había ofendido por lo que había escuchado. Nuevamente se preguntó cómo era que sólo a él Sherlock le caía tan mal.

—No estoy enojado por eso, Mary, Sherlock es un imbécil que recibe halagos solo por su capacidad mental, pero es un pedante malcriado que no duda en joderme la vida cada que nos encontramos—

—Ay, por favor—

— ¡Qué demonios, Mary! ¡Se supone que deberías estar de mi lado! —

—Lo estoy, pero estás exagerando, querido, Sherlock es una persona algo especial, eso es todo—

— ¡¿Especial?! ¡¿No escuchaste lo que dijo acaso?! —

Indignado, impotente, traicionado, así se sentía John en esos momentos.

—Baja tu voz, señor dramático. Sherlock solo dice las cosas como son, es alguien que no se caya nada. Me agrada—

Muy bien, estaba dicho, esa noche había sido una mala idea dejarse llevar a la fiesta. Ahora estaba peleado con su novia, pasaría la noche solo en su casa (con todo ese problema las ganas de pasar la noche con ella se habían esfumado) y con la maldita certeza de que Sherlock se estaría burlando de él toda la noche.

Luego de dejar a Mike en su casa, Mary condujo hasta la casa del rubio, todo en completo silencio, John apenas le dio un beso en la mejilla y susurró un "gracias" bastante distante y bajó del auto sin decir nada más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	9. Capítulo 4 [Sherlock]

_Call me the Devil, it's true..._

_Some can't accept, but I crept inside you  
So if a stranger calls you,  
don't let him whisper his name  
'Cause it's Voodoo..._

"Voodoo" (Black Sabbath)

* * *

Los últimos meses Sherlock había sido interceptado constantemente por Jim saliendo de la universidad. Iban al bar y no salían de ahí hasta el día siguiente. Sherlock había estado combinando nuevas drogas para hacer sus noches más largas y con energía, de hecho, su cuerpo se había acomodado muy bien, lo soportaba mientras estas eran solo en un pequeño porcentaje.

Sin embargo, las drogas son drogas y combinarlas constantemente no era buena idea, porque le había provocado problemas en sus semanas de abstinencia para los exámenes. Tener cerca a Jim tampoco había sido bueno, este siempre le ofrecía sustancias de excelente calidad y variedad, y a Sherlock a veces le era imposible negarse.

Fue una mañana particularmente desagradable lo que lo obligó a enderezarse un poco, él solía controlarse muy bien, pero ahora se estaba dejando llevar con bastante facilidad, se dio cuenta de ello cuando se levantó desorientado aquella mañana, con el pantalón abierto y al lado de Jim. No recordaba muy bien los detalles, pero tenía pequeños recuerdos de la mano de Moriarty dándole un placentero y gentil masaje en aquella zona.

Sherlock entendió que Jim se había aprovechado.

El estar probando nuevas drogas lo dejaba un poco inconsciente en ocasiones y Moriarty sabía eso bastante bien. Esa justamente era una de las razones por la que su "relación" (si se podía llamarlo así) empezó a desmoronarse rápidamente. Jim siempre quería las cosas a su ritmo y a su manera y Sherlock detestaba eso, ni siquiera sabía cómo era que se había metido en esa especie de rara relación que solo se basaba en una noche de sexo. Además, hace varias semanas que las cosas se habían salido de control y en ocasiones, Moriarty parecía ir mucho más allá de lo que Sherlock se atrevería.

El rizado se había acostumbrado a acudir a él cuando quería drogas o charlar un rato; sin embargo, con el tiempo Jim se había tomado el acercamiento como algo más íntimo, además de hacerle pasar por situaciones tóxicas que dejaban a Sherlock cuestionándose si había llegado demasiado lejos. Es que usar drogas en otras personas puede ser divertido solo hasta cierto punto.

Todos esos problemas terminaron alejando a Sherlock por un tiempo, lo que ocasionó que se consiguiera sus dosis en otros lugares (se negaba, incluso, a comprarle a la gente de Jim), pero nadie vendía la misma calidad, así que, (muy para su disgusto) decidió arreglar las cosas con él, pero con condiciones de por medio. Ellos sólo serían únicamente "amigos" (aunque ese término era demasiado), y así era como se debían mantener.

Pero no, esa mañana había amanecido al lado de Jim notando que evidentemente lo había tocado sabiendo que no estaba en su sano juicio, incluso había algunos restos de sus propios fluidos en su pantalón y en el de Jim también y eso encendió su enojo aún más. Se levantó como pudo mientras recobraba sus sentidos poco a poco y apenas el otro se había despertado, la acalorada discusión entre ellos había pasó a los golpes, terminando solo cuando Irene, preocupada por la integridad de su habitación (porque, al parecer, Jim ni siquiera se molestó en llevarlo a un lugar más privado) tuvo que pedir ayuda a varios amigos del bar para separarlos.

Sherlock y Jim no se volvieron a hablar por semanas, pero (nuevamente) Sherlock terminó harto de irse a los rincones más sucios de Londres para inyectarse drogas alteradas y con agujas generalmente (y peligrosamente) usadas. El maldito de Moriarty se había asegurado de que su negocio sea el único con las mejores y más puras drogas de Londres. Acostumbrarse a la calidad y la comodidad de las buenas drogas y el bar, hizo que Sherlock volviera a Jim como la vez anterior.

Jim Moriarty tenía vendedores en casi toda la ciudad y con todos los buenos proveedores para él, prácticamente no tenía competidor. Sherlock sabía muy bien cómo es que desaparecían los que se atrevían a hacerle competencia, sabía en qué se había convertido Jim con el tiempo, así que decidió no subestimar su "amistad" con él. Estar del lado del más fuerte podría serle útil en algún momento.

* * *

Cuatro casos habían sido resueltos por él en esos meses, y uno de ellos había hecho aún más cercana su amistad con Molly, especialmente cuando era ella quien lo dejaba entrar a escondidas para usar el laboratorio. Sherlock había pensado en algún momento el robarle las llaves y obtener una copia de la misma, pero la pelirroja lo sorprendió un día entregándole una llave solo para él. Ella sabía que la podrían hasta expulsar por ello, pero se arriesgó por él; sin embargo, la chica tenía una condición y Sherlock, luego de analizarlo por unos segundos, decidió acceder a la petición.

—Entonces... ¿aceptas? — dijo ella sorprendida

—Suena justo—

—Eh... yo... —

—Molly, por favor, no lo pienses tanto, sólo dime lo que debo hacer—

Ser novio de Molly Hooper no sonaba atractivo para él, pero gracias a ello, podría cruzar los límites que le impedían, por ejemplo, lograr convencer a la chica de utilizar las sustancias químicas de la universidad, porque conseguirlos por él solo significaba pedirle ayuda a Mycroft, así que... todo sea por la ciencia. Luego de un par de días donde puso en práctica miradas y hasta (aunque a él le pareció insípido) besos castos en los labios, Sherlock tuvo el acceso a cada utensilio del laboratorio. La universidad estaba muy bien equipada, así que era casi el paraíso para él.

Aunque los beneficios eran grandes, el costo era bastante tedioso, sus visitas al bar habían disminuido y Jim solía burlarse de él cuando pasaba con el auto las veces que Sherlock se podía "deshacer" de Molly luego de salir de clases, (sabía perfectamente que esa relación era plenamente por interés). Irene incluso le había pedido que la llevara al bar, pero Sherlock los conocía bien, Molly acabaría mal si pisaba algún día ese bar. Bueno, la verdad era que no la quería a ella ahí, ese lugar servía para alejarse de sus constantes muestras de cariño. Durante el mes de su relación pudieron resolver dos casos juntos, Molly fue de gran ayuda, tener un brazo extra agilizaba su investigación y lo resolvía más rápido, eso sin duda era el lado bueno de todo.

Las vacaciones estaban por llegar, las clases se habían vuelto más aburridas ahora que solo dejaban trabajos o simplemente terminaban temas pendientes, la compañía de Molly era casi permanente la mayoría del tiempo y, de vez en cuando, se encontraban con Mike. No había vuelto a ver a John desde que Jim apareció con su auto nuevo, ya casi no tomaba el bus en ese paradero, siempre podía irse al bar con Jim o salir (obligatoriamente) a caminar con Molly luego de clases. Tampoco se había cruzado con el rubio en la biblioteca y ni Mike le volvió a hablar de él tampoco, así que simplemente le había perdido el rastro.

Era extraño para él sentir un ligero deseo de volverlo a ver, podía caerle algo mal, pero cada vez que lo recordaba, podía sentir que había algo que lo atraía. Constantemente trató de eliminar los recuerdos del chico, pero siempre volvían a él de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando se encontraba con Mike.

Luego de la última clase del día, Molly le había rogado que la acompañara a la fiesta en el campo deportivo de la universidad, se venían las vacaciones y ella se había animado a ir ahora que tenía la compañía de Sherlock con ella.

—Molly, tú no bailas, sobrarás en esa fiesta sentada toda la noche—

—Sherlock... —Molly se sonrojó ligeramente —Se supone que deberías animarme a ir, eres mi novio—

—Pero a ti no te gustan las fiestas—

—Sí me gustan, solo que no las frecuento. Además, Mike estará ahí, me mandó un mensaje para reunirnos, estarán sus amigos con él—

El rizado frunció los labios levemente, no quería ir a esa fiesta, prefería ir al bar y golpearse con alguien al ritmo de la música, cosa que ya extrañaba desde hace semanas.

—Molly, no creo que sea buena idea... —

—Ya sé— interrumpió ella —Podríamos ir a algún lado ¿no?, o tal vez a mi casa. Podrías subir por la parte de atrás como esa vez—

Sherlcok entonces entendió a dónde quería llegar su novia, aquella vez que se vio obligado a escabullirse por la parte de atrás de la casa de Molly hasta la habitación de la misma, ya que con ella estaban los resultados de las muestras que le había enviado. La pelirroja se había mostrado bastante cariñosa con él y fue incómodo tener que alejarla cuando esta se había lanzado a él recostándolo en su cama mientras lo besaba con deseo. No quería repetir esa situación nuevamente, sabía que la lastimaría y no le convenía tener una Molly enojada.

Ciertamente, podría cumplir con las exigencias de la chica, pero la única vez que había tenido relaciones sexuales con una mujer, Sherlock había terminado insatisfecho. Las chicas no eran lo suyo, él lo sabía bien a pesar de tener muy poca experiencia en el tema.

—Dijiste que Mike estaría ahí ¿no es así? —

—Sí—

—Bueno, tal vez... tal vez debamos ir—

Sherlock vio como la sonrisa de Molly se desvaneció de inmediato, el rizado tuvo que soltarle la mano y abrazarla mientras seguían caminando. El pasillo estaba algo vacío, pero Sherlock podía sentirse igual de ridículo.

—Por favor, Molly, todavía... todavía no es el momento—

Varios segundos de silencio que parecieron más largos de lo normal pusieron en alerta a Sherlock, si Molly se ofendía o se enojaba, tendría que tener otro plan para contentarla esa noche.

—De acuerdo, Sherlock—

La pelirroja sonó decepcionada, pero para Sherlock eso era un alivio.

Desde las grandes ventanas del pasillo se podían ver las luces en el campo deportivo, la fiesta había empezado hace ya bastante rato y a medida que los universitarios salían de clases, cada vez más gente se reunía en el campo. Cuando abrieron la puerta para salir, el frío los golpeó de inmediato, aunque más a Molly quien apenas sintió el clima recordó que había dejado su chaqueta en el aula.

—Rayos... Sherlock, debo volver, dejé mi chaqueta—

El rizado no había notado aquello, ya que horas atrás, antes de encontrarse con ella, había ingresado a su palacio mental y había eliminado los recuerdos de Molly de ese día. Se quedó callado mientras veía a su novia dudar si volver por su chaqueta o no... frunció el ceño ¿por qué dudaría en ir por la prenda si realmente la necesitaba?... cuando la pelirroja lo quedó mirando en silencio, le tomó un par de segundos entender lo que ocurría, ahí entraba su deber de novio.

—De acuerdo— dijo rodando los ojos

Sherlock dejó caer su mochila, se quitó el saco y se lo puso a Molly, realmente le parecía una pérdida de tiempo tener que "arreglar" un problema que no era suyo.

—Puedo llevar tu mochila—

—No—

Sentenció Sherlock inmediatamente, él llevaba cosas ahí que no quería que Molly viera.

—Entonces te espero allá, estaremos... —

—Recibí el mismo mensaje—

Interrumpió Sherlock mientras se colocaba la mochila en el hombro y volvía a ingresar al pasillo, ni siquiera la volteó a mirar, simplemente caminó hasta perderse de la vista de su novia.

La última clase de Molly se había dado en un salón que estaba a dos pisos arriba, ella estaba en un ciclo anterior a él, por lo que no coincidían en las clases (cosa que Sherlock agradecía), pero ahora era una clara desventaja ya que el ascensor estaba en mantenimiento.

Subía las escaleras cuando se topó con un grupo de chicos, vestidos como él (aunque un poco más llamativos), Sherlock nunca se intimidaba con ellos, no lo hacía con nadie, así que siguió su camino ignorando los pequeños paquetes que se repartían a escondidas.

—Hey, tenemos pastillas—

Sherlock no se detuvo, siguió subiendo ignorando el llamado.

—Estos son de Jim Moriarty, amigo—

Eso había sonado bien, tanto que el rizado se detuvo de inmediato. No había podido comprarle nada a Jim desde la semana pasada, había estado ocupado con su último caso y había consumido de su reserva de manera precavida (de la cual quedaba casi nada), como siempre lo hacía en esas situaciones. Volteó y miró al sujeto por encima del hombro, este que tenía el cabello alborotado y pintado de un horrible color verde.

— Cocaína, ¿tienes agujas? —

Preguntó Sherlock bajando un par de escalones, en el grupo de chicos había dos hombres y una chica, esta última lo miraba de pies a cabeza, uno de los chicos empezó a buscar algo en su mochila mientras que el otro lo miraba con el rostro ligeramente levantado demostrando superioridad. Sherlock podría reírse en la cara de cada uno, los veía increíblemente ridículos.

—Toma, Jim me dijo que, si te veía, que te diera todo lo que pidieras sin cobrar. Solo por esta vez, por cortesía— sonrió de manera burlona

Sherlock extendió su mano para recibir el pequeño paquete en su mano, segundos después, también recibió dos agujas selladas del otro chico.

—Jim me ha hablado mucho de ti, eres buen cliente—

— ¿Dónde está tu saco? Te he visto usarlo en el bar— dijo la chica

El rizado no respondió a ninguno de ellos, simplemente abrió su mochila y guardó los objetos dentro. Después sólo siguió su camino en total silencio.

—Oye, lleva a tu linda novia al bar una noche, nosotros podríamos hacer que se divierta—

Sherlock los ignoró nuevamente, esa era una de las razones por la que nunca llevaría a Molly a un sitio así. La pobre chica no sobreviviría una noche dentro de ese lugar y él nunca se perdonaría si a ella le ocurría algo por su culpa.

Una vez tuvo la chaqueta de Molly con él, Sherlock decidió darle un buen uso a una de las agujas, solo un poco, no quería que los demás lo notasen drogado. Fue al baño y se encerró en el último cubículo, a esa hora y con la fiesta afuera, Sherlock tenía la privacidad que necesitaba.

Preparó todo rápidamente para luego sacar el torniquete de goma que siempre traía con él en su mochila, subió la manga de su camiseta (siempre utilizaba camisetas de manga larga para ocultar las marcas de las agujas en su brazo) y se inyectó la droga con cuidado, lentamente, con la destreza que le daba su práctica casi constante.

Recostó la cabeza en el inodoro sintiendo su cuerpo responder a la sustancia, podía reconocer la pureza de la misma al sentir la adrenalina envolviéndolo al poco tiempo de entrar en su cuerpo. Era maravilloso y exquisito, todo un viaje a otros mundos que lo dejaba relajado, pero acelerado a la vez. Le tomó unos minutos poder recuperarse, ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

No se había inyectado la cantidad que solía usar cuando no tenía un caso de por medio, pero era suficiente para soportar las aburridas horas que le esperaban. Guardó todo y salió del baño con la chaqueta de Molly en su brazo.

De regreso no se encontró el grupo de chicos en la escalera, es más, parecía que todo ese lado del campus estaba vacío, la bulla de afuera ahora se escuchaba más fuerte, tal parecía que la fiesta ahora sí había tomado fuerza. El frío viento chocó contra él al salir, sabía dónde estarían sus amigos, por lo que decidió rodear el lugar para no tener que meterse entre todo el tumulto.

Molly lo recibió con una sonrisa apenas lo vio y no tuvo que esperar mucho para recibir un pequeño beso en los labios, a Sherlock le pareció agradable el gesto, aunque era claro que solo era por la droga recién ingresada en su organismo.

—Te demoraste mucho, creí que te habías perdido—

Molly tomó su chaqueta mientras dejaba que Sherlock le quitara el saco.

—Sabes que eso no es posible, Molly—

—Como sea, cariño. Te presento a Mary—

Sherlock se terminaba de arreglar el saco cuando la rubia extendió su mano para saludarlo.

—Soy Mary Morstan— sonrió divertida

Al rizado le pareció extraño, generalmente las chicas saludaban con un beso en la mejilla; sin embargo, no podía quejarse, era agradable saber que no recibiría el beso de una desconocida.

—Sherlock Holmes— dijo tomándole la mano y apretándolo suavemente

—Así que, Molly— Mary se alejó un poco y miró a la pelirroja con una sonrisa —tu novio es alto y delgado, solo le falta fama y lo tendría todo—

Si había algo que Sherlock detestaba eran esas estúpidas conversaciones de chicas, ni con toda la droga del mundo en sus venas podría soportar una conversación como esa.

—Bueno, para mí lo tiene todo, no necesito más—

Molly se colocó delante de él y lo tomó de la solapa, el ligero jalón de su novia lo obligó a agacharse un poco y así recibir los labios de la chica en los suyos.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo el calor de la respiración de Molly en su rostro, se sentía bien en cierto modo, pues con el pasar del mes, había aprendido a disfrutar de ese calor que lo envolvía gracias al cariño de la chica. No sentía lo mismo que ella, por supuesto, pero debía admitir que había aprendido a apreciarla más que antes.

—Sherlock, oye... ¿nos ayudas? —

Sherlock reconoció la voz de Mike de inmediato, pero tuvo que esperar unos segundos hasta que Molly se alejara y soltara su saco.

Definitivamente no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a John... y pudo ver claramente que el rubio estaba tan sorprendido como él.

—Recuerdas a John ¿verdad? — Mike respiraba con dificultad por el cansancio —Danos una mano, por favor, creo que cruzar todo el campo deportivo con este peso fue mala idea—

Sherlock sentía que no podía sacar los ojos de John, tal vez era por la droga en su organismo, pero no pudo evitar analizarlo, por lo que se dio cuenta de la ligera subida de peso del rubio, y su ligero rubor al verlo. Vio sus zapatillas, no eran como las de antes, están eran menos deportivas, con eso pudo saber de inmediato que había dejado el rugby por alguna razón, lo más probable era que fuera por estar en una relación amorosa. Sherlock se había dado cuenta lo del Rugby la última vez que se habían visto, la mochila del rubio estaba abierta y mostraba entre los cuadernos y libros la parte de una camiseta, reconoció el uniforme del equipo de rugby de la universidad en ella.

Después de analizarlo en pocos segundos, Sherlock ya estaba alzando el contenedor, vio a John mover su cabeza hacia arriba mientras susurraba un "hey" como saludo, pero no contestó. Fue consciente de que su mirada estaba siendo demasiado evidente, por lo que prefirió redirigirla a la mesa y llevar el contenedor hasta colocarlo en la misma. Ver a John lo había alterado un poco, pero lo disimuló bastante bien, se colocó al lado de Molly y la tomó de la mano, no porque quería, le parecía incómodo hacerlo, pero era lo que necesitaba para que su mente no se concentre demasiado en John.

Entonces Mike abrió el contenedor y empezó a repartir cervezas a todos, Sherlock no dudó en abrir el suyo y beber de ella inmediatamente.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan? —

—Un mes con catorce días— respondió

—Oh, sí que llevas la cuenta, Sherlock— Mary sonrió

—Él lleva la cuenta de todo— dijo Molly bastante divertida

—Es verdad— afirmó Mike

A Sherlock le pareció estúpida la conversación que se había formado, tenía una noche larga que soportar.

—No de todo, sólo de lo que es más importante para mí— aclaró

Al percatarse de la sonrisa embobada de Molly, Sherlock comprendió que sus palabras habían sido mal interpretadas. Lo más importante no era Molly, al menos no tan importante como otros datos que almacenaba en su palacio mental, pero prefirió callar, aclarar ese punto no le convendría después.

— ¿Y qué es lo más importante para ti? — preguntó John

Sherlock lo miró y procuró mantenerse serio, el detalle de la manzana de adán moviéndose en el cuello de John mientras bebía la cerveza lo distrajo por un segundo.

—Trabajo y, por supuesto, estudios— respondió

—Y tu novia— dijo Mike

Por supuesto que no, Molly era importante, pero no tanto como para almacenar todo sobre ella y ocupar espacio en su mente. Necesaria, esa sería la palabra que mejor la describía a ella. Pero nuevamente, Sherlock prefirió no decir nada.

— ...Sí— se limitó a decir

—Y... ¿cómo vas en las clases? Veo que aún tienes el primer lugar en toda la universidad—

Vaya, parece que John ya superó la impresión, ahora intenta entablar una conversación, pero ¿eso es lo primero que se le ocurre? Era claro que Sherlock tendría el primer lugar en la universidad, hasta el más tonto lo sabría.

—Obviamente. Seré el primero mientras estudie aquí— respondió

—Sherlock tiene una gran capacidad mental, incluso colabora con la policía cuando ellos no pueden resolver los casos—

Sherlock sintió el pulgar de Molly acariciándolo suavemente... maldita sea, podía soportar esos detalles a solas, pero los odiaba en público.

— ¿En serio? John, resuelve casos con la policía— le dijo Mary a John

— Molly lo ayuda con los casos, yo ocasionalmente— dijo Mike

Ya se había librado del cuchicheo de las chicas sobre lo guapo y delgado que era, ahora se venía la conversación de "todos conocemos a Sherlock Holmes". Contuvo sus ganas de huir de ese lugar.

—Bueno, como sea, vamos a bailar— dijo John poniéndose de pie

El rubio al menos logró hacer algo útil por él, detuvo la conversación antes de que esta se vuelva peligrosamente interesante para las chicas.

— ¿Te nos unes, Sherlock? — preguntó Mary

Sherlock frunció el ceño de inmediato, ¿hablaba en serio?, él no tenía ninguna pinta de querer unirse a bailar con ellos. La sonrisa de la rubia le demostró que no necesitaba contestar con palabras.

Con un poco de insistencia, Molly finalmente se animó a bailar con ellos, quedándose solo con Mike.

—Creí que no vendrías— Mike sonrió divertido

–Molly quería venir—

—Ah, ya veo. La novia manda, eh—

Sherlock lo miró con el ceño fruncido — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —

—Sherlock, eres un chico malo, pero cuando el amor toca, uno es capaz de hacer cosas que antes creías imposible—

—Pero yo no... — el rizado se detuvo de inmediato, estuvo a punto de hablar demás

Luego de soportar una explicación más sobre el amor y "sus efectos en los chicos malos", Sherlock aprovechó a sacar un poco de información sobre el rubio. Fue así como se enteró de que John y Mary habían sido amigos desde que habían empezado la carrera, pero hace poco más de dos meses habían iniciado su relación. John en un principio quería unirse al ejército, pero decidió seguir medicina al salir de la escuela, que tenía una hermana con problemas de alcohol, lo cual empeoraba su relación con ella porque jamás pudieron llevarse bien. Con eso, Sherlock pudo confirmar su teoría de que John intentaba resaltar en su familia, de seguro que quería llamar la atención de sus padres quienes se enfocan más en la hermana problemática que en él.

Gracias a todo lo que Mike soltó sobre el rubio, Sherlock tuvo una imagen más nítida de quien era John, le seguía pareciendo interesante, pero no lograba convencerse de qué era eso tan especial que hacía que su mente se rehusara a olvidarlo, ¿acaso había algo más que solo su subconsciente lo entendía? En todo caso, si eso era, ¿cómo podría descubrirlo?

Molly se sentó a su lado luego de un par de canciones, le tomó la mano y le regaló una sonrisa, Sherlock respondió igual, aunque podía estar seguro que su sonrisa no se veía tan genuina. Molly empezó a hablar con él y Mike, pero el rizado no prestaba atención, él nunca lo hacía a cosas que lo aburrían. En ocasiones miraba a John bailando alegremente con Mary, a veces se mostraba bastante coqueto y rozaba su cuerpo contra ella, a Mary parecía gustarle porque ella respondía de la misma manera. Sherlock solo rodó los ojos y tomó otra cerveza, tal parecía que John era interesante y estúpido a la vez.

Cuando la pareja finalmente volvió, Sherlock pensó que John nuevamente le haría conversación, no podía negar que esa idea lo molestaba un poco, pero parte de él también quería que lo hiciera; sin embargo, nunca pasó, era claro que el rubio lo estaba ignorando y evitaba tener que hablarle. Algunas veces sus miradas se cruzaban, generalmente cuando el rubio lo sorprendía observándolo, es que al rizado se le hacía difícil quitarle los ojos de encima, era lo único que le llamaba la atención en todo el maldito lugar.

—Creo que llevaré a Mary a casa— dijo John

Sherlock le daba el último trago a su cuarta cerveza, agradeció que el rubio dijera eso, era claro que Molly quería irse también, ya que Mike se había quedado dormido en el asiento luego de tantas cervezas y unos cuantos bailes.

—Perdón ¿qué dijiste? — respondió Mary

—Mary me llevará a casa—

—Exacto. Vamos—

Sherlock sonrió burlón, ojalá Mike hubiera visto eso para que vea quién estaba realmente estúpidamente enamorado en ese grupo.

—Sería buena idea que también lo lleven a él— dijo Molly señalando a Mike

—Es lo que siempre hago— John negó con la cabeza al esbozar una sonrisa divertida

Sherlock sintió vibrar su teléfono, era un mensaje de Jim. Una sonrisa de lado se hizo presente en su rostro cuando lo leyó.

_El guitarrista se rompió el cuello. Me debes cinco dólares.  
JM_

Jim y Sherlock habían apostado hace unos días sobre la muerte del guitarrista principal de la banda que tocaba en el bar los fines de semana, este chico estaba al borde y ambos sabían que en cualquier momento tendría una sobredosis. Jim apostó a que sus constantes mareos y desequilibrio lo harían tropezar en el escenario y del golpe moriría; Sherlock, en cambio, aseguraba que su adicción lo llevaría a la sobredosis en poco tiempo.

_Técnicamente, resbaló y cayó por las primeras convulsiones de la sobredosis.  
SH_

_No estuviste aquí para verlo.  
JM_

_¿Acaso necesito estar ahí para deducir eso?  
SH_

_Murió por el cuello roto. No seas un bebé, has perdido la apuesta, Sherlock.  
Acepto otros tipos de pago...  
JM_

Sherlock fue interrumpido por un ligero empujón por parte de Molly, luego señaló disimuladamente a John quien estaba luchando por no caer con Mike. El rizado rodó los ojos y guardó su celular para acercarse claramente fastidiado de tener que ser él quien cargue a Mike. John definitivamente no podría hacerlo.

—Hazte a un lado— dijo

Se inclinó para tomar el cuerpo de Mike, por unos segundos cruzó la mirada de John y en ella reconoció aquella mirada de la primera vez que se vieron y sólo fue consciente de la cercanía de sus rostros cuando sintió el olor a alcohol proveniente del rubio, inmediatamente después de eso John se hizo a un lado.

—Lo dejaremos en su casa, pobre Mike— dijo Mary

Sherlock cargó a Mike en su hombro y todos caminaron hasta el estacionamiento, Mary se apresuró a abrir el auto una vez que llegaron, así Sherlock pudo colocar el cuerpo de Mike en los asientos de atrás. Agradecía que a su amigo no se le había ocurrido vomitar en el camino. Se incorporó y acomodó su saco con molestia, él no tendría que estar soportando esa situación, no había sido su culpa que Mike sea tan borracho.

Molly intentó ayudarlo acomodando el cuello de su saco, pero él quitó la mano de chica en un reflejo de su malhumorado estado. Ella lo miró avergonzada por unos segundos y Sherlock se reprendió por eso en secreto, — _"no fue mi intención"_ — susurró intentando remediar la situación, pero su novia sólo sonrió disimulando la situación.

—Gracias, Sherlock—

El rizado volteó al escuchar la voz del rubio... oh, ahora John se dignaba a hablarle.

—Para estar en forma no tienes suficiente fuerza— respondió

— ¿Disculpa? —

—Tranquilo, no es culpa tuya, es culpa de tu novia—

—Sherlock— le advirtió Molly

No le hizo caso, él solo prosiguió con su explicación, ya le estaba jodiendo la cabeza el haber analizado tanto a John todo el rato en la fiesta sin poder decir nada de lo que había deducido.

—La última vez que nos vimos tenías el cuerpo mejor formado, tal vez ocupabas tu tiempo en algún deporte, rugby ¿no es así? Ahora que tienes novia, prefieres invertir ese tiempo en ella, por consecuencia, haz subido, tal vez, tres kilos, tus músculos ahora están más flácidos y por lo tanto tu fuerza no es la misma que la de hace unos meses—

Silencio... nadie dijo absolutamente nada por unos largos segundos, Sherlock pudo ver a John apretar los puños ligeramente, al parecer, no se había tomado de buena manera lo que había deducido. Pero si había algo que le llamó la atención fue el ligero puchero que había hecho el rubio, aquellos labios le parecían tan atractivos en esos momentos...

—Muy bien, de acuerdo, sí, John está algo... —

Mary lo sacó de sus pensamientos, vio cómo le apretaba ligeramente el brazo al rubio. Bien, debía admitir que en esos momentos sintió ligeros deseos de hacer lo mismo.

—Pero me encanta. Además, tienes razón, voy hacer que John vuelva a practicar rugby—

La sorprendida mirada de John divirtió a Sherlock, pobre chico, su novia no le estaba ayudando mucho, pero pudo ver que Mary entendía su punto de vista, cosa que no era común en la mayoría de personas.

— ¿Qué estás hablando...? Mary... —

—Te acompañaré a tus entrenamientos, amor, no te preocupes— interrumpió ella

John lo miró y no pudo sentirse más complacido de ver esa expresión de confusión, no podía ser que el rubio pueda verse tan bien en ese estado.

—Adiós, chicos—

Mary se despidió y rápidamente se llevó a John a empujones, cuando el rubio rodeó el vehículo, este lo miró molesto, Sherlock pudo notar el maravilloso brillo en sus ojos, ese destello que lo hizo sentirse... atraído.

El auto se marchó dejando solos a Molly y Sherlock, el rizado se había quedado mirando el auto irse y no fue consciente de ello hasta que vio a su novia a varios metros de distancia alejándose. Tomó su mochila que había sido llevada por su novia durante el camino y en unas grandes zancadas la alcanzó, intentó tomar su mano (siguiendo la norma, por supuesto), pero grande fue su sorpresa al ser rechazado inmediatamente. Un par de segundos se demoró en recordar porqué estaba molesta.

—Molly, espera—

La detuvo tomándola del brazo y volteándola para que lo mirase a los ojos, se supone que debía disculparse, pero siendo Sherlock Holmes, era muy difícil que algo así pasara. Además, él se creía en lo correcto, él estaba algo alterado y cuando lo está no le gusta si quiera que lo toquen.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento intentando decir "lo lamento", pero no pudo.

—No volverá a pasar— dijo por fin —Estaba algo alterado, sabes que esto no es lo mío, las reuniones, las personas... —

—Yo sólo intenté acomodar el cuello de tu saco, Sherlock—

—Lo sé, pero no debiste, creí que en un mes y catorce días de relación ya debías haber aprendido eso—

Molly hizo un gesto de indignación como respuesta, Sherlock entendió que debía corregir esas palabras o seguiría metiendo la pata.

—De acuerdo... Molly— suspiró con pesar y continuó —Intento ser un buen novio, estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo...—

—No, no lo haces. Sólo lo estás sobrellevando, Sherlock, lo estás... soportando—

Los ojos vidriosos de Molly no le daban buena señal, pero no pudo negarlo, eso era verdad. Subió su mano hasta su mejilla intentando calmarla, eso lo había visto en las insufribles películas que había visto con ella. Ella nuevamente lo sorprendió rechazándolo, Molly había volteado su rostro para evitar el contacto.

—Nunca debí pedírtelo, nunca debí hacerlo— susurró

—Molly... —

Si su novia quería sincerarse, pues bien, él también lo haría. No quería hacerle daño, pero ya lo estaba haciendo desde que aceptó esa especie de trato, así que era momento de acabar con eso.

—Sabes que no te quiero—

Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto notable en el rostro de Molly, ella había volteado de inmediato mientras lo miraba con ojos tristes. Sherlock sintió con fastidio cómo eso le provocaba lástima.

—Tú lo sabes, Molly... yo no te quiero— le tomó las manos, ella no lo rechazó esta vez —Te aprecio, te considero mi amiga, pero no puedo... yo no puedo... no puedo darte más y eso lo sabes muy bien—

Sherlock la conocía, sabía que era una mujer bastante sensible, pero si quería darle el lugar que ella merecía, entonces era mejor que esa relación nacida de un trato en beneficio mutuo terminara.

—Creí que... — Molly se limpió las lágrimas —Creí que podría hacer que te enamoraras de mí. Realmente pensé que, dándote amor incondicional, podrías sentir lo mismo. Creí que lo lograría—

El rizado jamás abrazaba, pero esta vez lo tuvo que hacer, no por seguir alguna norma, sino porque realmente quería hacer lo correcto. La rodeó con sus brazos suavemente y esperó ser correspondido, sonrió con ternura al sentir los brazos de Molly introducirse debajo de su saco para abrazarlo. Después de todo, la pelirroja no había fallado, sí había logrado hacerle sentir esa tibia sensación en su pecho cuando recibía el cariño de su parte. Lo sentía ahora mismo en ese abrazo y era agradable.

—Déjame llevarte a casa—

Ella se alejó y limpió su rostro nuevamente —Deberíamos tomar un taxi, no hay bus a esta hora —

—Llamaré a mi hermano. De algo tiene que servirme ¿no? —

Luego de una llamada con elegantes insultos, ambos salieron de la universidad y esperaron sentados en la acera el típico auto negro que mandaba Mycroft. Molly lo tenía del brazo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, su mano izquierda acariciaba la manga de su saco cariñosamente.

—Sherlock, prométeme algo— dijo sin mirarlo

— ¿Qué? —

—Enamórate alguna vez—

Sherlock no obtuvo palabras para responder, no sabía si podía prometer tal cosa, pero la imagen de John vino de repente a él. Bajó su mirada al piso y por primera vez se preguntó qué es lo que realmente sentía por el rubio... sintió un ligero calor en su pecho al recordar la primera mirada que habían cruzado ambos aquella noche en el bus. Ese chico... John...

El movimiento de Molly lo sacó de sus pensamientos, puesto que el carro de su hermano se acercaba. Ya dentro del vehículo, Sherlock fue consciente de lo cómodo que ahora se sentía con la pelirroja, y es que ser su novio no era agradable; ser su amigo, sí. Cuando se despidieron, Molly sólo le dedicó una sonrisa y una tierna caricia, sabía que ya no podría hacer lo mismo otra vez. Sherlock correspondió el gesto de la mejor manera que él sabía que ella quería, se inclinó y le regaló un beso en la mejilla, —"Buenas noches, Molly Hooper"— dijo y pudo reconocer la felicidad en los ojos de la chica.

Luego de dejar a su ahora amiga, Sherlock sacó el celular del saco con la intención de responder finalmente a Jim.

—Llévame a la avenida— dijo mientras tecleaba rápidamente en el móvil

—Joven Holmes, su hermano Mycroft me pidió que lo llevara a casa—

Sherlock subió el rostro y miró con molestia al conductor, su hermano quería asegurarse de que esa noche no amaneciera en el bar otra vez.

—Y ahora yo te ordeno que me dejes en la avenida—

—Con todo respeto, joven Holmes, el señor Mycroft tiene el poder de hacerme perder el trabajo si no cumplo eficientemente. Espero que pueda comprenderme—

El rizado rodó los ojos con molestia, el gordo de su hermano nuevamente había echado a perder sus planes. Volvió su vista a su teléfono y borró el mensaje que había estado escribiendo:

 _Dame algo nuevo esta noche y consideraré darte los cinco dólares._  
Quiero divertirme un rato.  
SH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	10. Capítulo 5 [John]

_You could turn to laugh in my face  
or contest there's not a place for it  
You don't care,  
you don't care...  
Didn't push those buttons right,  
this darkness seems so bright now,_

_I cannot contain myself_

_Would you be my enemy?  
It's easier that way,  
be my enemy..._

"By my enemy" (The Departure)

* * *

Un desafortunado golpe en la boca había dejado a John fuera del juego, era sólo un entrenamiento, pero tuvo que retirarse a la enfermería para atenderse. Ese día no le había ido muy bien, no había obtenido la calificación que quería en un examen, un amigo había fallado en entregar su parte del trabajo y, para completar las tres desgracias del día, había tenido una discusión con Mary justo antes de ir al campo deportivo a entrenar. Ya casi no recordaba la última vez que había tenido sus preciados "tres de la suerte", parece que esa suerte que solía tener se había esfumado... y su optimismo se había ido con ella.

Colgó su mochila en el hombro y salió mientras colocaba un pedazo de gasa en su labio, ya había dejado de sangrar, pero le seguía doliendo. Apenas salió pudo ver a Mike caminando hacia él con una sonrisa.

—No te encontré en el... oh, rayos ¿qué te pasó? —

Mike observó casi horrorizado la herida, John sonrió de lado por su reacción.

—Me golpearon sin querer, no es nada—

—Se ve doloroso—

—Pasará. ¿Qué pasó? —

—Ah, sí, Mary me dijo que habías olvidado esto—

John recibió el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca esa tarde, se supone que estudiaría con su novia esa noche, al parecer, Mary había cambiado de opinión. John no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de molestia, odiaba estar en esa situación con ella.

—Otra vez discutieron, eh—

El rubio sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras guardaba el libro en su mochila, para luego empezar a caminar cabizbajo, Mike lo siguió en silencio por un rato.

—Vamos a comer algo, yo invito. Es mi día libre y mañana empiezan las vacaciones—

—No tengo hambre, Mike, pero te lo agradezco—

—Bueno, podríamos ir con Sherlock—

John frunció el ceño de inmediato al ver el gesto sugerente de Mike, ¿qué rayos estaba sugiriendo?

— ¿Y a mí qué carajos me importa ese imbécil? —

—Wow, cálmate, sólo lo dije, John—

—Sabes que no soporto a Sherlock—

Genial, ahora no eran las tres desgracias del día; sino cuatro.

—Bueno, está bien, pero vamos a comer, no puedo dejarte ir así—

John sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, su amigo le dio una pequeña y amigable palmada en la espalda.

—Espérame en la entrada, John, no tardo—

— ¿A dónde vas? — John lo detuvo justo antes de que su amigo empezara a correr

—Sher... bueno, el innombrable necesita dinero— Mike sonrió divertido

— ¿Ah...? Que se lo pida a su novia, Mike, la facultad de Química está lejos, me congelaré esperándote—

—En realidad me está esperando en la biblioteca y ya no tiene novia, Molly y Sherlock rompieron—

El saber que Sherlock ya no tenía novia no lo sorprendió del todo, algo dentro de él sabía que esa relación era extraña, pero sintió curiosidad por saber más; sin embargo, prefirió simplemente ignorarlo.

—Igual está lejos— dijo John con molestia

—Puedes... acompañarme entonces—

El rubio lo quedó mirando por unos segundos, luego miró a su alrededor pensando en ir con su amigo o no.

—Según lo que me contaron de la fiesta, tú y Sherlock no se llevan bien, por eso te digo que me esperes. Sólo le daré su dinero, no demoraré—

— ¿Sabes? A la mierda, ni que le tuviera miedo a ese... —

—Imbécil— dijo Mike completando la frase

—Sí, ese—

Después de recibir la burlona sonrisa de Mike, John rodó los ojos y juntos empezaron a caminar a paso rápido hacia la biblioteca. John no había vuelto a ver al rizado desde la semana pasada en la fiesta de la universidad, se había quedado con las ganas de golpearlo, pero parecía que siempre le pasaba lo mismo: Cuando estaba frente a él sus ganas de matarlo se presentaban, pero cuando no lo veía, sus ganas de verlo crecían. Era realmente un remolino de emociones cuando se trataba de Sherlock.

Camino a la biblioteca se sentía así, un poco ansioso por verlo, era fácil dejarse llevar por eso y creer que esta vez tendrían una conversación civilizada, pero sabía que cambiaría de opinión una vez cruzaran palabras. John no podía estar seguro qué era lo que le ocurría exactamente con Sherlock Holmes, era una especie de amor-odio... aunque amor fuera una palabra muy fuerte.

Una vez entraron a la silenciosa biblioteca, siguió a Mike hasta el fondo del enorme salón, doblaron en un pasillo y ahí, al fondo del mismo, vio a Sherlock echado en un sillón de cuero de dos cuerpos. Sus piernas colgaban de uno de los apoyabrazos del mueble, su chaqueta de cuero estaba en la pequeña mesa a su lado igual que su mochila. Tenía los ojos cerrados con los audífonos puestos, su brazo derecho descansaba en su pecho y el otro colgaba mientras lo movía, seguramente, al ritmo de la música. Llevaba sus típicos pantalones entallados, no eran muy apretados, pero formaban sus largas piernas de manera maravillosa, nuevamente las impecables zapatillas negras, sus cadenas de siempre y otros colgantes enganchados en su pantalón.

La primera impresión que tuvo, fue de la increíble elegancia que poseía. A pesar de lo que llevaba puesto, la elegancia era prácticamente innata en él, sea como estuviera y esté en la posición en la que esté, Sherlock se veía elegante y sofisticado.

— ¿Sherlock? —

Mike le dio un leve empujón, era obvio que no lo escucharía, hasta John podía escuchar la música que se reproducía en los audífonos, Sherlock tenía el volumen insufriblemente alto. El rizado abrió los ojos y John no pudo sentirse más fascinado por ellos, maldita sea, realmente amaba esos ojos.

—Oh, Mike, necesito... —

El rubio sintió su corazón detenerse por unos segundos, Sherlock se dio cuenta de él y su reacción fue de total sorpresa, pero no pudo saber si era de bienvenida o todo lo contrario.

—Necesito cincuenta dólares— dijo el rizado ignorándolo

— ¿Qué? ¿Cincuenta?... Sherlock... —

— ¡¿No tienes cincuenta dólares?! —

—Creo que te podría dar... ¿diez? —

John pudo ver el gesto de molestia del rizado y cuando este se levantó del sillón para tomar sus cosas e irse molesto, el rubio no pudo evitar reclamarle por ello. Mike podría deberle dinero, pero eso no le daba el derecho de tratarlo de esa manera.

—Oye, Mike siempre te da el dinero cuando lo necesitas, no puedes tratarlo de esa manera—

Vio a Sherlock detenerse en seco para voltear a verlo, sintió la mirada del chico como un escáner profundo e invasivo.

— ¿Qué sucede, enano? ¿Quieres ganarte problemas? —

—No, espera, Sherlock... —

John fue jalado hacia atrás por Mike para que este se adelantara al encuentro con Sherlock, quien se veía amenazante al acercarse. El rubio no se asustó, pero le sorprendió la agresividad del rizado, nunca lo había visto así.

Vio a su amigo tomar del brazo a Sherlock y llevárselo unos metros lejos de él para hablarle en privado, pero la biblioteca era lo suficientemente silenciosa como para poder escuchar un par de susurros.

No le sorprendió mucho lo que escuchó, pero de alguna manera se sintió algo decepcionado el enterarse que la agresividad del rizado se debía a que estaba drogado; sin embargo, algo que sí fue de su sorpresa, era ver la capacidad de Mike para convencerlo de que era mejor que se vaya y que le daría el dinero en otro momento. John se preguntó cómo es que Mike había conseguido entender al rizado, ¿cómo incluso Sherlock había tenido una novia?, ¿cómo ellos podían entender y soportar a Sherlock y él no?

Al cabo de un rato, se escuchó un "¡shh!" proveniente de algún lado de la biblioteca, por lo que los susurros ahora eran incomprensibles para John. Ahora sin nada más que hacer que esperar, John se comenzó a sentir incómodo, se arrepintió de no haber preferido congelarse afuera mientras esperaba a su amigo. Miró a su alrededor buscando inútilmente algo interesante hasta que volvió su vista a los dos chicos y encontró la mirada de Sherlock clavada en él, esos bellos ojos se veían tan increíblemente llamativos que le costó trabajo dejar de mirarlos... Una vez que el rizado volvió su mirada a Mike, este asintió con la cabeza a lo que sea que su amigo había dicho.

—John, vámonos— llamó Mike mientras avanzaba con Sherlock

A John no le gustó mucho la idea de caminar acompañado de Sherlock, no sabía si seguía enojado con él o qué rayos, lo único que sabía era que el chico era muy impredecible. Caminó a paso rápido hasta alcanzarlos y se colocó al lado de Mike, evitó mirar a Sherlock, pero por el rabillo del ojo se pudo dar cuenta que el rizado volteaba a verlo de vez en cuando.

Una vez fuera de la biblioteca, John no resistió más y se atrevió a girar su cabeza y ver a Sherlock, él también lo miró y fue como una especie de corriente eléctrica lo que sintió en su cuerpo. Pero se puso peor cuando el rizado, sin dejar de mirarlo, se empezó a poner su chaqueta de cuero, eso sin duda descolocó al rubio, Sherlock se veía simplemente increíble, no recordaba si era la misma chaqueta que llevaba puesta la primera vez que lo vio, pero la que tenía en esos momentos no podía lucirse mejor en otra persona que en Sherlock.

—John... — susurró Mike luego de raspar la garganta —Mary— el tono de voz había sonado a advertencia

John lo miró con el ceño fruncido y luego al frente, buscando a su novia en alguna parte, pero al cabo de unos segundos comprendió a lo que su amigo se refería y no pudo evitar sentir su rostro arder de la vergüenza. Mike prácticamente había dicho "recuerda que tienes novia, John" de una manera sutil.

— ¿A dónde van? — preguntó Sherlock una vez tuvo su mochila nuevamente en su hombro

—A comer, quiero que John se vaya con mejores ánimos a casa— dijo Mike

—No dudarán mucho, no lo tomes tan en serio, John—

Esas palabras sorprendieron a John y no de buena manera.

—Ay, por Dios, ¿en serio es tan difícil que se lleven bien al menos cinco minutos? — dijo Mike claramente harto de esos dos

—No, no, espera ¿tienes algún problema conmigo? Siempre tienes que estar diciendo estupideces sobre mí—

John se detuvo y miró desafiante a Sherlock, Mike se puso delante suyo para evitar que intentara algo estúpido (era obvio que John estaba en desventaja ante una persona drogada).

—No es culpa mía que sea fácil deducirlo—

John sintió que había sido suficiente, por lo que hizo a un lado a Mike y se abalanzó a Sherlock tumbándolo al suelo de un empujón, apenas cayeron, el rubio se posicionó encima de él y levantó el puño listo para darle el primer puñetazo, pero Sherlock fue más rápido y levantó su brazo para que el puño se desviara apenas unos centímetros de su rostro. John recibió un golpe en las costillas que lo doblegó de inmediato y en segundos Sherlock le había dado la vuelta quedando este sobre él, le tomó fuertemente de las muñecas y las posicionó arriba de su cabeza... el rubio no pudo sentirse más vulnerable en aquella posición... era demasiado íntimo teniendo en cuenta que todo el peso del rizado estaba directamente sobre su entrepierna.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras respiraban agitadamente, John casi podía estar maravillado al ver los rizos de Sherlock caer rebeldemente sobre el rostro del mismo gracias a la inclinación en la que se encontraba.

— ¡Ay, no! No, no, prefiero que se peleen a que se pongan a hacer mariconadas—

El rubio se indignó por lo que su amigo había dicho, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el rostro de Sherlock bajó lentamente hasta quedar a la altura de su oreja izquierda, sintió el olor del perfume y el tabaco directo de los cabellos rizados que quedaron sobre de su nariz.

_—Me gustas, John Watson—_

No había palabras para describir lo que John experimentó físicamente al escuchar esa profunda voz, una que se sintió tan personal, tan... hecha especialmente para él, que no pudo articular palabra ni mover un solo músculo. Un par de segundos pasaron, suficientes para darse cuenta que Sherlock tardaba demasiado en alejarse, su cuerpo tembló levemente al sentir la nariz del rizado rosar la piel de su cuello.

— ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Sherlock! —Mike intentó jalarlo — ¡Estás drogado, no sabes lo que haces! —

John fue liberado del peso inmediatamente, Sherlock se había dejado jalar por Mike hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y mojándose la mano cuando intentó apoyarse. Habían estado peleando justo al lado del césped húmedo, John inmediatamente revisó su ropa y pudo notar lodo en su jean.

—John, ¿estás bien? —

Mike lo ayudó a levantarse, el rubio sacudió su ropa limpiándola como pudo y luego miró a Sherlock quien seguía en el suelo mientras limpiaba su mano en sus pantalones. John no quiso decir más, simplemente tomó su mochila y se fue, escuchó a Mike preguntándole a Sherlock si se encontraba bien, no escuchó respuesta, pero luego de haber caminado un buen tramo, su amigo estaba corriendo a él para alcanzarlo. John ciertamente se sentía alterado, las palabras de Sherlock lo habían afectado de alguna manera y, lo peor de todo, es que se había sentido emocionado por aquellas palabras.

—Oye, John, lo lamento... —

—No, Mike... sólo... no hables, no quiero que me hables de ese... ¡hijo de su puta madre! —

La idea de volver, y esta vez de verdad moler a golpes a Sherlock, pasó por su cabeza, pero desistió de ello casi al instante. No podía perder el control nuevamente, siempre prefería evitar la agresión física.

—Él está drogado, por eso andaba tan sensible, él nunca es así, John—

—Espera— John se detuvo y miró seriamente a su amigo — ¿Qué mierda sugerías con lo que dijiste mientras peleaba con Sherlock? —

John notó el nervioso gesto de su amigo, incluso el ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—John, yo solo... —

—Si ese imbécil es gay, a mí me importa un carajo ¿de acuerdo? ¡Me importa una mierda que toda la maldita universidad sea gay! ¡Yo no lo soy! Y si ese imbécil está hablando alguna estupidez sobre mí, ¡le voy a partir toda esa maldita cara de princesa Disney que tiene! —

—Cálmate, John, él no está... —

—No me voy a calmar, Mike, ¡mucho menos contigo! Ve a acompañar a tu querido amigo, a mí déjame tranquilo—

El rubio no le dio tiempo a Mike para responder, simplemente giró sobre sus talones y caminó totalmente molesto, no necesitó mirar atrás para saber que su amigo no lo estaba siguiendo.

Tuvo suerte de ver el bus doblar la esquina cuando llegaba al paradero, quería irse de ahí cuanto antes, especialmente sabiendo que Sherlock podría llegar. Ahora que las vacaciones iniciarían, tomaría la distancia que quería de todo lo que tenga que ver con la universidad, incluso de Mary, aunque no sabía si lo decía por el enojo que tenía en esos momentos o si hablaba en serio.

Las palabras de Sherlock daban vueltas en su cabeza constantemente durante todo el camino, y la verdad era que sentía que se odiaba a él mismo por no poder evitar sentir una especie de emoción por eso. Él no era gay, él era heterosexual, él era... él. John Watson, un chico normal con los deseos incontenibles de ser alguien útil para la sociedad y probarse a sí mismo que podía hacer las cosas bien... o tal vez no sólo a él, a sus padres, ¡a todo el mundo! John no podía sentirse atraído por Sherlock Holmes, ni por ningún otro chico. Nunca lo había hecho, además, ¿por qué tendría que ser específicamente Sherlock el primero? Eso simplemente no podía ser posible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	11. Capítulo 5 [Sherlock]

_You've got me pretty deep baby,  
_ _I can't figure out your watery love,  
_ _I got to solve your mystery  
_ _You're sitting it out in heaven above..._

"Submission" (Sex Pistols)

* * *

Después de esa noche en la fiesta de la universidad donde había vuelto a ver a John, Sherlock no había dejado de pensar en el rubio en los siguientes días. Ese idiota podría ser uno de esos chicos aburridos a quienes siempre despreció, pero la verdad era que le atraía muchísimo. Tal vez se había quedado fascinado por él desde esa noche en el bus, no estaba seguro, pero recién ahora lo comprendía y, por supuesto, finalmente lo admitía: le gustaba John Watson. Su mirada, su cabello, su tonta manera de vestir, sus ojos, su voz, sus labios… maldita sea, ahora podía darse cuenta de cuánto quería probar esos labios.

No había podido cruzarse con él en esos días, así que suponía que el chico debía estar ocupado, estaban justo en esa época en la universidad donde todo era trabajos y algunos exámenes, pero siendo sinceros, Sherlock había ido a la biblioteca un par de veces con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí para observarlo de lejos, pero nunca no lo vio. Con suerte lo haría cuando las vacaciones (innecesarias para él) terminasen.

Ese día no tenía mucho que hacer y como era de esperarse, sus privilegios en el laboratorio habían sido reducidos a solo visitas supervisadas por Molly. Incluso le había tenido que entregar la llave que ella misma le había dado y las otras cuatro que tenía aparte en secreto, pero que ella sabía (lo supuso y no se había equivocado) que escondía.

Tampoco tenía su pequeño laboratorio en casa, no después de haberlo hecho estallar unos años atrás y sus padres le negaran el tener otro hasta que culminara la universidad, solo para asegurarse de que algo así no volviera a ocurrir. Lo único que hacía ese día interesante, era que tenía su primera presentación con la banda esa noche en el bar, ya que, luego de la muerte del guitarrista, la banda buscaba un buen reemplazo. Irene no había tenido mejor idea que recomendar a Sherlock y este se había negado en primera instancia, pero finalmente aceptó ser sólo uno temporal para las presentaciones en el bar. Que las presentaciones coincidieran con las vacaciones había sido un factor importante para aceptarlo, pues así podría mantenerse ocupado en esos días.

Sherlock le dio una última y profunda calada a su cigarrillo, la dejó caer al piso y la apagó pisándola, había pasado las últimas dos horas soportando la incompetencia de su profesor y compañeros de clase, por lo que ese cigarrillo había sido necesario. Aún le sobraba tiempo para ir al bar, por lo que pensó que sería buena idea inyectarse un poco antes de ir, además, la noche anterior había quedado con Mike para que se encontraran en la biblioteca y este le diera dinero al salir de sus clases. Con Jim también había quedado para que pasara por él en la universidad, así que tenía todo resuelto. Mike no saldría todavía en una hora, así que se dirigió a los baños del último piso de su facultad, que a esas horas era solitario y no salió de ahí en casi cuarenta minutos.

Esta vez no le importó si se notaba el estado en el que se encontraba, lo importante era que su cuerpo ahora se sentía mejor. Bajó las escaleras a gran velocidad con una sonrisa ladina, al salir, el viento frío no lo afectó demasiado, la droga en su cuerpo se hacía cargo de ello. Entró a la biblioteca y fue directo a su rincón de siempre, sacó sus audífonos de la mochila y dejó la misma en la pequeña mesa, acto seguido se sacó la chaqueta de cuero y la dejó caer sin preocupación sobre la mochila. Mike de seguro no tardaría en llegar, eso lo ponía de buen humor, así que se dejó caer sobre el sofá alzando sus piernas, como el mueble no era lo suficientemente largo para él, tuvo que acomodarse de tal manera que sus piernas quedaran colgando y su cabeza recostada en el apoyabrazos.

Su mente comenzó a divagar apenas la música había empezado a reproducirse, el volumen terriblemente alto no le molestaba en lo absoluto; por el contrario, lo ayudaba a desconectarse de su alrededor. _"Apenas llegue Mike le pediré diez dólares… no, veinte… vaya mierda, mejor le pido cincuenta. Será una noche agitada, me vendría bien esa cantidad"._ En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se reía de él mismo y del estado en el que se encontraba. Si su hermano, "el hombre de la reina", lo viera de esa manera su reacción sería muy cómica. Tuvo que contener su risa al imaginar el ridículo gesto de indignación de Mycroft.

Conocía lo protector que podía llegar a ser su querido hermano mayor, y aunque sabía cómo quitárselo de encima, a pesar de tener las cámaras de la ciudad encima vigilándolo, también sabía que era útil de vez en cuando. Como aquella vez en la que se había agarrado a golpes con varios tipos cuando salía de un concierto, dos patrullas de policía aparecieron en el momento oportuno y se llevaron a todos los chicos, menos a Sherlock, a él lo llevaron a un muy conocido auto negro directo a casa.

Pues, ahí estaba, disfrutando de la música totalmente despreocupado, le encantaba lo bien que se sentía en esos momentos ¿y qué podría mejorar todo?... por supuesto, besar los labios de John Watson. Pudo imaginárselo caminando hacia él en medio del pasillo, pasándose la lengua por los labios mientras lo miraba fijamente, Sherlock no era de tener fantasías sexuales, de hecho, nunca había conocido a alguien que le despierte completamente ese deseo sexual que vagamente pudo sentir en sus muy pocos encuentros, pero John parecía que podía hacerlo delirar fácilmente y no le molestaría comprobar si esa teoría era cierta…

Sintió un ligero empujón en su hombro, por lo que abrió los ojos de inmediato, ahí estaba su amigo Mike con su típica y amable sonrisa de siempre. No se molestó en levantarse, al menos no por el momento, solo se quitó uno de los audífonos.

—Oh, Mike, necesito… —

A Sherlock le fue imposible controlar su gesto de sorpresa al ver a John parado a una prudente distancia de su amigo. Ciertamente, tener droga en vena lo hacía un poco más sensible, así que se sintió un poco incómodo al ver a John en persona cuando estaba fantaseando con él segundos atrás.

Quitó su mirada de los hermosos ojos azules del rubio y decidió ignorarlo.

—Necesito cincuenta dólares— dijo

— ¿Qué? ¿Cincuenta?... Sherlock… —

Sí, definitivamente lo ponía más sensible, el gesto de Mike le había dicho todo, no podría darle todo el dinero que quería. Su molestia subió de un momento a otro, ¡¿de qué servía su inversión si este no le daba el dinero que quería cuando lo quería?!

— ¡¿No tienes cincuenta dólares?! —

—Creo que te podría dar… ¿diez? —

Sherlock no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no haría absolutamente nada con tan poco dinero… bueno, en realidad sí, pero esa no era la cuestión, él quería cincuenta dólares, y eso era lo que debería obtener. Molesto, se sacó el otro audífono y se levantó, tomó sus cosas de la pequeña mesa y prefirió salir de ahí antes de que su poco autocontrol termine por hacer un escándalo en la biblioteca.

—Oye, Mike siempre te da el dinero cuando lo necesitas, no puedes tratarlo de esa manera—

La voz de John lo había sorprendido a medio camino, se detuvo de golpe. Le gustaba John, y mucho, pero estando drogado ni siquiera el rubio se salvaba de su mal genio. Volteó y lo miró a los ojos analizándolo rápidamente, se deleitó al descubrir que el chico estaba algo intimidado, ese lindo rostro podría pagar las consecuencias por enfrentar a un Sherlock drogado.

— ¿Qué sucede, enano? ¿Quieres ganarte problemas? — amenazó mientras se acercaba

—No, espera, Sherlock… —

Vio a Mike acercársele rápidamente para luego ser jalado del brazo para apartarlo lo más que podía de John. Su amigo ya lo había visto en ese estado con anterioridad y lo había ayudado cuando en algún momento había consumido más de lo que debía.

Mike se plantó frente a él cuando habían llegado casi al inicio del pasillo y susurró molesto

—Sherlock, ¿qué fue lo que consumiste? ¿cocaína? —

—No estoy drogado—

—Lo veo en tus ojos y me di cuenta desde que te vi echado en el sofá—

—Maldita sea, Mike, solo quería que me dieras la mierda de dinero que me debes—

—Te la puedo dar, pero si son para drogas, olvídalo—

— ¿Quién rayos te crees para…? —

— ¿Debo recordarte lo que pasó? ¿Debo llamar a tu hermano otra vez? — interrumpió Mike

Sherlock bajó la mirada, recordar aquella noche no era de su agrado, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio.

—Escucha, será mejor que te dé el dinero en otro momento—

—Necesito el dinero ahora, Mike— Sherlock volvió a mirarlo

—No—

El rizado apretó los labios —Mike— advirtió

—No, Sherlock, no tienes porqué—

Las pocas veces que Mike lo había encontrado claramente drogado, este no dudaba en hacerle recordar aquel incidente.

—No lo quiero para eso ¿de acuerdo? — Sherlock intentó razonar con Mike

—Mira, Sherlock, te daré el dinero la próxima vez que nos veamos. Por ahora noto que ya tienes suficiente— sus palabras hicieron a Sherlock desviar nuevamente la mirada —Ve a casa y descansa un poco—

—No, no puedo, tengo… —

_¡Shh!_

Sherlock había olvidado por un momento que se encontraba en la biblioteca, tuvo que susurrar más bajo para continuar.

—Debo hacer algo esta noche—

—Sabes que no tienes que ir allá— Mike sonó preocupado

—No, estaré bien, en serio. Ya tengo… ya tengo suficiente ¿no? —

Bueno, negar que estaba drogado ya no servía, al menos eso podría usarlo a su favor.

—Más que suficiente— reprochó Mike

—Dame esos diez dólares entonces—

—No lo haré, Sherlock, te conozco—

—Por tu puta… — Sherlock controló sus palabras y miró algo fastidiado a su alrededor

—Cuídate, Sherlock, lo digo en serio—

—Lo estaré, mierda, pareces mi maldito hermano—

El rizado recibió una sonrisa divertida como respuesta, eso ayudó a calmar la tensión de la situación.

—Por cierto, ¿qué haces con ese idiota? — continuó Sherlock, no le quedaba de otra que dar por perdido esos diez dólares

— ¿John? Oh, pues, iremos a comer. Discutió con Mary y, tú sabes… —

— ¿Discutieron? —

Sherlock llevó su mirada al rubio y casi al instante los ojos azules se posaron en él, sintió su cuerpo reaccionar ante esa mirada, esos ojos simplemente lo cautivaron tanto que dejó de escuchar a Mike y todos sus sentidos se concentraron en John. El rubio no le quitaba la mirada, Dios, sentía que en cualquier momento podría acercarse y… besarlo.

— ¿De acuerdo, Sherlock? —

Esas palabras hicieron que Sherlock vuelva a mirar a su amigo, no había escuchado el resto, pero simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien. Ya me tengo que ir— Mike volteó y miró a John —John, vámonos—

Sherlock y su amigo empezaron a caminar juntos mientras que el rubio los alcanzó a los pocos segundos, aunque hubiera preferido que este se quedara a su lado, tuvo que conformarse con tenerlo cerca, aunque esté Mike como una barrera entre ellos. No se resistía a voltear de vez cuando para mirar al rubio y no le importó que Mike se diera cuenta de ello, además, podía estar seguro que su amigo ya sabía que le gustaba John.

Una vez salieron de la biblioteca, el viento le recordó lo que traía consigo, no sentía frío, pero era más cómodo llevar la chaqueta puesta que estorbando en su brazo. Instintivamente subió la mirada y casi al instante volteó nuevamente a ver a John, justo en el momento en el que este se dignó a verlo. Ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada sorprendida, esos ojos azules ni siquiera parpadeaban mientras le sostenía la mirada.

Sherlock metió su brazo libre en la chaqueta, para luego pasar su mochila al mismo brazo y terminar de colocarse la prenda, todo sin dejar de mirar a John, le estaba coqueteando ahí mismo, y si podría hacer más que eso en verdad lo haría. John estaba claramente nervioso y eso lo estaba volviendo loco por dentro.

—John… — susurró Mike luego de raspar la garganta —Mary— advirtió

La advertencia de Mike había roto la magia, los ojos azules lo dejaron de mirar y aunque eso había sido desafortunado, no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al ver a John sonrojarse cuando comprendió el sentido de las palabras de Mike. Mierda, John era tan inocente en eso que Sherlock pudo deducir que él era el primero en hacer temblar la heterosexualidad de John Watson, más orgullo no podía caber en él.

Se acomodó la mochila en el hombro mientras sonreía divertido (y muy orgulloso).

— ¿A dónde van? — preguntó

—A comer, quiero que John se vaya con mejores ánimos a casa—

Recordó inmediatamente lo que le había contado Mike, una discusión entre Mary y John lo ponía de buen humor, lo admitía, pero podía estar seguro de que John no la estaba pasando bien. Eso, en realidad, le parecía estúpido, ya que podía deducir que aquella relación no duraría mucho tiempo. Y, peor aún, sabiendo que su presencia removía la actualmente inestable heterosexualidad del chico.

—No dudarán mucho, no lo tomes tan en serio, John— dijo

—Ay, por Dios, ¿en serio es tan difícil que se lleven bien al menos cinco minutos? — dijo Mike con fastidio

—No, no, espera ¿tienes algún problema conmigo? Siempre tienes que estar diciendo estupideces sobre mí—

Sherlock recibió la mirada desafiante del rubio cuando este se detuvo en seco, Mike inmediatamente se colocó delante del mismo para evitar un enfrentamiento. Obviamente Sherlock no se sentía nada intimidado por John, aunque sí le gustaba la actitud que ponía el rubio cuando se enojaba. Dios, esos labios, John los apretaba con nerviosismo, era claro que se estaba controlando... y se veía magnífico.

—No es culpa mía que sea fácil deducirlo—

Quería que perdiera el control, que se dejara de controlar y se atreviera a acercarse a él, Sherlock fácilmente se defendería y tomaría ventaja, lo único que quería era atraer al rubio, quería sentirlo junto a él. Por eso se deleitó cuando vio que los efectos de sus palabras habían cumplido con su cometido, John se abalanzó sobre él haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso.

Sintió al rubio sentarse sobre su estómago, listo para dar el primer puñetazo, uno que supo esquivar fácilmente con su brazo. Sherlock tampoco perdió el tiempo, golpeó a John lo suficientemente fuerte para doblegarlo y así poder voltearlo para finalmente tenerlo debajo suyo. Que se sentara justo encima de la entrepierna de John había sido completamente intencional, incluso se movió un poco sólo para poder sentir un poco más y guardar los detalles en su memoria. Acto seguido, tomó fuertemente las muñecas del chico y las subió por encima de la cabeza del mismo, para así tenerlo como realmente quería.

Sus ojos deseaban pasearse por cada detalle del rostro de John, pero el azul de aquellos ojos era tan llamativo que se le hacía difícil dejar de mirarlo. El rubio respiraba agitadamente, sus labios estaban entreabiertos… pensar en probarlos le hizo sentir que una corriente eléctrica pasaba por su espina dorsal y supo de inmediato lo que significaba, se estaba excitando.

—Ay, no. No, no, prefiero que se peleen a que se pongan a hacer mariconadas—

Las palabras de Mike lo divirtieron, pero esa no era su prioridad en esos momentos, sabía que esa oportunidad era única y que, conociendo a John, a partir de ese día lo evitaría a toda costa. Así que, siendo romántico o no, le diría que le gustaba ahí mismo. Bajó lentamente su rostro (luchando por no desviar su camino a los labios de John) hasta la oreja del mismo y susurrar conteniendo toda la excitación que en esos momentos se cargaba encima.

_—Me gustas, John Watson—_

Cerró sus ojos al sentir su cuerpo estremecerse de solo imaginarse lo que estaría pasando por la mente del rubio en esos momentos, este se había quedado tan callado y tan inmóvil que Sherlock no se molestó en separarse, solo se quedó ahí, sentado placenteramente sobre los genitales de John. Podía sentir el olor a sudor en los cabellos del rubio, pero su piel olía a jabón, con eso pudo deducir que John había vuelto a entrenar… sonrió y acercó su nariz al cuello del chico sintiendo con más claridad el olor perfumado, rosó su piel con la punta de su nariz, como acariciándola. Sintió el cuerpo de John temblar levemente ante ese toque, Sherlock lo disfrutó en demasía, pero quería un poco más, así que decidió llevar sus labios para besar y morder suavemente esa piel…

— ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Sherlock! —

Las manos de Mike lo tomaron de la chaqueta jalándolo con fuerza, Sherlock tensó su cuerpo inmediatamente, pero su amigo insistió.

— ¡Estás drogado, no sabes lo que haces! —

Sherlock fue jalado hacia atrás provocando que cayera de espaldas, tuvo que apoyarse en sus manos rápidamente. Una de ellas se hundió en agua, un charco de agua (poco visible en el césped crecido) yacía a su lado. Vio a John sentarse y realmente deseó que el rubio volvería a abalanzarse a él para continuar la pelea, pero en cambio, este revisó con molestia el lodo que había ensuciado su jean.

—John, ¿estás bien? — preguntó Mike

Sherlock también se había ensuciado las zapatillas y parte del pantalón, pero en esos momentos no le tomó mucha importancia, simplemente limpió su mano en sus pantalones. Cuando subió la mirada, John tomaba su mochila para luego alejarse rápidamente de ahí.

— ¿Tú estás bien, Sherlock? —

—Sí— respondió

Mike le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse, vio a John alejándose rápidamente sin mirar atrás, sonrió divertido cuando vio al rubio como una tonta niñita que huía asustada.

— ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo? —

—Nada, me divertía un poco con tu amigo— respondió mientras se colocaba la mochila en el hombro

—Te lo recuerdo, Sherlock, John tiene novia—

El rizado no pudo evitar notar lo curioso de la advertencia de su amigo, lo miró serio por unos segundos para luego emitir una pequeña risa.

—Interesante, entonces John Watson no es heterosexual—

—Yo no dije eso, Sherlock—

—Ay, por favor, sabes que también le atraigo—

Mike le responde con un gesto incómodo que volvió a divertir a Sherlock, en serio disfrutaba ser el primer hombre en hacer temblar los gustos del rubio.

—Debo irme, luego hablamos y… — lo miró muy serio —si de verdad te gusta John, no le hagas esto, Sherlock. Él también es mi amigo ¿entiendes? —

La sonrisa de Sherlock desapareció poco a poco, mientras Mike, sin querer recibir una respuesta, empezó a correr para alcanzar a John.

A Sherlock le había caído algo duro las palabras de Mike, su intención no había sido perturbarlo… ¿o sí? La verdad era que, si alguien le llegó a gustar, había sido apenas pasajero y sin mucha importancia. Con John era distinto, sentía que realmente le gustaba tanto que había llegado a desear tenerlo cerca, aquella "pelea" lo demostraba.

Esa noche fue bastante agitada, tocar con la banda ciertamente había sido gratificante, no había tocado una guitarra en mucho tiempo, específicamente cuando decidió cambiar a un instrumento más interesante: el violín. Pero no fue problema para él, solo necesitó buscar un poco en su palacio mental, para luego practicar un poco por unos minutos. Aprenderse las notas era la parte más fácil, no sólo tenía una mente prodigiosa, también tenía un excelente oído de músico.

Entonces así estuvo, tocando para un pequeño público por casi cuatro horas, mientras que en los descansos tomaba un par de cervezas y soportaba una que otra insinuación por parte de alguna chica. Jim generalmente lo salvaba de eso, al menos en eso sus constantes coqueteos y palabras en doble sentido servían de algo.

—Deberías unirte a la banda, tocas de maravilla, Sherlock— dijo Irene

—No está en mis planes pertenecer a una banda—

—Pero tú disfrutas la música, estás perdiendo dinero—

Ya había acabado la presentación, Sherlock estaba sentado en la barra bebiendo la última cerveza de la noche. Bufó ante las palabras de Irene, había escuchado esa propuesta casi toda la noche por parte del líder de la banda, así que se sentía harto del tema. A esa hora de la madrugada, ningún bus pasaría por él para llevarlo a casa, Jim ya no estaba, había dejado el bar con la compañía de tres hombres, los cuales Sherlock pudo deducir que estaban en negocios turbios con él. Podría tomar un taxi, pero Mike no le había dado ni un solo dólar… la idea de tener quedarse en el bar otra vez no le gustaba mucho, él solo se quedaba cuando estaba inconsciente y no cargaba con la conciencia de estar metido ahí hasta que amanezca.

—Entonces… ¿quién es? — preguntó Irene

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién? —

—El que te tiene así. Diría "la", pero lo tuyo son los pitos—

Sherlock rodó los ojos dándole otro sorbo a su botella de cerveza.

—Sherlock, conozco esa sonrisa estúpida cuando la veo. Conociste a alguien ¿verdad? —

El rizado frunció el ceño, Irene siempre le había llamado la atención por ser una chica tan impredecible como inteligente, y esta vez había logrado sorprenderlo nuevamente. Sin embargo, no le agradaba mucho la idea de hablar sobre John en ese lugar, el rubio era demasiado para un lugar tan podrido como ese.

—Nadie que pueda importarte—

—Vamos, Sherlock, puedes decírmelo. Somos amigos desde hace un tiempo y nos conocemos hasta en lo más íntimo ¿recuerdas? —

Con John en su cabeza, los coqueteos de Irene se veían aún más insípidos que de costumbre, era mejor salir de ahí antes de que la chica se volviera insoportable y quiera hablar más del tema.

Tomó el último sorbo de la botella y miró seriamente a Irene

—Yo diría que la palabra amigos es demasiado para nosotros. Sólo fue una vez y esa noche estaba drogado, mi cuerpo solo respondía a las estimulaciones, que no eran visuales precisamente. No he conocido a alguien, y si así fuera, no te lo diría, ¿verdad? — Sherlock adoraba sonar tan despectivo a propósito —Me gustaría seguir conversando; sin embargo, temo aburrirme demasiado contigo, así que, gracias por la cerveza y hasta la próxima semana. Mis pertenencias, por favor—

Sherlock sonrió de lado mientras la mirada divertida de Irene brillaba para él como si recién hubiese contado un chiste.

—De acuerdo— sonrió ella —No me lo digas ahora. Sabré cómo hacerte hablar después—

Irene desapareció por unos segundos bajo la barra para luego reaparecer con la mochila de Sherlock, este notó de inmediato que alguien había estado viendo sus cosas sin su consentimiento, el cierre estaba cerrado a la mitad. Abrió la mochila por completo para revisarla, curiosamente no le faltaba nada, pero tenía una pequeña bolsita de cocaína demás.

—Tal vez a mí no me afecte que te hayas conseguido novio, Sherlock, pero Jim no se lo tomará tan bien. Aún le gustas, eres el único que recibe obsequios—

Él sabía perfectamente lo de Jim, pero no le interesaba, si encontrara a otra persona con los beneficios que Moriarty le daba, entonces alejarse sería parte de sus planes. Por el momento, parecía que el chico era muy bueno en el negocio y nadie le hacía digna competencia.

Cerró la mochila y miró con una sonrisa a la chica

— ¿No te afecta que tenga novio? —

El sarcasmo en su voz le borró la sonrisa a Irene de inmediato, aunque ella trató de disimularlo, pero a Sherlock no se le escapaba nada, sabía que le gustaba a Irene y mucho, pero le importaba tremenda mierda tal detalle. Tomó sus cosas y salió del bar sin mirar atrás, había tenido suficiente del lugar por esa noche.

No tenía dinero para un taxi, tampoco habría un bus que pudiera tomar, pero sabía que, si caminaba lo suficiente, vendrían a recogerlo. Sabía sobre la constante vigilancia de su hermano, así que, si estaba de humor para caminar un rato, prendía un cigarrillo y caminaba a paso lento hasta que un auto llegara a él.

Veinte minutos después, el típico auto negro que su hermano tenía a disposición llegaba y se estacionaba junto a él. Con una sonrisa de lado dejó caer el tercer cigarrillo de la caminata y subió en silencio, ese era otro beneficio de tener al gobierno británico como hermano mayor, el gordo de su hermano servía de algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	12. Capítulo 6 [John]

_I wanted love, I needed love,  
most of all, most of all...  
Someone said "True Love" was dead  
And I'm bound to fall...  
bound to fall for you  
Oh what can I do?_

"Tighten up" (The Black Keys)

* * *

No había podido dormir bien desde hace días y en ocasiones su mente lo traicionaba. Por más que intentara olvidarse del tema, John siempre volvía a tener el rostro de Sherlock en su mente, su mirada, el olor de su perfume y, para completar la tortura, recordaba lo bien que se había sentido con el peso del rizado sobre su entrepierna. Quería aprovechar sus días libres, pero la estaba pasando de lo peor. La discusión con Mary ya se había arreglado, pero con Mike aún se sentía molesto y había ignorado todos los mensajes y llamadas que había recibido de su parte. Era su amigo y lo quería de vuelta, pero si era totalmente honesto, temía que volver a contactarlo lo lleve nuevamente a ver a Sherlock.

—Si quieres hablar con él, sólo hazlo—

—Pero… — John suspiró con pesar —Lo haré después—

Mary lo tenía de la mano mientras caminaban lentamente, el viento frío los golpeaba suavemente, el cielo ya empezaba a oscurecerse. Llevarla al cine luego de haber intentado refugiarse en la biblioteca sin éxito alguno, había sido su escape de emergencia para liberar su mente y se sentía como un imbécil al darse cuenta que ni siquiera había tenido ganas de verla, sólo quería mantener la mente ocupada.

—John… ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? —

— ¿Qué?... no—

—Es que estás… extraño—

—Estoy bien, Mary. Estoy un poco cansado, es todo, no he dormido bien—

—Oye— Mary lo tomó del rostro con delicadeza —Sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa ¿no es así? Lo que sea. Que decidieras volver al Rugby y luego volverlo a dejar fue algo sorpresivo—

—No es eso, además, los entrenamientos me quitaban tiempo de estudio—

—Si no es eso, entonces ¿qué es lo que ocurre, John? —

John no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado, como si Mary pudiera leerle el pensamiento si seguía mirándolo a los ojos. Claro que sabía que podía decirle cualquier cosa, pero jamás se atrevería a decirle que estaba empezando a dudar sobre sus preferencias y que estaba aterrado por eso.

—Amor, en serio— le tomó las manos para liberarse —estoy bien— la besó

Un paseo romántico por el lugar, unos cuantos besos, un poco de comida rápida y su cita con Mary había terminado. Lo había pasado bien a pesar de sus pocas ganas, debía admitirlo, era mejor que estar en su habitación atormentándose con los recuerdos, así que, con suerte, esta vez podría convencer a Mary de dejarlo dormir en su departamento.

No había conseguido tal suerte desde que empezaron a salir y de verdad deseaba pasar la noche acompañado. Estuvo tanteando con ese tema camino al estacionamiento. Lo bueno de tener una novia con auto propio era que no tenía que preocuparse en hacer doble viaje para dejarla a ella en su casa, para luego volver al suyo, ambos solían bromear con eso.

Una llamada al celular de John interrumpió un amoroso beso dentro del auto, era Mike, llamando por quinta vez en el día. Tras la insistencia de su novia, John terminó contestando la llamada para luego escuchar las casi suplicantes disculpas por parte de su amigo. No se sentía cómodo tener que hablar sobre Sherlock cuando Mary estaba a su lado, por lo que la llamada lo ponía nervioso, cada vez que Mike mencionaba algo nuevo sobre él, John no podía ocultar su interés y temió que Mary se diera cuenta en algún momento que el rizado no le caía tan pésimo como siempre lo decía.

—Mira Mike, todo está bien, ya deja de disculparte a cada momento—

_—Solo quiero asegurarme, además… no es conveniente discutir con quien estás haciendo la tesis ¿no es así? —_

—Es verdad— respondió con una sonrisa

_—Oye, John, por si te interesa… puedo darte el número de Sherlock—_

Esas palabras hicieron un impacto en su mente, no era mala idea tener el número del chico, pero no podría decirle que sí, quiera o no, tenía que negarse a ello.

— ¿Qué? Yo no… ¿para qué rayos lo necesitaría? —

_—Solo te lo decía, no importa—_

John dudó por unos segundos, realmente quería ese número, pero no se atrevía a pedírselo, menos con Mary al lado escuchando la conversación. Cuando Mike se despidió, se arrepintió de no haberse atrevido y se maldijo en secreto mientras que su novia lo felicitaba por comprender a su amigo y perdonarlo… si tan solo ella supiera del verdadero problema que lo atormentaba, tal vez, ni siquiera estaría él ahí en el auto.

—Mary… — raspó la garganta — ¿Tú crees… que pueda acompañarte esta noche? —

Ese era su último intento, si Mary no accedía, podría declarar como un total desastre aquella noche. El silencio de su novia lo desanimó, y de paso también le molestó un poco, sentía que estaba esperando demasiado y solo por ser un caballero con ella no le reclamaba. Tocarse en la ducha ya no le era suficiente, Mary podría ayudarlo con ese problema, por lo que era algo frustrante tener que seguir esperando.

—John, yo creo que… —

—De acuerdo, lo lamento, no insistiré—

El rubio puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo para disimular, pero la mano de su novia viajó hasta la suya y, con una sonrisa bastante insinuante, John supo que la suerte si lo estaba acompañando esa noche después de todo. Sonrió ampliamente y sintió cómo su rostro se sonrojaba, la noticia ya le estaba haciendo efecto, pero cuando quiso decir algo, una llamada a su celular lo interrumpió. Renegó en secreto de la imprudencia de su amigo, de seguro Mike había olvidado decirle algo, como casi siempre solía pasar cuando hablaban por teléfono.

Mary sonrió divertida, encendió el auto y se puso en marcha hacia la salida.

—Joder, Mike, no voy a dejar la tesis, ya estamos bien— respondió John entre risas

_— … ¿John Watson? —_

Esa voz se le hizo familiar, le dio una rápida mirada a la pantalla, era un número desconocido.

—Con él habla ¿quién es? —

_—Sherlock Holmes—_

John dio un salto de la impresión y lo primero que intentó fue inclinarse un poco hacia la ventana en el afán de que la voz de Sherlock no llegue a los oídos de su novia, pero eso solo incrementó más la curiosidad de Mary y, para ser sinceros, estaba seguro que se pondría celosa si seguía en esa sospechosa actitud.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Quién te…? —

_—Mike me dio tu número. ¿Estás con tu novia? —_

—Eso a ti no te importa— dijo indignado

El sonoro suspiro que se escuchó al otro lado de la línea le hizo sentir como un idiota, la idea de cortar la llamada sonaba muy tentadora en esos momentos.

_—John, me gustaría hablar con tu lado racional en estos momentos, ¿puedes prestar atención? —_

—Mira, si estás llamando para joder… —

 _—Quiero verte—_ interrumpió

— … ¿Disculpa? —

_— ¿Acaso estás sordo? Dije que quiero verte—_

John no sabía si debía estar indignado, molesto o… simplemente tomarlo todo como una broma, claro, sin mencionar el hecho de que Sherlock le pida semejante cosa le provocaba un regocijo que trataba por todos los medios de bloquear.

— ¿Qué?... —

_—Ay, por Dios—_

Pudo escuchar la exasperación del rizado tan claramente como si lo tuviese a su lado, debía admitir que le daba la razón, estaba sonando como un idiota en esos momentos.

_— ¿Qué es tan difícil de entender? Quiero verte. Ahora. Deja a tu novia y reúnete conmigo ¿qué más explicación necesitas? —_

— … Yo… — no sabía qué decir, pero tampoco quería seguir con esa incómoda llamada, al menos no al lado de Mary — ¿Sabes? Vete a la mierda, Holmes—

Cortó la llamada de inmediato, tenía las manos temblando ligeramente y recién se percataba de lo tenso que se había puesto durante la conversación. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a llamarlo? ¡¿Cómo si quiera se atrevía a querer verlo?!... las palabras de Sherlock resonaron en su memoria como si fuese aquel día, atrapado debajo del cuerpo del chico, _"Me gustas, John Watson"_ , ¿es que Sherlock había hablado en serio? ¿de verdad le gustaba? ¿es por eso que quería verlo?

— ¿Holmes? ¿Te llamó Sherlock Holmes? —

La voz de Mary lo sacó de sus pensamientos, si no quería que ella se enterara quién había sido el que había llamado, lo había hecho muy mal.

—No… ¡digo, sí! — respondió nervioso

— ¡¿Y qué te dijo?! —

—Nada, solo… llamó para molestar, es un imbécil—

— Pero, ¿qué te dijo? ¿Te amenazó o algo? —

Antes de que pudiera contestar, su celular sonó alertando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje, no le sorprendió mucho ver que era de Sherlock.

_Calle Brick Lane.  
Ahora.  
SH_

— ¿Es Sherlock? — preguntó Mary intentando ver la pantalla

—No… es la compañía de teléfono—

John pasó su mano perezosamente por su cabeza, sentía la intriga de saber por qué Sherlock quería verlo, ¡¿por qué?! Realmente quería ir, ¡necesitaba ir! pero la idea de "ir corriendo" al primer llamado que le hacía, no le daba nada de gracia. Era mejor dejarlo como estaba, él no había respondido que sí y tampoco pensaba responder ese mensaje, si Sherlock iba y lo esperaba era problema de él, no la suya.

—John, ¿ocurre algo? —

—No, Mary, estoy bien— contestó fastidiado

—De acuerdo, mira, si ese chico te está acosando, puedes… —

— ¡No me está acosando! ¡Él no me acosa! ¡¿cuándo he dicho algo cómo eso?! —

El rubio entró en pánico, no pudo evitar subir el tono de su voz negando las palabras de su novia. Mary frunció el ceño totalmente sorprendida y eso todavía lo puso más nervioso.

—John, cálmate, solo te quiero ayudar—

El celular de John volvió a sonar y esta vez, John sintió su rostro arder al leerlo.

_Tal vez intente besarte.  
SH_

John no tuvo problemas en desear golpearlo luego de leer eso.

Estaba por guardar el teléfono cuando un tercer mensaje lo sorprendió:

_Podrías golpearme por eso si tú quieres.  
SH_

Si quería darle razones a Mary para sospechar de un engaño, lo estaba haciendo muy bien, de hecho, era casi parecido. Guardó el teléfono rápidamente en su bolsillo, si sonaba otra vez él lo ignoraría. Sintió la mirada de Mary en él, y era como si no lo reconociera en esos momentos.

— ¿Qué? —

— ¿Estás seguro que está todo bien? —

—Ya te he dicho que estoy bien— John sobó su frente con molestia

—Pero no lo parece, estás alterado y… —

— ¡No estoy alterado! —

— ¡No me grites! —

—De acuerdo, muy bien— John levantó su mochila colocándolo en sus piernas —Me bajaré aquí, por favor detén el auto—

— ¿Qué? —

—Estaciona el auto, Mary, me bajaré aquí—

Y de un momento a otro ya lo tenía decidido, dejaría a Mary para ir a ver a Sherlock, le daría el golpe que le estaba debiendo desde ya hace mucho y luego se largaría de ahí.

Una vez el auto se detuvo, John bajó del vehículo tirando la puerta con fuerza, escuchó la voz de su novia, pero no le prestó atención, empezó a caminar calle abajo, tomaría un taxi para llegar más rápido.

En el camino, John se cuestionaba constantemente si era buena idea lo que hacía, no sabía si Sherlock estaría acompañado y lo estaba provocando para buscar pelea, de cualquier manera, John quería golpearlo apenas lo viera. Sentía que no era justo que Sherlock simplemente haya aparecido provocando que todo su mundo se moviera bajo sus pies, era ridículo que tuviera que estar pasando por eso.

Veinte minutos después, John se encontraba bajando del taxi. El mercado ya tenía prácticamente cerrado todos sus puestos y no había mucha gente, pero no veía a Sherlock por ningún lado, tuvo que enviar un mensaje:

_Acabo de llegar, ¿dónde estás?_

No tuvo que esperar mucho para recibir una respuesta.

_Beigel Bake  
SH_

John guardó su teléfono y se echó a caminar a paso rápido, aquella tienda estaba a una considerable distancia y, para ser sinceros, él quería llegar antes de que se arrepintiera de haber ido solo para cobrarse los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar el rizado.

Pasando unos diez minutos de caminata, pudo ver a Sherlock recostado en la pared justo al lado de la tienda, llevaba su típica ropa oscura con su chaqueta de cuero, sus cadenas y su mochila, este le sonrió de lado cuando lo vio y empezó a acercarse a él a paso lento. John no quiso perder tiempo, él solo esperó a estar a una corta distancia para levantar el puño y golpear con fuerza el rostro del chico. Sherlock no lo había esperado, el golpe lo tomó por tal sorpresa que terminó tropezándose y cayendo al piso. Algunas personas que estaban fuera de la tienda miraron a los jóvenes totalmente sorprendidos.

— ¿Eso era lo que quieras? Con todas las estupideces que hablas ¿crees que me quedaría con las ganas de golpearte? —

El rubio apretó las manos controlando su enojo, no le había gustado perder los estribos delante de la gente, pero realmente había tenido muchas ganas de darle su merecido a Sherlock.

—Bueno, esperaba besarte primero—

Sherlock subió la mirada mostrando el hilo de sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior, John sintió una punzada de culpa en su pecho apenas lo vio, pero procuró ignorarlo por completo. Desvió su mirada a su alrededor mientras que el rizado se levantaba con pesar, no sabía qué debía hacer ahora… oh, cierto, él solo había ido para golpearlo y luego se largaría. Pues, bien, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

— ¿John? ¿A dónde vas? —

La culpa que sentía por aquel golpe lo estaba fastidiando, más aún cuando escuchó a Sherlock acercarse a él sin siquiera haberse quejado por la agresión.

—Espera—

John fue jalado del brazo haciendo que se detenga a la fuerza, no podía creer que Sherlock insistiera aún después de haberlo golpeado.

—No te conviene que me quede, Sherlock, aún tengo ganas llenarte la cara de golpes—

— ¿Por qué estás tan agresivo? Ni siquiera sé por qué me has golpeado—

— ¿Qué?... — John no sabía si el chico hablaba en serio — ¡¿estás jodiéndome?! Te has comportado como un imbécil desde que te conocí ¡¿y me preguntas porqué estoy agresivo?! —

—De acuerdo, John… — Sherlock lo miró atento por unos segundos —Soy la persona más ridícula, grosera e insoportable que vas a conocer en toda tu vida. No me interesa en lo más mínimo agradarle a la gente porque son todos idiotas, no te ofendas, no es tu culpa tampoco… —

John cerró los ojos y apretó el puente de su nariz, no tenía ni idea de cómo es que podía seguir parado ahí escuchando tales estupideces, respiró hondo para controlar los impulsos asesinos que crecían dentro de él.

—John… lo que trato de decir es que… te llamé para… para disculparme—

El rubio miró a Sherlock claramente sorprendido, se había imaginado muchas razones para ese encuentro, pero las disculpas no habían estado en su lista. Por su mente pasó el recuerdo de las palabras del chico, sintió una punzada de decepción al pensar en que las palabras de Sherlock habían sido mentira.

—Oh… de… de acuerdo—

La forma en la que Sherlock podía hacerle sentir rabia e ira para luego pasar a la sorpresa y culpa, era bastante impresionante. O era que el chico sabía manejarlo o era que él era bastante sensible. Si hace un momento había querido volverlo a golpear para que cerrara la boca, ahora se sentía como un idiota por haberlo hecho cuando este tenía pensado disculparse. Él, el que siempre evitaba llegar a las agresiones físicas había dado el golpe primero antes de escuchar.

—Está bien… — John raspó la garganta un poco nervioso —En ese caso… creo que debería disculparme por ese… golpe—

Sherlock se llevó la mano a sus labios manchando sus dedos con sangre —No es nada, aunque agradezco que evitaras el piercing—

Ver la herida lo incomodaba demasiado, por supuesto que no tenía problemas con ver sangre, pero ese golpe lo había hecho él y esa sangre se derramaba por su culpa.

—Oye, déjalo, infectarás tu herida—

John bajó su mochila y de ella sacó un pedazo de papel para entregarle a Sherlock, este lo recibió sin oponerse. Hizo un gesto de dolor al momento de presionar la herida, por lo que John se atrevió a quitarle el pedazo de papel para que él mismo empezara a limpiarlo con cuidado. Fue curioso darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del rostro del chico cuando sintió la mirada del mismo sobre él, esa leve sensación de ser observado y analizado ya lo había sentido antes, pero esta vez no fue tan invasivo, de hecho, se sentía agradable.

Cuando pensó en alejarse, los ojos del rizado captaron su atención, tenían un hermoso color gris con toques verdes, no podía quedarse más impresionado de lo bella que era esa condición.

—Grises… — susurró John —y verdes también—

— … ¿Disculpa? —

—Tus ojos— John finalmente se alejó —Se ven grises con un poco de verde—

—Ah—

La actitud casi desinteresada del rizado le hizo sonreír divertido, tal vez para Sherlock el hablar sobre sus ojos era un tema increíblemente repetitivo.

—Heterocromía, nací con eso y no es gris, es azul, solo que ahora no debe notarse bien con esta luz—

—Lo sé, estudio medicina por si no lo recuerdas— sonrió —Hermoso… ¡a tus ojos me refiero! —

La sonrisa divertida de Sherlock lo hizo sonrojar, odiaba dar la impresión de estar nervioso cuando en realidad no lo estaba.

—A mí también me gustan tus ojos, John. Tú me gustas—

Bueno, ahora sí se estaba poniendo nervioso y con mucha razón. Sonrió algo ansioso y miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para su respuesta. Tenía que atreverse a hablar del tema, él tenía novia y no era gay.

Había estado preguntándose lo último en esos días, pero decidió tomarlo solo como una confusión… porque eso era… o así quería creerlo.

—Mira… Sherlock, lo que me dijiste ese día… creí que lo habías dicho para molestarme o algo, pero si lo dices en serio… — se pasó la mano por su cabello sin poder sostenerle la mirada —yo te… ¿te lo agradezco? —

Un silencio incómodo de unos segundos se hizo presente, John ni siquiera había entendido su propia respuesta.

—Quiero decir… —

— ¿Me estás preguntando si quiero que me lo agradezcas? – interrumpió Sherlock

—No, no… —

—No entiendo, eso no es lo que se supone que deberías decir—

—No, yo… ¿qué?, ¿qué se supone que diga? —

—Que yo también te gusto—

John se quedó sin palabras… y sin nada en la mente tampoco, no sabía qué pensar. Miró nervioso a su alrededor nuevamente, la situación se sentía muy incómoda.

—Sherlock… — lo miró a los ojos lo más serio que pudo —Tú… tú no me gustas—

—No es verdad—

— ¿Qué?... Deja de suponer que sí, yo nunca te he dado ningún indicio—

—Sí lo has hecho—

—No, yo no… —

—La primera vez que nos conocimos te sentiste atraído por mí, debo suponer que no te diste cuenta de ello hasta que nos miramos por primera vez. La siguiente vez me reconociste con facilidad ya que mi presencia fue captada y guardada en tu subconsciente, lo que quiere decir que te impresioné desde la primera vez. Las siguientes veces seguiste el mismo patrón de comportamiento: nervios, sensibilidad que desencadenaba una agresividad que, claramente, se presentaba por tu preocupación hacia tus ahora dudosas preferencias. Tus pupilas dilatadas cuando estoy presente y, lo más importante, tu atención hacia mí—

John se había quedado con la boca entre abierta, con el ceño levemente fruncido y negando con la cabeza lenta y constantemente. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde había sacado Sherlock toda esa explicación, pero sonaba tan bien analizada que era difícil no creerlo a pesar de que no había entendido casi nada.

—Yo… no te presto atención— fue lo único que se lo ocurrió decir

—Por favor, John, te dije que quería verte y que te besaría si venías y aquí estás—

—No, no, yo vine para ponerte en tu lugar y dejaras de hablar estupideces—

—Me golpeaste y luego me pediste disculpas por ello—

— ¡Eso fue porque no sabía que querías verme para disculparte! ¡Y ya para con esto! Yo no soy gay y si te gusto, pues genial, pero no eres correspondido ¿de acuerdo? No eres correspondido, es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre eso—

El rizado se quedó en silencio mientras sus ojos se paseaban por todo el rostro del rubio, John pudo reconocer una muy tenue sonrisa en él, una que no supo realmente cómo interpretarlo ¿lo había ofendido? ¿se reía de él?

—Realmente creí que podría besarte antes de que me golpearas—

Sherlock emitió una adorable risa mientras le daba un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, John solo bajó la mirada y se preguntó si realmente quería seguir ahí o si prefería irse, desgraciadamente estaba queriendo ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, sus sentimientos eran tan extraños y contradictorios en ese momento…

— ¿Cenamos? — preguntó Sherlock

—Eh… yo no… —

—Conozco un buen lugar— interrumpió

John suspiró y decidió hacer un balance ¿qué sería peor?... volver a casa y estar encerrado en su habitación sonaba jodidamente desastroso, mejor se quedaba con Sherlock.

—Estoy hambriento— respondió

John se limitó a seguir a Sherlock en silencio por los siguientes cinco minutos, debía admitir que no sabía de qué hablar o cómo iniciar una conversación con él. La situación se empeoraba cuando notaba las constantes miradas que le daba el chico, pero para su suerte, el martirio terminó cuando Sherlock por fin decidió hablar. El silencio incómodo entonces desapareció para dar paso a una conversación llena de preguntas que delataban el interés de Sherlock en él. La conversación se hizo tan agradable que los diez minutos más que estuvieron caminando pasaron rápidamente.

En una esquina, un pequeño puesto de comida rápida resaltaba en la calle gracias a la luz encendida justo encima de la ventana que mostraba las pocas mesas dentro, todas llenas con gente comiendo. John sintió su estómago quejarse apenas el olor de la comida rápida había llegado a él, sonrió divertido al darse cuenta que realmente estaba hambriento a pesar de haber comido con Mary antes de reunirse con Sherlock.

— ¿Vienes seguido? — preguntó John

—Solo cuando tengo hambre—

—O sea… ¿siempre? —

—No exactamente. A veces las drogas me abren el apetito—

El rubio pudo notar un peculiar gesto en el rizado, tal parecía que a Sherlock se le había pasado la boca y había hablado demás. John prefirió callar e ingresar para ver el menú escrito en un viejo pizarrón.

—Joder, creo que una hamburguesa me vendría muy bien— dijo John

— ¿Con papas fritas? —

—Por favor— John sonrió

John obtuvo una sonrisa como respuesta, era tan cálida y especial que no pudo evitar maldecirse a él mismo cuando vio la herida que había provocado en el chico. Segundos después, Sherlock luchaba con algunas personas para hacer su pedido, el local era tan pequeño que con la gente sentada ya se veía lleno, John decidió salir y esperar ahí, después de todo, era claro que las pocas mesas no estarían disponibles en un buen rato.

Muy al contrario de sus expectativas, Sherlock volvió relativamente rápido con dos hamburguesas y con las papas fritas casi por caer de sus manos.

—Nunca has trabajado de mesero ¿verdad? — sonrió divertido el rubio

—He tenido mejores cosas que hacer—

John tomó una hamburguesa y un paquete de papas fritas antes de que terminaran en el piso. Estuvo por preguntar si esperarían una mesa o comerían ahí mismo, cuando Sherlock se adelantó señalando hacia al frente y empezando a caminar. Ambos dieron la primera mordida a la comida al mismo tiempo. Tal parecía que el rizado también estaba hambriento, ya que, al igual que John, estuvo bastante concentrado comiendo que no pronunciaron palabra alguna hasta llegar la plaza, una que el rubio no visitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

John se sentó en el primer banco que vio, Sherlock se sentó a su lado. En un momento en medio del bastante cómodo silencio, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron haciendo que ambos sonrieran divertidos aun estando con la boca llena. El rubio fue consciente de que era la primera vez que se sentía tan a gusto al lado de Sherlock, tanto que le provocaba una agradable sensación de bienestar ver la sonrisa del chico.

Una vez terminada la hamburguesa, John no perdió tiempo y empezó a devorar las papas fritas, Sherlock en cambio ya casi había acabado todo.

—No tenía idea de lo hambriento que estaba— comentó sonriendo divertido

—Están toda la madrugada, abren de cinco a cinco, por si algún día estás por aquí— respondió Sherlock mientras llevaba a su boca la última papa frita

—Sí, tal vez lo haga—

— ¿Traerás a Mary? —

John debió admitir que aquella pregunta lo había sorprendido un poco, es decir, después de lo que Sherlock le había confesado, no sabía si el hablar de Mary lo haría sentir incómodo, así que solo optó por asentir con la cabeza y sonreír.

Un rato más de silencio se hizo presente entre ellos hasta que John finalmente terminó de comer.

—Entonces… ¿qué haces luego de clases? ¿trabajas? —

John intentó iniciar una conversación, aunque el ceño fruncido por parte de Sherlock le demostró que tal vez no era una pregunta tan interesante.

—Oye, solo intento… conversar ¿de qué quieres hablar? — se defendió el rubio

—No trabajo—

—Umm… recuerdo que colaborabas con la policía—

—En ocasiones. Hay demasiada incompetencia—

John sonrió de lado, ahí estaba de nuevo ese lado arrogante de Sherlock.

—Mira, sé que eres como un genio o algo por el estilo, pero no creo que tengas una carrera profesional hecha como para que puedas decir eso, Sherlock—

Al parecer, sus palabras habían hecho efecto en Sherlock, ya que volteó el rostro para mirarlo seriamente a los ojos.

— ¿Tú crees que lo necesite? Yo podría resolver un crimen más rápido que todo Scotland Yard junto—

—Eso es lo que haces exactamente ¿resolver crímenes? ¿Cómo? Eres un universitario y la policía no consulta con aficionados—

Los ojos analizadores del rizado pasearon por todo su rostro por unos segundos, John no podía dejar de admirar lo bien que se veía Sherlock cada que hacía eso…

—Yo simplemente observo, John, puedo saber exactamente lo que hiciste, cómo eres, dónde estuviste y con quién, solo con observarte por un minuto. No necesito un título universitario que me ayude a demostrar mis dotes de deducción, entreno mi mente y utilizo mi capacidad solo para lo que realmente importa—

El rubio frunció el ceño para luego acomodarse un poco y poder mirar de frente a Sherlock.

—Observar. Tú… observas y ya sabes todo—

—Más o menos—

John debía admitir que estaba completamente incrédulo a lo que había escuchado, sonrió de lado comenzando a creer que Sherlock realmente estaba exagerando en su historia.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué puedes deducir en mí? —

Ver a Sherlock fruncir el ceño le hizo pensar que había pillado la mentira.

—No puedo hacer eso—

— ¿Por qué no? Vamos, obsérvame. Dime quien soy—

—Cuando hago eso pasa una de dos cosas: La gente me insulta y se va o… me golpea—

John sonrió divertido —Bueno, ya te di el golpe, supongo que si me enojo y me voy no estaría mal viendo la hora que es—

Sherlock emitió una pequeña risa que inundó de ternura a John al instante, el rubio lo miró fijamente poniendo el rostro más serio que podía y esperó. El rizado lo observaba en silencio, tal vez analizaba sus gestos o tal vez solo se hacía el interesante con él, no lo sabía, pero luego de unos largos segundos, la mirada de Sherlock ya no era la misma. John sintió entonces ese impulso de acercarse, peor aun cuando los ojos de Sherlock se habían posado en sus labios y el rostro del mismo se acercaba lentamente hacia él. El rubio sabía que debía evitarlo, pero fue difícil controlarse cuando finalmente el ligero olor del perfume combinado con el olor a tabaco llegó a él.

Cohibido, tímido, los labios de Sherlock rozaban los suyos como pidiendo permiso, sentía la ligeramente acelerada respiración del rizado chocar en su rostro, no tenía palabras para saber cómo se sentía, pero sabía que lo permitiría porque así lo deseaba, de verdad quería besarlo. Se acercó un poco más y sus labios terminaron por unirse suavemente, presionando con cuidado y abriendo un poco los labios para animar al chico a corresponderle. John sabía besar, lo había hecho miles de veces, pero ninguna de ellas le habían provocado ese calor en el pecho que ni siquiera con Mary había logrado sentir.

Era tan envolvente esa sensación de… amor. Lo que estaba sintiendo lo marcaría y pudo estar seguro de ello, porque se sentía bien, justo, correcto, sólo para él. Pero entonces sus miedos y dudas surgieron, todo vino a él para cuestionarlo y condenarlo ¿realmente le gustaba Sherlock Holmes? ¿en serio le gustaba un chico?

—No… —

Susurró John al alejarse, sintió el reclamo de sus labios ante la separación, pero se obligó a controlarse. El rostro de Sherlock estaba a centímetros del suyo, con los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos, jadeando casi en un susurro. Era hermoso, Sherlock lucía hermoso y eso lo asustó.

—Debo irme…—

Tomó su mochila y se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, el llamado de Sherlock no lo detuvo, ciertamente el pánico se había apoderado de él y le pedía que se aleje, temía a lo que podría ocurrir si se quedaba, temía a que simplemente aceptara lo que ahora se hacía más que obvio para él. Caminó calle abajo sin mirar atrás, Sherlock lo había dejado de llamar al tercer intento y no sabía si lo estaba siguiendo, prefirió tomar el primer taxi que apareció antes que voltear para averiguarlo.

Llegar a casa no ayudaba a su estado, se sentía deprimido y avergonzado, especialmente cuando pensaba en lo ridículo que de seguro se debió haber visto cuando salió huyendo como una niña virgen ante su primer beso.

Echado en su cama, luego de un largo baño, mientras la casa ya se encontraba en total silencio, John intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos. ¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso? Besar a Sherlock había resultado ser toda una revelación para sus sentimientos, ya no podía decir que estaba confundido o simplemente buscar alguna explicación como excusa. Era claro lo que había sentido y ya no podía negarlo, realmente le gustaba un chico, le gustaba Sherlock Holmes.

Cerró los ojos respirando muy profundo, Mary vino a su mente, la discusión sin sentido que habían tenido… mierda, realmente se había comportado como un idiota con ella ese día; sin embargo, eso no era lo más importante, lo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza era ahora lo que se venía, lo que haría. Tiene novia, una a quien realmente la quiere y no quiere hacerle daño, pero ahora sus sentimientos parecían apuntar hacia Sherlock y, siendo sincero con él mismo, lo que provocaba Sherlock en él se sentía más intenso que lo que sentía por Mary.

John tomó su teléfono el cual reposaba a su lado en la cama, aparte de las cinco llamadas perdidas de Mary que no quiso contestar, tenía varios mensajes de su parte en Whatsapp, pero realmente no estaba de ánimos para inventar alguna explicación. En su lugar, decidió agregar el número de Sherlock, tal vez más por la curiosidad de ver la foto de perfil ¿qué pondría Sherlock? ¿qué estados ponía?... eso también lo llevó a la idea de buscarlo en las redes sociales, pero primero el número.

Al actualizar se llevó una ligera decepción al ver la fotografía: un campo con lo que parecían ser cajas apiladas en fila, muchas cajas. Sin embargo, lo que sí pudo reconocer, fue la foto del estado de Whatsapp, era la calle Brick Lane, la calle donde se había encontrado con él horas atrás, _"eres un enigma"_ , era la frase que acompañaba el estado. John se sintió aludido y no pudo evitar sonreír recordando los ojos de Sherlock, mierda, sentía que ya lo extrañaba.

El sueño ya empezaba a apoderarse de él luego de unos minutos de estar buscando a Sherlock en las redes sociales, pues al igual que con la aplicación, sentía curiosidad de las fotos que publicaba el rizado. Tanto Twitter como Facebook tenían la misma foto de perfil y John tampoco tenía idea de qué era, la foto de portada también era la misma para ambas, al menos esa tenía sentido para él: Sherlock parado de espaldas entre mucha gente en un concierto, los rizos negros resaltaban entre los peinados extravagantes del resto, la polera con caperuza con una imagen de lo que parecía el rostro de una calavera se mostraba en casi toda su espalda. Con esa imagen en mente John decidió dejar el teléfono para finalmente dormir, tal vez al despertar mañana tendría la mente más lúcida para pensar en todo lo que había sucedido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	13. Capítulo 6 [Sherlock]

_There are no indisputable truths  
_ _and there ain't no fountain of youth  
_ _Each night when the day is through,  
_ _I don't ask much  
_ _I just want you..._

"I just want you" (Ozzy Osbourne)

* * *

Sherlock abrió la puerta 10B, caminó lentamente por el pasillo, la habitación a la cual se dirigía era la más nueva del lado A (izquierda – personas de importancia), es decir, ahora había cinco puertas. Sonrió al ver la placa que tenía inscrito: "John Watson", para luego ingresar. Siempre se sorprendía de lo rápido que se llenaba esa habitación, había recopilado mucha información sobre el rubio. La gran mayoría eran datos que había solo deducido, otros que Mike le había comentado y otros que había descubierto cuando había estado frente a frente con John.

Se mentiría a sí mismo si diría que no le parecía estúpida su necesidad de guardar tanta información de alguien a quien ni siquiera sabía si tendría, si quiera, una amistad duradera; sin embargo, ahí estaba, archivando detalles importantes de su encuentro con él, incluso la sensación de la entrepierna del chico le había dejado deducir lo bien dotado que era el rubio, casi podía estar seguro de ello, pero esperaba averiguarlo por él mismo en un futuro.

Casi no eliminaba ningún dato de los recuerdos que tenía con John, no podía darse el lujo de eliminarlos cuando sus encuentros con él eran tan escasos.

Observó la habitación poniendo más atención a las imágenes, aquella de la primera vez en la que se vieron a los ojos se podría decir que era su recuerdo favorito hasta el momento. Luego de permanecer largo rato dentro, Sherlock sonrió satisfecho con su trabajo y salió de la habitación cerrando despacio la puerta. Volvió caminando pacientemente por el pasillo hasta finalmente salir de su palacio mental.

El silencio y la oscuridad de su habitación le resultó reconfortante, no tenía idea de la hora que era, pero con el tiempo que solía tomarse dentro de su mente podía estar seguro que no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera. Apenas el auto de su hermano lo había dejado en casa, había subido a su habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta evitando la presencia de sus padres.

Sherlock era consciente de que utilizaba su mente en su máxima capacidad casi siempre y eso, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, le afectaba físicamente en ocasiones. Debía dejar de utilizar las drogas tan seguido... pero eso sería más adelante, cuando lo viera conveniente, así que de su mochila sacó lo necesario para armar un cigarrillo de marihuana, ya que, si quería dormir, necesitaría un relajante. Abrió la ventana y fumó por un rato, aspirando profundamente en cada calada hasta consumirlo por completo en algunos minutos. Se quedó dormido bastante rápido gracias a ello y despertó muy tarde a la mañana siguiente.

Las vacaciones habían empezado y Sherlock no tenía otros planes más que algunos trabajos de las clases que no asistía, trabajos que había avanzado con tiempo por puro aburrimiento, a veces pareciera que él estaba más atento al currículo universitario que cualquier profesor. Tenía un ensayo con la banda, pero debía esperar la confirmación de la misma, hasta entonces tenía que soportar la tediosa tranquilidad que se vivía en su casa.

Y así se pasó las horas hasta que, entrando la tarde, un mensaje en Whatsapp llamó su atención:

_Sherlock, John está enojado conmigo, no me contesta las llamadas ni los mensajes._

El rizado no estaba seguro de saber exactamente a qué se refería Mike...

_¿Qué tengo yo que ver con eso?_

_¡No te hagas el idiota! ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste ese día que se alteró tanto?_

_Que me gustaba._

_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿estás loco?! ¡Por eso no me quiere hablar! me has metido en problemas, Sherlock ¿te das cuenta?_

_Dilo ya, Mike. ¿Qué quieres?_

_¡Que te disculpes, imbécil! Estamos desarrollando juntos la tesis y lo que menos quiero es estar peleado con él._

_Se le pasará, no seas dramático._

Sherlock sonrió divertido recordando el estremecimiento que había provocado en el cuerpo del rubio al momento de tocar su piel con la punta de su nariz...

La aplicación sonó alertando un nuevo mensaje de un contacto diferente, era la confirmación que esperaba para el ensayo de esa tarde. No se molestó en esperar la respuesta de Mike, simplemente se levantó de su desordenada cama y entró al baño para tomar una ducha rápida. En veinte minutos ya estaba listo, tomó su mochila y salió de su casa evitando encontrarse con sus padres nuevamente, era una fortuna tener una casa así de grande para escabullirse si era necesario.

Recién en el taxi decidió continuar la conversación con su amigo.

_De acuerdo, olvídalo, Sherlock. No eres alguien en quien pueda confiar._

Sherlock no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo que había leído, era la primera vez que Mike le decía algo como eso. Sabía que lo había decepcionado con anterioridad, pero esta vez el chico no se había callado y ciertamente eso había resultado algo doloroso. Entonces solo le quedaba acatar el pedido de Mike, debía disculparse con el rubio, pero ¿cómo?... sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta que era una buena excusa para conseguir el número de teléfono de John, tal vez podría aprovechar las disculpas para intentar algo más y, por supuesto, esta vez sería más sutil.

_Dame su número. Yo me encargo._

Debía admitir que esperar por la respuesta lo había puesto un poco ansioso, especialmente cuando su camino al bar ya casi terminaba y Mike no respondía. Cuando se había reunido con la banda ya dentro del lugar, Sherlock seguía sin obtener respuesta, por lo que tuvo que olvidarse de ello por las siguientes horas mientras tocaba. No sacó el teléfono de su chaqueta en todo ese tiempo.

— ¿Qué mierda con ustedes?, si van a usar a Sherlock como guitarrista, deberían pagarle al muy maldito—

La voz de Jim Moriarty se hizo escuchar apenas habían terminado de tocar el cuarto tema del ensayo. Sherlock procuró simplemente observarlo, fue increíblemente fácil deducir de dónde venía y qué había estado consumiendo.

— ¿Sabían que ese hijo de puta toca el violín? —

Lo halagos de Jim hicieron que todos los chicos voltearan a mirarlo.

—Mierda, Holmes ¿Qué cojones haces aquí entonces? — dijo el baterista

—Para joderte el culo— respondió el rizado mientras se quitaba la guitarra

Las risas de los chicos no se hicieron esperar, Sherlock no participó de ello, él bajó del escenario para ir al baño y para su desgracia, fue seguido por Moriarty.

— ¿Te volteas y me lo enseñas? —

Nuevamente la voz de Jim se hizo escuchar, pero esta vez en la puerta del baño, Sherlock estaba siendo observado, o mejor dicho, devorado con la mirada mientras aún estaba ocupado orinando.

—Lárgate—

—De todos los pitos que he visto, el tuyo es mi favorito—

—Lárgate, maldita sea— Sherlock rodó los ojos con molestia

—De acuerdo, ya. A lo que vine—

Sherlock voltea y ve a Jim sacar una pequeña bolsa con cocaína.

—Tengo agujas en mi... —

—No es necesario, aún tengo reserva—

Interrumpió Sherlock mientras subía su bragueta. Cuando se acercó al grifo para lavarse las manos, Jim se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído.

—Es un regalo, mi amor, quiero engreírte—

Sherlock había llegado a detestar la manera en que Jim se refería a él, odiaba esa actitud protectora y fraternal, esa actitud de amante posesivo. Además, el olor a sudor mezclada con cerveza, tabaco y otras sustancias llegó a él de golpe, por lo que no dudó en empujarlo con el hombro para que se alejara. El olor le era simplemente insoportable.

— ¡Lárgate, imbécil! ¡Apestas a mierda! —

—Uh... lo siento— Jim sonrió divertido —He tenido unos negocios que me han tenido malditamente ocupado—

Sherlock lo ignoró, avanzó para abrir la puerta y salir, pero en su camino fue detenido por Jim quien se colocó delante de él para no dejarlo ir.

—Tengo negocios que quiero mostrarte, Sherlock—

El rizado observó el rostro de Jim y pudo encontrar infinidad de señales que le demostraba lo tan drogado que estaba el chico en esos momentos.

—Te quiero como socio, mi amor, puedes tener el quince por ciento. Trabajaríamos juntos, mano a mano—

—Tu venta de drogas no está en mi lista de intereses, Moriarty—

Jim empezó a reír con ganas, como si un chiste se hubiese contado, eso dejó muy desconcertado a Sherlock.

—Las drogas son solo una fachada, juntos podemos hacer algo más interesante... —

— ¡Oye, Sherlock! ¡Puedes tirar después del ensayo! ¡Malditos maricas! —

Uno de los integrantes había tocado con fuerza la puerta reclamando al guitarrista del grupo. Sherlock miró seriamente a Jim analizando sus palabras por unos segundos, sabía que había algo importante y grande detrás de ese ofrecimiento, Moriarty estaba metido en algo sucio y peligroso, podía estar seguro de eso.

—Muévete—

Jim sonrió divertido para luego colocarse a un lado, Sherlock salió del baño encontrándose al vocalista y líder el grupo, este empezó a quejarse por la demora, pero el rizado simplemente lo ignoró.

Ya de vuelta en el escenario, Irene repartía cervezas a los chicos. Cuando finalmente le dio una botella a Sherlock, Irene se acercó su rostro, acto que al rizado le hizo anticipar un beso; sin embargo, la chica se detuvo a centímetros de sus labios.

—Lo que sea que te diga, no aceptes— susurró ella

— ¿Qué? —

—No escuches a Jim—

Sherlock frunció el ceño extrañado por el comentario de la chica, quiso preguntar, pero un beso en la comisura de sus labios lo silenciaron. Irene no dijo más y bajó del escenario, Sherlock la siguió con la mirada.

—Él es mío, perra— dijo Jim para luego mirar a Sherlock y mandarle un beso

El rizado asoció la propuesta de Moriarty con la advertencia de Irene, sabía de la cercanía de ambos y era seguro que la chica podría conocer los pasos en el que andaba metido Jim, el dueño casi absoluto de la venta de drogas del lugar. Jim Moriarty podría crear toda una mafia si se lo proponía, era malditamente bueno para planear y negociar, pero, sobre todo, era jodidamente peligroso.

Un par de horas más tarde, la banda daba por concluido el ensayo, Sherlock volvió a ser abordado por Jim para convencerlo de unirse a él para dirigir su "nuevo negocio", el rizado intentó sacar información, quería saber más; sin embargo, Jim no era estúpido, si Sherlock no aceptaba, este no le diría absolutamente nada.

— ¿Quieres que acepte tu propuesta cuando no me quieres decir de qué se trata? —

Sherlock colgaba su mochila al hombro mientras Jim le hablaba con gestos demasiados excitados para ser normales, común en él cuando estaba con los efectos de las drogas.

—Tú me conoces, soy un hijo de puta en todo, menos con los negocios. Sherlock, te vas a divertir, es lo que necesitamos ¡lo que tú necesitas! Créeme, mi amor, esto te va a gustar, pero primero debes aceptar—

El rizado lo observó en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, Jim lucía despreciable en esos momentos, del chico rebelde e inquieto que había conocido tiempo atrás ya no quedaba nada. Sacó su teléfono de la chaqueta y encendió la pantalla, lo primero que llamó su atención fue ver que tenía dos mensajes sin leer de Mike, por fin le había respondido.

—Me divierto suficiente con las mierdas que vendes y tu negocio no me interesa— sentenció

Sherlock salió del bar a paso rápido no dándole tiempo a Jim para responder y apenas puso un pie afuera, volvió a revisar el teléfono.

_4:25 PM  
¡Estás loco! No pienso darte el número de John, ya la jodiste en persona, no quiero imaginarme por teléfono._

_4:40 PM  
077 4585 4210, si la vuelves a joder, recuerda que también tengo el número del gobierno británico._

Una divertida sonrisa apareció en su rostro al leer la amenaza de Mike, aunque la consideraba una amenaza justa y válida, no dejaba de sonar estúpido el hecho de que te amenacen con acusarte con tu hermano mayor. Además, esta vez no quería joderla, quería intentar algo con el rubio sea como sea.

— ¿Quién es John? —

La voz de Jim lo sorprendió, había sonado justo al lado de su oído, hizo un gesto de molestia cuando volteó y su rostro casi choca con el del chico. Realmente sintió hartarse de su presencia.

—Joder, aléjate de mí— Sherlock empezó a caminar

— ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa, Holmes?! —

— ¡Apestas a lo que eres! — gritó y levantó el dedo medio sin mirar atrás —Una mierda— susurró más para sí mismo

Sherlock caminó por un rato mientras registraba el número de John en su teléfono, primero pensó en mandar mensajes, de hecho, así era mucho más cómodo para él, pero si quería hacer las cosas bien con John tenía que llamar.

Caminaba a paso lento por la calle, la noche había traído también el viento frío y como no había consumido drogas en todo el día, su cuerpo empezó a tiritar levemente. Antes de marcar el número del rubio encendió un cigarrillo, eso podría ayudarlo con el frío, además, el hambre también se hacía presente... Sherlock sonrió al darse cuenta que tenía la excusa perfecta: llamaría a John para reunirse con él en esos momentos, lo llevaría a comer, se disculparía y al final lo besaría. Simplemente perfecto.

Las timbradas sonaban mientras él le daba una profunda calada a su cigarrillo.

_—Joder, Mike, no voy a dejar la tesis, ya estamos bien—_

La voz divertida de John se escuchó al otro lado, Sherlock frunció el ceño y botó el humo por la boca antes de contestar.

— ... ¿John Watson? —

_—Con él habla ¿quién es? —_

—Sherlock Holmes—

Los segundos de silencio al otro de la línea lo hicieron sonreír, John se había quedado pasmado y, muy probablemente, nervioso de escucharlo.

_— ¿Qué...? ¿Quién te...? —_

—Mike me dio tu número. ¿Estás con tu novia? — interrumpió, sabía de antemano que esa sería la pregunta del rubio

_—Eso a ti no te importa—_

Sherlock rodó los ojos emitiendo un sonoro suspiro, ese escudo de cólera que John siempre se ponía (inconscientemente) para sentirse más seguro era molesto para él. Y sí, esa respuesta le afirmó que estaba con ella.

—John, me gustaría hablar con tu lado racional en estos momentos, ¿puedes prestar atención? —

_—Mira, si estás llamando para joder... —_

—Quiero verte— volvió a interrumpir

_— ... ¿Disculpa? —_

Genial, ahora había que repetirle las cosas ¿por qué lo hacía todo más complicado? John era adorable, pero a Sherlock siempre le resultaba difícil ser paciente con las personas.

— ¿Acaso estás sordo? Dije que quiero verte—

_— ¿Qué?... —_

—Ay, por Dios—

El rizado cerró los ojos y gruñó intentando ser paciente con él, al final de cuentas, John lo valía.

— ¿Qué es tan difícil de entender? Quiero verte. Ahora. Deja a tu novia y reúnete conmigo ¿qué más explicación necesitas? —

_— ... Yo... ¿Sabes? Vete a la mierda, Holmes—_

...

Silencio. John había colgado la llamada.

—Eso fue grosero—

Susurró Sherlock, pero segundos después no pudo evitar reír ante ello. Tal parecía que llamarlo no había sido buena idea. Aún divertido por lo ocurrido, le dio las últimas dos profundas caladas a su cigarrillo, para luego mandarle un mensaje al rubio. Quería verlo esa noche y tenía que convencerlo de alguna manera.

_Calle Brick Lane.  
Ahora.  
SH_

Ese sería un buen punto de reunión, fácil de llegar esté donde esté el rubio y para él estaba relativamente cerca, llegaría en quince minutos si iba caminando. Prefirió enviar el mensaje directo al celular de John para asegurarse de que lo recibiera. Guardó el celular en su bolsillo y empezó a caminar, pero no pudo evitar pensar en que un solo mensaje no sería suficiente, tal vez necesitaba provocarlo un poco para que acceda.

Volvió a sacar el teléfono y mandó otro mensaje.

_Tal vez intente besarte.  
SH_

Sherlock sonrió al imaginar la expresión de John al leerlo, estaba seguro que sería muy cómico, peor aún acompañado de su novia. Solo para asegurarse decidió enviar uno más.

_Podrías golpearme por eso si tú quieres.  
SH_

Listo, era suficiente, si John no se animaba a ir porque, obviamente, también le gustaba al rubio; se animaría por el simple hecho de poder golpearlo cuando lo vea. Aunque, sinceramente, dudaba que John se atreviera a golpearlo, al menos no antes de intentar besarlo.

Sherlock emprendió su camino analizando las posibles reacciones del chico al momento de encontrarse, pero tras las dos primeras teorías prefirió simplemente esperar a lo que pase, adoraba ver nervioso a John, así que improvisar sería más divertido. A medio camino empezó a sentir el hambre con más fuerza, apenas había comido un poco en la mañana y el resto del día lo único que había consumido eran cervezas. Se arrepintió de no haber recibido el "regalo" de Jim minutos atrás.

Ya prácticamente llegaba a Brick Lane y John aun no contestaba, no dudaba de que John realmente llegaría, pero se preguntaba si el tiempo de espera sería demasiada. Se sentía tentado a comer algo antes de encontrarse con el rubio, por lo que prefirió seguir caminando. Un rato después, el conocido aroma de los bagel llegaron a él, la tienda Beigel Bake estaba a su vista con una cierta cantidad de gente fuera de ella. Curiosamente, aquel olor le provocó un antojo que casi siempre consumía, una hamburguesa sería bienvenida en esos momentos y conocía un buen lugar para ello.

Entonces así supo a dónde llevaría a John esa noche, solo esperaba no tener que esperar tanto. Decidió quedarse ahí, era un punto conocido de la calle y sería sencillo de llegar para John.

Se recostó en la pared, justo al lado de la tienda, miró su reloj y calculó al menos unos veinte minutos desde que había llamado a John, ¿estaría cerca?... Coincidentemente, su teléfono le alertó de un nuevo mensaje:

_Acabo de llegar, ¿dónde estás?_

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y las ganas de ver a John se incrementaron exponencialmente.

_Beigel Bake  
SH_

Ahora solo le tocaba esperar, sentirse un poco ansioso por ello le pareció extraño, realmente el rubio había hecho un gran impacto en él. Sin querer, John había logrado lo que nadie había podido y eso le hacía sentirse tan bien y tan especial. Aunque caer en cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado cursi no era algo que realmente le gustaba, prefirió simplemente aceptar que, por primera vez, se estaba "muriendo" por alguien.

Antes de guardar su teléfono decidió tomar una foto a la calle, siempre amó Londres de noche, su ciudad era más hermosa y atractiva para él cuando no había demasiada gente en ella y la luz artificial de los faroles reinaba alrededor. La foto resultante fue lo suficientemente atractiva para él como para decidir presumirla, así que la colocó de estado en Whatsapp, _"eres un enigma"_ escribió deseando que John llegara a verla y entender que hablaba de él.

Sherlock siguió esperando por unos minutos hasta que, finalmente, vio una familiar figura acercándose a él. No se prohibió de sonreír cuando lo vio, esa peculiar manera de caminar, esa estúpida manera de vestir, todo era ridículamente atractivo para él. Sherlock decidió caminar a paso lento hacia él, no sabía qué le diría o qué es lo que John pensaba decirle, pero cualquiera sea lo que pasaría primero, Sherlock no podía estar más complacido de ver al rubio frente a él.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico y para su sorpresa, la dicha le duró muy poco pues un inesperado golpe en el rostro lo aturdió haciendo que tropezara torpemente y terminara en el piso. Un intenso dolor en su labio inferior se hizo presente de inmediato.

— ¿Eso era lo que quieras? Con todas las estupideces que hablas ¿crees que me quedaría con las ganas de golpearte? —

Se sentó en el piso manteniendo la mirada en el pavimento, esperaba a que el leve mareo se le pasara del todo. Lamentó que las cosas no pasaran como esperaba, ya que estaba seguro que, antes del golpe, un beso ya habría pasado entre ellos, además ¿por qué le había golpeado exactamente? ¿A qué estupideces se refería John si ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a hablar?

—Bueno, esperaba besarte primero—

Comentó Sherlock con una divertida sonrisa para luego levantar la mirada y mirar a John, este estaba totalmente serio y pudo notar que estaba controlando sus impulsos para no volverlo a golpear.

Sherlock se levanta sintiéndose todavía un poco aturdido, cuando quiso hablar, el rubio simplemente dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso rápido.

— ¿John? ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó alarmado

Sherlock no podía permitir que se fuera, no importaba que recibiera otro golpe (aunque prefería mil veces que no volviera a pasar), él de todas maneras quería pasar un rato con él esa noche.

—Espera— Lo jaló del brazo para detenerlo

—No te conviene que me quede, Sherlock, aún tengo ganas llenarte la cara de golpes—

— ¿Por qué estás tan agresivo? Ni siquiera sé por qué me has golpeado—

— ¿Qué?... ¡¿estás jodiéndome?! Te has comportado como un imbécil desde que te conocí ¡¿y me preguntas porqué estoy agresivo?! —

Oh, ahora lo tenía claro, debía admitir que John había tenido todo el derecho de hacerlo. Ese era el momento justo para disculparse entonces.

—De acuerdo, John... —

Sherlock lo miró atento por unos segundos, él no tenía mucha experiencia pidiendo disculpas, pero si quería arreglar las cosas con él tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Tal vez siendo completamente sincero podría lograrlo.

—Soy la persona más ridícula, grosera e insoportable que vas a conocer en toda tu vida. No me interesa en lo más mínimo agradarle a la gente porque son todos idiotas, no te ofendas, no es tu culpa tampoco... —

Vio a John hacer un claro gesto de molestia al apretar el puente de su nariz y respirar hondo, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado sincero.

—John... lo que trato de decir es que... te llamé para... para disculparme—

El rostro de John mostró sorpresa y Sherlock supo que era una buena señal, era claro que el rubio no se esperaba una disculpa de su parte, podría usar esa agradable sorpresa a su favor.

—Oh... de... de acuerdo. Está bien... — John raspó la garganta un poco nervioso —En ese caso... creo que debería disculparme por ese... golpe—

Sherlock no pudo evitar enternecerse, ahora John se sentía avergonzado a pesar de que el golpe estaba bien justificado. Tocó su herida levemente sintiendo la sangre en sus dedos.

—No es nada, aunque agradezco que evitaras el piercing—

—Oye, déjalo, infectarás tu herida—

Sherlock quedó un poco sorprendido con el detalle de John al ofrecerle un pedazo de papel, era algo muy simple, pero él lo sintió importante, saber que era parte de la preocupación de John lo hacía... feliz.

Presionó levemente la herida y la sensación de ardor lo hizo arrugar la nariz, él tenía experiencia con ese tipo de heridas, las había tenido miles de veces a lo largo de los años, pero ésta en particular se volvería especial, ya que John le quitó el papel y empezó a limpiar la sangre él mismo.

John estaba cerca, muy cerca, podía ver los detalles de su rostro, sus rubios cabellos. Si para estar con él de esa manera tendría que sufrir puñetazos, Sherlock no dudaría en recibirlos. De pronto, John lleva su mirada más arriba y se detiene en sus ojos, el mundo se detuvo en ese momento, Sherlock no podía hacer otra cosa más que admirar a John y desear que el chico se atreviese a besarlo.

—Grises... y verdes también— John susurró

Las palabras de John no pudieron ser decodificadas en la cabeza de Sherlock, este estaba demasiado adormecido que simplemente volaba.

— ... ¿Disculpa? — respondió

—Tus ojos— dijo John mientras se alejaba —Se ven grises con un poco de verde—

—Ah—

Si quería ser sincero, Sherlock debía admitir que había esperado a que John dijera algo diferente, hablar de la condición de sus ojos era un tema que ya lo tenía en el hastío.

—Heterocromía, nací con eso y no es gris, es azul, solo que ahora no debe notarse bien con esta luz—

—Lo sé, estudio medicina por si no lo recuerdas— sonrió —Hermoso... ¡a tus ojos me refiero! —

Era malditamente maravilloso ver a John nervioso, Sherlock podría morirse feliz ahí mismo si ese fuera el último recuerdo que podría tener del rubio. Ese chico tenía el don de hacerlo sonreír con facilidad.

—A mí también me gustan tus ojos, John. Tú me gustas—

Era hermoso decirle eso, se sentía liberador y esperaba que John pudiese hacer lo mismo, se gustaban, Sherlock no veía razón para negarlo.

—Mira... Sherlock, lo que me dijiste ese día... creí que lo habías dicho para molestarme o algo, pero si lo dices en serio... — John pasó su mano por su cabello, no lo miraba, claramente estaba nervioso —yo te... ¿te lo agradezco? —

La mente de Sherlock empezó a trabajar intentando entender lo que había escuchado, se suponía que John le confesaría que también le gustaba; sin embargo, le estaba... ¿preguntando?

—Quiero decir... —

— ¿Me estás preguntando si quiero que me lo agradezcas? – interrumpió Sherlock

—No, no... —

—No entiendo, eso no es lo que se supone que deberías decir—

—No, yo... ¿qué?, ¿qué se supone que diga? —

—Que yo también te gusto—

El nerviosismo de John era palpable.

—Sherlock... — aquellos ojos azules lo miraron seriamente —Tú... tú no me gustas—

Sherlock pudo escuchar gritar a una voz dentro de su cabeza: ¡¿por qué rayos lo está negando?!... si hubiera podido, eso hubiese sido exactamente lo que habría dicho.

—No es verdad— respondió

— ¿Qué?... Deja de suponer que sí, yo nunca te he dado ningún indicio—

Era ridículo que John lo negara, era más que obvio que ambos se gustaban ¡hasta Mike lo había notado!

—Sí lo has hecho—

—No, yo no... —

—La primera vez que nos conocimos te sentiste atraído por mí, debo suponer que no te diste cuenta de ello hasta que nos miramos por primera vez. La siguiente vez me reconociste con facilidad ya que mi presencia fue captada y guardada en tu subconsciente, lo que quiere decir que te impresioné desde la primera vez. Las siguientes veces seguiste el mismo patrón de comportamiento: nervios, sensibilidad que desencadenaba una agresividad que, claramente, se presentaba por tu preocupación hacia tus ahora dudosas preferencias. Tus pupilas dilatadas cuando estoy presente y, lo más importante, tu atención hacia mí—

El rizado no esperó una respuesta inmediata, la gran mayoría solía quedarse en silencio unos cuántos segundos, John no era la excepción.

—Yo... no te presto atención—

—Por favor, John, te dije que quería verte y que te besaría si venías y aquí estás—

—No, no, yo vine para ponerte en tu lugar y dejaras de hablar estupideces—

—Me golpeaste y luego me pediste disculpas por ello—

— ¡Eso fue porque no sabía que querías verme para disculparte! ¡Y ya para con esto! Yo no soy gay y si te gusto, pues genial, pero no eres correspondido ¿de acuerdo? No eres correspondido, es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre eso—

Podría explicarle todo con lujo de detalles, podría darles más ejemplos, podría hablarle por horas, pero John lo seguiría negando. Sherlock se sintió frustrado, observó el rostro del rubio y notó miedo, John estaba temeroso de reconocer que le gustaba un chico y aunque se sentía bien ser el primero en despertar eso en él, Sherlock no sabía si sería fácil convencerlo de que admitiera lo que sentía.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y decidió no insistir más, había sido lo suficientemente insistente por esa noche.

—Realmente creí que podría besarte antes de que me golpearas—

Sherlock rió sintiéndose entre divertido y decepcionado, miró a su alrededor y al ver la tienda recordó que tenía pensado llevar a John a comer. Eso calmaría la tensión entre los dos.

— ¿Cenamos? — preguntó

—Eh... yo no... —

—Conozco un buen lugar— interrumpió rápidamente, no quería dejar que John se negara

—Estoy hambriento— respondió John tras un suspiro

Empezaron a caminar, Sherlock guiaba el camino esperando que John iniciara la conversación, pero pasaba el rato y ninguno pronunciaba palabra. El rizado miraba a John de cuando en cuando, era extraño caminar junto a él sin que este se alejara molesto, se sintió afortunado de poder hacerlo ahora.

— ¿Dónde vives? —

Sherlock no era bueno iniciando conversaciones si no eran para un caso, pero saber más acerca de John era motivo suficiente para volverse el ser más sociable de Londres.

—Eh... Gresley, 338 calle Gresley—

—La que está cerca de la avenida principal—

—Sí... ¿vas mucho por ahí? —

—No, pero he recorrido las calles de esa zona cuando estuve en un caso—

—Ah, ya veo—

La conversación poco a poco se fue volviendo más agradable, John se mostró más abierto para hablar y Sherlock aprovechó cada segundo para conocerlo, no podía evitar mostrarse tan interesado. John solo se limitaba a contestar con respuestas simples la mayoría de veces, pero eso al menos era un comienzo, podría ganarse la confianza del rubio poco a poco.

—Entonces era verdad lo que sospechaba— John sonrió divertido

—Bueno, era obvio. Ella es... buena amiga, pero insufrible como novia—

— ¿Tú a qué le llamas insufrible, Sherlock Holmes? —

—Está desesperada por demostrar tantas muestras de cariño que llega a ser agobiante—

Cuando escuchó a John reír, Sherlock supo que la noche por fin había tomado el rumbo que había estado esperando.

—Creo que el problema era que no la querías, por eso te resultaba agobiante—

—Umm, es verdad, de todas formas, yo solo reservaría los sentimientos para la persona correcta—

Con una pequeña sonrisa y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Sherlock logró sonrojar ligeramente a John. Procuró guardar cada detalle de ese momento en su memoria, su palacio mental tendría mucho más información en la habitación dedicada al chico.

Al final de la calle, un puesto de comida rápida resaltaba con una llamativa lámpara que iluminaba la calle incluso más que los faroles. Sherlock no sabía si John tenía hambre, pero a él le estaba haciendo efecto el olor de las hamburguesas justo en su estómago. El lugar estaba lleno, no había mesas disponibles; sin embargo, haber ayudado al cocinero y dueño del lugar, demostrando su inocencia en un caso donde fue injustamente acusado, le daba una gran ventaja en esos momentos.

— ¿Vienes seguido? — preguntó John

—Solo cuando tengo hambre—

—O sea... ¿siempre? —

—No exactamente. A veces las drogas me abren el apetito—

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era tarde, Sherlock no había medido sus palabras haciendo que se avergonzara de inmediato. Giró disimuladamente el rostro al lado opuesto del rubio evitando así sentir la mirada clavada en él por parte del chico. Se maldijo internamente por ello esperando que aquella conversación no continúe.

Afortunadamente, John se hizo paso entre la gente que esperaba su turno hasta llegar al viejo pizarrón donde siempre escribían el menú.

—Joder, creo que una hamburguesa me vendría muy bien— dijo John

Esa resultó ser una agradable coincidencia, Sherlock se sintió estúpido por alegrarse por ello.

— ¿Con papas fritas? — preguntó

—Por favor—

La sonrisa de John fue contagiosa para él, solo sonrió y se hizo paso entre la gente amontonada frente al mostrador.

— ¡Billy! — Llamó

— ¡Sherlock! — un muchacho alto y delgado le sonrió al verlo — ¿Lo de siempre? —

—Dos—

—Dame un segundo, ya le aviso—

El muchacho entró a la cocina sin importarle las quejas de las personas que aún esperaban su turno para recibir sus pedidos. El lugar solía llenarse tanto que tres personas en el mostrador no eran suficientes para entregar la comida. Sherlock prefirió alejarse de la gente y esperar a un lado, pudo divisar a John afuera, frente a la ventana del pequeño local, traía las manos dentro del pantalón y se encogía en hombros cuando el viento chocaba con él moviendo ligeramente su corto cabello.

Lo estuvo observando con detenimiento hasta que la conocida voz de Angelo, cocinero y dueño del negocio, se hizo oír entre la gente mientras se acercaba a él con dos hamburguesas y dos paquetes de papas fritas.

— ¡Sherlock! —

El rizado recibió los pedidos como pudo, Angelo se los había entregado rápidamente, era el cocinero y apenas tenía unos segundos para atenderlo personalmente.

—Cualquier cosa en el menú, lo que quieras, sabes que es gratis para ti y... ¿traes una cita? —

Sherlock sonrió de lado y miró a John parado afuera. Angelo sonrió y le dio una amistosa palmada en el hombro.

—Cuando quieras, vienes antes de que abra el local y tú y tu cita comen gratis y en privado—

—Gracias, Angelo—

Luego de una gran y amistosa sonrisa, Sherlock sale del local intentando no terminar con la comida en el piso.

—Nunca has trabajado de mesero ¿verdad? — John sonrió divertido

—He tenido mejores cosas que hacer—

Si no fuera por John, uno de ellos habría terminado sin su porción de papas fritas, este se había apresurado a tomar su parte para evitarlo. Sherlock señaló el camino y empezó a caminar, el rubio lo siguió y sin más, ambos empezaron a comer. No se dirigieron palabra en todo el camino y Sherlock pudo darse cuenta que John había estado tan hambriento como él.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza, John se sentó en el banco más cercano y juntos continuaron en ese cómodo silencio concentrados en sus respectivas comidas. En un momento, Sherlock volteó a ver a John justo al mismo que tiempo que este lo miraba, verlo con las mejillas ligeramente abultadas por la comida lo hizo sonreír divertido contagiando al rubio también.

—No tenía idea de lo hambriento que estaba—

Comentó John rompiendo el silencio con una divertida sonrisa, Sherlock ya casi había terminado, ahora solo comía las pocas papas fritas que le quedaban.

—Están toda la madrugada, abren de cinco a cinco, por si algún día estás por aquí—

—Sí, tal vez lo haga—

— ¿Traerás a Mary? —

El rizado no estaba seguro de dónde había sacado esa pregunta, pero en realidad no se sentía incómodo al preguntarlo, sabía que la relación no dudaría mientras esté él intentando algo con John. Sherlock pudo ver la sorpresa del rubio, quien solo asintió con una sonrisa forzada como respuesta.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, Sherlock finalmente había terminado de comer, así que observaba la plaza mientras esperaba al rubio terminar su comida. Las luces de los faroles iluminaban el lugar, el cielo estaba oscuro y el viento no lo sentía tan frío como otras noches, se preguntó si tenía que ver con esa cálida sensación que le provocaba la compañía de John.

—Entonces... ¿qué haces luego de clases? ¿trabajas? —

La voz de John lo sacó de su tren de pensamientos. Volteó a mirarlo frunciendo el ceño, era una pregunta algo estúpida para él.

—Oye, solo intento... conversar ¿de qué quieres hablar? — se defendió el rubio

—No trabajo— respondió volviendo su vista a la plaza.

—Umm... recuerdo que colaborabas con la policía—

—En ocasiones. Hay demasiada incompetencia—

Sherlock maldijo al inspector Lestrade en su mente por no haberle pedido apoyo en ningún caso en varias semanas.

—Mira, sé que eres como un genio o algo por el estilo, pero no creo que tengas una carrera profesional hecha como para que puedas decir eso, Sherlock—

Sherlock volvió a mirarlo, esas palabras habían resultado... igual de estúpidas que la primera pregunta.

— ¿Tú crees que lo necesite? Yo podría resolver un crimen más rápido que todo Scotland Yard junto— se defendió con un poco de orgullo demás en su tono de voz

—Eso es lo que haces exactamente ¿resolver crímenes? ¿Cómo? Eres un universitario y la policía no consulta con aficionados—

Sus ojos observaron con detenimiento a John, era obvio que estaba totalmente incrédulo, típica reacción de toda persona que escuchaba sobre sus habilidades. Si bien no le importaba lo que otros creyeran, lo que John pensara de él, sí tenía importancia.

—Yo simplemente observo, John, puedo saber exactamente lo que hiciste, cómo eres, dónde estuviste y con quién, solo con observarte por un minuto. No necesito un título universitario que me ayude a demostrar mis dotes de deducción, entreno mi mente y utilizo mi capacidad solo para lo que realmente importa—

John se acomodó para mirarlo de frente, Sherlock pudo saber entonces que había captado el interés del chico. La noche definitivamente estaba mejorando.

—Observar. Tú... observas y ya sabes todo—

—Más o menos—

—De acuerdo, ¿qué puedes deducir en mí? —

Frunció el ceño de inmediato, generalmente la gente no le pedía eso. Sherlock estaba acostumbrado a recibir burlas o que lo ignoraran por intimidación, si decía algo muy íntimo de John este podría enojarse y su cita terminaría arruinada.

—No puedo hacer eso—

— ¿Por qué no? Vamos, obsérvame. Dime quien soy—

—Cuando hago eso pasa una de dos cosas: La gente me insulta y se va o... me golpea—

John sonrió divertido —Bueno, ya te di el golpe, supongo que si me enojo y me voy no estaría mal viendo la hora que es—

Debía admitir que John siempre lo sorprendía de alguna manera, el chico había sonado tan testarudo e ingenuo que no pudo aguantar una pequeña risa. No quería arruinar el momento, pero si John era tan inesperado como hasta ahora lo estaba siendo, entonces era probable que, si deducía algo muy íntimo, lo más grave sería que John quede totalmente sorprendido.

Así, entonces, lo observó detenidamente: las tenues ojeras le mostraban cansancio, estudio de madrugada, tal vez amanecidas ¿trabaja? Eso no le había preguntado, debía observar más detalles, tal vez la ropa, las manos... pero sus ojos se negaron. Aquellos ojos azules lo atraparon y esa mirada lo cautivó tanto que se negó a usar sus sentidos en otra cosa que no fuera John Watson.

Las ganas de besarlo le hicieron llevar la mirada hacia los labios del rubio, ¿ese era el momento que estaba esperando? ¿podía besarlo en ese momento?, para cuando quiso responderse él ya estaba acercándose, poco a poco, hasta sentir el ligero rose de los labios ajenos.

Sherlock se detuvo por un momento, estaba a milímetros de su primer beso con John, cerró los ojos para asegurarse de grabar todas y cada una de las sensaciones que estaba a punto de sentir. Temió no hacerlo bien, él había besado antes, pero su dominio en la práctica no era precisamente la de un experto. Increíble como un tema tan trivial que nunca le había preocupado antes, ahora pesaba mucho en su mente.

Pero entonces, John se encargó de desaparecer el mínimo espacio entre ellos, a Sherlock se le aceleró el corazón en un instante, sintió los labios de John presionar los suyos, abriéndose lentamente, invitándolo a imitarlo, a corresponderlo. Sherlock se aventuró y movió sus labios sintiendo cómo estos encajaban de alguna manera con los del rubio, una intensa sensación lo invadió, quería un beso más profundo, quería saborear esos labios, sentir los dientes de John morderlo suavemente, incitándolo a más. Había deseado tanto ese beso que vivirlo ahora era como estar atrapado bajo una inmensa ola que lo sacudía con brutalidad y lo dejaba inconsciente en segundos.

—No... — susurró el rubio al separarse

Sentir que John se alejaba fue inesperado y, en cierto modo, doloroso. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados cuando John había susurrado aquel "no", estaba adormecido, ebrio de esos labios.

—Debo irme...—

Esas palabras los despertaron como si John mismo le hubiese dado otro golpe, solo que este fue directo a su corazón.

— ¡John! —

El rubio había tomado su mochila para alejarse rápidamente, Sherlock entró en pánico, ¿qué había hecho mal? ¡¿por qué se iba?!

— ¡John! —

Sus llamados eran ignorados, Sherlock tomó su mochila y empezó a correr para alcanzarlo.

— ¡Espera! ¡John! —

Sherlock sintió que perseguirlo como un acosador no era nada agradable, se obligó a detenerse mientras observaba a John alejarse cada vez más, sin mirar atrás, ignorándolo completamente. Eso se sintió tan doloroso que la sensación de opresión en el pecho le quitó el aliento por unos segundos. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse cuando vio a John subirse a un taxi e irse así sin más, como si nunca se hubiesen visto y aquel beso... simplemente no hubiese importado.

Estaba desesperado, molesto, triste, confundido, por primera vez en su vida no tenía ninguna maldita idea de qué hacer. No sabía incluso qué había salido mal, su mente intentaba funcionar, pero en esos momentos sus emociones lo controlaban, dio varias vueltas preguntándose si debía ir tras él o debía darle tiempo, si lo buscaba temía alejarlo más, pero si le daba tiempo, John podría irse para siempre.

Gruñó de rabia cuando sintió una lágrima caer por su mejilla, odiaba que sus emociones le ganaran el juego, no dejaría vencerse, tenía que calmarse y así pensar qué sería lo mejor que podía hacer.

Las drogas pasaron por su mente como una solución inmediata, el bar, la música, una noche de excesos sonaba tan bien en esos momentos, pero se obligó a descartarlo de inmediato, sabía muy bien cómo acabaría si cedía y no él no era un pobre imbécil como los demás.

Pasó sus manos sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos: Primero, no había nada que hacer esa noche, John tal vez estaba demasiado impresionado y aterrado por lo que había pasado, no podía insistirle más por el momento. Segundo, si iba al bar o a cualquier lugar donde vendan drogas, terminaría jodido, realmente muy jodido, no podía confiar en él mismo en ese momento. Lo más sensato era volver a casa, lo sabía bien, por más que no quisiera, si no se dominaba con la razón en ese momento, lo lamentaría luego.

El taxi demoró más de lo acostumbrado en llevarlo a casa, pero Sherlock lo había sentido terriblemente corto, aún tenía la sensación de los labios de John y su cuerpo le rogaba por buscarlo esa noche, era casi una tortura. Apenas había cerrado la puerta de su habitación, abandonó su mochila en el piso y se quitó la ropa de inmediato, una ducha fría fue lo que pudo ayudarlo esa noche.

Apoyó sus manos en la pared mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y los recuerdos volvieron a él, lo suave de los labios de John seguían intactos en los suyos. Si tan solo hubiese tenido oportunidad de abrazarlo o de tocar sus manos, si tan solo no se hubiera ido, si tan solo no se hubiera asustado, si no hubiera huido de él... si tan solo pudiera no quererlo tanto como lo hacía, todo sería más sencillo.

Su teléfono tenía notificaciones de mensajes, ninguno que realmente le importara, ninguno de John. Ver la foto de perfil del rubio en Whatsapp fue algo doloroso para él, John y Mary en un tierno beso, Sherlock no odiaba esa chica, pero podía sentir cierta envidia de ella por tener al lado a quién él quería.

El rizado decidió haber tenido suficiente por ese día, así que apagó el teléfono y lo dejó caer suavemente a su lado, solo había un lugar donde podría estar en completa libertad en esos momentos. Cerró los ojos y entró en su palacio mental, la habitación dedicada a John sería actualizada y esta vez no tuvo necesidad de escoger, todo lo vivido había sido tan importante para él que hasta el más pequeño detalle lo hacía sonreír.

_—Debo irme... —_

_John había roto el beso y se había levantado para irse, Sherlock sintió miedo, no quería se fuera, no quería perderlo._

_— ¡John! — su voz logró detenerlo —Por favor, quédate... por favor—_

Sherlock abrió los ojos y se sintió rodeado por la oscuridad, suspiró profundo —"Quédate, por favor"—susurró deseando tan solo haberlo podido decir en el momento justo y no haberlo dejado ir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	14. Capítulo 7 [John]

_One day it's fine and next it's black  
So if you want me off your back  
Well, come on and let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?_

"I should stay or should I go?" (The Clash)

* * *

Su teléfono sonaba por sexta vez en lo que iba del día, no se había atrevido a contestar ninguna llamada por simple cobardía. Sabía que podía decirle que sí, que le gustaba, pero entonces las cosas entre ellos se tornarían diferentes por eso. Una amistad estaba bien, estaría cómodo con eso, pero si no se atrevía si quiera a leer los mensajes que también había recibido, esa situación se repetiría quién sabe hasta cuándo.

Al día siguiente volvería a clases y su trabajo sin terminar no lo afectaba tanto como el hecho de que Sherlock, obviamente, lo buscaría en algún momento del día y él no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo explicarle lo que sentía. Esos días después del beso, el rizado había estado intentando hablarle: mensajes de voz, de texto, llamadas, redes sociales, no sería una sorpresa que mañana lo viera parado frente al aula al terminar una de sus clases. Tenía que enfrentar la situación quiera o no, tenía que parar con esa insistencia de buena manera… el problema era atreverse.

Ese pensamiento lo acompañó el resto de la tarde.

— ¿John? ¿Puedo pasar? —

La voz de Harriet se escuchó tras tres tocadas, su hermana y sus padres habían vuelto a casa luego del viaje y ahora la chica entraba a la siguiente fase de su tratamiento. Pero a diferencia de los señores Watson, John no estaba muy contento con tenerla de vuelta.

—Estoy ocupado— contestó, pero la puerta igualmente se abrió

—Oye, no me voy a demorar, solo quería… —

—Harry, tengo que terminar este trabajo para mañana. Sea lo que sea, me lo puedes decir luego ¿entiendes? —

John realmente no se sentía de humor, todas las conversaciones que tenía con su hermana terminaban siempre en gritos e insultos, no quería que pasara de nuevo estando ya estresado por lo de Sherlock.

—John, sé que tú y yo no solemos llevarnos bien, pero eres mi hermano y eres importante para mí—

El rubio tensó su cuerpo demostrando su incomodidad cuando su hermana apretó su hombro suavemente, ella pudo notarlo, por lo que optó por sentarse en la cama y seguir hablando desde ahí. John estaba enojado con ella, pero por más que no quisiera verla, él no se atrevió a echarla de su habitación. Giró un poco y la miró en silencio esperando a que ella inicie la conversación.

—John… papá y mamá ya lo saben, ellos están de acuerdo con eso… por así decirlo—

— ¿Te irás? — John había sonado un poco complacido con esa idea

—Algo así… —

John cruzó sus brazos y miró expectante a su hermana, tenía la ligera sospecha de que, sea lo que ella le dijera, John no se lo esperaría.

—Podrás quedarte con mi habitación, siempre te quejaste de que la mía era más grande— ella sonrió divertida

—Ya dilo, Harry—

—Bueno… conocí a alguien hace un tiempo, estuvo a mi lado durante el tratamiento y, tú sabes, cuando las cosas van en serio, planes más serios empiezan a tomar importancia—

—Te vas a casar— dijo él sin tanta sorpresa

—Sí—

—Pues… genial, te felicito, es… — se encogió en hombros —Qué te puedo decir, me alegro por ti—

—Es una mujer. Mi pareja es una mujer—

No se había equivocado, realmente no se había esperado esa noticia. No tenía idea de que su hermana salía con mujeres, bueno, siendo tan distanciado de ella, no era sorpresa que él nunca se enterara.

Además, curiosamente, sintió cierto alivio al pensar que no era el único en su familia que se sentía atraído por alguien de su mismo sexo.

—Mira, John, me hubiera gustado que fueras tú el primero en enterarse, pero nunca hemos sido tan cercanos que digamos—

—No tenía idea de que fueras gay— comentó claramente sorprendido

—Nunca pude decírtelo... y sé que no tienes problemas con ello ¿verdad? —

—Oh, no seas ridícula—

La divertida sonrisa de su hermana terminó por desaparecer la tensión que había estado rondando entre ellos, John suspiró profundamente intentando encontrar las palabras correctas, quería ser un buen hermano en esos momentos al menos.

—Pues… lo mismo, te felicito, me alegro por ti—

—Gracias… ¿y tú? ¿te interesa algún chico? —

—No, tengo novia— John intentó no sonar tan alarmado

—Oh, Mary, sí. Mamá me contó de ella, ¿cómo va todo con tu novia? —

—Bueno, tuvimos una discusión hace unos días, pero ya lo arreglamos. Ella es… genial—

Esa pequeña conversación no recompensaría años de distancia entre ellos, pero John debía admitir que tener una conversación con su hermana sin una discusión de por medio había cambiado un poco la imagen que tenía de ella. Resultó gracioso enterarse que tenían más cosas en común de lo que creía, y ciertamente, un peso menos se había ido de sus hombros. Si algún día iniciaba una relación… con Sherlock, él tendría la certeza de que sus padres lo aceptarían.

Esa idea resonó en su cabeza como eco en una cueva, ¿una relación con Sherlock? ¿en serio estaba considerando esa opción?

— ¿John? ¿John, me escuchaste? —

— ¿Ah?... sí, lo siento, es que… estaba pensando en esto y… lo lamento— poner de excusa su trabajo había sido buena idea

—Oh, tienes razón. De todas maneras, debo irme, debo salir con Clara, así se llama tu futura cuñada—

John recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de su hermana que se sintió realmente raro, no recordaba alguna muestra de cariño entre ellos desde hace muchos años.

—Lo dejo trabajar, doctor. Gracias por esta conversación— se despidió desde la entrada para luego cerrar la puerta lentamente

El gratificante silencio se había hecho presente nuevamente en su habitación, y aun un poco aturdido por la confesión de su hermana, intentó retomar el desarrollo de su trabajo, pero al igual que horas atrás, estar concentrado por más de cinco minutos era casi imposible. Si bien la noticia de su hermana lo había aliviado un poco, aún tenía una lucha interna por lo que sentía por Sherlock.

El maldito no solo le gustaba como cualquier chica que le había dejado con ciertas fantasías en la cabeza, Sherlock realmente había provocado más que un gusto pasajero, necesitaba saber más de él, que le cuente sus secretos, realmente quería conocerlo ¡ni siquiera había deseado tanto con Mary!

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza para relajarla, sobándola con fuerza, había pasado las últimas tres horas intentando seguir escribiendo su investigación y había logrado avanzar, a duras penas, nada más que unas cuántas hojas, y no estaba seguro de la calidad de los mismos. No terminaría el trabajo para mañana, de eso estaba seguro. Decidió revisar su teléfono la cual había puesto en silencio para evitar que este lo molestase, este tenía notificaciones de sus redes sociales y dos llamadas perdidas de su novia, Sherlock no había vuelto a llamar desde la tarde, pero no le dio mayor importancia a ese detalle, por lo que llamó a Mary para disculparse.

— _¿John?_ —

—Mary, cariño, lo lamento, estaba terminando el trabajo y tenía el teléfono en silencio—

— _Bueno, ya me lo imaginaba. ¿Ya te enteraste?_ —

— ¿Qué cosa? —

— _Hubo un homicidio en la universidad_ —

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? —

— _Dicen que fue esta tarde, por eso te estaba llamando… John, asesinaron a Adam_ —

— ¿Adam?... Oh, mierda ¿Adam Bennet? —

John no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Adam Bennet era uno de sus compañeros de clase, apenas cruzaban palabras, pero habían trabajado juntos algunas veces. Se sentó en la cama sintiéndose consternado, un homicidio dentro de la universidad sonaba increíblemente extraño.

— ¿Qué hacía en la universidad de todos modos? —

— _No lo sé, supongo que estaba recibiendo otro grupo nuevo de estudiantes como siempre lo hace—_

—Mierda, hemos hablado y salido con él, lo hemos tratado, Mary… —

_—Supongo que todos iremos al velorio—_

—Me siento mal por su familia—

— _Oh, mi amor, lo sé. La policía ya se encargará, esperemos que se resuelva rápido... Bueno, ¿y ya terminaste el trabajo?_ —

John le dio un vistazo al reloj de su escritorio, ocho y cuarenta minutos se mostraba en grandes números rojos.

—No en realidad, supongo que no presentaré el trabajo—

 _— ¿En serio? ¿John Watson no entregando un trabajo? ¿Te sientes bien, amor? —_ Mary había sonado divertida

"No, no me siento bien, resulta que me gusta un chico y aunque me muera de ganas de hablar con él, la cobardía me gana y no le contesto las llamadas ni los mensajes. Lo peor de todo es que estoy seguro de que mañana lo volveré a ver y no tengo ni una jodida idea de cómo voy a reaccionar. Me gusta Sherlock Holmes, Mary, me gusta más de lo que me gustas tú."

Por supuesto que esa respuesta solo había quedado en sus pensamientos…

—Lo estoy, solo… bueno, me he enterado de que Harry es gay y se va a casar—

_—Oh… ¿en serio?... cariño, eso sí es sorpresivo, pero no es un problema para ti ¿verdad? —_

—No, por supuesto que no, solo que es extraño haber tenido una conversación con ella sin terminar gritándonos—

— _Bueno, eso es maravilloso y estoy orgullosa de saber que fuiste un buen hermano cuando te lo dijo—_

—No fue la gran cosa, de hecho… —

— _John… —_ interrumpió Mary — _Eres un gran hombre, sensible y correcto. Cualquier cosa que pases será un reto que lograrás superar, estoy segura de eso. Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, porque te amo, pase lo que pase, mis sentimientos por ti nunca cambiarán—_

Un dolor se instaló en el pecho de John haciendo que este se sintiera miserable, esa mujer estaba enamorada de él y su mente lo único que hacía era pensar en Sherlock. Tenía a la chica perfecta para él justo a su lado, no podía ser tan imbécil de preferir a alguien tan diferente a él, tan problemático. ¿En qué pensaba cuando consideró en algún momento aceptar una relación con Sherlock? Mary Morstan era la persona correcta para él; no Sherlock Holmes.

La llamada se extendió por casi una hora más, la voz de Mary siempre le había provocado una agradable sensación, podía hablar con ella por horas y seguiría con las mismas ganas seguir hablando que al principio. Ahora, con la lucha interna que tenía, se sentía en deuda con ella, quería volver a tener sus pensamientos para Mary, sonreír solo para ella porque realmente lo merecía. Quería amarla como antes lo hacía, amarla sin compararla con Sherlock.

Luego de unas amorosas palabras de despedida, John había terminado echado en su cama, sintiéndose culpable por ser infiel mentalmente a su novia, pero eso empeoró cuando recordó el beso de aquella noche con Sherlock y cayó en cuenta que la había engañado también con eso. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras emitía un gruñido de fastidio, se sentía como todo un imbécil, un niño inmaduro que no sabía lo que sentía.

Miró su reloj y este marcaba casi las diez de la noche, por lo que decidió mejor prepararse para dormir, después de todo, el trabajo no lo terminaría y planes no tenía, qué más daba. Veinte minutos después John se desvestía quedándose solo en ropa interior, apagaba la luz y se metía a la cama. Unos minutos más en el celular (siempre evitando ver los mensajes de Sherlock) y finalmente cerraba los ojos quedándose dormido poco a poco.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente ante algo que aún no era consciente hasta que lo volvió a escuchar. Un leve golpe en lo que (por la dirección de dónde provenía el sonido) reconoció como el vidrio de su ventana. Volteó, pero no vio nada, extrañado se quedó mirando en la misma dirección por unos segundos… nada pasaba. Tal vez solo lo había soñado, así que decidió volver a acostarse, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, una mano golpeo el vidrio de la ventana para luego desaparecer rápidamente. John dio un pequeño salto por la impresión.

Bajó rápidamente de la cama y abrió la ventana, se quedó sin palabras cuando vio a Sherlock sosteniéndose como podía de la estructura de la pared a más de tres metros de altura.

— ¿Qué mierda? ¡¿Sherlock?! —

— ¡Ayúdame, John! ¡No te quedes ahí mirando! —

Por un momento lo dudó, pero el miedo a verlo caer fue más fuerte, así que lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a subir. Agarró con firmeza la chaqueta de Sherlock para jalar con fuerza hasta que finalmente el rizado estuvo lo suficientemente arriba como para apoyar su pecho en el borde de la ventana.

No fue hasta que Sherlock lo quedó mirando de pies a cabeza que se acordó que apenas llevaba ropa interior puesta. Sintió su rostro arder de la vergüenza, por lo que soltó a Sherlock, ya seguro de que él podría subir solo, y empezó colocarse su jean con rapidez. Para cuando terminó, Sherlock se levantaba del piso ya dentro de la habitación.

—De saber que te atreverías a hacer esta estupidez, no te hubiera dicho mi dirección— susurró John muy molesto

—Estuve abajo intentando llamarte, pero tu teléfono está apagado— respondió mientras arreglaba su ropa

— ¡Baja la voz! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —

John miró alarmado cómo Sherlock se quitaba la chaqueta luego de dejar caer la mochila en el piso, no sentía que era buena idea estar solo con él en su habitación… en la noche… en secreto.

—Necesito un lugar donde dormir esta noche— susurró

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú no vas a dormir aquí! — John intentaba hablar lo más bajo que podía

—Solo será esta noche, lo prom… —

— ¡No! —

John no quiso escuchar más, levantó la chaqueta y mochila del rizado y se la entregó para luego llevarlo a empujones hacia la ventana. Sherlock se resistió de inmediato, pero él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar la sorpresiva visita del rizado, especialmente en esa situación.

—John, espera… ¡no! — se agarró firmemente del marco de la ventana

—Sherlock… — el rubio cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente dándose paciencia —No lo voy a repetir, vete de mi habitación, ahora—

— ¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas? —

… El rubio hubiera preferido empujarlo de la ventana antes de que le hiciera esa pregunta, lo miró nervioso sin saber qué responderle, puesto que todo lo que había planeado decir cuando llegara el momento, simplemente había desaparecido de su mente.

—Ese beso… creí que había sido importante, John—

—No… no lo fue—

Decir eso había resultado más difícil de lo que había pensado, se supone que era lo correcto por Mary, pero sentía que no solo estaba siendo cruel con Sherlock, también con él mismo. Los ojos de Sherlock evitaron mirarlo buscando cualquier sitio donde posarse, el chico parecía herido por lo que había escuchado y John no podía sentirse peor.

—John… por favor, no quiero estar solo esta noche—

Qué difícil era para él mantenerse firme, que complicado era ir contra lo que Sherlock le provocaba… pero si aceptaba, si dejaba que el rizado pase la noche a ahí, no podía asegurar que todo terminara bien, temía a lo que podría ocurrir entre ellos.

—No puedo permitir que… no puedes quedarte, Sherlock—

—No pasará nada que no quieras—

El cuerpo de John se estremeció ante los pensamientos que esas palabras le provocaron, pensamientos que eran tan fáciles de cumplir si tan solo decía que sí.

—Lo que no quiero es que te quedes ¿entiendes? — nuevamente, decirlo había sido difícil —Vete ahora o yo mismo te empujaré desde aquí—

—No puedo… no quiero quedar-… —

John no quiso escuchar, le quitó la mochila a Sherlock y lo arrojó rápidamente por la ventana sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, luego lo tomó de los brazos fuertemente obligándolo a sacar el cuerpo a empujones.

— ¡John! ¡espera! ¡John! —

— ¡Levanta tu maldito pie! ¡Te empujaré si no lo haces! —

— ¡No quiero drogas! ¡No quiero consumir drogas esta noche! ¡Por favor!... John… —

Esas palabras lo detuvieron de inmediato, lo miró sorprendido a los ojos y pudo apreciar la súplica en la mirada de Sherlock.

—No quiero hacerlo… —

— No entiendo... —

—Eres el único que me mantiene correcto, John Watson—

— … ¿De qué estás hablando? —

—No me he atrevido a consumir nada desde esa noche. No he podido hacerlo—

No necesitó pensar mucho para entender lo que Sherlock intentaba decirle, dejó que el rizado se incorporara para mirarlo intensamente a los ojos, se dio cuenta de la timidez del chico cuando dudaba en levantar su mano para tocarlo. John solo estaba con los pantalones puestos y era claro que a Sherlock eso le afectaba, el rubio sintió en secreto el deseo de que su inesperado acompañante se atreva a más sin importar sus negaciones. Quería que lo obligase si era posible, tal vez así no se sentiría culpable al día siguiente.

—Sherlock… — susurró —yo no puedo… —

—Bésame… —

Estaban tan cerca que podía respirar de su aliento, nuevamente el olor del perfume lo invadió como ya lo había hecho tantas otras veces, pero no sintió el acostumbrado olor a tabaco y aunque irónicamente lo extrañaba, saber que podía provocar ese cambio positivo en Sherlock lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de él mismo.

Así como la primera vez, sus labios primero se rozaron tímidamente, disfrutaba de la proximidad del cuerpo de Sherlock y sintió estremecerse cuando las frías manos del mismo tomaron delicadamente sus caderas. Supo, entonces, que ese era el momento. Si había que decidir el destino de ambos, sería en ese instante.

Lo quería, lo deseaba, así estuviera aterrado, John lo quería… pero lo correcto, ¡la maldita conciencia!, la voz de Mary retumbó en su cabeza: " _Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, porque te amo"_. No podía hacerle eso, él no podría hacerle daño, no era justo para ella.

—Vete, Sherlock—

Susurró al mismo tiempo que giraba su rostro para evitar mirarlo, no podría dejarlo ir si volvía a ver sus ojos. Los segundos de silencio que pasaron se sintieron dolorosamente eternos para él y cuando las pálidas manos lo soltaron supo que todo había terminado.

Sherlock no pronunció palabra y John simplemente se quedó ahí parado, sin decir nada y sin darle la cara todo el tiempo que Sherlock se demoró en colocarse su chaqueta de cuero y salir por la ventana. Cuando supo que el rizado había abandonado la habitación, se atrevió a asomar un poco la cabeza para por fin verlo, Sherlock descendía a duras penas hasta que decidió saltar desde una altura considerable. Tomó su mochila y caminó con ella al hombro sin voltear en ningún momento, caminó sin detenerse hasta desaparecer de la vista de John doblando la esquina de la calle.

John cerró la ventana y se quedó ahí en la misma posición sintiendo sus emociones acaparar su cuerpo, sentía odio, odio a él mismo, a las circunstancias, a su indecisión, a Mary. Cerró fuertemente los ojos controlando sus ganas de golpear la ventana, estaba harto de siempre hacer lo correcto pensando en el bienestar de otros, de tener que hacer algo, aunque realmente no lo deseara. Lo vivía con sus padres, intentando ser mejor hijo que su hermana, lo vivía en la universidad, estudiando medicina cuando habría querido primero pertenecer al ejército y ahora lo vivía con Mary, rompiéndose el corazón él mismo para no romper el de ella.

No era justo, suficiente peso tenía sobre sus hombros para ahora ser infeliz en su vida sentimental. Se estaba enamorando, ¡esa era la maldita verdad! Se estaba enamorando de un chico, ¡se estaba enamorando de Sherlock Holmes! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ir en contra de lo que dictaba su corazón?!...

Ya suficiente había hecho por los demás, ahora tocaba pensar en él.

John no se había vestido tan rápido en su vida, se movió tan rápido que olvidó atarse los cordones de las zapatillas, metió su teléfono, sus llaves y su billetera en su mochila antes de salir, pero primero le echó un vistazo al reloj: 12:36 am, lo más probable era que sus padres estén dormidos y por Harry no tenía que preocuparse, ella no llegaría esa noche. Salió de su habitación rápidamente procurando ser totalmente silencioso, cuando finalmente salió de casa se echó a correr a toda velocidad, tenía que alcanzar a Sherlock.

Supuso que, a donde vaya, necesariamente tenía que dirigirse a la avenida principal, por lo que no se detuvo en todo el camino hasta llegar… ver a lo lejos a Sherlock levantando la mano intentando detener un taxi lo alivió, por un momento había temido no llegar a tiempo.

— ¡Sherlock! —

El rizado volteó y lo miró totalmente sorprendido, John no supo si su corazón estaba acelerado por la carrera o por la emoción de ver a Sherlock acercarse a él a paso rápido. Se había comportado como un idiota, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de remediarlo, mandó al carajo lo demás y decidió aceptar lo que realmente quería.

—John… ¿qué estás haciendo? —

—Dijiste que no querías consumir drogas. Bueno, aquí estoy para encargarme de eso—

— ¿Qué? —

—No te dejaré solo, a donde quieras ir esta noche, yo te acompañaré—

Sherlock emitió una adorable y divertida risa — ¿No era más sencillo quedarme en tu habitación? —

—No. Definitivamente no—

—Le tienes miedo a lo que pase o… —

—No, no es miedo… —

—A lo que tú me permitas que haga— interrumpió el rizado

John se tomó unos segundos de silencio, era el momento de admitir lo que sentía. Si no lo hacía ahí mismo, no lo haría nunca.

—Muy bien… Sherlock… tú también me gustas, me encantas ¿de acuerdo? Mentí cuando te dije que no eras correspondido y también lo hice cuando dije que ese beso… — raspó la garganta —Sherlock, ese beso sí fue importante, mierda, en serio lo fue—

—John… —

—Espera— alzó su mano para callarlo y luego continuó —Lo que siento… esto, todo esto que me haces sentir… necesito tiempo ¿entiendes? Necesito asimilarlo. Jamás me había gustado un chico, esto es… sorpresivo, Sherlock… además, yo no tengo experiencia en esto y… —

Su nervioso discurso fue interrumpido por un inesperado beso, las frías manos de Sherlock lo habían tomado del rostro y lo había besado de repente, sintió su cuerpo adormecerse ante la pasión que demostraba el rizado con sus labios, su deseo, su felicidad, John se sintió dichoso de sentir esos labios otra vez.

—Eres insufriblemente hablador cuando estás nervioso ¿lo sabías? — susurró Sherlock al mirarlo

La voz de Sherlock hizo sonreír a John con ternura, lo tomó de la cintura y acercó el delgado cuerpo al suyo. Juntaron sus frentes y cerraron los ojos, el mundo se había detenido por un rato solo por ellos y lo estaban disfrutando, no había momento más perfecto que ese.

—Déjame acompañarte, tampoco quiero estar solo esta noche— dijo John

Sherlock se alejó un poco para responder, pero John sabía perfectamente lo que diría, por lo que negó inmediatamente con un rotundo "no". Sherlock respondió con un gesto bastante infantil, pero que a John le provocó ternura, los labios apretados y torcidos a un lado hacían ver a Sherlock como un niño pequeño.

—John, a donde voy… no es un lugar para ti—

— ¿Acaso vas a callejones oscuros? — el silencio de Sherlock lo alarmó — ¿Lo haces? —

— ¡No!... es que no quiero llevarte a esos lugares, no te gustará—

—Pruébame—

John vio la actitud nerviosa de Sherlock, no pudo negar que tuvo temor de enterarse algo más turbio de la vida del rizado, pero prefería saberlo todo, solo así podría confiar en él. Sherlock insistió un par de veces más; sin embargo, mientas más lo hacía, John se encaprichaba peor, así que no le quedó de otra que aceptar.

Sherlock fue el que se encargó de parar un taxi, por lo que John se sorprendió al escuchar la dirección mencionada, ya que estaba prácticamente al otro lado de la ciudad y por lo que sabía, no era un lugar muy conocido por ser precisamente agradable. Dudó en preguntar por ello cuando ya se encontraban en camino, Sherlock se había dado cuenta de eso: "Te dije que no te gustaría", le dijo, "Me tocará cuidar de ti esta noche". Para cuando John quiso responder, el rizado se había acercado a él para darle un largo y cariñoso beso en los labios. Un beso inofensivo al principio, pero cuando este bajó tentativamente a su cuello tuvo que separarlo inmediatamente.

—Sherlock, cálmate… —

John escuchó un gruñido como respuesta mientras veía como esos rizos morenos se despeinaban (más de lo que estaban) en su pecho, Sherlock se restregó como un gato para luego acomodarse y terminar recostado en él. El rubio sonrió divertido al ver aquella actitud tan diferente a lo que Sherlock solía demostrar… pero no pudo negar que le gustaba.

Rodeó el cuerpo de su compañero con su brazo mientras miraba las calles pasar.

—John—

— ¿Umm? —

—Estaríamos haciendo el amor ahora mismo en tu habitación—

Su rostro empezó a quemar de inmediato, no supo ni siquiera qué responder, por lo que prefirió quedarse callado y volver su atención a las calles. Para su suerte, Sherlock no dijo más, así que con ese silencio estuvieron el resto del camino.

El lugar resultó ser como lo había imaginado: sucio, grafitis por donde miraba, gente con peinados extravagantes, ropa prácticamente del mismo color, pero todas con accesorios distintivos entre ellas. John observaba algo extrañado, no sentía miedo ni mucho menos, pero de todas maneras todo era nuevo para él que estaba acostumbrado a ambientes de fiesta totalmente diferentes.

Sherlock caminó en silencio un buen tramo mientras lo guiaba a sabía Dios donde, John solo lo seguía y procuraba no verse tan sorprendido de lo que realmente odiaba admitir que estaba.

—Hay un lugar donde podemos… no lo sé, beber y comer— dijo Sherlock

— ¿Eso es lo que haces todas las noches? —

Después de haber caminado por un rato entre autos abandonados y algunas peleas callejeras, Sherlock se detuvo finalmente en lo que parecía un bar o algo muy parecido y justo antes de abrir la puerta, el rizado voltea a verlo con una sonrisa de lado.

—No del todo. Prefiero unirme al pogo—

— ¿Al qué? —

No obtuvo respuesta, Sherlock ya había entrado al local. John sintió el cambio de ambiente de golpe, el lugar era considerablemente grande y al fondo tenía un escenario donde una banda tocaba en vivo, John no pudo encontrarle mucho sentido a la música, pero el resto de la gente realmente parecía a gusto con ella.

Sherlock se detuvo en el bar y de inmediato pidió dos cervezas.

— ¿Tienes hambre, John? —

Preguntó Sherlock entregándole una de las botellas de cerveza, con la música en vivo tenían que hablar en voz alta, casi gritando.

—No lo creo—

—No puedo creer que estés aquí, Sherlock—

Un joven con cigarrillo en mano apareció de repente detrás de John, haciendo que este diera un pequeño salto del susto. Con pantalones negros rasgados, una chaqueta de cuero con infinidad de púas y un muy llamativo cinturón hecho, al parecer, de municiones, John pudo notar que Sherlock no estaba muy complacido de verlo.

—Aquí nadie ha visto tu trasero en… —

—Ahórrate tus palabras, Moran, no me interesan— interrumpió Sherlock

John no sabía exactamente qué pensar, temía que la actitud de Sherlock termine por desencadenar una pelea que, de seguro, ni los dos juntos ganarían. El tipo era más alto que el rizado y aunque era visiblemente delgado, tenía más músculo que ellos dos juntos.

—Siempre anda con sus malditos trucos, por eso todo el mundo lo odia ¿qué haces con él? — le dijo a John

Nuevamente, sabía que estaba en desventaja si ocurría una pelea, pero a John realmente no le había hecho gracia la manera despectiva en que se había expresado de Sherlock.

—No lo sé, tal vez porque es el único con un maldito cerebro en este lugar ¿no? —

Moran lo quedó mirando seriamente, para luego sonreír divertido, esa maldita sonrisa lo puso algo nervioso y no de buena manera.

—John, ¿verdad? ¿Estás buscando algo de diversión? Yo te puedo vender algo para eso—

— ¿Me crees idiota? Tengo mis propias mierdas—

John dio un trago a su cerveza y miró a Sherlock, este miraba al frente con una divertida sonrisa, sin darle mayor importancia a que John pueda recibir un golpe como respuesta.

—John… — dijo más para sí mismo Moran —Ahora entiendo tanto alboroto—

— ¿Disculpa? — el rubio frunció el ceño de inmediato

—Vamos, John—

Dijo Sherlock para luego empezar a caminar entre la gente adentrándose más en el lugar, a John no le quedó de otra que seguirlo antes de que lo perdiera, dejando a Moran sin dignarse a decir algo más. Cuando volteó a verlo, este le daba una calada a su cigarrillo mientras lo seguía con la mirada recostado en la barra.

La iluminación del lugar no le ayudaba y entre tanta gente simplemente perdió de vista a Sherlock. La música ahora le parecía más estruendosa y mientras más caminaba la gente lo empujaba más, llamarlo tampoco había servido, ni siquiera podía escuchar bien sus propios pensamientos.

De repente alguien lo empujó con fuerza y casi al mismo tiempo sintió un golpe que lo empujó a un lado, empujando a su vez, a una persona que le respondió de la misma manera. Había gente saltando y empujándose, se le estaba haciendo difícil salir, los empujones venían de todos lados que no sabía ya a dónde ir.

Fue una mano que lo tomó fuertemente del brazo lo que lo sacó de ahí a jalones.

— ¡¿Qué mierda hacías?! ¡¿Estás loco?! —

Sherlock lo había encontrado y lucía bastante divertido por eso. John estaba aturdido, se habían alejado, pero aún estaban entre la gente y Sherlock lo mantenía cerca de él tomándolo de la cintura mientras que su otra mano seguía tomando con fuerza su bazo.

— ¿Qué mierda fue eso? —

—Eso es por lo que vengo a estos lugares—

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Qué tal si te caes?! —

—Te levantan, John. Esto no se trata de agredir, es de disfrutar de la música—

—Jódete, Holmes, pude haber muerto—

Realmente se sentía algo molesto por lo sucedido, pero la risa de Sherlock sonaba tan divertida que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa también a él.

— ¿Y dónde está tu cerveza? — preguntó Sherlock

— … Oh, mierda—

No sabía en qué momento, pero la botella había desaparecido de su mano. Sherlock volvió a reír y John no pudo sentirse más ridículo en esos momentos.

A pesar de ser un lugar bastante diferente a los que él frecuentaba, John pudo encontrarle cierto gusto y diversión en esa rebeldía y filosofía antisistema, la libertad de hacer lo que sea sin que alguien lo critique (y que mucho menos te importe), lo sentía como un placer culposo, pero lo aprendió a ignorar a medida que avanzaba la noche.

Sherlock decidió llevarlo a otro lugar donde la música pueda ser más agradable para él. —"Creo el trash no te ha hecho gracia. Tal vez aquí te animes"—, había dicho el rizado mientras doblaban una esquina.

En ese callejón había gente tomando, conversando, algunos sentados o tirados en piso durmiendo, casi todos con peinados extravagantes. Un letrero de luces de un vivo color rojo: "Fuck off", les daba la bienvenida a ambos, John sonrió divertido por eso.

Sherlock no se había equivocado, el local parecía un enorme sótano, no había una banda tocando en vivo, pero la música que se reproducía resultó agradable para él. John se aseguró de que su compañero no consumiera ningún tipo de droga, pero nunca le negó todas las botellas de cerveza que tomaron y que finalmente terminaron por embriagarlos.

Después de su experiencia en el otro local, el rubio debería darse su distancia con el público de esa clase de lugares; sin embargo, ver a Sherlock saltando y empujando al ritmo del punk fue suficiente para que la adrenalina le empezara a subir y se uniera por voluntad propia.

Todo el tiempo ahí resultó increíblemente liberador y divertido, no recordaba haberse sentido tan libre en toda su vida.

Terminó ebrio, pero John sabía sus límites, a él no le gustaba tomar hasta perder el conocimiento; Sherlock, en cambio, había perdido la cuenta de cuántas cervezas había estado bebiendo y cuando tuvo que seguirlo al baño para vomitar, John supo que había sido suficiente para esa noche.

Sacarlo había sido una tortura, el rizado no quería irse, por lo que tuvo que prácticamente arrastrarlo. Al salir y sentir el viento frío, John sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ocasionando que ambos cayeran al piso, lo que provocó la risa de varios presentes, incluso Sherlock también reía divertido.

John no se sintió de ánimos para seguir caminando, por lo que ayudó a su compañero a sentarse y recostarse en la pared, él hizo lo mismo mientras sus ojos se cerraban a la fuerza y antes de quedarse dormido, pudo acomodar su mochila entre su cuerpo y la de Sherlock. No tuvo tiempo para revisar la del rizado, se había quedado dormido sin previo aviso.

Fuertes sonidos lo despertaron varias horas después, unos chicos golpeaban un contenedor de basura al final del callejón, no estaban tan alejados, así que los sonidos retumbaron en su cabeza como campanas. Para su suerte, los sonidos duraron poco tiempo, por lo que tuvo tiempo de despertar sus sentidos poco a poco mientras los dolores corporales se hacían presente.

Cuando bajó la mirada se encontró con los desordenados rizos morenos de Sherlock, al parecer, se había acurrucado a él mientras dormía. La mochila de Sherlock, que en toda la noche había estado en la espalda del mismo, le recordó el suyo, este no estaba donde recordaba haberlo acomodado. Entró en pánico los primeros segundos, pero cuando lo vio completamente envuelvo en los brazos de Sherlock, una gran y divertida sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Despertar a Sherlock no había sido muy difícil como había pensado, lo que sí resultaba complicado era detener los constantes besos que le daba con ansias. Un par de insultos, que en realidad no le parecieron en mala intención, fueron callados con el dedo medio que levantó Sherlock mientras lo seguía besando.

Camino a tomar un taxi, John se sentía algo ansioso, su siguiente clase empezaba en poco más de una hora y no estaba seguro si podría llegar a tiempo. Traía la ropa sucia y estaba seguro de que su rostro mostraba sin vergüenza su resaca, prefirió no pensar en el olor que debía estar llevando.

—Pagaré la mitad, pero bajaré antes— dijo Sherlock mientras bostezaba con ganas

— ¿No irás a clases? —

—No voy a los que no consideran la asistencia como puntaje—

John frunció el ceño — ¿Cómo rayos tienes el primer lugar si no asistes a todas las clases? —

—Solo necesito los temas, cuándo dar los exámenes y entregar trabajos. No es complicado—

John lo quedó mirando algo confundido, si en realidad era un genio ¿por qué era tan reacio a asistir a clases? Sherlock siempre encontraba la forma de sorprenderlo.

—Deberías estudiar online entonces—

—Aburrido— bufó

Ya camino a la universidad, Sherlock se empezó a mostrar cariñoso poco a poco, John no podía evitar sonrojarse, especialmente al ver que el taxista constantemente los miraba con el ceño fruncido a través del espejo retrovisor, pero dejó aun así al rizado besarlo y acariciarlo en cuanto quiso por un rato, solo para molestar al taxista.

Cuando las pálidas manos bajaron por su entrepierna, fue el momento en el que tuvo que detener la pequeña fiesta, ocasionando una divertida y cómplice risa entre ellos. John finalmente abrazó a su compañero mientras que este se acomodaba en su pecho como lo había la noche anterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	15. Capítulo 7 [Sherlock]

_So put your arms around me,  
let's go out tonight,  
if this is not temptation  
you going to kill my pride..._

"Arms around me" (The Departure)

* * *

Una nueva presentación de la banda había terminado con éxito, Sherlock realmente la había pasado bien, mucho mejor de lo que había esperado, luego de haber estado con John en la cabeza y no obtener respuestas del mismo por los últimos días, tocar en el bar de Irene se había vuelto un gran relajo para él.

Esa noche volvió a recibir la oferta para ser el guitarrista definitivo de la banda, ya que en los ensayos había mejorado los riffs de varias canciones y en los conciertos, sus solos podían enloquecer al público. La voz principal que también era el líder, prácticamente le estaba rogando que se quedara, habían conseguido ya a un guitarrista, pero no se comparaba con Sherlock. "Deja de joderme con eso", había sido su respuesta definitiva, esa había sido su última presentación y Sherlock no se veía tentado en quedarse, él prefería escuchar y disfrutar entre el público.

—Prefieres componer mierdas con un violín que estar en una banda ¿qué diablos te pasa, Sherlock? —

La voz de Jim Moriarty lo tomó por sorpresa cuando sacaba su chaqueta de cuerpo de su mochila, los últimos días Moriarty se había vuelto demasiado entrometido con él, casi controlador en algunas ocasiones. Esa excesiva cercanía había provocado que Sherlock quiera alejarse aún más de él y a Jim claramente eso lo enfurecía; sin embargo, si de algo estaba seguro el rizado, era que el poder que había obtenido Moriarty en su negocio de venta de drogas, había crecido de una manera alarmante en poco tiempo. Irene ya le había advertido de no aceptar nada, pero siempre negó darle más información, tal vez la mafia que tanto creyó Sherlock que algún día construiría Jim al fin se había cumplido, pero la pregunta era: ¿exactamente de qué se trataba?

Sherlock siempre optaba generalmente por ignorarlo, algunas veces apenas le dirigía la palabra, hasta él sabía que Jim molesto significaba peligro y ser el "consentido" no le aseguraba nada.

— ¿Sigues molesto? Joder, ni siquiera sé por qué estas así conmigo—

Al terminar de colocarse su chaqueta, volteo en sentido contrario a Jim y se despidió de Irene que miraba divertida la escena desde la barra. Caminó directo a la salida sin si quiera dignarse a mirar a Moriarty.

—Oye, oye, espera— Sherlock fue tomado del brazo —Mira, ¿qué tal si tú y yo nos escapamos un rato juntos? La tengo en polvo—

Ver la pequeña bolsita de cocaína en la mano de Jim le provocó escalofríos, desde la última vez que se había encontrado con John, las drogas se habían vuelto un tortuoso recordatorio de la expresión del rubio cuando se había ido de palabras mencionando su consumo de drogas como quien habla del clima. Sentía que decepcionaría aún más a John si volvía probar algún tipo de droga otra vez; sin embargo, la abstinencia ya se le dificultaba más que antes y realmente se sintió tentado a aceptar la oferta de Moriarty.

— ¿Crees que no sé que ahora se te da por rechazarlos? No le has comprado a ninguno de mis vendedores y, mi amor, yo sé que tú odias las de baja calidad—

—No estoy de humor ahora, Moriarty, ¿por qué no mejor te consigues algún culo qué tirarte esta noche? —

Jim rió divertido mientras guardaba la pequeña bolsita en su bolsillo.

— ¿Por qué crees que te estoy coqueteando? —

Sherlock prefirió irse antes de que ceda ante la tentadora droga. Apenas salió del bar decidió sacar su celular para llamar a John por sexta vez en el día, no había podido hablar con él desde aquella noche y en un principio no se había preocupado, pero al no obtener nada más que silencio de su parte, Sherlock temía que aquel beso hubiera provocado una distancia definitiva entre ellos.

— ¡Sherlock! ¡¿A dónde vas?! —

La voz de Moriarty se escuchó mientras él se alejaba del bar sin mirar atrás.

— ¿Vas a ver a… John? — la pregunta provocó que el rizado se detenga de inmediato —Oh, irás a verlo ¿verdad?... ¿quién es John? —

Si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, era de que Jim podría ser muy impredecible, y escucharlo interesado por saber quién era el rubio, era lo último que quería.

Volteó a verlo, la sonrisa del mismo no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

—Si es tu amigo, también puede ser el mío ¿no? —

— ¿No tienes negocios que hacer en vez de preguntarme estupideces? —

—Resulta que ya lo hice, pero no salió tan bien… ups, no debí decir eso— Jim hizo un exagerado gesto con sus labios

Sherlock frunció el ceño, podía estar seguro que detrás de esas palabras había un significado nada placentero.

—Vamos, Sherlock, en vez de aburrirte en casa puedes quedarte conmigo, yo invito las cervezas, las drogas y el buen sexo—

El rizado no contestó, simplemente volteó y siguió su camino, para su alivio, Moriarty no volvió a insistir más.

Aunque, maldita sea, que mencionara a John sí lo había preocupado.

Luego de caminar por un rato con el celular en la mano, se sentía temeroso de llamar y no tener respuesta otra vez como había pasado en todos los días desde aquella noche. Sentía que le dolía el pecho cada vez que eso pasaba. No quería regresar a casa y tampoco podía seguir en el bar soportando a Moriarty. Conocía un lugar donde podría ir, pero sabía perfectamente que si pisaba ese lugar las drogas entrarían prácticamente solas por sus venas y no, no quería volver a hacerlo.

Maldijo su poco dominio social, no había persona que le pudiera hacer compañía, Mike y Molly no estaban en la lista esa noche, era más que obvio. Y para empeorar todo, Lestrade no había hecho ninguna sola llamada en semanas, su mente pedía a gritos algo de presión, de trabajo ¡algo! La maldita propuesta de Moriarty volvía a su mente atormentándolo desesperadamente.

Mañana el rubio volvería a clases y temía alejarlo aún más si lo buscaba en la universidad. Le había mandado mensajes por todas las redes sociales que tenía y John ni siquiera las había leído, era claro que lo estaba ignorando. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿buscarlo en su casa?, había pensado en eso desde el día anterior, pero no necesitaba ponerse a pensar mucho para entender que esa era una pésima idea.

Entonces ¿qué podía hacer?, lo meditó por un momento y no supo si fue por la casi desesperación del momento, pero decidió arriesgarse, iría a la casa de John a buscarlo, iría a verlo sin que prácticamente le importase las consecuencias.

Recordaba la dirección, 338 de la calle Gresley, aquella habitación dedicada a John dentro de su palacio mental tenía todo lo que necesitaba saber del rubio y eso, por supuesto, se había guardado como una muy importante y preciada información.

Tomó el primer taxi que vio y se dirigió hacia allá, en el camino se sintió nervioso, realmente no parecía buena idea, pero a esas alturas sentía que era un último recurso. Al llegar, lo primero que se preguntó fue en qué maldita excusa diría cuando (muy probablemente) los padres de John le abran la puerta en bata y mal humorados por perturbarles el sueño, ciertamente para él era muy temprano, dada a su vida nocturna, pero en esa casa ya todos dormían, pues la única luz encendida era la de la entrada.

Ya estaba ahí y no podía irse, intentó llamar, pero esta vez, el celular del rubio estaba apagado. Gruñó molesto y miró a su alrededor, había un árbol en el jardín de la casa que estaba justo al frente, pero a esa distancia no vería absolutamente nada ¿qué podría hacer entonces?... observó la casa del rubio y empezó a analizar posibilidades.

Irrumpir en ella sería muy fácil para él con ese tipo de cerradura; sin embargo, corría peligro de activar algún tipo de alarma y si no había ninguna, John no dudaría en echarlo a patadas si era posible, aparecer dentro de su casa sin avisar era algo aterrador. La sorpresa no sería bien recibida. ¿Trepar y ver por las dos ventanas del segundo piso? Porque en el primero no había habitaciones, todas las casas de esa calle tenían prácticamente el mismo tipo de construcción, lo había descubierto gracias a un caso meses atrás.

Otras opciones resultaban o demasiado complicadas o demasiado escandalosas. De las dos primeras, la más confiable era la segunda, el tipo de pared ayudaba, aunque sus botas no serían de gran ayuda, pero se las arreglaría.

Ahora ¿cuál de las ventanas?, observó con detenimiento las cortinas, ya había deducido que John tendría al menos un hermano y a juzgar del tamaño de la casa y de los conocimientos que tenía de la construcción, no le apostaba a más de uno. ¿Hermano o hermana? Para su suerte, las cortinas le dieron la respuesta: la cortina con un tono de color claro que, desde donde se encontraba, parecía lila y con un tul transparente a medio cerrar le decía que era la habitación de una mujer. El diseño era demasiado joven para una pareja de esposos, por lo que dedujo que los padres de John no estaban ahí. Habitación de la hermana entonces.

Muy bien, le quedaba el otro, una sola cortina, abierta en su totalidad, color oscuro, el diseño parecía tener líneas, no tenía la certeza, pero definitivamente no encajaba con una habitación de un matrimonio adulto; pero sí para la de un joven o adolescente. Su deducción fue impecable y rápida, ya había encontrado la habitación de John.

Se escabulló en el pequeño Jardín saltando con facilidad la ridícula altura de la cerca de la entrada, se acomodó la mochila, ya que siempre la llevaba solo colgando de un hombro y empezó a trepar con cuidado. El pequeño balconcillo de la ventana del primer piso ayudó mucho, se agarraba con fuerza de las divisiones de la pared, que eran parte del modelo de la casa, e intentaba hacer lo mismo con sus botas, pero estas se resbalaban. Se arrepintió de no haberse puesto las zapatillas esa noche.

Con mucho esfuerzo llegó a la altura suficiente como para agarrarse del balconcillo de la ventana del rubio, gracias a eso pudo subir su cuerpo con la ayuda de sus brazos y ver por dentro, ahí estaba John, podía ver la rubia cabellera del chico, durmiendo de espaldas a la ventana totalmente cubierto. Sonrió ampliamente al verlo, después de varios días por fin estaba ahí frente a él.

Sosteniéndose de un brazo y confiando de que sus botas no resbalasen, Sherlock tocó el vidrio para despertar a John, pero cuando quiso dar el segundo golpe, su pie derecho resbaló desestabilizándolo de inmediato. Ahora solo se sostenía con ambas manos desde el balconcillo, sus pies luchaban por encajar en la pared por unos segundos hasta que finalmente lo logró. Estaba a más de tres metros de altura, realmente no le apetecía para nada caer.

Volvió a empujar su cuerpo con sus piernas, se preparaba mentalmente para caer en cualquier momento, por lo que procuró agarrarse bien del balconcillo. Repitió la misma acción y lo mismo volvió a pasar, apenas dio una tocada, sus pies resbalaron, pero esta vez no lo tomó por sorpresa. Esperó unos segundos esperando algún movimiento, ya que había tocado con más fuerza esta vez, pero nada.

—Maldita sea, John— gruñó molesto

Nuevamente tenía que intentarlo, se impulsó y tocó la ventana, un solo golpe, pero esta vez lo hizo rápido y más fuerte. Así evitó volver a quedarse colgando con solo un brazo. Si John no salía esta vez, realmente consideraría buscar alguna pequeña roca y tirarla desde abajo… frunció el ceño de inmediato preguntándose porqué carajos no había pensado en eso antes, pero no tuvo tiempo de responderse, la ventana se abría mostrando el rostro de John totalmente sorprendido.

— ¿Qué mierda? ¡¿Sherlock?! —

Había una cosa que a Sherlock podía sacarlo de sus casillas fácilmente: mencionar lo obvio.

— ¡Ayúdame, John! ¡No te quedes ahí mirando! — gruñó molesto

Mientras Sherlock luchaba para que sus pies ayudaran a impulsarlo sin resbalar, John lo tomó de la chaqueta para jalarlo hacia arriba y así ayudarlo a subir. Finalmente, cuando pudo tener casi medio cuerpo apoyado en la ventana, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación de manera automática y rápida hasta caer en John… este estaba solo en ropa interior.

En algún momento llegó a pensar en que en un futuro tendría la dicha de ver a John de esa manera, sí, pero en ese momento simplemente se sorprendió, fue totalmente inesperado y no tuvo vergüenza en pasear la vista por todo el cuerpo del chico, especialmente cuando era de su total gusto lo que veía. Sherlock olvidó por un segundo que estaba con la mitad de cuerpo colgando peligrosamente desde la ventana.

John tardó un poco en darse cuenta de su estado, pero al hacerlo no dudó en correr a vestirse, Sherlock, un poco apenado por ello, volvió en sí y se impulsó con sus brazos hasta caer con cuidado en el piso. Agradeció el alfombrado, porque sus brazos cedieron y golpeó el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Para cuando se levantaba, John se acercaba a él con su jean puesto.

—De saber que te atreverías a hacer esta estupidez, no te hubiera dicho mi dirección— John sonaba muy molesto

—Estuve abajo intentando llamarte, pero tu teléfono está apagado— respondió mientras arreglaba su ropa

— ¡Baja la voz! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —

Sherlock dejó caer su mochila al suelo sin preocupación para luego quitarse la chaqueta, tanto esfuerzo físico había subido su temperatura.

—Necesito un lugar donde dormir esta noche— respondió en un susurro

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú no vas a dormir aquí! —

—Solo será esta noche, lo prom… —

— ¡No! —

Interrumpió John mientras tomaba su mochila y su chaqueta para entregárselos y sin más, guiarlo a empujones hacia la ventana. Lo primero que pensó Sherlock fue en que no quería volver a trepar más casas otra vez y segundo, ¡acababa de llegar!

—John, espera… ¡no! — se aferró del marco de la ventana

—Sherlock… — el rubio cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente dándose paciencia —No lo voy a repetir, vete de mi habitación, ahora—

— ¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas? —

Esa pregunta había surgido de repente, no lo había pensado siquiera, simplemente lo había dicho, quizás por la molestia de ver tanto esfuerzo desperdiciado, no estaba seguro. Lo único que sabía era que tenía muchas ganas de verlo y conversar con él, había trepado su maldita casa ¿y así de simple lo estaba echando?

Claramente, John se vio nervioso ante la pregunta.

—Ese beso… — continuó Sherlock —creí que había sido importante, John—

—No… no lo fue—

Eso dolió, Sherlock sintió esa respuesta de manera física como una punzada en su pecho. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, intentando no verse visiblemente afectado, pero era difícil. No quería irse, realmente no lo quería, especialmente sabiendo que el rechazo del chico había bajado sus ánimos hasta el piso haciéndolo mucho más propenso a consumir drogas, y quizás no se controlaría esta vez.

—John… por favor, no quiero estar solo esta noche—

—No puedo permitir que… no puedes quedarte, Sherlock—

—No pasará nada que no quieras— prometió

Nunca antes había sentido tantas ganas de quedarse con una persona, nunca.

—Lo que no quiero es que te quedes ¿entiendes?... Vete ahora o yo mismo te empujaré desde aquí—

—No puedo… no quiero quedarme… —

Nuevamente John no lo dejó terminar, le quitó la mochila y lo arrojó por la ventana, eso sí lo había sorprendido, pero cuando quiso quejarse, John lo tomó con fuerza de los brazos para obligarlo a sacar su cuerpo. Lo empujaba con fuerza, pero él se aferró aún más a la ventana.

— ¡John! ¡espera! ¡John! —

— ¡Levanta tu maldito pie! ¡Te empujaré si no lo haces! —

— ¡No quiero drogas! — confesarse era su último recurso en ese momento — ¡No quiero consumir drogas esta noche! ¡Por favor!... John… —

John lo soltó y lo miró sorprendido, Sherlock sentía morirse de vergüenza por dentro, pero si era la única manera de convencerlo tendría que hacerlo.

—No quiero hacerlo… — continuó

— No entiendo... —

—Eres el único que me mantiene correcto, John Watson—

La mirada del rubio pasó a ser compasiva, aunque extrañada y confundida. Sherlock pudo reconocer en él la salida que tanto había estado buscando, una en donde no había necesidad de estar solo porque ya no lo deseaba, ahora quería compañía, la compañía de John.

Solo con esa mirada pudo reconfirmar que él era la persona que lo completaba.

— … ¿De qué estás hablando? —

—No me he atrevido a consumir nada desde esa noche. No he podido hacerlo—

Sherlock se incorporó y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, no necesitaba decir más, John entendería lo que quería decir, porque estaba seguro que sentía lo mismo. Pasó los ojos por el cuerpo semidesnudo y su cuerpo le exigió tocar esa piel, sentirla, pero no quería asustarlo.

John tenía una intensa mirada y pudo ver que deseaba lo mismo que él, estaba totalmente seguro. Sus rostros se habían acercado lentamente y sin darse cuenta estaban apenas a centímetros de distancia, los labios de John estaban ligeramente separados, como invitándolo a besarlo y Sherlock sería un imbécil si rechazara tal oferta.

—Sherlock… yo no puedo… —

—Bésame… — susurró

Entonces sus labios se rozaron y Sherlock sintió que su alrededor simplemente se desvanecía, dejó el miedo y se atrevió a posar sus manos en la cadera del rubio, sentir el estremecimiento del chico ante su toque lo llenó de dicha. Su cuerpo se estaba llenando de emociones que incluso juraba jamás haber sentido, era como sentir paz y estar asustado al mismo tiempo, como ser dueño de lo más bello del universo y a la vez ser nada.

La respiración de John chocaba contra su rostro, era rápida, pesada, nerviosa. Sus labios se movieron apenas un poco y eso fue suficiente para que Sherlock abriera sus labios y tomara la boca del rubio como suya y así probarla, morderla, disfrutarla como el más delicioso manjar.

—Vete, Sherlock—

Pero eso último nunca pudo hacerlo, John había susurrado las más hirientes palabras cuando volteó su rostro, se había sentido tan doloroso que a Sherlock se le derrumbó el mundo ahí mismo.

John seguía con el rostro a un lado, no lo miraba, no le hablaba, era como las miradas de desprecio que todo el mundo solía hacerle, pero brutalmente dolorosa.

Eso había sido todo. Sin caricias, sin palabras, sin miradas, sin un: "Lo siento, también te quiero, pero no puedo hacerlo. Estoy asustado, tal vez confundido y no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero que sufras." Nada, todo era silencio, ignorando sin piedad todo el daño que sabía que le estaba causando.

Lo soltó y hacerlo fue como abandonar su felicidad, tomó su chaqueta y se la puso mientras sus emociones hervían en dolor e ira, pero no, no lloraría, no valía la pena. Alzó una pierna y sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana, empezó a descender como podía y cada vez que sus botas resbalaban sus ganas de golpear a alguien se multiplicaban.

Estaba enojado, demasiado, sentía que cada una de sus acciones habían sido tan estúpidas y tan ridículas que jamás se perdonaría por haber caído tan bajo. El cuarto resbalón de su bota había sido suficiente, pateó con rabia la pared para luego saltar casi sin pensarlo desde una buena altura, la caía resultó algo accidentada, pero él ya tenía experiencia en eso, así que simplemente tomó su mochila y se alejó de ahí colgándola del hombro, sin mirar atrás.

Caminó sin detenerse, pasos largos y furiosos, la mirada clavada al frente, serio para no llorar. Involucrarse nunca había sido su deseo, nadie en el mundo era lo suficientemente interesante para tal honor, pero entonces llegó John Watson y sus muros cayeron como quien patea una pared de cartón. Ya no quería sentirse así, no tenía por qué y no lo permitiría, para ello sabía perfectamente a dónde ir.

Cuando menos lo esperó, ya se encontraba en la avenida principal, solo necesitaba un taxi y el resto de la noche sería historia, tal cual ahora lo era John. Caminó al borde de la vereda con la mirada atenta a algún taxi, mientras que su mente vagaba con ansias entre las más bajas ideas de todo lo que podría hacer esa noche, gastando todo el dinero que traía sin importar cómo acabaría cuando amanezca.

Entonces un taxi apareció y Sherlock levantó la mano inmediatamente, pero al ver que simplemente pasó frente a él como si no lo hubiese visto, estando sin pasajeros, un "¡Vete a la mierda!" salió de su boca a todo pulmón. Caminó un poco más, su cuerpo se sentía ansioso, quería llegar ya a su destino para olvidar de una vez todo lo que había pasado, estaba destrozado y molesto, necesitaba descargar todo eso o simplemente se consumiría entre ridículas lágrimas sintiéndose más miserable de lo que ya se sentía.

Un segundo taxi apareció y se apresuró de levantar la mano nuevamente, juró que si ese taxi no se detenía estando vacío golpearía lo primero que encontrara en su camino.

— ¡Sherlock! —

No había palabra alguna que pudiese describir la sensación que tuvo Sherlock al escuchar ese llamado. Su corazón simplemente se aceleró en un segundo como si fuese de vida o muerte el saber si no se lo había imaginado.

Cuando volteó y lo vio a lo lejos, toda la furia que desbordaba hace apenas un segundo, desapareció. John estaba ahí, no era su imaginación, era realmente John.

Caminó rápidamente hacia él, casi desesperado, como si se le fuese a escapar si no llegaba a tiempo.

—John… ¿qué estás haciendo? — dijo al llegar

—Dijiste que no querías consumir drogas. Bueno, aquí estoy para encargarme de eso—

Era claro que John había llegado corriendo, se había arrepentido a último momento y había iniciado la carrera para alcanzarlo. Sherlock sintió una placentera emoción al deducir eso.

— ¿Qué? —

—No te dejaré solo, a donde quieras ir esta noche yo te acompañaré—

Sherlock no pudo evitar reír muy divertido, hace unos segundos traía ideas prácticamente suicidas y ahora estaba ahí, tan feliz de ver que John había recapacitado. Se sentía como un imbécil, lo admitía, pero extrañamente no le importaba, John estaba ahí después de todo, no deseaba otra cosa.

— ¿No era más sencillo quedarme en tu habitación? —

—No. Definitivamente no— sentenció John

—Le tienes miedo a lo que pase o… —

—No, no es miedo… —

—A lo que tú me permitas que haga—

Bingo, había dado en el punto exacto. Era obvio que a solas en la habitación y con toda esa tensión sexual que inevitablemente se formaba entre ellos, ambos terminarían en la cama, pero Sherlock era sincero consigo mismo, si John no hubiera querido, él no habría tenido problemas, lo único que deseaba esa noche era estar a su lado.

—Muy bien… Sherlock… tú también me gustas, me encantas ¿de acuerdo? — la sonrisa divertida de Sherlock desapareció al escuchar eso —Mentí cuando te dije que no eras correspondido y también lo hice cuando dije que ese beso… — John raspó la garganta —Sherlock, ese beso sí fue importante, mierda, en serio lo fue—

—John… —

—Espera— John lo silenció alzando su mano —Lo que siento… esto, todo esto que me haces sentir… necesito tiempo ¿entiendes? Necesito asimilarlo. Jamás me había gustado un chico, esto es… sorpresivo, Sherlock… además, yo no tengo experiencia en esto y… —

Muy bien, ya había sido suficiente, John estaba increíblemente nervioso dándole vueltas al asunto una y otra vez ¡Ya sabía lo que quería decirle! ¡No tiene por qué estar escuchando todo el discurso! Así que, para evitar que el rubio llene toda una biblia con todo lo que quería hablar, lo tomó del rostro y lo beso. Así de simple. Lo beso con ganas, con pasión, como pasándole todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos en cada roce de labios, en cada lamida y en la pequeña y suave mordida que se atrevió a dar al final.

—Eres insufriblemente hablador cuando estás nervioso ¿lo sabías? — susurró con una sonrisa

John respondió de la misma manera, con una hermosa sonrisa dedicada enteramente a él, luego lo tomó de la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo, Sherlock cerró los ojos disfrutando de lo increíblemente significativo que era esa simple acción, apoyó su cabeza en él quedando con las frentes juntas en un gesto que se sentía tan íntimo y especial. No había otra cosa en el mundo que ellos y nada importaba más que ellos, ese era su momento perfecto.

—Regresemos a tu casa, quiero estar contigo esta noche— dijo Sherlock

El rizado sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su estómago, treparía su casa otra vez si era necesario con tal de regresar con John a la habitación.

—No—

La seria voz de capitán que John había utilizado para responderle antes de que siquiera pudiese volver a hablar, fue más que suficiente para darse cuenta que no volvería a pisar ese piso alfombrado esa noche. Torció los labios en protesta, si no volvían a la casa de John, entonces Sherlock tendría que llevarlo a… no, no quería llevarlo a un lugar así.

—John, a donde voy… no es un lugar para ti—

— ¿Acaso vas a callejones oscuros? —

John había respondido en un claro tono de burla, lo cual fue irónico porque Sherlock, en ocasiones, se había metido a lugares así y no precisamente por algún caso.

— ¿Lo haces? — esta vez John sonó alarmado

— ¡No! — mintió para disimular — ... es que no quiero llevarte a esos lugares, no te gustará—

—Pruébame—

El rubio era testarudo y Sherlock empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso viendo la posibilidad de que realmente tendría que llevarlo.

—Podemos ir a comer ¿quieres una hamburguesa? —

—No. Quiero ir al lugar a donde no querías ir esta noche y que, claramente, te habías animado a ir luego de echarte de mi habitación—

—Pero… John, ya estás aquí y ya no tengo ganas de ir —

—Quiero conocerte mejor ¿entiendes? Empecemos con confiarme esto—

Touché. Sherlock no podía ir contra eso.

—Está bien— no le quedó de otra que aceptar

Sherlock pensó en llevarlo al bar, estaba más cerca y era, literalmente, mucho más tranquilo que el otro lugar; sin embargo, era mejor no involucrar a John con Moriarty y el bar de Irene estaba muy ligado a él.

Luego de un rato, mientras caminaban y rozaban los dedos de sus manos tentando tomarse de la mano, pero sin que ninguno llegar a atreverse, un taxi apareció en el camino deteniéndose al brazo levantado de Sherlock. Irónicamente, el rizado hubiera preferido que el taxi siguiera su camino y le diera tiempo para intentar tomar la mano del rubio. Luego de dar la dirección y subirse al auto, Sherlock pudo leer la duda en el rostro de John, era obvio que saber a dónde se dirigían lo había perturbado un poco. Tal vez debería calmarlo un poco.

—Te dije que no te gustaría. Me tocará cuidar de ti esta noche—

No le dio tiempo a responder, eso traería más preguntas y una inevitable y aburrida conversación, así que lo besó. Al principio solo presionó sus labios, la idea era darle un beso simple, no sabía si John se sentiría cómodo con un beso apasionado con él dentro de un taxi; sin embargo, aventurarse tanteando el peligro era lo suyo, así que intensificó su beso. John correspondía, esa era buena señal, especialmente para su cuerpo que empezaba a reaccionar a tan placentero estímulo. Luego de un juego de lenguas, Sherlock bajó y repartió besos en el cuello del rubio, si John le permitía más, podría jurar que no le importaría hacerlo ahí mismo en el taxi, no con todas las ganas que se empezaban a acumular en él.

Para su mala suerte (o tal vez buena), John lo detuvo de inmediato, Sherlock sintió su cuerpo quejarse por eso y gruñó en respuesta. Ya se había embriagado en el olor natural de la piel del rubio y quería seguir con eso, se inclinó y restregó su rostro en el pecho de John. Se acomodó para dejar su cabeza recostada en él, John lo abrazó y así, Sherlock se sentía finalmente tranquilo.

—John—

— ¿Umm? —

—Estaríamos haciendo el amor ahora mismo en tu habitación—

Sherlock sonrió divertido al no recibir respuesta, sabía que su comentario lo había avergonzado y, como siempre, amaba poner al rubio de esa manera. No insistió más, tampoco quería molestarlo, así que cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese calor que le brindaba el cuerpo de John.

Era claro que desde que pisaron el lugar, John había quedado algo impresionado y si tuvo miedo, Sherlock no lo notó, pero él sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas ahí y si tendría que partirle la cara a alguien por John, no lo dudaría en hacerlo ni por un segundo. Aunque, claro, dudaba que eso pasara, John no era precisamente un ñoño inocente, sabría cómo manejar alguna situación tensa sin necesidad de pasar a los puños.

Caminaron en silencio por un rato, Sherlock tenía planeado mostrarle cómo se vivía la música en ese lugar, así que lo llevaba a uno de los mejores lugares para ver a bandas tocar en vivo. No había pierde.

—Hay un lugar donde podemos… no lo sé, beber y comer— dijo Sherlock

— ¿Eso es lo que haces todas las noches? —

Sherlock sonrió divertido, John apenas pisaba el lugar y ya quería sentir lo más fuerte que le podían ofrecer. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta, Sherlock se voltea con una coqueta sonrisa de lado.

—No del todo. Prefiero unirme al pogo—

Escuchó a John preguntarle qué rayos era eso, pero no contestó, mostrárselo sería mejor. Escuchar la música y sentir el ambiente lleno de energía lo llenó de dicha, realmente amaba unirse a la gente y saltar al ritmo de la música hasta que sus pies ya no pudieran más.

Pero antes de todo, tenía que pedir lo indispensable: cervezas. Y muchas. Con John a su lado no consumiría drogas, pero en ese momento no le importó, cambiaría hasta la droga más exquisita del mundo por John Watson.

Dejó el billete en la barra y recibió las dos botellas que había pedido.

— ¿Tienes hambre, John? — preguntó casi gritando mientras le entregaba una cerveza

—No lo creo—

—No puedo creer que estés aquí, Sherlock—

Mierda, cuando creía que su noche no podía joderse, tenía que aparecer Sebastian Moran, ese idiota con el que había tenido una pelea a puño limpio un año atrás y de la cual Sherlock no había salido muy bien parado que digamos, se había aparecido sin previo aviso.

—Aquí nadie ha visto tu trasero en… —

—Ahórrate tus palabras, Moran, no me interesan— interrumpió

La desagradable sonrisa de Moran hizo que Sherlock rodara los ojos con desprecio, para luego darle un sorbo a su cerveza ignorando su presencia.

—Siempre anda con sus malditos trucos, por eso todo el mundo lo odia ¿qué haces con él? — le dijo a John

—No lo sé, tal vez porque es el único con un maldito cerebro en este lugar ¿no? —

Sherlock sonrió divertido, sabía que Moran no lo tomaría enserio, así que no se preocupó demasiado. Además, amaba ver a John en esa actitud.

—John, ¿verdad? ¿Estás buscando algo de diversión? Yo te puedo vender algo para eso—

— ¿Me crees idiota? Tengo mis propias mierdas—

Sí, definitivamente amaba a John de esa manera, su chico era perfecto. Le dio otro trago a su cerveza sin demostrar mayor importancia, ya no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo con Moran, así que interrumpió la conversación.

—Vamos, John—

Dijo mientras caminaba entre la gente, quería enseñarle a John cómo podría divertirse. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al voltear, John había desaparecido. Él había logrado ver cuando el rubio lo seguía, así que los más probable era que John simplemente se había perdido entre tanta gente.

Empezó a buscarlo con la mirada, pero con la altura del rubio realmente sería jodidamente difícil, se hizo paso entre la gente hasta casi llegar a la barra y tampoco lo vio. Entonces lo pensó, ¿y si el idiota de John se había metido demasiado entre la gente? Sonrió divertido ante esa idea, bebió rápidamente lo que quedaba de su cerveza, se deshizo de la botella tirándola sin preocupación y volvió a entrar entre la gente. No se había equivocado, vio a John rebotando entre la gente mareado y claramente aturdido, fue lo más cómico que había visto en años.

Tomó el brazo de John firmemente y jaló con fuerza para sacarlo de ahí.

— ¡¿Qué mierda hacías?! ¡¿Estás loco?! — dijo entre risas

Una vez alejados lo suficiente lo tomó de la cintura con su mano libre y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Toda excusa era buena para hacer eso.

— ¿Qué mierda fue eso? — gruñó el rubio

—Eso es por lo que vengo a estos lugares—

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Qué tal si caes?! —

—Te levantan, John. Esto no se trata de agredir, es de disfrutar de la música—

—Jódete, Holmes, pude haber muerto—

Sherlock no pudo evitar reír, John lucía tan inocente que parecía una muchacha en su primera fiesta de discoteca.

— ¿Y dónde está tu cerveza? — preguntó aún entre risas

— … Oh, mierda—

Volvió a reír, John no podía evitar lucir tan inocente y eso simplemente era tan adorable como gracioso. Acercó su rostro a la oreja de John mientras rodeaba su cintura esta vez con ambos brazos y presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo sintiendo una ligera y agradable descarga eléctrica cruzar su espina dorsal.

—Aquí puedes hacer lo que quieras y a nadie le importará—

Besó su cuello un par de veces sin recibir resistencia y terminó con un beso casto en los labios. La noche recién empezaba y quería que John se divirtiera. Lo sacó de ahí con otra botella en la mano, caminaron a paso lento mientras pateaba todo lo que tenía en frente, John no lo sabía, pero esa era su forma de decir que sus ánimos estaban por los cielos, que se sentía jodidamente genial.

Al principio, John se mostraba reacio a unirse a la brutal golpiza de un auto abandonado, dos muchachos querían abrir la puerta, pero terminaron golpeando todo el vehículo, Sherlock se había unido y, por supuesto, la ayuda siempre era bienvenida. Cuando finalmente John se atrevió, se convirtió en el más entusiasta de grupo y eso a Sherlock le encantó, quería que John se liberara de todo el estrés y el mal humor, esa era la promesa que se había hecho esa noche.

Llevarlo no había sido tan mala idea después de todo.

Luego de una divertida conversación con un chico que traía una melena increíblemente grande, más violencia a objetos inanimados y besos y toqueteos en cada rincón oscuro que encontraban, Sherlock decidió llevarlo a su lugar favorito.

—Creo que el trash no te ha hecho gracia. Tal vez aquí te animes—

Fuck Off era un lugar donde el punk tenía el poder y para Sherlock, de todos los subgéneros del rock, el punk era su favorito. Doblaron la esquina y el mismo letrero de siempre resaltaba en todo el callejón, Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír, no sabía cuánto había extrañado ese lugar hasta ese momento. Apenas entró, su cuerpo lo jalaba irremediablemente a ese baile de hermandad y amistad, el pogo era definitivamente lo más divertido para él y quería que John sintiera lo mismo. Sin embargo, luego del susto que se había dado, prefería no presionarlo.

Más cervezas fueron compradas y John las recibía con gusto, Sherlock empezaba a sentir más rápido los efectos del alcohol ya que tomaba mucho más que el rubio.

Sherlock sonrió ampliamente cuando John le dijo que la música le agradaba, no sabía exactamente si era porque el chico ya estaba algo ebrio, pero lo tomó como verdad. Habían estado un buen rato tomando y conversando entre risas cerca de la barra cuando Sherlock sintió que había sido suficiente espera. Su banda favorita se estaba escuchando y no quiso resistirse.

—John, voy a unirme al pogo, no tardo—

—Espera ¿me dejarás esperando? —

—No creo que nadie venga a robarme a mi perra ¿o sí? —

John frunció el ceño como respuesta y Sherlock entendió que sus palabras no habían sido bien recibidas.

—Lo lamento, creí que te haría gracia— dijo divertido —Estaré ahí, mira— señaló —Si algo pasa sabré que estoy en manos de un doctor—

Sherlock caminó con algo de dificultad hasta el público y al sentir el primer empujón empezó el juego. Saltaba, empujaba y soportó algunos golpes por un rato hasta que, sin previo aviso, vio a John acercándose con una sonrisa divertida hacia él. Se sorprendió cuando John se unió al peculiar baile como todo un experto, ahora sí su promesa de la noche se había cumplido.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí, pero luego de muchas canciones e incontables cervezas para él, Sherlock sintió esas malditas ganas de vomitar justo cuando se dirigía a comprar otra botella. Sintió a John ayudarlo a pararse cuando se había resbalado camino al baño, gracias a él pudo llegar a tiempo antes de tener que vomitarse encima.

—Sherlock, ya has tomado suficiente—

Quiso responder, pero estaba ocupado con la cabeza encima de un asqueroso inodoro.

John no lo dejó desviar su camino a la barra, lo tuvo que arrastrar a la salida. Sherlock podía caminar, pero sin la ayuda del rubio era probable que terminaría chocando con cuanta cosa estuviera en su camino. Al salir, Sherlock quiso soltarse del rubio para poder caminar solo, pero de repente fue jalado por el mismo John terminando en el suelo, tal vez rubio estaba más ebrio de que lo pensó.

Empezó a reír bastante divertido mientras luchaba por levantarse para intentar ayudarlo, pero John ya se había levantado y lo ayudaba a él a arrastrarse hasta la pared donde, apenas recostó la espalda, el sueño lo empezó a invadir. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aún estaba consciente de su alrededor, así que pudo darse cuenta cuándo John se acomodó a su lado y se quedó dormido.

Inclinó su cuerpo para poder abrazarlo, pero algo se lo impedía, abrió los ojos como pudo y al ver que la mochila de John estaba entre ellos, lo tomó entre sus brazos abrasándolo y se inclinó hasta quedar con las piernas del rubio como soporte para su cabeza, y finalmente se quedó dormido.

— ¿Sherlock? Sherlock, despierta— escuchó la voz de John a lo lejos —Sherlock, vamos, despierta ya— abrió los ojos lentamente

La luz del día en el cielo gris de Londres le decía que ya había amanecido, no sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero realmente sentía que no había sido lo suficiente. Cuando una mano apartaba los risos suavemente de su rostro, recordó todo lo que había pasado anoche.

— ¿John? — susurró mientras volteaba a verlo

—Creí que no despertarías. Ya debemos irnos—

Sherlock se levantó sintiendo la cabeza dándole vueltas, ahora tocaba soportar la resaca. John tomó la mochila de sus manos y empezó a buscar dentro de ella, Sherlock lo miró y con mucho esfuerzo pudo enfocar bien su visión.

John lucía terrible, el cabello desordenado, la ropa sucia, ojeras grandes con los ojos levemente hinchados, incluso tenía una pequeña herida en la ceja izquierda, la cual pudo intuir que había sido producto de la caía de anoche.

—Joder, John, te ves… —

—Estoy hecho mierda, Sherlock— interrumpió mientras encendía su teléfono

El rizado sonrió divertido y se acercó a él regalándole un beso en la mejilla, luego otro más arriba, acercó su cuerpo a él cuando los besos se fueron intensificando poco a poco. John empezó a reír, pero no ponía resistencia, así que no pudo evitar ponerse intenso cuando finalmente pudo atrapar su boca para probar el sabor de la cerveza en sus labios. El rubio correspondió al principio, pero cuando sus cuerpos empezaron a pedir mucho más que besos, John tuvo que detenerlo, Sherlock sonrió contra sus labios haciendo caso omiso a los ligeros empujones que le daba.

—Par de maricones ¿no quieren un trío? —

Una voz se hizo escuchar frente a ellos haciendo que John riera divertido, Sherlock, en cambio, prefirió levantar el dedo medio mientras seguía con su tarea de devorar los labios del rubio. Cuando finalmente John logró apartarlo, Sherlock sonrió divertido ante sus mejillas ruborizadas.

—Podríamos buscar un lugar para… —

—No, no, Sherlock… es tarde y ya perdí la primera clase. Debemos irnos— interrumpió

—Pero John… —

—Vamos—

No pudo insistir más, John ya se levantaba como podía con una mano en la frente por el evidente dolor de cabeza que le provocaba el movimiento. Caminaron lo que les pareció kilómetros para tomar un taxi, John se veía algo preocupado, mientras que Sherlock no veía el momento de caer rendido sobre su cama.

—Pagaré la mitad, pero bajaré antes— dijo mientras bostezaba

— ¿No irás a clases? —

—No voy a los que no consideran la asistencia como puntaje—

— ¿Cómo rayos tienes el primer lugar si no asistes a todas las clases? —

—Solo necesito los temas, cuándo dar los exámenes y entregar trabajos. No es complicado—

—Deberías estudiar online entonces—

—Aburrido— bufó de inmediato

Un taxi apareció en el camino y John levantó el brazo de inmediato, Sherlock se rascaba la cabeza mientras esperaba, el rubio estaba inclinado hablando con el taxista justo frente a él, tal vez aún tenía la excitación de los besos que habían compartido varios minutos atrás, porque empezó a sentir el pantalón muy apretado en la entrepierna.

John finalmente se incorpora y entra al auto, Sherlock lo sigue atrás.

—La pasé genial, Sherlock, en serio— comentó John con una sonrisa

—No fue tan malo llevarte—

—Es un poco salvaje—

—Oh, vamos, te encantó, John, admítelo—

Sherlock acercó su rostro a la de John y lo miró intensamente a los ojos con una sonrisa de lado increíblemente seductora.

—Si no fuera por las cervezas, hubiéramos terminado en algo más interesante— susurró el rizado

—Bueno, no era yo quien tomaba como un maldito pez—

Sintió la mano de John tomarlo de la cintura para atraerlo a él lentamente.

—Tú tampoco te quedabas atrás—

Sherlock finalmente lo besó, acarició la pierna de John suavemente, subiendo despacio hasta llegar a la cadera. John volteó su rostro entregándole el cuello, Sherlock no perdió el tiempo y empezó a besar y lamer con deseo. Metió su mano debajo de la camiseta, acarició su pecho mientras sentía cómo la misma subía y bajaba, John no lo detenía, se estaba dejando tocar libremente y Sherlock se estaba volviendo loco, así que bajó su mano directo a la entrepierna del rubio sintiendo la creciente erección atrapada debajo de la tela.

—Ah… Sherlock… —

John lo detuvo inmediatamente tomándole firmemente la mano. Mierda, qué fácil había sido olvidar que estaba dentro de un taxi. Se alejó un poco y miró a John, ambos con la respiración acelerada y una erección a medio camino. Definitivamente, dejarse llevar sabiendo que no podrían terminar nada había sido una estupidez.

—No me… no me dejes ir tan… mierda, John… —

Ambos empezaron a reír al mismo tiempo mientras compartían una mirada cómplice, como dos niños luego de haber cometido una travesura. Luego de un casto y cariñoso beso, John lo envuelve en sus brazos invitando a Sherlock a acomodarse en su pecho como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	16. Capítulo 8 [John]

El discurso en honor a Adam Bennet había terminado y los presentes en la sala empezaban a retirarse en orden. John, quien estaba sentado al lado de Mary, observaba con lástima la foto del universitario en un hermoso cuadro junto a las flores dejadas por los mismos estudiantes. Ese chico era muy recordado por su carisma y su divertida personalidad, siempre haciendo reír a sus amigos o volviéndolos locos al hablar sin parar. En la foto lucía esa gran sonrisa suya, su cabello siempre bien arreglado y el collar de su madre que jamás olvidaba.

Su muerte había sido tan violenta que su rostro había terminado irreconocible, la policía estaba todavía en investigaciones y, por lo que Sherlock le había dicho, las circunstancias eran muy extrañas, tanto que ahora el rizado también estaba colaborando con la investigación.

— ¿Nos vamos? — preguntó Mary con una sonrisa

—Sí, creo que sí— sonrió también

Habían pasado dos días desde aquella noche de cervezas y música al lado de Sherlock, dos días en los que se sentía como un miserable cada vez que Mary lo tomaba de la mano, lo acariciaba o lo besaba. John se dio cuenta que la quería, pero no de la forma en la que ella lo hacía, no de la forma en que quería Sherlock.

Esa mañana, cuando Sherlock le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que no podía esperar a verlo, John supo que debía terminar con Mary lo más pronto posible, no quería engañarle de esa manera y mucho menos hacerle daño. Si había decidido pensar ahora en él, entonces tenía que tomar duras decisiones.

—Nos queda algo de tiempo ¿tienes hambre? — preguntó ella luego de tomarlo de la mano

—Eh... Mary, debo decirte algo—

—Oh, cariño, yo también te amo— dijo divertida

John le respondió con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, caminaban por el pasillo tomados de la mano, él llevaba caballerosamente la maleta de la chica.

—Lo que quiero decirte es importante—

—Amarte también es importante—

—Sí, pero no es... —

John se quedó en silencio al ver a Sherlock entrando al pasillo, traía puesto ese saco que lo hacía ver más alto (y más guapo) con unas zapatillas, su acostumbrada mochila negra colgando de un hombro y su vista concentrada en su celular. No lo había visto en dos días, pero se sentía como semanas, así que las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo se hicieron presentes de inmediato. No quería que Mary cruzara palabras con él cuando inevitablemente lo viera, así que decidió adelantarse.

— ¿Ocurre algo, John? — preguntó preocupada la chica

—No. Mary, espérame aquí ¿de acuerdo? No te muevas—

El rubio no esperó respuesta, le devolvió la maleta y avanzó a paso rápido por el pasillo hasta que Sherlock alzó la mirada y sonrió ampliamente apenas lo vio. Con un movimiento de cabeza, John le pidió que lo siguiera por el pasillo al lado izquierdo. Sherlock lo hizo de inmediato y una vez estuvieron frente a frente, tuvieron que esperar hasta que un estudiante se alejara lo suficiente para darles privacidad.

—Te extrañé—

Dijo Sherlock apenas se quedaron solos, se acercó a él con toda la intensión de besarlo, pero John solo lo permitió un par de segundos.

—Yo también te extrañé— susurró sonrojado. Lo alejó un poco y luego continuó —Sherlock, escucha... estoy pensando en que sería mejor que... — debía admitir que le dolía un poco — sería mejor que termine hoy mi relación con Mary—

Recibió una mirada de clara sorpresa por parte de Sherlock.

— ¿Piensas hacerlo hoy mismo? —

—Sí, hoy. De hecho, estaba por decírselo, pero te vi entrando al pasillo— dijo con una sonrisa

Sherlock se volvió a acercar a él con una coqueta sonrisa que lo hizo retroceder hasta chocar contra pared, ambos rieron divertidos.

—No pierdes el tiempo, John Watson— susurró

John sintió las manos del rizado tocar su cadera suavemente, quería detenerlo, pero con Sherlock, esas tentaciones eran jodidamente difíciles de rechazar.

Vio sus labios entreabiertos como invitándolo a besarlos... dos días definitivamente había sido mucho tiempo.

—John... —

La voz de Mary los alertó, Sherlock se separó inmediatamente colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco para disimular. Mary apareció al comienzo del pasillo lentamente, como con miedo a interrumpir algo.

—Sí... Espérame un minuto, cariño, no voy a tardar—

Por un momento creyó que habían sido descubiertos, pero la mirada de Mary estaba clavada en Sherlock, por lo que pudo saber que estaba impresionada de verlo conversar con el rizado cuando pensaba que ambos no se llevaban bien.

—Hola, Sherlock— saludó algo confundida

—Ho... hola— respondió el rizado muy incómodo... o tal vez nervioso

— ¿Está todo bien? —

—Sí— respondieron al unísono Sherlock y John

—Eh... todo está bien, ahora voy—

John intentó disimular mientras que Sherlock volteó su rostro avergonzado.

—Estaré afuera ¿de acuerdo? En la entrada—

—De acuerdo, estaré en un momento—

Mary simplemente asintió con una sonrisa y se fue. El rubio no comenzó a hablar hasta que escuchó la puerta del pasillo abrirse y cerrarse.

— ¿Ves? Es por eso que debo hacerlo pronto—

—Estoy de acuerdo— asintió el rizado

Un silencio por los nervios del momento se hizo presente por unos segundos, pero fue Sherlock quien rompió esa tensión cuando, luego de mirar si no había nadie cerca, se acercó a John para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. John suspiró profundamente cuando el rizado llevo sus labios a su cuello, regalándole pequeños y cariñosos besos en esa zona. El rubio cerró los ojos sintiendo el perfume invadir por completo sus fosas nasales, metió sus brazos por debajo del saco y lo abrazó sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo. Sherlock lo rodeó con sus brazos también. John no recordaba haber sentido un abrazo tan significativo en toda su vida.

—Mi última clase termina a las diez— susurró John

—No puedo— dijo el rizado aun abrazándolo

— ¿La investigación? —

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza y luego lo soltó —Ayer vi el cuerpo de tu compañero en la morgue y tengo muestras qué analizar. Debo encontrarme con Molly en el laboratorio, pero primero quería verte—

—Bueno, entonces no te quiero atrasar más. Háblame cuando puedas ¿de acuerdo? —

—Tú no me atrasas, John—

Sherlock sonrió y se acercó nuevamente con una seductora sonrisa, John también sonrió divertido mientras volvía a meter sus brazos debajo del saco, esa tibia calidez podría volverse adictiva para él. Juntaron los labios en un beso peligroso, las ganas de más amenazaban con presentarse de manera física debajo de sus pantalones.

—Sherlock... Sherlock ya debo irme—

Mientras más se alejaba, Sherlock más lo abrazaba para no dejarlo ir.

—Dile a Mary que me perteneces— susurró Sherlock contra sus labios

—Si no me sueltas, nunca podré hacerlo— contestó divertido

Finalmente fue liberado, Sherlock le sonrió coqueto y le guiñó el ojo. Después de esto, simplemente volteó y se fue caminando para volver al otro pasillo y seguir su camino. John se quedó ahí parado, siguiéndolo con la mirada, la elegancia nata que Sherlock derrochaba con ese saco era casi hipnótico para él. Unos segundos después, ya cuando la calentura bajó un poco, John caminó hasta la salida dispuesto a cumplir con su propósito.

Mary no dejaba de hacerle preguntas, estaba muy extrañada de la presencia de Sherlock, John solo atinó a decirle que los problemas entre ellos habían mejorado y que solo habían estado conversando en el pasillo. "Es muy extraño y si hay algo malo en esto, realmente prefiero que te alejes de él", John había preferido guardar silencio ante esa petición hasta llegar al restaurante de comida rápida que siempre frecuentaban.

Londres estaba gris y las nubes amenazaban con llover en cualquier momento, el rubio no podía ver clima más lúgubre para ese momento.

—Mary... — empezó nervioso, ella lo miraba sonriente al otro lado de la pequeña mesa —hay algo que necesito decirte y... quisiera que entiendas que... — ver su sonrisa desaparecer poco a poco ya le estaba partiendo el corazón —que, si te lo digo ahora, es porque eres importante para mí—

—Oh, John, por un momento me asustaste. Creí que querías terminar conmigo— dijo divertida —Pero me volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando dijiste que soy importante para ti—

Mierda, esa inocente respuesta le hizo sentir como un miserable. Bajó la mirada por unos segundos y tomó aire para continuar.

—Creo... yo creo que deberíamos... —

— ¡John! ¡Mary! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! — la voz de Mike lo interrumpió

Su inoportuno amigo tocaba la gran ventana que daba al lado de la mesa en la que estaba sentado con su novia, Mary había sonreído ampliamente al verlo y con un "¡Entra a acompañarnos!", había invitado a Mike a unírseles ocasionando que sus planes se vayan por el drenaje.

—Pero... Mary, tengo que... —

—Tranquilo, amor, solo será un rato, además, me lo puedes decir esta noche en mi departamento—

— ¿Qué?... —

—Hey, ustedes no deberían estar aquí, este no es mi restaurante— regañó Mike con una sonrisa mientras empujaba con su cuerpo a John para sentarse a su lado

—Aún no es tu turno, no cuenta como traición— respondió Mary

John no podía creerlo, realmente quería quitarse ese peso de sus hombros y ahora Mike había salido de la nada para evitárselo. Frunció el ceño molesto mientras que su amigo y su, aún novia, empezaban una muy animada conversación.

Desafortunadamente, Mike los acompañó hasta en el camino cuando regresaron a la universidad, John se había quedado totalmente serio y casi no había hablado. Las siguientes dos clases estaban programadas con muy poca diferencia de tiempo entre ellas, por lo que, definitivamente, no podría hablar con Mary en la tarde. La última clase, que era ya entrando la noche, tenía dos horas de diferencia; sin embargo, la chica había hecho planes con amigas y ellos se volverían a ver cuándo dicha clase comenzara.

John debía admitir que, mientras más tenía que esperar para hablar, menos ganas tenía de hacerlo y temía que la cobardía le gane a último momento. Prácticamente le había prometido a Sherlock que lo haría ese día y no quería fallarle.

John no había recibido ningún mensaje ni llamada por parte de Sherlock, la última clase de la tarde estaba por acabar y no podía esperar a que el reloj marque las seis de una vez por todas, ese día no le había ido bien y concentrarse en lo que tenía al frente simplemente se le hacía imposible. Tenía ganas de escribirle a Sherlock, era estúpido, pero solía preguntarse si el rizado también estaba así de pensativo como él por la misma razón. Era extraño sentirse así cuando en todas las relaciones amorosas que había tenido, ellas eran las que solían tener la cabeza volando mientras que él solo disfrutaba de ese encanto que tenía sobre ellas.

La clase finalmente terminó, Mary se había apresurado a despedirse de él con un beso en los labios, para luego salir con dos amigas rumbo a... bueno, John no había prestado atención y no lo recordaba. Cuando había dado unos pasos fuera del aula, Mike apareció a su lado algo preocupado por él.

—Oye, John ¿estás bien? —

—Sí— John se sentía molesto con él

—Pues, no lo parece ¿qué pasa? —

—Mike, es obvio que cuando estás con tu novia en un restaurante, es porque quieres estar a solas con ella—

—Oh... ¿interrumpí algo? —

— ¡Claro que sí, idiota! —

Ver a su amigo sonrojarse le dio algo de lástima, pero aún seguía molesto.

—Joder, lo lamento, John. Mary me invitó a entrar y tú no dijiste nada, creí que no habría problema–

—Olvídalo, ya n-... —

Un fuerte empujón en su hombro derecho, que se sintió como un golpe directo, lo sorprendió de repente haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente. Alguien que caminaba en sentido contrario, lo había empujado intencionalmente con su cuerpo. Cuando John alzó la mirada, vio a un grupo de chicos alejarse entre risas, todos vestidos como aquellos punk del lugar donde había ido con Sherlock. Uno de ellos, sin dejar de caminar, volteó por un momento mirándolo seriamente, tanto que no pudo evitar sentir esa mirada como una especie de amenaza.

— ¿Estás bien, John? — preguntó Mike mientras lo ayudaba a pararse

—Esa pregunta me lo han hecho muchas veces hoy— comentó

Mantuvo la mirada en aquel tipo hasta que este finalmente se volvió y siguió su camino. John no sabía quién era, no recordaba haberlo visto antes, pero tuvo la sospecha de que, tal vez, lo habían reconocido de aquella noche, y por alguna razón, habían decidido molestarlo. Como las cosas no pasaron a mayores, el rubio simplemente decidió pasar por alto aquella situación.

Tenía que esperar dos tediosas horas hasta que su clase empiece, los cuales prefirió invertirlos en la biblioteca, Mike tenía otros planes por lo que no lo pudo acompañar, así que ahora se encontraba solo entre libros y la verdad era que estaba totalmente aburrido. Cuando lograba concentrarse, se sorprendía a él mismo pensando en cómo decirle a Mary que quería terminar con ella sin causarle tanto daño.

Su mente no estaba colaborando y aunque había pasado una hora, John sentía que había sido mucho más. Recostó su espalda en la silla observando los libros abiertos y las hojas de apuntes vacías, avanzar la tesis no sería posible temporalmente, así que tomó su teléfono y le escribió a la persona que más quería ver en ese momento.

_¿Cómo va todo? ¿Qué descubriste?_

No esperaba que Sherlock le respondiese inmediatamente, pero para su sorpresa, la respuesta había llegó al poco rato... aunque algo decepcionante.

_Ocupado. Te hablo luego.  
SH_

Joder, eso le había dolido, pero ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué deje absolutamente todo para ponerse a textear con él? Se sonrojó sintiéndose como un idiota.

Mejor encontraba otra que hacer o se volvería loco. Salió de la biblioteca abrazándose a sí mismo al sentir el frío golpear su cuerpo, mataría el tiempo comiendo algo en la cafetería, aún le quedaba una hora por delante. El camino hubiese sido bastante ordinario si no fuera porque se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo seguido por el mismo grupo de chicos con los que se cruzó saliendo del aula esa tarde.

Decir que tenía miedo era algo exagerado, pero sí se sentía algo ansioso, él solo contra un grupo de cinco personas no ponía las circunstancias a su favor.

— ¡Oye! ¡John Watson! —

El rubio se detuvo de inmediato ¿cómo conocían su nombre?, ¿qué querían con él? Volteó para verlos y pudo reconocer al tipo que lo había empujado. Con un jean jodidamente apretado a sus piernas luciendo infinidad de parches de todo tipo, unas botas negras altas y bastante gastadas, ruidosas cadenas colgando de su cintura y una polera con una caperuza que cubría su cabeza, el chico se adelanta del grupo para acercarse a él luego de tirar su cigarrillo al piso.

—Watson ¿no? ¿John Watson? —

— ¿Y tú eres...? — John lo miró de pies a cabeza con el ceño fruncido

—Ehh... digamos que un amigo— sonrió divertido

—Yo te recordaría y no lo hago—

John no desvió su mirada en ningún momento, por dentro se preparaba para cualquier tipo de agresión por si era necesario.

—No seas imbécil, hablo de Sherlock Holmes— miró a sus amigos riéndose divertido, continuó —Solo quería verte en persona, John Watson y ver en qué cosas andaba mi _amigo_ —

John no supo exactamente cómo interpretar la manera en la que la última palabra había sido pronunciada, pero algo dentro de él le decía que ese chico al frente suyo conocía a Sherlock mucho más allá que una amistad.

—Por favor, si necesitas algo, Jim Moriarty para servirte— dijo para luego levantar su mano para estrechar la de John

John hizo caso omiso al "cordial" saludo, realmente no le había agradado la presencia de Moriarty, especialmente por lo de aquella tarde. El rubio lo miró serio por un momento sin decir nada, luego dio media vuelta y se alejó sin importarle dejarlo con la mano en el aire sin responderle.

Si había algo de lo que se había dado cuenta, era de que Sherlock no era de los que tenía amigos por todos lados. Aquella noche en la que lo vio socializando, había visto que solo lo hacía cuando algo estaba de por medio, la música, unirse a alguna locura o simplemente para pedir fuego para encender un cigarrillo –esta última, John también lo había contado como adicción y no lo había permitido-, pero jamás se habían encontrado con un "amigo suyo".

Moriarty tenía algo extraño que le encendía una alarma en su cerebro, podía sentir algo no tan bueno en ese tipo y no estaba seguro si el hecho de que lo fuese a buscar eran necesariamente malas noticias, pero tendría que preguntarle a Sherlock sobre eso la próxima vez que se vean.

John finalmente ingresó a la cafetería, si ellos querían asustarlo realmente solo lograron inquietarlo un poco. Sin darle mayor vuelta al asunto, se acercó al mostrador y luego de cinco minutos de haber hecho su pedido, John comía solo en una pequeña mesa al lado de la pared.

Lo que daría por la compañía de Sherlock en esos momentos, ni siquiera en los días posteriores a esa noche sentía que lo extrañaba tanto, tal vez el no recibir sus mensajes lo hacía sentirse muy alejado de él.

_¿Cuál te gusta más?_

Un mensaje de Mary lo sorprendió en medio de lacomida, aquel mensaje venía con una foto adjunta en la que se veía las manos dela chica con dos diferentes tipos de lencería. John abrió los ojos porcompleto, había olvidado lo que Mary le había dicho en la tarde y la verdadsintió cierto arrepentimiento el haberse decidido terminar con ella esa noche.

_No te tienes que comprar nada, no es necesario._

No sabía qué responder y eso fue lo único por lo que se decidió. Mary insistió, pero él no podría ser tan cruel en dejarle hacer la compra sabiendo lo qué le iba a decir después.

Cuando finalmente John terminó de comer, todavía faltaban veinte minutos para empezar la clase, así que decidió salir, tal vez, caminar a paso lento hasta el salón cubriría ese tiempo. Al salir, fue una sorpresa para él ver a Molly Cooper caminando a paso rápido, la chica llevaba unos papeles en la mano mientras su cabello largo sujeto en una cola se balanceaba de un lado a otro al ritmo de sus pasos.

— ¿Molly? — la chica volteó al instante al escuchar su nombre —Hola—

—Oh ¡hola! Ehh... —

—John Watson—

John se acercó a ella con una divertida sonrisa, Molly se había sonrojado al no recordar su nombre.

— ¡Sí! Claro, John. Lo lamento—

—No hay problema. Eh... te veo con prisa—

—Debí entregar este reporte hace horas, pero meatrasé en el laboratorio con Sherlock... ¿recuerdas a Sherlock Holmes? ¿mi nov-...?bueno, mi exnovio—

_Por Dios, me he emborrachado con él, lo he besado y he estado a poco de tener sexo con él. ¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo de Sherlock Holmes!_

—Sí, sí lo recuerdo ¿estás trabajando con él o algo? — John disimuló con maestría

—Está en el caso del homicidio que ocurrió aquí y lo estoy apoyando en el laboratorio. Lo acabo de dejar ahí, así que tengo tiempo de entregar esto e ir por algo para comer— Molly sonrió divertida tratando de excusar su prisa

—Oye, no, que idiota, te estoy atrasando. Y yo tengo clase en veinte minutos—

—Oh, no te preocupes— Molly empezó a caminar nuevamente —Luego podemos salir con Mike y Mary—

—Claro, suena bien—

— ¡Adiós! —

John observó a Molly alejarse a paso rápido mientras que él sonreía de oreja a oreja porque ahora sabía a donde ir antes de su clase.

Aceleró el paso desviando su camino, no sabía cuánto tiempo se demoraría Molly, pero quería aprovechar para ver a Sherlock antes de que ella llegara. No importaba si solo podía observarlo mientras trabajaba, necesitaba verlo en ese mismo momento. Luego de unos minutos de rápida caminata, John se asomaba por la pequeña ventana del laboratorio viendo al rizado mirando atentamente por el microscopio, sin el saco podía apreciar lo delgado de su cuerpo, especialmente cuando la camiseta de mangas largas que traía era igual de negra que el resto de su vestimenta.

Abrió la puerta despacio sin hacer ruido y luego tocó un par de veces.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —

—John... — dijo Sherlock más para sí mismo cuando lo vio

El rostro de Sherlock cambió totalmente al verlo, estaba entre sorprendido y emocionado.

—Por favor, pasa— continuó —Creí que tendrías clase a las ocho— se acercó a él para darle un pequeño beso en los labios

—Sí, pero Molly me dijo que estabas aquí y... aquí estoy—

Sherlock lo miró con una tierna sonrisa, John observó por un momento el peculiar color de ojos del chico con admiración, eran realmente hermosos.

— ¿Cómo vas? —

John pudo ver como si Sherlock despertaba de un lapsus recordando lo que estaba haciendo minutos antes de su llegada.

—Ah, sí, estoy... — volvió su tarea en el microscopio —estoy tratando de identificar estos elementos—

El rubio asintió con la cabeza observando los implementos que estaban esparcidos con aparente desorden, caminó lentamente curioso de lo que veía, rodeó al rizado en el camino viendo el llamativo estampado en la camiseta negra. Una especie de rostro calaverico se lucía en casi toda la espalda de Sherlock.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó

— ¿Qué cosa? — luego de verlo por unos segundos lo pudo entender —Ah, es el logo de una banda—

—Supongo que te gustan muchas bandas, pero el único lugar en donde tienes algunos logos es en tu mochila— hizo una pausa al ver que Sherlock apartaba su mirada del microscopio escuchándolo atento — Para que lo tengas en tu ropa... me atrevo a decir que es tu banda favorita—

La sonrisa de Sherlock se hizo presente al momento, John sonrió divertido por eso.

—Misfits—

John pasó sus dedos en la tela para tocar el estampado y sintió levemente el estremecimiento del cuerpo de Sherlock al instante.

— ¿Escuché algo de ellos esa noche? —

—Muchas veces— respondió el rizado volviendo su vista al microscopio

Que ganas tenía de tirar ese maldito instrumento para hacer que Sherlock le prestase más atención. Se había equivocado, no se contentaría solo con verlo, quería al menos un abrazo de su parte; sin embargo, tenía que aceptar que ese no era el momento adecuado para pedir algo de cariño.

Llevó su vista de vuelta a los utensilios en la larga mesa hasta toparse con una carpeta, la cual tomó y abrió encontrando el expediente de Adam Bennet.

—Esto es... — susurró

—Te advertiría de las fotos, pero serás médico y ya debes ir acostumbrándote—

En realidad, Sherlock debió advertir antes, John ya se encontraba viendo las terribles fotografías del desfigurado rostro de su compañero de clases, la escena del crimen en el pasillo parecía sacado de una pesadilla. No podía creer el salvajismo y la crueldad que veía, su cuerpo se estremeció al imaginar todo lo que su compañero tuvo que haber sufrido antes de morir.

—Dios... no puedo creerlo— susurró mientras miraba foto por foto — ¿quién pudo haber hecho algo semejante? —

—En eso estoy—

— ¿Y el collar? —

John volvió a observar las fotos anteriores, todos sabían la historia del collar que religiosamente el chico portaba todos los días, por eso, ver el cadáver sin el collar había llamado su atención.

— ¿Qué collar? —

—El que Adam tenía. Él siempre llevaba el collar de su madre, era una cadena plateada que colgaba con una pequeña cruz. Nunca se lo quitaba, pero aquí en las fotos no lo lleva puesto—

El rubio no recibió respuesta por un momento, Sherlock se había alejado un poco del microscopio con la mirada al frente y el ceño fruncido, parecía tener alguna especie de revelación.

—Claro... — susurró el rizado — ¡Es una recompensa! —

— ¿De qué hablas? —

John dejó la carpeta y miró atento a Sherlock, entonces, sin previo aviso, el rizado se levanta de su silla y lo toma de los brazos con fuerza.

— ¡John! ¡Eres magnífico! —

— ¿Qué...? ¿a qué te refieres? —

—Es un trofeo de guerra, ¡una muestra de su coraje! —

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? No entiendo, Sherlock—

—Me ayudaste a atraparlo, John, ¡lo has hecho muy bien! —

Los labios de Sherlock se unieron a los suyos en un beso apasionado que lo dejó sin aliento, el rizado lo besaba con ímpetu, con ganas, exploraba su boca como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes o como si ese fuese la última vez que lo haría. John no se sintió ajeno y le siguió el ritmo y las mismas ganas un momento después de haber pasado la impresión.

Sherlock soltó sus brazos para tomarlo de la cintura y hacerlo retroceder hasta chocar con la larga mesa, John sintió excitarse rápidamente cuando el rizado empujaba su pelvis contra él sintiendo la creciente erección del mismo.

—John... —

Sherlock susurraba mientras se movía contra él cada vez más rápido, entonces, cuando menos se lo esperaba, John sentía la fría mano del rizado acariciar su masculinidad, no sabía en qué momento había abierto su pantalón, no tenía ni idea, pero el interés en saberlo era casi inexistente en ese momento.

John enterró su rostro en el cuello de Sherlock sintiendo el olor de su perfume directo de esa pálida piel, intentaba ahogar sus gemidos, pero era imposible, Sherlock lo acariciaba con el mismo ímpetu que sus besos y con la misma energía que desbordaba cuando se frotaba contra él. Apretó los puños arrugando la camiseta de su amante mientras movía sus caderas intentando seguir el vertiginoso ritmo que le proporcionaba para masturbarlo, cada vez más y más rápido. John sentía que moriría si Sherlock no se detenía, que explotaría por tanto placer que se acumulaba en él, tan cruel y tan placentero a la vez, un poco más, solo un poco más y definitivamente lo haría.

Finalmente, John estalló, cada parte de su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir su orgasmo golpearlo salvajemente como si una gran ola lo empujara con fuerza, gimió, gritó, se deshizo ahí mismo aferrándose de la camiseta de Sherlock, intentando no perder el conocimiento ni la cordura. Jaló a Sherlock hacia él con fuerza y desesperación, quería besarlo, abrazarlo, morderlo, arañarlo, todo al mismo tiempo porque no soportaba toda esa sensación, era demasiado para él, intenso, muy intenso, tan malditamente placentero. Luego de minutos, horas, no lo sabía, su orgasmo se había convertido en algo indescriptible, hermoso, maravilloso, había sido simplemente perfecto.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, respirando rápido, intentando llenar sus pulmones con todo el oxígeno que podía. Alzó su mirada y vio los ojos de Sherlock, negros de lujuria, aun sosteniendo su miembro con delicadeza, observándolo profundamente sin pronunciar palabra. John lo besó con amor, con ganas de más, con esas ganas de querer hacer sentir a tu pareja lo mismo que tú sentiste, porque se lo merecía, porque era Sherlock.

El rubio bajó sus manos y abrió el pantalón del rizado, tenía la mirada de su amante en él todo el tiempo, sin oponerse, sin hablar. Rodeó el miembro del mismo con su mano sintiendo el calor que irradiaba, era más largo que el suyo y eso lo notó al instante causándole una sonrisa divertida, entonces bajó y subió lentamente viendo el rostro de Sherlock cambiar por completo, los ojos del rizado se cerraron, frunció el ceño levemente mientras gemía su nombre una y otra vez. Aceleró gradualmente sus caricias mientras lo callaba con besos apasionados y al igual que él, Sherlock movía su cuerpo intentando seguirle el ritmo, verlo desesperarse era mágico, era lo más hermoso que había presenciado en toda su vida.

Entonces, Sherlock apoya sus manos en la mesa de tal manera que lo acorraló, John no se detuvo ni cuando el rizado hundió su rostro en su cuello mordiéndolo, aunque brevemente, pero dolorosa. Solo unos momentos más y Sherlock escondía sus gemidos en su cuello mientras temblaba ante el orgasmo que lo envolvía, movía su cuerpo contra él una y otra vez, desesperado, necesitado, disfrutando de los estragos que sufría su cuerpo.

—Oh, Dios... John... — susurró

—Sherlock, eso fue... rápido—

Sherlock se incorporó y lo miró, John sonrió ampliamente viendo las mejillas sonrojadas de su amante, se veía jodidamente hermoso, tanto que ni ninguna foto le haría justicia a tal belleza.

—Sí, lo fue— dijo Sherlock con una divertida risa

John lo volvió a besar para luego sentir el abrazo que tanto había anhelado desde que había entrado al laboratorio. Aún con los pantalones descaradamente abiertos estuvieron casi un minuto abrazados, John no recordaba haberse sentido tan bien al lado de alguien, tan bien que no pudo negarse que definitivamente estaba perdidamente enamorado. Ese chico era suyo, le pertenecía, todo ese amor le pertenecía y él también era de Sherlock, porque no había otra maldita persona en el mundo que le haga vibrar como él con tan solo un beso, no había persona en todo el mundo que pudiera haberle gustado sin saber realmente quién era, nadie podría haberlo enamorado tanto con solo mirarlo a los ojos. Lo amaba, lo amaba como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Luego de un último beso, John se acomodaba el pantalón un poco avergonzado por la evidencia de su increíble orgasmo en la camiseta de Sherlock, que sea negra no ayudaba mucho. Sacó de su mochila papel para encargarse de ello, mientras Sherlock lo miraba en silencio con una sonrisa que lo avergonzaba aún más.

—Es de los dos, John—

— ¿Y?, no la vas a dejar ahí ¿verdad? —

—Por la tuya, sí—

—Cállate, Sherlock—

John sintió su rostro arder aún más si era posible. Lanzó el papel con gran puntería a la papelera y acomodó su mochila dispuesto a salir del laboratorio. Vio a Sherlock colocarse el saco y cerrarlo para así esconder la llamativa mancha.

— ¿Crees que podamos vernos luego? —

—Lo siento, John— dijo volviendo al microscopio —Luego de acabar aquí, debo... —

—De acuerdo, no tienes que explicármelo— interrumpió —Hablamos cuando puedas—

El rubio posó fugazmente su mano en el hombro del rizado en manera de despedida para luego caminar a la salida.

—John— el rubio volteó al llamado —Gracias—

—No... no debes agradecer esto, Sherlock— dijo entre divertido y confundido

—Hablo del caso—

—Oh... — se pasó la mano por el cabello emitiendo una suave risa —tampoco debes agradecer eso—

Con una última sonrisa, John finalmente salió del laboratorio. Se sentía jodidamente renovado después de lo que había pasado, suerte para él que no habían sido descubiertos, porque cancelar esa sesión de amor habría sido una pena.

Caminaba con una sonrisa tonta en la cara cuando el recuerdo de Jim Moriarty vino a su mente, había olvidado por completo decirle a Sherlock sobre él. Lo reflexionó un poco, tal vez no era necesario decirle, al menos no hasta que termine el caso del homicidio, ya que no quería distraerlo o preocuparlo en vano. Lo decidió dejar así, además, sabía cuidarse solo, no tenía que andar con alguien que lo proteja todo el tiempo.

John llegó a tiempo a clase, minutos antes de la llegado del maestro, Mary ya estaba ahí, en el lugar de siempre, guardándole, también como siempre, el asiento a su lado. Demás está decir que no pudo mirarla directo a los ojos en toda la clase y cuando esta había terminado, tampoco pudo corresponderle los cariñosos besos que le regalaba. Mary mostraba sus intenciones claramente y John no sabía cómo iniciar el tema, hubiera dado de todo porque ella hubiese dado el visto bueno de pasar la noche juntos mucho antes, maldita sea, esa situación no podía ser más difícil.

—Espero que no estés muy agotado, John—

Mary constantemente lo jalaba a él para besarlo o susurrarlo mientras caminaban al estacionamiento de la universidad.

—Mary... de hecho lo estoy ¿sabes? —

—No seas aguafiestas, John— se quejó —Me has rogado por esto desde hace meses—

—No creo que... sea buena idea—

—En serio. No es buena idea tener sexo— Mary lo sentenció de idiota con la mirada

—Es que no... —

—Si no tienes preservativos podemos ir comprarlos—

—No, los tengo, pero... —

—Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? —

—El problema, Mary... es que... — John tenía el corazón latiendo rápidamente —Mierda, Mary, debemos terminar... yo quiero... terminarlo—

John se sintió como un bastardo esa noche, hizo llorar a la chica perfecta para él, porque sí, ella era perfecta, era lo que él necesitaba... pero no la amaba, no podía, no quería. No ahora. La bofetada que vino después del cruel "conocí a alguien, no fue mi intención y no quiero lastimarte", lo terminó por destruir, le quitó las palabras y lo reemplazó con vergüenza.

John la vio alejarse, sola, herida, llorando por su culpa. Si tan solo las cosas habrían sido diferentes, si tan solo su acercamiento con Sherlock hubiese pasado antes de su relación con Mary, John nunca se sentiría como un miserable, pero así no había ocurrido y él se había enamorado tanto que viviría ese terrible momento una y otra vez si era necesario para quedarse con Sherlock.

Llegó a casa esa noche con los sentimientos encontrados, se dejó caer en la cama y no quiso saber más del mundo. Aunque no se arrepentía de nada, no pudo evitar querer dejar de existir por unas horas, se enredó entre las sábanas luego de quitarse las zapatillas y se durmió sin importar que esté aún vestido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	17. Capítulo 8 [Sherlock]

_He lies to you, he won't let you be,  
He's got your chains of misery  
He won't be still 'til he's turned the key,  
He holds your chains of misery_

"Chains of misery" (Iron Maiden)

* * *

Luego de llegar a casa soportando la resaca, Sherlock se había vencido al sueño casi todo el día, no había dado señales de vida hasta entrando la noche del mismo día. El inspector Lestrade había llegado a su casa en patrulla buscándolo luego de horas y horas de intentos por contactarlo a un apagado teléfono celular. Los padres del rizado habían sentido una alarma en ellos creyendo a su hijo metido en cosas no dignas de la familia Holmes, Mycroft, por supuesto, había sido su ayuda nuevamente y, aunque odiaba admitirlo, él no habría logrado sacarse a sus padres de encima si no fuera por la intervención de su hermano mayor.

—Muchacho, ¿qué cojones te ha pasado? —

—Sé que me veo hecho mierda, George, no tienes que decir lo obvio— se quejó mientras bajaba las escaleras a su encuentro

—Te he estado llamando desde la tarde, necesitamos que nos apoyes. Y mi nombre es Greg—

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —

—Un homicidio en tu universidad. A un chico le han desfigurado el rostro hasta matarlo. No hemos encontrado otros indicios más que fue… ¿Sherlock? —

Sherlock sentía su cabeza palpitar como si estuviera a punto de estallar cada vez que intentaba analizar las palabras del inspector, hacía un gesto de dolor llevando su mano a la frente.

—Debo disculparme por el aspecto de mi hermano pequeño, inspector Lestrade—

Sherlock escuchó la voz de Mycroft detrás de él, pensó en echarlo, pero el dolor de cabeza no le ayudaba.

—Me temo que sus servicios, por el momento, estarán sufriendo los estragos de… una noche de irresponsabilidad—

—Jódete, Mycroft— susurró lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado. Miró a Lestrade —Mándame los detalles de la investigación… oh, mierda… — la cabeza le dolía como los mil demonios —los estudiaré esta noche. Me comunicaré contigo mañana a primera hora—

El rizado se dio media vuelta, tentando el piso con sus pies descalzos para subir las escaleras y volver a su habitación para dejar de existir por unas horas más.

—No escuches al gordo de mi hermano— advirtió en su camino —Mándame los jodidos detalles, me encargaré de ese caso—

Tal como lo había dicho, Sherlock, con la ayuda de unas medicinas, pasó las primeras horas del día siguiente leyendo y analizando los detalles del homicidio de Adam Bennet, un estudiante de medicina casualmente compañero de clases de John. Este había sido asesinado de una manera totalmente salvaje, su rostro había terminado desfigurado de tal manera que lo único que reconocías eran sus dientes, pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba intacto.

Las investigaciones forenses hasta ese momento habían arrojado que el único indicio de resistencia a la agresión era un moretón en su brazo izquierdo. El chico había muerto desangrado, lo que indicaba que las brutales heridas habían sido hechas cuando aún vivía. Adam era un chico con buen estado físico, practicaba deporte en su tiempo libre ¿cómo alguien con oportunidad de defenderse simplemente dejó que lo atacaran sin hacer nada? Su cuerpo había sido abandonado en el pasillo y se habían encontrado huellas de lo que se sospechaba que era del atacante. Sherlock pensaba en drogas, pero los exámenes salieron limpios; tal vez un golpe que lo desmayó, pero nada, las investigaciones forenses eran increíblemente contradictorios a la lógica.

Temprano esa mañana se reunió con Lestrade, este le había permitido estar presente para escuchar el interrogatorio al encargado de las cámaras, a los profesores de ese turno en el campus de medicina, a varios alumnos e incluso al estudiante que descubrió el cuerpo de Adam. Todos decían no haber visto nada. A Sherlock, por supuesto, no se le escaparía una mentira, por eso se sentía frustrado cuando veía que realmente nadie había estado mintiendo en sus respuestas. Sí, se sentía frustrado, pero a la vez fascinado de tener un acertijo a su nivel.

_La pasé genial, aunque asistí a clases con una maldita resaca y la ropa sucia._

Su celular avisó del nuevo mensaje, era John. Se maldijo mentalmente cuando lo vio, había estado tan inmerso en el caso que no había pensado en escribirle a John en lo que llevaba el día. Por supuesto que habían pasado una noche increíble, por eso con mayor razón aún debía mantener contacto con el rubio si no quería perder lo que había conseguido.

_Lamento no haberte escrito.  
Estoy en el caso de Adam Bennet y he estado ocupado.  
Me gustaría volver a verte.  
SH_

Apenas había enviado su respuesta, Lestrade se había acercado a él buscando su opinión, Sherlock no tenía mucho que decir excepto que todos decían la verdad. Necesitaba más datos de los que le brindaba el equipo del inspector y eso quería decir que necesitaba ver el cuerpo.

—Sherlock, estoy en eso, ya te lo he dicho. No es fácil conseguir un permiso para dejar que un estudiante me acompañe en la morgue—

—Si quieres que resuelva este caso me tienes que dar más libertad, o en su defecto, darme más datos de los que me das—

— ¡Tienes los resultados de la investigación forense! —

— ¡Es insuficiente! Y los últimos resultados me han sido negados. Necesito ver el cuerpo de Adam Bennet yo mismo, ya que lo levantaron en muy poco tiempo. Hubiera sido de ayuda, Lestrade, haber estado presente en la escena del crimen— se quejó

—Es la jodida universidad, ¡no podemos dejarlo ahí por mucho tiempo! Además, te llamé infinidades de veces en la tarde de ayer y estabas con resaca—

— ¡Irrelevante! Necesito ver el cuerpo—

El inspector se rascó la cabeza mientras daba un sonoro suspiro. Sherlock sabía que era una persona difícil con el cual trabajar, pero si no exigía lo que necesitaba, el caso no se resolvería nunca.

—Déjame ver lo que puedo hacer. Ya estoy rompiendo todas las reglas para dejarte entrar aquí—

—Sí, porque me necesitas—

— …Sí, es verdad— dijo resignado —Dios me ayude—

El teléfono de Sherlock volvió a sonar, pero él esperó a salir para revisarlo. Al rizado nunca le gustaba andar en la patrulla de policía, así que tomó un taxi para dirigirse a la universidad y encontrarse allí con el inspector, según el encargado de las cámaras de seguridad, no había visto nada sospechoso y que el ataque había sido justo en el punto ciego de dos cámaras. Sabiendo que la versión del interrogado era cierta, Sherlock sospechaba que el asesino era alguien relacionado con la universidad, tal vez un estudiante, tal vez un profesor. El asesino debía conocer bien las posiciones de las cámaras de seguridad, especialmente por la forma en la que simplemente se había escabullido, tanto antes como después del ataque.

_Joder, Sherlock ¿en serio? ¿Ya sabes quién fue? Él era mi compañero de clases.  
Oye, yo también quiero volver a verte._

Johnn Watson era la única persona en el mundo a quien podría soportar aquellos estúpidos comentarios que no hacían nada más que resaltar lo obvio, realmente eso era algo que le jodía en cada persona que conocía, pero John tenía un efecto diferente en él, así que sonrió divertido ante el mensaje.

_Revisaré las cámaras de seguridad de la universidad.  
El asesino no fue captado en video.  
SH_

_¿Tú crees que alguien de la universidad esté en esto? Hay cámaras en todos lados, es extraño._

_Es posible.  
Necesito observar el lugar del homicidio.  
SH_

_¿Entonces estás camino aquí? ¿estarás libre en la tarde? Podríamos conversar un rato, no lo sé. Solo si no estás muy ocupado._

Sherlock realmente quería decirle que sí, quería verlo, realmente quería estar a su lado, pero, mierda, el caso demandaba toda su concentración y tiempo, no podía aceptar la propuesta por más que quisiera. Él echaría un vistazo y dependiendo de qué teoría confirmara, Sherlock saldría con Lestrade y su odioso equipo, no tendría tiempo de encontrarse con John.

_Esto demanda mi tiempo y concentración.  
Realmente quiero verte, pero no podré hacerlo.  
Lo lamento.  
SH_

_De acuerdo, cuando estés libre puedes hablarme._

_Te extraño.  
SH_

_¿Lo suficiente como para amenazar con besarme?_

_Lo suficiente como para follarte.  
SH_

_Jajajajaja ya decía yo que estabas muy romántico xD_

Los mensajes de texto se extendieron todo el camino a la universidad, el cual Sherlock lo sintió terriblemente rápido, hablar con el rubio era tan agradable. Cuando bajó del auto tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que no supo que tenía hasta que Lestrade se lo dijo, Sherlock procuró tener seriedad el resto del tiempo.

Una vez en el lugar del homicidio, el rizado observó las cámaras de seguridad, no mostraban indicios de haber sido violentadas, además, estas no podían ser movidas debido a su estructura curva que resaltaba en la pared como la mitad de una pequeña pelota negra. El asesino necesariamente tenía que saber el exacto rango de visión de la cámara, conocer los pasillos y rincones para saber por dónde moverse. Observó todo su alrededor y puso su mente a trabajar: recorrió la universidad rápidamente, las aulas, las escaleras de emergencia, cada rincón del campus. Comparó estrategias, posibilidades, hay cámaras por todos lados y muchos puntos ciegos, pero llegar a ellas sin ser visto era imposible. Los videos no fueron alterados, el encargado no había visto absolutamente nada. _¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo?!_

Y entonces la revelación llegó a él de golpe, abrió sus ojos casi asombrado de su propio descubrimiento.

— ¿Descubriste algo? — dijo Lestrade

—Muros— susurró — ¡Los muros! —

Lestrade dirigió la vista a donde Sherlock señalaba, la universidad tenía una estructura antigua, todos los muros de los pasillos tenían un saliente lo suficientemente ancho como para que una persona habilidosa pudiera usarlas para acechar sin ser visto por las cámaras, las cuales coincidentemente estaban instaladas en esos salientes.

—Usó los salientes como camino. Sabía perfectamente los puntos ciegos. Solo tuvo que esperar a que se acercara y aparecer de sorpresa—

— ¿En serio? ¡¿los salientes?! — Lestrade no podía creerlo

Sherlock no perdió el tiempo, impulsándose de la ventana de una de las aulas logró colgarse de la saliente, levantó la pierna y en unos movimientos más ya se encontraba arriba. Algunas marcas negras resaltaban en la estructura, algunas cortas y otras largas, pero todas con un patrón de arrastre. Era claro que el asesino traía zapatos grandes y podría decirse que pesados, tal vez botas. Sherlock sonrió de lado, ya tenía un punto resuelto.

Una vez explicada su teoría, Sherlock solicitó los planos de la universidad para saber el posible ingreso del asesino y en lo que concluyó no fue más que otra confirmación a sus ideas, el homicida era alguien vinculado con la universidad, alguien que conocía bien el lugar. Con tantas personas entrando y saliendo de la casa de estudios, era muy difícil encontrar algún sospechoso y los videos de las cámaras mostraban a todos los estudiantes, profesores y trabajadores en su rutina aparentemente normal, vigilar los pasos de cada persona era imposible.

—Son demasiados objetivos, debo eliminar opciones para concentrarme en las más probables— dijo Sherlock

— ¿Cómo se supone que harás eso? — Lestrade lo siguió detrás

—Reduciré las probabilidades sabiendo dónde estuvo—

—De acuerdo… pero ¿cómo? —

La respuesta de Lestrade casi indignó a Sherlock, ¡¿cómo era posible que no entendiera?! Caminaba a paso rápido de vuelta al lugar donde se había cometido el crimen, el inspector lo seguía.

— ¡Son botas! ¡Dios! ¡¿cómo no puedes verlo?! Se encontraron huellas, lo que quiere decir que estuvo en terreno húmedo en algún momento. No ha llovido en un par de días en Londres, debió haber estado en algún lugar con características similares antes de venir—

—Sherlock, el césped de la universidad… —

—No— interrumpió —El asesino es demasiado listo como para haber cometido el error de pisar el césped húmedo. Las fotos mostraron que las huellas eran apenas visibles, lo que indica que estuvo en un lugar con algún tipo de humedad mucho antes del ataque, tal vez antes de estar aquí—

Cuando estaban a unos metros del lugar exacto donde se encontró el cuerpo, Sherlock se subió a la pendiente con rapidez y gateó atento a la empolvada estructura a medida que avanzaba.

—Las suelas son altas, con profundas y anchas grietas, algún rastro de la suela debió haber caído y está en alguna parte del camino en la saliente. Eso podrá decirme… — su rostro mostró una amplia sonrisa al ver tierra a casi un metro del lugar dónde se dio lugar al ataque — …donde estuvo horas antes del asesinato—

— ¿Lo encontraste? — preguntó Lestrade mirándolo curioso desde abajo

Usando sus propios implementos que siempre llevaba cuando estaba en un caso (y siempre guardados en el bolsillo interno de su saco), Sherlock tomó la muestra y la depositó cuidadosamente en una pequeña bolsa hermética transparente (que también solía traer con sus implementos), luego bajó y mostró orgullosamente su descubrimiento.

—El asesino no mató al azar, él lo acechó, ¡tenía un plan! Oh, esto puede ser el inicio de una serie de homicidios—

Sherlock recibió la mirada de desaprobación por parte del inspector, su emoción por un posible asesino serial no era de ninguna manera bienvenida.

—Haré que mi equipo analice la muestra— dijo Lestrade

—Ellos no trabajan conmigo. Yo me encargo de esto—

—Sherlock, no creas que dejaré que te lleves la evidencia—

—Lo harás, sabes que tendrá un mejor uso conmigo. Tú interroga a los demás, tal vez nos den algo interesante para armar las piezas. Iré al laboratorio—

Y sin más, Sherlock empezó a caminar directo al laboratorio donde sabría que encontraría a Molly.

— Espera… ¿qué?, Sherlock… —

—Te avisaré cuando tenga los resultados— dijo antes de desaparecer doblando la esquina a otro pasillo

Ciertamente, tener ese poder con Scotland Yard lo hacía sentirse bien, por no decir, algo superior al resto de mortales.

Como supuso, Sherlock consiguió la ayuda de Molly, pero su investigación se vio interrumpida al poco tiempo por dos clases, no alcanzó a analizar todo; sin embargo, con ese tiempo de retraso, Sherlock decidió aprovechar a hacer una inspección no autorizada al pequeño departamento de Adam Bennet. Esperaba encontrar algún inicio de negocios ilegales, concurrencia a lugares peligrosos, tal vez algún ajuste de cuentas había sido la causa de su muerte. No pudo encontrar nada lo suficientemente sospechoso para atribuirlo al homicidio, cada teoría se vio descartada a medida que iba indagando entre las cosas del departamento.

Al volver al laboratorio, Molly no pudo ayudarlo, ella tenía que asistir a clases, por lo que el laboratorio debía cerrarse, Sherlock intentó persuadirla para que le permitiese quedarse y terminara los análisis sin su ayuda. La chica no aceptó.

—Escucha, mañana temprano vendré a terminar con las muestras que quedan—

—Tenemos clase mañana a primera hora, Molly, necesito tenerlos ahora— insistió

—Si quieres que siga teniendo la responsabilidad de este laboratorio, Sherlock, debes dejarme cumplir con las reglas. Mañana faltaré a la primera clase para terminar esto, cuando salgas me encuentras aquí—

Sherlock no tuvo otra alternativa que aceptar, su poca libertad como amigo le estaba pesando mucho en esos momentos, pero no volvería a ser novio de Molly jamás, mucho menos cuando ahora tenía a John Watson.

Entonces así, con datos inconclusos, volvió con Lestrade para poder construir los primeros indicios que los conducirían al homicida. No todo había salido mal ese día, ya que esa noche, el inspector había logrado conseguir que Sherlock pueda entrar a la morgue para ver el cadáver de Adam Bennet. Esperaba encontrar algo interesante en él que lo pudiera ayudar. Por más cadáveres que había visto en su vida, un cuerpo nunca lo había dejado tan impresionado como ese, el rostro del chico estaba increíblemente destrozado, se notaba el grado de brutalidad y salvajismo de manera alarmante.

—Era un chico con buen físico, pero no parece haberse defendido en lo absoluto, solo tiene… —

—Lo sé, Lestrade, leí los resultados forenses— interrumpió

—La familia llegará en unos días para llevarse el cuerpo, necesitamos esclarecer rápido este caso—

Sherlock se inclinó un poco viendo de cerca el desfigurado rostro de la víctima.

—Los golpes son visiblemente grandes y por el patrón que llevan se confirma nuevamente el uso de las botas— dijo más para él mismo

Hubiera sido mejor haber estado en la misma escena del homicidio, pero tenía que conformarse con verlo ya "manipulado". Analizó, confirmó algunos datos que había visto en el departamento, buscó pistas, comparó los resultados forenses, pero nada lo llevaba más allá a lo que ya sabía. Sherlock ya empezaba a sentirse frustrado de no encontrar algo más importante.

Ese día apenas se había acercado a todo lo ocurrido, sentía que no había hecho lo suficiente, por eso, al llegar a casa, se hundió en su palacio mental a hondar en todos los datos que había recopilado. Lamentablemente, John tenía que esperar, el caso le demandaba rapidez y concentración absoluta.

Horas después, para cuando despertó, Sherlock no podía concluir en otra cosa que no sea drogas. Aunque no había rastro alguno en el sistema de Adam, no encontraba otra explicación lógica. Sin un golpe en la cabeza que pudiera desmayarlo, la única manera de atacarlo sin que se defendiera era drogándolo. Si hubiera estado acompañado, habría signos de forcejeo en el cuerpo y no se encontraron las huellas del atacante, entonces ¡¿cómo?! Había algo que se le estaba escapando y no lo lograba ver.

Temprano al día siguiente, luego de colocarse el saco, Sherlock decidió escribirle a John antes de salir. No había hablado con él desde la tarde del día anterior y, si quería ser sincero, moría de ganas de verlo.

_Te podré ver hoy luego de clases.  
SH_

Sherlock sostuvo el teléfono todo el rato que esperó la respuesta, John no tardaría, sabía que compartía sus mismas ansias de hablar con él.

_Hola, Sherlock. Habrá un discurso por Adam a primera hora y luego tengo clases, ¿a qué hora tienes tiempo? Podríamos salir a comer._

_Será breve.  
Lo siento, John.  
SH_

_Ok, entiendo. Al menos podremos hablar._

_No puedo esperar a verte.  
SH_

_Yo también te extraño, idiota xD_

Sherlock salió con una enorme sonrisa ese día, conversar con John lo había puesto de excelente humor, tanto que las dos horas de clase habían pasado como si nada, sin sentirse encerrado y condenado a aburrirse. Minutos antes de terminar la clase, Sherlock había recibido un mensaje de Molly, la chica lo estaba esperando con algunos resultados ya listos. El rizado prometió no tardar, pero cuando ya había salido de clase, desvió su camino para ir a ver a John, según el cronograma de la universidad, el discurso en honor a Adam Bennet acababa de terminar, así que si apresuraba su paso podría alcanzar a John.

Cuando ya se encontraba a unos metros, un interesante mensaje de Lestrade llegó a su celular.

_Sherlock, acabo de interrogar a uno de los amigos de Adam Bennet. Parece que el chico había sido acosado._

_¿Dijo por quién?  
SH_

_Nunca lo dijo. Necesito ayuda, muchacho, ven en cuento tengas los resultados._

Sherlock abrió la puerta ingresando directamente al pasillo mientras aún tenía la vista en su teléfono celular, cuidando de sus pasos con su vista periférica.

_Dame un par de horas.  
SH_

Si Adam había sido acosado con anterioridad ¿entonces era un ajuste de cuentas? ¿qué relación tenía con el asesino? ¿qué era lo que lo conectaba con todo eso?, necesitaba tener cuanto antes alguna clase de pista sobre quién había sido el atacante.

Alzó la mirada mientras guardaba su teléfono y, como si fuera parte del destino, sus ojos cayeron en John, el chico estaba justo frente a él acercándose a paso rápido. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al instante. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules, esa forma tan graciosa de caminar, de verdad lo había extrañado tanto porque ganas de estamparlo contra la pared para llenarlo de besos no le faltaban. Entonces, con un disimulado movimiento de cabeza, John le pidió que lo siguiera, Sherlock sintió cierta excitación ante la sensación de complicidad que había tenido John con él en ese momento.

Cuando el rubio se detuvo en el pasillo, Sherlock tuvo que esperar a que un inoportuno estudiante desapareciera para poder acercarse a él y, finalmente, susurrando un "te extrañé", lo tomara de la cintura para atraerlo a él y besarlo con hambre, con deseo. Amaba que John se dejara hacer, le gustaba el juego de llegar solo hasta donde el rubio se lo permitiera, pero John no siguió el juego por mucho tiempo, lo alejó a los pocos segundos de disfrutar de su beso apasionado.

—Yo también te extrañé— respondió el rubio

Sherlock vio las mejillas de John ligeramente sonrojadas, era jodidamente tierno verlo de esa manera.

—Sherlock, escucha… — continuó el rubio —estoy pensando en que sería mejor que… sería mejor que termine hoy mi relación con Mary—

Debía admitir que no se esperaba que John decidiera tan pronto la ruptura con su novia y si era sincero con él mismo, inconscientemente se había hecho la idea de que tendría que compartir al rubio con aquella chica por un corto tiempo. Escuchar esa decisión tan rápido fue realmente maravilloso para él.

— ¿Piensas hacerlo hoy mismo? —

—Sí, hoy. De hecho, estaba por decírselo, pero te vi entrando al pasillo— dijo con una sonrisa

El rizado sonrió y se volvió a acercar a John hasta acorralarlo contra la pared, ambos rieron cuando el choque les había resultado algo tosco.

—No pierdes el tiempo, John Watson— susurró

Tomó de las caderas a John acariciándolas suavemente en el camino, lenta y provocativamente… pero entonces, la voz de Mary cortó el momento violentamente. Sherlock reaccionó de inmediato soltando rápidamente a John, metió las manos al bolsillo de su saco y llevó su mirada a cualquier lado menos a la chica quien aparecía en el pasillo algo extrañada de verlos juntos.

—Sí... Espérame un minuto, cariño, no voy a tardar— dijo John

—Hola, Sherlock— saludó Mary

—Ho… hola—

No pudo evitar tartamudear, realmente se había asustado un poco.

— ¿Está todo bien? —

—Sí— respondió al mismo tiempo que John

Sherlock entendió que esa pregunta no había sido hecha para él, avergonzado llevó su vista al lado opuesto del pasillo mientras intentaba controlar sus también vergonzosas mejillas sonrojadas.

—Eh… todo está bien, ahora voy— aclaró el rubio

Luego de una breve conversación entre la pareja donde el rizado prefirió guardar absoluto silencio, Sherlock se dignó a voltear el rostro recién cuando escuchó la puerta del pasillo abrirse y cerrarse indicando que la chica por fin se había retirado.

— ¿Ves? Es por eso que debo hacerlo pronto— dijo John

—Estoy de acuerdo— asintió

Se quedaron en silencio, ambos se habían asustado creyendo por un momento que habían sido descubiertos, pero por supuesto, eso no duró mucho, Sherlock no tenía mucho tiempo, así que dio un vistazo a ambos lados asegurándose de no ver a nadie y luego se volvió a acercar a John y lo besó tiernamente en los labios sintiendo al rubio corresponderle al instante.

Nuevamente el rizado se sintió tentado, llevó sus besos por la mejilla del rubio bajando hasta su cuello, sintió el suspiro de John y segundos después los brazos del mismo rodear su cuerpo debajo de su saco, él lo imitó, formándose así un hermoso abrazo, uno significativo, amoroso y perfecto.

—Mi última clase termina a las diez— susurró John

Sherlock sentía que dejaría todo por él, lo haría sin dudarlo, pero, mierda, había un homicidio sin resolver, un asesino bastante audaz al cual descubrir, un reto exquisito y llamativo para su intelecto que simplemente no podía abandonar.

—No puedo— respondió desanimado

— ¿La investigación? —

El rizado asintió en silencio para luego soltarlo — Ayer vi el cuerpo de tu compañero en la morgue y tengo muestras qué analizar. Debo encontrarme con Molly en el laboratorio, pero primero quería verte—

—Bueno, entonces no te quiero atrasar más. Háblame cuando puedas ¿de acuerdo? —

—Tú no me atrasas, John—

Mierda, ¿qué hacía John que sentía que no podía despegarse de él? ¿qué rayos era exactamente lo que le hacía que su cuerpo le reclamara el calor del rubio al poco tiempo de haberlo soltado? Sherlock era consciente de lo exagerado y ridículo que resultaba eso, pero no podía negarse ese deseo cuando estaba acostumbrado a casi siempre obtener lo que quería. Sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar, John por supuesto lo correspondió y el beso que siguió se volvió apasionado tan rápido que su cuerpo ya empezaba a reaccionar naturalmente a las estimulaciones.

—Sherlock… Sherlock ya debo irme—

John intentaba alejarlo, Sherlock sabía que debía bajar un poco sus ganas, ya que no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado. Tuvo que poner mucha fuerza de voluntad para dominar esas ganas arrebatadoras que sólo con John las había descubierto.

—Dile a Mary que me perteneces— susurró aun besándolo

—Si no me sueltas, nunca podré hacerlo— John había sonado divertido

Aunque no quería, Sherlock finalmente decidió soltarlo, además si no se iba ya, sería capaz de todo con John ahí mismo. Sonrió de lado y le guiñó un ojo de manera seductora, giró sobre sus talones y se retiró en silencio controlando secretamente aquella molestia en sus pantalones. Debía contentarse con esos pocos minutos de besos y toqueteos por ese día, tenía trabajo que hacer y debía centrar su mente en otra cosa que no sea devorar los labios de John Watson.

La siguiente hora había resultado ser toda una sorpresa, con la ayuda de Molly había descubierto componentes… extrañamente conocidos para él y cuando su mente logró juntar las piezas sueltas entonces pudo descartar la sospecha de que el homicida hubiera podido ser un maestro, "un estudiante, tuvo que ser un estudiante", susurró con una sonrisa.

Ya con los resultados y su teoría reconstruida, Sherlock le dio un beso en la frente a Molly como agradecimiento y salió de la universidad a toda carrera directo a Scotland Yard. Pasar las desconfiadas e insultantes preguntas de la sargento Sally Donovan ya era para él parte de la rutina y ni hablar de sus enfrentamientos verbales con el forense Anderson. Debía admitir que en ocasiones las palabras las sentía muy hiriente, pero todo pasaba al final cuando se volvía a concentrar en el caso. Cuando se encontró con Lestrade, este había llegado hace poco luego de la inspección del departamento de Adam Bennet.

—Sherlock, creemos que… —

—Irrelevante— le cortó de inmediato —El asesino es alguien joven, tal vez un estudiante—

La mirada de desconcierto de Lestrade lo observó por un par de segundos.

— ¿Un estudiante? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —

—Los elementos encontrados en la muestra arrojaron una variedad de componentes que incluyen alcohol y tres tipos de droga, las concentraciones de estas me indican que es un lugar donde tiene gran concurrencia de ellas—

— ¿Estás diciendo que…? — Lestrade frunció el ceño de inmediato —Si alguno de tus amigos está metido en esto… —

—Yo no tengo amigos— sentenció seriamente el rizado —Mi asistencia a cierto tipo de lugares no me… —

—Escúchame, Sherlock— interrumpió Lestrade —Sé con qué clase de gente te has rodeado y, aunque debería tomarte como un sospechoso, no lo hago por el simple hecho de que he decidido confiar en ti ¿entiendes bien lo que te digo? Si alguien que conoces está mínimamente involucrado en el homicidio y lo estás ocultando, este juego de policías y detective se acabará contigo dentro de una celda—

Sherlock comprendía perfectamente la posición del inspector Lestrade, sabía muy bien que podía desconfiar de él, especialmente cuando ya había pasado una noche encerrado por haber estado entre la gente que había sido detenida en una redada antidrogas.

—Sé con exactitud todo lo que conlleva esta investigación— respondió el rizado

El policía desvió su mirada hacia Donovan quien había estado atenta a la conversación, Sherlock no necesitaba analizar mucho para entender quién era la que constantemente metía ideas en su contra al inspector.

—Debemos hablar con los estudiantes que… —

—Necesitamos ver los videos otra vez—

Un silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos, luego Sherlock recibió una amistosa palmada en el hombro por parte del policía, el hombre había logrado entender su idea.

—Entiendo, con esas características será sencillo encontrar los sospechosos—

Lestrade y Sherlock estuvieron revisando los videos por poco más de una hora hasta que por fin encontraron un claro sospechoso. Un chico con un terrible color de cabello y con una extravagante vestimenta había sido el único de esas características que había estado cerca de Adam Bennet casi veinte minutos antes del ataque. Seguir sus pasos de ese día en los videos se había vuelto increíblemente pesado, pero estrictamente necesario, ya que una conversación con un grupo de chicos exactamente cinco horas antes del ataque había levantado sus sospechas.

— ¿Conoces a esos chicos? — preguntó Lestrade

—Sé quiénes son— respondió observando la casi distorsionada imagen del grupo, justo en la esquina, casi al límite del rango de visión de la cámara —Y sé dónde encontrarlos en una hora—

El inspector no perdió tiempo, apenas Sherlock le explicó los detalles, este se reunió con dos de su equipo para dirigirse a la universidad inmediatamente mientras que el rizado se adelantó a ellos unos minutos en taxi. Ver a Moriarty reunido con sus vendedores dentro de la universidad había resultado ser una sorpresa para él, Jim había abandonado la universidad, no había manera de que ingresara sin identificación y en el interrogatorio, el encargado de los ingresos de los estudiantes, Sherlock no había captado mentira en él. ¿Quién lo ayudó a ingresar?, ¿estaba relacionado directamente con el homicidio?

_— ¿No tienes negocios que hacer en vez de preguntarme estupideces? —_

_—Resulta que ya lo hice, pero no salió tan bien… ups, no debí decir eso—_

Aquel recuerdo le golpeó la cabeza inmediatamente, aquellas palabras pronunciadas por Moriarty la última vez que había estado en el bar de Irene lo habían dejado extrañado en ese momento, pero ahora podría tener sentido. Hizo una nota mental para analizarle mejor después.

Apenas bajó del taxi, Sherlock caminaba a paso rápido, cortando camino por las áreas verdes hasta que logró verlos, en la misma esquina del campus a la misma hora de siempre. Moriarty no estaba con ellos. Cuando recibió sonrisas como saludo, supo de inmediato que su presencia había sido anticipada.

—Sherlock, te estábamos esperando— dijo uno de ellos

Los cuatro chicos traían una burlona sonrisa mientras lo miraban de pies a cabeza.

—Veo que Moriarty ya ha hablado con ustedes hoy, ¿está aquí en la universidad? —

—Tal vez. Contigo en el caso del asesinato hay que tener cuidado— dijo el sospechoso

— ¿Estás diciendo que Moriarty está involucrado? —

Sherlock observaba con detenimiento cada mínimo movimiento de los cuatro jóvenes, cada uno lucía relajado y confiado, era claro que sabían que la policía iría por ellos; sin embargo, sin pruebas de ellos en el homicidio, lo único por lo que podrían hacer con ellos era encarcelarlos por posesión de drogas (y sabiendo que irían por ellos, no tendrían mucho con ellos y serían drogas "inofensivas", por lo que sería apenas recreacional según la ley).

Moriarty no era estúpido, era claro que se había encargado de que sus vendedores no llevaran nada para vender en esos momentos.

—Nadie está diciendo nada, imbécil—

—Si no te han pateado el culo es porque se la calientas a Jim, sino tu juego del policía ya se hubiera terminado—

—Se lo jalas a los de Scotland Yard ¿verdad? Porque parece que es el único lugar en el que te soportan—

—Se lo debe jalar hasta a los profesores, casi no viene y tiene el primer lugar en la universidad—

Las burlas continuaron sin que a Sherlock le afectaran en lo más mínimo, él estaba concentrado en cada pequeño detalle que mostraba el sospechoso y no se equivocó, cuando este movió el brazo para hacer un ademán mientras hablaba, Sherlock pudo ver una muy pequeña mancha de sangre en la desgastada chaqueta de jean que traía puesta. Sin marcas de golpes recientes en la piel expuesta, teniendo en cuenta que era la misma chaqueta que traía puesto en el video y que aquella pequeña mancha estaba notablemente seca, Sherlock tenía la seguridad de que esa sangre le pertenecía a Adam Bennet.

Brillante, si así era, entonces tenía la cuartada perfecta para persuadir al chico para que suelte absolutamente toda la información.

Sherlock calculó rápidamente, Lestrade y compañía ya deberían estar entrando a la universidad, tardarían unos minutos en llegar a ellos, al menos el suficiente tiempo como para poder obtener esa muestra de sangre, ¿cómo?, de la única forma en que esos idiotas entendían: en una pelea.

Sherlock alzó su brazo y lanzó su golpe al sospechoso; sin embargo, este había sido más rápido y logró no solo esquivar el golpe, sino también tomar el brazo de Sherlock.

—No me obligues a joderte la cara, Sherlock—

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿le temes a Moriarty? — respondió el rizado

—Quieres que te golpee ¿verdad? —

—No te atreverías, imbécil—

Eso había sido suficiente, Sherlock fue jalado fuertemente hasta quedar de espaldas a la pared, sin perder tiempo empezó a forcejear dando patadas que enfurecieron al tipo. Sherlock pudo esquivar a duras penas el primer puño, pero gracias a ello, pudo jalar con fuerza la manga del chico sacando así el pedazo de tela con la muestra. Si no fuera por la voz de Lestrade, quien se puso a correr cuando los vio, Sherlock habría terminado masacrado a golpes en el piso, ya que los otros tres parecían haber estado a punto de unirse a la pelea.

El grupo, seguros de sí mismos, miraron a Lestrade repitiendo una y otra vez que Sherlock había sido el culpable de la agresión.

—Cállense, o me los llevaré esposados a los cuatro. ¿Estás bien, Sherlock? —

El rizado asintió, ya había guardado el pedazo de tela en su bolsillo, no podía decirle nada a Lestrade todavía.

Luego de unas horas de interrogatorio, Lestrade había dejado ir a tres de los chicos, dejando solo al sospechoso con ellos. Sherlock podía ver a través del cristal que su actitud era confiada y relajada, definitivamente todo aquello lo había anticipado, sin pruebas definitivas sería liberado con prontitud. Ahí era donde Sherlock entraría con la cuartada, ya lo tenía planeado.

—Esto se está volviendo demasiado complicado—

Lestrade sobaba su nuca tratando de aliviar su tensión, apenas había hecho hablar al sospechoso sobre aquel día del asesinato, sin más pruebas que los videos, era claro que no había un incentivo lo suficientemente amenazador para que soltara palabra. Fue entonces que Sherlock sacó la tela y explicó detalladamente todo lo que podrían hacer; sin embargo, eso solo funcionaría si le permitían a él mismo hacer el interrogatorio.

—Solo así hablará— dijo Sherlock

—No puedo dejar que lo hagas tú, ya suficientes problemas tengo con meterte aquí, muchacho —

—Si quieres acabar con este caso lo más rápido posible debes dejarme hacerlo—

—Esto no es sencillo, Sherlock, podrían… —

—Soy el único que puede hacerle hablar ¡¿no lo ves?! ¿en serio vas a seguir las estúpidas reglas cuando sabes que puedes hacerlo mejor? —

El inspector se quedó pensando por unos segundos hasta que finalmente ordenó que lo dejaran entrar para hablar con el sospechoso.

—Jefe, no puede, ¡sabe que no puede hacerlo! —

—Donovan, no tengo tiempo para discutir, haz lo que dije ahora—

—Pero, señor… —

— ¡Ahora! —

Luego de recibir una furiosa mirada de la morena, Sherlock ingresó. Se sentó y observó al sospechoso con detenimiento.

—De verdad se la jalas a los policías. Te dejan hacer lo que quieras— se burló

—Tú eres el asesino—

La risa del chico inundó el lugar de manera estrepitosa, justo como Sherlock lo había anticipado.

— ¡¿Y así te crees el gran detective?! ¡Yo no asesiné a ese idiota! ¡El maldito video no dice nada! —

Sherlock sacó la tela mostrándosela sobre la mesa, el sospechoso reconoció la tela, ya que lo comprobó mirando su manga, pero no lo entendió a la primera.

—Esta tela tiene una mancha de sangre. La de Adam Bennet—

Era claro que Sherlock había dado un golpe al aire, todavía no se analizaba la muestra, además los resultados tardaban unos días y el rizado sabía que no tenían tanto tiempo para esperar. Pero la mente de Sherlock era excepcional, el golpe al aire había acertado, el sospechoso, viendo que podrían culparlo de asesinato, se mostró notablemente aterrado.

—No, no, espera, pero yo no lo maté. ¡Estás loco! ¡Eso no prueba nada! —

—Entonces esta es la sangre de Adam Bennet— dijo con una ligera sonrisa

—Yo… no dije eso, no… ¡yo no sé de quién es esa sangre! ¡No sé cómo llegó ahí! —

En este punto se justificaba el por qué Sherlock era el único calificado para hacer hablar al sospechoso.

—Voy a ser breve— dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos —Tú sabes quién es el asesino y yo sé dónde escondes las drogas que le robas a tu jefe. Supongo que un intercambio sería justo si quieres seguir teniendo la miserable vida que llevas—

Sherlock vio duda en los ojos de su sospechoso, este miró la gran ventana a su lado sabiendo que había gente observándolos, a pesar de que él no podía verlos.

—Dime quién es el asesino o terminarás deseando haber sido condenado por asesinato—

Sherlock sabía las tácticas que Moriarty usaba cuando descubría que algún vendedor suyo hacía cosas a sus espaldas.

—Sebastian Moran, fue él, pero no diré más—

El rizado abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido, había estado casi totalmente seguro que Moriarty sería el nombrado, escuchar el nombre de Moran resultó completamente sorpresivo, ¿qué tenía que ver Moran en eso? ¿qué lo conectaba con Adam Bennet?, entonces ¿Moran y Moriarty se conocían?… ¿trabajaban juntos?

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué más hay detrás de todo? —

—Ya te dije lo que querías saber—

—Yo soy quien tiene las ventajas aquí, dime por qué asesinaron a Adam Bennet—

—No lo sé… —

— ¡Habla! — Sherlock gritó frustrado

— ¿Sabes lo que es capaz de hacerme si abro la boca?... Prefiero ir a la cárcel, no hablaré—

Sherlock no veía otra cosa que miedo en sus ojos, nervioso de hablar demás. El rizado paseó su vista por la habitación analizando las nuevas piezas que ahora tenía y las cuales eran difíciles de encajar.

—Puedo encargarme de que estés en protección a testigos—

—No me vengas con mierdas, Sherlock, tú no eres policía—

—Pero tengo influencias— apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa —Si tú me das los detalles, estarás protegido hasta que toda la investigación termine. Dime porqué asesinaron a Adam Bennet, ¿qué lo conectaba con Moran? —

—Yo… — el sospechoso tomó aire, continuó —Yo solo sé que Adam conocía a alguien y que Moran debía sacarle esa información, pero algo debió salir mal y terminó matándolo, no lo sé, yo no estuve ahí. Cuando me encontré con él, el hijo de puta estaba dándole de comer a un maldito perro un pedazo de carne que luego supe era de Adam, el perro lo sacudió con su hocico y un poco me cayó a mí—

Sherlock no podía creer lo que escuchaba, nada podía describir lo indignante y nauseabundo que resultaba ahora saber que había tenido al asesino frente a él hace relativamente muy poco.

— ¿A quién buscaba? —

—No lo sé, lo juro. Sebastian estaba hablando de eso con varias personas, les mostraba algo, no lo recuerdo bien, yo me fui porque era asqueroso ver comer a ese maldito perro—

Cuando Sherlock terminó con las preguntas, Lestrade y su equipo estaban igualmente de horrorizados. Ahora sabían quién era el asesino, pero no tenían cómo demostrarlo, las cámaras no mostraban nada, el inspector volvió a mandar a revisar las cintas y efectivamente Sherlock pudo reconocer a Moran entre un tumulto de gente, pero luego simplemente se había esfumado.

_¿Cómo va todo? ¿Qué descubriste?_

Un mensaje de John lo tomó por sorpresa luego de la revisión de los videos, realmente odiaba tener que rechazar al rubio, pero John había escogido el peor momento para iniciar una conversación, no tuvo más opción que cortarle, prefería eso a no responderle.

_Ocupado. Te hablo luego.  
SH_

Si de algo estaba seguro, era de que se encargaría de pasar cada maldito minuto del día con John una vez ese caso haya sido resuelto.

—Ese chico tiene antecedentes, no será difícil encontrarlo— dijo Lestrade mientras se colocaba su saco —Iremos a arrestarlo, es mejor que te quedes aquí. Y me encargaré de proteger a ese muchacho hasta que todo esto termine—

Sherlock asintió en silencio, una alarma dentro de él le decía que Moriarty tenía alguna relación con todo eso, pero no tenía de donde sostenerse para confirmar su teoría, ya que verlo con sus vendedores bien podría haber sido un caso aislado al homicidio. ¿Había sido Moriarty quien había mandado a Moran? ¿A quién se supone que Adam conocía?

—Me llevaré la muestra para analizarla— dijo Sherlock luego de unos segundos de silencio

—No, mi equipo… —

—Ya sabemos que es la sangre de Adam Bennet, además, mis análisis serán entregados a tu equipo—

— ¡Jefe! — llamó Donovan

Lestrade dio un suspiro y miró a Sherlock con el ceño fruncido —No arruines la muestra— dicho eso Lestrade se fue rápidamente.

Sherlock volvió a la universidad, sabía bien los horarios de Molly, si se apuraba la encontraría ahí, así que tomó el primer taxi que vio. Su ex novia era una buena asistente; sin embargo, sentía que la chica no era suficiente, trabajaba bien con ella, pero necesitaba a alguien más rápido, más despierto. Sherlock prefería trabajar solo todo el tiempo, pero cuando requería de ayuda, esta debía ser altamente eficiente, así que, por el momento, Molly era su mejor opción. Al llegar, esta lo había recibido con una sonrisa, una que pronto desapareció cuando el rizado la puso al tanto de todo el caso, esto hizo que la chica le facilite los implementos necesarios sin chistar.

Un cómodo silencio se hizo presente entre ellos dos por poco más de media hora, hasta que la chica lo interrumpió para salir por momento.

—De acuerdo, Sherlock, te dejaré solo por un rato— dijo algo insegura

—Lo haces sonar como una mala idea— respondió mientras tenía la mirada en el microscopio

—Lo es, pero debo entregar esto hoy mismo. Ahora vuelvo y no toques nada— dijo seriamente

Sherlock la miró con el ceño fruncido, como ofendido por la advertencia.

—Ya te lo dije— dijo ella y finalmente salió

El rizado analizaba la sangre de la tela intentando encontrar alguna evidencia de drogas, aunque los exámenes forenses habían determinado un rotundo no, él insistía en eso, era lo más lógico. Estaba buscando otro tipo de sustancias que él sabía que eran utilizadas para otro tipo de drogas, no muy usadas en Londres al menos, o tal vez sí, pero estas no dejaban rastros, ya que desaparecían del cuerpo en períodos de tiempo relativamente cortos.

Habían pasado unos diez minutos, cuando tres toques a la puerta lo sorprendieron. En el primer segundo pensó en Molly; sin embargo, el tiempo era demasiado corto para su regreso. La voz de John fue lo que finalmente le hizo alzar la mirada.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —

—John… — susurró sorprendido mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro —Por favor, pasa— continuó —Creí que tendrías clase a las ocho—

Sherlock se acercó al rubio y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios, se lo comería a besos, pero no quería hostigar a John con tanto exceso. Se podría decir que ahora comprendía cómo era que Molly andaba con ganas de demostrarle cariño todo el tiempo.

—Sí, pero Molly me dijo que estabas aquí y… aquí estoy—

Sus ojos se encontraron y el rizado no pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos azules, mierda, en serio lo había extrañado tanto…

— ¿Cómo vas? —

Y entonces su mente volvió, bien era cierto lo que decían que estar enamorado era como andar en la luna, porque literalmente eso le había pasado al verlo a los ojos.

—Ah, sí, estoy… — volvió a su tarea —estoy tratando de identificar estos elementos—

Sherlock intentaba volver a concentrarse mientras observaba por el microscopio, escuchó los pasos de John rodearle lentamente ocasionando que su distracción se vuelva peor.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó John

— ¿Qué cosa? — Sherlock volteó ligeramente viendo a John señalando su espalda —Ah, es el logo de una banda—

—Supongo que te gustan muchas bandas, pero el único lugar en donde tienes algunos logos es en tu mochila—

El rizado sonrió ligeramente antes de voltear para escuchar a John haciendo su deducción.

—Para que lo tengas en tu ropa… — continuó el rubio —me atrevo a decir que es tu banda favorita—

Sherlock sonrió divertido y un poco orgulloso, debía admitirlo. Era una deducción muy fácil para él, pero viniendo de John, esta significaba mucho más.

—Misfits— respondió

John dirigió su mano a su espalda y apenas sintió los dedos del rubio acariciarlo, su cuerpo reaccionó con un estremecimiento que se sintió más en aquella zona de su cuerpo.

— ¿Escuché algo de ellos esa noche? —

—Muchas veces— respondió volviendo al microscopio para disimular

John continuó mirando curioso los utensilios en la mesa, mientras, Sherlock retomaba su concentración por un par de minutos.

—Esto es… — susurró

Sherlock dio un vistazo fugaz identificando, en las manos de John, la carpeta donde tenía toda la información del homicidio de Adman Bennet.

—Te advertiría de las fotos, pero serás médico y ya debes ir acostumbrándote—

—Dios… no puedo creerlo, ¿quién pudo haber hecho algo semejante? —

—En eso estoy—

— ¿Y el collar? —

— ¿Qué collar? — preguntó aun con la mirada en el microscopio

—El que Adam tenía. Él siempre llevaba el collar de su madre, era una cadena plateada que colgaba con una pequeña cruz. Nunca se lo quitaba, pero aquí en las fotos no lo lleva puesto—

Entonces un recuerdo golpeó la mente de Sherlock:

_"Sebastian estaba hablando de eso con varias personas, les mostraba algo, no lo recuerdo bien, yo me fui porque era asqueroso ver comer a ese maldito perro."_

"Les mostraba algo", esas palabras resaltaban en su cabeza, él ya se había enfrentado a Moran antes y sabía cómo actuaba cuando andaba de peleas con alguien. Este tipo era agresivo, seguidor y conocedor de muchas clases de tácticas de guerra y batallas, incluyendo la estúpida costumbre de coleccionar objetos de las personas a quien agredía. De hecho, en aquella pelea que tuvo con él, había perdido su chaqueta de jean, la cual se la vio puesta un tiempo después del enfrentamiento.

—Claro… — susurró el rizado — ¡Es una recompensa! —

— ¿De qué hablas? —

Luego de unos segundos, Sherlock se levanta y toma de los brazos a John por puro impulso del momento.

— ¡John! ¡Eres magnífico! —

— ¿Qué…? ¿a qué te refieres? —

—Es un trofeo de guerra, ¡una muestra de su coraje! —

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? No entiendo, Sherlock—

—Me ayudaste a atraparlo, John, ¡lo has hecho muy bien! —

Y lo besó, lo besó porque su simple pero atenta observación le había dado la prueba que necesitaba para encarcelarlo. Lo besó con ganas, como premiándolo, agradeciéndole, felicitándole. Exploró su boca, sintió sus dientes y cuando John empezó a corresponderle con el mismo ímpetu, Sherlock no se prohibió de nada. Soltó sus brazos y lo tomó de la cintura, empujándolo lentamente hasta acorralarlo contra la mesa, empujó sus caderas contra él sintiendo la deliciosa fricción de su miembro contra el cuerpo de John. Susurró su nombre una y otra vez mientras incrementaba sus movimientos, sentía la excitación de John hacerse presente debajo de la tela y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo rápidamente.

Sus besos bajaron lentamente por el cuello de su amante, a veces lamiendo, a veces mordiendo, pero siempre haciendo gemir a John. Llevó su mano derecha directo a la hebilla del cinturón del rubio y con destreza abrió en segundos el pantalón, sin demora sus dedos se introdujeron debajo del bóxer para tomar el miembro de John, grande, caliente, rígida. La calidez de su amante fue liberada para poner en marcha sus más apasionadas caricias, bajando y subiendo lentamente para gradualmente terminar haciéndolo rápido y necesitado.

La pierna de John estaba estratégicamente entre sus piernas y él aprovechaba esto buscando cada vez más fricción contra el cuerpo del rubio. John enterró el rostro en su cuello mientras ocultaba sus gemidos en su piel, sintió las caderas del mismo moverse, seguirle el ritmo, Sherlock movía sus manos con rapidez, arriba y abajo, con vigor, con ganas, quería que John terminara ahí mismo, quería verlo deshacerse por él. Los gemidos de John se volvieron más fuertes, su camiseta era jalada con más fuerza, el rubio ya no podía más, entonces Sherlock sintió a John venirse con fuerza, aun escondiendo tímidamente su rostro y su cuerpo temblando y luchando por no caer. Su amante gritó su nombre, maldijo y dijo palabras imposibles de entender, se aferraba a él con fuerza, gemía una y otra vez desesperado, Sherlock no había visto algo más hermoso y excitante en toda su vida.

Fue maravillosamente largo, tan intenso que Sherlock pensó que estuvo a punto de venirse sin siquiera haberse tocado. John abrió sus ojos y lo miró, agitado, sudando y cuando quiso hablarle, su amante se apresuró a besarlo, invadió su boca sin permiso y exploró en él con ansias. Sintió las manos de John soltar su camiseta para llevarlos directo a su pantalón, Sherlock tembló expectante, los ojos de John aún estaban en él y no podía hacer otra cosa que dejarse hacer, estaba increíblemente excitado, los ojos de John lo habían atrapado y no había poder que podría hacerle apartar la mirada… excepto las mismas manos del rubio envolviendo su miembro mientras bajaba y subía lentamente.

Cerró sus ojos y gimió el nombre de quien amaba, se sentía tan intenso, tan increíble, sus escasas experiencias no tenían comparación alguna con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. "John… John, ah… John", sus gemidos fueron callados con intensos y apasionados besos, movía sus caderas tratando de lograr el ritmo de la mano de John que iba cada vez más rápido, mucho más rápido, demasiado, no soportaba, no podía. Sherlock acorraló a su amante, desesperado por apoyarse porque sentía que caería en cualquier momento, John seguía y seguía sin piedad y Sherlock sentía que estaba a punto de morir por tanto placer.

Bajó su rostro y mordió el cuello del rubio, este gimió y aunque supo que era de dolor, Sherlock no pudo hacer nada, su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez más. Unos segundos después volvía a hundir su rostro en el cuello de John, callando sus gemidos mientras que su orgasmo lo asaltaba de manera salvaje. Movió sus caderas contra el rubio una última vez mientras su cuerpo temblaba, desesperado, no tenía control sobre él, su climax era tan grande e intenso que nunca creyó que algo así podría ser posible.

Entonces, poco a poco, su mente volvía a él y su cuerpo finalmente se relajaba.

—Oh, Dios… John… — susurró

—Sherlock, eso fue… rápido—

Sherlock se incorporó, agitado y sudando lo miró a los ojos intentando reflexionar lo que le había dicho. Y tenía razón, a diferencia de John, Sherlock había llegado más rápido.

—Sí, lo fue— respondió con una divertida risa

Un beso seguido de un abrazo los mantuvo un buen rato en silencio, ahí sin ni siquiera arreglarse los pantalones que seguían abiertos sin vergüenza alguna. Sentirse rodeado por los brazos de John lo hacía tan feliz, respiró hondo sintiendo el casi imperceptible olor del shampoo del rubio, de John, de su chico.

Después de que Mary no esté en medio, John Watson sería finalmente solo para él y no había pensamiento más jodidamente perfecto en el mundo que haga a su corazón latir a mil por hora. Se besaron nuevamente para luego cerrar sus respectivos pantalones, a diferencia de John, Sherlock traía la evidencia de lo bien que lo habían pasado hace un minuto, cuando quiso limpiarlo, John se había adelantado con un poco de papel totalmente avergonzado. Sherlock sonrió con ternura al ver el tono rojizo del rostro del rubio.

—Es de los dos, John—

— ¿Y?, no la vas a dejar ahí ¿verdad? —

—Por la tuya, sí—

—Cállate, Sherlock—

Sherlock rio divertido, siempre será su actividad favorita avergonzar o hacer enojar a John, eso lo tenía muy claro.

Mientras que su amante se preparaba para salir, Sherlock optó por colocarse el saco y disimular así su camiseta, podría decirse que la podría llevar orgulloso, pero era algo muy personal como para mostrárselo a medio mundo.

— ¿Crees que podamos vernos luego? — preguntó el rubio

—Lo siento, John— dijo volviendo al microscopio —Luego de acabar aquí, debo… —

—De acuerdo, no tienes que explicármelo— interrumpió —Hablamos cuando puedas—

Sintió la mano de John posarse en su hombro un par de segundos para despedirse, luego el rubio caminó a la puerta para irse.

—John— llamó Sherlock haciendo que el rubio voltease al instante —Gracias—

—No… no debes agradecer esto, Sherlock— John había sonado algo confundido

—Hablo del caso—

—Oh… — se pasó la mano por el cabello emitiendo una suave risa —tampoco debes agradecer eso—

Sherlock recibió una última sonrisa y finalmente se quedó solo, aun viendo la puerta del laboratorio como si todavía podría ver a John ahí parado.

Fueron unos largos veinte minutos los que pudo concentrarse en las siguientes sustancias, una tras otra, pero no encontraba compuestos que probaran su teoría. Él sabía que no había otra explicación, la clave era algún tipo de droga, estaba completamente seguro. Sentía que se estaba quedando sin ideas cuando una tocada a la puerta lo desconcentró, vio a Molly asomando la cabeza tímidamente.

— ¿Por qué tocas si sabes que puedes pasar? — dijo algo molesto

—Yo… es que… —

—Olvídalo, Molly, ¿podrías darme una mano con esto? —

—Sherlock… ¿tú y John Watson tienen una relación? —

Esa pregunta lo desconcertó bastante, pero no fue mucho tiempo lo que necesitó para poder relacionar la pregunta con lo que había pasado con John hace unos minutos atrás… sintió su rostro arder, el solo pensar que Molly los había pillado lo avergonzaba en demasía.

— ¿Por qué…? —

—Lo siento, es que yo… — interrumpió la chica —Yo regresé y ustedes… ¡pero no fue mucho tiempo!, quiero decir, yo me fui… —

—Molly… —

—Mira, yo no tengo por qué cuestionar nada—

Molly parecía incluso más avergonzada que él, no podía mirarlo a los ojos y constantemente tartamudeaba por los nervios.

—Pero creo que este no era el lugar… adecuado… —

Sherlock se levantó y miró en silencio a la chica que seguía en la puerta aún.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que… vernos. Perdóname, no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo—

Molly asintió con la cabeza mirándolo por fin a los ojos, aunque solo por unos segundos.

—Solo una pregunta, Sherlock… ¿John está… engañando a Mary? —

—Se supone que… — Sherlock bajó la mirada, se había olvidado completamente sobre eso y no sabía si John ya había cumplido con su palabra —John hablará… —

Un pequeño sonido llamó su atención, en la pantalla se mostraba la siguiente sustancia analizada… sus ojos se abrieron completamente, se sintió entre maravillado e indignado, su teoría había sido correcta.

—Escopolamina—

— ¿Qué? — Molly lo miró obviamente reconociendo aquel nombre

—La escopolamina puede ser detectada hasta varias horas después de haber ingresado al cuerpo, incluso días dependiendo de la cantidad—

La pelirroja se acercó a él y observó la pantalla, tecleó un par de veces y volvió la vista al monitor.

—Por eso no hizo nada, por eso no se defendió. ¿Pero cómo se intoxicó? —

—Tuvo que absorberlo de alguna manera, si no hubo presencia de comida o líquidos, la respuesta obvia es gas, de alguna manera esta droga ha sido… — Sherlock se quedó callado asombrado de su propia idea

— ¿Quieres decir que…? — susurró Molly

—Lo han mejorado… — Sherlock sabía perfectamente el peso de sus palabras —Estamos ante una de las drogas más peligrosas que hay, Molly—

El rizado sonrió de lado dándose cuenta de lo jodidamente interesante que se había vuelto el caso, tomó rápidamente la carpeta de investigación para guardarla en su mochila, debía hablar con Lestrade de inmediato.

Antes de salir, tomó el rostro de Molly y la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Recuerdas esa noche en la que me pediste que me enamorara algún día? — como respuesta recibió el asentimiento de la chica —Lo he cumplido y tu silencio ayudaría a que mi promesa se mantenga—

Abrazó a Molly y luego la besó en la frente, la quería, pero era más como querer a una hermana menor.

—Ya tengo al asesino, gracias por ayudarme—

Con eso finalmente colgó su mochila en el hombro y salió del laboratorio rápidamente.

El taxi había demorado más de lo habitual, pero cuando finalmente llegó a Scotland Yard, Sebastian Moran ya estaba siendo interrogado. Nuevamente le fue negado participar del interrogatorio, pero esta vez no necesitó insistir, sabía que, al menos por el momento, no podría sacarle información a Moran. Cuando Lestrade finalmente escuchó lo que había descubierto, el policía sabía que el asesinato de Adam Bennet mostraba el inicio de una nueva mafia, eso si es que ya no estaba fuerte y completamente formada.

—Esta droga se consigue de la semilla de una flor que generalmente se encuentra en Suramérica, pero lo más accesible para Londres sería de España, ya que también crece ahí y su comercialización está permitida. De alguna manera, han modificado su aplicación—

—Esto se ha venido trabajando desde hace un tiempo, tal vez más de un año… — dijo Lestrade más para sí mismo

—Sus usos ilícitos abren una infinidad de oportunidades. Esta droga ha sido creada con un propósito específico— dijo Sherlock

—Mi equipo hará un nuevo análisis para tener otra prueba, el collar de Adam colgaba en su cuello cuando lo capturamos— dijo Lestrade mientras se rascaba la cabeza, claramente estresado —Debemos sacarle más información, debemos saber quién está detrás de todo esto—

—No hablará, irá a prisión por esto, no tiene nada que perder. Tendrás que investigar—

Por supuesto, Sherlock vería la forma de hacerlo hablar, pero por el momento no sabía cómo.

—Esto es serio, los casos con esta droga han sido casi inexistentes desde que hicimos la campaña de prevención. Ahora resulta que lo han mejorado—

Sherlock tenía sus manos en su saco mientras miraba muy serio a Lestrade, su mente solo le decía una cosa: Jim Moriarty. Sus sospechas eran altas, podía estar casi completamente seguro de que Moriarty estaba detrás de todo; sin embargo, no había nada que lo conectase directamente y tratar de hablar con Moran sería inútil, lo sabía muy bien.

—Gracias, muchacho. Es mejor que regreses a casa, ya nos ayudaste bastante—

—La investigación sobre esto tiene que empezar… —

—No— interrumpió Lestrade —No quiero que te involucres más de lo que ya estás, es muy peligroso. Déjanos esto a nosotros, si necesitamos apoyo, te llamaré—

— ¿Qué? — Sherlock estaba bastante indignado — ¿Me sacarás de la investigación? —

—No. Tú ya terminaste esta investigación que era encontrar al asesino de Adam Bennet. Ahora, la siguiente investigación sobre la elaboración de esta droga es un caso diferente y no te quiero metido en esto—

—Yo lo he descubierto, no puedes sacarme de esa manera—

—Oh, claro que puedo, Sherlock. Ahora vuelve a casa. Si quieres, puedo pedir una patrulla para que te lleve—

—Por supuesto que no— sentenció —Cuando me llames por ayuda, te daré una patada en el culo por esto—

— ¿Disculpa? — el policía colocó sus manos en su cintura, no le había gustado lo que había escuchado

—Lo que oíste—

Sherlock lo miró molesto por unos segundos para luego dar media vuelta dispuesto a irse. La mirada de policía enojado no le intimidaba en lo más mínimo, simplemente le dio la espalda para salir del cuarto donde se podía ver a Moran a través del espejo.

—Espera— dijo Lestrade, el rizado volteó —Oye, tu hermano, él… trabaja para el gobierno ¿verdad? —

—Mi hermano es el gobierno—

—Bueno… — el policía dio una pequeña risa — ¿Tú crees que podamos tener el apoyo del gobierno en ciertas cosas? —

— ¿A qué te refieres? — dijo frunciendo el ceño

—Me refiero a que… ¿sabes? Olvídalo, solo vete a casa—

—Si quieres contactarte con el gordo de mi hermano, creo que sabes perfectamente cómo hacerlo, pero, créeme, George, no te agradará hablar con él—

—Esa noche en tu casa me resultó agradable ¡y es Greg! —

—Mis padres estaban en la sala continua, es obvio que tuvo que ser agradable—

Sherlock no dijo más y se fue, la mirada de Sally y Anderson fueron inevitables en el camino, pero él simplemente levantó el dedo medio antes de salir, escuchar a Lestrade callarlos cuando se quejaron le provocaron una sonrisa de satisfacción. Tal vez era verdad, ese podría ser el único lugar donde podría hacer casi todo lo que quisiera.

El clima de Londres era jodidamente frío, pocos eran los taxis que pasaban a esa hora, así que tendría que caminar un buen rato hasta que uno pasara. Un cigarrillo le caería genial y John no estaba con él para prohibírselo, además, esa droga era legal, podría mantener ese secreto. Por eso, antes de salir de Scotland Yard, compró una cajetilla de cigarrillos de la máquina expendedora.

Ya iba en el segundo cigarrillo y todavía no conseguía un taxi, a ese paso, prefería llegar a casa caminando, e incluso acabar toda cajetilla si era posible, entonces, cuando pasó frente a una farmacia, una idea vino a su mente… no tendría que regresar a casa si podría darle una visita sorpresa a John… mierda, su cuerpo sintió estremecerse con el solo pensamiento de pasar la noche con el rubio, porque era obvio que lo del laboratorio podría mejorarse.

Le dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo y entró a la farmacia. Podía apostar que John tendría condones, pero asegurarse nunca estaba demás, había variedades e incluso con sabores, algo que, al principio, le pareció estúpido, pero debía admitir que sería interesante poner en práctica algunas cosas que conocía con un toque dulce de miel. Compró varias de la misma y, por supuesto, lubricante, (de las cuales habría comprado dos botellas, pero no tenía tanto dinero en esos momentos). Sherlock pudo entender que la mirada del hombre que lo atendió lo acusaba de todo menos de algo bueno; sin embargo, le importó una completa mierda, estaba jodidamente enamorado (y con muchas ganas de follar), absolutamente nada podía bajarle los ánimos en ese momento.

Fueron cerca de cinco minutos los que pasaron mientras caminaba hasta que finalmente un taxi se dignó a pasar, dio la dirección y subió, calculó una media hora de camino aproximadamente, así que acomodó la cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana y dejó que su mente divagara por un rato. Fueron los recuerdos de lo vivido en el laboratorio lo que acapararon su mente inmediatamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	18. Capítulo 9 [Único]

_Ain't no other like my baby,  
I can break the golden rule_

_'Cause I get down on my knees,  
Oh, I pray that love won't die_

_And if I always try to please...  
I don't know the reason why, yeah_

"I'm gonna crawl" (Led Zeppelin)

* * *

Sherlock bajó del taxi un par de cuadras antes solo por precaución, si alguien lo había seguido, aprovecharía la caminata hasta la casa del rubio para atacarlo. Por suerte no había sido necesario, llegó sin problemas, excepto por el notable bulto en sus pantalones. Todo el camino en el taxi se había dejado llevar por lo recuerdos de su encuentro improvisado con John en el laboratorio, su memoria almacenaba tan bien sus vivencias que prácticamente tuvo que obligarse a parar con ello porque las ganas de tocarse lo estaban tentando. Ahora, con su condición actual, era claro que escalar la pared de la casa sería jodidamente incómodo, así que simplemente tomó varias piedrecillas del jardín y las empezó a lanzar a la ventana de John.

John abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras sentía su ropa terriblemente apretada por sus movimientos mientras dormía, por eso prefería siempre dormir desnudo. Dirigió su mirada a su reloj, pero antes de enfocar su vista, un sonido, al parecer el mismo que lo despertó, le hizo voltear hacia su ventana. Casi al instante vio algo muy pequeño chocar contra el vidrio. Sonrió divertido, sabía perfectamente quien estaba abajo esperando a que él aparezca.

Sherlock arregló disimuladamente su miembro por encima de su saco mientras esperaba a que el rubio asomara su cabeza por la ventana, si la técnica de las piedrecillas no funcionaba tendría que llamarlo y no quería hacerlo ya que pretendía sorprenderlo, además, lo más probable era que John tuviera apagado el teléfono. Y nuevamente, quería evitar tener que trepar la maldita casa estando en ese estado.

Tomó otra piedrecilla y cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarlo, John apareció para abrir su ventana. Le sonrió divertido cuando sacó la cabeza casi por completo.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? — susurró ligeramente alto el rubio

— ¿No es obvio? — Sherlock sonrió

—Pudiste avisarme para encontrarnos, idiota—

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo—

— ¿Qué…? … Baja la voz, te van a escuchar—

Sherlock no pudo evitar reír divertido, John se había ruborizado y podía notarlo desde ahí abajo.

—Abre la puerta, John, hace frío—

El rubio rogó en secreto que ningún vecino esté presenciando la escena "a lo princesa" que pasaba con Sherlock, especialmente con lo poco que le importaba al rizado el ser tan sincero… o descarado. Cerró la ventana y sacó las llaves de su mochila, la puerta de su habitación era jodidamente ruidosa, por lo que tuvo que tomarse su tiempo para abrirla.

Al salir, aprovechó el piso alfombrado para apresurarse a bajar las escaleras de dos en dos sin hacer ruido, su corazón latía rápidamente expectante por lo que sabía que ocurriría esa noche. Aunque esa sería la primera vez que estaría con un chico, John realmente no se sentía nervioso, por el contrario, no veía el momento de tener a Sherlock enredado con él entre las sábanas.

Sherlock tiró el resto de piedrecillas y sacudió sus manos, saltó la pequeña reja y caminó hasta la puerta, se sentía muy ansioso, estaba seguro que apenas esa puerta sea abierta se encargaría de devorar los labios de John enseguida. Así que, luego de casi un largo minuto, la puerta empezó a sonar, seguro tras seguro eran abiertas hasta que finalmente la figura de su amante apareció frente a él.

—Hey— saludó John —Pasa, no hagas ruido—

Sherlock no respondió, al menos no con palabras, ya que se acercó a John y lo besó como si no lo hubiese visto en años. Lo tomó de la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo y restregar sin descaro su miembro contra la pierna del mismo.

—Joder, Sherlock, ¿hace cuánto que estás duro? — susurró divertido contra sus labios

—Muero por estar contigo, John Watson— susurró

—Primero déjame cerrar la puerta— John lo alejó

Sherlock tomó aire y asintió con la cabeza, John se apresuró a cerrar la puerta para luego echar llave tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. El rizado observó la casa rápidamente, sabía bien cómo era, así que no esperó a John y subió las escaleras en silencio directo a la habitación del rubio.

Decir que estaba desesperado no sería exagerar, ya que, apenas entró, dejó caer su mochila para luego quitarse su ropa rápidamente quedándose solo en ropa interior y colocó dos almohadas detrás de la cabecera de la cama para asegurarse de que nadie más en esa casa sepa de lo que estaba por pasar. Tomó su mochila y sacó de ella los condones y el lubricante para colocarlos encima de mesita de noche, al lado de la pequeña lámpara.

John se había concentrado tanto en la puerta por unos segundos, que se sorprendió al no encontrar a Sherlock cuando volteó, lo llamó susurrando, pero no recibió respuesta. Subió las escaleras y al entrar a su habitación, Sherlock estaba ya dentro de su cama. Las almohadas en la cabecera llamaron su atención provocándole una divertida sonrisa.

—Aconsejaría que también aseguraras esa puerta— dijo Sherlock

El rubio hizo caso y cerró la puerta muy despacio para evitar el ruido, y le echó llave. Ahora sí había llegado la hora.

—Mierda, Sherlock, no sabes las ganas que te tengo—

John se subió a su cama acechando al rizado con la mirada hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro de su amante.

—Demuéstramelo— retó Sherlock

Eso había sido suficiente para que John decida estar a la par con Sherlock, se quitó la camisa rápidamente y luego dejó que el rizado se ocupara del pantalón acercándose a él para que no se levantara. El susodicho aprovechaba a acariciar y besar encima de la ropa interior mientras bajaba la prenda más grande poco a poco.

—Ah… Sherlock, espera… Sherlock, no tengo…—

Sherlock señaló la mesita de noche sin dejar su tarea.

John vio los paquetes de condones y se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que, en realidad, sabía muy bien qué hacer con el lubricante. Nunca lo había intentado, es decir, todos sus encuentros sexuales habían sido con chicas y nunca había sido necesario ese producto, pero sería mentir decir que la idea no lo excitaba

Acarició el cabello de Sherlock con delicadeza viendo el empeño que le daba Sherlock a esos masajes con los labios en su entrepierna, y eso que apenas empezaba ya que el chico aún se resistía a quitarle la ropa interior, tal vez eso era para torturarlo por un rato.

Sherlock finalmente se arrodilló al igual que John y lo miró con lujuria por unos segundos mientras acariciaba el pecho del rubio, sonrió de manera seductora cuando vio a John morderse el labio, de la misma manera en que lo hace cualquiera cuando ve comida mientras está malditamente hambriento.

— ¿Quieres probar ser bottom? — preguntó Sherlock

Bueno, esa interrogante curiosamente no había llegado a la mente de John hasta que el rizado lo preguntó. El rubio estuvo un poco inseguro de ser completamente sincero con él, ya que, definitivamente, prefería ser el activo, lo demás no sabía si se atrevería, al menos no esa noche.

—Sherlock, yo… —

—Quiero que te sientas cómodo en nuestra primera vez— interrumpió —Puedo ser pasivo toda la noche si así lo quieres—

John tampoco estaba seguro de que la idea le gustara del todo, ya que dejaba prever que, en algún momento, los papeles se intercambiarían; sin embargo, los besos de Sherlock en su cuello se encargaron de hacerle olvidar ese intimidante detalle.

— ¡Sher-… lock! joder… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan Bueno? — dijo John entre jadeos mientras Sherlock daba suaves lamidas

—Es justo lo que me provocas, John Watson—

— ¿Acaso quieres que te haga el amor tan duro, que se vuelva tu nueva adicción? —

John reía intentando encarar a Sherlock, sabía que era un tema delicado entre ellos todavía, pero pensaba que, si trataba de normalizarlo, quizá dejaría de ser un tema tan sensible. Así que, dándole un poco de espacio, desvió la mirada cerrando los ojos con suavidad.

—Mm… ¿tal vez? — contestó Sherlock, ocultando su brazo tímidamente por los pequeños hematomas en donde la aguja había pasado tantas veces

Aun le avergonzaba parecer tan débil ante John, realmente lo odiaba; sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo ni un segundo, pues con más ímpetu se entregaba a la tarea de complacer a John Watson… su ya pronto John Watson.

Desviando la atención de esa broma, Sherlock recostó suavemente al rubio y se acomodó de lado con él. Pasó suavemente sus manos sobre el pecho de su amante, sentía que realmente quería todo de él y grabar en su memoria cada uno de esos rincones, así que, con lentitud, empezó a bajar por todo el cuerpo de John mientras dejaba un brillante rastro de saliva donde tiernamente depositaba besos. Ver a John se retorcerse suavemente hizo que Sherlock sintiera que, con cada beso, le podía demostrar cuánto lo amaba.

—Maldita sea… —

Decía John mientras tomaba un poco el rostro de Sherlock y lo subía para ver esos ojos… esos ojos penetrantes y seductores que para él eran como un universo o un mar muy profundo.

Cada vez caía más en cuenta lo fácil que era perderse en Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock depositó un cálido beso en la mano de John y continuó bajando por su abdomen hasta que llegó al borde de su ropa interior, la cual todavía se negaba a deshacerse. Podía ver que John estaba impaciente, pues al menor suspiro cerca de su intimidad, el corazón del chico latía como demente. Decidido a no hacerlo esperar más, jaló con delicadeza la prenda y comenzó a dar suaves lamidas.

Sherlock se tomó su tiempo y comenzó con lentitud. Era la primera vez que daba un oral, por lo que su teoría (y algunos recuerdos) eran su aliado en esos momentos. Para su deleite, al ver las expresiones de John, podía dar fe de que sus caricias se dirigían hacia la dirección correcta.

Luego de jugar por un rato, Sherlock introdujo lentamente el miembro de John en su boca. Ante eso, el rubio no pudo evitar dar un fuerte e inesperado gemido.

—¡Shh! ¡John! ¿Acaso quieres despertar a alguien? — recriminó Sherlock

—Agh… ¿te refieres a los vecinos también? — respondió John mientras jadeaba

—O a cualquier persona a dos cuadras a la redonda ¿sabes? No sería agradable que me encuentren con esto en la boca— dijo señalando el miembro mientras se reía

Antes de que el rubio replicara, Sherlock continuó su trabajo dando pequeñas y suaves mordidas al miembro, después volvía a las tiernas lamidas. Lo hacía una y otra vez mientras John luchaba por no hacer ruido, lo cual era prácticamente imposible, así que optó por cubrir su boca.

—No, John, no hagas eso. Adoro escucharte, sólo que… un volumen más bajo sería pertinente—

Sherlock siguió con su labor, adoraba escuchar los gemidos de John, tanto que podría describirlo como la música perfecta para sus oídos. Se aseguraría de guardar muy bien esos sonidos en su palacio mental.

El rizado siguió hasta que sintió a John temblar, algo que no entendió del todo hasta que el rubio lo tomó el rostro obligándolo a encararlo.

—Así no, aun no, Sherlock… —

El rubio lo tomó de la cintura y lo colocó en la cama, se entrelazaron y luego comenzaron a besarse con desenfreno. Sherlock sentía la lengua de John invadir su boca, se sentía cálido y húmedo, pero jodidamente bien, además de que iba subiendo cada vez más de intensidad. Entonces, sin previo aviso, John lo tomó de la barbilla, giró su rostro y comenzó a morder suavemente su cuello.

Ante la sorpresa, John vio cómo Sherlock se sonrojaba bastante y comenzaba a gemir más fuerte. Acababa de descubrir uno de los puntos débiles de Sherlock.

—Creí que habías dicho que no querías alertar a la gente... deberías guardar silencio ¿no lo crees? —

John le dedicó una de esas miradas descaradas que Sherlock sintió adorar, así que, cuando cayó en cuenta que al menos esa noche no podría convencerlo de ser bottom, supo que había sido la mejor decisión de su vida.

El rubio siguió con su labor besando el cuello de Sherlock, pero ahora su mano se escurría por encima de la ropa interior de este, para así comenzar a acariciar aquella creciente erección. Sherlock no pudo evitar gemir aún más, si seguía así, estaba seguro que los descubrirían. Morderse el labio para tratar de callarse fue lo único que atinó a hacer.

Con lentitud, John volvió a los labios de Sherlock para luego finalmente mirarlo a los ojos…

—Ven aquí, quiero verte desnudo—

Sherlock sintió cómo sus mejillas volvieron a tornarse rojas, aún tenía cierta incomodidad por las marcas de su adicción, es decir, la mayor parte del tiempo no le importaba que los demás se fijaran en su apariencia, pero John estaba ahondando en zonas en las que jamás había dejado entrar a alguien, ¿y cómo no? en realidad estaba irremediablemente enamorado de él.

—No pretenderás encender la luz—

John vio a Sherlock bajar el rostro con cierta vergüenza, pero conservando una mueca de desdén, lo podía notar en la poca luz que entraba de la ventana.

No sabía cómo era posible que el hombre más narcisista orgulloso y pedante que conocía, lograra sentir una pequeña pizca de pudor cuando por mucho tiempo creyó que no lo tenía, sobre todo cuando al inicio de la noche lo encontró semi desnudo en su cama luego de subir las escaleras.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Sherlock siempre le podía mostrar facetas que jamás hubiera creído que tenía. Que se los mostrara solo a él y a nadie más, lo hacía sentirse especial.

—Podríamos dejar encendida la lámpara de noche. Vamos, quiero verte— dijo John mientras su mano se estiraba al interruptor de la lámpara, mostrando una tenue luz naranja inundar suavemente la habitación.

Sherlock se levantó con calma y al pie de la cama se deshizo de sus calzoncillos hasta quedarse totalmente desnudo. Sherlock parecía una escultura expuesta al escrutinio de las miradas de cientos de espectadores en un museo concurrido, pero aun así, sus ojos se revelaban con una mirada penetrante.

John sonrió ampliamente al observarlo de pies a cabeza.

—Eres perfecto, Sherlock—

Dijo John mientras alargaba su mano hacia el lubricante, aprovechando que Sherlock se había arrodillado para tomar sus calzoncillos y lanzárselos en forma de burla hacia su rostro.

—Cállate, Watson—

Sherlock sonrió y con rostro altivo soltó una pequeña risa. Luego, con lentitud y sin apartar la vista de John, se acercó a él lentamente hasta dejar que el chico se acomodara encima de su cuerpo. Pudo ver cómo John bajaba hacia su miembro para introducirlo en su boca.

Ante esa acción Sherlock no pudo evitar gemir tan fuerte que enseguida, como un acto reflejo, tapó su boca a modo de disculpa. John lo miró a los ojos y vio en ella la mueca más sensual y vulnerable que había visto en su vida.

—No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacerte esto. Es la primera vez que me quiero meter un pito a la boca—

John continuó su labor bajando con lentitud su lengua desde la punta hasta la base del miembro de Sherlock, rozaba las partes sensibles con los labios como si de un beso se tratara, pues parecía que hasta el sonido de aquella acción lo ponía aún más excitado. John probablemente estaba incluso más excitado que el mismo Sherlock, ya que realmente disfrutaba observarlo, esa piel pálida y ligeramente rosada se le hacía apetecible a la vista.

En el ínterin, John aprovechó lo poseído que Sherlock estaba con sus caricias para así, con sus manos, abrir el lubricante. Mojó sus dedos índice y corazón con una cantidad generosa y los acercó lentamente acariciando la entrada de su amante.

— ¿No te molesta? — preguntó John creyendo que hubiera sido prudente preguntar si podía hacer aquel último movimiento

—Llevo esperando a que lo hagas desde el momento en el que entré por esa puerta, idiota— dijo Sherlock

Entonces John comenzó a introducir lentamente uno de sus dedos, trataba de darle tiempo a Sherlock para acostumbrarse y así, mientras tenía aun su miembro en la boca, comenzó a mover su dedo de adentro hacia afuera. Es cierto que no tenía experiencia con chicos, pero sabía perfectamente qué debía cuidar del rizado. No quería ser rudo, al menos no por el momento.

Después de que John sintió que el cuerpo de Sherlock se relajó un poco más, intentó introducir un segundo dedo con la misma lentitud que introdujo el primero.

— ¡Ah!… espera, John… aún no… — dijo Sherlock mientras lo miraba a los ojos

Entendiendo a lo que se refería, John sacó el miembro de su boca para darle espacio a no tener tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo. Así fue que se dedicó de lleno a introducir sus dedos cada vez más rápido, hasta que finalmente los hundió un poco más de la cuenta. Ante eso, Sherlock arqueó su espalda y trató de ahogar un gemido.

John había golpeado su próstata.

—Ngh… John… no podré resistir mucho— dijo Sherlock mientras un pequeño hilo de saliva le salía de la comisura de su boca

John entonces se levantó y abrió uno de los condones, sus manos temblaban al abrir el envoltorio, lo que significaba que tenía una mezcla de nerviosismo y excitación envolviendo su cuerpo. Tomó suavemente el preservativo y lo colocó sobre su miembro.

De forma rápida le dio un beso suave a Sherlock y le susurró al oído:

—Seré gentil contigo, lo prometo —

Sherlock simplemente asintió y sonrió mirándolo con la misma lujuria que de seguro él también mostraba en su mirada.

En seguida John se colocó frente a Sherlock quien instintivamente abrió sus piernas. John tomó su miembro y, con suavidad, se introdujo. Era estrecho y sentía cierta dificultad para seguir entrando; sin embargo, con un poco paciencia (toda la que pudo) logró estar totalmente dentro.

Aunque tenía unas tremendas ganas de embestir, se aseguraba de que Sherlock no la estuviera pasando mal.

—Solo hazlo lento por ahora— susurró Sherlock

John salió y entró lentamente un par de veces hasta que finalmente no pudo más, tomó las piernas de Sherlock y como si fuese impulsado por el placer, lo hundió lo más profundo que le permitía su cuerpo. El rizado tuvo que reprimir lo que hubiera sido un fuerte gemido, pues su próstata había sido golpeada con tanta fuerza que sintió cómo una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su miembro.

—Maldita sea, John… hazlo de nuevo, por favor— suplicó Sherlock entre gemidos, lo más bajo que podía

John no pudo hacer más que complacerlo, además la sensación era embriagante, la estrechez del rizado lo volvía loco, por lo que de nuevo tomó sus piernas y se hundió una vez más tocando el punto que lo enloquecía. Aunque quisiera, ya no podía parar, a pesar de haber tenido sexo con otras chicas muchas veces, no se podía comparar en nada.

John adoraba la sensación que Sherlock le provocaba, el placer entraba de fondo y salía completamente para sentir el temblor de la piel del rizado cada vez que se introducía. Pronto se sintió adicto a la sensación de ser rodeado por Sherlock de tal manera que apenas salía de él, sentía la necesidad de volver a entrar con fuerza.

Sherlock gemía y de vez en cuando decía el nombre del rubio entre suspiros, mientras que pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de John, deteniéndose en sus pezones, algo que a John parecía complacerle.

El rizado había hecho un buen trabajo tratando de amortiguar sus propios gemidos, aunque la mayoría de ellos eran cuidadosamente callados por los besos de su amante, pues ambos sabían que debían guardar el mayor silencio posible. Sin embargo, cuando el rubio tomó su miembro y comenzó a tocarlo, se sintió totalmente abrumado, pronto no podría aguantar más y John, adivinando eso, le dio la vuelta quedándose boca abajo. De esa manera, John podía sujetarlo de la cintura y profundizar más el gesto. Así es como comenzó a dar estocadas más fuertes y profundas.

La cama bien podría estar golpeando la pared al ritmo de los movimientos de John, pero afortunadamente, las almohadas parecían hacer un excelente trabajo.

— ¡Agh!… John, más, más rápido… John… — susurró

—Dios, Sherlock… eres maravilloso, magnífico… — dijo John mientras seguía tocando el miembro de Sherlock al compás de sus estocadas

—Mierda, ¡John!... No pares ... estoy tan cerca... John... ¡Agh! Voy a... ¡Ahhh! — Sherlock hundió su rostro en la almohada

Al mismo tiempo, John ahogó en la espalda de Sherlock, lo que habría sido un gemido grave y ronco mientras terminaba todavía dentro de él y este en su mano e irremediablemente en las sabanas, que de por sí, ya estaban empapadas de algo de sudor. John continuaba sintiendo los espasmos post orgásmicos del rizado, por lo que entró y salió un par de veces más mientras Sherlock se derramaba en su mano.

Al terminar, ambos jadeaban rápidamente tratando de incorporarse. John sacó un pañuelo de su mesa de noche para limpiarse los residuos había quedado en su mano derecha. Pensó que, para fortuna de ambos, el condón había minimizado el rastro de fluidos en la cama, pues no quería que su madre, al lavar las sabanas, se encontrara con una situación demasiado penosa.

John se quitó el preservativo, le hizo un nudo y lo arrojó al cesto de basura al igual que los demás pañuelos con los que limpió cariñosamente a Sherlock. De pronto, sin que se diera cuenta de cuándo, vio al rizado totalmente dormido. ¿Cómo era posible? Tan solo había sido unos pocos minutos los que había demorado en limpiar el desastre y Sherlock ya descansaba exhausto.

John se tumbó a su lado dándole un suave beso en la frente y luego de unos pocos minutos, finalmente, él también se quedó dormido.

* * *

John se despertó primero, abrió los ojos poco a poco recordando la increíble noche que había pasado haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, especialmente por los recuerdos de cómo callaba los gemidos de Sherlock con apasionantes y profundos besos. Luego de un par de segundos, fue consciente de algo que rodeaba su cuerpo, alzó la sábana y vio a Sherlock abrazándolo, usando su estómago como apoyo para su cabeza y con una pierna enredada en las suyas.

—Sherlock— susurró mientras acariciaba esos suaves rizos —Sherlock, despierta—

Unos gruñidos salieron de la garganta del rizado mientras que este luchaba por abrir sus ojos, aunque el sueño le ganase.

— ¿John? —

—Oye—

Sherlock hizo su cabeza hacia arriba para encontrar el rostro de John, joder, no había visto algo más bello en toda su jodida vida, excepto claro, eso que el rubio traía entre sus piernas y habían hecho brillar sus ojos anoche, pero prefería quedarse con ese detalle con él por el momento.

—Hola— saludó Sherlock con una sonrisa

—Ven aquí—

El rizado hizo caso, obligó a su cuerpo a moverse para terminar en los brazos de John Watson, recibió un amoroso beso en la frente antes de rodear el cuerpo del chico con su brazo izquierdo y sentir el ligero olor a sudor de su piel.

—Lo de anoche fue… increíble—

John sonrió ante su propio comentario, Sherlock había sido jodidamente espectacular, como si ya conociera de antemano dónde tocarlo y cómo, le había hecho ver las estrellas y todo el jodido universo en una noche.

—Lo sé—

Sherlock acariciaba suavemente con su pulgar el pezón de John y se dio cuenta de que le hubiera gustado darles más atención a ellos la noche anterior.

—No sé qué hiciste, pero… mierda, en serio, no sé cómo pude evitar venirme tan rápido—

John traía los ojos cerrados, sentía la tierna caricia del pulgar de Sherlock mientras que él le devolvía el detalle enredando sus dedos en los suaves rizos de su… ¿novio? Fue ahí que John recordó que no había dicho nada sobre su promesa.

—Sherlock— abrió los ojos y buscó los de Sherlock, los encontró cerrados —Ayer lo hice—

—Por supuesto que lo hiciste, estamos desnudos encima de mis fluidos seminales—

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces siendo consciente de la información extra que el rizado había mencionado. Hubiera preferido darse cuenta después…

—No, yo me refiero a lo de Mary—

Sherlock abrió los ojos de inmediato y lo miró —Oh, entonces… entonces ¿ya podemos ser novios? —

John sonrió al escuchar aquella tierna pregunta. Novios. Sherlock Holmes, novio de John Watson.

—Sí, exacto— sonrió divertido el rubio —Ya podemos ser novios—

La amplia sonrisa de Sherlock fue como ver el amanecer de verano por primera vez y sentir como su alma era conmovida por uno de los espectáculos naturales más hermosos que existe.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novio, Sherlock Holmes? —

El rizado sonrió más si era posible y lo besó mientras acomodaba su cuerpo encima de su ahora novio.

—Te he dado el culo toda la noche, por supuesto que sí, idiota—

—Joder, justo cuando creía que no podrías ser más romántico— John rió divertido

Sherlock volvió su beso más apasionado mientras restregaba descaradamente su trasero contra la virilidad de su ahora pareja. Sonaba estúpido, pero saber que John ya le pertenecía "oficialmente", hacía que se excitara aún más. Sintió las manos de John tomarlo de la cintura para marcarle un ritmo, uno lento y suave, como provocándolo poco a poco. Sherlock prefería un ritmo más rápido, más errático, a Sherlock realmente le gustaba algo más fuerte, pero si John quisiera incluso solo besos durante horas, el rizado lo haría sin quejarse.

—Ah... Sherlock, mierda, me vuelves loco— susurró el rubio mientras hacía su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo su miembro responder ante los constantes roces —mierda, Sherlock… —

Sherlock se esmeraba en dejar marcas con cada beso que daba y esta vez procuró darle la atención que merecían los pezones de su novio. Acariciaba, besaba, mordía, quería hacerlo todo desesperadamente mientras intentaba controlar sus ganas de embestir a John hasta romper la cama, porque sí, toda la noche había tenido que aguantarse las ganas de pedirle a John que considerara intercambiar papeles.

Se acomodó moviendo su cuerpo unos centímetros más abajo, para luego tomar ambos miembros para estimularlos personalmente, provocándole un gruñido de placer al rubio. Las manos de John apretaban ligeramente las piernas de Sherlock y jadeaba lo más bajo que podía, el ritmo que llevaba su novio era algo rápido y era difícil controlarse de esa manera.

—Sherlock… más despacio que me voy a venir rápido— dijo al levantar la cabeza para ver lo que hacía el rizado ahí abajo

—John… — susurró Sherlock al oído del rubio mientras continuaba estimulándolos —tengo ganas de… —

Unos golpes en la puerta alertaron a ambos haciendo que saltaran del susto. La voz de la madre de John se escuchó pidiendo entrar a la habitación luego de no poder ingresar, ya que la puerta se encontraba con el seguro.

—Mierda—

Dijo John mientras Sherlock se daba vuelta para bajarse de la cama, debía cambiarse rápido por si la madre de John lograba entrar de alguna manera.

— ¿Madre? — preguntó John imitando su voz de recién levantado

—John, sabes que no me gusta que cierren las puertas. Abre, por favor—

Sherlock susurró un rotundo no mientras acomodaba su erección en su ropa interior. John por un segundo consideró en ayudar con esa tarea.

—Madre, sabes que duermo desnudo. Ahora bajo ¿de acuerdo? —

— ¿No estás con ropa interior? — eso había sonado como a reproche

Sherlock rodó los ojos mientras ahora subía la bragueta de su pantalón, no conocía a la madre de John y ya la consideraba increíblemente fastidiosa.

— ¡Madre, por favor! —

John se levantó de la cama y empezó a buscar su desaparecida ropa interior.

—De acuerdo— cedió la señora Watson —Lava esas sábanas antes de que yo lo tenga que hacer—

Esta vez, su madre simplemente quería avergonzarlo y realmente lo había logrado, John miró las sábanas y claramente, _todo eso,_ era demasiado para ser sólo de él.

—Se te hará tarde, te serviré el desayuno—

Dicho eso, ambos finalmente escucharon los pasos alejarse hasta finalmente bajar las escaleras.

—Mierda, John, tu madre es insufrible— Sherlock ya se colocaba su saco

—Bueno, ella suele despertarme cuando no lo hago yo solo—

John optó por sacar una ropa interior del cajón.

— ¿Puedo quedármelo de recuerdo? —

El rubio volteó curioso, Sherlock sostenía la ropa interior que había estado buscando.

—Oye, dame eso—

Sherlock levantó su mano aprovechando su altura, John tapaba su erección con su mano y, si Sherlock quería ser sincero, realmente le parecía muy divertido ver a John con ese pudor cuando habían hecho de todo, horas atrás.

—Primero que todo, deja de taparte, ayer tuve todo eso en mi boca—

— ¿Estás bromeando conmigo? — John lo mira serio

— ¿Lo puedo tener en mi boca otra vez? —

— ¿Qué? — bueno, esa propuesta había sonado bastante interesante, debía admitirlo —Sherlock, no tengo mucho tiempo—

Sherlock hizo un puchero con los labios, bajó la mano y devolvió la ropa interior. Observó el miembro de John mientras este se colocaba la prenda y entonces Sherlock pudo entender del todo porqué había sido algo dificultoso dejar que John entrara en él la noche anterior.

—Tendré que bajar desde tu ventana— comentó

—Lo siento, Sherlock— John se colocaba su pantalón —Tal vez, la próxima vez no seas tan idiota y planeamos mejor esto—

John se acercó a su novio jalándolo del pantalón bruscamente para atraerlo a él y así darle un rápido beso.

—Te tomaré la palabra, John Watson— sonrió Sherlock

El rizado tomó su mochila y se la puso para descender sin problema, abrió la ventana y lo primero que notó fue el clima frío de la mañana que lo golpeó en la cara. En un par de movimientos, Sherlock ya tenía medio cuerpo descendiendo de la ventana.

— ¿Te veré hoy en la universidad o aún estás en la investigación? —

Sherlock debía admitir que era estúpido por parte de John preguntarle eso mientras estaba a varios metros del suelo, pero prefirió no decir nada.

—Ya terminé la investigación. Mi clase empieza a las dos de la tarde—

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Quién es el asesino? — preguntó alarmado el rubio

El rizado suspiró, tal vez no debería quedarse con esa queja para sí solo —John, estoy colgando de tu ventana, ¿podríamos hablar de eso cuando nos volvamos a ver? —

—Oh, lo siento. De acuerdo— John le dio un fugaz beso en los labios —Te veo allá—

—Te amo—

John lo quedó mirando claramente sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Sherlock parecía haberlo dicho como quien dice un simple "te veo luego", como si lo hubiese dicho miles de veces antes, por lo que John no supo si el rizado realmente lo había dicho sin importarle realmente el peso que tenía su significado o porque simplemente lo sentía y se había sentido cómodo de decirlo en esos momentos.

Tal vez John era un chico a la antigua, pero para él, un "te amo" solo se reservaba para quien se lo merecía, para aquella persona que realmente tenía su corazón. Sherlock era dueño de su corazón, no importaba que tan rápido habían ocurrido las cosas, su corazón ya estaba con él y, si no fuera porque el rizado ya iba a medio camino, John le hubiese respondido con un "también te amo".

Sherlock se dejó caer cuando consideró que la altura sería aceptable para aterrizar de manera segura, asomó su cabeza con cautela para asegurarse que nadie en la sala esté mirando por la ventana y luego caminó rápidamente por el pequeño jardín y saltó la reja. John aún lo veía desde la ventana con una sonrisa, Sherlock le dedicó una mirada para finalmente irse.

Hacía frío esa mañana, y el cielo amenazaba con llover en cualquier momento, el invierno se volvía cada vez más agresivo debido a que los últimos meses del año se acercaban. A Sherlock jamás le había importado hacer planes para Navidad; sin embargo, camino a la avenida, no pudo evitar planear algo al lado de John para esa época, tal vez llevarlo a un pequeño viaje de fin de año a su lado. Esa idea lo hizo sonreír todo el camino a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La sexy y hermosa escena de amor entre Sherlock y John fue enteramente escrita por la hermosa D. Holmes Sociopath. Esta es una de dos colaboraciones suyas para este fic.
> 
> ¡Gracias, linda!  
> Love you, girl :)


	19. Capítulo 10 [Especial Sherlock]

_Mortal life is brief for the rebel angels  
They make their final stand  
_ _And soon you'll be alone_

_Descending angel  
Stand by my side  
And face the night..._

"Descending angel" (Misfits)

* * *

Sherlock siempre fue un niño inquieto, curioso, pero, sobre todo, inteligente, brillante. Desde que había tenido memoria, había escuchado decir a todos los especialistas que habían pasado por él y su hermano, que los hijos de los Holmes eran simplemente extraordinarios, que su inteligencia era admirable.

Pero cuando creció, la idea de ser jodidamente inteligente había pasado de ser un don a una carga, los amigos que tenía de niño habían pasado a ser parte del pasado, excepto por dos personas que se habían quedado a su lado a pesar de su decisión de ignorar al resto de mortales idiotas de los que se sentía hastiado de estar rodeado allá en Sussex.

Mike Stanford y Victor Trevor eran las dos únicas personas con las que le gustaba salir, aunque sentía una mejor conexión con Victor, ya que Mike no se había unido a su locura punk que adquirió al entrar a la adolescencia. El alcohol y sus primeros pasos por las drogas habían sido compartidas con Victor, así como conciertos, algunas peleas y varios arrestos por delitos menores, como atentar contra la paz de los vecinos poniendo música a un volumen jodidamente alto en la calle.

Sherlock acababa de terminar la escuela, dos años antes de lo normal y Victor simplemente lo había abandonado, así que ellos solían perder el tiempo desapareciendo por fin de semanas o, en ocasiones, por semanas enteras donde viajaban a la ciudad a buscar algo interesante qué hacer.

_—Estás perdiendo el camino, lo estás abandonando por voluntad propia—_

Las palabras de Mycroft sonaban ridículas para Sherlock, sus padres lo habían obligado a hablar con su hermano mayor quien estaba en Londres ya con una carrera terminada y disfrutando de un buen puesto en el gobierno. Todo un ejemplo a seguir para el menor, pero claro, Sherlock apenas le interesaba saber en qué estaba metido el gordo de su hermano.

— ¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos en vez de joderme la vida, querido hermano? —

Sherlock estaba tumbado en su cama mientras tenía un libro que hablaba de lo importante que era cada diminuta vida en el planeta, Sherlock había quedado interesado hace relativamente poco sobre la curiosa forma de vida de las abejas y sería mentir si no admitía que simplemente había quedado fascinado, así que últimamente, la apicultura y temas relacionados se había convertido en su obsesión intelectual.

_—Padre y madre están preocupados, Sherlock, no quieres estudiar solo por salir a... ¿hacer nada? —_

—No tengo un interés en particular por ser el maldito lame culos de la reina, Mycroft—

Pudo escuchar el suspiro de su hermano al otro lado del teléfono, lo que le hizo sonreír divertido.

_—Estoy enterado de tu gusto por el pequeño laboratorio que armaste en casa. Padre me dijo que siempre te ve entusiasmado y madre te regaló un libro sobre Química hace poco, ¿no te interesa estudiarlo aquí en Londres? —_

Sería mentira decir que Sherlock no había pensado eso en varias ocasiones, todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese tema captaba su atención de inmediato y, por demás está decir, que siempre amaba aprender más sobre ello y, sobre todo, experimentar con sustancias; sin embargo, estaría loco si le daba la razón a su hermano, prefería negarlo todo, aunque esté mintiendo.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que me interesaría, Mycrfot? —

 _—Sherlock... —_ advirtió Mycroft, sabía que esa pregunta no vendría con nada bueno

—Que te vayas a la puta mierda y me dejes tranquilo, estúpido gordo—

 _— ¡¿No puedes comportarte de manera aceptable sólo por un minuto?! —_ el mayor de los hijos Holmes había sonado bastante enojado _—Seguir con ese estilo de vida no te dará ningún beneficio, ¿qué es lo que pretendes escapándote por días y regresar manejando ebrio un auto ajeno, Sherlock? —_

—En primer lugar, Mycroft, ese auto es de Victor y si manejo ebrio es mi maldito problema. En segundo lugar, tus consejos me valen una mierda, no te voy a agradecer por limpiar mis antecedentes penales, jamás te pedí que lo hicieras—

_— ¡¿Cómo puedes...?! —_

Sherlock jamás supo qué era lo que Mycroft quiso decirle después, él simplemente colgó y apagó el teléfono. Nunca le importó en realidad seguir el ejemplo de nadie, él solo quería divertirse, puesto que no encontraba absolutamente nada que lo pueda retar, algo que haga que su cerebro tenga que ir a mil por hora. Todo parecía efímero, aburrido y tan monótono. Sherlock incluso sintió que, si ser tan inteligente era estar condenado a tener una vida así de insatisfecha, entonces prefería ser tan idiota como todos los demás, al menos así se conformaría con una miserable vida.

Fueron dos semanas después cuando Mycroft tuvo que regresar a Sussex para visitarlo en el hospital. Sherlock aún no despertaba, había estado dormido por casi dos días... y realmente hubiese preferido que se quedase de esa manera toda su vida.

_"Victor murió, Sherlock. Él no sobrevivió"._

Esas palabras lo atormentarían por años, Sherlock sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas sin que pudiera controlarlas. Su mejor amigo había muerto y era su culpa. Era su maldita culpa. Regresaban de, sabe quién dónde, por la noche, Sherlock manejando ebrio mientras todavía bebía una cerveza, Victor luchaba por permanecer despierto, pero las drogas y el alcohol en su cuerpo lo habían adormecido. El rizado reía divertido mientras veía a su amigo intentando ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, a partir de eso, lo único que recordaba era que un fuerte golpe lo sorprendía y lo sacudía con fuerza mientras veía todo dar vueltas. Cuando de pronto hubo silencio y tranquilidad, Victor simplemente había desaparecido.

Sin Victor, Sherlock se sentía solo, Mike era el único que lo visitaba y el único ajeno a su familia que no lo juzgaba por lo ocurrido. Con el tiempo aprendería que no solo por eso tendría qué agradecerle a Mike, porque sin él, era muy probable que hubiese terminado muerto. Ya que, luego de la muerte de Victor, las drogas corrían por sus venas casi todos los días, pero ya no era solo por diversión, ahora era para olvidar, para aliviar su maldita conciencia.

Fue una noche en la que realmente había sido demasiada droga para su cuerpo, en la que Mike, como casi todas las noches, lo buscaba siempre en esa miserable casona abandonada para sacarlo de ahí y llevarlo a su casa. Mike siempre le decía que nunca dejase que su madre lo viera así porque a ella se le rompería el corazón, y por algún motivo, Sherlock, quien nunca escuchaba consejos, había tomado eso como una ley inquebrantable, ni siquiera dejaba que su madre lo viera fumando un simple cigarrillo. Pero esa noche fue diferente, Mike se desesperó poco después de encontrarlo y, sabiendo que Mycroft estaba de visita en Sussex, lo llamó para que lo ayudara.

Sherlock no recordaba mucho de aquella noche, pero sí de esa promesa que le hizo a Mycroft, esa en la que esté donde esté, pase lo que pase, él escribiría todo lo que consumiría, todo lo que su cuerpo recibiera, porque tal vez y solo tal vez, si no era demasiado tarde, Mycroft podría salvarle la vida. Y eso pasó, le salvaron la vida, aunque no había sido precisamente una lista, sino Mike Stanford quien llamó a Mycroft para poder llevarlo al hospital. Aquel muchacho le había dado un valor a su vida y Sherlock ahora se sentía en deuda por ello.

Un año después, Mike viajaría a Londres para asistir a la universidad, Sherlock se quedó solo nuevamente; sin embargo, debido a la cercanía con la familia del chico, los señores Holmes, sabiendo (aunque guardando silencio por el bienestar de su hijo) de la difícil situación del menor de sus hijos, decidieron que hacer lo mismo que los Stanford no sería tan mala idea, es decir, mudarse a Londres. A Sherlock realmente no le había gustado mucho la idea, en todo ese tiempo en su rehabilitación, visitar el criadero de abejas en su tiempo libre había resultado una gran terapia para él y con el viaje eso desaparecería. Pero, por otro lado, alejarse de todo lo que le recordaba a Victor y de toda persona que sabía sobre su terrible error, parecía ser un gran alivio.

Fue así como Sherlock volvió a Londres, pero esta vez no de pasada, sino como un ciudadano más. Aquella ciudad lo enamoró al muy poco tiempo. De todos los lugares que había conocido alguna vez, ninguno lo había dejado tan enamorado como Londres. Esa era su ciudad ahora. Incluso soportó la idea de volver a tener a Mycroft en casa con él si de eso dependía seguir ahí.

Pasando un par de meses, Sherlock había sido aceptado en la universidad, la ayuda de Mycroft desapareciendo sus antecedentes penales había vuelto a ayudar y, por supuesto, su nata habilidad intelectual. Fue así que terminó en la misma universidad que se buen amigo Mike y en la que luego entabló una agradable amistad con Molly Hooper. Cada vez que llegaba a clases, lo miraba ligeramente avergonzada. Sherlock no supo por qué por un tiempo hasta que Mike se lo explicó, aun así, siempre le resultaba agradable cumplir deberes con ella ya que el resto de estudiantes no contaban con su aprobación... excepto por Jim Moriarty, este chico había resultado ser un "rebelde" más entre todos, o al menos así había logrado escuchar que los llamaban, pero, por más que trataba de ignorarlo, siempre terminaba atraído por su actitud y su clara burla a los demás por ser tan idiotas. Sí, sonaba tan como él que el rizado quedaba sorprendido.

Sherlock había agarrado el gusto por la ropa sencillamente negra, chaqueta de cuero, botas, cadenas, ah, por supuesto, aquel piercing que Victor le había animado a tener durante sus andadas, por lo que no se sorprendió al ver chicos y chicas así en la universidad; sin embargo, Jim Moriarty lograba diferenciarse y lucir diferente a todos, aunque con un poco más de color, claro. Ambos resaltaban entre todos y ellos dos lo sabían muy bien.

_—Tenía una chaqueta parecida a la tuya, pero se me hizo mierda en una pelea— le dijo Jim_

_— ¿Acaso tengo cara de que me interese? —_

Esas habían sido las primeras palabras que habían cruzado, pero no empezaron a frecuentarse hasta que Sherlock lo encontró una tarde en el laboratorio cuando tenía planeado una serie de experimentos. Moriarty resultó mucho más interesante de lo que se atrevió a pensar alguna vez, experimentaba con sustancias y prácticamente tenía los mismos intereses que él. Eso es lo que marcó el inicio de una... amistad. Aunque para Sherlock esa palabra siempre había resultado demasiado grande para describir esa extraña relación que tuvo con Jim.

Quizás si Jim no hubiese sido tan parecido a él, Sherlock jamás hubiese tenido el interés suficiente de conocerlo, pero había resultado ser jodidamente interesante, solían tener las mismas ideas e incluso los mismos puntos de vista. Sherlock identificó una gran capacidad intelectual en Jim, una tan buena como la suya y así, el don de ser malditamente inteligente no se sintió (por fin) como una carga.

Química era la carrera que eligió Sherlock, apasionante e interesante, se leía libros rápidamente sobre el tema, pero las clases, los exámenes y los trabajos no estaban a su nivel. Nada, absolutamente nada lo retaba, nada lo hacía pensar, era como sumar dos más dos todos los días y ver sus excelentes calificaciones como esos sellitos de "bien hecho" que les dan a los niños en los primeros años de escuela. Aburrido, monótono.

Jim fue quien lo convenció de solo asistir a las clases que contaban la asistencia como parte del puntaje en la materia, así Sherlock empezó a faltar a clases para salir a hacer cualquier cosa que llamara su atención: música, alcohol... y ocasionalmente drogas. Los conciertos eran diarios y no importaba de qué banda, solo necesitaban que la música suene malditamente alta y que el alcohol esté al alcance. Con el tiempo, Sherlock sintió que la relación que tenía con Jim se había vuelto algo compleja, sentía que había algo entre ellos que hacía que Jim se le acercara demasiado, que se sienta en el derecho de recostar la cabeza en su hombro y acercase a su cuello con la excusa de sentir su perfume.

Fue una noche en la que Sherlock pudo comprender que la "amistad" de ellos se había vuelto en algo más, él se había dejado tocar hasta tener a Jim arrodillado frente a él mientras hacía un maravilloso trabajo con su entrepierna detrás de un bar. Sherlock sabía que lo suyo eran los chicos, incluso se había sentido un poco atraído por Victor en aquel tiempo, pero jamás se había sentido interesado en hacerlo con alguien. Ciertamente nunca lo tuvo del todo, a pesar de que se llegó a acostar con Jim semanas después de ese incidente detrás del bar. No podía mentir que sentía curiosidad sobre ello y al final había resultado muy placentero, pero no encontraba nada más luego. Lo sintió efímero, decepcionante y hasta le dio asco verse en la misma cama con él al lado. Nunca se sintió bien luego de haberlo hecho.

Después de ello, los toqueteos de Jim fueron bastante molestos, aunque se dejó tocar otra vez solo para saber qué cojones era lo que hacía Moriarty con su boca, porque de verdad lo hacía sentir muy bien. Jim se filmó a él mismo con su celular aquella vez mientras daba su buen desempeño, a Sherlock le había parecido bastante cómico tener su propio video porno casero; sin embargo, procuró eliminarlo antes de que otra persona pudiera verlo. Recibió un grito por parte del chico luego, pero a él simplemente le valió mil mierdas.

Sherlock solo quería divertirse y la pasaba muy bien con Jim, aunque hubo ocasiones en las que excedían límites y Sherlock sentía que debía dar un paso atrás. Tomar a personas contra su voluntad para hacerles lo que querían sonaba divertido cuando solo los obligabas a desvestirse para hacerlos caminar desnudos en la calle emitiendo estúpidos sonidos; sin embargo, a Jim le gustaba cosas más fuertes, le gustaba escuchar los gritos y verlos llorar. Fue ahí cuando Sherlock empezó a ver con claridad lo que realmente los diferenciaba.

La primera vez que escuchó el nombre de Irene Adler fue cuando Jim le hablaba sobre su recién iniciado negocio de venta de drogas. Aquella chica disfrutaba de popularidad por ser dueña de un bar donde buenas bandas tocaban en vivo. No era un local demasiado grande, pero era lo suficiente como para un pequeño concierto se diera lugar con comodidad. Jim y ella se habían vuelto socios, él con sus contactos traería droga de calidad y ella con su local traería la clientela.

Sherlock pisó aquel bar por primera vez una noche cuando Jim lo citó para hablar de negocios, y aunque nunca se sintió atraído por Adler, Sherlock no pudo evitar observarla porque aquella mirada penetrante y esos labios rojos eran malditamente atrayentes. Él había visto a miles de chicas vestir chaquetas de cuero y pantalones rasgados, pero ninguna lucía tan elegante y jodidamente hermosa como ella, menos aun cuando se dio cuenta de lo inteligente y perspicaz que había resultado ser. Si no fuera gay, tal vez esa sería su tipo de chica ideal.

Sherlock tenía muchas preguntas en su mente cuando se trataba de socializar, de conocer gente, y mucho más si entraba el tema de los sentimientos; sin embargo, de lo que sí podía estar seguro, era de que las mujeres no eran lo suyo, así que aquella única vez en la que Irene le había propuesto poner a prueba su homosexualidad, Sherlock había aceptado solo para joderle la noche al imbécil de Jim que se había pasado toda la noche intentando tocarlo y provocarlo. Tener a Irene encima suyo totalmente desnuda habría sido lo suficientemente estimulante para cualquiera, pero Sherlock apenas podía encontrar la belleza en sí en alguien, por lo que recurrir a sus recuerdos con Jim (sus únicas experiencias sexuales) había sido necesario para no alargar demasiado la noche.

—Apenas nos hemos acostado una vez. Tú y yo no somos nada, que te quede claro—

Sherlock se había dado vuelta de repente y había encarado los gritos de Jim cuando este se había dado cuenta que acababa de tener sexo con su socia.

—Oh, claro, pero bien que te gustó verme cómo me lo metía en la boca—

—Claro que me gustó, Moriarty, con toda la práctica que tienes es obvio que lo haces de maravilla— interrumpió

— ¿Qué?... Sherlock... —

Ver nervioso a Jim lo hizo sonreír divertido.

—No seas ridículo, no me vas a negar que se lo has jalado a casi todo Londres—

—Contigo es diferente, Sherlock—

— ¡Me importa una mierda! puedes hacer lo que te salga de los cojones, tú no eres de mi interés—

Sherlock volteó dispuesto a salir del bar, quería largarse de ahí, ya había tenido suficiente por esa noche.

—Pero te encantó que te diera por el culo— las palabras de Jim lo detuvieron —Fui yo quien te quitó lo virgen ¿recuerdas? Estabas muy necesitado como para decirme que no—

Ambos tuvieron una pelea a puño limpio luego de eso y no se hablaron por semanas. Sherlock no volvió al bar de Irene en todo ese tiempo, hasta que, en una clase en la que tenía la obligación de asistir, Sherlock se encontró con un sonriente Jim Moriarty. A Sherlock le valía una mierda que Jim siga molesto o no, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando el chico quiso hacer las paces con él. _"Sabes que me gustas, Sherlock. Puedo tirarme a toda la maldita universidad, pero contigo siempre será especial. Puedes buscarme para lo que quieras, amor, yo no te voy a negar nada"._ Sherlock pudo comprobar que aquellas palabras habían resultado ser ciertas, ya que comprar drogas ahora era como comprarle al mismo Jim porque siempre le deban el doble de lo que compraba, "Un regalo de Jim", le decían los vendedores. Al menos, volver a ser "amigo" de Moriarty había resultado ser beneficioso en ese sentido.

Así se pasó casi un año, entre un consumo medido de drogas, música, alcohol y unas cuantas clases a la semana. Sherlock estaba jodidamente aburrido de su mundo, de todo, hasta que una noche, mientras regresaba temprano a casa (tenía clases temprano al día siguiente) se topó con la escena del crimen de un asesinato. Había policías aquí y allá con varias patrullas alrededor y varios curiosos mirando el cadáver. Sherlock caminaba desde la otra acera mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, ver el cuerpo de lejos llamó su atención, por lo que, tal vez por morbo como todos los curiosos presentes, se acercó y dio un vistazo.

Por demás está decir que Sherlock se burló de las preguntas que hacía el hombre que parecía ser el que estaba a cargo del caso, el rizado podía ver las respuestas ahí mismo y cuando las dijo delante de todos, en vez de recibir admiración o alguna felicitación, terminó encerrado en la estación de policía toda la noche.

Tal vez habría sido lo mejor, ya que, gracias a ello, cuando sus padres fueron por él al día siguiente, el inspector Lestrade, el hombre a cargo del caso, se enteró de la capacidad mental del muchacho. Fue liberado y las sospechas que había despertado por prácticamente saber cómo había ocurrido el asesinato, fueron desmentidas.

Solo para estar seguro o tal vez por curiosidad, Lestrade le presentó dos casos relativamente recientes en los que, hasta ese momento, no habían sido resueltos. Sherlock resolvió al momento uno de ellos, ya que fue sencillo unir cabos con los datos del expediente, mientras que en el siguiente caso dio datos que a la policía jamás se le habían ocurrido y los cuales, luego de un par de horas de investigación, confirmaron que el rizado había resuelto el caso.

_—Me sorprende que ahora inviertas tu tiempo en ayudar a la comunidad, Sherlock—_

Mycroft había estado fuera de Londres casi un mes, por lo que toda la situación de su hermano menor en la estación de policía y ahora su colaboración con Scotland Yard había llegado a él gracias a sus contactos en Londres y, por supuesto, por sus padres. Sherlock ahora tenía que soportar esa llamada telefónica y las estúpidas felicitaciones de su hermano mayor.

—Yo no ayudo a la comunidad, solo demuestro lo ineficiente que es la policía de esta ciudad—

_—Eso mismo, querido hermano. Si no fuera por tus deducciones, aún tendríamos a un asesino serial suelto en las calles de Londres. Agradecemos tus molestias—_

—Cierra la boca, Mycroft y cuando digo cierra la boca, lo digo en serio porque estoy seguro de que tu pantalón ya habrá aumentado dos tallas—

_—Las ha perdido, de hecho. Gracias por preguntar—_

—Eres un gordo mentiroso, Mycroft Holmes— se burló Sherlock

_—Si quieres jugar a la verdad, entonces dime cuántas listas tienes para entregarme—_

Golpe bajo, Sherlock guardó silencio sin saber qué responder. Diecisiete listas era realmente una respuesta muy vergonzosa.

_—Volveré a Londres la próxima semana, para entonces podremos hablar sobre ello, hermanito—_

—Oh, por favor, no te apures, en realidad aquí nadie te extraña— Sherlock intentó pasar desapercibido el tema anterior

_—Muy maduro, Sherlock—_

Sherlock pudo sentir la molestia en la voz de su hermano y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Una cosa más antes de que cuelgues, Mycroft—

_—Te escucho—_

—Es bueno saber que el lame culos personal de la reina vuelve a Londres. Que tengas un buen día, hermano— y finalmente colgó

Sherlock pasó los siguientes ocho meses colaborando ocasionalmente con Scotland Yard, algo que le resultaba jodidamente gratificante. Haber encontrado algo que por fin retara a su mente y a su intelecto era simplemente magnífico. Buscar pistas, deducirlas, ejercitar su mente, clasificar información, indagar en su palacio mental, aprender datos importantes. Todo eso era lo que estaba buscando por años y por fin lo había encontrado. Seguía frecuentando los lugares de siempre, asistía a algunas clases y cuando se lo requería, se unía a algún interesante caso, así era su vida ahora. No estaba seguro qué era exactamente lo que haría una vez terminada la carrera, pero sabía que seguiría resolviendo casos, no había algo que le atrajera más que el rompecabezas de un misterioso asesinato.

Entonces John Watson llegó a su vida y esos ocho meses en la que proclamaba que no había otra cosa en el puto mundo que lo llenara más, se vino abajo como quien derrumba una pared hecha de naipes. Su mundo dio un giro, se sacudió el piso bajo sus pies y de pronto se sintió deseoso, por primera vez en su vida, de besar, de abrazar y de poseer. Nadie había logrado despertar esas ganas de explorar sus sentimientos y mucho menos de despertar ese apetito sexual que tenía muy bien escondido. Antes se sentía pleno cuando resolvía un caso; ahora se sentía completo al lado de John.

Sherlock Holmes estaba acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quería si así se lo proponía, por eso decidió conquistar al rubio y cuando lo logró, depositó absolutamente toda su confianza, su vida entera y su alma si es que existiera, en John Watson. Por él haría lo que sea, por él hasta mataría, por él pondría sus manos al fuego sin dudarlo ni un segundo, porque lo amaba. Realmente lo amaba.

Una vez su hermano le había dicho que personas como ellos no estaban hechos para los sentimientos, ni mucho menos para involucrarse con alguien mucho más de lo que sería necesario. Sherlock de niño era muy vivaz y le gustaba hacer amigos, por eso nunca pudo entender en su momento cuando escuchó esas palabras por parte de su hermano hasta que finalmente lo hizo al crecer y esa realidad le pareció como una condena. Ahora con John a su lado, sentía que su hermano estaba completamente equivocado, que sus palabras simplemente habían sido dichas por el simple hecho de no haber conocido a una persona que lo complementara como lo hacía aquel rubio con él.

Sherlock podría haber cometido muchos errores en el pasado, pero ahora sentía que su vida tenía un nuevo sentido, que vivir en realidad era diferente a lo que él creía, que lo más simple era lo que más satisfacción le traía: como tomar su mano, verlo sonreír o escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios. Que entregarse en la cama no eran solo estímulos y reacciones químicas, no, definitivamente era algo jodidamente diferente, compartir algo tan íntimo era una de las cosas más importantes y hermosas que se podía hacer. Aunque hubiera preferido que su primera experiencia hubiese sido con John, Sherlock se dio cuenta que, en realidad, había hecho el amor por primera vez en su vida. Lo que sintió luego de despertar en medio de la noche con John a su lado aquella vez, no se comparaba en nada con cómo se había sentido cuando lo había hecho con Jim. Esas sensaciones de arrepentimiento y vergüenza que le habían dejado la primera vez fueron reemplazadas por una calidez en su pecho y un deseo de merecer más, de entregar más.

Sherlock se sentía un hombre feliz y completo, el mundo había ganado un poco de color ahora y le encantaba. John Watson era el equilibrio que no sabía que necesitaba, su mundo ahora por fin estaba como siempre lo había necesitado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	20. Capítulo 11 [John]

_So what? I feel fine...  
I'm ok, I've seen the lighter side of life  
I'm alright, I feel good...  
_ _So I'll do, I'll try to stop moving_

"No more keeping my feet on the ground" (Coldplay)

* * *

El examen había resultado algo difícil y estaba seguro de que la calificación sería bastante baja para lo que siempre solía exigirse. Antes, esa situación podría haberle jodido el día, pero no ahora, no con todo lo que había pasado anoche con Sherlock, con su novio.

Aunque el hecho de que Mary se vea claramente afectada mientras intentaba ignorarlo no dejaba de hacerle sentir culpable, John no se arrepentía de nada, estaba jodidamente enamorado y no había nada que lo hiciera más feliz que eso.

—John Watson con esa calificación ¿qué rayos te pasó? — preguntó Mike mientras ambos salían de clase

—No logré aprenderme bien esa clase y no repasé luego. Al menos no desaprobé— contestó algo avergonzado

Ya en los espacios verdes de la universidad, los amigos decidieron almorzar en la cafetería mientras esperaban la próxima clase, John miraba su reloj cada diez minutos por lo que su amigo pudo darse cuenta de que estaba esperando algo.

— ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo ansioso— preguntó Mike

—Estoy bien, es solo que... como que siento que el día está pasando muy lento. Recién son la una y media—

—Nunca te había visto tan desesperado de entrar a clase de anatomía—

John rio divertido —Odio esa materia—

— ¡¿Por qué rayos le ponen esos nombres?! — se quejó Mike

—No lo sé, pero creo que lo hicieron para jodernos a propósito—

Ambos rieron divertidos. Cuando finalmente entraron a ese gran salón que olía a comida recién preparada, John vio varios espacios libres en la mesa larga, como una barra, que daba a la pared de vidrio del lugar. Era perfecto para ver llegar a Sherlock. Se sentó en ella mientras Mike pedía los platos, luego sacó su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a su ahora novio.

_Sherlock, estoy en la cafetería, ¿ya estás llegando?_

Por supuesto, al poco rato recibió respuesta. Sonrió al imaginar lo rápido que Sherlock debió haber atendido su teléfono.

_Estoy cerca.  
Pasaré a verte antes de ir a clase.  
SH_

_Estoy con Mike, no te molesta ¿verdad? Me refiero a que sepa de nosotros, a mí no me importaría, es un buen chico._

_¿Piensas decirle lo de anoche?  
SH_

_No, ¿por qué haría eso?..._

_Entonces no tienes porqué preguntarme si me molesta.  
Conozco a Mike y si incluso no le gustara, me importaría una puta mierda.  
SH_

_Entonces ¿te molestaría que le contara lo de anoche? ;)_

_No, pero en realidad sería algo incómodo.  
Estuviste maravilloso siendo tu primera vez con un chico, John.  
SH_

_Digamos que tuve un buen estímulo..._

_Podría decir lo mismo.  
La tienes bastante grande, por cierto.  
SH_

_Jajajajajaja no te vi adolorido en la mañana, Sherlock. No me dijiste nada tampoco._

_Creo que fue culpa de tu madre.  
No me duele, solo estoy algo sensible.  
SH_

_Podría revisarte si quieres, soy doctor._

_Técnicamente, aun no lo eres, pero acepto.  
Puedes hacerme exámenes de rutina.  
SH_

_Te voy a dar una revisión completa, Sherlock. Y te va a gustar todo lo que te voy a hacer._

_No lo dudo, John...  
SH_

_Te voy a dar tan duro que no caminarás en una semana._

_Eso suena tentador.  
¿Puedo tomar tu palabra?  
SH_

_Por favor, hazlo. Gritarás mi nombre, Sherlock, te lo juro._

_Como anoche...  
SH_

_No, lo de anoche no se va a comparar, estábamos un poco cautelosos de no hacer ruido. Esta vez pienso hacerte mío en todas las posiciones posibles y escucharte gemir toda la noche ;)_

_Me gustó escuchar tus gruñidos cuando te corriste.  
SH_

_¿Te gustó? Hice lo posible para no gritar, tuve un buen orgasmo. Sherlock, por cierto, ¿estás seguro que estás bien? Anoche fue algo complicado entrar y temí hacerte daño :/_

_Estoy bien.  
Y me gustó como se sentía.  
SH_

_Sí, me di cuenta por cómo te estremecías, me excitabas demasiado, Sherlock._

_Fue increíble.  
¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa?  
SH_

_Ok... creí que te estaba gustando. Lo siento..._

_Sí me gusta que hablemos de eso.  
El problema es que se me está poniendo dura.  
SH_

_Jajajajajajaajajaja joder, Sherlock, ¡¿en serio?! Jajajajaja te puedo imaginar sonrojado en el bus xD_

_Pagarás por esto, John Watson.  
SH_

_Podría venirme en tu boca como castigo._

_Me gusta esa idea.  
Cambiemos de tema.  
SH_

_O podría jalártela con mi boca, de paso te devuelvo el favor porque estuviste espectacular cuando me lo hiciste anoche._

_Está dicho entonces, ese será tu castigo.  
John, por favor, hablemos de otra cosa.  
SH_

John empezó a reír con ganas, la imagen de Sherlock avergonzado con una creciente erección, rodeado de personas en el bus sin poder disimularlo, era lo más cómico que podría ver en toda su vida.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —

La voz de Mike lo sorprendió haciendo que apagara la pantalla de su teléfono al instante.

—Nada, nada. Solo vi algo en Facebook—

—A ver—

Mike se sentó mirando curioso el teléfono.

—No, es algo... personal, Mike—

—Ay, vamos, ¿qué es personal en Facebook? Déjame ver—

—No es que... no puedo... —

—Oh, ¿tiene algo que ver con Mary? Oye, por cierto, ¿discutieron? La vi bastante distante contigo hoy —

Bingo, el tema se desvió... aunque no le gustaba del todo tener que explicar lo de Mary.

—Bueno... — suspiró —Mary y yo terminamos—

— ¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué? — dijo Mike bastante sorprendido —Ayer los vi muy bien juntos—

—Escucha, Mike... — John pensó en que tal vez estaba bien decirle a Mike sobre su recién empezada relación con Sherlock —Te considero un buen amigo ¿sabes? Y... pues, creo que es correcto que seas la primera persona en saberlo—

—No jodas, la embarazaste y terminaron por eso—

— ¿Qué? ¡No, Mike! Ni siquiera llegamos a hacerlo—

— ¿Y por eso terminaron? —

—No— John rodó los ojos —Lo que pasa es que conocí a alguien más. Alguien que tú conoces y... siento que es mucho más fuerte a lo que he sentido antes por alguna persona—

Mike se quedó en silencio un rato sin quitarle la mirada, John pudo darse cuenta que, de hecho, su amigo estaba pensando en Sherlock Holmes...

—Solo una pregunta, John— entonces el rubio asintió —Esa persona... ¿es hombre? —

John no pudo evitar sonreír divertido y eso, por supuesto, había sido una respuesta obvia.

— ¡No me jodas, John Watson! ¡¿Tú y Sherlock están saliendo?! —

—Créeme que hasta a mí me parece surreal— John apoyó sus brazos en la mesa para tapar su rostro mientras emitía una divertida risa

— ¡Lo sabía!, ¡tenía mis sospechas! Se nota que Sherlock se muere por ti y tú, John, con cómo te comportabas cuando estabas a su lado, sabía que caerías en cualquier momento—

—Lo sé, lo sé— aún tenía sus manos en su rostro —No tenía ni puta idea de que me enamoraría de un chico—

—Eso no es lo que me sorprende— Mike rio divertido

John finalmente miró a su amigo — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —

—No, no me mal interpretes. Te creía hetero, pero yo creo que el amor no se fija en eso. A lo que me refería era a que ustedes no se llevaban muy bien desde el principio—

—Ah— John volvió a reír —No, me caía muy mal de hecho. Pero que me lo presentes fue lo mejor que me ha pasado—

Mike sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras lo observaba, parecía estar pensando en algo y eso causó curiosidad en el rubio.

— ¿Qué pasa? —

—No, es que... Sherlock jamás se ha enamorado en su vida y se nota que ahora lo está—

— ¿Jamás? —

—Supongo que, si un día son pareja, él te contará todo lo que ha pasado—

John frunció el ceño extrañado — ¿Qué cosas ha pasado? —

—Conozco a Sherlock desde pequeño en realidad, creo que un día te lo comenté. Sé por lo que ha pasado, pero si un día lo sabes será por él mismo, John—

— ¿Me lo contarías si te dijera que nosotros...? —

John estuvo a punto de confesarle a Mike que ahora Sherlock era su pareja, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando vio al rizado acercarse a la cafetería, este ya lo había visto sentado con Mike, por eso lo miraba mientras se acercaba esbozando una bella sonrisa.

—Espérame un minuto, Mike—

John salió de la cafetería, tal vez con más rapidez de lo necesario, pero ver a Sherlock ahí afuera ocasionó que se moviera como un resorte.

—Hola— dijo Sherlock cuando estuvieron frente a frente

—No pude responderte el último mensaje, Mike me habló—

—Lo imaginé—

Sherlock mantenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, John pensó en cómo hacía el rizado para verse tan guapo con esa ropa... entonces ese pensamiento lo llevó a recordar la conversación que habían tenido por los mensajes. Bajó la mirada hacia el pantalón negro de Sherlock y sonrió de lado, para luego mirarlo sugestivamente.

—Y entonces ¿se te puso duro? — rió divertido

—No mucho. No vuelvas a hablarme de eso cuando estoy en el trasporte público—

John admiró el leve sonrojo de su novio y no pudo sentirse más enamorado de eso. Tomó a Sherlock de la cintura y lo jaló levemente a él hasta que sus cuerpos estuviesen juntos, sus rostros se acercaron inevitablemente cuando Sherlock bajó la cabeza un poco para sonreír en complicidad con John.

—Ya se lo dijiste a Mike ¿verdad? — aún mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos

—Estuve a punto, pero entonces te vi llegar—

John casi podría imaginar la cara de Mike en esos momentos, puesto que era obvio que los observaba.

—Te voy a besar, John Watson— susurró

—Estaría loco si me opusiera a eso—

Luego de una fugaz y divertida risa, Sherlock se agachó un poco más y lo besó tiernamente. John sintió los labios de su novio moverse para atrapar el suyo y luego deslizar su lengua en ella, el rubio supo que no era necesario un beso apasionado, solo querían decir te amo de esa manera.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, juntaron sus frentes mientras se miraban con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué está haciendo Mike? — preguntó John, ya que era él quien estaba de espaldas a la cafetería

Sherlock sonrió y alzó la cabeza mirando en dirección a su amigo.

—Hola, Mike— saludó el rizado sacando finalmente sus manos de la chaqueta

John volteó, Mike traía tal cara de sorpresa que no pudo evitar reír en voz alta, nunca le había visto tal actitud antes a su amigo. Segundos después, tomó la mano de Sherlock y así entraron a la cafetería.

—Ok, esto es... esto es bastante sorpresivo— dijo Mike apenas ingresaron —Sherlock, amigo, ¿es en serio? —

—No hagas preguntas estúpidas, Mike—

John se sentó al lado de su amigo, vio a Sherlock solo pararse junto a él.

—Pues, lo siento, ¡jamás te había visto así! — Mike traía los ojos bastante abiertos junto con una sonrisa incrédula y divertida a la vez en el rostro

—No me conocía aún— dijo John

—Una pena, así no hubiera sido un sabelotodo egocéntrico y altanero todo el tiempo—

—Sigo siendo un sabelotodo egocéntrico y altanero— dijo Sherlock

—Sí, es verdad, hablo estupideces—

John y Sherlock rieron divertidos mientras Mike intentaba procesar todo lo que había visto en ese rato.

—Debo irme, ¿a qué hora acaba tu última clase? —

John sintió el roce de la mano de su novio en su brazo, como una tímida caricia.

—Hoy acabo a las ocho y media—

—Te espero aquí a esa hora—

—Está bien— el rubio sonrió ampliamente — ¿Asistirás a otras clases hoy? —

—No, pero me las arreglaré para esperarte—

John levantó su rostro un poco para recibir el beso de su novio en sus labios.

—Iremos a comer una hamburguesa, como esa noche— le dijo luego de besarlo

—Suena bien—

—Adiós, Mike— se despidió Sherlock

—Nos vemos, Sherlock— respondió Mike

El rubio no se dio cuenta que había quedado mirando a Sherlock mientras se iba hasta que Mike chasqueó los dedos frente a su rostro.

—John, lo volverás a ver en unas horas—

— ¿Qué?... ah, lo siento— sonrió divertido

— ¿Y desde cuándo son novios? ¿ayer? —

—Desde hoy, de hecho—

— ¿Hoy? ¿Se hicieron la famosa pregunta por mensajes de texto? Has estado aquí desde temprano—

—Uhmm... digamos que nos hemos visto desde más temprano—

Mike lo quedó mirando en silencio nuevamente...

—Espera, ¿cómo que más temprano?... — el rostro de Mike cambió —no jodas... —

—Pasamos la noche juntos— susurró John un poco divertido

— ¡¿Tú y...? o sea... ¿sabes? Iré a ver si ya nos darán la comida—

John empezó a reír, sabía que le había dicho a Sherlock que no comentaría sobre su encuentro íntimo de anoche, pero su amigo era simplemente divertido. Mike era un chico bastante agradable y, saber que era una persona cercana a su novio, le daba un encanto extra. Ciertamente Sherlock no le había contado casi nada sobre su vida, todo había pasado bastante rápido que ni siquiera hubo tiempo de pensar en hablar de ello, así que si tenía alguna pregunta (de las que ya tenía muchas) y no sabía si preguntarle directamente al rizado, Mike Stanford era la solución.

Esperar hasta las ocho y media no era fácil, como ya se lo había dicho a su amigo, el día se sentía jodidamente lento. La idea de saber que el rizado estaba libre en algún lugar en la universidad lo hacía cuestionarse si una clase con su inasistencia le afectaría a su excelente calificación. _"Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte presentado a Sherlock. Cállate y déjame escuchar la clase"_ , esa había sido la respuesta de Mike sobre aquella duda y John no pudo decir nada al respecto.

No fue hasta seis y veinte minutos de la tarde que un mensaje de texto logró sacarle una sonrisa en medio de la clase.

_Hay un buen concierto esta noche, ¿vamos?  
SH_

_¿Lo de la hamburguesa sigue en pie?_

_Iremos luego de comer.  
SH_

_¡Vamos! ;)_

_Te veo en la cafetería más tarde.  
SH_

John sonrió ampliamente concentrando la mirada en la pantalla de su teléfono... que bien se sentía tener a alguien que le llenara de esa manera el corazón.

El resto del tiempo pasó relativamente rápido gracias a la dinámica propuesta por el profesor, la última clase que tenía ese día eran de dos tediosas horas, así que con la dinámica el rubio no sintió el tiempo muy pesado. John, Mike y Mary solían siempre juntarse para hacer un grupo de trabajo en esos casos; sin embargo, la rubia prefirió unirse con otro grupo de estudiantes, algo que a John le hizo sentir un poco mal. Su exnovia los había evitado durante todo el día y realmente podía sentir su ausencia, pues primero habían sido buenos amigos y luego novios, por lo que las largas y agradables charlas eran parte de una rutina entre ellos, ahora simplemente estaban alejados y le dolía haber perdido esa conexión con ella. No la amaba, pero la quería como una buena amiga, de eso estaba seguro.

Cuando su reloj marcó las ocho y cuarenta y siete de la noche, John guardaba su cuaderno de apuntes en su mochila, de hecho, toda la clase lo hacía, la dinámica había tardado un poco más de lo que se esperaba. Salió con Mike y se separaron en el camino, ya que este tenía turno en el restaurante y ya estaba retrasado, John entonces caminaba a paso rápido hacia la cafetería, la cual ya tenía a metros de distancia.

— ¡John! —

La familiar voz de Mary llegó a él haciendo que gire inmediatamente, ella caminaba a él a paso rápido y tuvo la sensación de que le había tratado de alcanzar por un tramo del camino.

—Mary... — sonrió nervioso —Hola... —

Los ojos de la chica no podían mirarlo por mucho tiempo, era jodidamente desagradable tener esa sensación de no saber qué hacer exactamente con una persona cuando ya habías tenido una amistad muy fuerte con ella.

—John... oye, yo quería... —

—Espera, Mary... — el rubio suspiró antes de continuar —Eres mi amiga ¿de acuerdo? Aún somos amigos, no quiero que estemos... —

Mary lo interrumpió con una risa algo sarcástica.

— ¿No quieres ser mi amiga? — preguntó John con algo de miedo

—John... — ella miró a su alrededor por unos segundos un poco nerviosa—Es claro que yo no quiero ser tu amiga—

En algún momento en su vida, John había escuchado que el corazón roto de una mujer era muy peligroso y ese preciso pensamiento vino a él en ese momento. Si no quería ser su amiga, entonces ¿qué quería? ¿se vengaría? ¿Mary sería una mujer así?

—Pero... —

—Yo aún te quiero—

La mente de John quedó en blanco, no había sido lo que él creía y más animal no pudo haberse sentido.

—Si no funcionó lo de nosotros, eso ya no importa. Terminaste conmigo de manera abrupta, John, no lo vi venir. Mis sentimientos no cambiarán de la noche a la mañana como los tuyos—

El rubio bajó la mirada avergonzado, prefirió callar ante eso y dejar que la chica continúe con lo que quería decirle.

—Pero eso no es lo que quería decirte... ni siquiera fue necesario— eso último fue susurrado —Solo quería decirte que, por favor, me devuelvas mi cuaderno de apuntes de la clase de... —

De repente, Mary posó la mirada en alguien detrás de él, pero John no tuvo tiempo de voltear a ver quién era, puesto que la voz de Sherlock le dio la respuesta al instante.

—John— llamó el rizado

John le dio una fugaz mirada a su novio para luego volver a Mary, ella los observaba claramente extrañada. El rubio no quería ocultar su relación con Sherlock, pero tampoco quería hacerle más daño a Mary, así que procuró que la incómoda reunión se acabe cuanto antes...

—Lo lamento, no recordaba que tenía tu cuaderno. Lo traeré mañana—

Entonces sintió la mano de Sherlock tomar la suya y la mirada de Mary caer en ellas.

Si habría que darle nombre a lo que John pudo sentir por parte de Sherlock, sería simplemente celos. Sherlock Holmes estaba celoso. Si hubiese podido, John hubiese dejado que sus ganas de reír le ganaran, pero era Mary quien estaba al frente, era la chica por la que alguna vez sintió algo muy fuerte y que, de alguna manera, aún se preocupa por ella. Ya le había roto el corazón, sería cruel volver a hacerlo, además, no quería terminar por alejarla del todo, la consideraba su amiga.

John apretó levemente la mano de su novio antes de comenzar a hablar nuevamente.

—Mary... —

—No puedo creerlo— susurró ella con los ojos completamente abiertos — ¿Tú y Sherlock Holmes...? —

— ¿Novios? Sí — dijo inmediatamente el rizado

El rubio tuvo que controlar la pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba con asomarse en su rostro.

—Es decir... John, tú terminaste conmigo por... por... —

Entonces la sonrisa se fue del rostro a John.

Así sea la mismísima reina, él no dejaría que insultaran su actual relación. No después de haber sido jodidamente difícil para él aceptarlo.

—Mary, escucha, si tienes algo que decir por el hecho de que somos hombres, será mejor que ahorres tus palabras— John no quiso sonar amenazador, pero tal vez así había sido

—Ay, John, no seas ridículo, ¿quién está hablando de eso? —

Esa respuesta no se lo había esperado, John no hizo nada más que guardar silencio.

—Creí que me habías dejado por alguna estúpida con diez centímetros más de altura que yo— Mary sonaba bastante sorprendida, pero curiosamente también se veía divertida —Me di cuenta de cómo se miraban ese día en la fiesta, pero no creí que fuera a más... o tal vez no quería creerlo— la chica dio una pausa mirando a Sherlock por unos segundos, como si algo hubiese venido a su mente en ese momento —John— el rubio recibió nuevamente la mirada de su exnovia —yo te creía completamente hétero—

—No lo es— dijo Sherlock

—Lo soy— respondió John

Tanto Sherlock como John hablaron al mismo tiempo y así mismo se miraron cuando se dieron cuenta de sus respuestas.

—Tú no eres hetero, John, ¿qué mierda sería yo entonces? — Sherlock definitivamente se había ofendido

—Sherlock, yo no soy... tú me gustas, pero no soy gay—

— ¿Qué?... — la mirada de Sherlock lo sentenciaba de estúpido — ¿Acaso te estás escuchando? —

John lo quedó mirando sintiéndose como un idiota, lo que había respondido no tenía sentido y, para colmo, Mary los observaba con el rostro que pone cualquiera cuando es testigo de algo completamente extraño... o estúpido.

John forzó una sonrisa a su novio para luego mirar a Mary, era mejor terminar esa conversación antes de que tenga que sufrir algo más vergonzoso.

—Mary, tendrás tu cuaderno mañana ¿de acuerdo? — le dio un vistazo a su reloj —Discúlpanos, pero ya es tarde, nos tenemos que ir—

Pero antes de si quiera moverse, la mano de Mary le tomó el brazo. Ese pequeño acto ocasionó una inmediata acción por parte de Sherlock, quien jaló de su mano como queriendo apartarlo de ella, John no sabía si esa situación ayudaba a su ego personal, pero no podía evitar sentirse como el protagonista de alguna tonta y cursi telenovela.

—Espera, John... —

—Ya debemos irnos ¿qué es lo que quieres? — dijo el rizado

Si antes los celos de Sherlock le habían causado gracia, ahora caía en cuenta que era su ex y su actual pareja los que se enfrentaban.

—De acuerdo, Sherlock— Mary sonrió de lado algo divertida — ¿Qué piensas que le haré? No planeo quitarte al novio—

—No seas estúpida, claro que no harías eso— respondió con el ceño fruncido

Mary sonrió de lado mirando algo desafiante y divertida al rizado — ¿Seguro? — se cruzó de bazos — ¿Y si lo hiciera qué? —

John no sabía qué pensar, era algo surreal lo que pasaba, especialmente al ver los ojos de su novio analizar rápidamente a la chica para luego sonreír de la misma manera que ella.

—No podrías— respondió simplemente

Mary volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez se veía ternura en su rostro.

Acto seguido, el rubio recibió un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo de ella, uno como de esas despedidas en el aeropuerto, con mucha pena.

—No olvides mi cuaderno ¿si? —

John asintió algo sorprendido, Mary le dio una pequeña caricia en el rostro para despedirse.

—Adiós, Sherlock—

Mary dio media vuelta y se fue caminando sin mirar atrás, a John le dio cierta nostalgia verla alejarse sola, ya que él siempre solía abrazarla cuando caminaban. Pasado algunos segundos, el rubio sintió a su novio jalarlo levemente. Caminaron cerca de un par de metros antes de que uno de ellos dijera alguna palabra, no sabía qué estaría pensando el rizado, pero John sentía que Mary había dejado en el aire algo que quería decirle, ese pensamiento lo acompañó por un rato.

— ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? — fue Sherlock quien inició la conversación

John salió de sus pensamientos y miró a su novio, este estaba serio.

—Sherlock— John se detuvo y soltó a su novio para mirarlo y hablarle seriamente —Preferiría que respetaras el tema sobre mis preferencias y me dejaras hablar por mí mismo—

—Lo que dijiste no tuvo sentido, John—

—No lo tuvo para ti, pero sí para mí. Me gustas y eres un chico, pero no soy gay—

Sherlock respondió frunciendo el ceño demostrando que nuevamente su respuesta no tenía sentido.

—Sherlock— suspiró —eres el primer chico que alguna vez me ha gustado ¿de acuerdo?, pero no me considero gay porque sé que me gustan las mujeres y no sé si pueda fijarme en otro chico tampoco—

—Soy el único chico que te gusta— reafirmó Sherlock

— ¡Sí! Eres el único, mierda—

John vio la arrogante sonrisa de su novio, sabía que era peligroso alimentar el ego de alguien como Sherlock.

— ¿Seré el único siempre? —

El rubio sonrió divertido sobando con pereza su rostro con su mano mientras negaba con la cabeza, como desaprobando de antemano lo que estaba por decir.

—Tal parece que mis gustos son los altos con rizos, color de ojos indefinidos, jodidamente egocéntricos, rebeldes y malditamente inteligentes. No creo que pueda encontrar muchos con esos requisitos—

Cuando John vivía algo que recordaría y atesoraría toda su vida, sentía una sensación cálida en su pecho que le avisaba que ese momento quedaría impregnado en su memoria para siempre. Eso fue lo que sintió cuando vio la gran sonrisa orgullosa que Sherlock le regaló como respuesta, había sido tan perfecta que por un momento sintió haber estado dentro de un sueño.

Sherlock lo tomó del rostro —Yo nunca creí que me llegara a gustar tanto un idiota—

— ¿Un idiota? — John levantó una ceja fingiendo no entender

—Todos son idiotas, pero tú, John Watson, eres mi idiota—

John sonrió divertido para después recibir un amoroso beso por parte de su novio, luego lo tomó de la cintura acercándolo a él un poco más.

—En serio me encantas, Sherlock— susurró una vez el beso finalizó

—Eres perfecto, John—

—Pero dijiste que soy idiota—

—Eres mi idiota perfecto—

Otro amoroso beso se presentó entre ellos nuevamente, John sentía que su gusto por ellos aumentaba porque sentía su cuerpo quejarse cuando se separaban. Las manos de Sherlock bajaron por su pecho y lo tomaron de la chaqueta para hacer presión aún más contra sus labios y finalmente terminar la unión.

—Vámonos ya, quiero ver el concierto completo—

Su novio se veía entusiasmado y eso le hizo sonreír ampliamente.

— ¿Quién toca? —

—Habrá un tributo a Misfits—

—Ah, tu banda favorita—

—Te vas a divertir, te lo prometo—

Empezaron a caminar tomados de la mano, algunas miradas se posaban en ellos en el camino y aunque John no podía dejar de sentirse un poco incómodo, eventualmente sabía que se acostumbraría. Pero por un momento consideró que la atención que llamaban no era especialmente por ser una pareja gay de la mano, sino por el hecho de que era Sherlock Holmes el que tenía pareja, porque sí, todos en la universidad conocían al chico de cabello rizado que resolvía casos, aunque no lo soportaran del todo.

Optaron por ir con bus hasta su destino, el taxi lo tomarían para ir al concierto, ya que estaba más lejos. Era el primer día de relación y John ya empezaba a ver otra faceta del rizado, nada parecido a lo arrogante y despectivo que era con el resto del mundo, pues con él se volvía sonriente, cariñoso y, en ocasiones, hasta muy provocativo.

Ciertamente, John prácticamente no sabía nada sobre él y el comentario de Mike esa tarde le rondaba la mente con frecuencia. No sabía si tocaría un tema muy delicado para Sherlock y lo haría sentirse incómodo, pero Mike tenía razón, si había alguien que debía contarle, ese era el mismo Sherlock Holmes.

Viajaron en los asientos finales del bus, a pedido de Sherlock, para poder besarse a sus anchas sin que alguien los esté mirando con desaprobación. A John no le gustaba la idea, pero una vez en el hecho, cambió de opinión en menos de un segundo, esa rebeldía que Sherlock tenía lo contagiaba y lo liberaba, no era lo correcto en realidad, pero tampoco estaba rompiendo la ley, así que podría vivir con ello. Cuando bajaron y caminaron unos diez minutos más para llegar al pequeño restaurante de comida rápida de Angelo, John pudo darse cuenta que Sherlock no era una persona necesariamente odiada por muchas personas, puesto que Angelo se mostró muy contento de verlo, tanto que lo abrazó con fuerza a pesar de la cara de estrés del rizado.

—Él es mi novio, John Watson—

—Oh, es un gusto conocerte, John Watson— Angelo tomó la mano del rubio fuertemente sacudiéndolo con entusiasmo —Este chico limpió mi nombre y me salvó de ir a la cárcel. Tienes a un gran muchacho a tu lado, nunca lo dejes ir—

John sonrió divertido ante el comentario mientras que Sherlock mostró la sonrisa más orgullosa que tenía.

—Te he dicho, Sherlock, que puedes venir antes o después de cerrar, para que puedan tener privacidad y asientos—

—Lo sé, Angelo— respondió Sherlock con una sonrisa

— ¿Quieren lo mismo de ese día? —

—Yo sí— se apresuró a decir John

—Dos, por favor— dijo Sherlock

Y con una sonrisa, Angelo se hizo paso entre la gente para volver a la cocina y preparar personalmente los pedidos de sus clientes favoritos. John tomó la mano de Sherlock para llevarlo a un lado y no estorbar a la gente que intentaba obtener sus órdenes.

— ¿Lo ayudaste a que no vaya a la cárcel? — preguntó John mientras esperaban

—De hecho, no. Demostré que él no asesinó a nadie, sino que estaba en un lugar completamente distinto robando un auto. Solo lo salvé de una cadena perpetua—

—Entonces, ¿por qué dice que lo salvaste de la cárcel? —

Sherlock respondió encogiéndose en hombros, como restándole importancia a ese detalle.

— ¿A quién más has ayudado? Sherlock, quiero saber más de ti, cuéntame sobre ti—

John se acercó un poco más a su novio para tomarlo de la chaqueta y jalarlo levemente a él, Sherlock no se movió, solo lo miraba con una sonrisa muy cerca de su rostro.

—Hay cosas que tal vez no quieras saber, John—

—No digas eso, Sherlock. Que hayas decidido dejar las drogas me hace sentir orgulloso de ti—

El rizado desvió su mirada haciendo que una alarma se encendiera en John.

— ¿Sherlock? —

John no pudo evitar preocuparse, ¿qué era eso tan grave que Sherlock escondía? ¿era a lo que se refería Mike esa tarde?

— ¡Tengan chicos! — Angelo se hizo paso entre la gente con los pedidos en mano —Con dos porciones de papas fritas más—

—Mierda, muchas gracias— a John se le olvidó todo de inmediato al ver la comida

—Gracias, Angelo— agradeció Sherlock

—Vuelvan cuando quieran, todo lo que quieran del menú, gratis—

El rubio sonrió ampliamente mientras Angelo se despedía con una cordial sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza. Sherlock se adelantó y empezó a caminar entre la gente hasta la salida.

Tal como la vez anterior, ambos no hablaron mientras comían, las miradas y las sonrisas eran las únicas cómplices de ellos durante el camino. Llegaron a la plaza, pero no se quedaron, siguieron su camino, la idea era seguir caminando hasta terminar de comer y finalmente tomar un taxi. Pero cuando Sherlock ya había acabado de comer y John ya iba acabando su segundo paquete de papas fritas, el tema que le rondaba en la cabeza al rubio surgió.

—Sherlock, lo que hablábamos... sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea—

John pudo ver cierto nerviosismo en los ojos de su novio cuando hizo la pregunta, tal vez había sido un poco imprudente; sin embargo, cuando quiso retractarse, Sherlock empezó a hablar.

—John, si hubiera algo... — el rizado tragó saliva —si hubiera algo... malo... conmigo, si yo hubiese hecho algo malo... — Sherlock lo miró a los ojos con lo que John pudo interpretar como miedo — ¿aún estarías a mi lado? —

John lo quedó mirando en silencio por unos segundos, tratando de interpretar el trasfondo de aquellas palabras. "Algo malo", eso podría significar tantas cosas, pero viniendo de Sherlock, eso "malo" ¿qué podría hacer?

—Cuando dices malo, ¿a qué te refieres? —

Sherlock desvió su mirada al frente —Me refiero a... a algo que no debía haber hecho, algo que pude haber hecho—

En toda la conversación ellos no habían parado de caminar, John sintió que el tema se ponía serio, por lo que comió las cuatro últimas papas fritas de una y la envoltura la guardó en su bolsillo al no divisar un basurero cercano.

Se detuvo haciendo que Sherlock se detenga también.

—Sherlock, ¿qué ocurre? Dímelo, sea lo que sea, prometo no juzgarte, trataré de comprender ¿entiendes? —

Un gran suspiro con una mirada al cielo que más parecía una súplica por fuerzas. John pudo ver que Sherlock estaba a punto de decirle algo realmente importante de su vida.

—Yo... yo maté a mi mejor amigo— los ojos del rizado se cristalizaron poco a poco —Él murió por mi culpa. Yo... mierda... —

John sintió que se le partía el corazón al ver que Sherlock se limpiaba rápidamente una lágrima como para evitar que él lo notara. Traía la vista en el piso y el cuerpo tenso.

—Sherlock, espera— lo tomó de los brazos suavemente haciendo que lo mire a los ojos —No tienes que decírmelo ahora ¿de acuerdo? —

—No, no, no... necesito... necesito decírtelo ahora o... mierda, John— Sherlock cerró los ojos fuertemente haciendo que sus lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas —Tuvimos un accidente y él murió, yo estaba manejando y se suponía que lo cuidaría. Fue mi culpa, no puedo... no puedo con la conciencia, John, no puedo con la idea de saber que... que murió ¡por mi culpa! —

Mike había tenido razón, ese tema era muy importante y solo Sherlock era el indicado para contarlo. John, sintió su alma romperse cuando escuchó las palabras de su novio, lo jaló a él y lo abrazó fuertemente tratando de calmarlo, tratando de hacerle sentir que estaba con él. Sintió los brazos del rizado rodearle mientras que al mismo tiempo hundía el rostro en su cuello.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto, Sherlock—

John sabía que los errores se comenten, que hasta la persona más inteligente del planeta no se salvaba de ello, no podía juzgar a Sherlock por algo como eso, no podría ponerle un peso más al que ya debía cargar el rizado todos los días. Solo lo abrazó, lo abrazó fuerte mientras Sherlock hundía el rostro en su cuello tratando de evitar entrar en un llanto desesperado.

—Soy un... —

—Sherlock, no, basta de eso— le interrumpió —Todos cometemos errores y algunos son irremediables, pero de ellos aprendemos. Eres un maldito genio, puedes superar eso, joder, Sherlock. Yo estoy contigo, ¿entiendes? No te voy a dejar solo—

John pudo ver el lado más sensible de Sherlock, ese lado que el rizado ocultaba con maestría y que parecía casi inexistente. Sherlock se había quebrado y John sentía que se había convertido en su refugio, uno donde su novio podía depositar parte de su tormento para que así su carga sea menos pesada. John descubrió a un Sherlock Holmes herido y vulnerable, entonces fue ahí que pudo ser consciente de que el rizado le había confiado su vida.

Varios minutos duró aquel abrazo, el silencio solo interrumpido por los sollozos del más alto, era suficiente para decirse que se amaban, que lo lamentaban y que jamás se abandonarían. En el momento en el que finalmente se separaron, el rubio recibió el beso más dulce de su vida, era un "gracias", un te amo incondicional, un hermoso "estoy feliz de que seas parte de mi vida", John podía entenderlo muy bien y se sentía dichoso de ello.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, John Watson— Sherlock acariciaba el rostro de John con sus pulgares

—Tú me has cambiado la vida, Sherlock— los ojos llorosos de su novio lo enternecieron aún más —No tengo idea de lo que hacía antes de conocerte— John no pudo evitar sonreír ante su reflexión

—Puedo decir lo mismo— respondió Sherlock con una sonrisa

Un beso más y un último abrazo vinieron, luego siguieron caminando a paso lento hasta que finalmente pudieron tomar un taxi. Un silencio cómodo se había formado entre ellos, pero de alguna manera, John se sentía más unido a Sherlock. Acarició esos rizos durante todo el camino, tal parece que Sherlock ya había hecho costumbre de recostarse en él mientras viajaban. John ya empezaba a adorar eso.

Ya en el dichoso lugar, John quiso ponerle fin a esa atmósfera de tranquilidad entre ellos, estaban ahí para divertirse, bueno, Sherlock, el rubio estaba aprendiendo todavía, pero no se quejaba, así que dejarían toda la conversación atrás y se olvidarían de todo por un rato.

— ¿Quieres una cerveza? — preguntó Sherlock pateando una lata que estaba en su camino

—Espera, yo invito, tú siempre lo haces—

—Sabes que no es necesario, John—

—Cállate—

John le dio un par de dólares, Sherlock solo sonrió divertido.

Ya con las cervezas en mano, juntos ingresaron al enorme local, que más parecía un club, con el escenario al aire libre. A John no le dejaba de sorprender a cuan personaje se cruzaba en su camino y aunque él se sentía fuera de lugar por cómo estaba vestido, le gustaba la falta de atención que le daban a ello todos los presentes. Frecuentar esos lugares ciertamente le había cambiado la imagen que tenía de aquellas personas, tampoco podría decir que les agradaba, pero ahora solo eran simples personas con otra manera de ver el mundo.

Sherlock lo tomó de la mano guiándolo entre la gente, mientras más se acercaban más se movía el cuerpo de su novio al ritmo de la música, lo veía entusiasmado y feliz, joder, eso lo hacía dichoso a él también.

—Mierda, mierda, esa canción es de la puta madre— dijo Sherlock cuando finalmente se detuvieron

— ¿Te quedarás aquí o te unirás al pogo? —

John tuvo que acercase un poco más y levantar la voz para que pudiera ser escuchado.

—Me quedaré contigo. Aquí no podría encontrarte— sonrió divertido mientras daba pequeños saltos, como si no pudiese controlar el movimiento de su cuerpo

—Yo también me uniría, se supone que estoy aquí para divertirme ¿no? —

Sherlock se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos — ¿Estás seguro? Eso de ahí no es como a lo que fuimos esa noche— señaló al tumulto de gente que saltaba y se empujaba constantemente

John se encogió en hombros —Quiero intentarlo—

Sherlock mostró una enorme sonrisa en su rostro —No entres mucho o te perderé de vista, John—

Dicho eso, John empezó a seguir a su novio directo al mar de gente, estos estaban separados por un pequeño espacio entre la gente que disfrutaba del concierto sin unirse al pogo, por lo que John procuró siempre mantener cerca del borde. Vio a Sherlock entrar de un salto mientras era empujado constantemente de un lado para otro, sus rizos rebotaban despeinándose aún más, John sonrió divertido viéndose que dudaba en entrar, ya que esos empujones y algunos golpes se veían algo dolorosos. Sí, dudó, pero solo por unos segundos, ya que cuando finalmente se decidió, se abalanzo entre la gente antes de que cambie de opinión.

Al principio, sintió como si se hubiera metido en una manada de animales salvajes en plena huida, los constantes empujones y golpes le estaban incomodando; sin embargo, con el pasar de los segundos se concentró en la música, que, para su suerte, le resultaba de su agrado, la letra rebelde ayudaba en sus ánimos y el saber que Sherlock lo estaba disfrutando, le ayudó a finalmente mimetizarse con el ambiente. Saltó y saltó al ritmo de la música, el coro se lo aprendió de una y no dudó en cantarlo a todo pulmón. Era desestresante, divertido, agresivo, amistoso, pero, sobre todo, liberador.

_We're one and for all  
It's just evil all the time  
all the time  
Evil all the time!_

_We are the fiend club  
We are the fiend club  
We are the fiend club  
Not you!  
Not you!_

John abría los ojos de vez en cuando para buscar a Sherlock, como para también asegurarse de no haberse metido tanto. En ocasiones, Sherlock desaparecía, pero de alguna manera no le preocupaba, sabía que lo encontraría, a pesar de todo, sentía que nada los podría alejar. Tal vez era la cerveza que rápidamente empezaba a hacerle efecto o el ambiente despreocupado ya lo había envuelto, de todas maneras, John la estaba pasando de maravilla.

Una canción más empezó a sonar y John no tenía ganas de salir, no encontraba a Sherlock con la mirada, pero sabía que andaría cerca, así que siguió el ritmo de la música hasta que dicha canción terminara. Debía admitir que le encantaba, se arrepintió de no haber tenido suficiente interés para reproducir ese tipo de música y probar sus gustos, era genial tener un poco de rebeldía y antisistema en él, era jodidamente divertido.

La banda que tocaba había terminado la presentación, luego de esa vendría otra, así que, aquella especie de baile agresivo de hermandad se deshizo hasta que la música vuelva a sonar. Como ya lo sabía, Sherlock estaba cerca, este pareció algo espantado cuando lo vio, al parecer se había asustado al no verlo rápidamente.

—Mierda, creí que te había perdido, John—

—No, sabía que... Sherlock, te han golpeado—

Un pequeño hilo de sangre caía por la ceja de Sherlock.

—Ah, creo que choqué con alguien o algo, no lo sé, nunca lo supe— sonrió divertido mientras tocaba su herida

—Mierda, no lo toques, hay que lavar esa herida—

John quiso sacarlo de ahí, tendría que haber un baño o algo parecido en aquel lugar, o al menos podrían comprar agua, pero Sherlock se negó, él había lidiado con heridas así insufribles veces, así que no perdería el tiempo en tal cosa. John insistió, por supuesto, pero Sherlock lo calló con un beso. El rubio no tuvo más opción que ceder.

Otra banda entró al escenario y nuevamente se armó la anarquía, John se unió a Sherlock en el baile muchas veces más, hasta que, luego de un golpe particularmente fuerte en su rostro, John decidió que ya había estado jodiendo con su suerte lo suficiente esa noche. Solo procuró disfrutar de la música desde el límite entre el pogo y el resto del público, viendo siempre a su novio saltando y cantando.

Este estaba sudando, casi empapado, lo podía ver en su cabello, traía la chaqueta de cuero abierta, los pantalones hechos un desastre gracias al piso que ya prácticamente estaba hecho lodo por tanta cerveza derramada, las zapatillas que siempre se veían impecables eran otra historia, estaban irreconocibles. Así, su novio hecho todo un ser lleno de sudor y suciedad, John vio al hombre más bello que jamás podría existir. Mierda, en serio se moría por ese rebelde de cabello rizado como nunca antes lo había hecho por alguien.

Fue una canción en particular la que hizo que Sherlock finalmente se uniera a la tranquilidad a su lado, con una enorme sonrisa y dando grandes bocanadas de aire, Sherlock lo abrazó hundiendo el rostro en su cuello para darle un tierno beso en ese lugar. Su cabello estaba mojado, el sudor caía por su frente, como también lo hacían dos atractivos y rebeldes rizos.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó John con una sonrisa

— ¿Bromeas? Amo estar aquí y más aún contigo—

Sherlock lo tomó de la cintura para besarlo, un beso algo tosco debido a que Sherlock intentaba controlar su respiración, pero no importó, la música ahora cobraba sentido. John correspondió mientras introducía sus manos debajo de la chaqueta de cuero, sintiendo la húmeda camiseta de su novio.

_I was thinking about you  
there was something I forgot to say  
I was crying on a Saturday night..._

_I was out cruising whitout you_  
_they were playing our song_  
_crying on a Saturday night..._

El olor a sudor no fue impedimento para recostar su cabeza luego de que el beso terminara, las manos de Sherlock subieron hasta rodearlo por completo y así se mantuvieron hasta que la canción terminó entre aplausos y silbidos.

—Quiero una cerveza, John— susurró Sherlock en su oído

—Debes estar sediento—

Contestó John tomándolo de la mano para empezar a hacerse paso entre la gente, él también tenía sed después de todo. Poco tiempo después pudo ubicar un pequeño puesto donde poder comprar tal bebida, John estaba algo gastado a esas alturas, pero luego de haber recibido tantas cervezas gratis la vez pasada, lo consideró justo.

—Espera, espera—

Apenas habían salido de entre el público, Sherlock se soltó de su mano para luego abrazarlo por detrás rápidamente.

—Tal vez haya mentido con lo de la cerveza— le susurró al oído

— ¿Qué? —

John sintió un cariñoso beso en su cuello mientras Sherlock lo guiaba a un lugar diferente al puesto de cervezas. Aún no lo soltaba, así que ambos caminaban algo torpes.

—Joder, John, esta puta mochila es muy grande— Sherlock finalmente lo soltó

— ¿A dónde vamos? — John ignoró el comentario anterior

—Vamos a la oscuridad—

John fue tomado de la mano y guiado a paso rápido hacia el lado más alejado del enorme lugar, el rubio no tardó mucho en comprender la intención del rizado, especialmente cuando una pareja estaba en lo suyo arrinconados en la tenue oscuridad.

—Sherlock... Sherlock, no creo que... —

John no tuvo tiempo de terminar de hablar, Sherlock lo empujó algo fuerte quedando con el rostro en la pared. Sintió al instante como su novio le quitaba la mochila y sin demora empezaba a rozar su entrepierna contra su trasero.

—Ah... Sherlock, basta... —

La fría mano del rizado se metió por debajo de su camiseta dándole escalofríos.

—Quiero hacerte el amor, John. Ahora, aquí mismo—

El susurro de Sherlock en su oído había sonado tan seductor que su entrepierna no tardó en reaccionar, el contaste roce que ponía cada vez más notable la masculinidad de Sherlock tampoco ayudaba a controlarse. Quería detener esa situación, pero mierda, se sentía tan bien que no podía.

—Detente, Sherlock, por Dios, este no es el lugar— suplicó entre jadeos

La mano ahora tibia que había metido Sherlock debajo de su ropa empezó a estimularlo acariciando su pezón derecho, John no podía evitar gemir ante ello, arqueaba su cuerpo presionando la sensible zona de su novio para devolverle el placentero favor.

—Ah... John... —

Sentía que su novio se volvía loco con cada roce y eso lo provocaba aún más a él, así que no se sorprendió cuando el estímulo en su pecho descendió hasta su creciente erección, la mano de Sherlock lo tocaba por encima del pantalón haciendo que se impacientara cada vez más. Entonces, sin previo aviso, aquella prenda empezó a ser abierta para luego ser bajada de una con su ropa interior. Sherlock no perdió el tiempo y tomó su miembro para seguir con su tarea, todo mientras lo mantenía contra la pared, sobando su erección contra él una y otra vez.

John se dejó llevar, era demasiado, el lugar no era el correcto y eso, de alguna manera, lo prendía muchísimo, además de los gemidos de Sherlock en su oído, los roces, la forma tan jodidamente maravillosa que tenía Sherlock de masturbarlo... John juraba que se vendría en cualquier momento sin previo aviso. Pero entonces algo lo desconcertó, no lo captó rápido, pero luego de sentir el viento frío en su trasero avisando que su pantalón y ropa interior habían sido bajadas hasta sus muslos y, sin previo aviso, Sherlock había colocado su erección peligrosamente cerca de su entrada, John comprendió que su novio quería repetir lo de la noche anterior, pero intercambiando papeles.

— ¡Espera! ¡Sherlock, espera! —

John saltó un poco asustado haciendo que Sherlock se alejara un poco.

—No iba a meterlo todavía, solo quería rozarlo— se apresuró a decir el rizado

El rubio se volteó para poder sentirse más "seguro", Sherlock traía el pantalón a mitad de su trasero, solo lo suficiente para que su miembro sea libre, esa vista fue de su total agrado, pero prefirió quedarse con sus pensamientos para él solo.

—Sherlock, no me siento listo aún. Dame tiempo para eso— se subió un poco el pantalón

—Oh, vamos, John, seré gentil, lo prometo—

John fue nuevamente acorralado contra la pared mientras recibía amorosos besos en el cuello.

—Ah... por favor, Sherlock, si lo quiero hacer, pero... ah, joder... —un roce entre ambos miembros estremeció su cuerpo —lo quiero hacer, pero no ahora, no aquí—

El rizado se alejó inmediatamente para mirarlo con una divertida sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres tener tu primera vez por el culo como toda una princesa? —

—Cállate, imbécil— John rio divertido

—Podríamos ir a un hotel y gastar todo el dinero en condones y lubricante— Sherlock lo volvió a asaltar con fiereza —Te deseo tanto, John... —

—Sherlock... hablo en serio— lo apartó un poco para que le prestara atención —Quiero hacerlo de verdad, ¡tengo una maldita erección!, pero no de esa manera ¿entiendes? Dame tiempo—

Sherlock hizo un puchero con los labios como un niño caprichoso.

—Además, se supone que estaríamos allá— señaló el concierto —No a punto de follar escondidos en la oscuridad—

Sherlock se encogió en hombros al mismo tiempo que chasqueó la lengua—Todo el mundo lo ha hecho, John, supongo que debe ser más excitante—

—Bueno, puedo decir que efectivamente lo es—

John llevó su mano izquierda directo al miembro de su novio para convencerlo más rápido.

— ¿Qué te parece, Sherlock, si tú y yo nos venimos juntos de esta manera? — juntó ambos miembros para masajearlos al mismo tiempo

—Ah... John... — Sherlock se apoyó en los hombros del rubio —Pero yo... —

—Por favor, Sherlock, por mí—

Y eso había sido suficiente, Sherlock no opuso resistencia, se dejó masturbar hasta venirse al cabo de un rato, poco antes de que John también lo hiciera. Había sido como la primera vez que se habían tocado allá en el laboratorio de la universidad, con la diferencia de que Sherlock había demorado más. Acorraló a John contra la pared cuando su orgasmo lo invadió haciendo que, ahora, el que llevara la evidencia del encuentro sea John. El rubio sintió su climax de una manera diferente, en serio el cambio de lugar y lo prohibido de la situación había hecho la diferencia, ni en el laboratorio lo había sentido tan peligroso.

Cuando Sherlock finalmente limpiaba su camiseta mientras lo devoraba con una cómplice mirada y una seductora sonrisa, una linterna y una voz de autoridad los alertó de que era hora de salir corriendo. Vieron a la pareja de hace un rato prácticamente volar del lugar, con la chica semidesnuda de la cintura para abajo llevando su ropa en la mano y el chico intentando subirse el pantalón mientras corría.

— ¡Oh, mierda! —

Dijo John entre risas antes de salir disparado junto con Sherlock luego de tomar su mochila del piso, su novio solo atinó a reír hasta que finalmente pudieron perder al hombre de seguridad que terminó por perseguirlos un buen tramo del lugar.

—Esto es lo más... estúpido que me has hecho hacer, Sherlock Holmes— dijo tratando de respirar lo más que podía

Habían terminado al otro lado del local, el concierto aún continuaba y ellos solo habían ido a follar como unos locos adolescentes. Aunque, claro, tal vez eso era precisamente lo que eran.

—Te gustó, admítelo. Nunca antes te habías atrevido a tanto, John—

Ambos jadeaban cansados recostados en la pared, con una sonrisa divertida y jodidamente felices.

—Sí, es verdad. No sé cómo acabaré ahora que tengo un novio anarquista—

—Terminarás haciendo cosas que ni te imaginas, idiota— Sherlock se acercó a él para luego susurrar en su oído —Te haré la vida una mierda que terminarás amando—

John quedó algo confundido con lo que había escuchado, pero a la vez estimulado por ello, sonaba algo malo, pero a la vez tentador, llamativo. Sea como sea, sabía que lo seguiría, aunque con ciertos límites, por supuesto.

Se besaron por un rato y se volvieron a tocar también (eso ya se empezó a convertirse en una costumbre) y luego volvieron al concierto por un rato más con cervezas en mano. Rato de casi hora y media. Cuando a John se le ocurrió, por primera vez en toda la noche, mirar su reloj, eran ya pasada las dos de la mañana. Sherlock aún quería continuar hasta que el concierto terminara, pero su insistencia ganó y salieron del lugar hechos un desastre. Ropa sucia, sudorosos y despeinados.

Dos taxis los rechazaron, Sherlock los mandó a la mierda a ambos, con eso John confirmaba lo alterado que se ponía su novio cuando estaba con algunos tragos demás. El tercer taxi finalmente los llevó, John se acomodó en la esquina detrás del conductor sabiendo que Sherlock optaría por la misma posición de siempre, además, no podía negar que le animaba saber que se podrían dar un poco más toqueteos. Definitivamente, Sherlock estaba influenciando mucho en él, ya que, al momento en el que el rizado empezó a sobar su rostro en su pecho como un gato, John no pudo con la tentación de enredar aquellos rizos entre sus dedos al mismo tiempo que empujaba la cabeza de su novio hacia más abajo.

— ¿En serio, John? — susurró Sherlock entre risas

— ¿Qué? ¿Creí que querrías dormir? — mintió con descaro

—Sí que estás ebrio— respondió muy divertido

No lo había pensado hasta ese momento, pero tal parecía que Sherlock tenía razón. Luego de volver al concierto, John simplemente no contó las cervezas que pasaron por sus manos, incluso, si no fuese porque se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, él habría seguido tomando. Él no era de tomar hasta el límite, pero tal parece que esa regla se le había ido de la memoria esa noche.

—Joder, tienes razón— sobó su rostro pesadamente —es tu mala influencia— comentó divertido

—No importa, lo haré igual—

Vio al rizado bajar la cabeza e inmediatamente empezar a restregar el rostro encima de su pantalón, estimulando su miembro de inmediato.

—Ah... Sherlock, no... —

—Esto funciona para ti, ¿verdad? —

John pudo entender que Sherlock se refería específicamente a hacerlo en lugares, por decirlo de alguna manera: "prohibidos". El rubio bien podría empezarse a preguntar si tenía ciertas inclinaciones exhibicionistas, que alguien los encontrara así no le parecía una buena idea ni mucho menos lo estimulaba; sin embargo, hacerlo a escondidas, con ese estrés de ser encontrados, eso es lo que realmente lo prendía.

—Mierda, Sherlock... ah... ¡ah!... —

Una pequeña y suave mordida encima de la tela de su pantalón estremeció su cuerpo haciendo que un fuerte gemido se le escapara, algo que llegó a oídos del taxista, quien no dudó en arruinarles el momento.

— ¡Hey! ¡hey! ¡¿por qué rayos?! ¡Bajen del auto ahora mismo! —

John sintió su rostro arder de inmediato, la vergüenza lo invadió en un segundo, pero cuando quiso disculparse y calmar la situación, el explosivo y rebelde de su novio se levantó para mandar a la mierda al conductor. Si no fuera porque John lo jaló con fuerza para taparle la boca, habrían tenido que volver caminando a sus casas. Se disculpó prometiendo que no intentarían nada durante el camino y eso incluía que se sentaran separados, algo que enojó mucho a Sherlock. El rizado se alejó hasta el otro extremo del taxi con los brazos cruzados, molesto como un niño pequeño. John intentó calmarlo, pero al no obtener resultado, decidió dejarlo ahí. Unos largos minutos de silencio después, el rubio se dio cuenta que Sherlock se había quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo tierno que se veía de esa manera.

No sabía en qué momento pasó, pero ahora era él el que se había quedado dormido, fue el taxista quien lo había despertado, puesto que habían llegado en la primera parada.

—Dijeron que uno se bajaría en este punto—

—Ah, sí, deme un minuto, por favor— se acercó a su novio moviéndolo suavemente para despertarlo —Sherlock, despierta, debes bajar—

El rizado abrió sus ojos lentamente, tocó moverlo un poco más para que despertase del todo del sueño.

—Aquí te bajas, Sherlock—

—Ah... — el rizado lució algo desanimado — ¿por qué no mejor voy a tu casa? — preguntó mientras bostezaba

—Porque mañana tengo clases. Bájate ya— insistió el rubio

—Prometo dejarte dormir—

—Ah, no, yo no te creo eso—

John se acercó y lo beso cariñosamente para despedirse.

—No seas aguafiestas, John— insistió Sherlock

—Bájate, joder, quiero llegar a casa a dormir al menos un par de horas, ¿sí? — le susurró con una voz entre enojado y seductor

Sherlock sonrió divertido —Entonces ¿te veo mañana? —

—Tengo un descanso de dos horas a las tres. Te espero en la cafetería—

Sherlock no dijo nada, solo sonrió y lo besó con ganas, como para que no lo extrañe hasta el día siguiente. Le dio su parte del pago y bajó del auto sin protestar. John siguió con la mirada a su novio cuando el taxi siguió su marcha, este cruzaba la calle hasta perderse finalmente en la esquina.

Al llegar a casa, John no tuvo el más mínimo cuidado de ser silencioso, estaba jodidamente cansado y lo único que quería era dormir, se tenía que levantar en pocas horas y saber eso lo hacía gruñir con desánimo. A pesar de ello, nadie en la casa pareció oírlo, tal vez no fue tan ruidoso después de todo, así que, abandonando la idea de darse una muy necesaria ducha, se quitó la ropa apenas entró a su habitación y se tiró en la cama quedándose dormido en menos de un minuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	21. Capítulo 11 [Sherlock]

_You, your head's on a big display,  
Oh, you're really gonna like it here  
A.D! A.D!  
The people gonna talk about  
AD! AD!  
Living hell is not so bad_

"Earth A.D." (Misfits)

* * *

Apenas entró a su habitación se dejó caer en la cama, ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse el saco, él solo quería dormir y efectivamente lo hizo por un par de horas, pero por algún motivo, su cuerpo rechazaba estar más tiempo en la cama, tal vez por estar aún vestido; sin embargo, la pereza se había apoderado de él. Tal vez un poco de agua le haría bien, especialmente con toda la cerveza que había consumido anoche. Salió de su habitación para bajar a la cocina y buscar algo para beber, pero para su mala suerte, apareció en la sala justo cuando sus padres y Mycroft desayunaban, quiso rechazar la invitación de su madre a comer, pero no pudo luego de que su hermano lo ayudara a tapar su ausencia toda la noche.

—Les dije que seguías en la investigación y que no volverías hasta hoy, hermano mío. La próxima vez, sé responsable y avisa a padre y madre tú mismo—

Sherlock sonrió divertido, sabía que su hermano estaba enterado de todo lo de anoche, las cámaras de la ciudad eran sus ojos, así que, sería tonto creer que no estaba al tanto. De una manera u otra, el rizado se sintió agradecido de que Mycroft respetara esa parte de su vida y que deje que sea él mismo el que comunique a sus padres que, en realidad, tenía pareja y que había pasado la noche con esa persona. Aunque claro, no lo haría en ese momento, quería ahorrarse toda una biblia de preguntas.

—Padre, madre, me disculpo—

—Te compramos ese aparato para que te comuniques— dijo su madre

—Te vemos todo el tiempo con los ojos en esa pantalla, pero nunca nos llamas— continuó el señor Holmes

Si había algo que a Sherlock y Mycroft los mantenía al margen de cualquier cosa eran sus padres. No había autoritarismo, pero sí mucho respeto, tal vez por eso Sherlock amaba tanto la libertad que tenía en aquellos lugares; sin embargo, también se sentía cómodo con el buen gusto y la impecable etiqueta que derrochaba su familia, solo que hacerlo todo el tiempo lo ahogaba. Ya había decepcionado a sus padres una vez, no quería volver a hacerlo, quería conservar la poca dignidad de hijo que le quedaba.

—Yo… lo lamento—

—Ven aquí— dijo su madre y Sherlock se acercó sin titubear —traes la ropa sucia, Sherlock y este saco debe ser lavado o terminará por arruinarse—

Sherlock dejó que su madre le abra el saco para quitárselo; sin embargo, los recuerdos del laboratorio y de cómo llevaba ciertas manchas en su camiseta vinieron a su mente como alerta roja.

—Espera… — Sherlock se alejó inmediatamente cuando su madre iba en el segundo botón —madre, ya no soy un niño, puedo hacerlo solo— dijo disimulando su ligero nerviosismo

—Coincido con nuestro hijo, cariño; pero, Sherlock, deberías llevar ropa de cambio si es que la investigación te obliga a llegar con la ropa en ese estado—

El padre de Sherlock, aún sentado, lo tomó del brazo para que voltease a mirarlo, Sherlock rodó los ojos ya empezando a cansarse de aguantar a sus padres.

—Me gusta esa idea, ropa de cambio. Sherlock, tienes bastante ropa ¿por qué siempre utilizas las mismas? — preguntó su madre

—Es muy joven aun, es normal que tengan gustos específicos— dijo su padre

—Pero ¿y toda la ropa allá arriba? —

—Ya lo usará, ya creció lo que debía, no lo dejará—

—Claro que no lo dejará, pero llegarán a ser consumidas por las polillas si no los usa—

—No, querida, no exageres, ya Sherlock sabrá cuándo usarlas, ¿no es así, hijo? —

—Creo que ya deberíamos exigirle a que cambie de vestir—

Mycroft y Sherlock se miraron en silencio compadeciéndose de ambos por lidiar con tediosas conversaciones como esa. La tortura continuó por unos largos cinco minutos, hasta que Sherlock finalmente pudo salir vivo de ahí directo a la lavandería de su madre donde puso a lavar todo lo que tenía encima, incluyendo el pantalón y los calcetines, de esa forma se aseguraba de que las evidencias en su camiseta nunca sean descubiertas. Así, solo en ropa interior subió corriendo a su habitación, mientras escuchaba a su madre advertirle de que podría caerse si no tenía cuidado, una vez dentro lo primero que hizo fue entrar al baño y darse una larga y relajante ducha.

Sherlock decidió descansar un poco luego de ser obligado a desayunar, tenía clase y ya tenía listo, con mucha anticipación, el trabajo que se estregaba ese día, pero solo logró hacerlo por poco tiempo, ya que un mensaje en su teléfono lo había dejado inquieto.

_Tienes clase hoy ¿verdad, amor? ¿Te recojo al terminar tu clase? Y a ver si te convenzo para follar un rato._

Sherlock no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de repulsión al terminar de leerlo, la idea de estar al lado de Moriarty ya se había convertido con el tiempo en algo desagradable, peor aún si era tener sexo con él. Antes, al menos Jim le agradaba más, pero ahora no quería verlo ni en pintura, especialmente cuando sabía que estaba en algo turbio. Además, quería evitarlo no solo por decisión propia, sino también por la seguridad de John. Ya estaba muy involucrado con Jim Moriarty, por lo que el rubio ahora corría peligro siendo su pareja. Sherlock tenía la obligación de alejar a John de él, no quería involucrarlo de ninguna manera, no podía darse el lujo de tentar a la suerte como siempre lo hacía.

No se tomó la molestia de contestar, no solo para demostrar poca importancia, sino para evitar tener una aburrida conversación con él. En cambio, prefirió centrarse en investigar desde su computadora, todo aquello referente al caso, especialmente sobre la Escopolamina, sabía a grandes rasgos sobre ello, pocos datos, pero ahora tenía una excusa para profundizar su conocimiento y él, que era diestro con el uso y el entendimiento de las sustancias químicas, no tardó en tener una idea, casi concreta, de cómo se había manipulado aquella droga. Sabía que Jim estaba detrás, pero necesitaba pruebas para ello, no podía acusarlo así nada más o eso alertaría a Moriarty, tenía que moverse solo con extrema cautela.

Entonces, cuando se topó con la reseña de una empresa farmacéutica, Sherlock encontró algo que lo desconcertó: Vio la foto de un hombre que, según el sitio, había sido el responsable de una investigación importante para la empresa… la memoria de Sherlock se encendió de inmediato, recordaba ese rostro perfectamente, había visto a ese hombre saliendo del bar de Irene una vez, junto con Jim y otros hombres. Definitivamente Moriarty estaba detrás de todo eso y tenía que investigar, Scotland Yard no lo haría, al menos no de la manera correcta, así que tocaba valerse con sus propios medios.

La hora avanzaba y ya debía prepararse, volvió a tomarse una ducha, se podría decir que gustaba de estar impecable antes de salir, luego se vistió como siempre, de negro, y su chaqueta de cuero. Se miró al espejo mientras esparcía un poco de perfume en su cuello. Esto lo consideraba un placer culposo, puesto que le parecía estúpido, pero le gustaba andar por ahí oliendo bien. El piercing en su labio resaltaba ante su piel pálida y sus rizos oscuros, limpios y desordenados… eso le recordó los rubios cabellos de John, él no tenía la suavidad de esos cabellos perfectos. Sonrió de lado sabiendo que pasaría todo ese día al lado de su novio y, por un momento, la investigación de la droga de Moriarty quedó en segundo plano.

Un par de minutos después, Sherlock subía al bus directo a la universidad. Podría tomar un taxi, tenía dinero aún de lo que le daban sus padres al mes, últimamente no estaba gastándolo en drogas y alcohol como antes, ahora lo quería gastar en John Watson. Tal vez en alcohol, en comida o en condones y, sobre todo, lubricantes. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír como un idiota, hasta que, como llamándolo con la mente, recibió un mensaje del rubio.

_Sherlock, estoy en la cafetería, ¿ya estás llegando?_

No dudó en responder de inmediato.

_Estoy cerca.  
Pasaré a verte antes de ir a clase.  
SH_

_Estoy con Mike, no te molesta ¿verdad? Me refiero a que sepa de nosotros, a mí no me importaría, es un buen chico._

Sherlock frunció el ceño, realmente no sabía si John conocía la amistad que tenía con Mike, realmente jamás se había puesto a pensar en ello, pero, de todas maneras, aquella pregunta le resultó algo tonta.

_¿Piensas decirle lo de anoche?  
SH_

_No, ¿por qué haría eso?..._

_Entonces no tienes porqué preguntarme si me molesta.  
Conozco a Mike y si incluso no le gustara, me importaría una puta mierda.  
SH_

_Entonces ¿te molestaría que le contara lo de anoche? ;)_

_No, pero en realidad sería algo incómodo.  
Estuviste maravilloso siendo tu primera vez con un chico, John.  
SH_

_Digamos que tuve un buen estímulo…_

El rizado sonrió divertido mientras recordaba el momento en el que tuvo, por primera vez y sin descaro, el gran miembro de su novio ante él.

_Podría decir lo mismo.  
La tienes bastante grande, por cierto.  
SH_

_Jajajajajaja no te vi adolorido en la mañana, Sherlock. No me dijiste nada tampoco._

_Creo que fue culpa de tu madre.  
No me duele, solo estoy algo sensible.  
SH_

_Podría revisarte si quieres, soy doctor._

_Técnicamente, aun no lo eres, pero acepto.  
Puedes hacerme exámenes de rutina.  
SH_

_Te voy a dar una revisión completa, Sherlock. Y te va a gustar todo lo que te voy a hacer._

_No lo dudo, John…  
SH_

_Te voy a dar tan duro que no caminarás en una semana._

La conversación había tomado un rumbo bastante interesante y Sherlock debía admitir que le estaba gustando mucho.

_Eso suena tentador.  
¿Puedo tomar tu palabra?  
SH_

_Por favor, hazlo. Gritarás mi nombre, Sherlock, te lo juro._

_Como anoche…  
SH_

_No, lo de anoche no se va a comparar, estábamos un poco cautelosos de no hacer ruido. Esta vez pienso hacerte mío en todas las posiciones posibles y escucharte gemir toda la noche ;)_

_Me gustó escuchar tus gruñidos cuando te corriste.  
SH_

_¿Te gustó? Hice lo posible para no gritar, tuve un buen orgasmo. Sherlock, por cierto, ¿estás seguro que estás bien? Anoche fue algo complicado entrar y temí hacerte daño :/_

_Estoy bien.  
Y me gustó como se sentía.  
SH_

_Sí, me di cuenta por cómo te estremecías, me excitabas demasiado, Sherlock._

Entonces, Sherlock sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su entrepierna y entendió de una que empezaba a excitarse. No habría sido un problema; sin embargo, estaba en el bus, con personas a su alrededor y con un pantalón no tan suelto como para disimular una erección.

_Fue increíble.  
¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa?  
SH_

_Ok… creí que te estaba gustando. Lo siento…_

_Sí me gusta que hablemos de eso.  
El problema es que se me está poniendo dura.  
SH_

_Jajajajajajaajajaja joder, Sherlock, ¡¿en serio?! Jajajajaja te puedo imaginar sonrojado en el bus xD_

_Pagarás por esto, John Watson.  
SH_

_Podría venirme en tu boca como castigo._

Mierda, esa idea sonaba de maravilla y su cuerpo respondía físicamente ante esa imagen mental.

_Me gusta esa idea.  
Cambiemos de tema.  
SH_

_O podría jalártela con mi boca, de paso te devuelvo el favor porque estuviste espectacular cuando me lo hiciste anoche._

Sherlock tragó saliva algo nervioso ante lo que leía, de verdad le gustaban las ideas de John y él le propondría otras más, pero su entrepierna estaba en camino a hacerse notar bastante rápido sin importar cuanta gente se encuentre presente.

_Está dicho entonces, ese será tu castigo.  
John, por favor, hablemos de otra cosa.  
SH_

Miró a su alrededor por un momento, luego le echó un vistazo a su entrepierna, al menos no parecía notarse del todo, si John dejaba de hablar de ello, todo estaría bien. Esperó un minuto y la respuesta no llegó, el rizado supuso que era por Mike, que al igual que él en el bus con su peligrosa erección, John no podría dejar ver aquellos textos subidos de tono. Pasado casi los dos minutos, Sherlock guardó su teléfono, era obvio que Mike no dejaría avanzar esa conversación, pero de igual manera no tenía importancia, ya que estaba a casi cinco minutos de llegar a la universidad.

Cuando entró al centro de estudios, Sherlock aceleró sus pasos de manera inconsciente, no importaba si había pasado la noche con él, siempre tenía las mismas ganas de verlo como si no lo hubiese visto en semanas. Desvió su camino directo a la cafetería, traía sus manos en la chaqueta mientras caminaba y una sonrisa en el rostro, una que se hizo todavía más grande al ver a John sentado al lado de Mike, este lo vio y de inmediato se levantó a su encuentro. Tal vez traía las mismas ganas de verlo que él.

—Hola—

Saludó Sherlock conteniendo sus ganas de besarlo, él lo haría sin problema, pero no estaba seguro si John estaría cómodo mostrando su recién descubierta inclinación sexual

—No pude responderte el último mensaje, Mike me habló—

—Lo imaginé—

El rizado se percató de la mirada de John hacia sus pantalones, por lo que supo que había recordado la conversación que habían tenido por mensajes. Cuando el rubio lo miró sugestivamente, Sherlock se sintió privilegiado de ser el causante de los nuevos pensamientos eróticos del chico.

—Y entonces ¿se te puso duro? — John rió divertido

—No mucho. No vuelvas a hablarme de eso cuando estoy en el trasporte público— regañó

Su novio lo tomó de la cintura acercándolo a él hasta que sus rostros se acercaran, no pudo evitar sonreír en complicidad porque sabía que eso estaría causando una gran impresión en Mike, quien, desde el rabillo del ojo, podía verlo con la boca abierta del shock.

—Ya se lo dijiste a Mike ¿verdad? — aún mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos

—Estuve a punto, pero entonces te vi llegar—

—Te voy a besar, John Watson— susurró con deseo

—Estaría loco si me opusiera a eso—

Sherlock rio divertido para luego besar los labios de John, pasando suavemente su lengua en uno de los labios de su novio, este lo correspondió formándose así un amoroso beso entre ambos.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, juntaron sus frentes mientras se miraban con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué está haciendo Mike? — preguntó John

Sherlock sonrió y alzó la cabeza mirando en dirección a su amigo.

—Hola, Mike— saludó el rizado sacando finalmente sus manos de la chaqueta

Sonrió divertido ante la reacción de Mike, podía decirse que jamás lo había visto tan impresionado antes. Después, Sherlock no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver que fue tomado de la mano para ser llevado dentro de la cafetería, ignorando por completo algunas miradas de los presentes, ciertamente a él le valía poco, pero ver que John no tenía problemas hacía que se sintiera más enamorado de él.

—Ok, esto es… esto es bastante sorpresivo— dijo Mike apenas ingresaron —Sherlock, amigo, ¿es en serio? —

—No hagas preguntas estúpidas, Mike—

Sherlock rodó los ojos y se colocó al lado de su novio, tenía que irse en un momento, no tendría sentido sentarse.

—Pues, lo siento, ¡jamás te había visto así! — Mike traía los ojos bastante abiertos junto con una sonrisa incrédula y divertida a la vez en el rostro

—No me conocía aún— dijo John

—Una pena, así no hubiera sido un sabelotodo egocéntrico y altanero todo el tiempo—

—Sigo siendo un sabelotodo egocéntrico y altanero— dijo Sherlock

—Sí, es verdad, hablo estupideces—

Sherlock no pudo evitar reír divertido, al igual que John. Mike sabía mucho de él, era bastante justificada su manera de reaccionar ante su relación, le contaría un par de cosas incluso si no fuera porque debía estar en camino a su clase.

—Debo irme, ¿a qué hora acaba tu última clase? —

El rizado rosó suavemente su mano en el brazo de su novio como para llamar su atención.

—Hoy acabo a las ocho y media—

—Te espero aquí a esa hora—

—Está bien— el rubio sonrió ampliamente — ¿Asistirás a otras clases hoy? —

—No, pero me las arreglaré para esperarte—

Se agachó un poco para besar a John como despedida, un beso rápido, pero con mucho cariño.

—Iremos a comer una hamburguesa, como esa noche—

—Suena bien— respondió John

—Adiós, Mike— se despidió Sherlock

—Nos vemos, Sherlock—

Dicho esto, Sherlock salió de la cafetería directo a su aburrida y tediosa clase. Como siempre, sin encanto, casi nada nuevo había sacado de la teoría del tema del día y su trabajo, también como siempre, había obtenido una buena calificación. Lo único estimulante en la universidad era John Watson, el resto era todo terriblemente aburrido.

Luego de terminar su clase, Sherlock tenía pensado ir a la biblioteca a completar su investigación personal, si bien ya tenía una idea concreta, quería entenderlo del todo.

Tal vez tener a John en su cabeza la causaba efectos secundarios, porque no había recordado el mensaje de Jim hasta que lo vio, sorpresivamente, dentro de la universidad cuando caminaba hacia la biblioteca. Evitó demostrar su impresión, sabía que Jim había abandonado la universidad, por lo que ingresar no era fácil, necesitaba la identificación actual que todo alumno debía tener, este se entregaba en la entrada y la computadora mostraba los registros de la persona. ¿Cómo lo obtuvo? Y si era uno falso ¿para qué tanta molestia en hacerlo si ya no estudiaba ahí? ¿tenía a algún contacto con él dentro del centro de estudios? Sus vendedores no contaban ya que con ellos se reunía en las calles u otros lugares.

—Sabía que me ignorarías, amor, así que entré a buscarte—

Jim traía puesto un llamativo pantalón de cuadros negro y rojo, muy pegado a su cuerpo, sus botas largas, una camiseta con un logo de banda de metal (de esas que son imposibles de leer) y una vieja chaqueta de cuero con parches por todos lados. Sus innumerables cadenas hacían ruido a cada paso que daba, el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano no era precisamente de tabaco, así que el fuerte olor de la marihuana llegó a Sherlock despertando unos fuertes deseos de aspirar hondo hasta llenar sus pulmones de una de sus drogas más habituales.

— ¿Cómo entraste? — dijo tratando de ignorar el olor

—Oh, vamos, mi amor, tú eres el genio aquí ¿no? Puedes deducirlo—

—No tengo tiempo para estupideces—

Sherlock siguió caminando con la intención de dejar atrás a Jim, pero este se adelantó bloqueándole el camino.

—Espera, Sherlock, solo quiero hablar, ¿de acuerdo? — Sherlock lo miró —Y no te preocupes, tuve tiempo de alistarme— hizo un ademán con las manos mostrándose a sí mismo —Me bañé y me puse ropa nueva— sonrió coqueto —Prefiero algo menos producido, pero sé que te gusta esta movida, así que me lucí para ti—

—Déjame en paz, Moriarty—

—Venga, mira, tengo uno aquí. Solo para ti—

Jim sacó un cigarrillo de marihuana de su chaqueta entregándosela de inmediato, Sherlock observó el objeto por unos segundos sintiéndose tentado a aceptar la oferta, no quería faltar a su promesa, no quería fallarle a John, pero tener eso en sus manos era bastante tentador.

—Amor, sé que estás intentando dejarlo, ya no compras mis mierdas, pero un cigarrillo no te hará nada, has probado cosas más fuertes—

Sherlock suspiró — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —

—Solo quería verte—

—Habla ya, Moriarty –

Jim sonrió divertido para luego quitarle el cigarrillo de la mano.

—Si no lo vas a usar, no quiero desperdiciarlo— lo guardó —De acuerdo, te diré la verdad—

Sherlock observó de pies a cabeza a Jim, no leía consumo de drogas, al menos no recientemente, tampoco sentía algún olor desagradable. Llevaba un arma en la cintura, lo podía deducir por el ligero bulto debajo de su camiseta la cual era muy bien disimulada con la chaqueta de cuero.

—Vine solo para saber de ti, para hablar, tú sabes, como antes—

El rizado se quedó en silencio, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sabía que esa no era la verdadera razón.

—Joder, está bien— Jim rodó los ojos —Solo quería ponerte al día con lo de Sebastian Moran—

Sherlock no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido, frunció el ceño intentando anticiparse a las intenciones de Moriarty, ¿qué ganaba exactamente delatándose con él?

—Siempre fuiste tú el que estuvo detrás de todo— dijo más para sí mismo

Moriarty sonrió divertido —Sabía que no era necesario venir a ponerte al día con todo esto, era claro que lo descubrirías, Sherlock, eres mil veces mejor investigando que esos inútiles de Scotland Yard, pero, mierda, tenía tantas ganas de verte que… —

— ¿Cómo lograste modificar esa droga? — interrumpió

A Sherlock no le gustan los rodeos, preguntó lo que realmente importaba, ya que saber de quién quería información Moriarty (razón por la cual Adam Bennet terminó asesinado), no importaba tanto ahora.

—Oh— Jim rió divertido —Mierda, Sherlock, por eso te amo. Eres jodidamente inteligente, podría follarte sin problemas mientras deduces un asesinato en la misma escena del crimen—

El cerebro de Sherlock empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad, los contactos con farmacéuticas, manipulación de la droga, mafia, ventas. Podía estar seguro de que ya podía entender bien los planes de Jim.

—Quieres vender esa droga, hacer tu propia mafia con tu propia droga—

Jim frunció el ceño mostrándose algo confundido, algo que desconcertó a Sherlock por completo.

—A ver, a ver, ¿mafia? ¿en serio crees que eso es lo que quiero? —

Vio sorpresa en el rostro de Jim, como si no esperase que su deducción fuese… incorrecta.

—Ese es el negocio de cual me insistías, mejoraste una droga la cual venderás a grandes… —

—Espera, amor— interrumpió Jim —no pretendas que te diga todo lo que… bueno, todo lo que tenía planeado a tu lado ¿verdad? Además, lo estás haciendo mal, creo que subestimé tu rapidez de deducción esta vez—

Sherlock se sintió insultado por ese comentario, pero prefirió disimularlo.

—No tienes pruebas que me vinculen ni con el asesinato de Adam Bennet, ni con las drogas, y con drogas, me refiero a mi pequeño negocio y al que acabas de deducir mal— sonrió divertido —así que no me preocupo de esta agradable conversación—

— ¿Por qué estás tan confiado? Sabes que investigaré lo que estás haciendo—

Jim sonrió de lado sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos —Oh, claro que estoy muy confiado, y es porque eso es exactamente lo que quiero que hagas—

El rizado frunció el ceño totalmente desconcertado, ¿acaso todo había sido calculado por Moriarty? ¿por qué? ¿qué era exactamente lo que planeaba con todo eso?... Sherlock tenía más preguntas en su cabeza, la actitud de Jim era demasiado confusa.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —

—Ya te dije, para hablar y… bueno, saber de tu nuevo amigo—

Una alarma sonó en la cabeza de Sherlock, sabía que hablaba de John y eso realmente no le gustaba.

—No tengo un nuevo amigo—

—John, ese tal… John… —

Jim lo miró de manera burlona y por un momento tuvo la sensación de que efectivamente ya conocía al rubio.

— ¿Sigues con eso? No voy a perder mi tiempo por tus estúpidos celos, Moriarty— disimuló desinterés

— ¡Exacto! ¡Celos! Sherlock, tengo celos de quien se te acerque y ¿sabes por qué? Porque tú no dejas que cualquiera lo haga— Jim se acercó un poco más quedando casi a centímetros de su rostro —Y cualquiera que lo haga, mi amor, cualquiera que se atreva a tocar tu hermoso cuerpo, sabrá quién es Jim Moriarty—

El rizado no tenía que analizar a Jim para saber que realmente hablaba en serio, ahora más que nunca supo que debía mantener a John alejado de todo lo que tenga que ver con Moriarty. Debía intentar desviar la conversación para evitar que Jim se sienta más interesado en John.

—Crees que aún te daré el culo ¿no es así? — dijo Sherlock sonriendo de lado

—Oh, Sherlock, es cuestión de tiempo hasta que ya no aguantes, porque no creo que seas de los que se tocan ¿verdad? —

— ¿Qué tan seguro estás de eso? —

Jim lo miró un poco confundido por unos segundos, pero no demoró en mostrar un gran gesto de sorpresa, formando una enorme "o" con sus labios.

— ¡¿Ya empezaste a tocar tus partecitas privadas, mi amor?! — rió divertido — Y... ¿piensas en mí cuando lo haces o ya también vez porno? —

—Solo te lo diré una vez, Moriarty, lo que pasó entre tú y yo no… —

— ¡Entonces yo te daré el culo, Sherlock! — interrumpió —Solo has usado ese maravilloso pene con Irene, eso lo sé bien y estoy seguro de que te da curiosidad de saber cómo se siente si lo usas en un culo que sí te ponga—

Sherlock se vio sorprendido de sí mismo al darse cuenta que ahora, todo lo que sentía por Jim, no era nada más que hartazgo y asco, de hecho, nunca le gustó del todo aquellos chistes obscenos que siempre solía decir, le daban gracia apenas, pero no pasaba de eso. Ahora era todo completamente lo puesto, ¿cómo había sido posible que antes le haya agradado una persona así?

—Eres repulsivo— respondió con desprecio

Jim empezó a reír —No, no lo soy, solo me encanta follar y lo digo así, sin más. Eso te solía gustar ¿recuerdas? —

—Nunca me gustó—

—No me mientas, Sherlock— Jim lo tomó de la cintura —Cuando te daba por el culo y te susurraba todo lo que pensaba hacerte luego, me gritabas porque no me detenga, que te diera más fuerte y más… profundo— la última palabra había sido pronunciada en un susurro

—Vuélveme a tocar y te parto la cara— amenazó Sherlock, su cuerpo rechazaba aquel contacto, especialmente sabiendo que ahora solo le pertenecía a John Watson

Jim solo sonrió para luego soltarlo lentamente —No cualquiera te ofrecerá el culo, Sherlock, no gratis—

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, hay muchas putas como tú allá afuera—

—No me entiendes, amor, no cualquiera te ofrecerá el culo porque eres Sherlock Holmes. El sin amigos Sherlock Holmes—

Ese resultó ser un comentario más doloroso que el de su "lenta" deducción.

—Quien te ofrezca el culo a ti, específicamente a ti, será alguien a quien realmente le intereses ¿comprendes? Yo lo haría con gusto, sabes que me muero por eso, solo debes animarte. Puedes darme toda la noche, puedes partirme en dos si quieres, yo me dejaré hacer solo por ti—

Las manos de Jim subieron por su pecho lentamente mientras se acercaba amenazando con darle un beso, Sherlock quiso alejarse, pero sin previo aviso, es tomado de la chaqueta para ser jalado bruscamente, Moriarty aprovechó la obligada y tensa proximidad para posar su mano en el trasero de Sherlock apretándolo suavemente.

—Sabes que me gustas, Sherlock, nunca me dejarás gustar… —

Tenerlo tan cerca estremeció el cuerpo de Sherlock, pero no de buena manera, era como estar al lado de algo desagradable y te obliguen a permanecer ahí. Molesto, levantó su mano para apretar fuertemente el cuello de Jim haciendo que este lo soltase al instante; sin embargo, Moriarty no parecía incómodo del todo.

—Ah… Sher… —

—Puedo romperte el cuello ahora mismo— dijo el rizado con odio en su tono de voz —te advertí que no volvieras a tocarme—

—Me… me excitas… — Jim se burló como pudo

Sherlock lo soltó empujándolo con fuerza al mismo tiempo, esto hizo que Jim retrocediera unos pasos mientras se tomaba el cuello intentando tomar aire.

—Sherlock… — rió divertido —Tengo gustos masoquistas, lo que acabas de hacerme me la pondría dura en un minuto—

Ya estaba harto, realmente podría matarlo en esos momentos y todo se solucionaría de una sola vez, pero debía controlarse, una pelea con él llamaría la atención demasiado y sus vínculos con él serían aún más notorios. Era mejor, por el bien especialmente de John, que dejara las cosas en paz antes de que más personas notaran la conversación que estaban teniendo. No eran muchos los estudiantes que pasaban cerca de ellos, pero de todas maneras ya eran testigos.

—La pasamos tan bien antes, pero ahora simplemente me repugnas. Lo único que me obliga a ver tu patético rostro es la mierda que estás armando—

Sherlock pudo notar que sus palabras habían tenido un efecto en Jim, ya que la sonrisa de este había desaparecido para ser reemplazada por una expresión de enojo e ira.

—Cierra la boca, hijo de tu puta madre, podríamos volverla a pasar tan bien como antes, pero ahora ni compras mis drogas. Quiero devuelta al Sherlock de antes, al que le entraba a todo, al que se lanzaba ¡sin que le importara una puta mierda las consecuencias! —

—Mueve tu estúpido trasero de mi camino, Moriarty—

— ¡Estás así por un…! —

Jim hizo una pausa con duda, como si lo que estuvo a punto de decir hubiese sido una mala idea. Eso hizo a Sherlock fruncir el ceño extrañado, lo conocía bien, pudo deducir que había algo en la cabeza de Jim, pero por alguna razón, estaba quedándose con la información para él mismo.

—De acuerdo— Moriarty emitió una pequeña risa burlona, intentando controlar el disgusto de hace unos segundos —Lo verás de todas maneras y cuando pase, lo voy a disfrutar—

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó inmediatamente

—Vas a llorar, Sherlock Holmes y así sabrás que yo tuve toda la razón—

— ¿Jim Moriarty amenazando? — se burló el rizado

—No es amenaza, solo te voy adelantando un hecho, mi amor. Yo soy perfecto para ti, lo vas a tener que entender a las malas—

Sherlock dedujo rápidamente que hablaba de las drogas, Moriarty aun lo quería con él en aquel "negocio". No estaba seguro si eso estaba a su favor, Jim sabía de su investigación y a pesar de ello lo quería con él… ¿qué se le estaba escapando para no entender los planes de Moriarty? Si no lo entendía, nunca podría adelantarse a las acciones del chico.

El rizado no respondió, solo siguió su camino haciendo a un lado a Jim empujándolo con su brazo, este solo lo quedó mirando con una odiosa sonrisa. Sherlock no volteó en todo el camino, no se sintió amenazado, pero cuando llegó a la biblioteca y volteó por un segundo solo por curiosidad, no vio a Moriarty por ningún lado.

Odiaba no poder deducir los planes de Jim Moriarty, él podría cuidarse solo y si por algún motivo, alguien saliera herido, el hecho de no haberlo predicho no lo afectaría más que como una pequeña falla en su desempeño; sin embargo, ahora tenía a John con él y que sea tan íntimo con él, le guste o no, lo acercaba también a Moriarty.

No estaba seguro si Jim ya lo había visto, si ya lo conocía, pero en toda la desagradable conversación que había tenido, John solo había sido pronunciado para joderlo, por lo que no parecía tener planes con él, al menos no por ahora que su relación con John aún no era, por decirlo así, ya sabido por todos. No quería ocultar su relación, no lo haría, cuidaría a John con su vida si era posible, así que si Jim intentara algo contra el rubio cuando se enterase, Sherlock se encargaría personalmente de desaparecer a este hijo de puta de Inglaterra.

Habían pasado varias horas, Sherlock había perdido la cuenta, un libro llevaba a otro y luego siguieron los garabatos hechas de fórmulas que lo ayudaban a desarrollar sus teorías. Era algo frustrante no poder hacerlo directamente en un laboratorio, pero podía estar seguro de sus resultados, estaba casi seguro de saber cómo había sido modificada aquella droga, solo tenía que confirmarlo con experimentos, aunque conseguir lo necesario para ello era jodidamente difícil e ilegal, ni siquiera Mycroft lo ayudaría con ello.

_Sherlock, necesito que me hables sobre Jim Moriarty. Llámame urgente._

Un mensaje de Lestrade lo interrumpió en medio de su investigación, Sherlock sonrió de lado, sabía que lo necesitarían tarde o temprano. "Te daré una patada en el culo", dijo más para sí mismo mientras escribía su respuesta.

_Estoy fuera del caso, ¿recuerdas?  
Ocupado, no me jodas.  
SH_

Llegar a Moriarty era más que obvio, pero sabía que sería temporal ya que Jim sabía cómo hacer sus jugadas, la policía no encontraba pruebas en su contra, solo era un sospechoso más y de ahí no pasaba, por eso Sherlock era perfecto para el caso, él sabía cómo derrumbarlo, pero debía hacerlo a su manera, la cual era mucho más efectiva que la de Lestrade y su equipo. Ahora que lo necesitaban, Sherlock no quería tomarse la molestia de ser parte de ello, ya que no encontrarían ninguna conexión y nuevamente Moriarty saldría limpio. El rizado no perdería el tiempo, él sabía que Jim era el que estaba detrás de todo, pero si quería atraparlo, debía tener cuidado con sus pasos.

_No estoy jugando, Sherlock, tú tienes contacto con él. Es una orden policial cuando te digo que debes venir a ser interrogado._

Sherlock decidió ignorar aquel mensaje, era inútil. Avanzaría más rápido si trabajaba solo esta vez y, aunque suene irónico, se sentía más seguro cuidándose la espalda él mismo que confiando en la policía. Entonces, en vez de responder el mensaje, decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso ingresando a sus redes sociales, estas habían sido algo descuidadas desde que había entrado en el caso de Adam Bennet y luego con sus encuentros con John.

No encontró casi nada interesante hasta que se topó con un recordatorio que la misma red social le había mandado. Hace unos meses, se había registrado como asistente a un concierto tributo a su banda favorita, varios grupos locales se presentarían y el concierto pintaba muy bien y se daría a cabo esa misma noche, lo había olvidado por completo con todo el alboroto de las últimas semanas. Sonrió de lado, sabía con quién iría porque era un hecho que no se perdería tal evento, además, era entrada libre, por lo que preocuparse por el ingreso del rubio no era problema.

Sherlock decidió mandarle un mensaje a John, sabía que aceptaría, ya había visto en él aquel gusto de ir contra las reglas, de enfrentar cierto peligro y sentir la adrenalina. El ser "correcto" todo el tiempo no le había permitido disfrutar de ese placer en toda su vida.

_Hay un buen concierto esta noche, ¿vamos?  
SH_

La respuesta no demoró mucho, por supuesto.

_¿Lo de la hamburguesa sigue en pie?_

_Iremos luego de comer.  
SH_

_¡Vamos! ;)_

_Te veo en la cafetería más tarde.  
SH_

El resto del día pasó relativamente rápido para él, luego de haberse sumergido en libros, llenar hojas completas con fórmulas y otras notas, Sherlock entró a su palacio mental para hacer un análisis más profundo y complementarlo con sus datos almacenados anteriormente. Recuerdos con Jim, aquellos que nunca eliminó también fueron utilizados dándole al rizado una sospecha de que la idea de la modificación de esa droga, al parecer, no había sido planeada hace relativamente poco. Sentía que estaba avanzando, tal vez poco, pero lo hacía y no le molestaba, puesto que sabía que, si Moriarty quería que lo investigara, era porque tenía algo para él. Usaría eso a su favor en su momento para atraparlo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, todo seguía igual: el cómodo silencio de la biblioteca, el cómodo sillón de aquel tétrico pasillo que todo el mundo evitaba y la poca espaciosa mesa llena de libros con su único cuaderno de apuntes lleno de garabatos, solo entendible para su prodigiosa mente. Miró su reloj, ocho y quince minutos se mostraba, sintió su estómago reaccionar a la idea de reunirse con John, tal vez esas eran las famosas mariposas que describe la gente, esas que tienes cuando te enamoras. Claro, Sherlock prefirió describirlo como un reflejo a su estado emocional, puesto que así sonaba mucho mejor.

Guardó sus cosas en su mochila y cuando tomó su celular, este figuraba cuatro mensajes sin leer por parte de Lestrade y seis llamadas perdidas del mismo. Le valió poco, no tenía ánimos de perder el tiempo en eso. Luego de devolver los libros a su lugar y finalmente salir de la biblioteca, su reloj marcaba poco más de las ocho y media, John llegaría pronto a la cafetería para encontrarse con él, así que caminó a un paso ligeramente rápido hasta llegar.

John no llegaba aún, tal vez recién estaba saliendo de la clase, solo debía esperar. Los minutos pasaron mientras que Sherlock se encontraba sentado, justo en una de las sillas en donde John y Mike habían estado esa tarde. Ya eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando decidió llamar a John para saber dónde estaba; sin embargo, antes de que lo haga, pudo ver a través de la pared de vidrio a su novio, pero no estaba solo, estaba con Mary.

Sherlock tal vez no se consideraba celoso, él sabía que los celos son solo un reflejo de la falta de confianza en uno mismo, pero mierda, ese era su novio con su ex hablando de quien sabe qué, no quería caer en el cliché, pero le ardía el pensar que la chica estuviese intentando recuperarlo. Le había costado convencer a John sobre sus sentimientos como para permitirlo, así que salió de la cafetería directo al encuentro de ambos chicos.

Cuando recibió la sorprendida mirada de Mary, Sherlock no se inmutó en demostrar su relación con John, ya no tendría que esconderlo como antes.

—John— llamó el rizado recibiendo una rápida mirada por parte de su novio

—Lo lamento, no recordaba que tenía tu cuaderno. Lo traeré mañana— respondió John a lo que fuera que Mary le hubiese dicho

Si quería sincerarse, el rizado no se sintió bien al ver que John apenas le dio una fugaz mirada cuando lo llamó, tal vez estaba algo nervioso por tener a Mary al frente. Pero a él le importaba una mierda Mary, eran novios ahora y no lo ocultaría a nadie lo que sentía, así que, como dándose su lugar sutilmente, tomó la mano de John entrelazando sus dedos con los del rubio. Sentir que John lo correspondía apretando ligeramente su mano hizo que su pecho se hinche de orgullo por ello.

—Mary… — continuó John

—No puedo creerlo— susurró ella con los ojos completamente abiertos — ¿Tú y Sherlock Holmes…? —

— ¿Novios? Sí —

Sherlock se adelantó, quería tener el placer de ser el primero en decirlo.

—Es decir… John, tú terminaste conmigo por… por… —

—Mary, escucha, si tienes algo que decir por el hecho de que somos hombres, será mejor que ahorres tus palabras—

¿Acaso había algo que pudiera hacer a John Watson menos perfecto? Simplemente adoró como el rubio no dudó en defender su relación.

—Ay, John, no seas ridículo, ¿quién está hablando de eso? —

Un pequeño silencio se presentó entre los tres, Sherlock pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro de John y no lo culpaba, debía admitir que también se sentía algo sorprendido por esa respuesta.

—Creí que me habías dejado por alguna estúpida con diez centímetros más de altura que yo— Mary sonaba bastante sorprendida, pero curiosamente también se veía divertida —Me di cuenta de cómo se miraban ese día en la fiesta, pero no creí que fuera a más… o tal vez no quería creerlo—

Mary dio una pausa mirándolo por unos segundos, como si algo hubiese venido a su mente en ese momento, Sherlock creyó, por un momento, que la chica estaba pensando en Molly y la relación que había tenido en aquel tiempo con ella

—John— continuó Mary —yo te creía completamente hétero—

—No lo es—

—Lo soy—

Tanto Sherlock como John hablaron al mismo tiempo y así mismo se miraron cuando se dieron cuenta de sus respuestas.

—Tú no eres hetero, John, ¿qué mierda sería yo entonces? — Sherlock debía admitir que se sintió ofendido por la respuesta de su novio

—Sherlock, yo no soy… tú me gustas, pero no soy gay—

— ¿Qué?... — realmente no tenía idea de que John pudiese formular una respuesta tan estúpida — ¿Acaso te estás escuchando? —

John lo miró en silencio por unos segundos, podía ver la vergüenza en sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, el rubio sonrió forzosamente para luego mirar a Mary.

—Mary, tendrás tu cuaderno mañana ¿de acuerdo? — le dio un vistazo a su reloj —Discúlpanos, pero ya es tarde, nos tenemos que ir—

Al menos John había decidido terminar con la conversación, Sherlock ya quería irse; sin embargo, la chica no dudó en detener a su novio tomándolo del brazo.

—Espera, John… —

El rizado podría haberle dicho su vida solo por eso, pero para no hacerle pasar un mal rato a su novio, decidió guardarse para sí mismo las palabras más hirientes que tenía pensado.

—Ya debemos irnos ¿qué es lo que quieres? — dijo con molestia, eso no era tan hiriente ¿verdad?

—De acuerdo, Sherlock— Mary sonrió de lado algo divertida — ¿Qué piensas que le haré? No planeo quitarte al novio—

—No seas estúpida, claro que no harías eso— respondió con el ceño fruncido

Mary le sonrió de lado mirando algo desafiante y divertida — ¿Seguro? — se cruzó de bazos — ¿Y si lo hiciera qué? —

El cerebro de Sherlock empezó a analizar la actitud corporal de la chica, su mirada, sus gestos y finalmente sus palabras. La dedujo en unos cuantos segundos. No vio malas intenciones en ella, de hecho, vio comprensión, vio tristeza y cierto afecto. Comprendió que no sería realmente una amenaza para él, podía estar seguro de que ella realmente estaba enamorada de John y eso incluía verlo feliz.

—No podrías— respondió simplemente

Mary volvió a sonreír y así pudo comprender que ambos se habían entendido perfectamente con solo mirarse. Se sintió sorprendido, aquella noche en la fiesta se había dado cuenta que la chica no era común, pero el comprenderse con mirarse había sido ciertamente una sorpresa para él.

Pero, así sea una copia fiel de la mente de Sherlock, ver a la chica abrazar a John jamás sería algo agradable para él, pero sintió que sería jodidamente ridículo interrumpir ese maldito abrazo.

—No olvides mi cuaderno ¿si? —

John asintió algo sorprendido y Mary le dio una pequeña caricia en el rostro para despedirse, Sherlock simplemente odió ver eso.

—Adiós, Sherlock— se despidió, pero el rizado no contestó

Por fin Mary se alejaba, así que no perdió tiempo y jaló ligeramente a John para seguir con los planes de esa noche. Se quedaron en silencio, Sherlock no estaba seguro si John estuviera molesto, pero para ser sinceros, sería él el que debería estar molesto.

Como sea, el rizado decidió dejar eso de lado.

— ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? — preguntó Sherlock

—Sherlock— John se detuvo y lo soltó para mirarlo y hablarle seriamente —Preferiría que respetaras el tema sobre mis preferencias y me dejaras hablar por mí mismo—

—Lo que dijiste no tuvo sentido, John—

—No lo tuvo para ti, pero sí para mí. Me gustas y eres un chico, pero no soy gay—

Sherlock frunció el ceño, lo que decía John no tenía ningún sentido.

—Sherlock— suspiró —eres el primer chico que alguna vez me ha gustado ¿de acuerdo?, pero no me considero gay porque sé que me gustan las mujeres y no sé si pueda fijarme en otro chico tampoco—

Muy bien, eso había sonado bastante halagador. Sherlock lo dedujo hace mucho, sabía que era el primero, pero escucharlo de la boca del mismo John era mucho más placentero.

—Soy el único chico que te gusta— reafirmó Sherlock

— ¡Sí! Eres el único, mierda—

— ¿Seré el único siempre? — Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír divertido

El rubio sonrió divertido sobando con pereza su rostro con su mano mientras negaba con la cabeza, como desaprobando de antemano lo que estaba por decir.

—Tal parece que mis gustos son los altos con rizos, color de ojos indefinidos, jodidamente egocéntricos, rebeldes y malditamente inteligentes. No creo que pueda encontrar muchos con esos requisitos—

Y entonces Sherlock jamás en su vida había tenido una sonrisa tan orgullosa como en aquel momento, amaba a John como nunca creyó que podría hacerlo, estaba malditamente loco por él y sentir eso lo hacía jodidamente feliz.

—Yo nunca creí que me llegara a gustar tanto un idiota— dijo tomando el rostro de su novio

— ¿Un idiota? — John levantó una ceja fingiendo no entender

—Todos son idiotas, pero tú, John Watson, eres mi idiota—

Y lo besó, con tanto amor, con tanto sentimiento. Sintió las manos de John tomarlo por la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo.

—En serio me encantas, Sherlock— susurró John una vez el beso finalizó

—Eres perfecto, John—

—Pero dijiste que soy idiota—

—Eres mi idiota perfecto—

Otro amoroso beso se presentó entre ellos nuevamente, las manos del rizado bajaron por el pecho de su novio para tomarlo de la chaqueta y hacer presión aún más contra sus labios, unos segundos más pasaron y finalmente se separaron.

—Vámonos ya, quiero ver el concierto completo— dijo muy sonriente

— ¿Quién toca? — preguntó igualmente el rubio

—Habrá un tributo a Misfits—

—Ah, tu banda favorita—

—Te vas a divertir, te lo prometo—

Empezaron a caminar tomados de la mano, algunas miradas se posaban en ellos en el camino, pero a Sherlock no le importaba. La gente siempre fue una mierda con él, no esperaba menos de ellos ahora que estaba en una relación sentimental.

El concierto empezaría en una hora, tal vez más, pero había prometido a John aquella hamburguesa y no sería exagerar que él también tenía hambre. Su apetito subió un poco desde que su cuerpo empezó a descansar de las drogas, así que perderse la primera hora del concierto no le molestaba tanto, el maldito evento duraría mucho más que una hora.

Así entonces tomaron el bus y Sherlock llevó a John a los asientos finales, el cual tenía cerca de diez pasajeros sin contar con ellos y besuquearse delante de todos sería ganarse disgustos que realmente quería ahorrarse.

—Sherlock, oye, espera… nos van a ver—

John intentaba alejarlo, pero Sherlock no se dejaba, quería besarlo y él estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería.

— ¿Por qué crees que quise que nos sentáramos aquí? Ven—

—Sher… —

Fue divertido para él ver cómo el rubio cedió fácilmente ante su beso, sintió la mano del mismo tomar su rostro y así intensificarlo inmediatamente. Algunos toqueteos, especialmente de su parte, también fueron parte de la fiesta, aunque tuvieron que tomarse ciertos descansos no solo para respirar, sino también para calmar los efectos secundarios, puesto que no sería tan cómodo andar con una erección en los pantalones.

—Oye, ya basta— dijo John entre risas —Sherlock, estamos en un maldito bus—

La mano de Sherlock se metido de manera juguetona por debajo de la camiseta de John haciendo a este estremecerse, especialmente por sentir lo fría que estaba la piel del rizado.

—Mientras no nos escuchen, nadie volteará— susurró

—Espera, espera— John logró alejarlo —Tomemos un descanso… mierda, me vas a provocar una erección, Sherlock—

El rizado suspiró y se recostó en el respaldar del asiento (había estado casi totalmente encima de John mientras lo tenía acorralado contra la ventana) —Sí, está bien, yo también lo necesito— dijo luego de un gran suspiro

—Sherlock… debes parar con eso, en serio. No podemos hacer esto en cualquier lado—

Vio con diversión cómo John acomodaba disimuladamente su miembro por encima del pantalón.

—No veo que me lo impidas tampoco— respondió divertido

—Yo no quería hacerlo en primer lugar—

—Y no demoraste mucho en ceder ¿verdad? —

Recibió una mirada molesta como respuesta, como si John le dijera que se vaya a la mierda, pero sin palabras. Sherlock no pudo evitar reír por eso.

Al llegar, tuvieron que caminar diez minutos hasta el restaurante de comida rápida de Angelo y, como siempre, Sherlock recibió un trato especial (y algo exagerado) por parte del dueño. Presentar a John como su pareja fue lo que más le había gustado, sobre todo por los halagos de Angelo que hacía que su ego subiera de manera peligrosa. Se sentía bien tener a John al lado, era como haber estado toda su vida sin la mitad de su ser sin que él si quiera se hubiese dado cuenta.

Luego de la típica charla de cómo había ayudado a limpiar el nombre del dueño del lugar, finalmente Angelo se retiró para preparar las dos hamburguesas que pidieron.

— ¿Lo ayudaste a que no vaya a la cárcel? — preguntó John con curiosidad

—De hecho, no. Demostré que él no asesinó a nadie, sino que estaba en un lugar completamente distinto robando un auto. Solo lo salvé de una cadena perpetua—

—Entonces, ¿por qué dice que lo salvaste de la cárcel? —

Sherlock se encogió en hombros, ni él entendía la contradicción de Angelo.

— ¿A quién más has ayudado? Sherlock, quiero saber más de ti, cuéntame sobre ti—

Sintió ser jalado de la chaqueta, sonrió mirando de cerca los hermosos ojos azules de su novio.

—Hay cosas que tal vez no quieras saber, John—

—No digas eso, Sherlock. Que hayas decidido dejar las drogas me hace sentir orgulloso de ti—

Sherlock debía sentirse orgulloso de eso también, pero entonces, el recuerdo de Victor vino a su memoria… ¿John se decepcionaría de él si lo supiera?

— ¿Sherlock? —

El rizado estuvo a punto de responder, pero la voz de Angelo lo interrumpió.

— ¡Tengan chicos! — Angelo se hizo paso entre la gente con los pedidos en mano —Con dos porciones de papas fritas más—

—Mierda, muchas gracias— John lo soltó inmediatamente, al parecer estaba muy hambriento

—Gracias, Angelo— agradeció Sherlock

—Vuelvan cuando quieran, todo lo que quieran del menú, gratis—

El rubio sonrió ampliamente mientras Angelo se despedía con una cordial sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza. Sherlock se adelantó y empezó a caminar entre la gente hasta la salida, estar en ese lugar casi repleto de gente lo molestaba un poco, además, ya empezaba sentir que tener la comida en sus manos hacía reclamar su estómago.

Tal como la vez anterior, ambos no hablaron mientras comían, las miradas y las sonrisas eran las únicas cómplices de ellos durante el camino. Llegaron a la plaza, pero no se quedaron, siguieron su camino, la idea era seguir caminando hasta terminar de comer y finalmente tomar un taxi.

La noche continuaba tranquila y agradable, pero entonces, para sorpresa de Sherlock, John insistió con el tema que quedó pendiente en el restaurante.

—Sherlock, lo que hablábamos… sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea— comentó rompiendo el silencio

Sherlock debía admitir que no esperaba conversar con John sobre eso tan pronto, pero, de alguna manera, agradecía que esa tortura de saber de una vez por todas cómo reaccionaría John al saberlo se acabara pronto. Se sintió nervioso, temía que su novio reaccionara de la peor manera, que lo juzgara o que, peor aún, decida alejarse de él. John era lo único que lo sostenía, perderlo sería increíblemente doloroso para él.

Luego de un largo silencio, Sherlock decidió que era el momento de hablar.

—John, si hubiera algo… — tragó saliva —si hubiera algo… malo… conmigo, si yo hubiese hecho algo malo… — y entonces se atrevió a mirarlo — ¿aún estarías a mi lado? —

John lo quedó mirando en silencio por unos segundos…

—Cuando dices malo, ¿a qué te refieres? —

Sherlock desvió su mirada al frente —Me refiero a… a algo que no debí haber hecho, algo que pude haber hecho—

En toda la conversación ellos no habían parado de caminar, pero luego de que John comiera lo poco que quedara de su comida y guardara la envoltura, este se detuvo para hablar mejor con él. Sherlock estaba nervioso, realmente temía perder a John por eso…

—Sherlock, ¿qué ocurre? Dímelo, sea lo que sea, prometo no juzgarte, trataré de comprender ¿entiendes? —

Sherlock dio un gran suspiro dando una mirada al cielo que más parecía una súplica por fuerzas.

—Yo… — sentía su corazón latir rápido, era ahora o nunca. Su vista empezó a nublarse por las amenazas de llorar —yo maté a mi mejor amigo— una lágrima empezó a rodar por su mejilla —Él murió por mi culpa. Yo… mierda… —

Sherlock inmediatamente se limpió la lágrima, no quería llorar, odiaba llorar, pero la culpa que sentía era tan pesada que no podía soportar la pena. Bajó la mirada, estaba avergonzado, expuesto, temeroso de lo que pensaría John. Se sentía desnudo y vulnerable en esos momentos y no le gustaba, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo.

—Sherlock, espera— le tomó de los brazos suavemente haciendo que lo mire a los ojos —No tienes que decírmelo ahora ¿de acuerdo? —

No, Sherlock no podía dejar eso ahí, ya había iniciado su confesión y tenía que terminarlo esa noche, pase lo que pase, John tenía que saber todo sobre eso esa misma noche. Tal vez así, por fin, el peso que llevaba se hacía más ligera.

—No, no, no… necesito… necesito decírtelo ahora o… mierda, John— Sherlock cerró los ojos fuertemente haciendo que sus lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, los recuerdos venían a su memoria como dolorosos flashes que quemaban, que lo torturaban —Tuvimos un accidente y él murió, yo estaba manejando y se suponía que lo cuidaría. Fue mi culpa, no puedo… no puedo con la conciencia, John, no puedo con la idea de saber que… que murió ¡por mi culpa! —

Sherlock se quebró, no pudo más y lloró sintiéndose miserable, sintiéndose como toda una mierda. Estaba preparado para lo que diría John, sea lo que sea, él de todas maneras ya estaba roto por dentro. Entonces, no fueron palabras las que siguieron… sino un abrazo, uno fuerte que, para su sorpresa, lo hizo sentir totalmente seguro, lo reconfortaba prometiéndole que todo estaría bien ahora.

Sherlock sintió sus sentimientos inundarle en ese instante, la culpa y la pena estaban presentes, pero también la tranquilidad, la alegría de saber que John no lo estaba juzgando. Ese abrazo le había dado la respuesta que temía no recibir y eso simplemente aumentó su llanto, correspondió el abrazo rodeando a su novio con sus brazos mientras intentaba callar su llanto en el cuello del mismo.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto, Sherlock—

—Soy un… —

—Sherlock, no, basta de eso— le interrumpió —Todos cometemos errores y algunos son irremediables, pero de ellos aprendemos. Eres un maldito genio, puedes superar eso, joder, Sherlock. Yo estoy contigo, ¿entiendes? No te voy a dejar solo—

¿Qué había hecho después de todo para merecer a John a su lado? Esa pregunta resonó en su mente mientras lloraba abrazando fuertemente a John, se aferró a él como si fuera la única forma de mantenerse vivo, porque ahora sí quería vivir, ahora sí quería sonreír a la luz del día por las mañanas sin lamentarse de haber despertado para ver el Sol.

John Watson era su mundo ahora, su puerto a tierra, su todo.

Cuando finalmente sintió que había llorado lo suficiente, Sherlock se separó un poco de su novio para inmediatamente besarlo, era su única manera de agradecerle el simple hecho de que existiera en ese mundo de pura mierda y decepción.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, John Watson— Sherlock acariciaba el rostro de John con sus pulgares, mirándolo con amor y admiración

—Tú me has cambiado la vida, Sherlock. No tengo idea de lo que hacía antes de conocerte— John sonrió

—Puedo decir lo mismo— respondió Sherlock también con una sonrisa

Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa, pero aún había más en su pasado que lo atormentaba y… tal vez no era necesario que John se enterase de ellas. No, lo de Víctor había sido suficiente y lo menos "grave" de todo, moriría si el rubio lo rechazara si supiera lo demás. Mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

Un beso más y un último abrazo vinieron, las cosas ya estaban dichas, las miradas dijeron lo último y sus almas se sintieron mucho más unidas que antes. Estaban completamente enamorados.

En el taxi, Sherlock disfrutó de las caricias de su novio en su cabeza, este enredaba sus dedos en sus rizos mientras lo abrazaba con un brazo para mantenerlo seguro contra su pecho. Sherlock ya amaba recostarse en John cuando viajaban, no había nada que lo reconfortase más que eso. El silencio también había sido parte del camino; sin embargo, cuando llegaron a su destino, Sherlock aún se sentía un poco afectado por la confesión y su liberación de sentimientos. No estaba acostumbrado a ello, por lo que le era un poco difícil deshacerse de la sensación de estar triste; sin embargo, la mirada y la sonrisa de John le decían que dejara todo eso atrás, que habían llegado al concierto para divertirse y todo lo anterior debía ser olvidado mientras estuvieran ahí.

— ¿Quieres una cerveza? —

Preguntó Sherlock pateando una lata que estaba en su camino, habían estado caminando a paso lento viendo toda clase de chicos y chicas con cigarrillos y cervezas en mano.

—Espera, yo invito, tú siempre lo haces— respondió el rubio

—Sabes que no es necesario, John—

—Cállate—

Sherlock recibió el dinero con una sonrisa y obedeció en silencio, cuando regresó llevó a John, de la mano, por supuesto, entre la gente. Si antes se había sentido jodidamente mal, ahora su estado de ánimo había cambiado totalmente, su banda favorita sonaba y estaba al lado de la persona que amaba. Su cuerpo no resistió y empezó a dar pequeños saltos al ritmo de la música. Cada vez que se acercaban al pogo, su cuerpo se movía aún más, quería unirse a los demás, pero no se atrevía a pedir a John que lo acompañe y, además, el lugar era muy grande como para perderlo de vista.

Entonces, la banda presente empezó a tocar una canción en particular que hizo que el cuerpo del rizado se moviera aún más.

—Mierda, mierda, esa canción es de la puta madre— dijo Sherlock cuando finalmente se detuvieron

— ¿Te quedarás aquí o te unirás al pogo? —

John tuvo que acercase un poco más a él y levantar su voz para que pudiera ser escuchado.

—Me quedaré contigo. Aquí no podría encontrarte— sonrió divertido mientras no paraba de dar saltos

—Yo también me uniría, se supone que estoy aquí para divertirme ¿no? —

Sherlock se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos… ¿en serio John quería unirse a ese mar de gente? Ese concierto no se comparaba como aquella vez en ese bar

— ¿Estás seguro? Eso de ahí no es como a lo que fuimos esa noche— señaló al tumulto de gente que saltaba y se empujaba constantemente

John se encogió en hombros —Quiero intentarlo—

Sherlock sonrió de oreja a oreja, John estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y eso no podía hacerlo más feliz. Amaba unirse al tumulto y sacarse la mierda un buen rato, ahora ese gusto era compartido con su novio.

—No entres mucho o te perderé de vista, John—

Dijo mientras se dirigía a paso rápido al tumulto de gente y de un salto entró siendo empujado inmediatamente de un lado a otro. Los golpes no se hicieron esperar, pero valía madres cuando la música hacía vibrar su pecho, empezó a cantar la canción a todo pulmón y aun así no podía escucharse. Empujó, golpeó, rebotó de un lado a otro y se sentía malditamente bien. La adrenalina le había durado un rato, por lo que John había sido temporalmente olvidado; sin embargo, pudo divisar a tiempo cuando el rubio se unió a ellos de un salto como todo un experto y no pudo evitar reír por ello.

_We're one and for all  
It's just evil all the time  
all the time  
Evil all the time!_

_We are the fiend club  
We are the fiend club  
We are the fiend club  
Not you!  
Not you!_

La mayoría no tomaba descanso tan rápido y Sherlock era de los que se quedaban hasta que los pies no le den para más, así que fueron más de dos canciones las que disfrutó en medio del salvaje y amistoso pogo, aunque un fuerte golpe en la cara lo sacó del trance por un momento, Sherlock siguió entre la gente. No había visto a John en todo ese rato, pero para ser sinceros, sabía lo preocupado y responsable que era su novio, así que de alguna manera sabía que era John quien estaba atento a él para no perderlo.

Pero cuando la banda finalmente había terminado su turno y el tumulto de gente se dispersó, no vio a John por ningún lado. El primer minuto no se preocupó, pero luego empezó a asustarse un poco, encontrar a un rubio de baja estatura en un concierto con esa cantidad de gente sería jodidamente difícil… entonces lo vio, como si se hubiesen llamado con la mente, vio al rubio acercarse a él todo despeinado y desarreglado.

—Mierda, creí que te había perdido, John—

—No, sabía que… Sherlock, te han golpeado—

John miró su rostro con preocupación, Sherlock llevó su mano a su herida dándose cuenta recién que un delgado hilo de sangre caía de su ceja.

—Ah, creo que choqué con alguien o algo, no lo sé, nunca lo supe— sonrió divertido

—Mierda, no lo toques, hay que lavar esa herida—

— ¿Qué? No, ya me ha pasado esto antes—

—No seas imbécil, se te puede infectar, vamos… — John miró a su alrededor — ¿dónde está el baño? —

—John, es ridículo, solo dame un poco de papel—

—No, primero debemos… —

Ya había sido suficiente, cuando John era terco se volvía insufrible, así que decidió callarlo, pero con un beso, uno tan intenso que lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

—Estoy bien, no me jodas como si fueras mi madre— el rizado sonrió divertido

—Idiota— respondió con una sonrisa

La noche continuó y otra banda salió al escenario, Sherlock fue acompañado nuevamente por John en esa especie de baile salvaje y liberador, hasta que, de un momento a otro, lo vio mirándolo entre la gente que disfrutaba del concierto de pie y coreando las canciones. Sherlock aún tenía para rato, así que simplemente siguió en lo suyo. Estaba sudando, sentía su espalda mojada por ello y su cuerpo ya empezaba a sentir los primeros estragos del estrepitoso baile.

Cuando el ritmo de la música cambió a uno más suave, la gente nuevamente se disipó, Sherlock aprovechó ese momento para ir al encuentro de John, además, aquella canción ameritaba un pequeño acercamiento con él y no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad. Se acercó a su novio directo a su cuello donde depositó un cariñoso beso.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó John con una sonrisa

— ¿Bromeas? Amo estar aquí y más aún contigo—

Sherlock lo tomó de la cintura para besarlo en los labios, un beso algo tosco debido a que intentaba controlar su respiración. John correspondió mientras introducía sus manos debajo de su chaqueta de cuero.

_I was thinking about you  
there was something I forgot to say  
I was crying on a Saturday night…_

_I was out cruising whitout you_  
they were playing our song  
crying on a Saturday night…

Se separaron lentamente, John recostó su cabeza en su pecho mientras que Sherlock lo correspondió envolviéndolo en sus brazos. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo el cuerpo de John tan junto a él, era como tener lo más valioso del mundo a su cuidado, algo que solo era para él, algo mucho más importante que incluso su vida. Dio un profundo suspiro mientras escuchaban la música hasta que esta finalmente acabó y la gente empezó a silbar y aplaudir. Sherlock pudo ver algunas parejas en la misma situación que ellos y eso le causó gracia, pues antes eso a él le parecía completamente extraño.

Ahora lo entendía todo.

Sherlock tal vez podía decir que se había vuelto romántico, o que John había logrado desbloquear esa parte de él que ni él mismo sabía que tenía dentro, pero estar con John era como pisar las nubes por un rato y luego sentir que un fuego se encendía dentro de él. Y es que, a pesar de solo desear tener al rubio abrazado en su pecho, su cuerpo rápidamente lo traicionaba con las ansias de algo más íntimo.

Su deseo sexual había subido de cero a mil desde que lo había conocido, así que, en esos momentos, la mente del rizado se puso a trabajar en la manera de cómo llevarse a John a un lado de todo el enorme lugar para tentarlo a más.

—Quiero una cerveza, John— susurró Sherlock en el oído de su novio, ya sabía qué hacer

—Debes estar sediento—

John sonrió luego de separarse y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo de ahí haciéndose paso entre la gente. Cuando finalmente divisaron un pequeño puesto para comprar cerveza, Sherlock le soltó la mano.

—Espera, espera— dijo mientras se colocó detrás de su novio para abrazarlo —Tal vez haya mentido con lo de la cerveza— le susurró al oído

— ¿Qué? —

Sherlock sonrió, luego depositó un beso en el cuello de su novio mientras desviaba el camino hacia un extremo de todo el enorme lugar, justo donde estaba oscuro… aunque caminar detrás de John era algo dificultoso.

—Joder, John, esta puta mochila es muy grande— Sherlock finalmente lo soltó

— ¿A dónde vamos? — John ignoró el comentario anterior

—Vamos a la oscuridad—

El rizado tomó la mano de su novio y lo llevó a paso rápido hacia donde había dicho, la oscuridad. Privacidad y poca luz era lo que necesitaban si harían lo que obviamente John ya se había percatado que Sherlock quería. Incluso una pareja ya se les había adelantado y ellos ni siquiera se inmutaron cuando pasaron prácticamente frente a ellos.

—Sherlock… Sherlock, no creo que… —

Sherlock sentía crecer su excitación, saber que podía tomar ahí mismo a John le estaba desesperando, además, realmente tenía ganas de poseerlo, quería hacérselo y estaba esperanzado de que John accediera a ello. Por eso, antes de que incluso lo dejase terminar de hablar, empujó a John contra la pared, le quitó la estorbosa mochila dejándola caer al suelo y sin demora, empezó a restregar su ligera erección contra el trasero de su novio.

—Ah… Sherlock, basta… —

Que John no se negara lo animaba aún más, así que metió su mano por debajo de la camiseta del rubio sintiendo a este estremecerse ante el contacto.

—Quiero hacerte el amor, John. Ahora, aquí mismo— susurró con deseo mientras seguía frotando su miembro

—Detente, Sherlock, por Dios, este no es el lugar— suplicó entre jadeos

Sherlock no hizo caso, subió su mano hasta tomar el pezón entre sus dedos haciendo que John se excitara más y arqueara su cuerpo, esto hacía que el trasero de John presionara más su miembro, Sherlock estaba casi tocando el cielo con eso.

—Ah… John… —

Ahora sabía que John lo estaba provocando a él, movía sus caderas tan bien que iba con el ritmo de sus roces, no pudo evitar gemir ante tan placentero estímulo, se estaba volviendo loco. John levantaba su trasero a la vez que Sherlock presionaba su entrepierna, era increíble, incuso podría tener un buen orgasmo tan solo con eso. Su mano que no había dejado de dar un gentil masaje al pezón de su novio, bajó directo a la entrepierna del mismo, acarició la ya notoria erección por encima del pantalón arrancando gemidos al rubio. No perdió más tiempo y abrió la prenda, la bajó un poco junto con la ropa interior y rodeó con sus largos dedos el gran miembro de su novio para masturbarlo tortuosamente lento. Todo mientras no paraba de restregar su ya completa erección contra el trasero de su novio.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, era demasiado y a la vez tan poco, quería correrse, pero no así. Entonces, sin dudarlo, Sherlock bajó más el pantalón y ropa interior de John hasta tener a disposición ese hermoso trasero… si dependiera de él, Sherlock entraría de una embestida, pero debía prepararlo primero, así que lo haría de a pocos. Se abrió su propio pantalón y junto con la ropa interior, los bajó solo lo necesario para liberar su miembro, luego lo tomó y lo acercó a la entrada del rubio… solo tentaría, se rosaría lentamente y luego entraría muy despacio...

— ¡Espera! ¡Sherlock, espera! —

John saltó un poco asustado, Sherlock perdió la concentración de inmediato. Tal vez había ido muy rápido…

—No iba a meterlo todavía, solo quería rozarlo— se apresuró a decir

Vio a John voltearse rápidamente mientras subía su pantalón

—Sherlock, no me siento listo aún. Dame tiempo para eso—

—Oh, vamos, John, seré gentil, lo prometo—

Sherlock estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la idea de tirarse el trasero de su novio como para no intentar convencerlo. Lo volvió a acorralar contra la pared, atacó directamente a su cuello repartiendo provocativos besos.

—Ah… por favor, Sherlock, si lo quiero hacer, pero… ah, joder… —

Sherlock empujó su cadera haciendo que ambos miembros se rozaran entre ellos, algo que se sintió espectacular.

—Lo quiero hacer, pero no ahora, no aquí— continuó John

Sherlock no pudo evitar que ese comentario lo divirtiera, se separó de su novio para mirarlo con una divertida sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres tener tu primera vez por el culo como toda una princesa? —

—Cállate, imbécil— John rio divertido

—Podríamos ir a un hotel y gastar todo el dinero en condones y lubricante— Sherlock volvió a asaltar con fiereza —Te deseo tanto, John… —

—Sherlock… hablo en serio— lo apartó un poco para que le prestara atención —Quiero hacerlo de verdad, ¡tengo una maldita erección!, pero no de esa manera ¿entiendes? Dame tiempo—

Maldita sea, John hablaba en serio, aún se negaba a utilizar su trasero de otra manera.

—Además, se supone que estaríamos allá— el rubio señaló el concierto —No a punto de follar escondidos en la oscuridad—

Sherlock inmediatamente chasqueó la lengua al mismo tiempo que se encogía en hombros, restándole importancia a lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Todo el mundo lo ha hecho, John, supongo que debe ser más excitante—

—Bueno, puedo decir que efectivamente lo es—

Sin previo aviso, Sherlock sintió la mano de su novio tomar su erección para masajearlo suavemente.

— ¿Qué te parece, Sherlock, si tú y yo nos venimos juntos de esta manera? — juntó ambos miembros para masajearlos al mismo tiempo

—Ah… John… — Sherlock se apoyó en los hombros de su novio, sentía que se desvanecería si no se apoyaba —Pero yo… —

—Por favor, Sherlock, por mí—

Los placenteros movimientos no demoraron en convencerlo, aunque se quedaría con muchas ganas de hacerlo, prefirió no interrumpir, se sentía demasiado bien como para atreverse a eso. Poco a poco sentía que su clímax se acercaba, intentó controlarse lo más que pudo, en serio era difícil no venirse tan rápido con la maestría que hacía su novio, pero, aunque llegó a tardar más que aquella vez en el laboratorio, Sherlock no pudo evitar correrse pronto. Acorraló aún más a John contra la pared cuando el orgasmo lo envolvió, haciendo que de paso ensuciara la camiseta de su novio. Sherlock jadeaba intentando aspirar todo el aire que podía mientras que los gemidos de John se hacían ahora más audibles, hasta finalmente también tener un gran y placentero orgasmo.

—John… — susurró Sherlock mientras besaba el cuello de su novio

—Eres… eres increíble, Sherlock… — respondió jadeante el rubio

El rizado sonrió, nadie nunca le hacía cumplidos y aunque nunca sintió necesidad de recibirlos, escuchar a John decirlos era como escuchar las más dulces palabras del universo.

Se separó y sacó de su bolsillo un poco de papel que recordaba tenía guardado. Los recuerdos de aquella vez en el laboratorio vinieron a su mente, cuando John era quien limpiaba su camiseta y se veía bastante avergonzado por ello. Esta vez era su turno, pero no era en lo más absoluto vergonzoso para él, de hecho, hacerlo le había dado un toque bastante sexy al encuentro.

Sintió la mano de John acariciar sus cabellos en la penumbra, Sherlock siguió en la limpieza todavía por unos segundos más, alzó el rostro y pudo distinguir levemente el de John, este le regalaba una sonrisa.

— ¡Salgan de ahí! ¡Hey! —

Una voz acompañada de una linterna lo alertó de inmediato, volteó y divisó a la pareja que había visto hace un rato salir corriendo a toda velocidad, al parecer, alguien de seguridad se había dado cuenta de ellos o alguien simplemente los había delatado. En todo caso, ya era hora de salir de ahí o tendrían que pasar toda la noche detenidos.

— ¡Oh, mierda! —

Escuchó decir a John mientras salían corriendo, Sherlock no podía evitar reír ante la situación. John lo seguía casi al mismo ritmo mientras que el de seguridad no dejaba de correr tras ellos; sin embargo, luego de un buen rato de persecución, aquel hombre se perdió y ellos finalmente pudieron detenerse a recuperar el aliento.

Se detuvieron al otro lado del enorme local, recostando la espalda en la pared mientras tenían una gran y divertida sonrisa en el rostro.

—Esto es lo más… estúpido que me has hecho hacer, Sherlock Holmes— dijo John

—Te gustó, admítelo. Nunca antes te habías atrevido a tanto, John—

Sherlock ya había podido deducir, o mejor dicho, darse cuenta, que muy por dentro, a John le encantaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, solo que esa pared de ética y comportamiento que se había construido lo bloqueaba para evitar que cometiera estupideces como esa.

—Sí, es verdad. No sé cómo acabaré ahora que tengo un novio anarquista—

—Terminarás haciendo cosas que ni te imaginas, idiota— Sherlock se acercó a él para luego susurrar en su oído —Te haré la vida una mierda que terminarás amando—

Oh, sí, eso era verdad. Enseñaría a John a divertirse de vez en cuando, porque un poco de rebeldía no le haría mal. La vida era una mierda que ahora quería compartirla, pero solo al lado de John Watson.

Se besaron por un rato más mientras que las traviesas manos del rizado volvían a viajar por debajo de la camiseta de John, sentir la cálida y suave piel de su novio se había vuelto casi adictivo para él y peor aun cuando John hacía lo mismo mientras lo abrazaba fuerte para juntar ambos cuerpos.

—John… — se separó de John dejando a este jadeando y algo alterado —Ahora sí quiero una cerveza—

El rubio emitió una sonrisa divertida — ¿Seguro? ¿No me estás engañando para llevarme a otro lado a follarme a escondidas? —

—No— respondió entre risas —Aunque no descarto la posibilidad de follarte a escondidas muy pronto, John Watson— advirtió con una sexy sonrisa

—Viniendo de ti, puedo tomar eso como verdad— John se separó de él para colocarse bien la mochila —Vamos, yo sí quería una cerveza desde hace un buen rato—

Sherlock estaba amando esa noche, se divertía mucho más que cuando iba solo o acompañado de, como antes lo hacía, Jim y/o Irene. John se comportaba de lo mejor, disfrutando de la música, del ambiente de rebeldía, bebía como un jodido marinero y no se mareaba tan rápido. Sherlock no podía dejar de asombrarse por eso; sin embargo, cuando el rizado menos lo pensó, John le dijo que era hora de irse.

—Oh, vamos, John, apenas son las dos de la mañana. Luego de este concierto, vendrá… —

—No, Sherlock— le interrumpió —Mañana tengo clases, al menos quiero dormir un poco, ya vámonos—

—Pero, John… —

—De acuerdo, entonces me iré yo… — miró a su alrededor — ¿Dónde rayos está la salida? —

—No— Sherlock lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a un lado, un pequeño grupo de chicos había empezado a gritar mientras hacían bromas sin sentido —No quiero que te vayas solo—

—Si quieres quedarte, quédate, Sherlock, yo puedo irme por mi cuenta, en serio —

Sherlock no vio disgusto en John, pero de igual manera, la idea de dejarlo ir no era de su agrado. Miró a su alrededor, el concierto pintaba jodidamente bien, irse en esos momentos sería perderse de lo bueno.

—Mierda, John, solo por un día que no asistas no pasará nada— se quejó

—No puedo hacerlo, debo mantener la media beca—

John empezó a hacerse paso entre la gente y Sherlock no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

—Puedes quedarte, no tienes que acompañarme— comentó John

—John, pero no quiero dejarte… —

—Sé cuidarme solo, Sherlock— lo interrumpió

El rizado lo tomó del brazo cuando finalmente se habían alejado lo suficiente del público, el olor a marihuana, cigarrillos y cerveza ahora era más fuerte entre ellos.

—Este concierto está de la puta madre, podemos… —

—Escucha, Sherlock— lo volvió a interrumpir el rubio —Yo también quisiera quedarme, pero la temporada de exámenes se acerca y si no voy a clases, estudiar será una tortura ¿entiendes? No todos somos genios como tú. Además— John rio divertido al recordar la primera borrachera que tuvieron —no quiero amanecer en la calle otra vez e ir hecho una mierda a la universidad—

No había nada que hacer, su novio era un idiota responsable y estudioso que no dejaría persuadirse cuando de la universidad se trataba. Sherlock tuvo que decidir, o dejaba ir a John y se quedaba o se iba con él y regresaba a casa temprano. En realidad, la primera opción no sonaba tan mal.

—Si quieres, acompáñame a tomar el taxi y tú te puedes quedar. Solo… no vayas a… —

John sonrió divertido para luego darse vuelta y seguir caminando, Sherlock frunció el ceño también divertido por lo que el rubio había dado a entender.

—Espera, que no vaya a ¿qué? —

Sherlock lo siguió caminando a su lado, sentía sus movimientos algo torpes, definitivamente el alcohol ya había hecho efecto en su cuerpo.

—Que no te vayas a follar a alguien—

El rizado rio divertido, ¿John Watson celoso?

— ¿Estás celoso? — se burló

—Cállate ¿quieres? — John se veía algo avergonzado

—Tranquilo, John, el único culo que me prende es el tuyo— Sherlock bajó su mano y dio un ligero apretón al trasero de su novio —Y no tienes idea de las ganas que le traigo— susurró

—Oye, estamos en público— John sonrió dándole un empujón

Sherlock rio divertido para luego tomar la mano de su novio y caminar junto a él, tal vez irse no sería mala idea, ya habría otros conciertos al cual asistir con él, además, ¿perderse un viaje con John? Con lo mucho que había aprendido a adorar el recostarse en él y sentir su calor, sería miserable de su parte el despreciar esa oportunidad.

—Tal vez también me vaya a casa—

—Sherlock, sabes que puedes quedarte si es lo que quieres—

—Me gusta estar contigo más de lo que me gusta este concierto, John—

La sonrisa que recibió como respuesta fue lo más tierno que había visto en su vida y estaba seguro que aquel recuerdo quedaría muy bien resguardado en su palacio mental para poder revivirlo las veces que quisiera.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? —

—Sherlock, no creo que podamos dormir juntos—

—Prometo que no haré nada… — lo miró con picardía —Nada que no quieras—

—Si nos metemos a la cama no pararemos de tocarnos, eso lo tenemos muy claro— comentó divertido —Tomemos un taxi y cada uno se baja dónde debe—

—Oh, John… — se quejó con molestia rodando los ojos

Luego de ser rechazados por dos taxis, los cuales Sherlock no dudó en mandarlos a la mierda a todo pulmón, John se acomodaba detrás del piloto del tercer taxi que sí se dignó a llevarlos. Sherlock inmediatamente reclamó su lugar recostándose en el pecho de su novio. Tal vez era el alcohol o la "buena" influencia del rubio, pero empezó a sentirse cansado y con sueño, cosa que no era común en él a esa hora debido a la vida nocturna a la cual se había acostumbrado a tener. Restregó su rostro en el pecho de John sintiendo el ligero olor a sudor de este, olor que en realidad no le desagradó del todo, así que dormir un poco en el camino no parecía mala idea.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para sentir los dedos de John enredarse en sus rizos como siempre lo hacía, solo que esta vez, no solo jugaba con su cabello, sino que también empujaba su cabeza más abajo. No demoró mucho darse cuenta de las intenciones de John, eso lo sorprendió, el rubio sí que aprendía con rapidez.

— ¿En serio, John? — susurró Sherlock bastante divertido

— ¿Qué? ¿Creí que querrías dormir? — mintió el rubio

Sherlock definitivamente sacaría ese incidente en un futuro para molestar a su novio, de eso estaba seguro. Un John Watson algo ebrio se volvía algo atrevido… eso se quedó como una muy importante nota mental en su cabeza.

—Sí que estás ebrio—

—Joder, tienes razón— John sobó su rostro pesadamente —es tu mala influencia— comentó divertido

—No importa, lo haré igual—

Sí, haber salido del concierto había sido una muy buena idea después de todo. Bajó un poco más hasta tener la entrepierna de su novio justo frente a él, sonrió de lado un segundo y empezó a sobar su rostro encima del pantalón.

—Ah… Sherlock, no… —

Sintió el cuerpo de John responder de inmediato con un ligero e involuntario movimiento de caderas.

—Esto funciona para ti, ¿verdad? — susurró

Pudo darse cuenta de lo rápido que el miembro de John empezaba a endurecerse, eso le hizo sonreír con orgullo, saber que él era el responsable de eso le hacía sentirse especial. Presionó un poco más su rostro sintiendo ya casi con exactitud la posición del miembro de su novio, luego abrió su boca y empezó a acariciar suavemente con los labios hasta que finalmente no pudo evitar morder con suavidad encima de la tela.

—Mierda, Sherlock… ah… ¡ah!... —

— ¡Hey! ¡hey! ¡¿pero qué rayos?! ¡Bajen del auto ahora mismo! —

Una brusca frenada seguida de la voz del taxista arruinó por completo el momento, John se acomodó en el asiento pidiendo disculpas al conductor quien no dejaba de exigir que ambos bajaran del vehículo. A Sherlock eso definitivamente lo jodió.

—Cierra la maldita boca o te rompo la cara a golpes— amenazó Sherlock al incorporarse —Te pagamos para que… —

El rizado tenía varias cosas para decir; sin embargo, casi nada de ellas pudieron ser dichas, puesto que John lo jaló a él y le tapó la boca de inmediato. Sherlock intentó zafarse, pero John simplemente no se lo permitió. Tuvo que soportar el estar obligatoriamente inclinado y callado por un rato mientras el rubio arreglaba la situación con el imbécil del conductor, pero lo que realmente lo puso de mal humor fue la promesa que hizo su novio de no intentar nada más y eso incluía que ambos estarían separados en todo el camino.

— ¿Qué mierda? ¡¿Eso es realmente necesario, John?! —

—Sherlock, por Dios, cálmate ¿quieres? Si no quieres volver a casa a pie será mejor que nos comportemos— susurró algo molesto el rubio

—Pero ¡¿tenemos que estar separados?! —

—No hagas problemas por ello, por favor… rayos, Sherlock—

Sherlock se alejó sentándose al extremo del taxi, bien pegado a la puerta y con los brazos cruzados, totalmente molesto e indignado. Había dejado un buen concierto para terminar de esa manera por culpa de un taxista entrometido.

—Sherlock… — llamó John, pero el rizado hizo caso omiso

No se arrepentía del todo el haber acompañado a John, pero hubiera preferido terminar de otra manera que el estar peleado con él. ¿Qué necesidad había de hacerle caso a un simple taxista? Esa estúpida manía de quedar bien con todos le hacía hervir la sangre, tener una buena relación con los demás era algo muy sobrevalorado, siempre le valió madres lo que la gente pensara de él. Estuvo pensando en ello por un buen rato, totalmente enojado, hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

—Sherlock, despierta, debes bajar—

Sherlock sintió ser movido suavemente, abrió sus ojos lentamente…

—Aquí te bajas, Sherlock—

Miró por la ventana, debía bajarse, su casa estaba a unas cuadras de ahí.

—Ah…— dijo con desanimo —¿por qué no mejor voy a tu casa? — preguntó mientras bostezaba

—Porque mañana tengo clases. Bájate ya— insistió el rubio

—Prometo dejarte dormir—

Sherlock realmente no quería ir a casa, quería estar con John y esta vez, en serio juraba que solo dormirían.

—Ah, no, yo no te creo eso—

John se acercó y lo beso cariñosamente para despedirse.

—No seas aguafiestas, John— insistió Sherlock

—Bájate, joder, quiero llegar a casa a dormir al menos un par de horas, ¿sí? — le susurró con una voz entre enojado y seductor

Nunca había escuchado tal tono de voz en John y no pudo negar que fue de su agrado. Tal vez no era buena idea insistir más, John debía estar tan o más cansado que él.

—Entonces ¿te veo mañana? — sonrió

—Tengo un descanso de dos horas a las tres. Te espero en la cafetería—

Listo, ya tenía planes para más tarde. Sherlock volvió a sonreír para luego besar a John con tantas ganas que lo dejó sin aliento. Sacó de su bolsillo el dinero que le correspondía y finalmente bajó del auto.

El viento de la madrugada le pegó con fuerza, la chaqueta de cuero ya no era suficiente para abrigarse, ya venían los últimos meses del año y el frío se volvería mucho peor. Cruzó la calle con un poco de dificultad en sus pasos, no estaba tan ebrio, pero había tomado lo suficiente como para sentirse un poco mareado. Caminó sin parar y sin dejar de mirar el suelo hasta llegar a su casa, moría por llegar a su habitación, no importaba que esté hecho un verdadero desastre, lo único que quería era dormir.

Apenas entró a su casa, corrió escaleras arriba directo a su habitación, pero cuando estuvo por abrir la puerta la voz de su hermano lo sorprendió.

— ¿Te divertiste hoy, hermano? —

Sherlock no tuvo intención de responder, así que optó por ignorarlo y entrar a su habitación.

—Sherlock, espera— llamó Mycroft

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy muriendo de sueño ¿no puedes joderme la vida más tarde, querido hermano? — se quejó

—Ese joven, John Watson… — eso sí que llamó la atención de Sherlock haciendo que finalmente mire a su hermano. Mycroft continuó —Confirmo que se han vuelto muy… unidos—

—Habla ya, Mycroft—

Sherlock sabía que su hermano no se molestaría de hablarle de madrugada solo para hacer un inocente comentario sobre John.

—Recuerda lo que una vez te dije, hermano mío, personas como nosotros no estamos hechos para involucrarnos—

Sherlock emitió una risa burlona — ¿Sabes algo? Me das lástima—

Nunca antes sus palabras habían hecho un efecto tan claro en el rostro de su hermano, aunque no se sintió tan bien por provocarle eso a Mycroft, prefirió quedarse callado sin disculparse por ello.

—Los sentimientos pueden ser increíblemente complejos, Sherlock, más aún con alguien sensible como tú. Sería prudente tener un pie fuera solo por tu seguridad. Tú ya has sufrido demasiado—

El rizado desvió su mirada hacia su oscura habitación, los recuerdos de lo vivido con John horas atrás vinieron a él —Nunca más volveré a sufrir, Mycroft— sonrió —Buenas noches—

Dicho eso, Sherlock entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente. Mycroft se quedó de pie por unos segundos más antes de retirarse, Sherlock lo supo pues los sonidos de sus pasos no se escuchaban.

—Buenas noches, querido hermano— dijo Mycroft finalmente alejándose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	22. Capítulo 12 [John]

_Yesterday I was dirty,  
wanted to be pretty,  
I know now that I'm forever dirt..._

_We are the nobodies,_  
_we wanna be somebodies,_  
_When dead,_  
_they'll know just who we are..._

"The nobodies" (Marilyn Manson)

* * *

—Entonces, ¿se verán más tarde? —

John y Mike esperaban la llegada del profesor sentados y aburridos en el salón, el rubio giraba un lapicero entre sus dedos, tenía el cuerpo recostado en la mesa sintiéndose cansado por una ligera (pero aun así insoportable) resaca.

—Sí, a las tres— dejó caer el lapicero y sobó su rostro con mucha pereza —Oh, Dios... esto es aburrido, ¿por qué no viene el profesor? —

—Lo impaciente se te ha pegado de Sherlock, ¿verdad? —

—Lo que tengo es resaca—

—No deberías dejarte llevar por él, venir así a clases no te ayudará en nada—

John sonrió divertido —Lo sé, es solo que... —

—Chicos— la voz de Mary los interrumpió —nos vamos, ¿vienen con nosotros? —

John se había sorprendido esa mañana cuando llegó a clases y Mary no se había mostrado reacia con él ni con Mike, John no lo rechazó por supuesto, aunque sabía que conservar la amistad con ella provocaría los celos de su novio, pero ya se encargaría de eso luego.

—Yo me quedaré— dijo John

—Yo también, Mary— respondió Mike

—Bueno, con esa resaca que llevas, John, dudo que quieras moverte— dijo Mary y John solo respondió con un gruñido —Mike, cuídalo por mí ¿de acuerdo? —

—Lo que usted diga, señorita—

Si no fuera porque en unas horas se encontraría con Sherlock, John ya habría considerado volver a casa. Había tenido peores resacas antes, pero el hecho de no poder ocupar su mente en algo más que el mismo malestar, hacía que simplemente la esté pasando muy mal.

Cuando Mary y otro gran grupo de chicos de la clase se disponían a salir, cuatro personas ingresaron llamando la atención de todos los que aún permanecían ahí.

—Mira, John, es el rector de la universidad— avisó Mike dándole un ligero empujón con el codo

El rubio alzó la cabeza, ya que se había recostado para cerrar los ojos por un rato.

—Buenos días, muchachos, por favor siéntense—

El rector de la universidad junto con el profesor y dos personas más, un hombre y una mujer, se pararon frente a todos.

Una vez los alumnos se acomodaron, el rector del centro de estudios continuó.

—Lamento que se haya tenido que robar un poco el tiempo de su clase, el profesor tuvo que ser llamado a último momento esta mañana por el inspector Lestrade, quien tiene algo importante que explicarles. Inspector— el rector hizo un ademán con la mano, cediendo la palabra al policía

— ¿Qué tal, muchachos? Soy el inspector Greg Lestrade y ella es la sargento Donovan— la morena dio una pequeña sonrisa como saludo —Estuve a cargo de la investigación del homicidio de su compañero de clases Adam Bennet—

John frunció el ceño inmediatamente, Sherlock le había dicho que el caso ya había sido resuelto, ¿por qué la policía había vuelto entonces?

—El asesino ya ha sido capturado y será llevado a prisión hasta el juicio; sin embargo, hemos tenido un giro interesante en este caso. Necesitamos hablar con cada uno de ustedes nuevamente. Sé que es aburrido, pero es necesario—

— ¿Sherlock te habló algo sobre eso? — preguntó Mike en un susurro

—No— respondió el rubio siguiendo atento a las palabras del inspector

—Todos serán citados muy pronto para presentarse y responder algunas preguntas— continuó Greg —Si alguno de ustedes tiene algo que decirnos, pero no quiere mostrarse, es decir, decirlo de manera totalmente anónima, deberán llamar a este número— señaló la pizarra mientras Donovan escribía un número en la misma —Eso es todo, gracias, chicos—

—Esto es raro— comentó Mike

—También lo creo— respondió el rubio

Luego de una rápida conversación entre los policías, el profesor y el rector, la clase finalmente empezó, aunque John no se pudo sacar de la cabeza lo extraño que había resulto todo, además, Sherlock no le había comentado nada, ¿seguía el rizado en la investigación?

El reloj marcaba las dos y media de la tarde, las clases que había tenido desde la mañana habían resultado algo tediosas, la resaca ya le había pasado lo suficiente como para sentirse mejor, pero de todas maneras no tenía muchas ganas de seguir en clase, así que, soportando la regañada de Mike, John salió de clase media hora antes de que terminara. Se fue a la cafetería a almorzar, y de paso, esperaba temprano a Sherlock.

_Sherlock, ya estoy en la cafetería, ¿quieres que te pida algo?_

Su mensaje fue enviado y como ya era costumbre, esperaba una respuesta bastante rápido; sin embargo, pasado los quince minutos, John supo que tal vez Sherlock estaba ocupado como para responderle. La investigación quizás. Se lo preguntaría cuando llegue.

El reloj marcó las tres y cuarenta y Sherlock aún llegaba, John frunció el ceño extrañado, tal parecía que su novio solo era puntual cuando tenía clases, puesto que su encuentro se estaba demorando más que de costumbre.

_¿Dónde estás? No me digas que andas con resaca xD_

4:15pm

_Vendrás hoy, ¿verdad? ¿Ocurrió algo?_

4:50 pm. Sherlock nunca llegó, nunca respondió sus mensajes.

Tenía clase a las cinco, por lo que no pudo esperar, salió de la cafetería mirando por todos lados buscando al rizado. No podía negar que se sentía algo molesto, incómodo y, ¿por qué no decirlo? Triste. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Sherlock, pero este simplemente no apareció, no avisó.

Admitía que era algo egoísta de su parte pensar en ser el centro del mundo de Sherlock, pero tampoco esperaba que algo malo le hubiese pasado a su novio. Habría preferido una cancelación a las cuatro y media de la tarde que simplemente la ausencia total de su novio.

Contarle a Mike aquella anécdota también había resultado extraño para su amigo, quien también intentó comunicarse con Sherlock sin tener éxito.

—Tal vez sigue metido en la investigación, John. Sherlock puede ser muy extraño y misterioso cuando quiere, debes ir acostumbrándote—

—Pero... un mensaje ¿sabes? Él y yo podríamos hablar por horas con mensajes, por eso esto me parece jodidamente raro—

—Es Sherlock— Mike se encogió en hombros —Por cierto, John, ¿no crees que lo de ustedes es algo... apresurado? —

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

—Quiero decir, apenas se conocen—

John sonrió divertido —Créeme que también lo he pensado, pero... no lo sé, Mike— un suspiro escapó de sus labios —Solo sé que jamás me había sentido así por alguien más—

El día pasó relativamente lento y sin noticias de Sherlock, incluso, cuando se decidió a llamarlo, el teléfono estaba apagado, puesto que había contestado la casilla de voz. Era extraño, y aunque era estúpido, no pudo evitar sentirse rechazado.

Aquel día, su última clase terminaba a las siete, por lo que, al salir con Mike, Mary y otros compañeros, le empezaron a llover propuestas para ir a comer en grupo antes de ir a casa. No podía mentir, se había decepcionado el no encontrar a Sherlock esperándolo afuera de la universidad, pero decidió ser comprensivo y no se dejó intimidar por sus sentimientos algo exagerados en esos momentos.

_Si ocurrió algo hoy, por favor dímelo, en serio estoy preocupado por ti. No me has respondido los mensajes y cuando te llamé tu teléfono estaba apagado. Mi última clase mañana termina a las nueve, podríamos encontrarnos en la cafetería. Avísame si podrás ir._

Y ese había sido su último intento de comunicación con Sherlock, lo había escrito mientras todos comían y conversaban en la mesa del restaurante, ignorando lo preocupado y dolido que se sentía en esos momentos.

Levantarse al día siguiente le resultó algo molesto, se sentía de mal humor, especialmente cuando sus padres le habían buscado una discusión luego de que recibieran una llamada por parte de Scotland Yard, temprano en la mañana, pidiendo que se presentara a ser interrogado a las tres de la tarde. Su familia se había dado cuenta de sus amanecidas en esos días, por lo que sospechar que andaba en malos pasos era simple si le sumabas aquella llamada.

No importaba que les explicase que era por el asesinato de su compañero de clase, simplemente no le creían del todo.

Estaba sentado en el bus, tenía el celular en su mano y tal como lo había hecho anoche, se había pasado casi todo el viaje viendo las redes sociales de Sherlock, buscando si por ahí había dejado rastro de actividad. Nada. Pero entonces, luego de contestar en Whatsapp un mensaje de Mike sobre un punto inconcluso en la tesis, abrió un chat con el contacto de Sherlock solo para ver su extraña foto de perfil nuevamente. Nunca habían conversado por ahí, el rizado siempre se comunicaba por mensaje directos al celular. Para su sorpresa, Sherlock aparecía en línea en esos momentos, su corazón se aceleró -de manera estúpida para su opinión-, y no dudó en hablar con su novio y preguntarle que rayos había pasado o por qué demonios ahora lo ignoraba.

_Sherlock! Oye, estás bien? Por qué no me hablaste en todo el día?_

Esperó.

Los dos check no se volvían del maldito color azul.

_Ocurrió algo? Estoy jodidamente preocupado por ti_

Miró atentamente la pantalla con el ceño fruncido, ignoró las dos notificaciones de las respuestas de Mike.

Sherlock seguía en línea, pero no contestaba, no leía los mensajes.

Se enojó. Era un hecho que lo estaba ignorando.

_Qué rayos es lo que te pasa?!_

Alzó su vista y se percató de que estaba ya a una cuadra para bajarse, cuando volvió a la pantalla, Sherlock ya no estaba conectado. Una punzada de decepción le invadió el pecho cortando su respiración por un segundo. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué Sherlock simplemente actuaba de esa manera?... nunca antes le había dolido tanto que una persona lo ignorase, sentía como si su presencia, de repente, era molesta para el rizado, no podía encontrar otra explicación.

John sabía que atrás habían quedado sus días con sus tres de la suerte, desde su acercamiento con Sherlock todo parecía haberse acelerado, la pasaba bien con él y sentía que lo quería, sentía que se estaba enamorando, pero siempre había ese: "¿no es muy rápido todo esto?", "ni siquiera nos conocemos bien". Tenía dudas, pero quería arriesgarse; sin embargo, esta primera piedra en el camino le hacía preguntarse si habría más situaciones así con Sherlock.

Cuando finalmente estuvo en clase, decidió no contarle a Mike, solo se limitó a decir que no había logrado comunicarse con él. Su amigo le pidió paciencia, puesto que sabía que Sherlock podría ser alguien bastante especial y difícil de comprender, pero que al final de cuentas, era alguien en quien podía confiar. John asintió aceptando el consejo, aunque sabía que su amigo no entendía del todo su situación.

John estaba citado al interrogatorio a las tres de la tarde, pero, por cosas que él no comprendía, se había adelantado para antes de la una. El rector de la universidad había pedido su presencia durante la clase y, para su sorpresa, al entrar a la oficina encontró al inspector Lestrade y a la sargento Donovan esperándolos también.

—Yo... yo creí que la cita era a las tres todavía— dijo algo confundido

—Sí, muchacho, lo sé. Siéntate— respondió el policía

El rubio frunció el ceño, algo no estaba bien y podía sentirlo. Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio del rector, mientras que ambos policías permanecían parados uno a cada lado.

—John Watson— dijo el rector —El segundo puesto de toda la universidad—

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Lo siento, pero me ponen algo nervioso— John ignoró el innecesario comentario

—Escucha, John— continuó el rector —Comprendemos que estés así, pero hay algo importante que necesitan preguntarte y... creemos que es necesario que te sinceres con ellos—

John frunció el ceño de inmediato — ¿Qué es? — preguntó

—De acuerdo— Greg miró a Donovan, una mirada que John podría describir como de reproche, luego lo volvió a mirar —Primero necesito que me digas qué relación tienes con Sherlock Holmes—

John no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa en su rostro, ¿Sherlock entonces no estaba en la investigación? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntaron a él en primer lugar? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Qué tenía que ver él en todo eso?

Pensó por un momento en negar su relación, pero maldita sea, estaba... enamorado, o al menos estaba en ese proceso. Quería a Sherlock, lo quería a morir, aun así se haya portado como un imbécil con él horas atrás.

—Es mi novio— contestó y un ligero calor se posó en sus mejillas —Somos pareja—

Lestrade miró a un costado por unos segundos, como si lo que había escuchado era algo que no habría querido oír. Suspiró —De acuerdo, muchacho, escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir— se sentó en el sillón de cuero frente a John, el rector y Donovan permanecían callados —Interrogamos a uno de tus compañeros hace unas horas, él nos dijo que tú y Sherlock habían sido vistos últimamente juntos y que corría el rumor que eran novios... —

—Eso es lo que le dije, inspector—interrumpió John —Lo somos, pero no entiendo por qué es importante mi relación en esto—

—Tenemos sospechas de que Sherlock Holmes está involucrado en este tema— dijo Donovan

John volteó a ver a la morena totalmente sorprendido e indignado a la vez.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo...? Encontraron al asesino, Sherlock encontró al asesino, ¿cómo es posible que puedan culparlo por eso? —

—John, no estamos culpando a Sherlock por asesinato— dijo Lestrade

— ¿Entonces de qué? —

Un silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos, un muy incómodo silencio que ponía los pelos de punta a John.

—De acuerdo— dijo Lestrade más para sí mismo — ¿Me permite, Sr. Smith? —

El rector asintió con la cabeza y sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su saco y se lo entregó a Lestrade, este lo sostuvo en su mano por unos segundos mientras le volvió a dar aquella mirada de reproche a la sargento Donovan nuevamente.

—John, es cierto que Sherlock encontró al asesino, supongo que él te lo dijo— John respondió asintiendo con la cabeza —Bien. Esta investigación nos llevó a descubrir a lo que creemos que es una mafia que elabora un tipo de droga muy peligrosa, droga que fue utilizada para asesinar a Adam Bennet. Y todo lo que hemos encontrado nos está llevando extrañamente... a Sherlock—

Aunque John sabía que las drogas y Sherlock no eran muy ajenos que digamos, el pensar que su novio esté metido en algo parecido a una mafia de drogas le parecía jodidamente absurdo.

—Espere, no puede estar hablando en serio. Sherlock puede... — dudó en continuar, pero era la policía, era obvio que lo sabían —puede que él haya sido un consumidor, pero ¿estar metido en una mafia? Por favor, esto debe ser una especie de difamación contra él—

John había sonado serio, seguro de sus palabras, sentía la indignación y su molestia en su pecho crecer a cada segundo.

— ¿Desde cuándo son pareja, John? — preguntó Donovan dando la vuelta para sentarse al lado de Lestrade

—Eh... unos días, de hecho—

—Lo sabía— respondió la morena

— ¿Cómo que ya lo...? — John no pudo evitar tomar eso como burla y se estaba empezando a sentir muy enojado —Miren, si me van a preguntar qué es lo que sé sobre Sherlock en esa mafia, están perdiendo el tiempo, no sé nada porque es claro que él no está metido en tal estupidez—

—John, escúchame— llamó Lestrade con una voz ligeramente alta —Primero nos escuchas y luego sacas conclusiones, ¿de acuerdo? No te haríamos perder el tiempo a ti, ni perderíamos el tiempo nosotros con este interrogatorio si no fuera necesario—

John se quedó callado, sabía que tenían razón, pero ganas de mandarlos a la mierda no le faltaban.

—Hay algo que debes ver, fue enviado al teléfono del Sr. Smith de manera anónima— continuó Lestrade, ya con su voz normal —Será incómodo, pero es necesario que lo veas, solo así podrás entender por qué tenemos sospechas de Sherlock—

El inspector tecleó por unos segundos el celular del rector, quien seguía en total silencio todo ese tiempo, hasta finalmente entregarle el teléfono a John.

Cualquier cosa habría esperado John ver en aquella pantalla, la imagen de Sherlock comprando droga, vendiendo droga, o él mismo drogándose en algún sucio callejón de Londres. Pero nada en el mundo lo hubiera preparado para eso, ni en mil vidas hubiera podido esperar o imaginar lo que sus ojos se negaban creer. Su mente se puso en blanco, su respiración se detuvo y su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos y lo sentía claramente, tan doloroso como un cuchillo atravesando tu pecho.

Era un video, uno en donde veía a Sherlock recibiendo sexo oral por parte de alguien que inmediatamente reconoció, era aquel tipo que le había empujado saliendo de clase, aquel que llevaba esa extravagante ropa y le había dicho que era un supuesto amigo de Sherlock y que, entre líneas, había sugerido algo más íntimo con el rizado.

Su nombre no vino a su mente, no lo recordaba, hasta que Sherlock gimió su nombre, "Jim". Lo recordó, Jim Moriarty. El video mostraba con descarada obscenidad, en un primer plano a Jim, quien era el que grababa el video, en un muy esmerado trabajo con la masculinidad de Sherlock, para luego pasar a mostrar al rizado al cual se le veía con los ojos cerrados, claramente a gusto con lo que le ofrecían.

_"¿Te quieres correr en mi boca, Sherlock? ¿o en mi cara?"_

_"Mierda, Jim, cállate y continúa"_

John no pudo más, apagó la pantalla y estiró la mano para entregar el teléfono, desvió su mirada totalmente avergonzado, pero, sobre todo, traicionado.

—Muchacho, lo lamento, pero era necesario—

John sentía que se le quebraría la voz si contestaba, por lo que decidió quedarse callado.

—John, escucha— dijo Donovan —Ese chico es Jim Moriarty, es uno de los más grandes vendedores de drogas de Londres, es pareja de Sherlock Holmes—

El rubio miró a la morena inmediatamente, ¿había escuchado mal acaso?

—No, eso... — su voz se quebró como temía, sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir —Sherlock... Sherlock solo está conmigo—

—Lo lamento, John, pero... también tenemos pruebas de ello—

No podía con todo eso, John sentía que el mundo se había puesto en su contra, que eran cruel con él sin razón alguna.

—No... — susurró John más para sí mismo

—Esto es un video de hace dos días, John— dijo el rector después de haber estado en silencio todo el rato, encendió la pantalla situada en el mueble al lado de él, justo en la esquina de la oficina.

Era otro video, un video de la cámara de seguridad de la universidad donde se veía a Jim Moriarty frente a Sherlock, el rizado estaba de espaldas a la cámara. Ambos parecían conversar, Jim sonriendo en todo momento, segundos después este se acerca a Sherlock y lo tomo de la cintura, el rizado no hace nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera se mueve, incluso sigue así sin hacer nada cuando Jim lo suelta y le habla aún con esa maldita y coqueta sonrisa.

John siente que una lágrima cae por su rostro y la limpia inmediatamente con su manga, quiere dejar de ver, pero sus ojos simplemente no obedecen, como si seguir viendo el video podría cambiar la dura realidad que lo estaba golpeando. Pero cuando las manos de Jim ahora se atreven a posarse en el pecho de Sherlock mientras que lentamente se va acercando con la clara intención de besarlo, John siente que había sido suficiente para él.

—Basta... basta, por favor... —

El rubio se levanta y camina hasta casi llegar a la puerta, dando la espalda a las tres personas en la oficina. Respira profundo, intenta calmarse, no quiere llorar, no debe, no se merece esto.

—John, toma—

John voltea, Donovan le ofrece un vaso con agua, pero él no lo acepta. Caminó rodeándola y regresó, pero no vuelve a sentarse. Encara su vergüenza, su dignidad y decide que mostrarse como la víctima engañada y herida no era lo suyo.

No, él no permitiría eso.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? — preguntó sosteniendo la mirada en el policía

—Solo dinos todo lo que sabes de él. Los lugares que frecuenta, las personas que conoce, con quienes has visto que él frecuenta—

Caer en cuenta que en realidad amaba a alguien a quien realmente no conocía no dejaba de ser doloroso. Se sentía como un total y completo imbécil.

—Yo... yo solo sé que... — negó con la cabeza como reprochándose por ser tan estúpido —apenas lo conozco, sólo sé cosas muy pequeñas, no sé ni siquiera dónde vive—

—Si apenas lo conoces, entonces ¿cómo es que son novios? — preguntó Donovan luego de colocar el vaso con agua en el mueble al lado del sillón

—Yo... lo nuestro fue bastante... rápido— dijo avergonzado

— ¿Al menos sabías lo que es él? —

—Donovan— dijo Lestrade en tono de advertencia

—Jefe, debe saberlo—

— ¿Ahora qué? — dijo John mirando el piso, cansado ya de sentir las dagas clavadas en su corazón

—Sherlock Holmes es un psicópata. Los psicópatas no aman, John—

El rubio miró a la morena —Pero ¿de qué hablas? —

—Sherlock nos ayuda en los casos y no cobra por ello. Lo hace porque le gusta, pero un día para él no será suficiente, entonces encontraremos un cuerpo y será Sherlock quien lo habrá puesto ahí—

— ¿Por qué él haría eso? — respondió John con un poco de incredulidad

—Ya lo dije, es un psicópata. Los psicópatas se aburren, John, ellos no aman, no pueden hacerlo—

Entonces John recordó la ausencia de Sherlock el día de ayer, la manera en que fue ignorado sin razón alguna... ¿Donovan tenía razón?

—Muchacho— Lestrade llamó su atención claramente queriendo terminar con ese tema —Lo que hemos descubierto hasta ahora es que Jim Moriarty podría estar detrás de todo esto. Han modificado una droga ya existente haciéndola extremadamente peligrosa. Jim estudió con Sherlock en esta universidad, compartieron clases y aunque abandonó los estudios, siguió frecuentando con él. Creemos que Sherlock y Jim hicieron la modificación, ambos tienen los conocimientos correctos para hacerlo, especialmente Sherlock con su capacidad mental—

Una parte de John se negaba a creerlo, pero todo lo que había visto, todo lo que había escuchado era tan acertado y creíble que su razón le pedía a gritos que aceptara que había sido engañado, que Sherlock Holmes no era el que creía que era y que, sobre todo, no lo amaba.

John se odió a sí mismo por decidir creer, porque aún lo amaba y a pesar de ser quien decían que era, su corazón se rehusaba a renunciar a ese amor. Posó su mirada en el piso y habló.

—Sherlock tiene a Mike Standford como amigo de infancia, él estudia conmigo, pero puedo asegurarles que no sabe nada. También frecuenta mucho con Molly Hooper, que estudia la misma carrera, aunque no comparten clases. Ella lo ayuda en las investigaciones de sus casos cediéndole el laboratorio. No viene a todas las clases, solo a las que la asistencia son parte del puntaje...—

Se detuvo por unos segundos y se dio cuenta eso era todo. Estaba estúpidamente enamorado de un completo extraño.

—No sé... nada más, lo lamento—

—Lugares que frecuenta, ¿va a conciertos? —

—Bueno, he ido a dos lugares con él... — el recuerdo de aquel tipo en ese bar la primera noche que habían salido juntos vino a su mente —recuerdo que una vez se nos acercó un tipo, creo que se llamaba... no lo recuerdo, pero creo que Sherlock lo llamó Moran... —

—Sebastian Moran— dijo Lestrade

El rubio quedó mirando al inspector esperando la explicación.

—Sebastian Moran es el asesino de Adam Bennet. Eso no te lo contó—

—Oh Dios... — John cerró los ojos

_No más, por favor, ya no quiero saber nada. Estoy muriendo por dentro ¿no se dan cuenta? ¡Me estoy muriendo!_

—Necesito irme, por favor, quiero irme— John se resistió a salir corriendo

—Espera— Lestrade se levantó —Solo una cosa más. No hemos podido dar con su paradero desde ayer, ¿ustedes se han visto ayer? —

John sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, cada vez todo encajaba más y creer que Sherlock Holmes era psicópata creador de una droga peligrosa, se hacía cada vez más fácil.

—Yo...no he podido hablar con él coincidentemente desde ayer—

— ¿No has recibido llamadas o mensajes de su parte? — insistió el inspector

—No. Quedamos en que nos veríamos ayer en la cafetería; él nunca llegó. Pero hoy estuvo conectado en Whatsapp—

— ¿A qué hora? ¿Te dijo algo? —

—No, no me habló— se sintió avergonzado por decir eso —Eso fue en la mañana—

— ¿Se ha vuelto a conectar desde entonces? —

—No lo sé—

Lestrade miró a Donovan, John no pudo saber lo que significaban aquellas miradas, pero algo le decía que tan solo era otra confirmación más a todo lo que había escuchado.

—Toma, muchacho— John recibió la tarjeta del policía en su mano —Si se comunica contigo, si lo ves o para cualquier otra cosa, no dudes en llamarme ¿de acuerdo? Para lo que sea—

John asintió y sin decir más se retiró de la oficina.

Salir al pasillo se sintió como haber salido de una prisión, como si el aire fresco lo ayudase a respirar mejor. Sus pies lo llevaron al baño, este felizmente estaba vacío, porque ser escuchado pateando con furia la puerta de uno de los cubículos habría sido incómodo.

Quería llorar, quería gritar, pero soportaba, aguantaba. Si fue un idiota por dejarse engañar, entonces lo aceptaba, aprendería de ese error y seguiría adelante. Sherlock no es el único, tal vez conozca una chica que lo ame o, quien sabe, un chico que lo conquiste, allá afuera había mucha gente y cada una de ellas era una oportunidad para enamorarse... _pero ninguna de ellas es Sherlock..._

—Mierda... no... — susurró apretando sus párpados para controlar sus lágrimas, controlar su dolor

Se lavó el rostro, arregló su corto cabello y salió del baño directo a su salón de clases. Es difícil ser fuerte cuando tu mundo se desmorona. Tenía el corazón roto y él tenía que disimular, porque el tiempo no dejaría de avanzar solo porque él sufría, en eso no había compasión.

No se dejaría caer, no podía, ya demasiado había perdido como para darse el lujo de perder todavía más. John Watson sabía lo que era estar jodido, ya lo había vivido y, aunque el engaño de Sherlock no se comparaba con ningún sufrimiento que había vivido antes, sabía que lo único que le quedaba hacer era recoger todos sus pedazos para volverlos a unir y seguir con su vida.

Sí, era una completa mierda esa opción, pero es lo único que podía hacer.

Cuando llegó a casa esa noche y subió las escaleras directo a su habitación, una parte de él esperaba encontrar al rizado escondido en la oscuridad, esperándolo en silencio para decirle que todo era mentira, que era una vil y tonta broma pesada. Pero no, su habitación estaba vacía, fría. Caer en cuenta que ya eran dos días sin saber absolutamente nada de Sherlock solo le decía que todo era verdad, Sherlock no lo amaba, tal vez solo había jugado con él, o solo había sido un reto o algún tipo de manipulación para pasar el rato. No lo sabía, pero si hubiese sido en serio cada una de las cosas que había vivido con él, Sherlock nunca los hubiese mandado al olvido de un día para otro.

Lanzó la mochila al piso y se sentó en la cama, esa en donde había hecho el amor con Sherlock aquella noche... las lágrimas que habían estado amenazando en salir varias veces durante el día, especialmente cuando se encontraba solo, pero él nunca lo permitió, estaban por resbalar por sus mejillas.

Miró a su alrededor y todo, maldita sea, todo le recordaba a Sherlock. Su mente no estaba colaborando con él, así que prefirió sacarse la ropa y entrar a la cama, después de todo, eran pasada las once de la noche y tenía clases mañana. Prefería dormir y olvidar a Sherlock por esas horas, estaba seguro que mañana tampoco lo volvería a ver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	23. Capítulo 12 [Sherlock]

_It's forcing you down,  
and it's grinding against you  
Let the war nerve break_

_For every fucking second the pathetic media pisses  
on me and judges what I am in one paragraph  
Look here...  
Fuck you all!_

"War nerve" (Pantera)

* * *

Su teléfono sonaba por cuarta vez, Sherlock no había contestado ninguna, sabía quién era y no tenía ganas de hablar, además, la investigación lo estaba haciendo solo. Se removió en su cama sobando su rostro en la almohada intentando retomar el sueño otra vez, y de hecho lo hizo, pero no duró mucho, puesto que, al poco rato, su madre entró a su habitación para despertarlo.

—Sherlock, el inspector Lestrade está abajo buscándote—

Cuando Sherlock se levantó de la cama, notó que su madre se acercó a él sintiendo un extraño olor.

—Sherlock Scott Holmes, bebiste anoche— dijo con tono de reproche —No es fin de semana para ese lujo, jovencito— su madre le entregó ropa, que en realidad era un piyama —Apresúrate—

El rizado volteó los ojos ignorando las palabras de su madre. Por supuesto, había esperado a que ella se retirase de la habitación para poder hacerlo.

Una vez vestido, Sherlock salió directo a las escaleras intentado ignorar la resaca, que, aunque no era tan fuerte como anteriores, le estaba jodiendo la cabeza.

— ¡Esto es inaceptable! — la voz de Mycroft había sonado muy enojado a pesar de que procuraba susurrar

Sherlock frunció el ceño al escuchar a su hermano, por lo que supo inmediatamente que algo había ocurrido, ya que, alguien que no sea el mismo Sherlock, no lograba hacerlo enojar tan fácil.

— ¿Qué sucede? — dijo el rizado bajando las escaleras para llamar la atención de ambos hombres

—Sherlock, maldita sea, muchacho, te he estado llamando desde ayer— dijo Lestrade dejando a Mycroft detrás de él

—Lo sé, pero he estado ocupado—

—Te advertí que era una orden policial—

—Necesito interrumpir un momento— se apresuró a decir Mycroft —Pasemos a hablar a la sala continua. Ahora—

Sherlock supo que su hermano intentaba alejar la conversación ya que era probable que sus padres estuvieran demasiado cerca para escucharla. Los tres caminaron en silencio, fue el inspector el primero en hablar apenas la puerta fue cerrada por el mayor de los hermanos Holmes.

—Eres irresponsable— dijo molesto —Te dije que te acercaras a hablar, ¡tu interrogatorio es la clave, Sherlock! —

—Si es tan importante, ¿por qué no viniste a buscarme a casa? Tan solo recibí mensajes de texto—

—Iba a hacerlo, incluso buscarte en tu universidad—

— ¿Entonces? — respondió sin preocupación Sherlock

El inspector dio un suspiro desviando la mirada del rizado para ver a Mycroft.

— ¿Quieres que pierda mi tiempo en un interrogatorio estúpido sobre Jim Moriarty? —

—Tengo una orden policial, Sherlock—

—Lo sé, tengo que… —

—Una orden para detenerte—

El rizado se quedó en silencio y frunció el ceño de inmediato.

—Te negaste al interrogatorio, eso fue un error, muchacho—

—Pero ese no es el motivo de mi arresto ¿verdad? — dijo Sherlock sabiendo que había algo más detrás

—Eres sospecho de ser uno de los autores intelectuales del asesinato de Adam Bennet—

Sherlock volvió a guardar silencio, subió el rostro un poco mientras intentaba buscar razones que pudieran inculparlo.

—Exijo ver las pruebas que se tiene contra mi hermano— dijo Mycroft

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, Mycroft— contestó Lestrade bastante molesto —Puedes ser el gobierno británico, pero esta es una de las investigaciones policiales más importantes que se ha hecho en muchos años y no tengo que explicarte porqué ya que lo sabes muy bien. Si Sherlock es sospechoso, tengo la obligación de arrestarlo hasta que esto se aclare—

Mycroft observó por unos segundos al inspector para luego responder —Sé perfectamente las reglas, por lo que comprendo que cualquiera puede ser sospechoso; sin embargo… —

—Sin embargo, Mycrotf, también comprendes que debo llevármelo bajo arresto—

Sherlock sabía que el silencio de su hermano a lo último mencionado por Lestrade indicaba que no había otra salida, además, el hecho de que ambos se hablen de "tú a tú" también era extraño, ya que mostraba una confianza que solo es conseguida con un acercamiento personal. Guardó ese detalle para él mismo, no era relevante en esos momentos.

—Mycroft no tiene derecho a saberlo, al menos no por el momento, pero yo si— dijo el rizado

—Primero te vas conmigo y lo sabrás—

La mente de Sherlock empezó a trabajar de inmediato, sin las pruebas que supuestamente lo inculpaban, no podía saber con exactitud qué tan comprometido estaba; sin embargo, él no era culpable de nada, por lo que tendría que encargarse de mostrar la falsedad en todo lo que habían conseguido en la investigación.

Ahora, si lo arrestaban, él no podría hacerlo, así que eso solo significaba una sola cosa: escapar.

—Bien, comprendo, supongo que no tengo otra opción— respondió el rizado para luego dar una mirada a su hermano, quien en un segundo pudo entender el "sencillo" plan de su hermano.

—Lo lamento, Sherlock— dijo Lestrade posando sus manos en su cintura

—No lo hagas aún, resérvalo para cuando veas la mala investigación que has hecho. Dame diez minutos, estoy en piyama—

—Tienes cinco—

Sherlock prefirió quedarse con sus insultos para él mismo. Volteó dispuesto a salir del lugar, pero se detuvo al lado de su hermano —Asegúrate de que padre y madre no lo presencien— dijo y recibió un ligero asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta.

Estaba descalzo, por lo que pudo llegar a las escaleras en silencio sin que sus padres lo escucharan, luego subió al segundo piso dando grandes zancadas.

Hubiera preferido darse una ducha, lo necesitaba, pero no tenía mucho tiempo, así que solo se vistió… estratégicamente: optó por sus zapatillas, aun así, estas estuvieran hechas una mierda por la noche anterior (se reprochó por no tener más de una, ya que prácticamente, tenía solo zapatos de vestir).

Su pantalón negro sin sus cadenas y su mochila con lo necesario donde incluyó un clip de para sostener hojas, ya que, parte de su plan era, obviamente, abrir las esposas. Abrió un pequeño agujero en la tela de su mochila, justo en la base. Sabía que esposarían sus manos a su espalda, así que sería el lugar perfecto. Esa mañana sentía más frío de lo usual, por lo que se puso su chaqueta de cuero que tenía una caperuza de color gris oscuro, esa que solo usaba cuando el invierno le calaba los huesos aun estando drogado.

Salió de su habitación en exactamente cuatro minutos y quince segundos, justo cuando su hermano entraba por el pasillo.

— ¿Estás listo? — dijo Mycroft

—Pregunta innecesariamente estúpida, Mycroft, aquí me vez—

—Apestas, querido hermano. Lamento que no tengas tiempo de una ducha—

Mycroft entonces extendió su mano entregándole un celular, Sherlock lo reconoció en seguida, era el teléfono de emergencia que su hermano había llevado a casa y que sólo sería utilizado en caso de verdadera emergencia en casa, ya que, aunque Mycroft gozaba de buen poder en el gobierno, eso no significaba que no podrían atentar contra los Holmes.

Aquel teléfono tenía una línea completamente privada, no estaba registrada en ningún tipo de compañía, prácticamente, era imposible de rastrear. Sherlock lo recibió en silencio e inmediatamente lo guardó dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Sabía que debía actuar en el momento adecuado, tenía todo planeado; sin embargo, también tendría que improvisar, así que, confiando de que su hermano se había encargado de que sus padres no sean testigos del arresto, Sherlock se dejó poner las esposas para salir de su casa hasta la patrulla. Miró a su alrededor calculando y midiendo rápidamente las posibilidades que tenía para escapar, pero nada parecía estar a su favor. Entonces, cuando estuvo dentro del auto, la llamativa actitud de un Mycroft enojado cerca de la puerta de su casa llamó su atención.

Y de todos los presentes en realidad.

Sherlock sabía que era su oportunidad, su hermano lo estaba ayudando, Mycroft jamás discutiría a un volumen considerablemente alto delante de todos. Sonrió cómplice y giró mirando al joven oficial que estaba a casi cinco metros y medio de distancia del auto y que estaba bastante atento a la discusión entre el inspector y Mycroft…

Listo, ya sabía cómo escapar.

Se inclinó un poco y subió sus manos hasta alcanzar la base de su mochila, un par de segundos después ya tenía el clip en su mano. La estiró y empezó a intentar abrir las esposas. Estaba tardando un poco, pero él mantenía la calma con maestría.

Cinco segundos, seis segundos… Sherlock mantenía la mirada fija en un punto para poder concentrarse, siete segundos, ocho segundos y finalmente sus manos se liberaron.

Volteó a ver al joven policía, este seguía a atento al espectáculo, entonces, dejando las esposas en el asiento, pero manteniendo sus manos detrás, se volteó y con sus manos abrió la puerta del auto. El joven policía no se percató de él hasta que puso un pie fuera.

—Hey, espere, ¿qué cree que está haciendo? — el policía se acercó a él

—Olvidé mi teléfono en casa—

—Debiste acordarte antes, no puedes bajar de la patrulla—

Sherlock estaba con un pie en la acera y la otra lista para sacar, además, el policía se había acercado lo suficiente como lo había planeado. Era el momento. Sin previo aviso y con rapidez, Sherlock se levantó y estiró sus manos y tomó el arma del joven policía para luego empujarlo con fuerza con su cuerpo. Este cayó sin remedio mientras que Sherlock tomó distancia apuntando al resto de policías que habían volteado al escuchar el alboroto.

—Damas y caballeros, ¿serían tan amables de ponerse rodillas? —

Vio a Lestrade acercarse, no parecía sorprendido, de hecho, parecía decir con la mirada: "¿Y ahora qué rayos estás haciendo?"

Sherlock apuntó el arma y disparó dos veces al aire.

— ¡Ahora! ¡Obedezcan! —

— ¡Hagan lo que dice! — ordenó Lestrade

El rizado sabía que sus padres saldrían en cualquier momento por el sonido de los disparos, así que no se demoró mucho, retrocedió lentamente hasta que se acercó lo suficiente a la esquina. Su mente empezó a recorrer las calles en segundos, eligiendo en pocos segundos la mejor ruta para perder a los policías que irías tras él.

Entonces, llegado el momento correcto, Sherlock se echó a correr a toda velocidad. No miró atrás, no era necesario, solo debía estar atento a cumplir con la ruta trazada. Cruzó calles, se metió por uno de los pocos callejones de la zona, subió por las escaleras de una casa para cortar camino, corrió por la azotea cruzándose con una mujer que no atinó nada más que verlo pasar con rapidez.

Luego de casi ocho minutos sin parar de correr, trepar y saltar en ocasiones, se detuvo a respirar un breve segundo mientras esperaba al taxi que se aproximaba en el camino. Dio la dirección y subió, no vio a ningún policía por la zona, los había perdido fácilmente; sin embargo, tuvo que agacharse disimuladamente al ver una patrulla pasar frente al taxi. Luego de eso, el camino fue seguro.

El reloj marcaba las dos y treinta cinco cuando recibió un mensaje de John, Sherlock no se había comunicado con él en todo el día, puesto que cuando el taxi lo dejó en el lugar indicado, Sherlock se dirigió a una zona que ni Mycroft sabía que frecuentaba en ocasiones, especialmente cuando quería drogarse sin que su hermano se enterara.

Podía estar seguro de eso porque conocía bien los lugares de las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad, por lo tanto, le era sencillo poder escabullirse entrando y doblando por las calles correctas. No había comprado drogas, no lo hizo por John, así que solo se dirigió a una casa abandonada donde alguna vez se refugió con otros drogadictos. Había entrado a una de las habitaciones que estaba desocupada y se sentó en el sucio colchón que se encontraba en el piso para poder entrar a su palacio mental. Tenía que encontrar alguna pista que lo ayude a comprender cómo es que la investigación de Lestrade lo había llegado a inculpar de alguna manera.

Aquel mensaje lo había sacado de su trance, había olvidado apagar su teléfono, la policía podría rastrearlo, miró su reloj y al ver la hora, fue consciente de todo el tiempo que había estado sumergido en su mente.

_Sherlock, ya estoy en la cafetería, ¿quieres que te pida algo?_

Su corazón dolió al leerlo, sabía que no era buena idea comunicarse con él en esos momentos, no quería que absolutamente nada implicara, ni en lo más mínimo y para eso debía estar incomunicado con él al menos ese día. John debía estar ajeno a él durante las veinticuatro horas, era totalmente necesario.

Contra su voluntad, más por el deseo de hablar con John que el hecho de ser rastreado, apagó el teléfono y lo devolvió a la mochila.

Miró a su alrededor escuchando la tranquilidad del lugar, lo cual le parecería aburrido y tedioso si no fuera porque necesitaba pensar. Suspiró profundamente intentando dejar de lado la imagen de John esperándolo por dos horas sin saber de él. En serio le dolía, pero debía hacerlo por su seguridad. Luego miró en un punto fijo en la pared analizando rápidamente lo que había recolectado de su palacio mental, incluyendo la otra vez que lo había hecho cuando intentó analizar qué conectaba a Jim con todo el asunto de Adam Bennet.

Por el momento sus pistas no le mostraban del todo cómo es que terminó implicado, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era de que Jim Moriarty lo había hecho, él estaba detrás de todo. Así que su búsqueda en su palacio mental se basó casi estrictamente a lo relacionado con Jim, especialmente de dónde conseguía Moriarty aquella flor para elaborar la droga.

Sus recuerdos almacenados sobre Jim eran casi exclusivamente sobre datos que había podido escuchar sobre su negocio de drogas, incluyendo cosas que el mismo Moriarty le había contado. Uno de esos recuerdos le mostró aquel día (cuando ambos eran amigos inseparables) que le dijo por primera vez que tenía una idea genial para un negocio, porque la venta de drogas, aunque le iba muy bien, era algo muy pequeño y él era de los que pensaban en grande.

_—Un terreno, Sherlock, uno que pienso usar en el futuro— dijo Moriarty para luego darle una larga calada a su cigarrillo de marihuana_

_— ¿Para ese negocio que me dijiste? ¿Qué quieres hacer? — el rizado también tenía un cigarrillo de marihuana entre sus dedos_

_—Paciencia, ya lo sabrás y serás mi mano derecha, te lo prometo— Moriarty le sobó el brazo mientras le sonreía y tenía los ojos puestos en sus labios —Mierda, Sherlock, no sabes cuánto quisiera repetir lo de esa noche—_

_Sherlock, luego de aspirar un poco de su cigarrillo, sopló en la cara de Jim, pero en vez de lograr alejarlo, Jim aspiró profundamente ocasionando que a Sherlock se le escapara una divertida risa —Eres un hijo de puta— dijo aun riendo_

_—Solo un beso, ¿ok? Uno con lengua—_

_Jim se acercó y, por unos segundos, Sherlock lo dejó hasta que estuvo a casi rozar sus labios. El rizado sonreía mientras no dejaba de mirarlo._

_— ¿Quieres un beso? — preguntó Sherlock_

_—Sí, mi amor— susurró Jim con una sonrisa_

_—Y luego meterme la verga en el culo—_

_—Joder, claro que sí—_

_Sherlock entonces se alejó dando la vuelta, ambos estaban en la azotea de un departamento en donde un conocido mutuo había armado una fiesta. Ambos habían subido a fumar por un rato sin ser interrumpidos._

_—Mierda, Sherlock, no puedes ponérmela dura y dejarme así— se quejó Jim_

_Sherlock se detuvo y volteó para mirarlo —Vete a la mierda, puedes jalártela solo— dijo divertido, luego le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, Jim solo sonrió —Y ese terreno que quieres comprar ¿qué piensas hacer con él? —_

_—Corrección, ya lo compré y está en un lugar especial—_

_— ¿Dónde? —_

_—Sussex—_

_Sherlock asintió con la cabeza dando una divertida sonrisa al mismo tiempo que volvía a dar una profunda calada, la última, para finalmente dejar caer el ya pequeño cigarrillo al piso y pisarlo para apagarlo._

_—Supongo que reconocerás el lugar en donde está— dijo Jim acercándose hasta Sherlock, le dio una calada a su cigarrillo en el camino —Recuerdo que me dijiste que solías ir a un terreno lleno de vegetación para drogarte sin que nadie te vea—_

_—Ah, que detallista— dijo Sherlock en son de burla_

_Jim se encogió en hombros —Solo quería que, cuando todo esté preparado, estés cómodo conmigo—_

_— ¿Piensas hacer una casa ahí, acaso? —_

_—Y plantar flores—_

_Sherlock rió divertido ante la respuesta — ¡¿Flores?! — dijo entre risas_

_— ¿Qué? ¿No te gustan? — respondió divertido_

_— ¿Quieres hacer una maldita casa con tu cultivo de flores y hacer una cabaña donde me puedas dar por el culo todas las noches? — Sherlock sonaba bastante divertido_

_—No exactamente, pero diría que pasaremos mucho tiempo ahí. Y no solo te daría por las noches, te daría incluso todo el día— Lo tomó por la cintura y lo acercó a él —Así estarías listo para la noche y entraría sin problema—_

_Sherlock volvió a reír y se alejó para liberarse de su agarre —Bajemos ya, me aburre hablar estupideces—_

_Jim sonrió divertido como respuesta para luego darle la última calada a su cigarrillo y lanzarlo al piso sin preocupación. Juntos volvieron a la fiesta._

Sherlock sonrió de lado, toda esa conversación solo le hacía deducir una sola cosa: el lugar de elaboración. Se podría decir que el laboratorio se encontraba en Sussex, ya que la plantación de aquella flor se encontraba ahí, en ese terreno. Jim había conseguido un negocio rentable (bastante rentable) en la venta de drogas, así que creer que tenía el dinero suficiente para formar su laboratorio no podría estar tan lejos de la realidad. Al menos no un laboratorio como tal, pero sí uno con un equipo mínimo y lo suficientemente equipado.

Revisó la hora, habían pasado cerca de treinta minutos en su análisis. Ya sabía qué tenía que hacer, debía volver a Sussex para revisar aquel laboratorio, pero primero había algo importante que hacer en Londres. No podía irse así, sin más, necesitaba un contacto ahí para poder estar al tanto, no sólo de lo que pasaba, sino también de John. Además, antes de irse, encontraría la manera de verlo para avisarle personalmente sobre su ausencia. Necesitaba decírselo él mismo.

¿Quién podría ser la persona correcta? Su grupo de amigos se reducía prácticamente a Mike y Molly. Mike era amigo de John, sería sencillo saber sobre John; sin embargo, sería peligroso tener un contacto tan cercano a John. Molly sonaba bien, aunque no frecuentaba con John, tenían el acercamiento suficiente para saber de él, además, la conocía, podía confiar en que ella no soltaría palabra. Molly es bastante inteligente, solo que era un poco tímida.

Ahora, por otro lado, no quería implicar a Molly, era peligroso, en algún momento la irán a interrogar ya que era su amiga y compañera de clase y aunque ella no diría nada, podría ser seguida y vigilada por la policía.

Pero, mierda, era su mejor opción.

Sacó el celular que Mycroft de su chaqueta y llamó.

_— ¿Aló? —_

—Molly, no digas mi nombre, soy Sherlock, ¿estás sola? —

_—Oh… eh… estoy en clases… Tom, ¿es importante? —_

Sherlock sonrió, Molly no necesitó mucho tiempo para comprender la situación.

—Sal de la clase ahora—

_—Oh, de acuerdo, no cuelgues—_

Logró escuchar algunos sonidos en el siguiente, incluyendo la de una puerta de metal cerrándose, lo que le dio a entender que Molly había ido al baño. Finalmente, Molly volvió a hablar.

 _—Sherlock, ¿qué sucede? —_ preguntó preocupada

–Molly, necesito ayuda—

Un silencio de largos segundos se hizo presente al otro lado de la línea.

 _— ¿Qué necesitas? —_ dijo finalmente

Explicarle a Molly todos los detalles de lo que había pasado había sido necesario, incluyendo su escape de la policía y su obligatorio viaje a Sussex. Si ella sería su contacto, debía saber todo, no podía enterarse de algo de sorpresa, debía estar preparada.

 _—Dios, Sherlock… bueno… —_ Molly sonaba nerviosa _—Intentaré… intentaré no meter la pata—_

—Eres lista, Molly, si no lo fueras, no te estaría llamando ¿no lo crees? —

La pequeña y tímida risa de Molly se escuchó, a Sherlock le dio gracia imaginarla sonrojada.

—Esta noche deja tu ventana abierta— continuó él —Iré a verte. Tu clase termina a las ocho hoy, supongo que podrás estar en casa a las nueve… con treinta—

Molly volvió reír _—Exacto—_

—Bien, entonces te veo más tarde. Gracias, Molly—

_—De acuerdo, Sherlock y… ten cuidado, ¿sí? —_

—De acuerdo… Molly, ¿quién es Tom? —

 _—No es nadie, no conozco a ningún Tom, solo se me ocurrió—_ respondió entre risas

Sherlock también rió divertido —Esa es mi chica— sonrió —Nos vemos, Molly. Adiós—

_—Adiós, Sherlock—_

Luego de la llamada, Sherlock llamó a Mycroft y le comunicó todo el plan, además, pudo coordinar con él todo lo que se necesitaba para poder atrapar a Jim en Sussex. Porque sí, planeaba atrapar a Moriarty en Sussex, así que debía encontrar la forma de hacer que se encuentren allá.

Fue una llamada de poco más de hora y media, con ese teléfono y, por supuesto, el teléfono de Mycroft en las mismas condiciones, los hermanos podían hablar con libertad.

Sherlock no salió de aquella casa abandonada hasta la noche, solo para dirigirse directo a la casa de Molly. Casi todo el día se adentró en su palacio mental buscando más detalles dentro de sus recuerdos con Moriarty, repasó lo planeado con Mycroft y las probabilidades de que funcionaran. Luego simplemente esperó, pensando a John en todo momento, lo extrañaba tanto, extrañaba su cuerpo y lo cálido que hacía sentir su pecho.

Le dolía tanto no poder hablarle, no poder comunicarse con él, ¿qué estará pensando de su ausencia?... imaginó su rostro de decepción al ver que él nunca llegaría a la cafetería ese día. De seguro que tendría muchos mensajes de él en el celular, Dios, se sentía tan tentado de llamarlo, ansiaba tanto poder escuchar su voz. Pero no lo hizo, soportó, era por el bien de John, cuando se encuentren y le explique todo lo sucedido, él entendería, eso lo sabía muy bien.

Por seguridad, el taxi lo dejó a pocas cuadras de la casa de Molly, caminó a paso rápido hasta llegar y rodeó la casa. No sin antes asegurarse de que ningún policía estuviera vigilando a su amiga. La habitación de Molly estaba en el primer piso con la ventana dando al pequeño jardín que rodeaba la casa. Eran casi las once de la noche, solo para asegurar de que Molly estuviera ahí.

Una tenue luz estaba encendida, ella aún estaba despierta. Se subió al bajo muro del jardín y saltó y en un par de pasos llegó a la ventana para abrirla.

—Sherlock— dijo ella al voltear por el sonido de la ventana deslizándose

El rizado entró recibiendo el fuerte abrazo de la chica, él correspondió.

—Ven, siéntate en la cama—

Molly se acercó a su escritorio y Sherlock notó un vaso de leche y dos pastelillos.

—Molly, no como cuando estoy trabajando—

—No me creas estúpida, Sherlock Holmes, ¿crees que te dejaré por ahí sabiendo que no has comido? — Le entregó el plato

—Pero… —

—Cállate y come—

No pudo negarse, Molly era testaruda cuando se lo proponía. No sentía hambre, pero no pudo negar que disfrutó del sabor al probar el primer pastelillo.

—Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer? — ella le arregló los desordenados rizos

—De ti dependerá que… — tenía la boca llena, así que tragó antes de seguir —De ti dependerá que sepa los pasos de la policía aquí en Londres, pero no quiero que te acerques a ellos, solo lo que puedas averiguar, porque de seguro volverán a interrogar a algunos estudiantes de la universidad. Es muy probable que también lo hagan contigo—

—De acuerdo— respondió

Sherlock le dio otra mordida al pastelillo y bebió un poco. Molly sonrió al verlo comer con hambre.

—También quiero que seas mi intermediaria con mi hermano—

—Oh, Mycroft, el que una vez fue a recogerte en un auto negro ¿verdad? —

—El gordo, exacto—

Molly rió divertida.

—Aunque es poco probable que suceda, lo de Sussex no durará tanto, solo te lo digo para que estés preparada por si el gobierno británico se contacta contigo—

— ¿El gobierno británico? —

—Mi hermano tiene una posición en gobierno, una bastante importante, así que sí, es prácticamente el gobierno británico—

—Wow… —

Su estadía en la habitación de Molly duró casi una hora, se despidió de ella con agradecimiento y un beso en la frente. Luego salió de ahí siguiendo el plan que había hecho en la tarde, le daría una llamada a Moriarty. A esa hora era seguro que estuviera en el bar de Irene y como la policía sabía que incluso tocaba con frecuentaba en ese lugar, no era seguro ir.

Luego de caminar por buen rato, siempre con cautela y muy atento, entró a una cabina telefónica y llamó. No podía hacerlo con su celular y el teléfono de Mycroft solo lo usaría para llamar a personas de confianza.

_— ¿Aló? —_

La voz de Moriarty sonaba junto con la música que tocaban en el bar.

— ¿Implicarme en tu negocio es tu venganza por no unirme a ti? —

Nada más que la música se escuchó por unos largos segundos hasta que la risa de Jim se escuchó.

_— ¡Sherlock! ¿Cómo está mi prófugo favorito? ¿dónde estás, amor? Puedes dormir en mi departamento esta noche—_

—Supongo que planeas acorralarme y… —

 _—Y hacerte el amor—_ interrumpió Moriarty, al parecer se había alejado de donde estaba, ya que la música ahora sonaba alejada

—Acorralarme y así aceptar tus condiciones, que es ingresar a tu estúpido negocio—

Sherlock mentía, sabía que había algo más detrás de todo eso, aún no lograba deducir qué era exactamente, pero lo haría pronto, estaba seguro de eso.

 _—Oh, creí que hablabas de mi propuesta—_ Moriarty rió divertido _—Mierda, Sherlock, en serio te hacen falta drogas, esa cabecita tuya está algo lenta—_

—Supongo que deducir la ubicación de tu laboratorio en Sussex es algo lento también—

 _—Umm, sí. Ya te lo había dicho antes, así que era sencillo para deducir. Vamos, Sherlock, veámonos en mi departamento, tengo unas jodidas ganas de follarte que ya hasta se me está poniendo dura de solo hablar contigo—_ Jim rió divertido

—Supongo que tendrás otro laboratorio en la ciudad, tal vez tu departamento–

_—Podrías ir tú mismo para averiguarlo, mi amor—_

—Te destruiré, Moriarty y será sencillo hacerlo— Sherlock no necesitaba tener un tono especial para sonar amenazador, su sola voz era suficiente

_—Lo dudo, mi amor. Quien resultará destruido serás tú. Sabrás quiénes son tus verdaderos amigos y quien es el que en realidad te ama—_

John vino a su mente en ese momento… ¿acaso Jim estaba haciendo referencia John?

El silencio que guardó por unos segundos dio a entender a Jim que en efecto pensaba en el rubio, algo que hizo reír al mismo Moriarty.

 _—Lo entendiste, ¿cierto? —_ volvió a reír _— ¿John Watson se creerá todo lo que has hecho con mi droga? ¿Te amará lo suficiente como para confiar en ti? —_

Sherlock sonrió divertido, Jim sí que estaba celoso, tanto que pudo planear algo tan ridículo como eso. John no creería ninguna mierda que pudiera salir, John no podría hacerlo, no era estúpido.

— ¿Crees que John creerá todas las mierdas en las que me implicaste? —

_—Con las pruebas necesarias, yo creo que sí—_

—No será un problema desmentirlas— se burló con una pequeña risa

_—Ya lo veremos, mi amor, terminarás llorando. Es la única forma en la que entenderás que estar conmigo es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Joder, Sherlock, nos divertiríamos todo el tiempo, follaríamos como unos malditos conejos en celo y tendríamos todo lo que deseáramos—_

— ¿Te dolió saber que le di el culo a otra persona y no a ti? —

Sherlock quería herir a Jim con esa pregunta, pues sabía que se resentiría lo suficiente como para querer encararle frente a frente en Sussex.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, Jim emitió una risa, tal vez fingida, pero Jim no sonó dolido _—No voy a contestar eso, Sherlock, solo esperaré a que todo suceda—_

—Te escuchas tan seguro, Moriarty, será un placer verte caer—

_—Placer, Sherlock, es lo que podría darte esta noche, o en todo caso, cuando seas un mar de lágrimas y yo tenga que conciliarte con buen sexo—_

—Muy bien entonces, veamos quién será el que caerá—

 _—Irás a Sussex, ¿verdad? Averiguarás mi laboratorio, mi plantación de hermosas flores ¿y luego qué harás? ¿le darás datos a la policía de manera anónima? —_ esas palabras hicieron sonreír a Sherlock, eso era justo lo que quería escuchar _—Te conozco tan bien que me eres jodidamente predecible, Sherlock—_

—Me sorprendería si tu deducción fuera correcta—

_—No lo niegues, es lo que harás, lo sé… tal vez te daría una visita, estarás hecho mierda para ese día y yo tendré que ayudarte a recuperarte—_

—Entonces te veré cuando estés acabado, Moriarty—

_—Espera, amor, lo de mi departamento era en serio, quier-… —_

Sherlock colgó, no necesitaba escuchar más, ya había conseguido lo que quería. Ahora solo debía esperar hasta mañana para tomar el avión privado que Mycroft mandaría por él, pero eso sería de madrugada, así que tenía todo un día de espera, puesto que en la noche planeaba ir a ver a John antes de tomar el avión.

Sherlock volvió a la casa abandonada para pasar la noche, no había más que hacer, estar en la calle era peligroso teniendo a la policía encima de él. La habitación en la que había estado todo el día ahora se encontraba ocupada por un hombre totalmente inconsciente, gracias a la droga que se había inyectado. Sherlock se sintió tentado, pero su promesa pesaba más, John era quien lo mantenía bien.

Para su fortuna, pudo conseguir un viejo colchón en una pequeña habitación que daba a lo que sería un descuidado jardín. La arrastró al lado de la ventana y se echó encima sin importar lo sucio que se encontrara. John estuvo en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo y los recuerdos de sus encuentros íntimos con él lo asaltaron causándole una erección. Sherlock nunca se tocaba, pero su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado tanto a disfrutar de John por noches seguidas que simplemente tuvo que dejarse llevar para encargarse de su problema personalmente. Terminó susurrando el nombre de su novio entre jadeos.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, se atrevió a encender el teléfono, solo por un por si acaso, para asegurarse de no perderse de nada. Lo haría rápido, pero encontrar los mensajes que le había mandado John le partieron el corazón, especialmente la última. Tuvo que obligarse a no contestar y seguir rápidamente con lo que debía hacer, revisó su red social rápidamente, su chat siempre estaba desconectado, no había problema. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal.

Luego a las demás redes, tampoco nada, lo hacía todo muy rápido, lo más que podía. Al último entró en Whatsapp, aunque él había bloqueado la opción de mostrar su última hora de conexión, no quería mostrarse en línea por mucho tiempo. Tenía varios mensajes de sus contactos, ninguno de importancia, entonces, cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la aplicación, un mensaje de John llegó y su corazón se detuvo al instante.

Podía ver parte de los mensajes, pero no quería entrar en el chat, no podía aún, que lo descubriera conectado había sido un error; sin embargo, cuando decía "escribiendo", su mano se negaba a cerrar la aplicación. "Qué rayos es lo que te pasa?", ese mensaje lo hizo sentirse mal, así que tuvo que obligarse a apagar el teléfono, porque sentía que en cualquier momento estaba por ceder a contestarle.

Tiró el celular al colchón una vez que se apagó, tenía que hablar con él esa noche sí o sí. Era arriesgado, pero tenía que hacerlo, o mejor dicho, necesitaba hacerlo.

Sherlock había podido comprar una cajetilla de cigarrillos a uno de los drogadictos que habían pasado la noche en la casa, este le había reconocido a pesar del tiempo en el que el rizado había dejado de ir. "Debo decir que me decepciona que hayas vuelto" le había dicho el viejo de piel oscura, "mereces más que estar en esta mierda, Sherlock. Tú eres brillante", Sherlock simplemente había sonreído para luego ofrecerle un dólar extra de lo que costaría la cajetilla.

El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde y aquellos cigarrillos habían sido consumidos lo más lento posible, sin poder hacer mucho en aquel lugar más que esperar, el rizado había hecho lo posible para que su consumo no sea exageradamente rápido.

Cuando las cinco y media se marcó, Sherlock llamó a Molly sabiendo que había una hora libre hasta la próxima clase, podía deducir que, para entonces, Lestrade y su equipo, ya habían dado una visita a su centro de estudios para hacer preguntas a los estudiantes que compartían clases con él.

 _—Estoy sola—_ contestó Molly

— ¿Ya te interrogaron? —

 _—Oh, ¿cómo lo supis…? De acuerdo—_ pudo imaginar a Molly rodando los ojos al responder eso _—Lo hicieron y… Sherlock, siento que algo anda mal—_

—Todo saldrá bien, sé los pasos que dará Moriarty—

_—Tienen un video, Sherlock, uno en la que hablas con Jim dentro de la universidad—_

El recuerdo de aquella última vez que había hablado frente a frente con Jim vino a su mente en seguida… ahora entendía que aquella visita había sido planeada para eso.

— ¿Te mostraron otras pruebas? —

_—No, solo eso, para saber si yo alguna vez hablé con Moriarty—_

—De acuerdo, todo está como se supone—

_—Y me preguntaron por John—_

Sherlock guardó silencio por unos segundos — ¿Qué dijeron? —

_—Si había visto a John ofreciendo drogas o algo, o contigo en algo extraño. ¿Tú crees que él esté seguro, Sherlock? ¿quieres que hable con él? —_

—No, hablaré con John esta noche antes de volar a Sussex—

_— ¿Entonces ya hablaste con Moriarty? —_

—Todo ya está listo. Gracias, Molly—

_—Sherlock, espera… por favor, cuídate mucho—_

El rizado sonrió —Lo haré. Adiós, Molly—

Por la mente de Sherlock pasó el qué sería de él si Molly Hooper no hubiera coincidido con él en la misma universidad. Ser su novio había sido algo insufrible, pero ser su amigo merecía la pena, especialmente cuando podía confiarle algo tan importante como su propia libertad. Molly se había ganado una parte importante de su estrecho corazón.

Entonces las horas pasaron, Sherlock podría estar aburrido, pero esta vez no, solo estaba concentrado, en silencio, mirando un punto fijo en la pared. Solo debía esperar pacientemente y tendría a Moriarty en cuestión de horas, así limpiaría su imagen y, de paso, le daba una patada en el culo a todo Scotland Yard por la increíble y estúpida ineficiencia de sus miembros.

Solo para asegurarse, Sherlock esperó a que se cumpliera las doce para recién salir e ir a la casa de John, su vuelo estaba programado para las tres de la madrugada, un auto de Mycroft lo recogería en un punto de la ciudad previamente acordada, así que tenía un par de horas para encontrarse con su novio, explicarle todo lo sucedido y, si había tiempo, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de hacerle el amor antes de irse.

Dos días había sido demasiado, lo extrañaba a pesar de que mantenía su mente ocupada en el caso, mantenerse alejado de John de manera obligatoria había dejado una ausencia palpable incluso en su mente, era imposible de ignorar para él. John Watson siempre lo mantenía bien, lo mantenía correcto. Sonrió al imaginarse el rostro de su novio cuando lo vea esa noche, anhelaba tanto volver a verlo.

Fue la llamada de Mycroft lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_—Querido hermano, solo llamo a confirmar… —_

—Lo sé, Mycroft, estaré a la hora acordada— interrumpió

_—Sigues en aquel escondite tuyo, supongo—_

Sherlock se demoró un par de segundos en contestar, sabía que ir a ver a John era una pésima idea y que su hermano no estaría de acuerdo con eso, pero sería mentir que sentía que explotaría si no veía a John esa noche antes de irse.

—Hablaré con John, estoy en camino—

 _— …Por la reina, Sherlock, ¡¿has perdido la cabeza?! —_ Mycroft definitivamente no lo tomó de buena manera

—No será por mucho tiempo, solo quiero hablar con él y me iré—

_—John Watson es la persona que más vigilancia tendría en esa investigación, si la policía te captura, ¡todo el plan quedará descartado! —_

—Necesito verlo, debo hacerlo—

_— ¡Estás pensando con las hormonas, Sherlock Holmes! ¡Estás arriesgando la captura de un criminal peligroso solo por un simple muchacho! —_

—No, Mycroft, no es cualquier persona, John… —

 _—Nada te asegura que él estará de tu lado, hermano—_ interrumpió _—involucrarse puede cegarte, Sherlock—_

La advertencia de su hermano solo causó una burlona risa en el rizado.

—Confío en él con mi vida, John jamás creería todas las mierdas de Moriarty—

_—Estás colocando demasiada confianza en una persona que apenas conoces—_

—Conozco lo suficiente de él como para hacerlo, Mycroft. Tú no tienes idea de lo que es amar a alguien, de lo que es confiarle tu vida a una persona que te ama. Hasta que no lo hagas, no te atrevas a advertírmelo—

Un silencio de largos segundos seguido de un suspiro se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—O tal vez ya lo sepas— continuó Sherlock, nuevamente obtuvo silencio como respuesta —No creas que no noté la extraña confianza que tienes con Gavin Lestrade, aunque hablar de amor contigo es totalmente surreal, hermano— Sherlock no pudo evitar burlarse

_—Su nombre es Greg Lestrade y considero que llevamos una cómoda relación de… —_

— ¡Aburrido!, no me interesa y me enferma. Estaré en el punto a la hora indicada y, por favor, no me vuelvas a llamar, es probable que esté teniendo sexo con John—

Dicho esto, Sherlock simplemente colgó la llamada y guardó el celular, nada en el mundo lo obligaría a escuchar la aburrida y exasperante explicación de su hermano.

Casi cuarenta minutos después, Sherlock bajaba del taxi a un par de cuadras de la casa de John, se cubrió la cabeza con la caperuza y empezó a caminar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sentía mucho frío, pero esa emoción que sentía en el pecho por volver a ver a John le ayudaba a dominarlo.

Observaba las calles con atención, no había nadie, no había patrulla, al parecer no habían decidido vigilar al rubio a pesar de ser el novio del sospechoso número uno. Divisó la casa de John frente al suyo y no pudo evitar sentir esa sensación de emoción en su estómago, después de dos días sin si quiera escuchar su voz, lo primero que haría sería darle un beso tan apasionado que recuperaría los días perdidos, de eso estaba seguro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	24. Capítulo 13 [John]

_Everyone I know  
says I'm a fool to mess with you,  
Everyone I know  
says it's a stupid thing to do_

_I have your love on call  
and yet my day is not so full,  
and I did not know what to do  
so I ran away from you..._

"I ran away" (Coldplay)

* * *

John daba vueltas y vueltas, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Apenas se quedaba dormido, su mente le mostraba las imágenes de aquel maldito video y se despertaba. Definitivamente el insomnio se había apoderado de él esa noche, cosa que lo había puesto de mal humor.

Se giró nuevamente para quedar de espaldas al colchón y observar el oscuro techo de su habitación. El silencio absoluto propio de la madrugada lo envolvía haciendo que se sintiese aún más triste de lo que ya se encontraba. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?, ¿se supone que simplemente deba esperar hasta que sus sentimientos se vayan y hacer como si nunca hubiese conocido a Sherlock? Sonaba fácil, pero dudaba poder cumplirlo.

Entonces, en medio del silencio, un conocido sonido llamó su atención haciendo que su corazón latiese a mil por hora en tan solo un segundo. El ya familiar sonido de las pequeñas piedrecillas chocando en su ventana le hicieron levantar de la cama como un resorte. Se acercó a la ventana y finalmente lo vio… ahí parado con una caperuza que escondía sus negros rizos mientras que su rostro mostraba una enorme sonrisa, la cual apareció apenas lo había visto.

Él mentiría si dijera que no estaba feliz de verlo, realmente lo estaba… pero también se sentía molesto, pues estaba herido, Sherlock le había mentido y ahora lo buscaba descaradamente luego de haberlo ignorado por dos días. Días en los que era obvio que se estaba escondiendo de la policía.

En ese momento, la tarjeta del inspector Lestrade vino a su mente, volteó alejándose de la ventana y la buscó en su mochila hasta encontrarla. Sabía que debía llamar, debería hacerlo, puesto que si la policía se enteraba que lo había visto y no había dicho nada, se metería en serios problemas.

Pero decidió hacerlo luego de hablar con Sherlock, se enfrentaría a él por todo lo que había descubierto. Quería saber hasta dónde podrían llegar las mentiras del rizado.

Luego de colocarse rápidamente su pantalón, una camiseta y unas zapatillas, guardó la tarjeta y su celular en su bolsillo. Tomó sus llaves y bajó rápidamente (y silencioso). Abrió la puerta y apenas pudo ver la silueta de Sherlock al frente, este se había abalanzado a él para darle un gran y necesitado beso.

Realmente no se esperaba eso, pero tampoco pudo rechazarlo, de hecho, se había dejado llevar por el momento por unos segundos hasta que su mente lo obligó a recordar todo lo que había descubierto en la tarde.

Un arranque de ira le hizo empujar a Sherlock con fuerza cortando abruptamente aquel maravilloso beso.

—John… — Sherlock lo miró con culpa —Sé que estás molesto, pero… —

John lo interrumpió tomándolo del brazo para empujarlo fuera, el beso sorpresa del rizado ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de salir. Cerró la puerta y caminó sin mirarlo saltando la pequeña reja de su jardín hasta finalmente caminar alejándose de su casa.

—Oye, John, ¿a dónde vas? No puedo estar aquí— dijo Sherlock cuando finalmente lo alcanzó

John no pudo evitar sentir coraje al ver lo fácil que le resultaba a Sherlock hablar sobre el problema en el que estaba.

Cuando finalmente voltearon la esquina, John volteó encarando a Sherlock conteniendo la rabia dentro de él. Lo amaba, joder, aún lo hacía, pero Sherlock lo había engañado y sin pudor ni vergüenza ahora lo buscaba sin importarle las mentiras que escondía.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —

—John… — Sherlock lucía algo culpable o al menos eso le mostraba —Entiendo que estés molesto por haberme desaparecido dos días, créeme que estuve tentado a llamarte muchas veces, pero era necesario que perdiéramos contacto en ese tiempo—

John lo quedó mirando dando a entender que continuara con la explicación.

—Como ya debes saber, la policía me está buscando, tenía que desaparecer por esos días para que me perdieran el rastro—

John respiró hondo mientras apretaba los labios sintiéndose indignado de las descaradas palabras de su, definitivamente, ex novio.

—Pero tenía que venir hoy a explicártelo todo, mañana… —

—Lo sé todo, Sherlock, absolutamente todo, no tienes que venir a explicarme nada— interrumpió

Sherlock lo quedó mirando por dos segundos para luego sonreír —Tenía que hacerlo, John, dos días sin verte fueron una tortura. Te he extrañado… —

John se alejó de inmediato cuando las manos de Sherlock intentaron tomar las suyas.

—Quieres seguir viéndome la cara de imbécil ¿verdad? Te divierte verme caer en tus mierdas—

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Sherlock frunció el ceño

—Dijiste que habías dejado las drogas, ¿pero ahora resulta que las elaboras? — John rio con indignación.

Silencio incómodo…

—John… tú no puedes creer todas esas mierdas de mí, todo… —

— ¡Hay pruebas! ¡¿Cómo puedes atreverte a negarlo?! — interrumpió John totalmente molesto

Sherlock volvió a guardar silencio por un momento, como analizándolo —No puede ser que creas en este complot contra mí—

—Un complot, ¿todo esto es un complot contra ti? Perfecto, entonces explícame porque mierda te tienes que esconder si eres inocente—

—Soy el sospechoso principal, ¿crees que encerrado en una celda podría demostrar mi inocencia, John? —

—Y escondiéndote con tu amante es la manera perfecta para hacerlo ¿verdad? —

— ¿Amante? —

— ¡No me trates como un imbécil! — John empujó con fuerza a Sherlock haciendo que este casi perdiera el equilibrio —Tú y Jim Moriarty y sus… malditas drogas, encubriste la muerte de mi compañero, te burlas de mí ¡¿y aun así vienes a negármelo todo en la cara?! —

El rizado pareció haber tenido una especie iluminación, como si finalmente lograra entender algo; sin embargo, no parecía a gusto con ello.

— ¿Conoces a Jim Moriarty? ¿Has hablado con él? —

Esas preguntas solo incrementaron la frustración y la indignación del rubio, quien apretó sus manos fuertemente conteniendo las ganas de golpear a Sherlock.

—De haber sabido que ese maldito era tu puto amante, jamás… —

— ¡Él no es mi amante! — interrumpió Sherlock exasperado — ¡¿quién mierda te ha dicho esa estupidez?! —

John tomó aire, se controlaba, mientras el rizado negaba más los hechos, sus ganas de golpearlo aumentaba. No quería hacer un escándalo ahí y mucho menos terminar agarrándose a golpes con él, pero debía admitir que Sherlock se lo merecía, especialmente por haberse burlado de él de esa manera.

—Cállate, Sherlock, será mejor que cierres la maldita boca y te largues de aquí— el rubio sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo —Llamaré a la policía— dijo y cuando quiso también sacar la tarjeta, Sherlock tomó firmemente su mano

— ¿Qué más es lo que te dijeron? ¿Qué es lo que supuestamente he hecho? — la mirada de Sherlock era penetrante — ¿Qué elaboro una droga peligrosa? ¿qué soy un asesino? ¿Qué yo asesiné a Adam Bennet? ¡¿Realmente me crees que capas de todo eso?! —

John había visto un poco de serenidad en la actitud de Sherlock hasta entonces, pero ahora veía al rizado algo perturbado, tal vez un poco desesperado o frustrado.

—Tú no puedes creer en todo eso, tú menos que nadie puede ser capaz de hacerlo, John, tú no—

—Yo nunca te creí capas, hasta que me mostraron todas las malditas pruebas— respondió John liberándose del agarre de Sherlock

— ¡Son falsas! Cada una de ellas son falsas—

— ¿Entonces todo Scontland Yard está en tu contra? —

—Es Jim Moriarty el autor de este complot—

— ¿Tu amante es ahora el que…? —

— ¡No! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Él no es mi amante! — interrumpió

El rubio no soportó aquella negación, no cuando aquel maldito video daba vueltas en su cabeza, volvió a empujar a Sherlock para luego acercarse a él de manera amenazante. Ya no quería seguir escuchándolo, no dejaría que siguiera burlándose de él nuevamente, no le daría ese gusto.

— ¡Basta! Basta o juro que te romperé la cara — John estaba punto de soltar un golpe en cualquier momento

Sherlock lo hizo, al menos unos segundos, como dándole tiempo a que se calmara.

—Limpiaré mi nombre por ti, John. Eres la única persona por quien lo haría, porque te amo—

John no tenía idea de cómo unas palabras podrían doler tanto, ni como alguien podría ser capaz de jugar con algo tan puro y sincero como sus sentimientos. Sherlock le estaba escupiendo en la cara con esas mentiras sin importarle cuánto daño le estaba causando.

Estaba destrozado, se estaba cayendo a pedazos en esos momentos y era muy difícil ignorar el dolor que sentía. Lo miró por un momento, conteniendo toda su pena tanto como podía y emitió una risa burlesca. No dejaría que Sherlock lo vea desmoronarse. No, ya suficiente burla había tenido de su parte.

—Me amas— dijo más para sí mismo, negó con la cabeza sonriendo "divertido" —Tú no amas, Sherlock, tú solo eres un… — _un psicópata_ , pensó —solo eres un buen actor, siempre lo fuiste, pero ya no estoy interesado en tus mentiras, Sherlock. No más—

John guardó el celular en su bolsillo y caminó dispuesto a terminar con la conversación, ya no soportaba más la traición que estaba viviendo.

—Realmente me crees capas de todo eso ¿no es así?

El rubio no quería hacer caso, quería regresar a casa y olvidarse de todo ese asunto, pero cada palabra pronunciada por Sherlock era como una broma de muy mal gusto que lo obligaba a blindarse con una máscara de ira para proteger su ya dañado corazón.

Volteó y miró a Sherlock, sus manos se posaron en su cintura.

—Sí, lo hago. Te creo capas de eso, aunque admito que al principio me pareció injusto que te involucraran de esa manera, pero entonces me mostraron las pruebas y me di cuenta lo ciego que estaba contigo—

Sherlock desvió su mirada de manera peculiar, John pudo ver dolor… _sí, Sherlock eres un gran actor_ , pensó. Él ya no creería nada de lo que demostraría el rizado, ya no quería hacerlo.

—Yo… yo hubiera esperado esto de cualquiera, incluso de mi familia, pero… — Sherlock emitió una pequeña risa —pero resulta que eres el… —

—No me vengas con estupideces— interrumpió John

Sherlock lo miró de inmediato.

—Hacerte la víctima no te queda, Sherlock, ya no funciona conmigo— John se acercó unos pasos — ¿Qué es lo que pretendías conmigo? ¿Divertirte un rato y luego dejarme? ¿Inculparme de las mierdas en las que estás metido? —

—John, no tengo idea de lo que te habrán mostrado como pruebas, pero te juro que yo… —

— ¡No! ¡no! No me jures nada, eres la persona más hipócrita que he conocido. Eres el tipo de persona que detesto, un parásito en la sociedad que no sirve nada más que para traer problemas—

—John… — susurró

—Fui un imbécil al involucrarme contigo, joder— dijo más para sí mismo —Debí entenderlo cuando viniste a mí desesperado porque te follara— lo miró a los ojos —Porque eso era todo ¿verdad? Que te follara—

Sherlock frunció el ceño, parecía visiblemente afectado por sus palabras. John no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ello, pero no podía evitar pensar que lo más probable era que sus palabras afectaban el ego del rizado, no su supuesto amor. Sherlock era la persona que lo usó sin importarle haberlo enamorado, simplemente lo usó.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? — dijo Sherlock

— ¡Oh, no me vengas con que te sientes indignado! —

si John quería mantener su ira para protegerse del maldito dolor que le causaba el engaño, lo estaba haciendo muy bien, pues sentía que golpearía a Sherlock en cualquier momento. Apretó sus manos en puños

—No digas mierdas de las cuales te arrepentirás luego— dijo Sherlock entre dientes

— ¿Acaso me estás amenazando? —

—Estás enojado conmigo, cegado por lo que la policía te mostró. Sueltas estupideces de las cuales te arrepentirás cuando veas que todo el maldito mundo está equivocado—

—Equivocado. Todos estamos equivocados. ¿En qué se supone que estamos equivocados? ¿En que eres una puta que para el culo cuando está desesperado? ¿Qué te haces el serio y el inteligente cuando en la cama no aguantas mucho y te corres apenas te están follando? —

—Cierra la boca, John— susurró, ahora parecía ser Sherlock quien tuviera la ira por desbordarse

—Me divertí como no te imaginas esa noche contigo, Sherlock. Accedí solo por probar como sería estar con un hombre—

—He dicho que cierres la… —

— ¡No voy a cerrar mi maldita boca! Te voy a decir cómo fueron realmente las cosas, Sherlock—

Silencio…

Sherlock lo miraba con ira, con odio y no había mirada que lo destruyera más por dentro, pero no dejaría verse así, ya no quería ser la víctima en esa situación.

Tomó aire, como preparándose para todas las mentiras que estaba por decir, mentiras que sabía que las sentiría como apuñaladas en su pecho… apuñaladas hechas por él mismo.

—Nunca creí que follarme a un hombre fuese tan placentero, así que sí, fuiste el primero, pero no serás el único, Sherlock. Fuiste un gran inicio, pero me puedo conseguir otros culos igual de desesperados que el tuyo, así que no te creas especial—

— ¡Cállate! —

John de repente se vio acorralado contra la pared, estaba siendo sostenido fuertemente de la camiseta, Sherlock estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro, podía verlo temblar ligeramente tal vez por la ira y la rabia que despedía su cuerpo en esos momentos.

—Retira lo que has dicho ¡retíralo! —

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele ser el que resultó ser usado? — respondió John

—Dices todo esto porque estás enojado, tú me amas, sé que lo haces— Sherlock había casi susurrado, como si sus palabras hubiesen sido dichas para él mismo

— ¿Amarte? Yo no te amo—

— ¡Es mentira! —

John sintió aún más presión en su pecho, así que tomó fuerzas y, luego de golpearlo en las costillas, empujo a Sherlock con fuerza. Resultó ser fácil desestabilizarlo.

— ¡Yo jamás te amé! ¡Dime una sola vez que te lo haya dicho! —

Pudo ver en el rostro de Sherlock, quien se recuperaba del golpe en sus costillas, como si una revelación se hubiese presentado.

—Jamás, Sherlock, jamás dije que te amara. Yo solo quería follarte y divertirme, así que podemos estar a mano en eso—

Sherlock dio un grito de ira y se abalanzó a John, el rubio estaba al límite, así que no dudó en entrar en una pelea con el rizado. Ciertamente, John sentía toda la adrenalina en su cuerpo, tal vez por eso le resultó fácil darle fuertes puñetazos a Sherlock que terminó con el rizado en el suelo y recibiendo dos patadas de su parte.

John se detuvo en seco cuando estuvo a punto de dar la tercera, se había descontrolado sin que pudiera evitarlo.

John retrocedió unos pasos dándose cuenta de su descontrol. No pudo describir lo que sintió al ver la sangre en el piso mientras que Sherlock intentaba ponerse de pie, sus rizos no dejaban que viera su rostro, pero podía escucharlo respirar con dificultad.

—No quiero… — su voz se cortó, sintió que estaba a punto de llorar, pero él controló sus lágrimas —No quiero volver a verte, ¿entendiste? Lo que tuvimos solo fue un maldito… — John sentía que se apuñalaba a él mismo con sus propias palabras —un maldito revolcón sin valor. Me interesa una mierda lo que hayas pensado tú, pero yo no quiero problemas con la policía, así que te alejas de mí o te partiré la cara a golpes—

El rubio no pudo más, sus lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Antes de que Sherlock pudiera verlo, John dio media vuelta de regreso a su casa, a paso rápido, casi corriendo. No volteó, no se detuvo. Estaba a punto de estallar en llanto y se odiaría a él mismo si dejaba que Sherlock se diera cuenta.

No se permitió llorar hasta que estuvo finalmente en su habitación, se recostó en la puerta, se tapó el rostro con sus manos y se dejó caer al piso mientras su llanto se ahogaba entre sus manos. Le dolía en el alma cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado, cada una de las mentiras que había dicho, porque no importaba que tan fuerte sea la verdad, su corazón se negaba a dejar de amar a Sherlock y eso, peor aún, lo hacía sentirse como un gran y completo imbécil.

Sherlock lo había engañado, se había burlado de él a pesar de saber sus sentimientos, pero aun así lo seguía amando y prueba de ello era que no se atrevió a llamar a la policía. No pudo. Si lo atrapaban, no quería ser el responsable directo de ello, porque sería como condenarse a él mismo también.

El resto de la noche fue miserable, solo era él sufriendo en silencio, llorando para intentar ahogar el dolor que lo envolvía. Nunca antes había sufrido tanto, nunca antes alguien le había hecho tanto daño. John sintió morir lentamente esa noche.

Asistir a la universidad al día siguiente no había sido fácil para él, no había dormido en toda la noche por pasársela en vela la mayoría del tiempo llorando y golpeando la almohada para calmar su frustración de la manera más silenciosa posible. Se negó a hablar con Mike, con Mary y con toda persona que se le había acercado, no se sentía de humor para absolutamente nada y solo había asistido por el simple hecho de verse obligado.

Pero el día era largo y tarde o temprano, alguien le tendría que preguntar que rayos le pasaba que se veía tan mal.

—Te ves jodidamente mal, John, ¿qué ocurre? — dijo Mike

John no respondió, solo se limitó a buscar su hoja de apuntes de la clase en el libro de anatomía.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con Sherlock? Oye, hoy me citaron para… —

—No me hables de ese imbécil— dijo finalmente sin mirarlo

—No se ha comunicado contigo todavía entonces— respondió Mike más para sí mismo —Ayer quise llamarlo en la noche, incluso hoy en la mañana, pero su teléfono está apagado, es que hoy tengo una citación para un interrogatorio—

Al encontrar lo buscaba, John guardó el libro y se colgó la mochila al hombro dispuesto a alejarse, ambos amigos se encontraban en el pasillo luego de salir de clases.

—Oye, John, ¿qué rayos? ¿Acaso dije algo malo? — Mike insistió mientras lo seguía

—Solo déjame solo, necesito estar solo por un rato—

— ¿Solo porque Sherlock no te habló? —

John no pudo ignorar ese comentario, Mike no tenía ni idea de la batalla interior que tenía en esos momentos, así que volteó y miró furioso a su amigo.

—Cierra la maldita boca, Mike, no tienes ni una puta idea de qué es lo que me pasa. Y si vuelves a mencionar al hijo de puta de Sherlock, te voy a partir la cara de un solo golpe, ¿entendiste? —

Mike se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y John simplemente siguió caminando, pero su amigo lo volvió a alcanzar.

—Oye, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿dónde está Sherlock? ¡John! —

El rubio sintió ser bruscamente detenido siendo jalado del brazo, la mirada de Mike era seria, preocupada, alerta. John nunca había visto tal mirada en su amigo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo la policía ayer? — insistió Mike

John no pudo evitar sentir rabia de que Sherlock reciba la defensa cuando no se lo merecía.

— ¿Dónde está Sherlock? John, mierda, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? —

—Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que Sherlock es— respondió casi sin pensarlo, por puro impulso

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Mike frunció el ceño aún más alarmado

John miró a su alrededor mientras se colocaba a un lado del pasillo para hablar con más privacidad con Mike. Cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, sintió la vergüenza apoderarse de él por un instante.

—Sherlock está implicado en el asesinato de Adam— dijo en voz baja

— ¡¿Qué?! — respondió totalmente extrañado Mike

—Él y un tal Jim Moriarty han modificado una droga para venderla, es la… misma droga que se usó en el asesinato de Adam. Él y Moriarty son pareja, Mike, Sherlock… — John no pudo sostener más la mirada, se sentía como un imbécil, demasiado avergonzado —Sherlock nos ha mentido a todos y ahora está prófugo, por eso no aparece en ningún lado—

No recibió respuesta por unos largos segundos, John se lo esperaba, cualquiera tendría problema de procesar todo lo que había dicho.

—Es una trampa— respondió finalmente el chico

John lo miró sorprendido — ¿Qué? —

— ¿No te has dado cuenta? — preguntó Mike como si fuese muy obvio — ¿Sherlock metido en la modificación de una droga? Por favor, Sherlock haría su propia maldita droga ¡y jamás la vendería! El muy idiota se lo quedaría para él mismo—

El rubio no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero podía comprender a Mike el querer defenderlo, después de todo, era su amigo desde niño.

—No, Mike, la policía tiene las malditas pruebas. Sherlock está involucrado con Jim… —

—Claro que lo está— interrumpió Mike —Estudiaron juntos, Sherlock y él fueron cercanos, pero hace mucho que se alejaron, apenas se veían cuando él frecuentaba ese maldito bar—

— ¿Se alejaron? No, eso es lo que te ha hecho creer. Ambos se siguen viendo y son… amantes— pronunciar la última palabra había sido difícil sin sentirse como una estúpida víctima

—No seas ridículo, él está contigo—

John miró a su amigo sin evitar mostrar dolor en sus ojos.

—Mierda, no me digas que crees todas estas estupideces, John, joder, ¡es muy claro que todo esto es un maldito complot del idiota de Moriarty! —

El hecho de que en ese momento los estudiantes que caminaban en el pasillo estaban alejados de ellos, no era realmente de mucha ayuda, porque Mike parecía haber olvidado que el tema de su conversación no era algo como para hablarlo a voz alta.

—Baja la voz, Mike— advirtió John, luego continuó —Sé que es tu amigo, pero las pruebas que me mostraron demuestran todo lo que te digo. Jim y él se vieron hace tres días aquí en la universidad y… — John desvió la mirada por unos segundos —y Moriarty se muestra muy cariñoso con él mientras que Sherlock… él se lo permite— sintió que sus ojos amenazaban con humedecerse

—John, no, no creas todo lo que te muestran. Conozco a Sherlock y sé cómo era su relación con Jim y no hablo de una romántica. El idiota de Jim siempre le gustó Sherlock, eso lo recuerdo bien, pero jamás tuvieron algo—

John cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza como desaprobando la terquedad de su amigo. A John como le gustaría tener esa misma confianza.

—Mike, el video… —

— ¿Acaso en el video Sherlock le corresponde lo que sea que le está haciendo? — interrumpió Mike

—No, pero… —

—Entonces eso no dice nada— volvió a interrumpir —El único con el que se ha mostrado afectivo y ha correspondido es a ti, John—

—Hay otro video— dijo John lamentándose por dentro —donde Moriarty… mierda… — John sentía que sus lágrimas caerían en cualquier momento

— ¿Qué? —

—Donde Moriarty le hace sexo oral a Sherlock— responder eso había sido tan doloroso que prácticamente lo había susurrado

El silencio de Mike le mostraba que cualquier esperanza con Sherlock se había esfumado.

—Dios, John… sé que debió ser difícil ver ese video, pero debe haber una explicación— la mano Mike se posó en su hombro —Conozco a Sherlock, te juro por Dios que él te ama, él jamás se había portado así por ninguna persona—

John realmente quería creer en esas palabras, realmente quería tener una esperanza, pero tenía que ser realista, no podía cegarse solo porque lo amaba. Las pruebas estaban ahí y eran irrefutables.

—No lo hace, nunca lo hizo y ya no quiero volver a verlo, ya se lo dije y eso es todo—

—Espera, ¿qué? — Mike sonó alarmado — ¿Cuándo lo viste? —

Suspiró al mismo tiempo que limpiaba una rebelde lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

—Ayer, si quieres puedes decírselo a la policía, yo no pude hacerlo—

— ¿Qué le dijiste? John, por Dios, dime que no le dijiste que lo crees culpable—

John frunció el ceño molesto —Después de todo lo que te he dicho, ¿en serio lo defiendes? —

—John, Sherlock te ama, ¡eres el único maldito ser viviente a quien él le importa! ¿Sabes lo que significaría para él perderte? — Mike miró a su alrededor como buscando desesperadamente una respuesta —Esto... esto no es bueno… — dijo más para él mismo

— ¡Mierda, Mike! — John perdió la paciencia — ¡Sherlock es un maldito mentiroso! Que lo conozcas desde niño no significa que sea un puto santo—

—Eres tú el que no tiene ni idea de quién es él, John, estás cometiendo… —

— ¿También se lo hiciste acaso para que lo defiendas tanto como si fueras su maldito criado? —

Mike lo miró en silencio por unos segundos —De acuerdo, John, si lo quieres de esta manera, así será. No pienses que dejaré mi amistad de toda la vida por ti que apenas te conozco desde que estoy aquí. Sé muy bien quién es Sherlock y no seré cómplice de ver caer a mi amigo otra vez en las drogas por tu maldita culpa—

Mike y John se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos en ese tiempo en la universidad, John incluso sentía que sería su mejor amigo porque podría confiar en él casi todo; sin embargo, toda esa amistad se quebró en ese instante. Mike había cometido el error de colocar su dedo índice en su pecho empujándolo ligeramente, esa mínima acción había sido la gota que derramó el vaso en la poca paciencia de John, quien no dudó en agarrarse a golpes con su amigo en medio del pasillo.

Fue Mary quien permaneció a su lado luego del problema, Mike simplemente se alejó de ellos y aunque John no se sentía tan mal por haberle golpeado, sabía que no solo había perdido su dignidad y su corazón, ahora también había perdido un amigo y nuevamente era por culpa de Sherlock.

Fue a la salida de la última clase cuando Mike cruzó palabras con él por última vez, se paró frente a él y le extendió unos papeles, "Esto es lo que avancé de la tesis esta semana. Si ya no quieres hacerla conmigo, me lo haces saber para no perder el tiempo con esto", John no tuvo tiempo de responder, Mike dio media vuelta y salió sin mirar atrás. El rubio sabía que la tesis no estaba tan avanzada, pero hacerlo acompañado sería menos pesado a lo largo del tiempo gracias al empeño que ambos ponían, volver a hacer una o encontrar a otra persona igual de responsable que Mike sería jodidamente difícil, así que lo único que lo unía al chico era la tesis, porque el resto de su amistad estaba ahora rota.

Esa noche regresó a casa como antes lo hacía, en el auto de Mary, esta se había notado bastante comprensiva con ambos chicos, pero era claro que lo apoyaba a él. Sintió arrepentirse tanto de haberla dejado, había sido un imbécil por eso, esa mujer lo amaba y él simplemente se arrastraba por alguien que se había burlado de él.

—Oye, ¿en qué piensas? — preguntó Mary

—Eh, yo… nada—

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —

—Claro—

Mary esperó a que un peatón cruce la calle para avanzar, luego continuó —La pelea que tuviste con Mike, ¿fue por Sherlock? —

John sentía que mataría a alguien la próxima vez que alguien mencionara al rizado ese día, ya había tenido suficiente de él.

— ¿Has hablado con la policía? — preguntó John, ignorando la pregunta

—No, pero todo el mundo está hablando de eso ahora—

—Bien, pues es verdad. Sherlock está involucrado en la muerte de Adam y ahora está prófugo—

Mary no dijo nada en unos largos segundos, parecía analizar las palabras de rubio.

—Y… ¿cómo están tan seguros? ¿hay pruebas de eso? —

—Las hay, Mary. Yo las he visto—

—Oh, cariño… —

John recibió un afectuoso y ligero apretón en su mano izquierda, Mary seguía atenta al camino, pero esa sola acción era suficiente para confortarlo, para no sentirse solo.

—Él… él me engañó—

John pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo cómo Mary había volteado un instante para verlo, él no podía despegar la mirada del frente, le daba vergüenza mirarla a los ojos mientras pensaba: "sí, mira lo imbécil que fui dejándote por un idiota que lo único que hizo fue verme la cara de estúpido".

— ¿A qué te refieres que te engañó? ¿Se metió con otro tipo? —

—No… estaba con otro mientras estaba conmigo. Ese tipo también está involucrado en lo de Adam—

— ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! ¿Es en serio? ¿Sherlock Holmes metido en eso? —

El rubio quiso contestar, pero una llamada a su teléfono le interrumpió. Número desconocido. Por un momento pensó en que escucharía la voz de Sherlock.

— ¿Aló? —

_— ¿John Watson? —_

John reconoció la voz del inspector Lestrade al instante —Sí, él habla, ¿inspector Lestrade? —

_—Muchacho, no estás en clase ¿verdad? Necesito hablar contigo—_

—No, estoy camino a casa, ¿qué ocurre? —

Temió por lo de anoche, no había dicho nada acerca de su encuentro con Sherlock, no se había atrevido a hacerlo, pero ahora se arrepentía si eso lo hacía meterse en problemas.

_—Dijiste que tú y Sherlock se habían encontrado con Sebastian Moran, necesito que me digas todo lo que pasó con él esa vez, ¿qué te dijo? ¿qué conversó con Sherlock? —_

—Lo siento, no lo recuerdo, pero tampoco podría decirle algo ya que Sherlock nunca habló con él, no parecían llevarse bien—

_—Mierda—_

— ¿Pasó algo?... ¿encontraron a Sherlock? —

John sintió miedo ante la respuesta, dentro de él sabía que sería doloroso saber que el rizado haya sido capturado.

_—No, aún no, pero Sebastian Moran escapó y hay testigos que aseguran haber visto a un muchacho con rasgos muy parecidos a los de Sherlock, ayudándolo a escapar—_

El rubio guardó silencio, no tenía palabras para responder.

_—Si recuerdas algo, no dudes en llamarme, muchacho. Si lo ves me lo haces saber de inmediato—_

—Sí… sí, claro—

Luego de eso, la llamada finalizó dejando a John aturdido por lo que había escuchado. La parte de él que se rehusaba a creer que Sherlock realmente era un delincuente, estaba a punto de desaparecer, cada vez era más difícil creer en la inocencia del rizado y eso le seguía doliendo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Mary

—Me gustaría… — dijo dudoso —me gustaría nunca haberte dejado, Mary—

El silencio se hizo presente y casi al instante John se arrepintió de haber dicho tal cosa. Sabía que aquellas palabras solo habían salido de sus labios por el dolor que le estaba envolviendo, mierda, se sentía tan devastado que lo único que quería era un hombro en el cual llorar y tener, otra vez, esa sensación de un amor correspondido.

* * *

John Watson había vuelto a morir esa noche, la última esperanza de confiar en Sherlock había desaparecido dando paso en una lastimera ira que le quitó la ganas de sonreír. Es difícil sentir la soledad una vez que llegas a conocer a la persona que le da otro significado a la palabra compañía.

Tal vez era exagerado decir que no tenía ganas de vivir, pero sentía algo muy parecido a eso, porque la vida ya no tenía el mismo brillo de antes, ir a clases ya no tenía el mismo significado, graduarse y ser médico ya no parecía suficiente motivo para levantarse temprano e ir a clases. Estudiar para un examen ahora era jodidamente difícil y cuando sus notas empezaron a bajar, él ya no se preocupaba como antes, simplemente se conformaba con haber aprobado y lo demás sobraba.

El caso de Adam Bennet había tomado las noticias por unos días, pero el de las drogas había sido llevado con un poco de discreción. No sonaba tanto, pero cuando hablaban del caso, pintaban a Sherlock como un sujeto totalmente peligroso. John evitaba la televisión, no quería seguir atormentándose, no soportaría volver a ver el rostro de Sherlock en las noticias. No, no lo soportaría, porque aún lo amaba.

Pasaron los días, las semanas, unos meses, pero se sentían años. John no había vuelto a ver aquellos rizos azabaches, no había vuelto a escuchar esa voz de barítono, mucho menos había pronunciado su nombre. John Watson enterró eso, lo puso bajo sus pies y lo ignoró, Sherlock ya no estudiaba en la universidad, eso era lo único que sabía, ya que en los nuevos primer y segundo lugar figuraban otros nombres. Sherlock jamás tendría otro puesto que el primero, de lo contrario, él simplemente no estudiaba allí.

John abandonó el entusiasmo por completo y bajar de puesto y perder la media beca ya no se sentía como un problema para él.

Mike y él apenas se hablaban por la tesis y Mary se había vuelto un hombro en el cual apoyarse. Se acostumbró a salir los fines de semana cuando no tenía exámenes cerca y coquetear para ligar con alguna chica. Hubo una Sara una noche, pero eso había sido todo.

Entonces llegó ese chico guapo de aquella discoteca, la idea era… probar, ¿le podría atraer otro chico que no sea Sherlock?, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que había tenía sexo casual con alguien, Sara, y su cuerpo estaba algo tenso, así que decidió tomarlo como excusa para salir a experimentar ese viernes en la noche.

Él solo.

No se había atrevido a ir a un bar exclusivamente gay, aunque esa era su idea inicial, así que terminó a una discoteca a la cual no había ido hace ya mucho tiempo.

James Sholto apareció de repente a su lado pidiendo un trago y luego de que el barman le recomendara lo mismo que John bebía, una agradable conversación se presentó entre ellos. No paso mucho hasta que esas pequeñas miradas le avisaron a John que aquel chico agradable y guapo era gay. El rubio vio su oportunidad, así que se atrevió a ir más allá acercándose un poco, invadiendo el ajeno espacio personal. La sonrisa coqueta y el beso que siguió luego le dieron el visto bueno a John para conseguir lo que quería esa noche.

Apenas habían salido, James lo acorraló contra la pared para besarlo con urgencia. Era más alto, con hermosos ojos celestes y un gusto impecable para lucir un jean clásico y una casaca de cuero.

John sintió excitarse por un rato, pero luego algo no iba bien, sentía que no era correcto, que a pesar de que Sherlock ya no estaba más en su vida, él debía respetar, al menos, ese amor dentro de él que todavía se rehusaba morir.

—Espera… espera, James— John lo alejó suavemente mientras recobraba el aliento —Lo siento, no… no puedo, yo amo a otra persona—

James lo miró con esos llamativos ojos celestes y le sonrió con ternura.

—Oh… bueno, pues… me gustaría tener un novio como tú, John—

John miró a su alrededor un poco avergonzado mientras aquel chico finalmente dejaba de acorralarlo contra la pared.

—Oye, James, yo… en serio quería… quiero decir, tú eres… —

—Sí, sí. Querías hacerlo porque te gusto, pero no dejas de pensar en… ¿él o ella? —

—Él— respondió John

—No dejas de pensar en él y sientes que no puedes traicionarlo conmigo en una noche de sexo casual y sin compromiso. Ya no están juntos, pero aún lo amas, ¿verdad? Sino no estarías aquí solo, un viernes en la noche—

John sonrió mostrando un gesto divertido y avergonzado al mismo tiempo —Exacto, tú sí lo entiendes—

—Aunque no lo creas, lo hago—

James puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y observó a John por unos segundos regalándole una sonrisa, como él era más alto, John miraba hacia arriba todo el tiempo.

— ¿También te traicionaron? — preguntó John

El más alto asintió con la cabeza —Pero todo pasa. Es duro y puede tomar tiempo, pero cuando menos te das cuenta, encuentras a un chico más bajo que tú, muy atractivo y con el cual te gustaría pasar la noche… no necesariamente teniendo sexo—

—Oh… — John sonrió divertido, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas —entonces… ¿quieres ir a otro lado? —

—Un café estaría bien, estoy algo hastiado del alcohol esta noche—

—Bien entonces— sonrió —Tomemos un taxi, conozco un buen lugar—

—Tengo moto, yo te llevo—

Y entonces ahí estaba John, saliendo con James Sholto las siguientes semanas, rosando el algo más que amistad, ya que, de hecho, si quería ser sincero consigo mismo, James le gustaba, pero aún le era difícil dar un paso más allá y Sholto parecía tener paciencia con ello.

Las cosas podían tomar un nuevo rumbo en tan solo unos meses, las circunstancias podían estar a tu favor o simplemente en tu contra y no te quedaba de otra que hacerle frente y adaptarte, porque de nada valía quejarse, y eso lo sabía bien.

Ya hace rato que había dejado eso de lado, ya no se quejaba de la decepción de sus padres ante su cambio repentino, ya no se quejaba de la nueva recaída de su hermana. No, ya estaba cansado de eso, su opción ahora era seguir con lo que debía hacer sin interesarse en hacerlo lo mejor posible, agradando a todos y dando buena impresión. John pasó de ser un chico entusiasta a uno conformista, a un simple estudiante de medicina.

Lo único que ahora le daba cierta emoción a sus días era James Sholto. Tal vez él podría hacerle olvidar aquella mala experiencia, tal vez podría darle una nueva oportunidad para amar. Daba miedo arriesgarse, pero ya no tenía nada que perder esta vez. Estaba acompañado, ya no se sentía solo, veía en James un futuro amor y el hecho de que el chico esperase a que sus heridas sanaran, hacía que John se sintiese amado.

Amor, sensación que extrañaba con desesperación…

John tenía tanto amor no correspondido dentro de él que era difícil de soportar. Quería y necesitaba ser correspondido para no sentirse tan miserable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	25. Capítulo 13 [Sherlock]

_Such a lonely day...  
Shouldn't exist  
It's day that Ill never miss  
Such a lonely day...  
and it's mine  
The most loneliest day of my life_

_And if you go, I wanna go with you  
And if you die, I wanna die with you_

_Take your hand and walk away..._

"Lonely day" (System of a Down)

* * *

Saltó la pequeña reja del jardín y recogió varias piedrecillas en su mano, lanzo una, otra, otra más. Se sentía ansioso, moría de ganas de ver a John, no le despegó la vista a la ventana hasta que finalmente lo vio… John apareció y ambos se quedaron mirando. Sherlock sonrió de inmediato, su corazón se aceleró y de pronto fue consciente de que lo extrañaba mucho de lo que creía.

John no abrió la ventana, solo desapareció, Sherlock sintió esas molestosas mariposas en su estómago mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Era probable que un molesto John Watson lo reciba, aunque apostaba más por uno preocupado, sea como sea, él haría lo único por lo que ha estado esperando esos dos malditos días: besar a su novio, abrazarlo fuerte y decirle que lo había extrañado y que estaba enamorado de él hasta los huesos.

Después de esperar un rato que a Sherlock le pareció demasiado, la puerta finalmente se abre y él, apenas vio al rubio al frente, dejó que su cuerpo haga lo que desase. Se abalanzó a su novio y lo beso con tantas ganas, con tanto amor. Dios, jamás en su vida había sentido tal sensación de necesidad, ni siquiera había dejado que John saliera de su casa, simplemente lo había atrapado desesperadamente con sus labios.

Pero el momento duró poco, puesto que sintió ser empujado con fuerza. Esto no le sorprendió, John debía estar enojado después de todo.

—John… — Sherlock lo miró con culpa —Sé que estás molesto, pero… —

Sherlock no pudo terminar de hablar, fue tomado fuertemente del brazo para ser prácticamente empujado fuera de la casa. John entonces lo soltó para cerrar la puerta y sin decir nada, caminó para saltar la reja y alejarse a paso rápido.

Sherlock alzó una ceja algo confundido, realmente había esperado que John esté más preocupado que enojado, además, era claro que el rubio ya debía de estar enterado que ahora era prácticamente un fugitivo, por lo que estar en la calle no era una buena idea.

Saltó la reja y caminó rápido hasta alcanzarlo.

—Oye, John, ¿a dónde vas? No puedo estar aquí—

John no habló hasta que finalmente voltearon la esquina.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —

_Mierda, sí que John está muy enojado…_

—John… Entiendo que estés molesto por haberme desaparecido dos días, créeme que estuve tentado a llamarte muchas veces, pero era necesario que perdiéramos contacto en ese tiempo—

John lo quedó mirando dando a entender que continuara con la explicación.

—Como ya debes saber, la policía me está buscando, tenía que desaparecer por esos días para que me perdieran el rastro, pero tenía que venir hoy a explicártelo todo, mañana… —

—Lo sé todo, Sherlock, absolutamente todo, no tienes que venir a explicarme nada— interrumpió John

Sherlock lo observó por un momento leyendo su actitud, John lucía algo más que molesto, no lo tenía claro, pero sentía que era por su desaparición. El pobre habría de estado jodidamente preocupado por él, era obvio que se indignara.

Sonrió, mierda, como lo había extrañado en esos dos días…

—Tenía que hacerlo, John, dos días sin verte fueron una tortura— se acercó a él para tomarlo de las manos —Te he extrañado… —

Se quedó algo perplejo cuando John se alejó de él para evitar el contacto.

—Quieres seguir viéndome la cara de imbécil ¿verdad? Te divierte verme caer en tus mierdas—

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Sherlock frunció el ceño

—Dijiste que habías dejado las drogas, ¿pero ahora resulta que las elaboras? — John rio con indignación.

La mente de Sherlock no necesitó mucho tiempo para comprender las palabras de su novio. No pudo evitar sorprenderse, era casi imposible para él poder concebir la idea de que John había creído las mentiras de Moriarty. John era inteligente, no se dejaría engañar, confiaría en él, ¿cómo cojones podría tragarse toda esa mierda?

—John… tú no puedes creer todas esas mierdas de mí, todo… —

— ¡Hay pruebas! ¡¿Cómo puedes atreverte a negarlo?! — interrumpió John totalmente molesto

El rizado pudo sentir algo en su pecho, algo que… dolía. Volvió a observarlo y no podía leer otra cosa más que enojo en los ojos de John.

—No puede ser que creas en este complot contra mí—

—Un complot, ¿todo esto es un complot contra ti? Perfecto, entonces explícame porque mierda te tienes que esconder si eres inocente—

—Soy el sospechoso principal, ¿crees que encerrado en una celda podría demostrar mi inocencia, John? —

—Y escondiéndote con tu amante es la manera perfecta para hacerlo ¿verdad? —

Algo andaba mal, sintió una alerta encenderse en su cerebro.

— ¿Amante? —

— ¡No me trates como un imbécil! —

Un empujón por parte de John lo tomó por sorpresa haciendo que por poco perdiera el equilibrio, el rubio había utilizado una fuerza considerable, lo que solo le confirmaba que John estaba mucho más que molesto.

—Tú y Jim Moriarty y sus… malditas drogas, encubriste la muerte de mi compañero, te burlas de mí ¡¿y aun así vienes a negármelo todo en la cara?! —

Joder, mierda, maldita sea, ¡¿John conocía a Moriarty?! ¿En qué momento había sucedido? ¡¿Por qué no pudo saberlo antes?!

— ¿Conoces a Jim Moriarty? ¿Has hablado con él? — preguntó demostrando preocupación en su voz

—De haber sabido que ese maldito era tu puto amante, jamás… —

— ¡Él no es mi amante! — interrumpió Sherlock exasperado, no podía entender cómo era que John podría creer eso cuando sabía que estaba enamorado de él — ¡¿quién mierda te ha dicho esa estupidez?! —

—Cállate, Sherlock, será mejor que cierres la maldita boca y te largues de aquí— el rubio sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo —Llamaré a la policía—

Sherlock abrió los ojos completamente y de inmediato tomó la mano de John para detenerlo. La actitud de John no solo demostraba ira, también demostraba indignación. Algo había pasado que lo terminó por convencer y ese algo debió ser jodidamente serio. Conocía a John, era lo suficientemente inteligente como parar caer fácilmente en las mentiras, así que, sea lo que sea que le mostraron, Sherlock debió haberse visto muy comprometido… pero ¿qué era? ¡¿qué clase de cosas lo pudieron comprometer si él era inocente?!

— ¿Qué más es lo que te dijeron? ¿Qué es lo que supuestamente he hecho? ¿Qué elaboro una droga peligrosa? ¿qué soy un asesino? ¿Qué yo asesiné a Adam Bennet? ¡¿Realmente me crees que capas de todo eso?! —

No pudo evitar gritar, se sentía impotente de no poder demostrar su inocencia al hombre que amaba, sentía que lo estaba perdiendo.

—Tú no puedes creer en todo eso, tú menos que nadie puede ser capaz de hacerlo, John, tú no—

—Yo nunca te creí capas, hasta que me mostraron todas las malditas pruebas— respondió John liberándose del agarre de Sherlock

— ¡Son falsas! ¡Cada una de ellas son falsas! —

_Por favor, John, no me dejes, no permitas que te alejen de mí por esas mentiras._

— ¿Entonces todo Scontland Yard está en tu contra? —

—Es Jim Moriarty el autor de este complot—

— ¿Tu amante es ahora el que…? —

— ¡No! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Él no es mi amante! — interrumpió desesperado

John lo volvió a empujar.

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta o juro que te romperé la cara! —

Sherlock guardó silencio por un momento, observó a John con odio en sus ojos, mirada que nunca pensó recibir de su parte. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su error, John sí había sido fácil de engañar después de todo.

Se sintió decepcionado, pero aun lo amaba y era la única persona que le importaba, así que limpiar su nombre ahora no solo significaba exponer a Jim Moriarty, ahora tenía otro significado mucho más importante: Recuperar a John Watson.

—Limpiaré mi nombre por ti, John— dijo rompiendo el silencio —Eres la única persona por quien lo haría, porque te amo—

John entonces respondió con una risa, una burlona risa que desconcertó a Sherlock.

—Me amas— John negó divertido —Tú no amas, Sherlock, tú solo eres un… solo eres un buen actor, siempre lo fuiste, pero ya no estoy interesado en tus mentiras, Sherlock. No más—

_Mentiras, John, si tan solo pudieras verlas tal como son…_

Sherlock observó a John guardar su teléfono y luego voltearse para irse. Algo dentro de él supo que el rubio no llamaría a la policía, tal vez eso quería decir que aún lo amaba… prefería creer que así era.

—Realmente me crees capas de todo eso ¿no es así? — preguntó Sherlock sabiendo ya la respuesta

John volteó y lo miró, sus manos se posaron en su cintura.

—Sí, lo hago. Te creo capas de eso, aunque admito que al principio me pareció injusto que te involucraran de esa manera, pero entonces me mostraron las pruebas y me di cuenta lo ciego que estaba contigo—

Desvió su mirada al sentir otra apuñalada en su corazón.

—Yo… yo hubiera esperado esto de cualquiera, incluso de mi familia, pero… — Sherlock rió levemente sintiéndose estúpido por no haber deducido la situación antes —pero resulta que eres el… —

—No me vengas con estupideces— interrumpió John

Sherlock lo miró, por alguna razón, el tono de voz de John le hizo creer que el rubio estaba hastiado de él.

—Hacerte la víctima no te queda, Sherlock, ya no funciona conmigo— John se acercó unos pasos — ¿Qué es lo que pretendías conmigo? ¿Divertirte un rato y luego dejarme? ¿Inculparme de las mierdas en las que estás metido? —

—John, no tengo idea de lo que te habrán mostrado como pruebas, pero te juro que yo… —

— ¡No! ¡no! No me jures nada, eres la persona más hipócrita que he conocido. Eres el tipo de persona que detesto, un parásito en la sociedad que no sirve nada más que para traer problemas—

Las palabras dolían, lo destruían sin misericordia. Había escuchado esos insultos antes y ninguna le habían hecho daño, pero era John quien se lo decía ahora y eso simplemente era más de lo que podía soportar.

—John… — susurró como suplicando a que por favor se detuviera

—Fui un imbécil al involucrarme contigo, joder. Debí entenderlo cuando viniste a mí desesperado porque te follara— lo miró a los ojos —Porque eso era todo ¿verdad? Que te follara—

Sherlock no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ¡¿cómo era capaz de decirle eso?! Le había confesado su dolor, le había confiado su vida y el sexo había sido tan especial y significativo para él que mencionarlo de esa manera era totalmente indignante e insultante.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? — dijo Sherlock

— ¡Oh, no me vengas con que te sientes indignado! —

—No digas mierdas de las cuales te arrepentirás luego— dijo Sherlock entre dientes, ese dolor que sentía se mezclaba con ira poco a poco

— ¿Acaso me estás amenazando? —

—Estás enojado conmigo, cegado por lo que la policía te mostró. Sueltas estupideces de las cuales te arrepentirás cuando veas que todo el maldito mundo está equivocado—

—Equivocado. Todos estamos equivocados. ¿En qué se supone que estamos equivocados? ¿En que eres una puta que para el culo cuando está desesperado? ¿Qué te haces el serio y el inteligente cuando en la cama no aguantas mucho y te corres apenas te están follando? —

No, no podía seguir escuchando, empezaba a sentirse traicionado, a sentirse como un maldito ingenuo al haberse acostado con alguien que lo había… ¿utilizado?

—Cierra la boca, John— susurró, quería evitar responder con un golpe

—Me divertí como no te imaginas esa noche contigo, Sherlock. Accedí solo por probar como sería estar con un hombre—

—He dicho que cierres la… —

— ¡No voy a cerrar mi maldita boca! Te voy a decir cómo fueron realmente las cosas, Sherlock—

_No, no, por favor, no…_

Sherlock lo quedó mirando, casi sabía lo que John diría y eso le aterraba porque no sabía si lo soportaría. Se tensó y su menté empezó a debatir si realmente todo eso estaba sucediendo o si solo era una maldita alucinación. Dios, cuanto deseaba despertarse, ver a John durmiendo a su lado y darse cuenta que era solo una pesadilla.

—Nunca creí que follarme a un hombre fuese tan placentero, así que sí, fuiste el primero, pero no serás el único, Sherlock. Fuiste un gran inicio, pero me puedo conseguir otros culos igual de desesperados que el tuyo, así que no te creas especial—

En ese preciso instante el mundo de Sherlock se derrumbó por completo. Sus paredes cayeron sintiéndose expuesto, débil, pequeño, insignificante, asustado.

Había sido engañado y él nunca ¡nunca se había dado cuenta!

— ¡Cállate! —

Gritó con todo el dolor que su alma sufría, tomó a John de la camiseta y lo acorraló con fuerza contra la pared. Se negaba a creerlo, no podía creerlo, John no sería capaz de hacerle eso. John Watson jamás le haría daño, jamás sería cruel.

—Retira lo que has dicho ¡retíralo! —

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele ser el que resultó ser usado? — respondió John

—Dices todo esto porque estás enojado, tú me amas, sé que lo haces—

Sherlock sentía su cuerpo temblar, estaba asustado y enojado, sentía odiarlo y amarlo al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Amarte? Yo no te amo—

— ¡Es mentira! — gritó desesperado

Sherlock sintió un golpe en sus costillas que hizo que soltara a John de inmediato para luego ser empujado con fuerza. Se llevó el brazo a las costillas intentando soportar el intenso dolor que le había causado.

— ¡Yo jamás te amé! ¡Dime una sola vez que te lo haya dicho! —

Entonces lo miró sorprendido, Sherlock nunca había caído en cuenta de aquel detalle, pues era verdad, el único que había dicho "te amo" había sido él mismo, pero nunca lo había escuchado de los labios de John.

—Jamás, Sherlock, jamás dije que te amara. Yo solo quería follarte y divertirme, así que podemos estar a mano en eso—

La mente de Sherlock se bloqueó, todo su funcionamiento se había reducido a la ira… y es que cada una de esas palabras habían resultado tan devastadoras que terminó destruido por dentro y no le quedaba de otra que enfrentarse y defenderse de cualquier manera que fuera posible. Como un animal dando sus últimos esfuerzos para mantenerse vivo.

Ambos entraron en una pelea con fuertes golpes, pero Sherlock se vio en desventaja casi de inmediato, su cuerpo no respondía como quería, tal vez la falta de comida o el bloqueo de su mente no permitieron que luciera sus mejores dominios en combate, pero él terminó recibiendo fuerte puñetazos, tan rápidos que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Cayó al suelo sin que pudiera evitarlo, para luego sentir las fuertes patadas en su estómago. Sherlock no podía pensar en nada, su mente estaba muy aturdida y su cuerpo demasiado adolorido.

De pronto todo se detuvo y Sherlock sintió como si algo aún peor le pasaría en cualquier momento, por lo que intentó levantarse, ponerse sobre sus codos al menos, pero no podía. Empezó a toser cuando intentó tomar un profundo respiro, puesto que las patadas le habían quitado el aire. Vio la sangre que caía de su rostro tiñendo de rojo el pavimento.

—No quiero… no quiero volver a verte, ¿entendiste? Lo que tuvimos solo fue un maldito… — escuchó decir a John —un maldito revolcón sin valor. Me interesa una mierda lo que hayas pensado tú, pero yo no quiero problemas con la policía, así que te alejas de mí o te partiré la cara a golpes—

Inmediatamente después se escucharon los pasos de John alejarse. Sherlock no se atrevió a alzar la cabeza para mirarlo, lo que había escuchado era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que su miedo había resultado ser cierto. John no lo amaba, nunca lo hizo. Sherlock se había enamorado profundamente de la persona equivocada. John se había burlado de él y jamás se había dado cuenta.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía sus lágrimas caer, toda su vida había evitado el error de los sentimientos, toda la vida se había jactado de no tenerlos y ahora… ahí estaba, destrozado por dentro, sintiéndose tan… patético… tan estúpido por haber confiado ciegamente.

Por haberse enamorado.

—Oh, Dios… —

Susurró con vergüenza y frustración al recordar aquella noche, aquella primera vez con John. Él mismo había ido a buscarlo, él mismo había querido hacerlo, él mismo había cavado su tumba y ahora la vergüenza lo inundaba de manera dolorosa.

¿Cómo pudo caer tan bajo?, ¿cómo?...

Poco tiempo después, Sherlock recordó otra parte de su realidad, él era un fugitivo y con todo el escándalo que había hecho con John, era muy probable que algún vecino haya alertado a la policía por ello.

Se levantó con dificultad, sus piernas le temblaban un poco y sus fuerzas, por alguna razón, habían disminuido drásticamente. Llevó su mano a sus labios y al sentir un dolor punzante en su labio, justo donde se encontraba su piercing, entendió enseguida que no lo podría usar en un buen tiempo. Tuvo que soportar ese dolor para sacárselo, podía estar seguro que ahora tendría una cicatriz que, para su desgracia, le haría recordar ese suceso toda su vida.

Empezó a caminar mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y la sangre con la manga de su chaqueta, sin importarle que esta se arruinase por ello. Pero por más que lo hiciera, la sangre todavía emanaba de su labio inferior, no era demasiada, pero caía en su ropa dejándolo en un total desastre.

La pequeña serenidad que había obtenido en el camino le había durado poco, recordar cada palabra que había dicho John lo hacía sentirse cada vez más miserable. Alzó su mano y se apoyó en la pared mientras otra oleada de lágrimas le ganaba la batalla, se sentía tan pequeño en esos momentos, tan vulnerable que no podía evitar odiarse por resultar ser tan débil.

Intentó calmarse, colocó su otra mano para así apoyarse en ambas y apretó los dientes con fuerza, quería dejar de llorar, debía obligarse a hacerlo, por más que le duela el corazón.

_"No quiero volver a verte, ¿entendiste? Lo que tuvimos solo fue un maldito revolcón sin valor."_

La voz de John resonaba en su cabeza, torturándolo, apuñalándolo una y otra vez.

— ¿Cómo pudiste?... John… ¿cómo?... —

Susurró entre dientes mientras tenía la cabeza colgando entre sus brazos y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

—Sherlock—

La voz de Mycroft lo tomó por sorpresa, abrió los ojos de inmediato y alzó la cabeza, pero no volteó… le avergonzaba que su hermano lo vea en ese estado.

Escuchó la puerta del auto abrirse y los pasos de Mycroft acercarse a él. Era un hecho que su hermano se había enterado de todo por las cámaras de seguridad.

—Entra al auto, Sherlock—

El rizado tomó fuerzas y dejó de apoyarse en la pared, secó nuevamente sus lágrimas, pero esta vez con las manos. Aun se negaba a voltear.

—Necesitas entrar al auto, por favor—

—No me compadezcas, Mycroft—

Sherlock respondió casi sin pensarlo. Ese tono de voz que había utilizado su hermano era el mismo que utilizaba cuando era pequeño y se sentía triste y Mycroft le daba palmaditas en el hombro intentando consolarlo.

Mycroft suspiró —Entra al auto—

Sherlock volteó, pero en el sentido opuesto a su hermano para evitar que lo viera y entró al auto rápidamente, aunque algo torpe, sentía como si su cuerpo se rehusaba a obedecerle.

Sherlock no preguntó a dónde se dirigían, sabía que Mycroft no dejaría que sus padres lo vieran en ese estado, así que hubo un silencio en los primeros diez minutos del camino. Sherlock miraba por la ventana, negando la vista de su rostro a su hermano. Le dolía la cabeza, sentía sus labios palpitar, incluso respirar era dificultoso porque todo, absolutamente todo, lo tenía adolorido. La sangre había dejado de salir como antes, pero de vez en cuando se limpiaba con la manga de su chaqueta.

—Toma, te atenderán en cuanto lleguemos—

Sherlock volteó solo un poco logrando ver el pañuelo blanco con las iniciales de Mycroft en él. No dijo nada y lo recibió, se limpió el resto de sangre y guardó la prenda en su chaqueta.

—Supongo que aún quieres hacer esto, ¿no es así? —

—Por supuesto que lo haré— contestó sonando como si no le pasara nada

—El plan sigue su marcha entonces—

Y eso había sido todas las palabras que se dijeron en el camino, hasta que llegaron a un departamento que Sherlock desconocía, pero que no tardó en deducir que era de Mycroft, uno privado y para uso personal.

Apenas había puesto un pie en el lugar, fue atendido de inmediato, sus heridas fueron curadas, le dieron pastillas para el dolor y luego recibió una bata de baño con una toalla.

—El tiempo está en nuestra contra, Sherlock, tu ropa te estará esperando en cuanto salgas. Baja de inmediato al terminar, debes tomar el avión—

Dicho eso, Mycroft lo dejó solo en ese gran dormitorio con baño propio, le había dado la espalda todo el tiempo, aún no podía verlo a la cara porque no podía evitar pensar en el "te lo dije" que Mycroft le había advertido alguna vez.

Sherlock se sentía débil, pero el baño lo había recuperado un poco, así que, cuando estaba ya sentado en el avión camino a Sussex, el rizado enfocó su mente en lo que realmente importaba en esos momentos. Cambiar el enfoque a la que había acostumbrado su mente no había sido fácil, ahora John no podía ser el motor, John no podía ser más el que lo empujara a moverse, ahora era simplemente él y el puro hecho de demostrar su inocencia a gente inepta y estúpida.

Aunque no, no era una razón suficiente, pero era lo único que le quedaba, así que lo tomó en contra de su voluntad.

En su palacio mental todo era un caos, su mente estaba tan agitada que era difícil volver a encontrar los datos que había almacenado sobre Jim Moriarty, quería verlos, recordarlos por última vez, pero John se presentaba ante él como un maldito fantasma para atormentarlo.

Cuanto deseaba un poco de heroína en esos momentos, solo un poco para tener el control de su mente en esos momentos.

Apretó sus manos en el asiento respirando profundamente, aún estaba aturdido y herido por lo que había pasado, necesitaba un tiempo a solas para depurar todo, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que arreglárselas para mostrarse estable ante Moriarty. Sabía que ese hijo de puta había logrado su plan, pero no le daría el gusto de verlo destruido como tanto le había advertido. Sherlock no se dejaría vencer tan fácil; sin embargo y aunque suene irónico, le había mostrado el verdadero rostro de John Watson, así que, había algo de lo que podía agradecerle después de todo.

Lo primero que lo recibió al bajar del avión fue el peculiar olor del mar, olor que no sabía que había extrañado hasta ese momento. Mycroft no estuvo con él en vuelo, así que la gente de su hermano siguió las órdenes y fue llevado a su antigua casa. Su familia aún lo conservaba por ser muy significativa.

Decir que le dio gusto volver sería una mentira, ya que revivía aquella oscura época con Victor. Recorrió la sala a paso lento tocando las cosas suavemente en el camino. La última vez que había estado ahí, se había prometido a él mismo que las cosas cambiarían… tal vez había sido un ingenuo todo el tiempo y él no lo sabía, pues ahí estaba él sintiéndose tan miserable como antes.

—Joven Holmes, tiene una llamada—

Uno de los hombres de Mycroft había aparecido detrás de él mientras miraba por la gran ventana. Sherlock tomó el teléfono.

—No me escaparé sin que lo sepas, Mycroft—

_—No, no lo harás. Me uniré a ti en cuanto pueda, la situación en Londres requiere de mi presencia por el momento. Por cierto, Jim Moriarty ya se encuentra en Sussex—_

—Es obvio que ya está aquí y tú nunca llamas para decir que vendrás sin tener una fecha exacta. ¿Para qué es exactamente es esta llamada? —

 _—Sherlock… —_ Mycroft sonó preocupado al otro lado _—Dudo que tu mente esté preparada en estos momentos para… —_

—No seas estúpido, sé muy bien lo tengo que hacer—

_—Moriarty usará tu dolor en tu contra, Sherlock y todavía no estás recuperado de ello—_

Sherlock bajó la mirada recordando una vez más lo sucedido en la madrugada.

—El plan seguirá su curso, nada se verá afectado, puedo jurarte eso— dijo

_—Sherlock, confío en ti, pero me preocupa tu… —_

—Entonces demuéstralo. Inicia el plan en una hora, iré a ver a Jim, debe estar ansioso de verme—

_— ¿Ahora?... No has dormido en el avión—_

—Dormir es una pérdida de tiempo. Estoy preparado para esto—

No dijo más y colgó la llamada, debía terminar con todo eso de una vez, o mejor dicho, quería terminar con todo de una vez. Sus heridas estaban frescas y Jim golpearía directamente en ellas, lo sabía muy bien, pero el dolor tan solo era una vieja amiga, sabía cómo lidiar con ella. Además, luego de lo vivido con John, nada podía dolerle peor que eso.

Sherlock tenía puesto su abrigo, su pantalón negro usual y una camisa de un color morado oscuro. Al parecer, Mycroft se había encargado de tenga ropa presentable para el momento. Le colocaron el pequeño micrófono entre la ropa y el audífono dentro de su oreja, así podría comunicarse con Mycroft en tiempo real mientras tenía en frente a Moriarty. Coordinó con los agentes un último repaso y entonces todo estaba listo.

Ahora todo estaba en sus manos.

La mañana nublada le anunciaba que la época más fría se acercaba, tener el saco resultó ser más que una ventaja. Había salido de casa caminando a paso lento, pausado, como recorriendo las calles a gusto. Sabía dónde encontrar a Moriarty, recordaba muy bien aquel lugar donde solía drogarse en medio de la cómoda soledad; sin embargo, cuando llegó, nada de lo que recordaba estaba ahí, ahora solo era un muro alto lo que le recibía.

Todo el terreno había sido cercado con aquel muro. La puerta que resaltaba por el oscuro color en el que había sido pintado de repente hizo un fuerte sonido avisando que había sido abierta. Sherlock alzó su mirada y pudo ver las dos pequeñas cámaras de seguridad, sonrió de lado, Jim se había asegurado de causar la impresión de que estuviera a punto de ingresar a una fábrica en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Sherlock sabía lo que encontraría y no era precisamente una fábrica, pero sí un laboratorio mínimamente equipado, y de hecho, lo que encontró estaba entre eso y algo más producido. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención, fue la plantación que fácilmente llegaba a los dos metros de altura. No podía ver flores en realidad, pero la planta en sí se alzaba imperiosa en el lugar. Caminó lentamente hacia ellas, observando a su alrededor.

El lugar se veía ligeramente más pequeño de lo que recordaba, estaba cercada por completo con ese gran muro y dentro de ella se encontraba una construcción de dos pisos. No era tan pequeña, pero fue construida de tal manera que sus paredes estuvieran separadas lo suficiente como para caminar alrededor de ella. Era el laboratorio.

Estaba en el primer piso con la puerta abierta de par en par, tenía grandes ventanas que miraban a la plantación y parecía estar vacía. Se apreciaban mesas ordenadas de manera paralela mientras que otra más larga estaba contra la pared al lado de dos fregaderos. Había todo tipo de utensilios esparcidos en un curioso desorden, aunque parecía que no se había usado el lugar en un período prolongado.

Siguió caminando todavía negándose a entrar al laboratorio, pero entonces algo lo detuvo.

—Datura, perteneciente a la familia de las Solanáceas— la voz de Jim se escuchó de pronto —Es una pena que no hayas visto cuando las flores adornaban de blanco toda la plantación. Eran largas, elegantes y hermosas. Como tú, amor—

Sherlock no volteó, pero colocó sus manos en su espalda mientras observaba la plantación.

—Supongo que el clima no es el adecuado en estos momentos—

—De hecho, también crecen en un clima frío, pero ya estamos en los últimos meses del año, el clima aquí es más frío que el invierno en Sudamérica. Estas mierdas son delicadas y solo florecen una vez al año. Por eso conviene tener tu propia reserva en lugar de comprarla—

Los pasos de Jim se acercaron hasta estar detrás de él, Sherlock no se tensó ni se sintió intimidado, pero esperaba expectante lo que haría el chico.

—Oye, déjame verte, quiero saber cómo te dejo el hijo de puta de John Watson—

Sherlock no pudo evitar desconcertarse, volteó ligeramente demostrando su sorpresa.

—Sé lo que pasa, tengo contactos, Sherlock. Voltea, déjame verte—

El rizado sabía a donde iba la petición de Jim, sabía que la conversación empezaría y atacaría donde más le dolía.

— ¿Esperas a que voltee y rompa en llanto para que me consueles? —

Escuchó a Jim reír —Me gustaría, pero sé que no lo harás… todavía—

Entonces fue volteado de repente quedando frente a frente con Moriarty, este lo observó con el ceño fruncido, paseaba sus ojos por todo su rostro. Sherlock también lo empezó a observar, lo analizó rápidamente.

_Ojos ligeramente rojos, pupila dilatada, camiseta delgada en el frío, pantalón negro con un rastro muy ligero de polvo blanco en la pierna derecha. Está drogado, se siente olor a marihuana, pero no tan fuerte, por lo que no ha fumado recientemente, su estado se debe a otro tipo de droga. Cocaína tal vez por ese rastro en el pantalón._

—Mierda, Sherlock… — susurró —se nota que a ese hijo de perra no le importabas—

Sherlock sintió un vacío en su estómago al escuchar esas palabras y esperó haberlo disimulado.

—Yo jamás me habría atrevido a golpearte, ni siquiera hubiera… Oh, mierda, ¿dónde está tu piercing? — Jim intentó tocar su rostro, pero Sherlock se apartó de inmediato —Amaba ese piercing, ¿recuerdas que me gustaba jalarlo con los dientes cuando te besaba y tú te enojabas por eso? —

Odiaba infinitamente recordar aquellos días que pasó con Jim, aquellos días en la que ese juego de amantes se le hacía divertido.

—Planeaste un encuentro aquí, ¿por qué no dejamos de perder el tiempo y empezamos a lo que vinimos? — respondió Sherlock con todo el desprecio que Jim le provocaba

—Oh… — Jim sonrió de manera sugerente — ¿Quieres que te diga porqué quería que nos viéramos aquí? —

—Me necesitas, me quieres a mí—

Jim volvió a reír divertido —Sí, amor, te necesito en este… negocio, si lo podemos llamar así. Además… —

Sherlock no se lo esperó, en un segundo fue tomado del rostro y jalado para recibir un torpe y apresurado beso en los labios. Cuando quiso alejarse, Jim ya lo había soltado rápidamente.

—Te quiero, pero en cuatro, Sherlock, sobre mi cama y sin ropa— dijo divertido

Sherlock estuvo a punto de responder con un golpe, pero la voz de Mycroft lo detuvo.

_Recuerda el plan, Sherlock, contrólate_

El rizado desvió su mirada, intentando calmar su instinto de matar que Jim fácilmente le provocaba, especialmente al escucharlo reír.

—De acuerdo— dijo

Jim dejó de reír y lo miro sorprendido — ¿En serio? —

—El negocio, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —

— ¡Ahg! — Jim rodó los ojos — ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta! no me ilusiones, tengo sentimientos ¿sabes? —

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — insistió con seriedad

—Supongo que ya tienes la idea, eres un genio ¿no? —

—Contigo siempre hay sorpresas—

Entonces, la sonrisa de Jim desapareció, colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y lo miró en silencio por un momento.

—Contigo también hay sorpresas, Sherlock, no creas que no sé que llegaste en el vuelo de un maldito avión privado—

Sherlock sonrió de lado — ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué tome un vuelo comercial cuando tú te encargaste de convertirme en un fugitivo? —

—No, mi amor, eso lo hiciste tú solo—

Sherlock levantó sus brazos —Puedes asegurarte, revísame por armas, micrófonos o cualquier otra mierda—

Jim lo miró de pies a cabeza —Nah— dijo para luego darle un rápido vistazo a su reloj —Tendré el resto del día para tocarte, por ahora quiero enseñarte algo—

Moriarty volteó haciendo un ademán con su mano indicando que lo siguiera, Sherlock lo hizo sin decir nada.

_¿Cuántas personas ves y dónde están?_

Dijo la voz de su hermano, pero al ingresar al laboratorio, pudo reconfirmar que el lugar no había sido utilizado en un período de tiempo.

—Supongo que el clima actual también impide que se trabaje aquí— comentó Sherlock mientras seguía a un silencioso Moriarty —No flores, no drogas—

—Si quieres averiguar si estamos solos para prepararte para una posible emboscada, puedes estar tranquilo. Estamos aquí para hablar de negocios y follar como unos malditos conejos. No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa—

Sherlock no contestó, se limitó a volver a guardar silencio mientras observaba el lugar a medida que cruzaban el laboratorio directo a la escalera que daba al segundo piso. Estas eran amplias, pero algo rústicas, todo parecía relativamente nuevo. Restos de utensilios y otras cosas que no sabía qué eran, se encontraban esparcidas en ciertos lugares, pero de igual manera el lugar se veía ordenado.

La escalera simplemente terminaba en el piso de la segunda planta, esta estaba casi completamente vacía, excepto por una cama situada en una de las esquinas al lado de una ventana. Sherlock no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber lo que eso significaba.

—La armé hace un rato, así que podemos saltar en ella sin preocuparnos— dijo Jim con una sonrisa

—La cabaña con tu plantación de flores— comentó Sherlock

Jim sonrió —Te cuerdas, ¿no es así? —

El rizado vio otra escalera que daba a otra planta arriba, la azotea.

—Oh, también tenemos azotea para… — Sherlock sintió marearse un poco — colgar la ropa… — sintió que todo había empezado a dar vueltas, extrañado intentó controlar su cuerpo y mantener el control

—Sí, claro, es obvio. Cómo podríamos vivir aquí si no hay lo básico— Jim rodó los ojos —Camina— dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras

Sherlock frunció el ceño, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal, no sabía realmente qué le estaba pasando. Siguió a Jim disimulando su estado hasta finalmente salir a la azotea.

Jim no se percataba de su estado, este simplemente siguió caminando hasta detenerse en medio de todo el lugar.

Sherlock sintió su boca seca y al mismo tiempo inmensas ganas de beber, todo parecía estar en cámara lenta, además de como si todo de repente estuviera encima de él aplastándolo, se sentía pesado y lento. Bajó la mirada para ver sus manos, pero no lograba verlos bien, tenía la vista demasiado borrosa. Se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse y a no entrar en pánico.

**_No puedo moverme, no puedo hablar, no veo bien… mi sistema nervioso está comprometido…_ **

Entonces la respuesta vino a su mente de inmediato, tenía los síntomas por intoxicación con Escopolamina.

—Estoy… estoy intoxicado… — susurró

 _¿Sherlock? ¡Sherlock!_ -La voz de Mycroft sonó alarmada- _Abortemos el plan, mandaré…_

—Continúa el plan… continúa— volvió a susurrar mientras intentaba apoyarse en la pared

_¡Te matará, Sherlock!_

—No lo hará… —

Jim había estado hablando dándole la espalda en todo ese rato, así que no había notado los síntomas del rizado.

—Inicialmente consideré utilizar todo el lugar para un laboratorio, claro que temporal— Jim entonces volteó —porque se necesita un lugar… oh—

Sueño, Sherlock sintió que sus párpados pesaban tanto que era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos. Volteó su cabeza para ver a Jim acercarse a él y por un momento pensó en escapar, pero simplemente no pudo moverse, solo estaba ahí parado sin hacer nada.

—Mierda, esperaba que tardara un poco más— vio a Jim hacerse a su rostro para observarlo con detenimiento —Sherlock ¿puedes escucharme? —

—Sí— respondió Sherlock

— ¿Qué sientes? —

—Tengo… sueño—

Jim empezó a reír divertido —Si tan solo pudieras verte, te ves jodidamente hermoso así—

Sherlock estaba flotando, sentía que en cualquier momento caería dormido al piso, por lo que luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, se concentraba en la voz de Jim y por alguna razón, su cabeza esperaba con ansias cumplir cualquier tipo de orden. Necesitaba mantenerse ocupado o se quedaría dormido.

—Adam Bennet tardó más tiempo—

Una voz conocida para Sherlock se escuchó acercándose detrás de él.

 _¿Sherlock? ¿estás bien? ¿Sherlock?_ –Mycroft volvió a hablar

—No… — contestó Sherlock

— ¿Qué dijiste, amor? — preguntó Jim

—Que no… que no estoy bien—

—Claro que no estás bien, imbécil— Sherlock entonces vio a la persona de aquella voz de hace un momento, era Sebastian Moran —disfruta ser un maldito perro mientras dure— Moran empezó a reír —mierda, le diré que ladre, Sherlock… —

— ¡No! — interrumpió Moriarty —Si habrá alguien que lo humille seré yo, ¿entiendes? —

—No me vengas con esas mierdas, esta mañana me dijiste que podría follarlo después de ti—

—No estaba hablando en serio, hijo de puta—

—De todas maneras, sabes que no me follaría a Sherlock ni estando drogado—

Sherlock escuchaba la conversación, pero no se sentía aludido ni afectado por ello, era como si no supiera que hablaban de él, la droga definitivamente ya había hecho efecto en él haciéndole perder por completo su voluntad.

—De acuerdo, Sherlock, amor, ven conmigo—

Jim extendió su mano y Sherlock la tomó, fue guiado hasta un extremo de la azotea y le señaló la plantación.

—Todo esto es mío, lo compré pensando en los dos—

—Esto es ridículo— dijo Sebastian

—Si no te gusta, te puedes ir a joder ¡a tu puta madre! Ya trajiste la maldita droga, ahora te puedes largar ¡y dejar de estorbar! —

Sherlock seguía con su mirada al frente, sin decir ni una palabra ni hacer nada y aquellos gritos ni siquiera lograron captar su atención.

Jim volvió a mirarlo.

—Tomé estas medidas para asegurarme de que no vuelvas a cometer otra estupidez— dijo Jim —He mejorado esta droga, pero aún no está exactamente como quiero y solo hay una maldita persona en el mundo que puede hacerlo y ese eres tú, amor— Sherlock sintió una suave caricia en su cabeza — ¿no quieres ayudarme a mejorar esta droga, cariño? —

—No— contestó Sherlock, casi susurrando

Jim aclaró la garganta sintiéndose algo idiota.

—De acuerdo, fue una pregunta estúpida— dijo más para sí mismo

El rizado sintió ser volteado lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con Moriarty, este le acarició el rostro lentamente mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Joder, si tan solo te pudiera tener así todo el día—

—Si no le das el antídoto antes de que sus ojos empiecen a enrojecer, tu detective será historia— dijo Moran con diversión en su tono de voz

Jim torció la boca mientras no le quitaba los ojos al rostro de Sherlock —Mierda, es tan tierno que podría correrme en su cara—

Sherlock vio a Jim sacar del pantalón un pequeño frasco de vidrio, para luego recibir una jeringa por parte de Moran.

—No sabes cómo me gusta tenerte sumiso, Sherlock, pero los efectos de la droga aún son muy fuertes. Perdí a muchos conejitos por eso— Jim imitó una exagerada cara triste —por eso tú me vas a ayudar ¿entiendes? —

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

—Ahora, quédate quieto, esto te hará sentir mejor—

El rizado sintió la aguja hundirse en su cuello, hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor ante ello. Cuando la aguja fue retirada luego de unos segundos, Jim se acercó a él besándolo suavemente en los labios.

—Te daré un poco más tarde si te pones reacio conmigo—

Susurró contra sus labios, Sherlock sintió una alerta en su cerebro, pero no respondió ante ello. Cuando Jim se separó, este sacó una hoja doblada de su pantalón.

—Dame el bolígrafo, despertará pronto— le dijo a Moran y acto seguido tomó la mano de Sherlock entregándole el bolígrafo que había recibido —Sherlock, firma estos papeles, rápido— su voz sonó firme y seria

Sherlock no opuso resistencia, ni siquiera se preguntó que rayos firmaría, simplemente acomodó el bolígrafo en su mano e intentó enfocar su vista en el papel. No podía ver nada, estaba borroso.

— ¿Sherlock? — preguntó Jim

—Aún no puede ver— escuchó la voz de Moran

—Tendrá que hacerlo, de otra manera no firmará— Jim jaló del brazo a Moran y lo volteó de espaldas a Sherlock —Quédate así para que pueda firmar— puso el papel en la espalda de Sebastian y señaló la parte inferior de la misma con su dedo —Aquí Sherlock, justo aquí tienes que firmar. Hazlo—

Entonces, tentando en las manchas borrosas firmó lentamente donde se le había indicado.

—Muy bien— Jim sonrió ampliamente —Ahora sí estamos progresando—

Vio a Moriarty doblar la hoja de manera descuidada para luego volver a guardarla en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Lárgate, quiero estar a solas con Sherlock antes de que empiece con su berrinche—

Sherlock intentó voltear a ver a Moran, pero de pronto se vio envuelto en un fuerte abrazo, sentía la respiración agitada de Jim en su cuello.

— ¿Dónde está mi pago? —

—En el laboratorio. Lárgate y no jodas— Jim permanecía con el rostro en el cuello del rizado

— ¿Qué haremos con el laboratorio en Londres? La droga está lista—

Jim se separó de Sherlock rodando los ojos.

—Sabes qué hacer, no te hagas el imbécil. Mátalos y desaparece los cuerpos, ¿no es que eres bueno en eso? Ahora, desaparece—

Sherlock parpadeó varias veces en su afán de enfocar el rostro de Jim quien estaba a poca distancia de él. Aquella alerta en su cerebro volvió a aparecer y aunque sabía que tenía que reaccionar, su cuerpo aún no respondía.

Escuchó los pasos de Sebastian alejarse, al mismo tiempo que los besos de Jim volvían a su cuello.

—Te amo, Sherlock— susurró Moriarty contra su piel —No me importa las mierdas que me hayas hecho, yo te quiero conmigo— sus manos acariciaban su espalda por encima del saco — ¿Por qué no trajiste tu chaqueta de cuero? — dijo al alejarse —Con todo esto no puedo tocarte— Sherlock frunció el ceño levemente al sentir la mano de Jim acariciar su miembro por encima de su pantalón —No sabes las ganas que te traigo, Sherlock— susurró, volviendo al cuello para depositar pequeños besos en la pálida piel —Te haría gritar mi nombre toda la noche y te correrías tantas veces que perderías la cuenta—

 ** _La droga, la droga está afectando mi sistema…_** -su mente habló-

Por fin y por primera vez en todo ese rato sintió su mente aclararse poco a poco, pudo pensar por sí mismo y cuestionarse la situación. Su cerebro estaba tardando en comprender, pero luchaba, ahora podía estar consciente con quién estaba, qué hacía ahí y, sobre todo, lo que las caricias estaban provocando a su cuerpo.

—Ah… —

Susurró Sherlock cuando sintió la mano de Jim tomar su miembro, no sabía en qué momento le había abierto la bragueta… sintió excitarse por un momento, pero no le duró por mucho porque sus ganas de matarlo empezaron a presentarse.

El hijo de puta de Jim lo estaba tocando contra su voluntad aprovechando que estaba bajo los efectos de la droga.

El dominio de su cuerpo empezó a hacerse presente y aunque todavía era difícil moverse con facilidad, logro subir sus manos hasta tomar el cuello de Moriarty. Este estaba completamente sumergido en su tarea repartiendo besos y trabajando en sus gentiles masajes, que no logró descifrar a tiempo la razón por la que Sherlock colocaba lentamente sus manos en su cuello.

Sherlock tomó fuerzas y entonces apretó las manos lo más que pudo, Jim se separó de inmediato, ahora sí se había dado cuenta. Le tomó de las manos y lo miró divertido.

—Espera, Sherlock, oye… — dijo entre risas —creí que te estaba gustando—

—Hijo de… puta, te voy a… —

— ¡Shh! — Jim empezó a empujarlo de tal manera que Sherlock cedió poco a poco hasta caer al piso, Jim lo ayudó para no golpearse —Tranquilo, amor, sólo quería provocarte un poco—

— ¿Qué me has…? ¿Cómo…? —

— ¿Cómo te intoxicaste? Ay, vamos, sé que puedes deducirlo— Jim volvió a acariciar el miembro de Sherlock —Tú eres tan bueno en todo, amor— susurró contra su oído

 _¿Sherlock? Necesito una señal…_ -habló Mycroft-

—La droga está… te voy a… te voy a quitar esa maldita sonrisa—

Con ese comentario, Sherlock sabía que su hermano entendería que ya se estaba recuperando.

—Por eso quiero aprovechar ahora para follarte—

Sherlock fue obligado a echarse completamente en el piso, sus fuerzas aún no eran las suficientes para poder oponerse. Jim se acomodó entre sus piernas y le soltó una de sus manos para abrir su propio pantalón. Sherlock intentó empujarlo con su mano libre, pero Moriarty ni siquiera se molestó en prestar atención, puesto que tenía sus ojos clavados en el rizado.

—Suéltame… — exigió con mucho esfuerzo

—Se supone que la droga haría efecto cuando ya estuviéramos bajando, pero en ti fue más rápido, ahora tendré que… —

Jim fue interrumpido por una llamada en su celular. Claramente enojado, tuvo que detenerse y sacar el teléfono del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

—Mierda, Moran, no me jodas ahora, no tengo mucho tiempo— dijo más para sí mismo mientras apagaba el teléfono y lo volvía a guardar

—Si haces esto, te… te mataré, Moriarty—

Sherlock parecía haber tomado más fuerza, por lo que logró empujar lo suficiente a Jim para evitar otro desagradable beso. Moriarty tuvo que volver a tomarlo del brazo para poder inmovilizarlo.

—Sherlock, no te hagas el idiota, sabes que te va a gustar—

—Tener sexo contigo es… repugnante—

Si antes Jim se veía divertido; ahora una seria y claramente herida mirada se observaba en su rostro.

— ¿Eso crees? — dijo entre dientes acercándose a centímetros de su rostro —Pero el sexo con John sí te gustó, ¿no? Entregarle el culo a quien te traicionó, a quien te vendió. Con él el sexo si fue bueno, ¿no? —

Sherlock sentía que mataría sin problema a Moriarty si tan solo pudiera recuperar del todo sus fuerzas.

—La tiene mucho más grande que tú— susurró con burla el rizado

Un silencio de varios segundos se hizo presente, Sherlock pudo leer el odio y la ira de Jim en sus ojos.

—Entonces te dejó bien abierto para mí—

Jim lo soltó para terminar de abrirle el pantalón y empezar a quitárselo con rapidez y fuerza, Sherlock sentía sus piernas aún demasiado débiles, por lo que defenderse con sus manos era su única opción.

Entre empujones y débiles golpes, Moriarty empezó a bajar el pantalón de Sherlock.

—Te dije que cualquiera que te tocara conocería mi nombre— Jim lo volvió a inmovilizar —Tengo muchos amigos que le gustarían tirarse a John Watson al mismo tiempo—

Sherlock no pudo evitar alarmarse al escuchar aquella amenaza.

—Si te atreves a ponerle una mano en encima a John… —

— ¡No lo defiendas, mierda! — interrumpió Jim con un fuerte grito —Ese maldito hijo de puta te traicionó, te abandonó cuando te metiste en problemas. ¡Lo único que quería era follarte y tú, hijo de tu puta madre, le ofreciste el culo como una zorra en celo! —

Sherlock tenía el rostro de Jim a centímetros de la suya, podía sentir el odio de cada palabra pronunciada chocando contra él haciendo que su ira se haga más y más grande.

—John Watson no te ama, nunca lo hizo, te utilizó. Se buscará otro culo menos problemático para tirárselo y tenlo por seguro, cariño, que no fuiste nada más que un capricho. Tú no eres nada para él, recuérdalo, ¡no eres nada para él! —

Sherlock no soportó más, dando un fuerte grito pudo conseguir las fuerzas que necesitaba, pudo zafarse del agarre de Moriarty y tomarlo del cuello fuertemente. Apretó los dientes con fuerza concentrándose en el rostro enrojecido de Jim, este hacía sonidos ahogados mientras intentaba inútilmente apartar las manos fuertemente cerradas de Sherlock.

—Te partiré el maldito cuello— susurró entre dientes el rizado

_¡Sherlock! ¡basta! Lo necesitamos vivo ¡Sherlock!_

Al rizado no le importó, quería matar a Jim Moriarty ahí mismo, quería sentir los huesos de su cuello crujir bajo sus manos. Entonces, fue un fuerte y doloroso golpe en su entrepierna lo que finalmente hizo que lo soltara, Jim lo había golpeado con la rodilla y Sherlock gritó de dolor de inmediato.

Moriarty se alejó rápidamente mientras tosía desesperado, mientras tanto Sherlock se obligaba a soportar el dolor para poder voltearse y levantarse. Su pantalón no había sido bajado mucho, así que no tuvo problema en acomodárselo lo más rápido que pudo, sus piernas finalmente respondían lo suficiente como para poder moverse como necesitaba, pero fue el sonido del martillo de un arma lo que lo detuvo. Volteó lentamente y ahí estaba Jim Moriarty de pie apuntándole con un arma.

—No seas… no seas un maldito hijo de puta conmigo, Sherlock. No me obligues a tirar del gatillo— dijo Jim entre jadeos

Sherlock no tenía idea de dónde había sacado el arma, no había podido observar algún indicio de ello momentos atrás, pero eso ya no importaba, estaba en desventaja y tenía que ver la manera de voltear la situación.

— ¿Me dispararás porque no quiero acostarme contigo? — contestó el rizado mientras se levantaba con dificultad sin dejar de mirar a su adversario, el dolor en la entrepierna aún lo estaba jodiendo, pero podía soportarlo por el momento

—Puedo inmovilizarte sin necesidad de matarte—

Sherlock observó con atención los movimientos de Moriarty, no lucía desesperado, aunque sí se veía jodidamente enojado.

_Todos están listos, Sherlock. Necesitamos la confesión de Moriarty ahora._

Poner en marcha su cerebro era difícil estando aún un poco afectado con la droga en las venas, ese no era el tipo de droga que usaba para ayudarlo a pensar.

—No harías eso—

—No me importaría follarte mientras te desangras, amor, pero no solo para eso te quiero—

Sherlock empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Moriarty no teniendo miedo de un posible disparo. Sus pasos eran algo torpes puesto que el dominio de su cuerpo aún no era total.

—Dímelo, Jim, dime para qué me quieres, necesito saberlo—

Moriarty negó con la cabeza sonriendo de lado. Sherlock finalmente llegó lo suficientemente cerca como para que el arma choque contra su pecho.

—Siempre intentaste verte misterioso, Jim, siempre intentando llamar mi atención y no sabes cómo detesto que lo hagas—

—Tú eres el que… —

—Cuando a mí lo que me gusta es todo lo contrario— interrumpió Sherlock poniendo un todo bastante sugerente en su voz —Cambiaste y me aburriste, cambiaste tu forma directa de decirme las cosas, no me escondías nada. Te hubiera dado el culo tantas veces si no hubieses decidido hacerte el Jim Moriarty dueño de la venta de las mejores drogas en todo Londres—

Jim ciertamente había quedado sin palabras, observaba a Sherlock con la boca ligeramente abierta, pero la duda seguía en él… Sherlock sabía que cambiar repentinamente su actitud era muy obvia… sin embargo, Jim pareció no resistirse y se acercó un poco más al rizado hasta quedar cerca de su rostro, con el arma aún entre ellos listo para disparar.

—Tú, amor, tú cambiaste conmigo— susurró —Cuando me di cuenta, ni siquiera te gustaba estar a mi lado—

—Recupérame entonces, dime qué es lo que quieres de mí, dímelo, Jim—

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus labios podían rozarse.

—Ya te lo dije, para mejorar mi droga, amor—

—Quiero saber más—

—Joder, Sherlock— Jim se veía tentado de besar los labios del rizado —Quiero esta droga más manejable, que la mejores más de lo que yo ya lo hice— Sherlock tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de alejarse cuando la lengua de Jim acarició sus labios — ¿Recuerdas cuando hablábamos de cómo dominar a quienes dominaban este maldito mundo? Con esta droga podremos hacer que todos hagan nuestra voluntad. Solo un poco en nuestras manos, un saludo y listo ¿lo entiendes? —

Sherlock entonces lo entendió, aquel sorpresivo beso había sido la manera perfecta para drogarlo. Al tomarlo del rostro con las manos, la droga había entrado por su piel fácilmente.

—Oh— sonrió de lado —Y puedo preguntar cómo… —

—El antídoto, amor— le interrumpió —El suero que te di es un derivado del que me inyecto yo para no sufrir los efectos de la droga—

Sherlock sintió el arma siendo alejada de su pecho para luego ser rodeado por los brazos de Jim en su cintura.

—Tú y yo podremos hacer grandes cosas juntos, mi amor—

—Fascinante— susurró Sherlock con una seductora sonrisa —Una droga manejable, fácil de administrar, rápida e indetectable—

—La falta de memoria es otro factor a nuestro favor—

Sherlock frunció el ceño al descubrir que él sí recordaba cuando estaba bajo los efectos de la droga…

Jim entendió su mirada así que sonrió divertido. Se alejó de Sherlock guardando el arma en la cintura dentro del pantalón, Sherlock seguía sin saber de dónde había sacado el arma, él se habría dado cuenta desde que lo vio si lo había estado portando.

—A ti te suministré el antídoto a tiempo, sino simplemente hubieras llegado a un momento en la que los efectos hubieran desaparecido, pero media hora después… — Jim suspiró con fingida pena —tu cerebro hubiera colapsado y hubieras sangrado por los ojos—

—Eso es lo que quieres que mejore, que no sea mortal— dijo Sherlock volteando lentamente mirando en dirección a la plantación

_Tres hombres subirán y dos estarán abajo. Tienes tres minutos._

—Así que, esa es mi propuesta— dijo Moriarty

Sherlock aún le daba la espalda, su caminar era mucho mejor, por lo que el dominio de su cuerpo era casi total. El antídoto era ligeramente rápido en realidad, en menos de quince minutos se estaba recuperando.

— ¿Acaso puedo negarme? —

—Yo creo que sí—

—Pero no me dejarás—

—Si lo haces, no tendré otra opción que dejarte ir—

Sherlock frunció el ceño no entiendo bien aquella respuesta.

—Tres hombres están subiendo ahora, no puedo hacer nada— dijo Jim como si no lo sorprendiera

El rizado volteó de inmediato, ¿cómo podía saberlo?

—No me mires así, Sherlock, no soy un estúpido, no eres el único con audífonos, ¿sabes? — se acercó lentamente hasta inclinarse por el borde del techo, apoyándose con su mano derecha en el muro —Debo admitir que eso de follarte había sido el plan inicial, quería hacértelo antes de irme, pero ni modo—

—No escaparás—

Respondió Sherlock al momento que tres oficiales con armas y protección subían apuntando directamente a Moriarty.

—Oh, tal vez no, tal vez sí— Jim sacó el arma para apuntarse él mismo en su cabeza

Sherlock dio un paso hacia él en una reacción involuntaria, pero se detuvo al instante, algo dentro de él le advertía que Jim no se suicidaría, no tendría sentido haber planeado tanto para matarse en esos momentos.

Los oficiales aún seguían apuntando en silencio.

— ¿Por qué suicidarte luego de tanto esfuerzo? — preguntó Sherlock

—Oh, lo sé, sería estúpido, ese no es… mi estilo—

Una extraña y gran sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Moriarty, haciendo que Sherlock comprendiera que, en ese momento, justo en ese momento, todos habían caído bajo una trampa.

Nadie tuvo tiempo a pensar ni reaccionar, una fuerte explosión detrás de los oficiales hizo que el lugar retumbara brutalmente. Sherlock cayó al piso, pero pudo ver el salto de Jim hacia el vacío. Sus oídos zumbaban, su brazo dolía pues había caído sobre él. El polvo lo rodeó, algunos pedazos de concreto cayeron sobre él y uno especialmente grande había dado contra su cabeza.

Luego de unos largos segundos, Sherlock volteó a ver a los oficiales, todos estaban en el piso, no sabía si vivos o muertos.

Se levantó con dificultad mientras tosía en un intento de respirar todo el polvo en el aire, su hermano lo llamaba alarmado, pero él no contestó, se acercó al borde y apoyándose con ambas manos del muro buscó el cuerpo de Jim en el suelo. No estaba, no lo veía.

—Mycroft— llamó — ¿Dónde está Moriarty? —

_Por Dios, Sherlock, ¿estás…?_

— ¡¿Dónde está Jim Moriarty?! — lo interrumpió exasperado

Sherlock no tuvo respuesta al instante, escuchó voces hablando entre sí y con Mycroft, por lo que supo que algo había ocurrido. Sin perder más tiempo, Sherlock intentó bajar, pero las escaleras estaban destruidas y la altura era demasiada como para saltar. Se preguntó si la estructura no estaba comprometida lo suficiente como para poder permanecer ahí.

_Un helicóptero irá por ti en cinco minutos, los oficiales…_

—Escapó, ¿verdad? Jim Moriarty escapó—

_Lo estamos buscando._

— ¡Mierda! — gritó en frustración — ¡Había hombres abajo, maldita sea! Jim se arrojó al vacío, ¡¿cómo mierda pudieron…?! — Sherlock se detuvo de inmediato entiendo de repente lo que había sucedido —Sebastian Moran— susurró

_Los oficiales están muertos…_

Mycroft había sonado sorprendido.

—Sebastian Moran tiene conocimientos militares— susurró más para sí mismo, luego se acercó a los oficiales revisando su pulso a cada uno —Uno murió por la explosión—

* * *

La explosión y todo lo ocurrido en Sussex fue severamente ocultado por el gobierno, es decir, por Mycroft, dejando que solo cierta información sea filtrada. A petición de Sherlock, su inocencia solo fue demostrada a Soctland Yard, los medios le valían una mierda, así que fueron evitados.

Moriarty escapó, con obvia ayuda de Sebastian Moran, por un muy buen elaborado túnel casi al final de la plantación que salía fácilmente al otro lado del muro (a espaldas del terreno) que cercaba el lugar. Las hierbas crecidas que rodeaban por fuera los había ocultado bien en su fuga. Para Sherlock fue sencillo entender que no solo habían caído en la trampa, sino que también Moriarty volvería, tal vez no pronto, pero lo haría, puesto que nunca supo qué había firmado con exactitud, pero su lógica dictaba que todo lo planeado había sido simplemente para obtener su firma… y no tenía idea de qué se trataba. El siguiente paso de Jim tendría que ver definitivamente con eso.

Moriarty había obtenido lo que quería y ahora a Sherlock solo le tocaba esperar, pues él siempre sería el objetivo.

Cuando Mycroft llegó a Sussex luego de una semana, Sherlock había sido constantemente acosado por la prensa, por lo que había optado por encerrarse en su antigua habitación todo el día probando apenas la comida que se le ofrecía. Solo Molly había sido su medio de contacto con Londres durante esos días, se enteró de todo lo que necesitaba, pero jamás preguntó por John y ella nunca, tal vez enterada gracias a Mycroft, nunca habló sobre el rubio.

Así es como Sherlock entendió que ella ya lo sabía.

No era sencillo para Mycroft poder entrar en razón con un Sherlock Holmes adolecente y rebelde, especialmente por la fallida misión. Elegantes insultos y unos gritos fueron parte de la incómoda conversación entre ellos, hasta que finalmente Mycroft dedujo el porqué del malhumorado ánimo de su hermano menor.

—No quieres regresar ¿no es así, Sherlock? —

El rizado miraba por su ventana dándole la espalda a su hermano. No contestó.

—Sussex no será un buen lugar para ti después de todo lo ocurrido, querido hermano, aconsejaría que tomes esa decisión con más calma—

—Estoy calmado— sentenció

Mycroft suspiró —Siempre fuiste un niño sensible, solías sentirte afectado cuando los niños rechazaban tu compañía—

—Mycroft, lárgate, no tengo ganas de… —

—Hablo de John Watson— interrumpió

Sherlock sintió una punzada en su pecho cuando escuchó el nombre del rubio.

—Si no quieres regresar a Londres por John Watson. Puedo entender tu molestia; sin embargo, no es el motivo correcto para que no regreses. Este no es un buen lugar para que te quedes, además, Londres no es como Sussex, Sherlock, no tienes porqué volverlo a ver—

_Londres es John, volver a ver Londres será volver a verlo a él._

—Quiero quedarme un… un tiempo. Necesito hacerlo, Mycroft—

Un largo silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, hasta que finalmente los pasos del mayor se alejaron. Sherlock sabía que Mycroft nunca se equivocaba, no lo había hecho sobre los sentimientos y sus desventajas, menos lo haría con aquella advertencia. Pero, a pesar de todo, Londres no era una opción disponible para él, no quería saber nada con esa ciudad por un tiempo y tampoco quería largarse a otro lado. Su corazón aún necesitaba sanar y su mente estaba aturdida, necesitaba ordenarse antes de, siquiera, considerar en volver.

Sherlock nunca le preguntó a Mycroft cómo había evitado que sus padres vayan a Sussex las primeras semanas para verlo, y ni se molestó en agradecerle el detalle de traer desde Londres su olvidado violín. Su hermano había decidido hacerle acompañaría en casa y había traído lo necesario para la estadía. Una que ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto duraría.

Sherlock ahora luchaba contra esos sentimientos de soledad y el anhelo de besar aquellos labios, de sentir el cuerpo de aquella persona, de escuchar un primer "te amo" hacia él. En su palacio mental, aquella puerta que llevaba el nombre de John Watson, escondía una habitación oscura, desordenada, casi prohibida, pero igualmente importante. Destruirla no era posible, no podía hacerlo por más que lo intentara, así que solo la dejó ahí, evitándola e ignorándola.

En esa antigua y elegante casa en Sussex ahora se escuchan tristes melodías que Sherlock componía para expresar la tristeza que guardaba en su interior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	26. Capítulo 14 [Especial John]

_Breathe in, breathe out  
let the human in,  
Breathe in, breathe out  
and let it in..._

_Plants awoke and they slowly grow  
beneath the skin,  
So breathe in, breathe out  
let the human in..._

"Human" (Of Monsters and Man)

* * *

John solía jugar con su hermana todo el tiempo, a veces se peleaban, pero luego era fácil volver a amistarse. Sus padres siempre les habían repetido que el respeto y el valor a la familia era una de las cosas más importantes en la vida, eso siempre lo tuvo presente, incluso cuando creció y su relación con su hermana empeoró.

Su familia nunca fue de clase pudiente, pero el techo y la comida nunca faltaban; sin embargo, cuando sus padres perdieron sus trabajos, John se sintió en la obligación de ayudarlos, por lo que se pasó un tiempo trabajando luego de salir de la escuela. Pagar las deudas y tener lo suficiente para que todos coman se había vuelto parte de su prioridad. Su hermana, a pesar de ser la mayor por unos años, no demostraba la determinación de John, por lo que discutían con frecuencia, especialmente cuando se había dado cuenta que Harry había empezado a beber a pesar de no tener la mayoría de edad.

Cuando finalmente la situación familiar había mejorado, en la mente de John rondaba la idea de alistarse al ejército. Quería ser un soldado, eso lo tenía claro, pero eso no era lo que sus padres esperaban de él en realidad. Él nunca se quejó por ello, el simple hecho de sentirse obligado a abandonar lo que quería lo consideró absurdo de su parte. John quería demostrarse a sí mismo que tenía la madures suficiente para tomar las decisiones correctas.

Fue así como decidió estudiar Medicina. Ver el rostro iluminado de su madre había sido suficiente para saber que hacía lo correcto.

Poco después, Harry provocó un antes y un después en la familia: se había vuelto alcohólica. John no pudo sentirse como un hermano protector con ella, desde hacía años que ni siquiera se había sentido bien a su lado. No podía aprobar sus actitudes ni estar de acuerdo con ella en nada. Que se haya sumergido en el alcohol no lo había sorprendido, pero sí lo había enojado, él hacía lo posible para que todo en casa esté como se supone que debería estar, pero su hermana siempre tenía que estropearlo de alguna manera.

Tal vez había sido un ingenuo al creer que recibiría el apoyo de sus padres cuando empezó a reclamarle a Harry sobre su falta de respeto hacia la familia, puesto que la defendieron de él y lo reprocharon por no entender que solo había cometido un error.

—Tú eres su hermano, deberías protegerla; no culparla por sus errores— reclamó su padre

—Siendo el menor, he dado un mejor ejemplo que ella en toda su vida—

—Si fueras tú el que cometió el error, ¿no querrías que tu hermana te ayude en vez de señalarte con el dedo y repetir tus errores? ¡Madura, John! —

John se sintió decepcionado ese día y estuvo molesto con todos durante la semana. Pero entonces volvía a colocar a los demás antes que él y decidió enterrar su descontento, "es su hija, es obvio que la apoyarían", se decía constantemente para cambiar su perspectiva.

Cuando ingresó a la universidad, pudo encontrar la salida perfecta para concentrarse en otra cosa que no sean sus padres detrás de Harry y su rehabilitación. Puso toda su energía en cada detalle de la carrera, incluso se prohibió por decisión propia el tener novia, al menos por un tiempo.

Podría decirse que John no se había sentido más orgulloso que aquel día en el que le dijeron que había obtenido una beca por tener el segundo puesto en la universidad. Ver la felicidad de sus padres le había dado la confianza para seguir. Sentía que estaba caminando hacia el camino correcto y que estaba haciéndolo todo de manera perfecta, eso le seguía dando ánimos para seguir adelante.

Aunque se lo había prohibido a él mismo, John nunca pudo contra su naturaleza coqueta, ya que cuando estaba en una de las muy pocas fiestas que se permitía, casi siempre conseguía a una linda chica para irse a un lugar privado a divertirse. Mike, su compañero de clases con quien entabló una amistad desde el inicio de la carrera, lo acompañaba casi a todos lados. Él junto con Mary, su otra compañera de clases, solían juntarse y acompañarlo. De hecho, John tenía una relación agradable casi con todos en la carrera, siempre fue una persona sociable, así que disfrutaba estar rodeado de amigos. Pero solo a Mike y Mary los consideraba como sus amigos más cercanos, especialmente Mike, a quien le confió parte de la responsabilidad para hacer la tan temida tesis.

John Watson no tenía una vida particularmente interesante, pero él era optimista y, a veces demasiado ligado hacia lo correcto. Incluso Mike había probado marihuana una vez, solo porque sí, pero John no compraba ni cigarrillos. Él solía quedarse en la biblioteca hasta altas horas de la noche para poder terminar trabajos, repasar las clases o estudiar para exámenes. En casa no podía hacerlo porque sabía que el tema de Harry o cualquier otro tema incómodo surgiría y lo distraerían de su objetivo. En realidad, se sentía más a gusto en la universidad que en casa, se sentía bien con el silencio del lugar.

Fue entonces que una noche en la que había salido de la universidad pasando las once de la noche, se encontró con la persona que le daría un giro a su vida. Ese día había recibido la noticia de que su segundo puesto en la universidad seguía intacto, por lo que la beca lo seguía cubriendo. Se podía decir que ese día estaba feliz.

Ver a Sherlock por primera vez no le había agradado del todo, pero sí lo había impresionado. Tal vez se había enamorado desde el primer día, no había forma de saberlo en aquel entonces, pero luego de que Mike resulte ser amigo del chico y que encima los presentara, John no podía negar que la presencia del chico lo incomodaba y le atraía al mismo tiempo.

Luego llegó su relación con Mary, una que adoraba. John le gustaba desde hace mucho, pero era su amiga y ella nunca había demostrado interés en él hasta aquel viernes en el cumpleaños de un compañero mutuo, se besó con Mary por primera vez. Ella no era un agarre más, eso lo tuvo claro, y que ese beso no pasara a más en toda la noche, hizo que a John le gustara aún más la actitud de la chica. No tenerlo fácil con ella se le hacía bastante atrayente.

Al día siguiente tenían clases, así que John procuró pasar más tiempo con ella, descubriendo así una faceta que no había notado en su amiga. Ella era más inteligente de lo que creía, era interesante, fresca, alegre y su sonrisa simplemente lo derretía. No pasó mucho hasta que se atrevió a hacerle la dichosa pregunta que, gracias a todas las deidades, ella aceptó.

Pasaron varios meses después de que conociera "oficialmente" a Sherlock gracias a Mike, cuando, de pronto, el chico apareció nuevamente en su vida. Y por más extraño que suene, John sintió que todo había cambiado. Saber que tenía novia lo había afectado de manera inexplicable, y es que no entendía del todo qué rayos le pasaba cuando ese maldito muchacho se cruzaba en su camino. Cuando Sherlock dijo: "Me gustas, John Watson", las palabras quedaron en su mente como un tatuaje. Aquella vez Sherlock se había comportado más pesado y más jodidamente coqueto con él que lo normal. Y para empeorar todo, cuando sintió a Sherlock encima de él, esa sensación en su cuerpo no lo abandonó fácilmente.

John Watson no era gay, nunca se había fijado en un hombre, nunca tuvo curiosidad y mucho menos se había preguntado si no solo los senos y las curvas femeninas lo excitaban. No, John era heterosexual. Era, porque cuando Sherlock lo besó por primera vez en la plaza, su cuerpo había experimentado algo que ninguna chica le había hecho sentir antes. Huyó asustado, le daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero, por más tonto que suene, le dio pánico saber que era muy probable que no solo le podía gustar las mujeres. Para John no era malo ser gay o lo que sea, él tenía compañeros homosexuales y jamás tuvo problema con ello; sin embargo, que sea su propio caso y que lo descubra de una manera tan sorpresiva, lo había dejado aturdido y hasta confundido.

Descubrir que su hermana era gay ciertamente lo había ayudado, por primera vez (y sin querer), ella había hecho algo por él, así que, cuando aceptó sus sentimientos, podía sentirse seguro de que al menos alguien de su familia lo entendería. Conocer más a Sherlock solo había hecho que termine enamorado más rápido, ese chico de cabellos rizados era tan diferente a él, pero tan fascinante a la vez. Su piel pálida contrastaba tan bien con su ropa, su elegancia nata, su pulcritud y su inteligencia hacían una combinación exquisita ante los ojos del rubio.

Era como tener una obra de arte andante, hermoso y maravilloso por donde fuera. Había descubierto que debajo de toda esa máscara de altanería, se escondía un alma sensible y dispuesta a amar con pasión. Incluso hacerle el amor resultó ser mucho más de lo que imaginó, dejó atrás cualquier tipo de miedo o prejuicio y lo hizo con todo el amor que su alma podía ofrecer.

John nunca se había sentido tan dichoso en toda su vida.

Su felicidad era inmensa, casi tan perfecta como esas películas de Disney, pero también igual de fantasiosas. A John se le destruyó el mundo cuando vio los videos que la policía le mostró, sintió su corazón romperse en miles de pedazos cuando le dijeron que Sherlock tenía otra relación, que no era lo que siempre pensó que era. John se derrumbó por completo recordando cada detalle vivido con el rizado, los besos, las caricias, las historias, las promesas, todo había sido mentira. Había sido engañado sin piedad, ¿lo había utilizado de alguna manera? ¿para qué?... John sintió morirse cuando descubrió que simplemente había sido un juego para Sherlock, ya que no le tenía nada que ofrecer. El rizado simplemente quería una distracción con él.

Su corazón había escogido a la persona incorrecta para enamorarse perdidamente por primera vez, por eso, cuando se enfrentó a Sherlock y lo golpeó con ira y resentimiento, John se sintió culpable y miserable. A pesar de saber sus mentiras, a pesar de saber que no lo amaba, a él le dolió haber pronunciado cada palabra aquella noche y cada golpe que le dio era como si se lo hubieran dado a él. Su corazón se negaba a dejarlo ir.

No volvió a ver a Sherlock desde entonces, pasaron las semanas y los meses y lo único que supo fue que Sherlock ya no estudiaba en la universidad. John entonces no solo perdió al amor de su vida, también perdió sus ánimos, sus ganas de vivir, la mitad de la beca y a su amigo Mike. Si no fuera por la compañía de Mary, John no hubiera sabido cómo lidiar con la repentina soledad. Ese apoyo le hizo arrepentirse tanto de haberla dejado, pues ella era perfecta para él, tan hermosa e inteligente… pero su corazón no la amaba, la quería a más no poder, pero no la amaba, no podía hacerlo.

Con sus padres decepcionados y molestos con él, con el corazón roto y sintiendo su vida casi miserable, John intentó olvidar a Sherlock saliendo con otras chicas. Su lado coqueto al menos seguía intacto, pero solo había llegado a tener sexo con una y no se había sentido tan genial como antes. Entonces esa fue la primera vez que se preguntó a sí mismo, ¿podría gustarle otro chico?, ¿sería capaz de fijarse en otro hombre? No le dejaba de sonar extraño, pero decidió darles respuestas a sus preguntas una noche. Quería intentarlo, necesitaba saber si eso era lo que estaba buscando para finalmente arrancarse a Sherlock y poder seguir con su vida.

James Soltho resultó ser una sorpresa para él, especialmente por ser el primer chico "en cruzarse en su camino" esa noche. Le gustaba, no podía negarlo, era el primer chico que no era Sherlock que le parecía atractivo. Mayor que él, con una muy prometedora carrera en el ejército, alto, delgado, rubio, ojos azules, una manera de vestir jodidamente cool y una moto. John no pudo evitar sentirse más atraído.

Salieron por unas semanas, a veces se tomaban de las manos y juntaban los rostros más de lo necesario, James aprovechaba su altura para acorralarlo contra las paredes cuando se encontraban solos y eso divertía y excitaba a John constantemente, pero no se habían vuelto a besar desde esa noche en el bar. John no sabía exactamente porqué, pero sentía que James esperaba que sea él el que lo haga, porque el beso en el bar no había sido nada más que las hormonas hirviendo. James quería algo más sincero y esperaba por ello pacientemente.

Cuando finalmente se atrevió, John lo había estado pensando con detenimiento varios días atrás. Él siempre prefirió que esas situaciones ocurran de manera inesperada, de improviso, pero esta vez no podía evitar pensarlo dos veces, quería estar seguro de seguir, quería estar seguro de que su corazón esté olvidando a Sherlock de una buena vez. Pudo ver en James una pareja estable en un futuro, un sentimiento correspondido que lo ayudaría a seguir, un motivo por el cual levantarse todos los días. Se sentía correcto. Cuando lo besó aún no estaba seguro si lo había decidido por cariño o por necesidad, pero se había cansado de darle más vueltas al asunto, así que lo hizo. Era la mejor opción que tenía y prometía mucho.

Los días pasaron y James se atrevía a tomarlo de la mano más seguido, acariciarle el rostro o acercarse lentamente hasta darle un pequeño y suave beso. John no protestaba, se sentía bien saber que alguien le quería y James cada vez le inspiraba más cariño. Abrazarlo mientras iban en la moto se había convertido en unos de sus momentos favoritos del día, ya que lo buscaba casi todos los días al salir de clases. No eran pareja, no habían discutido eso, pero después de haber estado en ese limbo de ser y no ser durante unos largos meses, tal vez era hora de aclarar la relación.

—Me gustas mucho, James— dijo John

Los cascos de la moto de James tenían micrófonos que ayudaba con la comunicación de ambos, era como hablar por teléfono, pero en vez celulares, eran los cascos.

—Creo que eso lo tengo entendido, John— la risa de James era adorable —Tú también me gustas, me encantas—

—Entonces… no somos solo amigos—

— ¿Qué? —

James había sonado algo sorprendido haciendo que perdiera el control de la moto por unos segundos. John se asustó y agradeció el rápido control de James quien se estacionó al lado de la pista inmediatamente, para luego voltear a mirarlo aún con el casco puesto.

— ¿Qué paso? — preguntó John

—Me acabas de… ¿qué intentabas decir? —

— ¿Por eso perdiste el control? —

James rió divertido —Si te referías a lo que vengo esperando durante meses, entonces no me sentiré como un idiota por esto—

Ambos rieron divertidos. Se veían a través de los cascos y aun así John podía ver el brillo en los ojos de James.

—Quiero tener una relación contigo— dijo John

James se vio claramente emocionado y sorprendido.

— ¿Estás…? ¿estás seguro? —

—Claro que sí— John sonrió divertido como si lo que hubiera dicho era más que obvio

James guardó silencio por unos segundos, para luego bajarse de la moto sin decir nada. John no sabía exactamente lo que planeaba por lo que miraba expectante cada movimiento.

Se paró frente a él y lo volvió a mirar con aquel brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Quítate el casco, John, te voy a besar—

A John no se le salía el corazón del pecho por tan fuertes latidos, ni había mariposas en su estómago cada vez que James aparecía, pero sí sentía paz, cariño y compañía. James Sholto era todo lo que había estado buscando desde que el rizado había desaparecido de su vida y realmente esperaba poder volver a ser tan feliz como alguna vez se sintió al lado de Sherlock Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	27. Capítulo 15 [Único]

_I try to let go,  
_ _but I know_ _we'll never end 'til we're dust  
_ _We lied to each other again!  
_ _but I wish I could trust!_

_My body aches from mistakes,  
betrayed by lust...  
We lied to each other so much  
that in nothing we trust..._

"Trust" (Megadeth)

* * *

John mentiría si dijera que sus ánimos no habían mejorado en esos meses, de hecho, se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para no levantarse en las mañanas sintiéndose asqueado de volver a la rutina otra vez. El último mes del año ya estaba en marcha y John esperaba que la nevada de ese año sea más abundante que el del año pasado, especialmente porque sería la primera vez que pasaría la Navidad sin sus padres y James era ahora la única persona que estaría con él. Claro, él y sus amigos, pues resultaba que su novio le caía bien a casi todo el mundo… excepto a Mike, quien se alejó aún más del rubio desde que supo sobre su nueva relación.

Ya no sabía nada de sus padres desde aquel día en el que, para la mala suerte de John, su padre los había encontrado en la calle y ellos no andaban en un plan tan de amigos que digamos. La discusión que resultó en casa aquella noche terminó con John en la calle. Frases como "No puedes tener lo mismo que tu hermana" o "Con qué clase de personas te habrás estado involucrando para terminar así", habían logrado romper todo lazo con su ya pequeña familia.

Fue duro, eso no lo negaba, después de haberse dedicado a ellos con el afán de ser buen hijo, terminar siendo echado de casa solo por tener una relación homosexual, le había hecho pasar uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

James Sholto resultó su pilar en esa etapa de su vida y lo apoyó por unas semanas acogiéndolo en su departamento. Pero John se sintió abrumado con el hecho de vivir con James tan pronto; sin embargo, mientras no tenía un empleo, no tenía mejor opción.

Su relación con él se sentía viento en popa, no se quejaba y, aunque tuvieron muchas oportunidades de dar un paso más íntimo al estar viviendo juntos, John realmente no lo permitió y James se había mostrado comprensivo con eso.

Cuando finalmente pudo conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo y pagarse un pequeño (muy pequeño) departamento, John sintió que por fin estaba siguiendo su camino. No se sentía solo del todo, no con el apoyo de su novio, a quien esperaba amar de verdad con el paso del tiempo.

* * *

Sussex no era como lo recordaba, muchas cosas habían cambiado o simplemente desaparecido, como la zona de Apicultura donde él solía ir cuando aún vivían ahí. Siempre se sintió intrigado por la crianza de abejas y asistir a ese lugar aprovechando la amistad de sus padres con el dueño, a Sherlock le ayudaba como si fuese una terapia; sin embargo, ahora que era un gran y estúpido club privado, Sherlock se sentía perdido.

No tenía casi nada en Sussex y sus pláticas con Molly pronto dejaron de ser lo suficiente para mantenerse sereno. En algunas ocasiones se sorprendía a él mismo llamándola a altas horas de la noche solo para escuchar su voz: "Estoy contigo, siempre estaré para ti, mantente sereno. No estás solo, recuérdalo bien, no estás solo. Te quiero, Sherlock, todos te queremos. Eres fuerte, puedes superar esto, no te rindas". Molly siempre le repetía esas mismas palabras para ayudarlo desde la distancia. Y funcionaba, lo tranquilizaban, pero también lo hacían sentirse como una carga para su amiga.

La compañía de Mycroft había sido inesperadamente cómoda las primeras semanas, especialmente porque no se veían mucho, Sherlock pasaba todo el día dentro de su habitación, tocaba el violín, navegaba por Internet o dentro de su palacio mental. Sí, las primeras semanas habían sido realmente buenos con la tranquilidad que se vivía en casa, algo extraño ya que él se aburría con facilidad, pero después de todo el ajetreo con sus sentimientos, parecía que Sherlock Holmes sí necesitaba de un poco de paz y tranquilidad después de todo.

Luego sus padres llegaron, ya que, por más que seas el mismo Mycroft Holmes, cuando los padres querían ver a sus hijos, no había poder sobre la tierra que lo impidiera, especialmente a la señora Holmes. Sherlock no se sintió a gusto, pero fue una gran distracción para él porque ya empezaba a sentirse afectado por la rutina y las paredes de su casa. Todo bien, hasta que ya definitivamente empezó a necesitar salir.

Extrañaba Londres, extrañaba perderse en las calles… y drogarse. Sobre todo eso, drogarse. Sussex había cambiado, pero las drogas no y él ya se sentía tentado de ir a conseguir un poco. Las palabras de Molly invadían su mente cuando esas necesidades se hacían presentes, pero ya no aguantaba, ya no podía más.

Comenzó una noche luego de hablar con Molly, esta le había puesto al tanto de todo lo que había pasado en Londres y lo entretenía leyéndole los casos que la policía no resolvía. Solían hablar hasta altas horas de la noche, pero esta vez, el rizado no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de conseguir un poco de droga, así que se despidió de Molly antes de lo acostumbrado y salió a escondidas de su casa.

Esas noches se repitieron cada vez más seguido hasta que la familia Holmes volvió a los mismos problemas de hace años. Sherlock se desaparecía por días y llegaba de repente ebrio y drogado por la madrugada. Mycroft solía ayudarlo, pero sus padres no eran tontos, ellos sabían bien lo que ocurría.

* * *

Mike le entregó los papeles y luego se despidió sin más, John odiaba eso, habían sido muy amigos antes como para acostumbrarse a volver a ser extraños otra vez.

—Mike, oye— lo detuvo tomándolo ligeramente del brazo —Eh… no hay nada en una hora, ¿por qué no me acompañas a comer algo? —

—Oh, lo siento, John, tengo cosas que hacer—

Mike sonrió y se volteó dispuesto a irse, pero John no dejó que se vaya.

—Mike, por Dios, ya paremos esto ¿quieres? Eres mi amigo, joder—

Mike volteó y John pudo ver la indecisión en su rostro.

— ¿Sherlock te dijo que no me hablaras? — preguntó el rubio

—No seas idiota, John—

—Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? Nos peleamos, pero eso fue hace mucho y Sherlock… — John aún no podía evitar sentir ese vació cada que pensaba en el rizado —Él se fue y es todo, no podemos seguir enemistados por las consecuencias de sus actos, Mike—

John quiso tener una buena conversación con el chico, pero lo había hecho muy mal, porque el gesto de Mike le había dicho que acaba de joder las posibilidades de volver a ser amigos.

— ¿Sabes? Debo irme, John—

—Oye, espera, ni siquiera tú lo has vuelto a ver—

—John, basta. Tú no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa y será mejor que se quede así, no vale la pena que intente convencerte de lo contrario—

Cuando Mike quiso retirarse, John volvió a detenerlo, pero esta vez lo tomó firmemente del brazo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué es lo que no sé? —

— ¿Ahora quieres saberlo? —

—Maldita sea, sabes perfectamente que me enamoré de él y me afectó… —

—Irónicamente fuiste tú el que no confió en él, John— interrumpió Mike —Y fuiste el que más daño le hizo—

John lo miró en silencio por unos segundos, después de tanto tiempo, Mike insistía en la inocencia de Sherlock…

— ¿Él es inocente? ¿realmente lo es? —

Mike sonrió divertido, como tildándolo de imbécil.

—Sherlock desapareció, no está en la universidad, en las noticias no han mencionado el caso. Si es inocente, ¿por qué no lo ha demostrado? —

—Sherlock no está en Londres, John—

John sintió una punzada en su pecho cuando escuchó eso, no pudo evitar su sorpresa y… el dolor. Se había hecho la idea de que no volvería a ver a Sherlock, pero la ingenua esperanza muy al fondo de su corazón, le decía que en algún momento lo volvería a ver. Con esa noticia, esa pequeña esperanza se había esfumado y esa ausencia se sentía como si se hubiese arrancado el último pedazo de su corazón.

— ¿Qué?... —

—Sherlock no está aquí, no he conversado con él, pero sí con su hermano—

—Sherlock… ¿Sherlock tiene un hermano? —

Mike lo miró extrañado —Lo de ustedes realmente fue rápido y breve, ¿verdad? —

—Mike, ¿dónde está Sherlock? — John ignoró el comentario anterior —Él… ¿él volverá? —

Mike finalmente se deshizo del agarre de John y acomodó su mochila, estaban en el pasillo de la universidad, ambos saliendo de clases.

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —

—Si dices que es inocente, me gustaría que él me explicara porqué—

— ¿Y eso le gustaría a James? —

John quedó sin palabras y eso fue suficiente para que Mike diera media vuelta y desapareciera de su vista.

Saber que Sherlock no estaba en la ciudad, o tal vez en el país, fue inesperadamente duro para él. Realmente había creído que lo había superado, pero la verdad era que lo extrañaba, sus ojos nunca dejaban de buscar rizos azabaches cuando estaba rodeado de gente y en ocasiones se había sorprendido a sí mismo recordando el primer beso que habían tenido. No podía evitar comparar los ojos azules de James con los de los increíbles ojos de Sherlock y que, cada vez que su novio intentaba animarlo para tener intimidad, John recordaba aquella noche con el rizado en su habitación.

Sherlock se había convertido en su secreto, uno que le daba vergüenza admitir incluso a él mismo, pero se convencía de que lo superaría tarde o temprano, pero ahora, al saber que era más que probable que jamás lo volvería a ver, se dio cuenta que pisar sus sentimientos e ignorarlos no había sido suficiente para seguir con su vida. Quería a James, lo quería mucho y esperaba llegar a amarlo como alguna vez lo hizo con Sherlock. Tal vez, ahora que toda esperanza había desaparecido, pueda definitivamente olvidarse de él.

* * *

—Sherlock, ¿a dónde vas? —

El rizado se detuvo por unos segundos, sorprendido por escuchar la voz de su hermano en medio de la oscuridad. No respondió, simplemente siguió su camino para abrir la puerta y desaparecer esa noche otra vez.

—Llamaré a nuestros padres si cruzas esa puerta— amenazó Mycroft

Sherlock sonrió de lado aun dándole la espalda —Llama a quien se te venga en gana—

El rizado abrió la puerta, pero en tan solo segundos, Mycroft se había acercado a él cerrándola de un golpe. El sonido se hizo eco por algunos rincones de la casa.

— ¡¿Hasta cuándo piensas repetir esta actitud rebelde sin sentido?! —

El mayor de los hermanos estaba al borde de su cordura desde hacía días, cuando Sherlock había pasado todos los límites y había gritado a todo pulmón a sus padres que odiaba ser parte de la familia, que prefería estar muriéndose de frío bajo un puente que seguir siendo un Holmes.

Si Mycroft no había dicho nada en aquella discusión, fue por el hecho de que sus padres estaban presentes y consideraba que eran ellos los que debían tomar la palabra en esos momentos. Sherlock no volvió en días después de eso y Mycroft había hecho lo imposible para mandar a Londres a sus padres convenciéndolos de que se encargaría de llevar a su hermano a rehabilitación, pues ahora Sherlock no tenía vergüenza de llegar drogado y oliendo a hierba por todos sus poros. Ellos habían accedido contra su voluntad, pero amenazando que no sería por mucho tiempo, puesto que le darían su espacio solo para ver si Mycroft podía manejarlo.

Si eso no funcionaba, los tres se verían en la necesidad de "arrastrar" a Sherlock para internarlo… y realmente era lo último que querían hacer.

—Deja de joderme, Mycroft, te lo advierto— amenazó

Mycroft alzó su brazo sabiendo de antemano dónde estaba el interruptor y encendió la luz. Sherlock hizo un gesto de molestia parpadeando varias veces.

—Vuelve a tu habitación ahora— ordenó con firmeza el mayor

—Púdrete—

Sherlock quiso abrir la puerta, pero su hermano nuevamente se lo impidió, esto hizo encender su ira.

—Mañana irás a rehabilitación, te compondrás y regresarás a los estudios. Nuestros padres no merecen… —

— ¡No me interesa esa mierda! —

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Eres irresponsable e insoportable! Demasiadas cosas te hemos permitido, ahora no es… —

El rizado no quiso escuchar, empujó a su hermano con fuerza quitándolo así de su camino, abrió la puerta y salió dando grandes zancadas; sin embargo, la mano de Mycroft tomó su hombro con fuerza para detenerlo, por lo que Sherlock volteó y pudo ver a su hermano a punto de articular palabra justo cuando su puño lo interrumpió repentinamente.

Tres hombres salieron de la casa directo a Sherlock y este enseguida se estaba preparando para repartir golpes contra ellos.

— ¡No lo toquen! ¡No se atrevan a tocarlo! — advirtió Mycroft inmediatamente, su labio sangraba

—Vete a la mierda, querido hermano—

Fue lo último que dijo para finalmente alejarse de ahí a paso rápido, esa era la última vez que pisaría su casa, estaba seguro. Esa noche él salía con la intención de no regresar, ya lo había decidido, volvería a Londres y se refugiaría en esos callejones sin importarle si en alguno de esos días él no amanecería vivo. Había robado la tarjeta de Mycroft antes de salir, así que su primera parada había sido un cajero automático, donde sacó todo el dinero permitido en una sola operación.

Procuró tener droga en vena antes de ir a la carretera y pedir un aventón, siendo el cuarto vehículo el que lo aceptó. Un tipo con una vieja camioneta lo hizo subir. Sherlock pasó la mayoría de la noche despierto escuchando las aburridas historias del desconocido conductor, quien no resultó tan pesado como sus historias, puesto que le compartió un buen recibido cigarrillo de marihuana.

Llegar a Londres no resultó tan difícil como se lo había imaginado hace unos meses, aun pensaba en John, era difícil olvidarlo especialmente cuando su mente no estaba ocupada y no tenía mejor decisión que traer los recuerdos del rubio. Por eso también le era útil las drogas, ya que lograban mantenerlo al margen, porque entre los recuerdos de John y sin casos que resolver, Sherlock se volvería loco.

Nadie sabía de su presencia en Londres, ni Molly, ni Mike, ni nadie en absoluto. El día era frío y no tenía ánimos de querer caminar con tanta gente alrededor. Con las drogas encima su mente se hacía insoportable e incontrolable, prefería salir durante la cómoda noche y escabullirse por lugares menos concurridos.

Se había ido de casa solo con lo que llevaba puesto, su pantalón negro, sus botas, una chaqueta de cuero con caperuza, un encendedor y la tarjeta de Mycroft. No se había molestado en llevar una mochila, sabía que le estorbaría tarde o temprano y ni hablar de su teléfono celular, puesto que no le interesaría hablar con nadie.

Según las actualizaciones que le había dado Molly, Sherlock pudo deducir que la policía había ido detrás de todo lo que se relacionaba con Jim Moriarty, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando encontró clausurado el local de Irene Adler. Así que, esperó a que unos peatones se alejasen lo suficiente para luego romper el vidrio de la ventana, con eso no podría abrir la puerta, pero podría apostar lo poco que tenía a que Irene se encontraba dentro.

Sonrió cuando la escuchó acercarse gritando todo tipo de maldiciones, las cuales se detuvieron cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos.

—Mierda… estás vivo, hijo de tu puta madre—

—Yo tampoco te extrañé— respondió Sherlock

Cuando Sherlock finalmente estuvo dentro del local, no pudo evitar observar con nostalgia lo bien que alguna vez la había pasado ahí.

—Esto es tu maldita culpa. Cerraron mi local y luego me encerraron a mí— dijo ella mientras sacaba una cerveza de la nevera para lanzársela, Sherlock la atrapó sin problema

—Pero saliste airosa por lo que veo— le dio un sorbo a su bebida — ¿Puedo saber cómo? —

—Bueno, digamos que sé qué es lo que le gusta al juez que tenía mi caso—

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos esperando a que Irene explicara su respuesta.

—El bar no era mi único negocio, Sherlock, no soy estúpida. Con tanta droga e imbéciles cerca, esto tenía que pasar en algún momento—

—Y ese negocio… —

—Sé lo que a la gente le gusta y sé cómo cumplir fantasías—

—Oh— Sherlock asintió con la cabeza mientras bebía nuevamente —Puta—

Irene comenzó a reír —No seas idiota, no me acuesto con nadie, no es necesario—

Los ojos de Irene se dirigieron a un lado de Sherlock, haciendo que este volteara en aquella dirección. Una esbelta muchacha estaba recostada en el umbral de la puerta que daba al pasillo directo a su habitación.

— ¿Interrumpí algo? — preguntó Sherlock con una sonrisa

—No, trabajamos a domicilio—

Sherlock se sentó en uno de los muebles, el local ahora había sido acomodada de manera acogedora, como un improvisado departamento.

—Por cierto, Sherlock, ¿qué pasó con John Watson? —

Si a Sherlock le había jodido que alguien le haga recordar al idiota de John, él simplemente lo ignoró.

—No lo sé— respondió sin más

Irene lo miró por unos segundos y luego se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía de lado.

—Me enteré de lo que pasó con él y con Moriarty—

—Entonces no me preguntes lo que ya sabes—

—Tal vez no pregunté correctamente, lo que quise decir fue: Aún sigues enamorado de él, ¿verdad? —

Sherlock emitió una risa burlona —Además de puta, eres estúpida—

Irene rió divertida para luego acercarse al rizado y sentarse en sus piernas lentamente.

—Sherlock Holmes es ahora un drogadicto con tendencias suicidas, eh— se acercó a su rostro para susurrarle —John Watson te dejó y todos tus muros cayeron, si eso no es amor, entonces dime lo que es—

Sherlock pasó las siguientes semanas con Irene y por las noches se perdía entre algunos conciertos, drogas y alcohol, gastando el dinero que tenía como en los viejos tiempos. En ocasiones acompañado de Irene y algunas amigas y otras simplemente solo. Durante esas semanas, Sherlock se sorprendía a si mismo dándose cuenta que había logrado no pensar en John en varios días, eso le hacía pensar que finalmente lo estaba superando.

Había sido difícil, pero al final, las cosas pasan y se olvidan ¿verdad? Solo debía ser paciente y en este caso, ocupar la mente en cualquier otra mierda para evitar volverse loco.

* * *

La nieve empezó a caer esa noche, apenas un poco, pero ya empezaba y eso hacía sonreír a John. Miraba por la ventana de su pequeño departamento mientras se acomodaba la bufanda, se vería con James en veinte minutos y estaba con la hora justa. Caminar con ese frío era terrible, pero las calles poco a poco empezaban a tener color a medida que las fiestas se acercaban, John lo adora, le gusta esas épocas en las que todos sonríen y olvidan los problemas por un rato.

Vio a su novio a lo lejos esperándolo frente a la cafetería que le había indicado esa mañana, traía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y su gorra de lana de color rojo y una gran bufanda gris. Tener un novio con buen estilo atraía miradas de las chicas, era una suerte para él que James fuera completamente gay.

—Joder, ¿ya es Navidad? — dijo James cuando John se acercó

— ¿De qué hablas? — John lo besó

—Se ve más guapo de lo normal, doctor Watson—

Ambos sonrieron divertidos para luego ingresar a la cafetería, este era pequeño, pero con grandes ventanas, ellos se sentaron al lado de una, en un cómodo sillón de dos cuerpos. Pidieron un par de cafés y empezaron a charlar, era como cualquier otra salida que tenían, excepto por la noticia que James le dio: Lo mandarían a la guerra el año entrante. John no sintió su corazón romperse, debía admitirlo, pero no quería que James se alejara, especialmente si corría el riesgo de no volverlo a ver.

—Pero… ¿no hay manera de que…? —

—Son órdenes, John y se supone que estoy ahí para hacerlo. Todo saldrá bien, amor, tranquilo—

—James, estás diciendo que te irás a una maldita guerra ¿cómo quieres que esté tranquilo? —

—Mira, con suerte, saldré herido en los primeros días y me enviarán de regreso— James sonrió divertido

—Eso no es gracioso, imbécil—

James suspiró y John lo condenó con la mirada.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer, excepto de disfrutar estas fiestas contigo—

John posó su mirada en el café, realmente no quería perder a James, ya había dejado ir a alguien importante en su vida y no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

—Hey— susurró James, John lo miró — ¿Por qué no pasamos la Navidad con mi familia? —

— ¿Qué? No, James, eso es muy pronto, yo… no puedo —

—Te amo—

John se quedó en silencio mirando los ojos azules de su pareja, sabía que debía responder y de verdad quería responder un "también te amo", pero mierda, se le hacía difícil hacerlo ya que… no lo sentía.

James sonrió divertido, aunque se podía entrever el dolor en su mirada.

—No tienes que responderme ahora, John, sé que… — hubo una pausa —Sé que aún estás dolido por tu última relación y yo prometí esperar—

—James, no, yo… —

—No, no, no. Yo quiero que esto se haga bien, ¿de acuerdo? Eres… — John pudo ver una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa en el rostro de su novio —Tú eres la primera persona de la que me he enamorado de verdad—

John debería sentirse feliz por haber escuchado eso, debería sentirse dichoso en realidad, pero su mente solo le mostró una cosa: Sherlock Holmes… Cada vez que intentaba dar un paso importante con James, Sherlock siempre aparecía en sus pensamientos y, maldita sea, John sentía odiarse por no olvidarlo a pesar de saber que jamás lo volvería a ver.

—James… — susurró John —Ven aquí—

Sin saber qué más decir, John lo besó y lo hizo con cariño, con mucho esmero porque se lo merecía, James Sholto merecía ser correspondido.

Los besos llevaron a algo más luego de unos minutos, así que prefirieron parar obligatoriamente, hacerlo en una cafetería no estaba bien visto después de todo. John había evitado esa intimidad todos esos meses de relación, y para ser sinceros, el rubio en realidad sí quería hacerlo, pero entraba en pánico cuando no podía evitar pensar en Sherlock, en comparar ambos cuerpos. Él quería hacerlo con James, con su novio, deseándolo a él y no a Sherlock Holmes.

Salieron de la cafetería tomados de la mano, caminarían a paso lento tal vez hasta la plaza y de repente se animarían a hacer algo, un karaoke, al cine, al teatro, lo que sea. Sus citas siempre eran así de improvisadas y ellos lo amaban; sin embargo, esa noche, quizás John se sentía bastante conmovido por las palabas de James o tal vez por saber que se iría a la guerra sabe Dios por cuánto tiempo. No estaba seguro, pero lo que sí sabía, era que quería pasar la noche con él. Esta vez estaba decidido, esta vez lo haría.

Seguían tomados de la mano, por lo que John se detuvo y jaló de James hasta tenerlo frente a él, a este le sorprendió la repentina actitud de su novio y no pudo evitar reír divertido por ello. John lo tomó de la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo y levantó el rostro y lo miró con una seductora mirada, James era más alto que él, pero eso no le impedía seducirlo solo como John Watson sabía hacerlo.

— ¿Qué le pasa al doctor ahora? — susurró James acercando su rostro lentamente a John

—Sabes que me haces ver como un maldito enano, ¿no es así? —

James rió divertido —Yo creo que eres un enano adorable—

—Bueno, yo creo que este enano quiere… —

El sonido estridente de llantas en derrape seguido inmediatamente de un golpe seco sorprendió a todos en la calle. John volteó y logró ver el segundo exacto en la que el cuerpo de alguien caía por el borde del auto que, sin duda alguna, lo había atropellado. La gente empezó a amontonarse rápidamente y el rubio, aunque tardó un poco en reaccionar, no dudó en correr para auxiliar a la víctima. Él era un futuro médico después de todo.

— ¡¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo?! — gritó el conductor apenas bajó de su vehículo

No había rastro de sangre en el auto, ni el parabrisas estaba dañado, pero John sabía que eso no significaba necesariamente buenas noticias.

— ¡A un lado! — John se hizo paso entre las personas empujándolas

Aquella persona, claramente un joven, intentaba levantarse del piso, estaba boca abajo y traía la caperuza de su chaqueta aún puesta, la gente a su alrededor prácticamente le rogaban que no se moviera.

—Oye, cálmate, tranquilo— dijo John una vez que se acercó, lo tomó por lo hombros para tratar de inmovilizarlo, pero este hizo caso omiso y volteó a verlo —No te muevas o podrías… —

John quedó inmóvil cuando lo vio, sintió como si su corazón hubiese decidido dejar de latir y su cuerpo hubiese olvidado cómo respirar. Ahí estaba frente a sus ojos, Sherlock. Ahí, frente a él, corpóreo, real.

Sherlock lo quedó mirando con un gesto que más se acercaba a una especie de pánico que a una sorpresa, parecía alterado y hasta desorientado.

—Sherlock… — susurró John como no creyéndolo real

No podía dar crédito a lo que veía, ese era Sherlock, su Sherlock… pero diferente. No logró ver la elegancia innata que el rizado derrochaba, ni esa mirada altanera o su actitud egocéntrica.

Entonces, luego de ese breve momento, Sherlock se levantó rápidamente haciendo un gesto de dolor, John no pudo moverse, solo atinó a seguir con la mirada a Sherlock hasta que este se hizo paso entre la gente caminando lo más rápido que podía cojeando de la pierna derecha.

— ¡Oye! ¡Espera! —

Los gritos del conductor del auto sacaron a John de su impresión, se levantó y buscó a Sherlock con la mirada, lo vio voltear la esquina mientras que el conductor iba tras él para alcanzarlo. Fue ahí que sintió su corazón empezar a latir rápidamente, como si de repente estuviese en una maratón, fue tan repentino que sintió marearse ligeramente.

— ¿John? — James lo tomó de los brazos mirándolo preocupado — ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre? —

John tomó aire profundamente para calmarse, su mente empezó a gritar que vaya tras Sherlock, que lo siguiera, que lo busque, que comprobara que no había sido su imaginación ¡Sherlock estaba en Londres! ¡Había estado justo frente a él!

—Debo… James, debo irme, lo lamento—

Pero no, no lo hizo. Por el contrario, empezó a caminar rápidamente como huyendo de sus pensamientos, James lo siguió de inmediato, claramente estaba confundido por todo lo sucedido.

— ¿Quién era? ¿Lo conoces? —

John negó con la cabeza a pesar de saber que James no le creería.

—John, joder, ¿qué pasa? ¿dime qué ocurrió? Te pusiste pálido cuando lo viste… ¿John? — el rubio no contestó, seguía caminando con su mirada fija al frente, su mente le mostraba el rostro de Sherlock una y otra vez —John— dijo James con firmeza para luego tomarlo del brazo —Dime quién es, dime qué pasó—

* * *

Sherlock se aburre, él no puede permanecer en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, especialmente si ese lugar no puede seguir sus propias reglas. Por eso, luego de pasar tanto tiempo bajo el techo de Irene, Sherlock había decidido no volver. Irene no le dijo nada luego de que no volvió en varias noches, ella lo conocía y preguntarle no serviría de nada.

El rizado ahora pasaba las noches en donde cayera o en cualquier lugar donde pueda abrigarse del frío, estaba solo, con la ropa sucia después de haberla usado por tanto tiempo y con ya muy poco dinero. No había recibido ni una visita de Mycroft ni intento alguno de comunicación con él, no era que le importara, al contrario, agradecía que _por fin_ lo hubiesen dejado en paz.

Casi no comía, su cuerpo vivía prácticamente con cerveza y drogas, que ahora consumía controladamente porque el dinero estaba por terminarse. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que regresó a Londres, no sabía cuánto exactamente, no estaba seguro siquiera de la fecha actual, lo único que sabía, era que John Watson ya no vivía con sus padres.

Había ido a la calle donde vivía el rubio y había esperado verlo; sin embargo, no pasó mucho para deducir finalmente que él ya no estaba ahí. John era una persona muy protectora con las personas que quería, por lo que su salida no significaba otra cosa que una ruptura familiar.

No, no se atrevería a buscarlo, suficientemente bajo había caído con ir a verlo a escondidas como para ahora buscarlo por todo Londres. John Watson no era quien había creído, lo había engañado y traicionado, ¿por qué tendría que ir tras de él?

_Porque lo amo, porque, a pesar de todo, no puedo dejar de pensar en su mirada, en sus besos o sus caricias. No me importa que no me ame, yo lo hago y es lo más hermoso y satisfactorio que he tenido en esta maldita vida._

Una puñalada en la espalda, así se sentía cada vez que admitía estar imposiblemente enamorado de John Watson.

Aquella noche en la que gastó el último billete que tenía, Sherlock caminaba pensativo y a paso lento, tenía un cigarrillo entre los dedos y la caperuza cubriendo su cabeza. Sabía que su aspecto daba miedo, había adelgazado de manera alarmante esos meses que su pantalón le quedaba ligeramente suelto y su palidez debía ser aún más notorio, de eso estaba seguro. Además, con el olor que de seguro desprendía y la ropa en ese estado no era extraño que la gente lo mirara con recelo cuando lo veían venir.

Pensaba ir al local de Irene, no quería pedir favores, él no hacía eso, pero sí le gustaba cobrarlos, así que, luego de defender a Irene de un tipo en un concierto, Sherlock había decidido que ese era un buen momento para cobrar su favor.

Dobló una esquina entrando a la avenida, el olor a café lo golpeó haciendo que inhalara profundo, esa calle era conocida por tener cafeterías bastante concurridas. Varias personas pasaron por su lado sin prestarle mayor atención, hasta que un par de hombres que venían en dirección contraria a él pasaron por su lado comentando frases homofóbicas entre ellos. Sherlock traía la mirada en el pavimento todo el rato, así que, al escucharlos, no pudo evitar alzar la mirada, volteó a verlos por unos segundos para luego llevar su mirada al frente… Sus ojos cayeron en dos jóvenes justo al frente de una cafetería. El rizado siguió su camino sin parar hasta que, al estar a cierta distancia, sus ojos se abrieron en su totalidad…

Ese era John… John Watson… con otro hombre y tomándolo de la cintura, con sus rostros cerca, sonriéndose, hablándose en secreto.

Todo ese tiempo, Sherlock había procurado haber construido un gran muro de piedra a su alrededor para proteger sus sentimientos, su corazón, su cordura y todo lo que poco que le quedaba en pie. Pero ver a John con otro hombre le había hecho ver que, en realidad, su gran muro no era nada más que una fantasía, que nunca lo había superado, que verlo con otra persona era increíblemente doloroso y que, si no desaparecía de ahí de inmediato… o si los ojos de John lo vieran…

Y entonces, sin saber por qué, Sherlock entró en pánico, tuvo miedo y el dolor de ver esa escena le estaba destrozando por dentro de tal manera que sus ojos amenazaban con derramar vergonzosas lágrimas. Sherlock dejó caer el cigarrillo sin darse cuenta y caminó a paso rápido cruzando la pista sin detenerse a mirar. Entonces cuando llegó a la siguiente pista, Sherlock no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de preguntarse qué se supone que estaba haciendo huyendo como un niño asustado, pues un fuerte golpe lo sorprendió de repente. Todo pareció dar vueltas y en segundos chocó contra el capot de un auto para luego caer pesadamente al piso.

Su pierna derecha empezó a doler como los mil demonios, había caído de costado ocasionando que su brazo izquierdo sufriera por el impacto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza no sabiendo qué era lo que le dolía más, se arrastró poco a poco intentando pararse. Lo único que venía a su mente era que debía salir de ahí, que, a pesar de haber sufrido ese accidente, era más importante desaparecer y evitar volver a ver a John con ese maldito hijo de puta, sea quien carajos sea.

— ¡¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo?! —

Sherlock escuchó gritar al conductor del auto, luego todos los que lo rodearon empezaban a pedirle que se quedara quieto, pero él no hizo caso, quería irse, necesitaba irse.

—Oye, cálmate, tranquilo—

Escuchó detrás de él al mismo tiempo que lo tomaron por los hombros, él volteó de manera inconsciente para poder liberarse.

—No te muevas o podrías… —

¿Acaso había pasado tanto tiempo como para no haber reconocido la voz de John? No lo sabía, pero verlo a los ojos había sido un detonante en su interior. Los recuerdos, el deseo de abrazarlo, el odio a sí mismo y al mismo John, todo se acumuló en él rápidamente. Quería gritarle y golpearlo, quería besarlo, decirle que aún lo amaba y que lo extrañaba como no tenía ni una puta idea.

—Sherlock… — susurró John

Entonces Sherlock reaccionó, se levantó poniendo todas sus fuerzas soportando el dolor y se hizo paso entre la gente. No volteó, no dijo nada. Su pierna derecha dolía y no podía evitar cojear cuando se apoyaba en ella, pero debía irse, debía desaparecer, quería huir.

— ¡Oye! ¡Espera! —

El conductor lo siguió hasta que dobló la esquina, el tipo lo detuvo y Sherlock se rindió apoyándose en la pared. No, definitivamente no podía seguir caminando.

— ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Debo llevarte al hospital! —

—Lárgate— dijo Sherlock a duras penas

—Vamos, debo llevarte a emergencias—

El tipo intentó tomarlo del brazo para apoyarlo en su cuerpo, pero Sherlock lo empujó con molestia.

— ¡Te he dicho que te largues! —

—Pero… —

—No quiero tu ayuda ¡¿qué no entiendes, imbécil?! —

—Joder, solo eres un maldito drogadicto— el tipo lo miró con desprecio —Si mueres le harás un favor a la sociedad—

Sherlock intentó golpearlo, pero con el dolor en su pierna no fue lo suficientemente rápido, el tipo solo se alejó un poco mirándolo con desprecio hasta que finalmente se fue sin insistir más.

El rizado se quedó recostado contra la pared por un rato más, mientras revisaba no tener alguna fractura, solo para asegurarse. Aquel golpe había sido fuerte ocasionando que rodara sobre el auto, pero no lo suficiente como para comprometer algún hueso, el dolor en su pierna era por el fuerte golpe que había sufrido el músculo. Podría manejar eso.

Se acercó un poco a la esquina luego de unos minutos, la gente ya se había ido, el auto también y John igual. Se sintió como un imbécil cuando le dolió ver que seguía siendo insignificante para John, tanto que no le había importado buscarlo para saber cómo estaba. ¿Qué esperaba después de todo? John había sido bien claro aquella noche, él no había sido nada más que un revolcón sin valor.

* * *

Esta era ya la sexta vez en esos días que había discutido con James, John había perdido la paciencia con él y le había exigido que detuviera su ridículo interrogatorio: "¿Ahora sí me contarás quién fue ese chico?", "Lo conocías, ¿verdad?", "¿Por qué no quieres hablar de eso? Estás raro desde ese día", "¡¿Por qué tienes que enojarte cuando toco ese tema?!".

Pero, ¿qué se suponía que le diría?: Pues, verás James, es Sherlock Holmes, el tipo que me engañó y me utilizó, creí que lo había superado, pero ahora que lo he vuelto a ver resulta que mis sentimientos no han cambiado y tú, para serte sincero, siento que me estás estorbando porque mi corazón me pide a gritos que lo busque y que a ti te mande a la mierda a pesar de ser un novio maravilloso. Lo siento James, pero mi corazón manda y tú no eres a quien quiere.

No, definitivamente no podía decirle eso, en cambio solo debía disimular, aunque era claro que lo estaba haciendo terriblemente mal. No sabía exactamente lo que James pensaba, pero sabía que estaba preocupado. John no quería hacerle daño, pero habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que había visto a Sherlock y no había podido sacar de su cabeza al rizado. Se sentía como un cobarde, primero porque lo había dejado ir a pesar de saber que había sufrido un accidente, y, en segundo lugar, porque no se había atrevido a, si quiera, intentar saber dónde buscarlo.

Cuando James detuvo la moto en una luz roja, John bajó y se sacó el casco rápidamente, se lo entregó de mala gana y se alejó molesto, prefería volver a casa solo que seguir con la discusión en el camino. James no lo siguió esta vez y eso no lo molestó, por el contrario, lo agradeció. De verdad quería estar solo. La nieve ya había estado cayendo con más notoriedad desde hace unos días, pero ya nada tenía el color de antes, nada podía parecerle hermoso si seguía con esa culpa y ese remolino de emociones.

Preguntarle a Mike no había funcionado, él no le había dicho nada y cuando le contó lo sucedido, pudo darse cuenta que era probable que este ya estaba enterado, pues no vio sorpresa en él. Mierda, casi le da un puñetazo a Mike por ser tan hijo de puta con él, ¡¿acaso no podía ver que se estaba muriendo?!, ¿no podía ver que aún estaba enamorado?... eso, sumado a que John había tenido pesadillas la mayoría de las noches, asistía a clases, pero su mente constantemente desaparecía de ahí y, para empeorar las cosas, había reprobado tres exámenes hasta el momento. El rubio sentía que estallaría si no hacía algo al respecto.

Tal vez, el que James no lo siguiera esa noche había sido lo mejor, porque sin darse cuenta, John cambió de dirección y de pronto se encontraba caminando de vuelta a la avenida para tomar un taxi…

Encontraría a Sherlock esa noche o al menos lo intentaría en las zonas al que el rizado lo había llevado antes.

—Debo estar loco— susurró para sí mismo —Debo estar completamente loco—

Miraba por la ventana, movía su pierna sin cesar en un intento de calmar su ansiedad. Debería estar en casa estudiando porque, para su mala suerte, tenía otro examen al día siguiente y no tenía idea de lo que se trataba. Había asistido a clases, pero su mente se había ido de paseo pensando, por supuesto, en Sherlock. Si era culpable, ¿por qué estaba Sherlock libre en las calles?, la última vez que había escuchado del caso fue cuando el rizado era continuamente buscado por la policía. Ahora, después de meses, ¿qué había ocurrido? ¿resultó que no era culpable acaso? ¿Y todas las evidencias que había visto en dónde se quedaban?

John no podía tener paz, no hasta que el mismo Sherlock le aclare todo lo sucedido.

Hablar con Angelo no había resultado tan útil como había creído, ni mucho menos cómodo, este había sido completamente explícito en decir que todo lo que ocurrido era una trampa, que Sherlock jamás haría semejante cosa y que los medios habían sido nada más que carroñeros. John no pudo sentirse peor porque ahora la culpa se estaba haciendo un espacio dentro de él al empezar a considerar que realmente estuvo equivocado todo ese tiempo.

"Si Sherlock desapareció debió ser necesario, John, créeme, él sabe lo que hace. Le haces un bien apoyándolo. Espéralo, tal vez se contactará contigo pronto". John no le había contado todo el problema, solo a grandes rasgos, por lo que Angelo creía que aún ellos estaban juntos. El rubio no quiso decir más por obvias razones.

Esa noche visitó los pocos lugares que había ido con Sherlock y la esperanza de encontrarlo lo abandonaban a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Nadie la daba razón o simplemente lo ignoraban, John no conseguía nada, la madrugada entraba a las tres de la mañana y él seguía tan perdido como al principio.

Ya se estaba dando por vencido, así que, solo para probar suerte, intentó preguntar por el rizado por última vez.

—Hola, oye… —

— ¿Cuánto? — interrumpió el tipo con jean gastados, claramente un vendedor de drogas

— ¿Disculpa? —

— ¿Cuánto quieres? —

—No yo… ya compré, gracias— John intentó "mezclarse" aunque fallara estrepitosamente —Estoy buscando a alguien… Sherlock Holmes ¿lo has visto por aquí? —

— ¿A quién? —

—Sherlock Holmes, es alto con cabello rizado, delgado… —

Luego de unos incómodos segundos de silencio, el tipo sonrió de manera burlona mirando a John de pies a cabeza.

—Si no vas a comprar nada, mejor lárgate—

—Solo dime si lo has visto por aquí— insistió John

— ¿Por qué te diría dónde está ese marica? —

Bien, John sabía que habría gente que pondría a prueba su paciencia, este era uno más en la lista de la noche.

—De acuerdo— dijo más para sí mismo —Olvídalo—

John volteó para irse de ahí antes de que sus ganas de golpearlo le ganaran, pero antes de dar el primer paso, una joven de cabellos negros pasó por su lado.

—Dame lo de siempre—le dijo ella al vendedor

Los ojos de aquella joven cayeron en él a los pocos segundos y una sonrisa se dibujó en aquel fino rostro femenino. John no pudo evitar apreciar la belleza que tenía frente a sus ojos, pero su mente ahora estaba muy ocupada como para sacar sus conocimientos seductores, así que la impresión no pasó de ese momento.

Ah, y tenía novio, no debía olvidar eso.

El rubio se hizo a un lado para seguir su camino, pero la voz de aquella mujer lo detuvo.

—Así que buscas a Sherlock Holmes—

John volteó de inmediato sin ocultar su sorpresa en su mirada.

— ¿Lo conoces? ¿Lo has visto? —

—Tal vez— respondió ella recibiendo su pedido en sus manos — ¿Quién lo busca? —

—Soy un amigo—

Su respuesta obtuvo una extraña respuesta, tanto ella como el vendedor rieron al unísono.

—No, no lo creo— dijo ella burlándose

—Mira, si no quieres decirme nada, no me hagas perder el tiempo— dijo John

Él no se sentía de ánimos para soportar la actitud de la gente, mucho menos si se burlaban de él.

—No lo encontrarás aquí, pero puedo tener una idea de dónde podría estar—

— ¿Dónde? —

John pudo ver la mirada analítica de la chica, muy parecida a esa observación detallada que tanto había sentido con Sherlock.

—Puedo entender por qué todo el alboroto, no estás nada mal— dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él

— ¿Disculpa? —

—Tú eres John Watson ¿verdad? —

John la miró extrañado, ¿Cómo podía alguien que no conoce, conocerlo a él?

—Sí… y tú eres… —

—Irene Adler. He escuchado mucho de ti, aunque no por parte de Sherlock precisamente—

—Bueno, no quiero ser grosero contigo, pero no me interesa eso ahora— Hizo una pausa dando un suspiro, seguía sintiéndose algo ansioso —Solo quiero saber dónde está Sherlock—

Conocer a Irene esa noche había sido un avance después de todo, al menos descartaría ese lugar en su búsqueda; sin embargo, lo que ella le dijo no habían sido buenas noticias y si no fuera por la impresión que tuvo de Sherlock aquella noche del accidente, John simplemente no lo hubiese creído.

En general, Londres es una ciudad amigable y segura, pero como en toda ciudad, tiene zonas que es mejor evitar, por lo que imaginar a Sherlock escondido en una calle de esos tipos de lugares le parecía extraño y sorprendente. Su mente se empezó a llenar de preguntas intentando saber si la presencia del rizado en esa zona le demostraba lo que realmente era, o que ahora simplemente había caído muy bajo.

Y si era la segunda opción, ¿cuál había sido el motivo?... ¿él?

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando caminaba mientras esperaba algún taxi, ver que era James quien llamaba fue lo suficiente para saber que su novio lo estaba esperando en su pequeño departamento. James pudo no haberlo seguido luego de bajarse de la moto, pero lo había ido a buscar luego.

Eran ya las tres con cuarenta minutos, tal vez sería mejor volver a casa, después de todo, al menos podría saber a dónde ir cuando vuelva a buscarlo.

—Hola, James—

—John, joder, ¿dónde rayos estás? —

—Estoy volviendo, espérame—

* * *

Luego del accidente, Sherlock tuvo que soportar un par de días sin mucho que consumir o hacer, ya no tenía dinero por lo que las cosas se ponían peores de lo que ya estaban, porque dormir en la calle (en donde podía) soportando un frío maldito que le calaba los huesos y sin ver una ducha durante tanto tiempo que hacía que sintiera en su cuerpo olores que ni siquiera sabía que podía tener, era lo suficientemente malo como para soportar que empeore.

Todo se hacía medianamente tolerable cuando tenía droga en las venas, por eso, cuando decidió unirse al grupo donde había colaborado como guitarrista antes, Sherlock encontró la mejor manera de ganar dinero y mantenerse ocupado. "Ganamos una miseria, pero alcanza para comprar mierdas", eso había sido suficiente para él para decirle sí a la banda.

Sherlock no volvería a casa ni tenía intenciones de planear algo con su vida, él simplemente había perdido el rumbo.

Luego del accidente, su mente estuvo muy agitada, los fuertes golpes le habían dejado con una ligera cojera durante días, le sorprendió no ver la presencia de los hombres de Mycroft para ayudarlo y, nuevamente, no era que lo deseara, saber que realmente su hermano lo había dejado de vigilar le daba cierta sensación de libertad y soledad que él amaba, pero no dejaba de ser triste y desalentador saber que no solo John Watson había decidido dejarlo ir y olvidarlo, sino también su familia.

_¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Qué te dejaran en paz?_

Sherlock fumaba un cigarrillo mientras veía la ciudad desde el techo de una de las casas abandonadas de la ciudad, esa en la que muchos se reunían a consumir en soledad o refugiarse del frío. Él traía una manta vieja que le había quitado a un vagabundo luego de que este muriera en la acera mientras dormía, Sherlock lo necesitaba más que el cadáver, así que no se sentía mal de usarlo en esos momentos, esa noche estaba muy fría.

Le dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo mientras recordaba que meses atrás había sido el hombre más estúpidamente feliz del planeta. Que bien se había sentido creyendo que lo amaban, que bien la había pasado siendo engañado ese tiempo. La ignorancia sí es una ventaja, pensó él, era mejor ser feliz, aunque engañado, que ser miserable y sentir rencor por haber despertado vivo esa mañana.

No, definitivamente era mucho mejor no saber nada, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? las cosas habían vuelto a empeorar, ahora él ya no era un simple consumidor, ahora se drogaba como cualquier otro, no se controlaba y su cuerpo ya se estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Lo había pensado infinidad de veces, consumir más de lo que su cuerpo soportaría y a la mierda todo, no volvería a levantarse jamás. Pero suicidarse era tan patético, tan estúpido… ya había caído lo suficientemente bajo como para hacerlo, joder, podría ser un maldito drogadicto más en la calle, pero era Sherlock Holmes, alguien mucho mejor y superior que todo Londres. Si moría no sería de esa manera, por una estúpida sobre dosis, no. Con todas las peleas en las que ahora suele meterse, era muy probable que una apuñalada o un disparo acabaría con él en cualquier momento y eso al menos sonaba menos patético.

—Hey— una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos —Sabía que te encontraría en esta porquería—

Sherlock no necesitó voltear para saber quién le hablaba, conocía muy bien la voz de Irene.

—Lárgate— contestó sin más

—Esa no es la manera de tratar a los amigos, Sherlock—

Ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado, traía un cigarrillo en mano.

—No somos amigos—

—Sherlock "el sin amigos" Holmes. Ya estás grandecito para eso—

El humo del cigarrillo de Irene llegó a su rostro, fue cuando finalmente se dignó a verla. Irene se dio cuenta de esa reacción por lo que sonrió divertida como respuesta.

—Sólo entre amigos se comparte la marihuana—

—No te la pedí— se defendió él

—No con palabras, obviamente—

Sherlock quiso responder, pero la mano de Irene le ofreció el cigarrillo y su mente tomó eso como prioridad. Lo tomó sin objetar y le dio una profunda calada. Tiro el suyo de inmediato.

— ¿Sin dinero? —

Sherlock asintió mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo el placer del humo llenando sus pulmones.

—Me dijeron que te uniste a la banda otra vez, si no te alcanza con esa miseria, sabes que puedes buscarme—

—Estoy bien— le devolvió el cigarrillo y volvió su vista a la ciudad

—Se nota— lo miró algo divertida —Pero no estoy aquí para eso, no soy tu madre—

—Exacto—

Irene sonrió —Estoy aquí porque alguien te está buscando—

—No me interesa—

— ¿Seguro? ¿Ni aunque fuera John Watson? —

Sherlock abrió grande los ojos y volteó a mirarla. Un segundo después fue consciente de su reacción, por lo que intentó disimular su sorpresa tratando de poner el rostro más serio que tenía.

— ¿Lo conoces? — preguntó él

—Ahora sí, solo lo había visto en fotografía gracias a Jim. Está muy bueno, lo admito, aunque lo mío no sean los pitos—

—Lo tuyo también son los pitos—

—Solo algunos, diría yo—

La sugerente mirada de Irene hizo a Sherlock rodar los ojos, estaba harto de ese tema, el sexo siempre le resultó insípido, especialmente después de probarlo con Jim. Solo con John había sido especial, pero luego de lo sucedido, volvía a sentir algo de desprecio por eso.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta de algo? — preguntó divertida Irene —Somos varios los que quisiéramos tirar contigo, pero tú te comportas como el ser más asexual del planeta—

—El sexo está sobrevalorado, tú sabes de eso—

Irene dio una calada a su cigarrillo y se lo entregó nuevamente a Sherlock.

—El sexo es sobrevalorado cuando lo has experimentado de manera incorrecta, como tú—

—Uhm— Sherlock frunció el ceño —Entonces hacerlo contigo fue una pérdida de tiempo— había burla en sus palabras

—No para mí—

Sherlock le quiso devolver el cigarrillo luego de aspirar un poco, pero Irene se negó, se lo estaba obsequiando.

Luego de un momento de cómodo silencio, Irene se levantó claramente para retirarse.

—No puedo quedarme, tengo trabajo que hacer—

—Adiós—

—Le dije a John que podría encontrarte en esta zona. Que no te sorprenda si lo encuentras merodeando por aquí—

Irene se colocó justo detrás de él, se apoyó en sus hombros y se agachó para besarlo en la mejilla como despedida. Sherlock sintió un beso fuerte y sonoro.

—John Watson debe querer algo para venir a buscarte…o tal vez si le importas después de todo— dijo ella

Sherlock hizo una pequeña risa burlona y escéptica ante esa posibilidad.

—Te veré en la presentación del viernes—

Sherlock escuchó los pasos de Irene alejarse.

—Por cierto, no estaría mal que pases a buscarme, necesitas una maldita ducha, apestas a mierda—

El rizado sonrió divertido mientras le daba una profunda calada al cigarrillo.

Tocar la guitarra se había vuelto la mejor manera de pasar los días. Generalmente tocaban y seguían la fiesta luego, así que Sherlock amanecía sin recordar casi nada de la noche anterior. Ni siquiera de cómo había terminado en tal callejón o en un bar diferente del que recordaba haber ido.

Pasaba los días, el rizado ya no contaba cuántos, su mente había perdido la noción del tiempo varias veces que lo había dejado de hacer sin darse cuenta. Además, había estado teniendo sueños extraños o alucinaciones que le mostraban a Jim Moriarty con él, acercándose y hablándole muy cerca de su rostro. Era desagradable, al parecer, los daños de su cerebro ya empezaban a hacerse notar por todos los excesos que estaba cometiendo.

Si quería ser sincero consigo mismo, Sherlock había sentido cierta esperanza dentro de él cuando Irene le dijo que John lo estaba buscando; sin embargo, terminó por convencerse de que era estúpido sentir deseos de verlo, cuando John había sido claro con él aquella noche diciendo que lo de ellos no había sido nada especial.

¿Cómo podría desear ver a la persona que lo traicionó? No, si el rubio lo estaba buscando, era claro que tramaba algo y no tenía intenciones de seguirle el juego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	28. Capítulo 16 [John]

_When the music is done and all the lights are low  
_ _I will remember the times when love would really glow,  
_ _I could dream ahead before my world turn blue  
_ _and the light inside would only shine for you..._

"Turn blue" (The Black Kyes)

* * *

Sherlock tocaba como un maldito experto, se movía en el escenario con una actitud despreocupada, su cabeza siempre agachada y con los rizos alborotados tapando su rostro. Constantemente se acercaba a la batería y se movía al ritmo de la música y saltaba cuando daban las últimas notas de la canción.

John jamás lo había visto así, no sabía que podía tocar un instrumento, ni siquiera sabía que estaba en una banda. El rubio no podía evitar sentir que se había perdido tanto de Sherlock… ¿qué más no sabía? ¿qué más cosas le faltaba saber de Sherlock Holmes?

Sintió miedo de ser visto, estaba nervioso, aunque se supone que debería seguir enojado, es más, no tenía por qué estar ahí. Querer saber la verdad no valía que se rebaje a buscarlo. Ese era Sherlock, el chico que lo había utilizado, el que le había mentido ¿por qué tendría que estar ahí para buscarlo?...

_Aún lo amo, no puedo dejar de hacerlo. No importa cuánto lo intente, mi corazón siempre latirá por él._

Había pasado tanto tiempo observando al rizado, concentrado en él, pensando en él y admirando la magia y la elegancia del chico, que se sorprendió al verlo quitarse la guitarra y bajar del escenario con el resto de la banda. La presentación había terminado y no se había dado cuenta.

John se obligó a moverse, aunque tuviera nervios.

Había salido de casa esa noche para hacer compras, pero sus pies lo llevaron para allá. Tenía que hablar con Sherlock esa noche o no lo haría jamás.

**_Una hora antes_ **

Ahora sí Londres estaba cubierto de nieve, las calles se veían blancas y las luces de Navidad adornaban de manera maravillosa toda la ciudad. Todo parecía ser tan cálido y alegre, nada comparado con el corazón de John Watson.

Cada día que pasaba se sentía más miserable. Cada día que pasaba, era un día desperdiciado por no ver a Sherlock. Dios, se moría por buscarlo, que le aclare todas las dudas, necesitaba escuchar de los labios de Sherlock que jamás le había mentido, que todo tenía una explicación, aunque no lo pareciera. John necesitaba desesperadamente que Sherlock le dijera que nunca lo había engañado.

James había dejado de insistir, seguía siendo comprensivo con él y eso no hacía nada más que atar a John a una relación que ahora había cambiado gracias a la presencia del rizado. Habían planeado hace ya varias semanas pasar las fiestas en casa de James, no eran pareja en ese tiempo, pero John pensaba en una relación estable con él en aquellos días, ir a su casa por primera vez y presentarse como un amigo no era mala idea, sería más sencillo que presentarse como el novio de James en un futuro inmediato, por lo que aceptar no había sido complicado; sin embargo, ahora no estaba seguro de querer continuar con la relación.

John no se había atrevido a ir a buscar a Sherlock, quería hacerlo, pero James ahora se veía algo deprimido, hablaba constantemente en tener miedo de no volverlo a ver, de no regresar y eso hacía sentir mal al rubio. No quería hacerle daño, no podía terminar la relación sabiendo la situación de su novio, no podía hacerle eso, no se lo merecía.

John Watson volvía a pensar en otra persona ignorándose a él mismo.

Su celular sonó advirtiendo una llamada, él estaba terminando un trabajo de la universidad intentando recordar la clase de ese día, así le sería más fácil cuando tendría que estudiar y, Dios, de veras necesitaba exámenes aprobados o reprobaría la materia.

 _—Hey—_ la voz de James se escuchó al otro lado

—Oh, hola, ¿estás llegando? —

_—Eh… lo lamento, John, no podré ir esta noche—_

John subió la mirada sorprendido.

— ¿Ocurrió algo? —

_—Al parecer, mi día libre se vio opacada por la orden de mi general. No sé qué rayos quiere, pero debo presentarme en una hora—_

— ¿Siempre te llaman así a último momento? —

_—No, bueno, ha ocurrido, pero no es tan común—_

—De acuerdo, te veo después—

_—Está bien, y John… —_

—Dime—

_—Te amo—_

John sonrió divertido —No te despidas como si no me volvieras a ver—

John pudo escuchar la tierna risa de James al otro lado del teléfono y luego de un último adiós, la llamada finalmente había terminado.

Dejó el teléfono en el pequeño escritorio y se estiró para relajar su cuerpo de la posición que había estado las dos últimas horas. Y de pronto, Sherlock vino a su mente, John no pudo evitar suspirar al recordar la mirada que había visto en él la última vez, ¿qué estaría haciendo el rizado en esos momentos? ¿qué haría si lo viera nuevamente? ¿Huiría como aquella vez? John sintió otra vez esa necesidad de salir, no importaba que hiciera un frío increíble, él saldría.

Pero cuando sentía que lo estaba considerando lo suficiente, James volvía a invadir su mente y lo desanimaba rápidamente. Era fastidioso sentir que la felicidad de alguien dependía de él, sentía que tenía un peso encima, uno que no debería estar cargando. Pero se sentía comprometido, demasiado como para atreverse a dañar algo tan bonito como el amor que le tenía James.

John se había enamorado, o mejor dicho, aún lo estaba y sabía lo que se sentía la decepción y no quería provocarle ese dolor a James.

Los siguientes minutos fueron utilizados para acabar el tedioso trabajo, luego era hora de comprar para la cena, casi siempre solía hacerlo con James y este era mucho mejor en eso que él, pero ahora le tocaba ir solo.

Veinte minutos después, John salía a la calle con abrigo y bufanda. El aire frío le golpeó haciendo que se encoja en hombros. Caminó a paso rápido por varias cuadras hasta llegar a la zona comercial llena de luces y gente caminando. Caminar le hacía bien para entrar en calor mientras frotaba sus manos para también calentarlas.

Un golpe en el hombro lo sorprendió, alguien que venía en sentido contrario lo había empujado, "te perdono", dijo molesto cuando volteó a ver al imprudente; sin embargo, este le sonreía y señalaba su bolsillo. John frunció el ceño inmediatamente, bajó la mirada y vio un pequeño sobre blanco en su bolsillo, cuando levantó la mirada, aquella persona ya no estaba. Sacó aquel misterioso sobre y la abrió, había una tarjeta del mismo color donde tenía escrito en una elegante letra (que reconoció inmediatamente de quién era): "Intentaré hacerte feliz, ¿me dejas hacerlo?"

John sonrió divertido, James tramaba algo, estaba seguro de eso. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor hasta que, al otro lado de la acera, vio a su novio con esa hermosa y blanca sonrisa.

— ¿No se supone que deberías…? —

John no pudo continuar, otro golpe más en su hombro hizo que se desviara su atención, otra persona lo había empujado, pero esta vez, no había recibido una tarjeta en su bolsillo, sino un pequeño regalo en sus manos. John lo siguió con la mirada bastante extrañado, pero esa persona no se detuvo. Bajó su mirada y vio el pequeño regalo, cabía en la palma de su mano y estaba envuelto en un hermoso papel de regalo de color rojo y un pequeño moño de color verde lo adornaba.

El rubio sabía lo detallista que era su novio, así que no se sorprendía del todo, ya se había acostumbrado a recibir desayunos en las mañanas, meriendas que él no recordaba haber colocado en su mochila, entre otras cosas.

Cuando volvió su mirada para ver a su novio, este ya no estaba, al mirar por la calle pudo verlo justo al voltear la esquina. Bueno, sabía que ahora debía seguir el juego, así que no le quedó de otra que seguirlo. Caminó a paso rápido para poder alcanzarlo, volteó la esquina y al hacerlo, encontró a James frente a él, tenía una mano en su espalda. John se detuvo de inmediato sintiéndose abrumado por no entender lo que estaba pasando.

—Oye… ¿qué…? ¿qué es lo que…? —

—John— lo interrumpió —Sé que no te gusta que haga estos clichés contigo, pero… — John vio una rosa en la mano de su novio cuando este sacó la mano escondida —creo que justificarás que el momento lo requería—

Muy bien, John no era idiota y mucho menos inocente, una alerta se encendió dentro de él al momento de empezar a hacer una teoría sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

—James… — su voz tembló

—Abre tu regalo, John—

John bajó su mirada y observó la pequeña cajita, sabía de sobra su contenido ahora y no, definitivamente no quería que eso continuara.

—No, James, yo… —

—Por favor, amor, por favor—

Con nervios y rogando en secreto que no sea lo que estaba creyendo, rasgo el papel de regalo mostrando, para su desdicha, una cajita roja.

—Ábrelo—

John lo miró, no podía hacerlo, no quería, no sería justo para James.

—James… —

—Ábrelo, John—

Lo hizo, abrió la cajita viendo el anillo en él…

—John Watson, ¿te casa-…? —

—No— respondió John de inmediato, cerró la cajita rápidamente

— ¿Qué?... — James no parecía entenderlo de inmediato

Un par de personas empezaron a acercarse, John pudo reconocer a algunos amigos de James entre ellos.

Maldita sea, habían conocidos presenciando todo.

—Toma— John le entregó la pequeña cajita a James —No puedo hacer esto, James, yo… lo lamento—

—John… —

John lo volvía a hacer, volvía a hacerle daño a la persona que lo amaba. Estaba partiéndole el corazón a alguien por segunda vez.

Si quiso disculparse, hablar o si quiera pedir perdón, John no lo pudo hacer, él dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso rápido, casi corriendo. No podía aceptarlo, no podía hacerlo, era más fácil llevar la relación cuando solo eran novios, pero estar comprometidos era simplemente demasiado.

Era una pesadilla, no podía creer que siempre que tenía la oportunidad de tener a la persona correcta a su lado, a alguien que lo quiera de verdad, tenía que arruinarse de alguna manera. No quería herir a James, pero al final lo hizo y delante de otras personas. Se sentía como un maldito monstruo.

_Es mi culpa, fue demasiado pronto y lo entiendo, pero hablemos, John, por favor._

El mensaje de James fue otro golpe para él. No había manera de decepcionar a ese hombre para que lo abandone, James era demasiado comprensivo con él, demasiado paciente, era el maldito novio perfecto ¡pero John no lo quería! ¡Su maldito corazón solo pensaba en Sherlock!

El tipo que había hecho una desgracia su vida desde que lo había conocido, el culpable de que esté como esté en esos momentos, el único maldito ser humano que lo dañó y el único a quien amaba. John pateó con fuerza un gran bote de basura en su desesperación, algunas personas lo quedaron mirando, pero a él no le importó, estaba en su límite.

Tomó aire intentando tranquilizarse, esa situación ya se estaba saliendo de sus manos, ya no podía controlar más sus emociones, necesitaba acabar con todo de una vez. Sus dudas no resueltas, sus sentimientos, su rencor, sus miedos, todo se resumía en Sherlock Holmes.

—Bien— susurró para sí mismo —Estoy harto—

Entonces ahí estaba, una hora después de decidir acabar con todo, esa misma noche, John había llegado al lugar indicado por Irene y había hecho una búsqueda de veinte minutos hasta que alguien le dio el paradero exacto de Sherlock.

Si al llegar se sentía decidido a lo que se enfrentaría o a lo que Sherlock le diría, ahora, al momento de verlo ahí, frente a él en el escenario, fue como si su cuerpo de repente perdiera la voluntad.

Solo se quedó ahí, observándolo, admirando una fase desconocida para él. Y lo amaba, mierda, lo seguía amando tanto como antes.

Cuando la banda bajó del escenario y desapareció detrás de una puerta, John sintió su corazón acelerarse, solo debía ir, tocar y preguntar por Sherlock. Solo eso lo separaba de él.

Tocó la gran puerta sintiendo cierto temor y nerviosismo.

—Oye, ¿qué haces? —

John volteó sorprendido, un tipo mucho más alto que él y con esos jeans exageradamente rotos lo miraba de pies a cabeza

—Abre la maldita puerta—

El rubio no tuvo tiempo de responder, aquel muchacho se adelantó a él prácticamente empujándolo y abrió la puerta mostrando un pequeño pasillo con algunas personas en él. John entró dejando que la puerta se cierre detrás de él. Las personas presentes lo quedaron mirando, el rubio no entendió por qué los primeros segundos, pero luego fue consciente de que, andar con abrigo y bufanda en ese lugar, no era exactamente la manera de pasar desapercibido.

Se quitó la bufanda y se abrió el abrigo disimulando su ligera vergüenza.

De todas las personas presentes, una chica parecía la más amigable.

—Disculpa, ¿dónde está la banda? Necesito hablar con uno de ellos—

— ¿Mucho frío? — preguntó ella con una sonrisa burlona

—Sí, yo… — aclaró la garganta —Estoy buscando a Sherlock Holmes, necesito hablar con él—

Ella no respondió con palabras, solo señaló una de las puertas del pasillo, John sonrió forzosamente como agradecimiento. Caminó hasta la puerta y sintiéndose nervioso, se obligó a sí mismo a hacerlo, levantó la mano para tocar la puerta.

 _Por Dios, John, no seas estúpido, aquí nadie toca las puertas_.

Bajó la mano y esperó unos segundos… hasta que finalmente la abrió.

Sus ojos cayeron directamente a los chicos que estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa, aquel polvo blanco en la mesa fue suficiente para saber que, después de todo, hubiera sido mejor haber tocado ante de entrar.

Eso fue algo incómodo para él, no se asustó, claro está, pero ver drogarse a alguien no era algo que le gustaba presenciar, así que estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta cuando entonces, el que estaba inclinado sobre la mesa y dándole la espalda, levanta la cabeza mientras sobaba su nariz con sus dedos.

John reconoció esos rizos de inmediato.

—No siento… no siento la mitad de mi cara—

Uno de los chicos hizo reír al resto con ese comentario, John lo escuchó, pero su mirada seguía en Sherlock y su corazón dolía por verlo drogarse igual que a todos en ese maldito lugar.

— ¿Y este quién es? —

Todos voltearon hacia él al instante y cuando los ojos de Sherlock lo miraron fue cuando pudo reaccionar.

Pudo reconocer la sorpresa en los ojos de Sherlock, el rizado había volteado con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero cuando lo vio, aquella sonrisa desapareció en un segundo. John se sintió rechazado por alguna razón, sintió que su presencia era molestosa para él.

—Yo… —

Vio otro cambio en el rostro de Sherlock, era como si la sorpresa hubiese sido reemplazada por algo parecido… al odio, al rencor.

—Quiero hablar con Sherlock—

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó uno de los chicos

—Soy… —

—Nadie importante— interrumpió Sherlock

Hubo un silencio incómodo por algunos segundos.

—No siento la cara—

—Esta mierda es pura—

Dos de la banda desviaron su atención sin importarles la presencia de John, el rubio consideró en retirarse, pero no quería hacerlo hasta hablar con Sherlock.

—Sherlock, quiero hablar a solas contigo—

—Lárgate de aquí, no me jodas—

John mentiría si negara que no le dolió aquella indiferencia.

—Sherlock… será solo un minuto—

Pudo ver al chico al lado de Sherlock hablarle al rizado y este asintiendo ante ello. John estaba siendo ignorado y ese no era el plan de esa noche.

—Sherlock, quiero hablar contigo—

John utilizó una voz más firme intentando ser más convincente; sin embargo, el rizado ni siquiera volteó, pero sí lo hizo quien le había hablado hace unos segundos.

— ¿Buscas problemas? —

A John no le gustó la intromisión de aquel idiota.

—No es tu problema, solo quiero hablar con él un segundo— respondió

—Te dijo que te largarás y por tu bien te digo que lo hagas—

Muy bien, John no era un debilucho y tampoco tenía miedo cuando debía agarrarse a golpes con alguien, dejó sus nervios de lado y dejó que el enojo lo conquistara por si era necesario partirle la cara a aquel imbécil.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? —

Su pregunta hizo que todos, excepto Sherlock, voltearan a verlo.

—Estás en el lugar equivocado, amigo, con tu abrigo y tu ridícula bufanda solo das ganas de molerte a golpes—

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no lo intentas? —

John no le quitó la mirada desafiante, solo cuando Sherlock por fin volteó a verlo fue cuando lo hizo. Quizás el rizado se había sorprendido de su actitud.

Su mirada volvió a su inminente rival cuando este se levantó.

—Te lo advertí—

El rubio lo golpearía por entrometido, pero ver al muchacho sacar una navaja de su chaqueta, le hizo considerarlo un poco.

—De acuerdo, basta— Sherlock se levantó de repente —Nos costó mucho conseguir las malditas presentaciones aquí, ¿en serio piensas joderlo con una pelea? —

John no estaba seguro de que esa sería la verdadera razón para que Sherlock detuviera la pelea, no podía evitar pensar que aún le importaba al rizado, al menos un poco.

—No me tomaría tanto tiempo abrirle el cuello a este imbécil—

—Claro, ¿y luego qué, idiota? — intervino el baterista —Deja que Sherlock se encargue, es su maldito problema—

El rubio vio a Sherlock acercarse a él mirándolo directo a los ojos, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse un poco, pero pudo mantenerse lo más serio posible, se supone que estaba enojado con él, sería estúpido mostrarse como realmente se sentía: desesperado por una explicación… o tal vez por un beso, un abrazo, algo que le muestre que estuvo equivocado todo ese tiempo.

—Ven—

La voz de Sherlock sonó casi en un susurro cuando este pasó por su lado. John sintió su cuerpo obedecer de manera automática, volteó para seguirlo mientras ignoraba las palabras del tipo con la navaja.

Después de todo este tiempo sin verlo, ahora era casi surreal tenerlo tan cerca de él. Observaba su espalda mientras lo seguía entre la gente, pudo darse cuenta que ya había olvidado lo tan alto que era y lo mucho que le gustaba ver sus rizos moverse al ritmo de sus pasos.

Fue guiado hasta afuera del local en total silencio y no tuvo la mirada de Sherlock hasta que este se detuvo justo en la esquina de la calle.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —

Preguntó Sherlock de manera fría y seria, con su cuerpo inclinado ligeramente hacia John.

—Creo que… creo que es algo obvio, ¿verdad? —

John pudo ver ese escaneo innato en los ojos de Sherlock, esa observación clínica que hacía cuando quería obtener una respuesta.

—No tengo que explicarte nada. No me interesó aclarárselo a los medios, menos lo haría contigo—

John sonrió divertido, bajó la mirada por unos segundos pensando en el orgullo casi infantil de Sherlock.

—Tendrás que olvidar tu orgullo conmigo, Sherlock, yo no soy cualquier persona. Sabes que más que nadie merezco una explicación—

Su respuesta causó una reacción inmediata en el más alto, quien sonrió entre divertido e indignado.

—Solo fui tu maldito revolcón homosexual ¿qué tan importante tiene eso ahora para que me pidas explicaciones? —

John había olvidado el detalle de todo lo que había dicho aquella noche, pero no estaba seguro de sentirse culpable, si bien sus palabras fueron dolorosas para él mismo, Sherlock se las merecía… si es que resultaba culpable después de todo.

—Mira, Sherlock, todo lo que dije esa noche… —

—No me hagas perder el tiempo, ¿qué es lo que quieres? — interrumpió el rizado

John quedó mirando a Sherlock por unos segundos mientras recordaba las circunstancias en las que lo había encontrado momentos atrás.

— ¿Perder tu tiempo? Estabas aspirando cocaína cuando te interrumpí, creo que estabas perdiendo el tiempo de igual manera—

El rubio vio una sonrisa burlona en el pálido rostro del rizado.

—Pensaba inyectarme heroína luego, así que sí, estás haciéndome perder el tiempo—

Definitivamente no fue de su agrado escuchar eso, culpable o no, sabía lo que Sherlock valía con el intelecto que manejaba. Era insultante que destruyera todo eso con aquellas malditas sustancias.

— ¿Es así como funciona? — preguntó John — ¿Tu maravillosa mente no tiene mejor idea que drogarse cuando las cosas no salen como lo planeas? —

Resistió la mirada penetrante de Sherlock por unos segundos.

— ¿Y cuál se supone que era mi plan? — Sherlock se acercó unos centímetros más a él

John no se intimidó, no le quitó la mirada ni un segundo.

—Eso deberías respondérmelo tú, ¿a qué jugabas conmigo? —

—Tal vez no el mismo juego que el tuyo, John Watson. Es claro que teníamos ideas totalmente diferentes sobre nosotros—

Era doloroso pensar en la poca empatía que podría tener Sherlock con él. Hasta ahora todo indicaba que John había sido el engañado, pero como volvía a tener esa pequeña esperanza, de verdad, quería saber si estaba equivocado. Si Sherlock estaba tan dolido como aparentaba, entonces tenía que explicarle la verdad de todo.

—Mentí—

John se decidió. Se arriesgaría, apostaría su dignidad solo por esa corazonada.

—Mentí en la mayoría de cosas que dije esa noche y no, yo no jugaba a nada contigo—

Vio en el rostro de Sherlock un pequeño y fugaz gesto de sorpresa, uno tan sutil que no estuvo seguro de haberlo imaginado.

—Yo… yo lo único que hice fue protegerme. Tú me habías mentido y yo me sentía ridículo, imbécil y no quería demostrarte eso, solo quería que… — John respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, sentía miedo de volver a ser engañado —solo quería que pensaras que, a pesar de haberme engañado, yo no me sentía herido por eso—

Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio una fría y analítica mirada en Sherlock, las cejas levemente fruncidas, sin ningún gesto en su rostro. John sintió haberse confesado con una pared de hielo.

—Entonces supongo que debo felicitarte—

John frunció el ceño sin entender la respuesta — ¿Qué? —

—Te engañé, sufriste, te defendiste y lo superaste—

—Yo lo superé, pero no de la manera… —

—Tu relación se ve muy bien, John, espero que tu práctica conmigo haya sido de ayuda—

No supo cómo, pero de pronto John sintió que todo se venía abajo.

Intentó hablar, pero las palabras no se armaban para una respuesta correcta.

—Fuiste todo para mí, John Watson, formé algo especial y verdadero contigo, algo de lo cual no tenía ningún maldito conocimiento, pero lo hice, lo intenté. No me importó nada más, me sentía bien solo contigo. Todo tenía un maldito sentido cuando creía que lo que tú sentías era igual de verdadero que el mío, pero a lo primero que viste saliste huyendo como un cobarde, y ahora aquí estás, exigiéndome explicaciones— Sherlock sonrió, pero no precisamente por diversión — ¿No fui lo que tú esperabas?, pues bien, estamos a mano, tú tampoco lo fuiste para mí después de todo—

John había tenido muchas conversaciones difíciles, hirientes y reveladoras durante su vida, todo ser humano pasaba por ese tormento en su vida; sin embargo, John sentía que, si sobrevivía a ese dolor esa noche, nada más podría dañarlo tan profundo en el alma.

—Si mentiste o no aquella noche, eso ya no es importante para mi ahora, así que puedes irte a la mierda, no tengo ningún puto interés en lo que tengas que decirme—

Sherlock volteó dando por terminada la conversación.

John se sentía devastado, sí, pero también aliviado. ¿Es que acaso esas palabras demostraban que Sherlock era inocente? Si así era, entonces el amor de su vida no era ese monstruo que temió que fuera; sin embargo, también demostraba algo devastador: Lo había traicionado y lo había… perdido.

Casi sin pensarlo, John tomó del brazo a Sherlock para evitar que se fuera, a esas alturas y con todas esas emociones inundándolo, a John ya no le importaba apostar todo lo que tenía solo por intentar arreglar sus malas decisiones.

—Aún me amas— dijo John —Lo vi en tu mirada esa noche cuando te atropellaron—

Sherlock no volteaba, se había quedado quieto dándole la espada, ni siquiera intentaba deshacerse de su agarre.

—Yo te amo y me importa una mierda que no me creas, aún lo hago. Si tengo una relación ahora es porque estaba desesperado por sacarte de mi cabeza—

Aprovechando la falta de reacción por parte de Sherlock, John lo jaló para voltearlo haciendo que estuvieran frente a frente nuevamente. Podía ver una fría mirada en el rizado, pero el rubio sentía que tan solo era una máscara para no verse vulnerable.

—Fui un maldito cobarde, siempre salgo huyendo, como esa vez que me besaste, ¿recuerdas? Pero esta vez no lo estoy siendo, Sherlock, esta vez quiero enfrentarme a lo que temí de ti y si tanto… mierda—John respiró hondo para no entrar en desesperación —Si tanto gritas tu inocencia, entonces dime que lo que me mostraron tiene una explicación, que lo que vi… —

—No tengo porqué demostrarte mi… —

— ¡Lo harás, maldita sea! Si no lo haces, Sherlock… por Dios, si no lo haces, me voy a volver loco—

—Me importa una puta mierda como te sientas, es claro que es fácil engañarte con cualquier estupidez que se te presente—

John se dejó llevar por el enojo, o tal vez por la desesperación, así que lo tomó fuertemente de la chaqueta atrayéndolo a él más cerca, Sherlock le tomó las manos para evitar la cercanía lo más que podía.

El rubio pudo percatarse que, a pesar de eso, Sherlock no tenía intención de intentar soltarse.

—Las malditas pruebas son reales, lo que vi fue real y si fueron manipuladas me vas a explicar por qué— susurró entre dientes el rubio

Una silenciosa mirada se hizo presente, John sentía su corazón latir tan rápido que juraría que se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. Tenía la mirada de Sherlock en él y la tensión se hacía más pesada a cada segundo que pasaba.

Esos videos, esos malditos videos lo atormentaban porque si Sherlock era realmente inocente, lo que había visto seguiría siendo real y eso simplemente lo destruía por dentro.

— ¡Sherlock! —

Una voz se escuchó a unos metros interrumpiéndolos de repente, los chicos de la banda habían salido y al ver a John sosteniendo así a Sherlock, era claro que se acercarían para darle una paliza.

Entonces John fue empujado con fuerza por el rizado, justo cuando los chicos habían empezado a acercarse a ellos.

—No vuelvas a buscarme o te devolveré los golpes de esa noche—

Dicho esto, Sherlock se alejó llevándose consigo al resto de la banda quienes no dudaron en lanzar amenazantes miradas mientras se iban caminando. John se quedó sin reaccionar por unos segundos, se sentía impotente de no poder hacer ver a Sherlock lo realmente desesperado que estaba por obtener respuestas.

Y por volver a su lado.

— ¡Calle Caldwell, Sherlock! — gritó — ¡Caldwell 426! —

John no estaba seguro de que Sherlock lo hubiese escuchado, él nunca volteó a verlo o algo, simplemente se fue con los demás muchachos sin mirar atrás.

Esa noche no había resultado tan bien como hubiese esperado. Aunque lo hubiese encontrado, John sintió que no había llegado a nada más que a sentirse peor que antes. Pero no se daría por vencido, de eso estaba seguro, convencería a Sherlock de alguna manera, pero para hacerlo debía volver a dejarlo todo, es decir, dejar a James.

John volvía a apostar absolutamente todo lo que tenía por algo que no sabría si funcionaría.

Mierda, James le había pedido matrimonio, ¡lo amaba! ¿por qué tenía que romperle el corazón a alguien como él?

Un profundo suspiro salió de su boca resignándose a esa idea. Si bien la propuesta había sido demasiada apresurada, John veía la razón perfecta de aquella decisión: La guerra. James no sabría siquiera si volvería y estaba enamorado de él, su decisión de comprometerse con él era justificada. Ahora, romperle el corazón, también haría que se rompa el suyo, tal y como pasó con Mary.

John no quería hacerle daño, pero no tenía opción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	29. Capítulo 16 [Sherlock]

_What if cards don't go my way?  
Then it's sure to spoil my day,  
but in voices loud and clear,  
you say to me it's only superstition...  
_ _It's only your imagination..._

_It's only all of the things that you fear,  
and the things from which you can't escape..._

"Only superstition" (Coldplay)

* * *

Como si no mandara en su propio cuerpo, Sherlock se vio sorprendido a sí mismo cuando sus labios chocaron suavemente con los de John. No sabía en qué momento lo había decidido, simplemente lo había besado y no sintió ser correspondido hasta dos segundos después, cuando John hizo un poco más de presión abriendo ligeramente los labios.

¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Qué se supone que pasaría después? Sherlock podía tener todas esas dudas creciendo dentro de él, pero todas se esfumaron cuando la mano de John se hizo camino desde la su cintura hasta su rostro donde el rubio lo tomó para hacer de ese beso, uno apasionado y deseoso.

**_Horas antes_ **

Una última y profunda calada a su cigarrillo y estaba listo. Sherlock no había salido de ese maldito callejón en todo el día. Dormir rodeado de vagabundos era mucho mejor que hacerlo en el asqueroso y ruidoso departamento de uno de los chicos de la banda. Sherlock amaba esas fiestas con ellos, adoraba simplemente perderse entre excesos, pero a veces solo quería acurrucarse un rato en medio del silencio y cerrar sus ojos, por eso se había tomado todo el día para permanecer escondido ahí, encima de una especie de colchón sucio.

Hacerse "amigo" de uno de los vagabundos había sido buena idea, porque al menos ese día podía dormir en algo más suave que cartones y con una manta para abrigarse (la suya que tenía la había perdido en algún momento y no tenía idea de cómo).

Se levantó pesadamente sabiendo que esa noche tenía una presentación y tenía que ir, aunque no quisiera. Salió sintiendo el frío penetrarle los huesos, la nieve cubría las calles y él lo odiaba, lo detestaba, nunca antes la nieve había significado algo tan molesto para él, puesto que, teniendo una casa, una habitación y una cómoda cama, el frío nunca había sido un problema para él. Ahora no, ya no tenía un techo, así que la nieve se había vuelto una total y completa mierda.

Le tomó exactamente diez minutos en bus para llegar con casi media hora de tardanza, los chicos estaban ahí con todo listo y hablando entre sí de manera muy animada. Cuando lo vieron, el rizado recibió una oleada de llamadas entusiastas para que se una a la conversación.

—Pendejo, ¿dónde mierda estabas? Creíamos que no vendrías—

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó él de manera despreocupada

—Nos han dicho que hay unos tipos que están buscando bandas. Esta noche debemos tocar lo mejor que tenemos—

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a las botellas de cerveza en el piso, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tomar una, el líder de la banda lo jaló del brazo. El rizado no pudo evitar sentir eso como una especie de agresión.

—Hablamos en serio, Sherlock, sé que te importa una mierda, pero nosotros queremos esto más que a nada, ¿entiendes? —

Observó el rostro de su compañero con atención y sonrió de lado.

_A menos que los productores presentes quieran el mismo sonido y la misma mierda de siempre, la oportunidad de esta banda es jodidamente pequeña. Con integrantes tan jodidos en adicciones, nadie perdería el tiempo con nosotros._

—Me importa— respondió Sherlock —Necesito el maldito dinero—

Se miraron en silencio por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos se quitó la mirada.

—Si van a decirse sus mierdas, lo harán luego de tocar, ya debemos empezar— dijo el bajista

Sherlock no estaba interesado en esa oportunidad, pero tampoco echaría a perder la presentación, además, él tocaba mejor que todos ellos juntos, así que esa noche no tendría que ser diferente.

—La hacemos esta noche, ¿qué dices, Sherlock? — le preguntó el baterista al pasar por su lado

—Yo toco de puta madre— contestó Sherlock mientras se colocaba la guitarra —ustedes son los que cagan todo—

El chico rió ante el comentario, aunque no notó que el rizado no había sido para nada sarcástico.

—Tocaremos lo que ensayamos, pero arrancamos con Unknow—

El rizado y el resto de la banda asintió en silencio y se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares para empezar a tocar. Eran los últimos en presentarse esa noche, así que las bandas anteriores pudieron haber hecho un buen trabajo en el escenario, eso hacía que los chicos estén algo nerviosos. A Sherlock eso no le importaba mucho, él solo quería tocar y desconectarse de todo por las horas que tenían.

Era fácil para él desaparecer y sentir la música, se movía en su espacio siempre agachado y casi siempre con los ojos cerrados. Se acercaba al baterista de vez en cuando para sentir la música en todo su cuerpo. Amaba sentir su pecho vibrar ante los fuertes sonidos a su alrededor. Era muy liberador para él.

Recibió una botella de cerveza cuando tomaron un pequeño break antes de continuar y afinó la guitarra para la siguiente canción, mientras que los demás chicos comentaban que no podían evitar sentirse nerviosos por saber de la presencia de productores esa noche. Sherlock no se preocupó en participar de la conversación, a esas alturas, él ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué querer hacer más adelante con su vida.

—Tengo una de calidad, Sherlock, no desaparezcas cuando terminemos—

El baterista se había acercado a él para susurrarle durante su pequeño break.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó el rizado

—Coca. De las buenas. La probé ayer—

— ¿Para aspirar? —

Sherlock recibió un asentimiento muy entusiasta, lo que le hizo sonreír inmediatamente. Esa idea le gustaba, no estaría mal otra noche de excesos.

—Después pueden culear, idiotas, tenemos que seguir tocando—

La voz del cantante y líder de la banda los interrumpió para luego volver a sus lugares en el escenario.

Entonces así pasaron las horas de brillo, las dichosas horas para impresionar a los o el productor presente esa noche. Sherlock sabía que los productores no perderían su tiempo invirtiendo en chicos que, claramente, estaban en adicciones; sin embargo, se recordaba a sí mismo que abrir la boca significaría que lo echen de la banda y, joder, en serio necesitaba el maldito dinero.

Cuando su presentación finalmente terminó, los chicos (excepto el cantante, quien fue el que se encargó de averiguar si la presentación había sido bien recibida) dejaron los instrumentos y bajaron del escenario para luego dirigirse a esa especie de camerino improvisado que tenían para las bandas que tocaban en el local.

El baterista no demoró en repartir la droga, al final de cuentas, era un momento para celebrar.

—Cuando cobre mi primer cheque, yo mismo empezaré a fabricar esta mierda—

— ¿Te vas a dedicar a vender drogas? —

— No, imbécil, fabricarlas para mí, ¿para qué mierda las voy a vender si puedo tenerlas para mí? —

La conversación entre los chicos empezó mientras cada uno iba probando su pequeña porción de aquel polvo blanco. Sherlock sonreía de lado divertido ante las estupideces de sus compañeros, estaba algo ebrio, tal vez por eso los toleraba más de lo normal. El cantante se unió a ellos al poco rato, Sherlock no le prestó atención a lo que decía, solo permanecía en silencio esperando a que sea su turno para aspirar, no había apuro, tenía toda la noche.

—Vamos, Sherlock, tú se lo calentabas a Jim Moriarty, de seguro que te daba de las buenas y gratis, así que me dirás si esta de verdad es pura—

—De acuerdo— dijo Sherlock para luego agacharse a aspirar

Sherlock ya había probado esa droga antes, aunque la prefería consumir inyectándosela, era mucho más cómodo que aspirarla, porque luego tenía que soportar la irritación en su nariz.

Efectivamente, era pura, de las buenas, la pudo sentir de inmediato cuando levantó la cabeza.

—Mierda... — susurró Sherlock con una sonrisa

—No siento... no siento la mitad de mi cara—

Dijo el bajista con una expresión que rozaba entre la sorpresa y el pánico, por lo que todos empezaron a reír.

—Esta mierda es... —

— ¿Y este quién es? — Sherlock fue interrumpido

Sherlock volteó de inmediato y entonces sintió un bajón que fue casi doloroso. Ahí estaba John Watson mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Sintió vergüenza, sintió molestia, sintió de todo en esos momentos. Si quería ser sincero, John era la última persona que quería ver mientras se encontraba drogado. Los recuerdos vinieron a él de inmediato, esa maldita noche en la que John lo había golpeado y rechazado como un maldito perro.

Sherlock no se olvidaría de eso nunca.

—Yo... quiero hablar con Sherlock—

— ¿Quién es? — le preguntó el cantante

—Soy... —

—Nadie importante— Sherlock interrumpió a John

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, pero uno que no duró mucho...

—No siento la cara—

—Esta mierda es pura—

Dos chicos de la banda no prestaron tanta atención a la situación, especialmente porque los efectos de las drogas ya estaban haciendo un efecto más fuerte en ellos.

—Sherlock, quiero hablar a solas contigo— John insistió

—Lárgate de aquí, no me jodas—

Sherlock no estaba humor para John en esos momentos, no quería escuchar más mentiras y no quería deprimirse con drogas, esa era una combinación jodidamente peligrosa para él.

Volteó y empezó a acomodar un poco de polvo en la mesa con la intención de hacer otra jalada.

—Sherlock... será solo un minuto—

Escuchó la voz de John, pero no hizo caso, el vocalista también lo ignoraba, incluso se acercó un poco para comentarle que esa droga era de un tipo que había trabajado para Moriarty y había podido guardar algo de Cocaína para venderlas por su cuenta. Ambos ignoraban a John.

—Al final de cuentas, que atraparan al hijo de puta resultó beneficioso para algunos—

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida.

—Sherlock, quiero hablar contigo—

La voz de John esta vez resonó en el lugar y ciertamente resultó molesta. Sherlock prefirió seguir ignorándolo, pero su compañero no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo ni tolerarlo.

— ¿Buscas problemas? — dijo uno de los chicos

—No es tu problema, solo quiero hablar con él un segundo— respondió John

—Te dijo que te largarás y por tu bien te digo que lo hagas—

— ¿Me estás amenazando? —

Todos voltearon a verlo, menos Sherlock, él prefirió seguir dándole la espalda a John, pero no podía evitar tensarse sabiendo que los chicos de la banda podrían darle una buena paliza al idiota de John Watson por ser tan insistente y malditamente molesto.

—Estás en el lugar equivocado, amigo, con tu abrigo y tu ridícula bufanda solo das ganas de molerte a golpes—

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no lo intentas? —

Entonces Sherlock se alarmó, ¿de verdad John estaba pensando en pelear?, volteó de inmediato y John lo miró por un par de segundos para luego volver a mirar a su compañero quien se levantó de inmediato. "Te lo advertí" dijo amenazante y Sherlock sabía lo que eso significaba. Esa no sería una pelea de puño a puño, su compañero tenía una navaja y sabía perfectamente cómo usarla.

—De acuerdo, basta— Sherlock se levantó de repente —Nos costó mucho conseguir las malditas presentaciones aquí, ¿en serio piensas joderlo con una pelea? —

Esa era una buena excusa para detener la pelea.

—No me tomaría tanto tiempo abrirle el cuello a este imbécil—

—Claro, ¿y luego qué, idiota? — intervino el baterista —Deja que Sherlock se encargue, es su maldito problema—

Bien, que alguien lo apoyara hizo que el vocalista se detenga y lo considerara por un segundo, segundo que Sherlock aprovechó para sacar al rubio de ahí. Él mismo debía mandarlo al demonio.

—Ven— le dijo cuando pasó por su lado

Escuchó las amenazantes palabras de su compañero, pero no hizo caso, mientras que John no siga el juego, podría sacarlo de ahí sin problemas. Escuchaba los pasos de John seguirlo hasta que salieron por la puerta y la música, ahora de los parlantes del lugar, los rodearon por completo.

Salió fuera del local y caminó hasta la esquina de la calle donde finalmente volteó para encararlo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó

—Creo que... creo que es algo obvio, ¿verdad? —

Sherlock lo observó... claro que era obvio, pero el rizado no le daría explicación al hijo de puta que se burló de él.

—No tengo que explicarte nada— respondió —No me interesó aclarárselo a los medios, menos lo haría contigo—

Vio a John sonreír divertido y luego bajar la mirada por unos segundos.

—Tendrás que olvidar tu orgullo conmigo, Sherlock, yo no soy cualquier persona. Sabes que más que nadie merezco una explicación—

Sherlock no pudo evitar responder de la misma manera, era indignante que John se sintiera en el derecho de exigirle explicaciones cuando había sido el mismo John quien le pidió que se aleje.

—Solo fui tu maldito revolcón homosexual ¿qué tan importante tiene eso ahora para que me pidas explicaciones? —

—Mira, Sherlock, todo lo que dije esa noche... —

Oh, no, esa actitud le decía que John estaba preparando una larga conversación con él y definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo. Mierda, sería capaz de golpearlo si comenzaba con algún sermón.

—No me hagas perder el tiempo, ¿qué es lo que quieres? — interrumpió el rizado

Tuvo la mirada de John por unos segundos, parecía una mirada de reproche y molestia.

— ¿Perder tu tiempo? Estabas aspirando cocaína cuando te interrumpí, creo que estabas perdiendo el tiempo de igual manera—

Sonrió, Sherlock no pudo evitar divertirse con las ridículas palabras de John.

—Pensaba inyectarme heroína luego, así que sí, estás haciéndome perder el tiempo— dijo de manera sarcástica

— ¿Es así como funciona? ¿Tu maravillosa mente no tiene mejor idea que drogarse cuando las cosas no salen como lo planeas? —

Sherlock lo miró a los ojos seriamente, _"cuando las cosas no salen como lo planeabas",_ Sherlock sabía exactamente a qué se refería. John no podría ser más basura tocando el tema de manera tan fácil, como si no fuese ya lo suficientemente doloroso.

— ¿Y cuál se supone que era mi plan? — Sherlock se acercó de manera amenazante, en serio lo golpearía, la droga en sus venas lo ayudarían a no tener remordimiento de eso si lo hacía

—Eso deberías respondérmelo tú, ¿a qué jugabas conmigo? —

—Tal vez no el mismo juego que el tuyo, John Watson, es claro que teníamos ideas totalmente diferentes sobre nosotros—

—Mentí—

Sherlock frunció el ceño levemente no entendiendo a qué se refería su ex novio.

—Mentí en la mayoría de cosas que dije esa noche y no, yo no jugaba a nada contigo—

Un haz de luz atravesó su pecho al escuchar eso... pero entonces, así como de pronto lo sintió, también desapareció.

John mentía, estaba seguro que podría estar burlándose de él otra vez.

—Yo... yo lo único que hice fue protegerme. Tú me habías mentido y yo me sentía ridículo, imbécil y no quería demostrarte eso, solo quería que... — John respiró hondo y cerró los ojos —solo quería que pensaras que, a pesar de haberme engañado, yo no me sentía herido por eso—

John abrió sus ojos lo miró esperando una respuesta. Sherlock no dejó que sus sentimientos volvieran a reinar en él, no quería volver a caer en eso.

Su cabeza empezó a trabajar y fue tan sencillo concluir que John mentía, otra maldita mentira, una tan obvia... Sherlock lo había visto con su novio, era claro que nada de lo sucedido le había afectado, puesto que no tuvo problemas en reemplazado con otro maldito marica.

—Entonces supongo que debo felicitarte— contestó serio

— ¿Qué? —

—Te engañé, sufriste, te defendiste y lo superaste—

—Yo lo superé, pero no de la manera... —

—Tu relación se ve muy bien, John, espero que tu práctica conmigo haya sido de ayuda—

John quiso responder, pero empezó a balbucear sonidos inteligibles, Sherlock sintió una punzada de dolor al reconfirmar que había pillado la mentira de John y ahora el rubio no sabía cómo defenderse. Maldita sea, ¿qué era lo que quería de él? ¿por qué no lo dejaba en paz de una vez?

Sherlock no quería que los sentimientos se apoderaban de él, pero en esos momentos, una oleada de indignación y dolor lo invadió. Apretó los labios y sintió su corazón acelerarse en un segundo. Si John quería explicaciones, pues bien, le daría una explicación para que se vaya a la puta mierda de una vez y lo deje esta vez para siempre.

—Fuiste todo para mí, John Watson, formé algo especial y verdadero contigo, algo de lo cual no tenía ningún maldito conocimiento, pero lo hice, lo intenté. No me importó nada más, me sentía bien solo contigo, todo tenía un maldito sentido cuando creía que lo que tú sentías era igual de verdadero que el mío, pero a lo primero que viste saliste huyendo como un cobarde, y ahora aquí estás, exigiéndome explicaciones— Sherlock sonrió sintiendo lástima de él mismo por ser tan ingenuo — ¿No fui lo que tú esperabas?, pues bien, estamos a mano, tú tampoco lo fuiste para mí después de todo. Si mentiste o no aquella noche, eso ya no es importante para mi ahora, así que puedes irte a la mierda, no tengo ningún puto interés en lo que tengas que decirme—

Sherlock volteó dispuesto a irse, volvería con los chicos de la banda después, necesitaba estar solo en ese momento, solo hasta que su cuerpo le pida otra dosis porque estaba seguro que necesitaría más para no pensar en ese encuentro con John.

Pero cuando dio el segundo paso, sintió la mano de John tomarlo por el brazo para detenerlo... ese toque lo paralizó, no supo por qué, pero no se atrevía a voltear a ver aquellos ojos azules.

—Aún me amas— dijo John —Lo vi en tu mirada esa noche cuando te atropellaron—

Sherlock cerró los ojos, sí, aún lo amaba, aún sentía que moría por él a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

—Yo te amo y me importa una mierda que no me creas, aún lo hago. Si tengo una relación ahora es porque estaba desesperado por sacarte de mi cabeza—

El rizado abrió los ojos cuando sintió ser jalado para que se mirasen frente a frente, Sherlock apretó ligeramente los labios obligándose a no delatar ni un tipo de emoción en él.

—Fui un maldito cobarde, siempre salgo huyendo, como esa vez que me besaste, ¿recuerdas? Pero esta vez no lo estoy siendo, Sherlock, esta vez quiero enfrentarme a lo que temí de ti y si tanto... mierda—John respiró hondo —Si tanto gritas tu inocencia, entonces dime que lo me mostraron tiene una explicación, que lo que vi... —

—No tengo porqué demostrarte mi... —

— ¡Lo harás, maldita sea! Si no lo haces, Sherlock... por Dios, si no lo haces, me voy a volver loco—

—Me importa una puta mierda como te sientas, es claro que es fácil engañarte con cualquier estupidez que se te presente— respondió casi sin pensarlo

Sherlock fue sorprendido por John cuando este lo tomó de la chaqueta fuertemente y lo atrajo a él rápidamente, el rizado le tomó las manos queriendo liberarse, pero no lo hizo, solo se quedó ahí mirando esos ojos a esa corta distancia.

—Las malditas pruebas son reales, lo que vi fue real y si fueron manipuladas me vas a explicar por qué— susurró entre dientes el rubio

¿Cuáles habían sido aquellas dichosas pruebas que Jim Moriarty había fabricado como para lograr convencer a John que lo había engañado?... si habían sido lo suficientemente "reales" para engañar a John y a la policía, ¿eso quería decir que John realmente lo... amaba?

Su mente estaba dando vueltas, las ideas revoloteaban violentamente en su cabeza, tan rápido que le era imposible analizarlas, no podía obtener una conclusión. No podía, maldita sea, la sola idea de que John lo amara lo estaba desmoronando, lo emocionaba, pero a la vez lo aterraba, le daba miedo volver a caer en otra mentira y si eso ocurría él no podría soportarlo otra vez.

— ¡Sherlock! —

Una voz se escuchó a unos metros interrumpiéndolos de repente, los chicos de la banda habían salido y al ver a John sosteniéndolo así, era claro que se acercarían para darle una paliza, por lo que Sherlock reaccionó al instante empujando al rubio justo cuando los chicos se acercaban a ellos.

—No vuelvas a buscarme o te devolveré los golpes de esa noche—

Dijo el rizado de manera amenazante, para luego acercarse a sus compañeros.

—Vámonos, no quiero saber más de ese hijo de puta esta noche— dijo él

—Si te golpeó, podemos... —

—No seas estúpido, es un maldito enano, le partiría la cara de una bofetada y él nunca podría hacer algo para defenderse. Vámonos—

Los chicos no protestaron, solo miraron por última vez a John y empezaron a seguirlo.

— ¡Calle Caldwell, Sherlock! ¡Caldwell 426! —

Sherlock escuchó gritar a John y le tomó un segundo comprenderlo. Sabía que John ya no vivía en casa de sus padres, así que era más que seguro que le había dado su dirección actual.

Él no volteó, solo metió sus manos a los bolsillos para protegerlos del frío y siguió caminando entre los comentarios amenazadores de sus compañeros para con John.

* * *

_Calle Caldwell 426. John necesita una explicación. ¿Qué clase pruebas? ¿cuáles? ¿cuáles? ¿cuáles? Aún me ama, aún lo hace... Caldwell 426, Caldwell 426, calle Caldwell 426..._

Su cabeza estaba por estallar, drogarse y tomar no había ayudado; lo había empeorado todo. Sherlock golpea su frente contra la pared apropósito para apoyarse e intentar calmar el remolino de pensamientos, ideas y voces dentro de su cabeza.

Traía una botella de cerveza en la mano y había estado caminando por las calles por un buen rato, mientras constantemente perdía el equilibrio. Tenía un rumbo, una dirección en mente e iba a pie como para darse tiempo de arrepentirse en el camino.

Se había prometido que todo había acabado, pero sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes y demandantes que era fácil sentir que cambiaba de opinión cuando había una pequeña esperanza de arreglar todo el problema con John Watson. Por eso, cuando un taxi apareció en el camino, su mano se alzó para detenerlo y en treinta minutos, Sherlock bajaba una calle antes de la dirección que le había dado John.

Caminó despacio y se arrepintió de no haber comprado otra botella antes de subir al taxi, pues la que tenía la había consumido durante el camino. Cuando estaba a unos metros, lograba ver por la ventana que la luz estaba encendida y se juró a sí mismo que si el hijo de puta del novio de John estaba ahí, se encargaría de volarle todos los dientes a puros puñetes.

Oh, sí, de seguro que estaba ahí y sería un buen momento para entrar a dar unos buenos golpes.

— ¡John! — Gritó mientras golpeaba con furia la puerta — ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Abre, John! ¡Ahora! —

Pasaron un par de segundos que al rizado le parecieron eternos. Así que, cuando la puerta se abrió, sin perder el tiempo, entró casi atropellando al rubio en el camino.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está ese hijo de las mil putas? —

— ¿Sherlock?... ¿estás ebrio? —

El rizado frunció el ceño enojado, oh, no estaba de humor para aguantar las estupideces de la gente.

— ¿Qué no me ves? ¿Por qué mierda preguntas algo obvio? ¡¿Por qué los idiotas tienen que preguntar lo obvio?! —

Miró a su al rededor rápidamente, no quería que el imbécil del novio de John se escapase de repente.

— ¿Dónde está? —

— ¿Dónde está quién, Sherlock? —

Sherlock lo miró directamente a los ojos, o al menos eso intentaba.

—Tu novio, ¿dónde está ese mal nacido? No lo escondas, John, porque juro que le irá peor—

— ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué lo estás...? Sherlock, joder, te vas a caer, siéntate ¿de acuerdo? —

El rizado sintió ser tomado del brazo, por lo que no dudó en zafarse del agarre jalando su brazo con fuerza, pero estaba ebrio y medir sus movimientos no era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, así que su torpe reacción hizo que John recibiera un sonoro y fuerte golpe en el rostro, como si fuese una cachetada.

Sherlock se tardó un segundo en entender lo que pasó, pero al hacerlo, no pudo evitar sonreír divertido ante eso.

—Sherlock...— el rizado pudo reconocer la molestia de John en su tono de voz — ¿Puedes sentarte de una vez? —

—No, no, yo... ¿dónde está...? —

—No está aquí, Sherlock— lo interrumpió el rubio

Sherlock frunció el ceño dándole una nueva mirada al pequeño departamento, tal vez era por el alcohol, pero no creía en las palabras de John.

—No me mientas, él está aquí, ¿verdad? — se acercó unos pasos —Voy a golpear a ese hijo de puta, aunque lo defiendas—

Cuando John se cruzó de brazos y lo miró en silencio por unos segundos, Sherlock pudo darse cuenta de que sus palabras no estaban siendo tomadas en serio.

— ¿Y por qué se supone que lo golpearás? —

—Eso a ti no te importa— respondió Sherlock con molestia

—Oh, claro que me interesa. Has venido a mi departamento a destrozar todo—

Sherlock emitió una burlona risa ante esas palabras.

— ¿A esto le llamas departamento? Yo duermo en la calle todas las malditas noches y es mejor que esto—

Sherlock sintió un mareo repentino que le obligó a cerrar los ojos y su estómago empezó a quejarse.

— ¿Sherlock? —

Sherlock sintió que John lo tomó suavemente de los brazos, como para asegurarse de que no se cayera, a lo que el rizado no dudó en reaccionar agresivamente otra vez, pero esta vez sí fue consciente de sus actos y empujó a John con la suficiente fuerza como para alejarlo casi un metro de distancia.

— ¡No me toques! — dijo molesto —No soy el mismo imbécil que conociste—

—El imbécil que conocí me prometió no volver a drogarse—

El rizado no pudo evitar sonreír divertido, las palabras de John le parecían tan estúpidas. Después de haberle mentido ¿cómo era capaz de reclamarle por no cumplir su promesa?

—Consumo cocaína, heroína y otras mierdas más, además amo la marihuana, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? —

—Crees que esto es un juego, ¿verdad? Crees que las drogas no te harán daño, que serás un maldito rebelde sobreviviente cuando cumplas 50 años—

Ver la expresión de indignación en el rostro de John le hizo recordar a aquellas veces en las que seducirlo significaba una hermosa mirada enojada por parte del rubio... pero no dejó que sus sentimientos lo invadieran nuevamente, no quería volver a ser débil con él otra vez.

—No hables idioteces, con todo lo que consumo no pasaré de esta Navidad— Sherlock sonrió de sus propias palabras —Así que vengo a sacarle la mierda al hijo de la gran puta de tu novio por haberse acostado contigo—

Sherlock no era bueno leyendo los significados de las expresiones en los rostros de las personas, mucho menos estando en ese estado, así que no supo exactamente qué pensar cuando los ojos de John evitaron los suyos.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar que era simple vergüenza. John se había acostado con su novio y le daba vergüenza admitirlo.

—Eres patético, John— dijo sintiendo todo el recelo acumulado envolverlo de repente —Eres tan... imbécil—

La mirada de John se volvió dura, o al menos eso podía apreciar, el alcohol no lo dejaba ver bien del todo.

—Mide tus palabras, Sherlock—

— ¿Te ofendo, John? — el rizado dio un paso más hasta que su rostro quedó muy cerca del rubio —Sigues siendo la maldita niñita cobarde que conocí, ¿verdad? Deberías advertirle a ese imbécil que tiene a un cobarde como novio, que ni siquiera le dará el culo por miedo—

Sherlock realmente odiaba que sus emociones se juntaran en él, realmente despreciaba sentirse abrumado por eso, pero en ese momento se dejó llevar por todo porque sentía que debía hacerlo. Porque sentía que explotaría si no decía absolutamente todo lo que pensaba en ese instante.

Odiaba tanto a John por hacerle daño, lo odiaba tanto por traicionarlo y, especialmente, por seguir amándolo.

—Ojalá nunca hubiese subido a ese bus— susurró entre dientes —Ojalá nunca te hubieses cruzado en mi maldito camino, John Watson. Solo resultaste una maldita mierda en mi vida, una maldita porquería que me... —

— ¡Basta! —

John lo interrumpió con un grito, Sherlock sintió su cabeza retumbar cuando la fuerte voz del rubio se escuchó. Luego, sin que el rizado pudiese reaccionar, John lo tomaba de la chaqueta y lo empujaba contra la pared haciendo que su cabeza se golpease con ella.

—El único hijo de puta aquí eres tú, Sherlock— le dijo de manera agresiva —Ya olvidaste quién acosó a quién cuando te enteraste que estábamos en la misma universidad, ¿verdad? —

Sherlock intentó zafarse del agarre, pero solo hacía que John hiciera más presión sobre él y sus puños.

—Tú me enamoraste y ahora me echas la culpa de esta relación fallida. Dime, Sherlock... — el rizado sintió tan cerca el rostro de John, que sintió su aliento a café chocando en su rostro — ¿Quién es el maldito que cometió todos esos errores que ahora lo atormentan? ¿Quién es el hijo de puta que se droga para olvidar todas esas mierdas que lo persiguen? —

Sherlock sintió una punzada de culpa con esas palabras, Víctor Trevor vino a su mente en ese instante.

—Cállate, mierda— respondió de manera agresiva, luchando contra sí mismo para no llorar

— ¡No me voy a callar! — gritó John —Viniste aquí a joderme la noche, Sherlock, así que te la voy a arruinar yo también—

El rizado no supo cómo, pero de repente, se vio cayendo al suelo sin que pudiera evitarlo. Cuando intentó pararse, sintió los fuertes brazos de John rodear su cuerpo por debajo de los brazos y ser arrastrado sin esfuerzo. Sherlock intentó zafarse, pero debía admitir que la falta de comida en él había disminuido su fuerza hace ya bastante tiempo.

— ¡Suéltame! — gritó con furia

No obtuvo respuesta, más que volver a ser alzado con fuerza nuevamente para, claramente, ser introducido a la tina apenas habían entrado al baño. Alzó sus brazos intentando dar puños que solo dieron al aire. Fue cuando su pie resbaló y cayó de rodilla en la tina, llevándose consigo la cortina.

— ¡Quédate quieto, maldita sea! —

Sherlock sintió desesperarse, la cortina lo había rodeado y él en su intento de quitarla, parecía enredarla más.

— ¡Te voy a sacar la mierda, John Watson! — gritó furioso

Pero cuando intentó ponerse de pie para sacarse esa maldita cortina de encima y aventarse a John a puño limpio, el agua fría lo sorprendió de repente haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Respiró hondo por el repentino frío e instintivamente intentó salir de la tina.

— ¡Ahh! — Sherlock gritó desesperado

— ¡No te muevas! ¡No te muevas, Sherlock o te irá peor! —

— ¡Déjame! ¡No...! ¡Ahhh! —

El agua estaba jodidamente fría y John se encargaba de mantenerlo bajo ella sin importarle nada.

— ¡John! — gritó finalmente cuando pudo sacarse la cortina de encima — ¡Está fría! ¡Déjame...! —

John lo volvió a empujar metiendo su cabeza debajo del agua malditamente helada.

— ¡No...! ¡Basta! —

Entonces pudo tomar la ropa de John fuertemente y lo jaló hacia él inmediatamente, el rubio hizo contrapeso por lo que de esa manera pudo salir de debajo del chorro de agua helada. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus fuerzas quedaron reducidas a lo suficiente como para sostenerlo tal y cual como había quedado: de pie, pero recostado en el pecho de John, respirando rápidamente tratando de recuperarse mientras traía los ojos cerrados.

Unos momentos después, Sherlock no estuvo seguro cuánto, el agua volvió a escucharse y él se espantó de inmediato intentando salir de la ducha, pero nuevamente los brazos de John se lo impidieron.

— ¡Es agua tibia, Sherlock, tranquilo! —

Dijo John al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba con su cuerpo hacia el agua.

Sí, estaba tibia y Sherlock sintió su cuerpo relajarse de manera inmediata ante esa sensación de calidez rodeando su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento, no había sentido eso en tanto tiempo.

Sintió ser tomado de los brazos y gentilmente empujado con la intención de sentarlo en la tina, Sherlock no supo exactamente porqué, pero se asustó e intentó tomar a John como intentando defenderse.

— ¡Shh! Tranquilo, tranquilo—

La voz del rubio se escuchó reconfortante, Sherlock casi no podía verlo de manera nítida debido a su estado, pero distinguía un gesto pacífico el rostro de John.

Finalmente se sentó en la tina y John cerró la llave, Sherlock ya no se sentía de ánimos para seguir con la discusión inicial, además, sus fuerzas ya no le responderían como debe ser si lo intentase.

—Vamos a quitarte esto—

Sherlock fue desojado de su chaqueta de cuero y él solo se dejaba hacer. Un ligero sueño ya empezaba a apoderarse de él.

—Te voy a dar un baño de agua tibia, ¿de acuerdo? —

Vio el rostro de John por unos segundos y su mente se puso en blanco, no supo qué responder siquiera, lo único que sabía era de que ya era hora de bajar la guardia, el enojo, el resentimiento y todas las malditas mierdas restantes. Quería echarse en una cama y dormir, estando con John sabía que haría eso.

Su camiseta fue sacada fácilmente, pero necesitó la ayuda de John para poder volver a pararse y así dejar que el mismo rubio le quitase tanto el pantalón como la ropa interior. Claro, se encargó de quitarle sus sucias zapatillas antes de eso. Luego, John tapó la tina y volvió a abrir la llave, el agua caliente empezó a caer sobre Sherlock nuevamente.

Respiró hondo al sentir el suave masaje de los dedos de John cuando este hacía espuma en sus rizos con el shampoo. Después, la esponja pasaba suavemente sobre la piel de su espalda, sus brazos, sus piernas. Sherlock estuvo casi todo el tiempo con los ojos cerrados, solo los mantuvo abiertos cuando John le alzó el rostro suavemente para pasar la esponja por su cuello.

El rizado veía borroso, pero podía apreciar muy bien la pequeña sonrisa del rubio, no pronunció ninguna palabra, ni siquiera cuando John se acercó y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Ese momento se sentía tan bien y tan íntimo, que prácticamente olvidó cómo había terminado en una tina de baño en primer lugar.

—Toma, encárgate de eso tú—

Vio a John cerrar la llave, la tina ya estaba con suficiente agua, luego recibió el jabón en sus manos. No lo entendió al principio, pero después de darse cuenta que lo único que faltaba lavar eran sus genitales, Sherlock sintió sonrojarse un poco (un poco tonto dado a que ya habían estado juntos antes).

—Pondré agua a hervir para que tomes algo caliente—

Dicho eso, John se levantó, se secó las manos, tomó la ropa y salió del baño _—No te levantes, espérame—_ dijo justo antes de cerrar la puerta, dejándolo solo por un rato.

Miró alrededor del baño por unos segundos hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los embaces encima de la tina. No pudo distinguir bien los detalles, pero apreció dos tipos de shampoo y otro jabón más... no tardó en entender que el novio de John pasaba bastante tiempo en ese departamento. Le dolió saberlo, no podía negarlo, pero decidió ignorarlo y terminar de asearse solo.

Cuando terminó estiró sus largas piernas mientras se hundía en el agua hasta el cuello, el agua tibia se sentía tan bien, no sabía lo mucho que había extrañado eso, pues luego de vivir en la calle por tanto tiempo, estar ahí era prácticamente un lujo. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos relajarse con mucho agradecimiento.

Así estuvo en silencio hasta que John volvió a entrar, traía una toalla en el brazo, algunas prendas más y se había cambiado de camiseta. Sherlock se volvió a sentar.

—No te hundas en el agua, está muy sucia. Ven, párate—

John lo tomó de sus brazos y así pudo pararse sin tropezarse.

—Mira lo sucio que estabas, el agua está oscura, Sherlock—

Sherlock se sintió algo avergonzado por eso, así que no respondió y dejó que John enjuagara su cuerpo con el agua tibia luego de que este destapara la tina para dejar correr el agua sucia. Las manos de John pasaban gentilmente por su cuerpo, sobando su piel con esmero mientras él sentía un calor en su pecho que lo hacía sentir tan bien, seguro y querido.

Sherlcok odiaba saber que no podía evitar amar todo lo que provenía de John. Por más que se lo haya prohibido, sus sentimientos eran tercos y surgían cuando más necesitaba alejarlos.

El rizado había permanecido con los ojos cerrados casi todo el rato, sentía el sueño apoderarse de él bastante rápido. El agua dejó de correr, Sherlock obligó a sus párpados a abrirse y su mirada coincidió con los ojos azules del rubio, este lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa por lo que no pudo evitar quitar su mirada. No por vergüenza, sino que cierta parte de su orgullo se negaba a ceder completamente.

Una toalla fue colocada en su cabeza para luego sobar suavemente sus cabellos, Sherlock sentía que caería dormido en cualquier momento, era como un masaje para él después de tanta tensión acumulada.

—Ven— dijo John —Tengo ropa que puede quedarte—

Sherlock salió de la tina con cuidado, apoyándose y confiando que John lo sostenía con suficiente firmeza por si resbalaba. Su equilibrio no estaba bien del todo todavía. Secó el resto de su cuerpo y luego una camiseta blanca fue colocada en él.

—No te daré ropa interior y de la tuya no quiero hablar ¿de acuerdo? —

Sherlock sonrió de manera divertida, era vergonzoso, pero el tono de voz de John había sonado lo suficientemente gracioso como para no sonrojarse por eso.

— ¿Crees que puedes ponerte el pantalón tú solo? —

Sherlock tomó la prenda entre sus manos y, por supuesto, la talla de ese pantalón no era la de John, era obvio que le pertenecía del idiota de su novio. Por un momento consideró en rechazar la oferta, pero andar sin ropa interior tampoco era algo que quería.

Se apoyó en el lavamanos y empezó a ponérselo en silencio, mientras John secaba el piso. Se sentía casi cotidiano y normal ese pequeño momento que Sherlock pensó que, si un día hubiese vivido con el rubio, tal vez hubiera sido bastante sencillo.

— ¿Estás listo? — John se secaba las manos con una toalla —Ya debió haber hervido el agua, te daré un café bien cargado—

—No... no es necesario— respondió Sherlock aun recostado en el lavamanos

—Oh, claro que sí—

El rizado sintió las fuertes manos de John tomarlo de los brazos para ser guiado hasta la mesa. El departamento en sí (o algo parecido) era tan pequeña que John prácticamente no tenía una sala, solo era un espacio donde la cocina y el dormitorio estaban separados por unos muebles y la pequeña mesa.

—Toma, luego irás a dormir—

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había tomado otra cosa que no sea cerveza? Sherlock sintió cierta impaciencia por sentir el sabor del café cuando el olor de la misma le llegó al rostro.

—Imagino que no has estado en una cama decente desde hace tiempo—

La voz de John se sintió suave y las manos del mismo empezaron a acariciar sus rizos aún algo húmedos, Sherlock se sintió tentado de abrazarlo y estrujarlo contra su pecho. John estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir su calor. Entonces, como si supiera lo que sentía, sintió la mano de John descender por su cuello y terminar en su hombro para así atraerlo hasta su pecho en un pequeño abrazo.

El corazón de Sherlock se regocijó y la tentación creció en él, pero cuando consideró en corresponder el gesto, sus ojos se posaron en, coincidentemente, un uniforme militar cuidadosamente doblado encima de uno de los muebles al lado de la cama. No había probabilidades de que sea de John, no había motivo ni mucho menos alguna excusa en esa época del año para un uniforme militar, así que la conclusión era obvia, el novio de John era un militar en servicio.

Se sintió herido y reaccionó ante ello como lo haría un niño, alejándose del abrazo inmediatamente. Tomó la taza con café y empezó a tomar.

El cuerpo de John siguió cerca de él por un momento más, luego simplemente se alejó en silencio. Sherlock decidió ignorar ese pequeño sentimiento de culpa que sintió en el pecho.

—Supongo que lo único que le impide mudarse aquí es el hecho de este lugar es una ratonera—

El rizado soltó las palabras casi sin pensarlo luego de tomar un poco del café, diría que se sentiría mal por ello, pero dado a las circunstancias y a su afán de ignorar los sentimientos que afloraban en él, Sherlock sentía la necesidad (y en el derecho) de joderle un poco, aunque lo esté ayudando.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó John

Sherlock rodó los ojos y bebió un poco más.

—Parece que hablas estupideces cuando estás ebrio—

—Imbécil— susurró Sherlock, pero no fue lo suficientemente bajo

—Oye, estás sin ropa y afuera está nevando, no te conviene joderme ahora, los sabes ¿verdad? —

—No te atreverías a echarme—

Un sonoro suspiro con clara molestia se escuchó y Sherlock sonrió de lado por ello mientras escondía su rostro detrás de la taza.

—Me sorprende que no hayas recogido perros de la calle—

—Bueno, ya empecé conti... —

—Oh, es verdad— dijo con sarcasmo el rizado e interrumpiendo a John —Sí lo haces y empezaste con el imbécil de tu novio—

No podía ver con claridad los detalles de la mirada de John, pero podía notar el enojo en él y eso, aunque sonara estúpido, era satisfactorio. Lo quería joder, lo quería molestar... porque lo había cambiado por un idiota, un estúpido militar.

—Ya basta, Sherlock— la voz de John sonó firme y grave —Pude haberte devuelto a la calle a patadas, pero... —

—Pero no pudiste contigo mismo— volvió a interrumpir —Me bañaste, me acogiste como a un maldito perro y me diste la maldita camiseta de tu novio. Yo no pedí tu estúpida ayuda en primer lugar— Sherlock golpeó la mesa depositando la taza con ligera fuerza, haciendo que un poco de café se derramara —Necesitas ser gentil y ayudar a los demás porque no pudiste lograrlo en tu casa. Dime John, ¿qué problemas tenía él? ¿no encontraba el amor y llegaste tú y lo ayudaste a conocerse a sí mismo? —

Mycroft tenía razón, sus sentimientos eran intensos y difíciles de manejar y eso le hacía tomar malas decisiones, como en esos momentos, que dejó que nuevamente su rencor aflorara arrojando palabras venenosas que no solo se suponía que hieran a John, sino que también le hicieran daño a él porque, muy por dentro, sentía que lo merecía por ser tan ingenuo y estúpido.

—Desperté algo en ti ¿no es así? Ahora no solo buscas mujeres, ahora los maricones están en tu lista, ¿qué tuvo él que tanto te gustó? —

—Sherlock— advirtió John

—Militar y gay, no me digas, inseguro de sí mismo, ocultaba su opción sexual y de pronto llegas tú y le hiciste ver que culear con otro maricón no tenía nada de malo. Qué bonita historia de amor, ¿ya le contaste quién fue el que te enseñó eso primero? —

De todas las probabilidades que Sherlock hubiera podido deducir de cómo sería la respuesta de John ante sus palabras, él nunca (tal vez solo por la cerveza) hubiera podido imaginar una fuerte cachetada que le sacudiera toda su aturdida y confundida cabeza. De hecho, no supo lo que había pasado hasta unos segundos después cuando sintió el dolor en su mejilla derecha y llevó su mano instintivamente para sobar su adolorida piel.

—Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando, Sherlock, no tienes ninguna maldita idea de todo lo que he pasado en estos meses, ¡así que cierra tu maldita boca de una vez! —

Sherlock no supo qué decir, aún se sentía aturdido por el fuerte y repentino golpe, quedó mirando a John en silencio mientras su mejilla seguía ardiendo.

El silencio incómodo siguió presente hasta que el pesado suspiro de John lo cortó, el ruido de la ciudad se filtraba como susurro entre ellos.

—Ve a dormir— dijo John con voz de mandato —Te hará bien descansar—

Parte de la personalidad Sherlock era simplemente dar la contra a lo que se le dijera porque... bueno, porque sí y John no sería la excepción. Así que se levantó de inmediato, no dejaría que el imbécil de John Watson le dijera qué hacer, se iría de ahí y se perdería en alguna calle de la ciudad.

— ¿Qué haces? —

—Me largo— respondió él caminando hacia la puerta

— ¿A dónde se supone que irás vestido así? —

Mierda, había olvidado por completo su ropa, moriría congelado si salía con lo que traía puesto.

—Mi ropa, ¿dónde...? —

—La puse a lavar— le interrumpió John —Estaba húmeda, tampoco te la podrías poner de todas maneras—

—Me importa una mierda, Watson, devuélveme mi maldita ropa ahora—

Nuevamente, Sherlock fue tomado por sorpresa por la reacción de John, este lo tomó de la camiseta y, prácticamente arrastrándolo sin problemas, lo tiró en la cama sin decir ni una palabra. La caía fue algo brusca que hizo que su cabeza doliera, pero luego de eso, su cuerpo no dudó en responder ante la suave plataforma, sintió una placentera sensación de por fin estar sobre una superficie perfectamente cómoda.

John lo empujó ligeramente para tomar la sábana y taparlo con ella, el rizado quiso quejarse, ir en contra, pero su cuerpo pedía a gritos que cerrara los ojos de una maldita vez y durmiera como no lo hacía hace tanto tiempo.

Desde ese momento, Sherlock no supo más del mundo, desapareció en un sueño profundo y no despertó hasta ya muy de madrugada, casi amaneciendo. No sabía por qué había abierto los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo, el rostro de John yacía frente a él, casi enterrado en la almohada y la boca ligeramente abierta. Era una imagen tan bella, tan tierna, la luz de la calle que se filtraba por la ventana y hacía que la penumbra no sea total en el pequeño departamento, por lo que observar el rostro de John era más que placentero para él.

Seguía ebrio, eso sentía, aunque no tanto como antes, pero lo estaba y por eso estaba seguro de que todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, serían buenos recuerdos cuando el efecto del alcohol se le pasara.

Entonces, sin que Sherlock lo pensara, su mano se levantaba para acariciar el rostro del rubio. Con mucho cuidado le pasó sus dedos en la mejilla sintiendo la suavidad de la piel. Tal parece que no pudo hacerlo con suficiente delicadeza, pues John empezó a moverse y abrir los ojos lentamente, Sherlock sintió un poco de vergüenza cuando los ojos azules finalmente lo miraron.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — susurró John

Sherlock luchó contra sus ganas de abrazarlo, el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de John lo llamaban como si ambos fueran dos imanes.

— ¿Qué hora es? —

—John... — dijo Sherlock sin siquiera pensarlo e ignorando la pregunta —yo... lo lamento—

Cuando sus sentimientos reinaban en él, sherlock sabía perfectamente que hacía cosas sin siquiera meditarlas, era como si su cuerpo tuviera voluntad propia o su cerebro simplemente era alguien totalmente ajeno a él que tomaba decisiones propias. Aquella disculpa nunca fue planeada ni siquiera segundos antes, las palabras simplemente habían salido de sus labios.

John sonrió adormilado —Estabas ebrio y cuando... — un no tan inesperado pero inevitable bostezo por parte de John lo hizo sonreír —y cuando estamos ebrios decimos estupideces— terminó su frase

—Sigo ebrio—

—Bueno— John sonrió divertido —Tu disculpa es una excepción—

Sherlock volvió a llevar su mano al rostro de John y cuando este lo detuvo, el rizado sintió una punzada en el corazón creyéndose rechazado; sin embargo, el rubio hizo algo que él no se hubiera esperado, guió su mano hacia su boca y la beso con ternura.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —

Entonces, nuevamente, como si no mandara en su propio cuerpo, Sherlock se vio sorprendido a sí mismo cuando sus labios chocaron suavemente con los de John. No sabía en qué momento lo había decidido, simplemente lo había besado. No sintió ser correspondido hasta dos segundos después, cuando John hizo un poco más de presión abriendo ligeramente los labios.

¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Qué se supone que pasaría después? Sherlock podía tener todas esas dudas creciendo dentro de él, pero todas se esfumaron cuando la mano de John se hizo camino desde la su cintura hasta su rostro donde el rubio lo tomó para hacer de ese beso, uno apasionado y deseoso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	30. Capítulo 17 [John]

Su teléfono sonaba por octava vez y John seguía sin atreverse a contestar. Tenía demasiado temor y vergüenza, no se merecía a una persona como James, no merecía que alguien lo amara porque siempre terminaba partiéndole el corazón.

Estuvo a punto de contestar cuando estaba en el taxi, pero no pudo y lo mismo ocurría ya en su departamento, pero entonces, cuando el celular empezó a sonar por novena vez, John se obligó a contestar, tenía que hacerlo por James.

 _— ¡John! —_ se escuchó de inmediato al otro lado de la línea _—John, lo lamento tanto, por favor perdóname. Sé que fue demasiado... —_

—James, no, basta— interrumpió John —Por favor, no me pidas disculpas, soy yo el hijo de puta aquí—

_—No, lo soy yo, fue demasiada presión para ti, me porté como todo un egoísta—_

—James, tú eres el novio que cualquier hombre quisiera—

John bajó su mirada, estaba sentado en la silla, rascando de manera nerviosa una pequeña mancha en su jean. Tenía en mente cortar con James, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo exactamente.

 _—John, si lo soy, ¿entonces por qué...? —_ una pequeña pausa hizo pensar a John que James estaba a punto de llorar _—Mira, cometí un error, no lo medité bien y se arruinó. Solo quiero que me des otra oportunidad—_

—James, yo no... —

 _—Prometo no volver a pedirte matrimonio—_ interrumpió

—Debemos terminar—

Lo soltó sin más, lo dijo como escupiendo las palabras porque ya no aguantaba con el peso de ellas. El silencio que obtuvo como respuesta fue desgarrador, podía imaginar con claridad el rostro de sorpresa y dolor de su novio.

—Esto no puede seguir, no puedo hacer esto, James, no quiero hacerte daño—

_—John... te lo prometo, no nos casaremos jamás—_

Esas palabras rompieron el corazón de John, se sintió un monstruo, un maldito hijo de puta sin perdón. James sonaba tan triste y tan inocente...

—No, no es por eso, James, yo... yo no te amo, no lo hago, nunca lo he hecho—

_—John... —_

La voz de James pronunció su nombre y con eso el rubio pudo entender un "¿por qué haces esto? ¿qué hice? ¿qué es lo que está pasando?", el susurro de tristeza con lágrimas se empezó a escuchar al otro lado y John sentía que hacía más daño que una maldita bomba.

—Lo lamento, James, esto... joder, no es justo, no mereces esto, yo no te merezco—

No hubo respuesta, en el silencio de la llamada solo reinaba la estática, James seguía ahí, aunque no hablaba, seguramente con lágrimas cayendo por su mejilla. John no esperó, colgó y ahora a quien le tocaba llorar era a él.

El celular no volvió a sonar y él, aprovechando el poco sueño que tenía como consecuencia a todo lo ocurrido, decidió pensar en medio de la silenciosa noche. Había calentado un poco de café y se había sentado en la mesa, tenía clases temprano, pero su cerebro no se apagaba.

Recordaba el rostro de James cuando le dijo que no a su propuesta y los ojos fríos y calculadores de Sherlock. Después de tanto esfuerzo en esos meses, el rizado había vuelto y lo había derrumbado todo otra vez. A esas alturas lo único que quería era tomar la decisión correcta y podía estar convencido de que podía hacerlo si seguía su corazón. Sin embargo, nada había salido como esperaba y ahora no solo se sentía rechazado, sino también como un maldito rompe corazones.

Si elegía a Sherlock, nada le aseguraba que el rizado lo aceptara y terminaría llorando por un amor no correspondido; si elegía a James, no sería feliz porque simplemente no lo amaba. ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera se había podido acostar con él por el simple hecho de que su mente lo único que le mostraba era a Sherlock y, por más estúpido que a él mismo le parezca, sentía que hacerlo con James era una especie de engaño, no a Sherlock, pero sí a sus sentimientos, a su corazón, incluso al mismo James. Ninguna de las dos opciones parecía prometedora y la idea de estar solo por un tiempo empezaba a sonar como lo más razonable para él.

Bebió el poco café que quedaba y caminó hasta la pequeña cocina para lavarla, mierda, que miserable se puede sentir uno cuando ni en el amor te va bien.

— ¡John! ¡Abre la puerta! —

La voz de Sherlock lo tomó por total sorpresa, se quedó quieto con los ojos abiertos como platos por medio segundo antes de reaccionar.

— ¡Abre, John! ¡Ahora! —

John caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta y la abrió, no tuvo tiempo de decir algo o incluso de abrirla por completo, Sherlock entró casi atropellándolo.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está ese hijo de las mil putas? —

El olor a alcohol y otros olores fuertes llegó al él casi de inmediato y a juzgar por cómo se movía Sherlock, la cara que traía y su voz desafinada, era claro que no estaba con todos sus sentidos en buen funcionamiento.

— ¿Sherlock?... ¿estás ebrio? — preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta

— ¿Qué no me ves? ¿Por qué mierda preguntas algo obvio? ¡¿Por qué los idiotas tienen que preguntar lo obvio?! —

John observó a Sherlock de pies a cabeza por un momento, era casi surreal verlo dentro de su departamento.

— ¿Dónde está? — preguntó el rizado luego de mirar al rededor

— ¿Dónde está quién, Sherlock? —

—Tu novio, ¿dónde está ese mal nacido? No lo escondas, John, porque juro que le irá peor—

El rubio no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de molestia, ¿en serio Sherlock había ido a su departamento solo para golpear a James? Era jodidamente ridículo.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué lo estás...? — El cuerpo del rizado se inclinó a un lado y se veía claramente que el equilibrio estaba a punto de perderse — Sherlock, joder, te vas a caer, siéntate ¿de acuerdo? —

John lo tomó del brazo para poder ayudarlo a sentarse; sin embargo, la reacción de Sherlock fue inmediata, esté jaló su mano y, sin medir sus movimientos, lo golpeó en la cara accidentalmente.

Sonó como una cachetada y dolió igual que una. Sherlock rio divertido al darse cuenta del accidente haciendo que John ponga a prueba su paciencia.

—Sherlock... ¿Puedes sentarte de una vez? —

—No, no, yo... ¿dónde está...? —

—No está aquí, Sherlock— interrumpió John

—No me mientas, él está aquí, ¿verdad? – Sherlock se acercó unos pasos —Voy a golpear a ese hijo de puta, aunque lo defiendas—

Ahora la razón por la que Sherlock había ido no era lo único ridículo, sino también las amenazas. Se cruzó de bazos y lo quedó mirando por unos segundos, solo era un maldito borracho, un completo idiota.

— ¿Y por qué se supone que lo golpearás? — preguntó como siguiéndole el juego

—Eso a ti no te importa—

—Oh, claro que me interesa. Has venido a mi departamento a destrozar todo—

Sherlock emitió una burlona risa ante esas palabras.

— ¿A esto le llamas departamento? Yo duermo en la calle todas las malditas noches y es mejor que esto—

Definitivamente Sherlock era el doble de idiota e insoportable cuando estaba ebrio, pero cuando quiso decir algo al respecto, Sherlock casi cae de costado, claramente había sentido un mareo.

— ¿Sherlock? —

Lo tomó de los brazos para evitar su caída, pero Sherlock volvió a reaccionar igual que hace un momento cuando lo golpeó por accidente, esta vez Sherlock solo lo empujó.

— ¡No me toques! — dijo molesto —No soy el mismo imbécil que conociste—

—El imbécil que conocí me prometió no volver a drogarse— respondió de inmediato John

—Consumo cocaína, heroína y otras mierdas más, además amo la marihuana, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? — Sherlock traía una maldita sonrisa burlona que encendía la ira de John

—Crees que esto es un juego, ¿verdad? Crees que las drogas no te harán daño, que serás un maldito rebelde sobreviviente cuando cumplas 50 años—

—No hables idioteces, con todo lo que consumo no pasaré de esta Navidad— Sherlock volvió a sonreír —Así que vengo a sacarle la mierda al hijo de la gran puta de tu novio por haberse acostado contigo—

 _"Por haberse acostado contigo"_ , John no supo exactamente qué pensar con eso, ¿significaba acaso que Sherlock sentía celos? ¿qué le dolía que haya conseguido una pareja?... ¿Qué sí estaba enamorado y él simplemente había pretendido olvidarlo? El rubio no pudo contestar, ni siquiera sabía exactamente la posición de Sherlock ante todo eso, ciertamente, luego de tantos meses, las cosas entre ellos seguían siendo desconocidas y difíciles de entender.

—Eres patético, John— la voz de Sherlock lo sacó de sus pensamientos —Eres tan... imbécil—

—Mide tus palabras, Sherlock— advirtió él

— ¿Te ofendo, John? — el rizado dio un paso más hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca —Sigues siendo la maldita niñita cobarde que conocí, ¿verdad? Deberías advertirle a ese imbécil que tiene a un cobarde como novio, que ni siquiera le dará el culo por miedo. Ojalá nunca hubiese subido a ese bus— susurró entre dientes —Ojalá nunca te hubieses cruzado en mi maldito camino, John Watson. Solo resultaste una maldita mierda en mi vida, una maldita porquería que me... —

— ¡Basta! — gritó John

Demasiado, esas palabras eran hirientes e injustas, si Sherlock estaba al borde, él también y a diferencia del rizado, John procuraba mantener la compostura; sin embargo, las venenosas palabras que escuchaba eran como malditas dagas que dañaban su ya adolorido corazón.

John no tenía de otra que defenderse y no dejar que el maldito orgullo de Sherlock lo destruyese más de lo que ya había hecho. Lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo empujó contra la pared, Sherlock no pesaba casi nada y aunque eso despertó su preocupación, sentía que su ira reinaba más en él en esos momentos.

—El único hijo de puta aquí eres tú, Sherlock— le dijo de manera agresiva —Ya olvidaste quién acosó a quién cuando te enteraste que estábamos en la misma universidad, ¿verdad? —

Sherlock intentó zafarse del agarre, pero John lo tomaba con mayor fuerza en cada forcejeo.

—Tú me enamoraste y ahora me echas la culpa de esta relación fallida. Dime, Sherlock... ¿Quién es el maldito que cometió todos esos errores que ahora lo atormentan? ¿Quién es el hijo de puta que se droga para olvidar todas esas mierdas que lo persiguen? —

—Cállate, mierda— respondió Sherlock de manera amenazante

— ¡No me voy a callar! Viniste aquí a joderme la noche, Sherlock, así que te la voy a arruinar yo también—

Jaló de Sherlock fuertemente haciendo que este cayera al piso, suficiente había tenido de él esa noche, suficiente del ebrio y doblemente idiota Sherlock Holmes. Le quitaría esa mierda con un baño de agua fría, bajaría esos malditos humos orgullosos y, de paso, ese terrible olor que traía encima.

Cuando Sherlock intentó pararse, John lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo cargó sin problema... fue ahí que su alarma sonó más fuerte y temió por cómo estaría ese cuerpo. Lo arrastró hasta el baño entre las pataletas berrinchudas típicas de los borrachos.

— ¡Suéltame! — gritó Sherlock

John no respondió, simplemente lo alzó y lo metió a la tina, Sherlock empezó a repartir puños que no fueron difíciles de esquivar; sin embargo, tuvo que soltarlo por un segundo para poder hacerlo, por lo que Sherlock resbaló llevándose consigo la cortina de baño.

El rizado empezó a mover los brazos de manera aleatoria para liberarse mientras que botaba varias cosas con cada movimiento.

— ¡Quédate quieto, maldita sea! — John veía que su baño quedaría hecho un desastre

— ¡Te voy a sacar la mierda, John Watson! — gritó Sherlock furioso

De nada serviría intentar ayudarlo, tenía que calmarlo primero, así que no tuvo otra opción que abrir la llave para que el agua fría se encargue de ello.

— ¡Ahh! — Sherlock gritó

— ¡No te muevas! ¡No te muevas, Sherlock o te irá peor! — amenazó empujando a Sherlock para mantenerlo dentro de la tina, el agua también le caía a él mojando su ropa casi tanto como al mismo Sherlock

— ¡Déjame! ¡No...! ¡Ahhh! —

Entonces por fin Sherlock pudo sacarse la cortina de encima, John jamás olvidaría la expresión del pobre chico desesperado por alejarse del agua. Era divertido y a la vez tierno.

— ¡John! ¡Está fría! ¡Déjame...! —

Pero no tuvo piedad, empujó a Sherlock haciendo que este terminara con la cabeza bajo el agua. Sherlock gritaba que se detuviera, pero a un borracho se le trataba como a un niño malcriado y Sherlock necesitaba una buena tunda desde hace mucho tiempo. John lo pudo mantener así por unos largos segundos hasta que fue tomado de su camiseta y jalado a la tina. John reaccionó al instante haciendo contrapeso para no terminar igual de empapado, Sherlock pudo entonces así salir de debajo del chorro de agua helada y se apoyó en él.

John lo volvería a empujar, pero el rizado recostó su cabeza en su pecho y entonces todo rastro de enojo desapareció. Conmovido, cerró la llave mientras esperaba que Sherlock tomara un respiro.

Las manos de Sherlock seguían tomando con fuerza de su camiseta, su cuerpo temblaba y respiraba con rapidez, John sintió una ligera culpa por eso, pero había sido la única forma para calmarlo. La idea de abrazarlo pasó por su mente en esos momentos, pero prefirió ignorarlo abriendo la llave nuevamente. Esta vez, era la llave de agua caliente.

Sherlock inmediatamente intentó salir de la ducha y él tuvo que detenerlo a la fuerza.

— ¡Es agua tibia, Sherlock, tranquilo! —

Dijo John mientras regulaba con la otra llave para que el agua cayera tibia, lo empujó con su cuerpo hacia el agua, esta vez sin importar que también se mejora. Vio la reacción de Sherlock, este se relajó cerrando los ojos y John supo de inmediato que el rizado no la pasaba tan bien en la calle... Dios, ¿quién la pasaba bien viviendo en la calle y todavía con ese clima tan frío?

Lo tomó suavemente de los brazos empujándolo hacia abajo levemente, Sherlock pareció alarmarse nuevamente, por lo que intentó empujarlo para deshacerse de su agarre.

— ¡Shh! Tranquilo, tranquilo—

John se acercó a él para calmarlo, se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y Sherlock pareció entenderlo. Se dejó caer lentamente hasta sentarse en la tina.

El rubio suspiró profundamente mientras se dio el tiempo de observar a Sherlock por unos segundos. Estaba más pálido, más delgado, con ojeras impresionantes y John sintió que su corazón se estrujaba por verlo así. Un baño de agua tibia le haría bien y de paso, le daría una revisada rápida.

—Vamos a quitarte esto—

Dijo John mientras le quitaba la chaqueta de cuero, Sherlock no opuso resistencia.

—Te voy a dar un baño de agua tibia, ¿de acuerdo? —

Los desorientados ojos de Sherlock lo miraron por un momento, John tuvo que reprimir sus sentimientos porque sabía que si no se controlaba terminaría con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sherlock se veía tan indefenso y tan mal...

Luego de cerrar la llave, le sacó la camiseta y la dejó en el lavamanos junto con la chaqueta, el cuerpo demasiado delgado y pálido de Sherlock lo dejó sin aliento por unos segundos. Luego empezó a sacarle las zapatillas y los calcetines, las cuales dejó también en el lavamanos, segundos después ayudaba a Sherlock a pararse e hizo que se apoyara en sus hombros, John así podía abrirle el pantalón y quitárselos junto con la ropa interior, un rápido vistazo a los genitales del rizado le recordó a aquella noche que pasaron juntos, pero no fue más allá de eso. Volvió a sentarlo en la tina, tomó la ropa, las puso con las demás en el lavamanos y tapó la tina para que esta se llenara de agua abriendo nuevamente la llave.

John empezó por el cabello, dándole suaves masajes para relajarlo, Sherlock respondía bien ante eso haciendo que sonriera con ternura. Cuando le pasaba la esponja con el jabón, Sherlock ya luchaba contra el sueño ya que este traía los ojos cerrados casi todo el tiempo y en total silencio.

No pudo evitar una punzada en su pecho cuando vio las marcas de la adicción en los delgados brazos del rizado, además de cicatrices, moretones y sus notorias costillas, el cuerpo de Sherlock estaba tan maltratado que no quiso siquiera imaginarse todo lo que tenía que pasar en la calle.

Se tomó su tiempo, puesto que el cuerpo de Sherlock estaba muy sucio. Se aseguró de lavar bien cada parte de su cuerpo, siempre soportando con maestría las tremendas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo; sin embargo, cuando le tocó lavar ese largo cuello y le alzó gentilmente el rostro, prácticamente sin pensarlo, John le depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron de inmediato y John no pudo evitar sonreír por eso.

Listo, había procurado lavar cada centímetro de piel con esmero, pero faltaba una parte del cuerpo, los genitales. John prefirió respetar el espacio personal de Sherlock, además, a pesar de que el baño lo había relajado, el rizado podría encargarse de eso solo.

—Toma, encárgate de eso tú—

Dijo él sabiendo que Sherlock entendería. Le entregó el jabón mientras cerraba la llave del agua.

—Pondré agua a hervir para que tomes algo caliente—

Se levantó y se secó las manos. Entre sus cosas esparcidas en el baño (gracias a la desesperación de Sherlock) John tomó una pequeña tina que ahí guardaba, colocó la ropa mojada y se la llevó _—No te levantes, espérame—_ dijo justo antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando solo a Sherlock.

Lo primero que hizo fue meter la ropa a la lavadora, aquella que había sido un regalo (uno muy necesario, dicho sea de paso) por parte de James. El departamento era muy pequeño, pero pudo darle un espacio justo al lado del baño. Tal vez Sherlock tenía razón, vivía en una ratonera, así que sonrió divertido al pensar eso.

Revisó la chaqueta y encontró una pequeña bolsita con una pequeña cantidad de droga, esta no estaba húmeda, pero aun así decidió tirarla a la basura. También encontró billetes las cuales sí estaban mojados, por lo que las sacó y las extendió para que se secaran solas. Luego de revisar el resto, solo metió el pantalón, la camiseta y la ropa interior a lavar, sabía que era una pésima combinación, pero de seguro que a Sherlock no le importaría tener una camiseta ajeada y algo estirada al día siguiente, con tal de que esté limpia.

Luego de colocarse otra camiseta y poner agua a hervir, John tuvo que tomar la ropa de James para que Sherlock pudiera vestirse esa noche, debía admitir que esa idea no le gustaba, pero su ropa no le quedaría tan bien a Sherlock como la de su novio. Esperaba que Sherlock no lo notara estando aun un poco ebrio, de verdad no quería que le preguntara absolutamente nada sobre James, especialmente luego de que tuvo que haberle rechazado aquella propuesta de matrimonio.

Sacó una toalla limpia y entonces entró al baño, encontrando a Sherlock hundido en el agua hasta el cuello, este empezó a sentarse apenas lo vio.

—No te hundas en el agua, está muy sucia— dijo mientras colgaba las prendas y la toalla —Ven, párate— tomó a Sherlock de los brazos y lo ayudó a pararse —Mira lo sucio que estabas, el agua está oscura, Sherlock— destapó la tina para que el agua sucia corriera y luego abrió la llave para enjuagar el cuerpo de Sherlock con el agua tibia, el rizado nuevamente se dejó hacer sin protestar y en silencio.

Cuando finalmente acabó y cerró la llave, Sherlock abrió los ojos mirándolo por un breve momento, en ese momento John recordó la primera vez que se conocieron en el bus y cuando los ojos de Sherlock lo cautivaron desde el primer segundo. Esos ojos seguían siendo tan enigmáticos y hermosos como aquella vez.

Sin más demora, John colocó la toalla en la cabeza de Sherlock para secar esos rizos que habían crecido muchísimo desde la última vez que lo había visto. Sherlock claramente luchaba contra el sueño, así que se apresuró para que este pudiera tomar un buen café cargado y caliente antes de echarlo en su cama.

—Ven, tengo ropa que puede quedarte—

Ayudó a Sherlock a salir de la tina, le secó el cuerpo con rapidez y le puso la camiseta, esta le quedaba muy bien, aunque algo suelta por su delgadez. Ahora solo faltaba el pantalón, Sherlock estaba sin ropa interior y este no parecía tener problema con ello.

—No te daré ropa interior y de la tuya no quiero hablar ¿de acuerdo? —

Sherlock sonrió de manera divertida y John simplemente amó ver eso.

— ¿Crees que puedes ponerte el pantalón tú solo? —

Le entregó el pantalón y este lo recibió sin problema para luego apoyarse en el lavamanos para ponérselo. John aprovechó ese momento para secar toda el agua que había caído al piso, el baño estaba hecho un total desastre, pero se encargaría de arreglarlo luego.

Para cuando terminó Sherlock se encontraba recostado en el lavamanos esperándolo, tal vez para que lo ayude a caminar o que le diga que hacer. Esa etapa de tranquilidad y serenidad le gustaba mucho, Sherlock debería portarse así de vez en cuando.

— ¿Estás listo? — John se secaba las manos con una toalla —Ya debió haber hervido el agua, te daré un café bien cargado—

—No... no es necesario— respondió Sherlock

—Oh, claro que sí—

Tomó a Sherlock de los brazos y lo ayudó a caminar hasta la mesa, sirvió el café y colocó la taza frente al rizado.

—Toma, luego irás a dormir—

Los rizos de Sherlock aún estaban un poco húmedos, llevó su mano a ellos y los acarició con ternura.

—Imagino que no has estado en una cama decente desde hace tiempo—

Nuevamente, sus ganas de abrazarlo volvieron a él. Sherlock tenía sus manos rodeando la taza como para calentarlas, era imposible para John no despertar su lado protector cuando veía a Sherlock de esa manera. Bajó su mano hasta el hombro del chico y lo jaló a él con gentileza. La cabeza de Sherlock se recostó en la parte baja de su pecho y John esperó ser correspondido con un abrazo, Dios, en serio esperaba eso... pero pasado los suficientes segundos como para realmente creer que Sherlock subiría sus brazos y lo rodearía con ellos, este se alejó de manera brusca, como si la cercanía le pareciese incómoda.

Fue doloroso, no podía negarlo, realmente creyó que sería correspondido. Sin decir nada, John se dio vuelta dispuesto a volver al baño a terminar de arreglar todo el desastre.

—Supongo que lo único que le impide mudarse aquí es el hecho de este lugar es una ratonera—

John se detuvo de inmediato, al parecer, el silencioso y tranquilo Sherlock Holmes se había esfumado.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó haciendo que Sherlock rodara los ojos —Parece que hablas estupideces cuando estás ebrio— volteó a verlo

—Imbécil— susurró Sherlock no tan bajo que digamos

—Oye— advirtió John con mucha molestia —Estás sin ropa y afuera está nevando, no te conviene joderme ahora, los sabes ¿verdad? —

—No te atreverías a echarme—

Tal parecía que el baño no había sido lo suficiente para bajarle los humos a Sherlock, especialmente cuando el maldito sabía exactamente qué responder para dejarte sin palabras.

—Me sorprende que no hayas recogido perros de la calle—

Genial, ahora debía soportar palabras mal intencionadas de un jodido borracho.

—Bueno, ya empecé conti... —

—Oh, es verdad— le interrumpió —Sí lo haces y empezaste con el imbécil de tu novio—

Mierda, lo menos que quería hablar era de James.

—Ya basta, Sherlock— dijo en modo de advertencia —Pude haberte devuelto a la calle a patadas, pero... —

—Pero no pudiste contigo mismo— lo volvió a interrumpir —Me bañaste, me acogiste como a un maldito perro y me diste la maldita camiseta de tu novio. Yo no pedí tu estúpida ayuda en primer lugar— Sherlock golpeó la mesa depositando la taza con ligera fuerza haciendo que un poco de café se derramara —Necesitas ser gentil y ayudar a los demás porque no pudiste lograrlo en tu casa—

John sintió vergüenza al saber que Sherlock había notado que la ropa que traía puesta no era suya y se sintió aún peor cuando Sherlock empezó a decirle la maldita verdad sobre su familia.

Sherlock empezaba a ser cruel con él.

—Dime John, ¿qué problemas tenía él? ¿no encontraba el amor y llegaste tú y lo ayudaste a conocerse a sí mismo? — la mirada de Sherlock por fin se posó en él —Desperté algo en ti ¿no es así? Ahora no solo buscas mujeres, ahora los maricones están en tu lista, ¿qué tuvo él que tanto te gustó? —

—Sherlock— advirtió John, sabía que Sherlock muy bien podía pasarse del límite con sus palabras

—Militar y gay, no me digas, inseguro de sí mismo, ocultaba su opción sexual y de pronto llegas tú y le hiciste ver que culear con otro maricón no tenía nada de malo. Qué bonita historia de amor, ¿ya le contaste quién fue el que te enseñó eso primero? —

John no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sabía que James era militar, pero las ganas de darle un puñete lo invadieron de inmediato... aunque fue una cachetada lo que le dio, una que fue dada con fuerza y con mucho resentimiento.

—Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando, Sherlock, no tienes ninguna maldita idea de todo lo que he pasado en estos meses, ¡así que cierra tu maldita boca de una vez! —

Sherlock no respondió, solo se quedó ahí, con su mano en su mejilla enrojecida... mierda, ese hijo de puta llevaba al extremo sus emociones, su ira había subido en un segundo, pero ahora, verlo aturdido por el golpe le hacía sentirse culpable. John suspiró profundamente arrepintiéndose de su falta de control.

—Ve a dormir, te hará bien descansar—

Dijo como si se lo estuviese ordenando a un niño, luego caminó directo a la cama para abrirla y así Sherlock pudiera por fin descansar; sin embargo, como si no fuera suficiente, el rizado se levantó con clara molestia y, tratando de no perder el equilibrio, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces? —

—Me largo—

Dios, ¡ahora resultaba que Sherlock estaba ofendido!

John llevó su mano a su rostro para sobarlo con pesadez, Sherlock era increíblemente difícil y él estaba cansado y tenía clases temprano al día siguiente, ¿qué más cosas tenía que pasar para que esa noche terminara?

— ¿A dónde se supone que irás vestido así? —

Sherlock se detuvo y miró su ropa...

—Mi ropa, ¿dónde...? —

—La puse a lavar— interrumpió John —Estaba húmeda, tampoco te la podrías poner de todas maneras—

—Me importa una mierda, Watson, devuélveme mi maldita ropa ahora—

No, ya era suficiente de ese maldito niño engreído, no soportaría más estupideces esa noche, él había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para ayudarlo y su paciencia tenía un límite.

Se acercó a él y lo tomó de la camiseta con fuerza, porque era claro que llevarlo a la cama a las buenas no daría resultado. Lo arrastró y en un par de segundos lo tiraba en la cama, sin perder tiempo, empujó un poco su cuerpo para tomar la sábana y taparlo con ella.

Por fin, Sherlock no dijo nada, apenas había caído en la cama su cuerpo cayó en un estado de somnolencia que no resistió y en poco tiempo ya se encontraba completamente dormido. John lo observó por ese rato, quería asegurarse de que ahora realmente la paz había llegado.

Y sí, de echo sí, Sherlock se había dormido y John pudo tener la tranquilidad necesaria para arreglar el baño y todos los demás desastres que Sherlock había dejado a su paso. Eso incluía algunas cosas que terminaron en el piso cuando este pataleaba por evitar ser arrastrado al baño.

Tomó las zapatillas y la chaqueta de cuero y las colgó cerca de la ventana del baño, esta estaba bastante alta y era perfecta para colgar ropa, ya que, la lavadora dejaba la ropa casi seca. Esas no secarían para el día siguiente, pero no había de otra. Luego tomó una rápida ducha de agua tibia y para cuando terminó, el resto de la ropa de Sherlock estaba lista. Las colgó con las demás en el baño y sin querer demorar más, se colocó su piyama, se acostó al lado de un profundamente dormido Sherlock y se rindió al sueño viendo ese pálido rostro que aún amaba.

Un toque suave en su mejilla le hizo abrir los ojos unas horas después. Le tomó un segundo reconocer que era una mano lo que acariciaba su rostro, por lo que abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando vio a Sherlock despierto, John no pudo evitar pensar en que necesitaba ayuda.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — susurró él para luego buscar la luz de su reloj entre la poca penumbra — ¿Qué hora es? —

—John... yo... lo lamento—

John sintió sorpresa y diversión al mismo tiempo, ¿Sherlock se estaba disculpando por haber sido un completo imbécil horas atrás?

—Estabas ebrio y cuando... — un no tan inesperado pero inevitable bostezo se apoderó de él —y cuando estamos ebrios decimos estupideces—

—Sigo ebrio—

—Bueno— John volvió a sonreír —Tu disculpa es una excepción—

La mano de Sherlock volvió a su rostro y John no dudó en tomarla y besarla, como pidiendo disculpa el también, por no haber sido lo suficientemente paciente con él.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —

Preguntó John, pero este se vio sorprendido con la respuesta, pues Sherlock lo había besado de repente.

No lo había esperado, pero tampoco lo rechazaría, no cuando sus sentimientos empezaban a brincar de alegría dentro de él. Ese beso había sido muy esperado y John no lo supo hasta ese mismo momento. Lo correspondió, empezó a devolverle el beso y lo hacía con amor, con todo lo que emergía de su alma. Besarlo se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, todo se alineaba y tenía sentido cuando sus labios se juntaban.

Entonces su cuerpo empezó a hablar... parte de amar es querer demostrar cuánto deseabas a esa persona, así que lo tomó del rostro e intensificó el beso, no tenía que pensarlo, sabía perfectamente que Sherlock también lo quería y no se equivocó, Sherlock lo correspondió con la misma intensidad. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no había probado esos labios que tenerlos ahora resultaba increíble y maravilloso.

Bajó su mano sintiendo el contorno del delgado cuerpo de Sherlock hasta llegar a su cintura, la imagen de Sherlock desnudo en la tina vino a él y ahora sí le excitaba, su mano se hizo paso debajo de la tela del pantalón hasta el miembro del rizado quien soltó un pequeño gemido cuando rodeó el miembro entre sus dedos.

Aquel sonido hizo nacer en John la necesidad de más, de obtener más sonidos de la boca de Sherlock, así que no dudó en estimular el miembro suavemente. Sherlock no se prohibió de nada, lo tomó de la camiseta jalándolo a él mientras intentaba seguir su ritmo follando su mano, John sintió cómo su propia masculinidad despertaba tan solo por tener a Sherlock retorciéndose y gimiendo a su lado.

—Ah, John... John—

Esos susurros eran sublimes, prendían a John cada vez más y la necesidad de tocarse crecía, pero quería que Sherlock disfrutara primero o al menos todo el tiempo que él podría soportar. Los besos no cesaban, gemidos y palabras sin sentido se filtraban entre sus labios, pero nunca se separaban.

Las embestidas de Sherlock empezaron a ser más rápidas, por lo que era John ahora el que tenía que seguir el ritmo, apretó más su agarre sabiendo que eso era jodidamente delicioso y pudo confirmarlo con el aumento de gemidos.

—Dios, Sherlock... —

El rubio juraba que, de seguir así, podría venirse sin necesidad de tocarse, era demasiado excitante tener así a Sherlock, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Tal vez pasaron cuatro minutos, tal vez menos, John no estaba seguro, pero se vio sorprendido cuando sintió a Sherlock correrse mientras daba unas últimas embestidas. Su delgado cuerpo temblaba y gemía su nombre sobre sus labios. John sonrió divertido, Sherlock aún no aprendía a controlarse... ¿el rizado se habrá acostado con alguien en todos esos meses?, pensó.

El sonido de la agitada respiración de Sherlock era lo único que se escuchaba en el pequeño departamento, John le dio un momento para que recuperara el aliento y luego salió de la cama para traer un poco de papel. Cuando volvió, Sherlock se había dormido nuevamente y, aunque se sintió algo decepcionado, John aceptó divertido que tendría que ignorar su media erección hasta que este desapareciera, después de todo, igual necesitaba dormir para ir a clases.

Luego de limpiar tanto su ropa, como la de Sherlock, volvió a la cama y antes de quedarse dormido, besó la frente de su exnovio. James Sholto no volvió a su mente en toda la noche.

* * *

La alarma sonó a las seis en punto de la mañana y John sintió el peso de no haber dormido suficientes horas apenas abrió los ojos. Se levantó con molestia y apagó el reloj.

— ¿John? — la voz de Sherlock sonó como un susurro

El rubio encendió la luz y se acercó a la cama para sentarse, Sherlock intentaba abrir sus ojos ante la molestosa luz.

—Oye, puedes dormir si quieres— acarició los rizos azabaches —Tu ropa aún está húmeda— Sherlock se sentó en la cama, John no lo notó tan mareado como horas atrás — ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —

—Sí— el rizado rascó sus ojos con pereza

—Bien— John se levantó directo al baño —Tienes leche, huevos y demás cosas que puedes comer—

—Debo irme— respondió Sherlock

John no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño extrañado, volteó y vio a Sherlock levantarse también.

—Espera, ¿qué? No tienes ropa—

— ¿Dónde está? Me las pondré así como estén— el rizado empezó a caminar hacia el baño

Un momento ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? ¡¿por qué Sherlock actuaba de esa manera cuando horas atrás hasta se había disculpado con él?!

—Sherlock— John lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo con firmeza — ¿Qué estás haciendo? —

Sherlock lo miró sin responder claramente esperando a que John explicara a qué se refería.

—Creí que habíamos arreglado las cosas anoche, ¿ahora te portas cortante conmigo y pretendes irte como si...? —

—Yo no arreglé nada contigo, Watson— interrumpió Sherlock —No pretendas que me quede aquí esperándote como si no tuviera mejores cosas qué hacer—

Sherlock jaló su brazo para deshacerse de su agarre y caminó directo al baño cerrando la puerta tras de él.

John se quedó parado intentando entender la actitud tan cambiante y radical de su expareja, era imposible entenderlo cuando cambiaba de esa manera haciéndole creer una cosa y luego demostrando otra al poco tiempo. Suspiró con molestia para luego seguir la rutina del día como siempre. Mientras esperaba a que Sherlock saliera del baño, prepararía el desayuno para ambos.

Para cuando Sherlock salió, John estaba terminando de preparar la comida, pero tal parecía que el rizado tenía prisa, pues caminó directo a la puerta para salir del departamento.

—Sherlock, espera ¿qué mierda te pasa? — dijo John prácticamente tirando el plato en la mesa

Sherlock se detuvo justo cuando había abierto la puerta.

—Creí que estaba claro que no comería— respondió

—Eso no me interesa, Sherlock, quiero que me expliques qué mierda es lo que pretendes ahora—

Sherlock lo miró seriamente y cerró la puerta. John decidió continuar antes de que el rizado hablara.

—Anoche llegaste ebrio queriendo golpear a James como si tuvieras algo personal con él, ¿acaso estás celoso? —

— ¡No seas ridículo! — Sherlock respondió de inmediato

— ¡¿Entonces qué es?! Mierda, casi hicimos el amor en la madrugada, me pediste perdón por tu comportamiento y ahora te comportas como un maldito patán—

—Por si no lo notaste, imbécil, estaba ebrio y drogado anoche—

—No lo estabas cuando te follabas mi mano en la madrugada—

John soportó la intensa mirada de Sherlock, pues parecía que este quería asesinarlo.

—Escúchame bien, John Watson—

Dijo Sherlock acercándose de manera amenazadora, pero John no se dejó, él se adelantó y lo empujó como quien empieza una pelea callejera.

—No te me acerques así, imbécil—

Sherlock tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos para no caer.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Golpearme? — ahora quien se acercaba amenazador era John —Vamos a ver si eres más hombre golpeando que admitiendo tu maldita culpa—

—Te voy a sacar tu mierda, Watson— Sherlock susurró entre dientes

— ¡Ven entonces! ¡Deja de hablar y actúa! ¡No eres más que un maldito perro ladrando que no se atreve a morder! —

John entonces fue tomado de la camiseta con fuerza para ser acorralado contra la mesa, un puñete certero y rápido golpeó sus labios sin que él tuviera tiempo de evitarlo, pero el segundo sí. Usando su brazo como bloqueo, pudo evitar el otro puñete para luego golpear en las costillas de Sherlock.

Este resistió el golpe y quiso responder, pero fue muy tardado, ya que John lo empujó con tanta fuerza que este prácticamente chocó con la pared. John se acercó sin demora y lo tomó de la camiseta para levantarlo, pero cuando este ya estaba casi de pie, John recibió un cabezazo que le puso la mente en blanco por un segundo.

— ¡John! —

La voz de James de pronto se escuchó en el departamento y lo siguiente que vio John, luego de reponerse del fuerte golpe, fue a James dándole puñete tras puñete a Sherlock quien estaba acorralado contra la pared. James era más alto por casi diez centímetros, pero con la diferencia de fuerzas parecía mucho más.

— ¡Espera! ¡James, basta! —

John ignoró su labio sangrante, que por suerte, el golpe no había afectado su nariz.

— ¡Déjalo! — John intentó separar a James jalándolo de su ropa con fuerza — ¡Está ebrio, déjalo! —

Sherlock resbaló y se dejó caer al piso mientras su rostro sangraba por los continuos golpes recibidos.

—Hijo de puta— susurró James —Llamaré a la policía—

— ¡No! Mierda, ¡casi lo matas! —

John se acercó a Sherlock para revisarlo, pero este de inmediato lo empujó para alejarlo, se paró con dificultad e intentó salir, pero James lo detuvo cerrando la puerta.

—No te vas a ir, imbécil—

El rizado no respondió, no con palabras, solo se acercó a James con clara intención de golpearlo, pero John se interpuso entre ellos para evitarlo.

— ¡Basta! — gritó John

— ¡Te estaba golpeando! — respondió James — ¡¿Cómo pretendes...?! —

— ¡Ese no es tu maldito problema! —

Su respuesta causó una reacción inmediata en James, quien no ocultó su impresión y su dolor ante esas palabras.

—Hijo de puta— dijo Sherlock mientras limpiaba con la manga de su chaqueta la sangre que emanaba de sus labios

—Sherlock, por Dios, cállate— dijo John

— ¡Tú no me callas! — respondió el rizado —Maldito enano mal parido, te irás a la mierda cuando el maricón de tu novio no vuelva de la guerra—

John entonces sintió un duro golpe dentro de él, las palabras que habían salido del hombre que amaba habían sido las más crueles que jamás había escuchado. Lo quedó mirando sin saber qué decir, la mirada de Sherlock viajó de él a James un par de veces y entonces simplemente abrió la puerta y salió del departamento. La puerta no fue cerrada, por lo que pudo ver a Sherlock alejándose a paso rápido mientras la nieve caía.

Debía sentirse enojado y hasta indignado con Sherlock, pero a pesar de que le doliera aquellas palabras, John sintió tristeza al ver la soledad que rodeaba al chico mientras se alejaba con las manos dentro de su chaqueta. — _Esa chaqueta y esas zapatillas deben estar húmedas_ — pensó el rubio sintiéndose culpable de ello.

—John—

La voz de James le hizo salir de esos pensamientos, volteó y los tristes ojos azules de James lo miraron.

—Es él, ¿verdad? —

John suspiró profundamente y cerró la puerta, evitó su mirada por unos segundos hasta tener el valor de verlo.

—Sí, él es a quien atropellaron ese... —

—Él es de quién sigues enamorado, el que no he podido hacerte olvidar—

Cerró los ojos intentando darse valor para ser sincero.

—James, yo jamás quise hacerte daño, te juro que quería una vida contigo— abrió los ojos, James lo seguía mirando en silencio —Realmente quería ser feliz a tu lado, pero entonces Sherlock regresó y entendí que aún... —

John volvía a sentirse miserable como esa vez que terminó con Mary, le rompía el corazón a una persona que no merecía ese sufrimiento.

—James, eres increíble, tú eres... —

—Pero no me amas— interrumpió James

Su silencio fue como una respuesta afirmativa haciendo que James desviara su mirada y tomara un profundo suspiro claramente para evitar llorar.

—Solo te voy a preguntar una cosa— vio a James mirarlo con un poco de rencor — ¿Vale la pena una persona como él? —

—Tú no lo conoces— respondió John casi sintiéndose ofendido por la pregunta

James sonrió divertido, pero herido —No, pero no lo necesito para darme cuenta que drogarse es su pasatiempo favorito—

—Cierra la boca, James, no tienes idea de las cosas que él pasado—

— ¡Yo también he pasado cosas difíciles, John! — James alzó la voz con indignación —Tú tampoco sabes de las peores cosas que he pasado y que no esté en un maldito callejón ebrio y drogado no significa que no los haya pasado—

John quedó sin palabras, sabía que James tenía razón, pero ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Qué a pesar de todo eso su corazón amaba a Sherlock Holmes de manera caprichosa?

—Si quieres tomar una decisión correcta, olvídate de ese tipo porque con él no llegarás a ningún lado, John, eso te lo puedo asegurar—

—Yo no... —

—Pero si quieres irte a la mierda— interrumpió James —puedes hacerlo, es tu maldito problema ¿no es así? —

John no respondió.

—Tomes la decisión que tomes, ya no cuentes conmigo—

Bueno, quería terminar con James, pero no sabía que le dolería tanto. Ciertamente, había sido mucho más fácil por teléfono.

—Feliz Navidad, John—

James abrió la puerta y salió, John sintió su cuerpo reaccionar para intentar detenerlo.

—James, por favor... —

—No me vuelvas a buscar— dijo sin voltear —Iré a la guerra y lo último que quiero es... —

James se interrumpió él solo, como si no quisiera decir lo que seguía en su frase. Luego, simplemente se marchó.

John se quedó solo en todo sentido, sin familia, sin pareja y sin amigos, puesto que Mike seguía alejado de él y con Mary ahora apenas hablaban y el resto de compañeros no eran más que eso, compañeros. El rubio sintió esa presión en el pecho que producía la más dolorosa soledad...

John Watson definitivamente lo había perdido todo.

* * *

Los días pasaron lentos hasta que el 24 llegó y él estaba ahí, en su departamento, en silencio, sentado en la mesa con una taza de chocolate caliente mientras escuchaba el bullicio de la calle y a los molestosos de los vecinos que disfrutaban desde tempranas horas la celebración en familia.

No tenía planes y si hubiera recibido alguna propuesta, él no hubiera aceptado porque ganas tampoco tenía, lo único que sí tenía era una gran molestia por la bulla de los vecinos, así que, apenas terminó de beber el chocolate, decidió salir a caminar. No importa a dónde iría, solo quería sentir el aire frío de Londres para que se le congelara el cerebro y así evitar pensar más en lo miserable de esa Navidad.

Entonces ahí estaba John, caminando a paso lento con las manos dentro de su chaqueta mientras todo el mundo corría a su propio ritmo ignorando por completo su dolor. La nieve caía pintando de un pulcro blanco la ciudad. Nunca antes ese paisaje la había parecido tan deprimente. Sin rumbo y con sus pensamientos concentrados en no pensar como un jodido suicida, a John le sorprendió el sonido de un teléfono público dentro de las conocidas cabinas rojas de Londres.

Esta sonaba y sonaba esperando ser respondida, John sintió curiosidad, pero no la suficiente, así que siguió su camino. Volteó la esquina pasando frente a una pequeña pizzería, el sonido del teléfono del lugar sonó coincidentemente cuando él pasaba, ese detalle no se le pasó, especialmente cuando uno de los trabajadores se acercó a contestar y el aparato dejó de sonar de inmediato. Pero nuevamente, él siguió su camino.

No fue que cuando, a la tercera vez de coincidencia, otro teléfono de una cabina pública empezó a sonar justo cuando él pasaba al lado. Eso era demasiado extraño como para ser ignorado, así que, con un poco de desconfianza, entró a la cabina y contestó.

— ... ¿Aló? —

_—Hay una cámara de seguridad en el edificio a su izquierda, ¿lo puede ver? —_

La voz al otro lado de la línea sonaba extraña, misteriosa, John frunció el ceño de inmediato no estando seguro de sentirse amenazado o si le estaban jugando alguna clase de broma.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Quién habla? —

_— ¿Puede ver la cámara, joven Watson? —_

Que supiera su apellido no le resultó tan sorprenderte, ya que sea broma o no, tenían que saber mínimamente su nombre.

Levantó su mirada y efectivamente vio la cámara de seguridad que justamente apuntaba directamente a él.

—Sí, la veo—

_—Observe—_

La cámara que antes lo estaba mirando, ahora volteaba directamente a la calle.

_—Hay otra cámara en el edificio frente a usted, ¿la puede ver? —_

John lo buscó con la mirada y la encontró, un "Mm-hm" afirmativo y de mala gana salió de sus labios como respuesta. La cámara hizo la misma acción que la anterior.

_—Y, por último, en la parte superior del edificio a su derecha—_

El rubio volteó y lo mismo que las dos cámaras anteriores, esta volteó para dejar de mirarlo.

— ¿Cómo está haciendo eso? — preguntó

_—Entre al auto, joven Watson. Haría algún tipo de amenaza, pero creo que la situación es bastante clara para usted—_

Dicho eso, la llamada terminó, justo cuando un auto negro se detenía justo al frente de la cabina y un hombre con terno bajaba para abrirle la puerta.

John pudo haber salido huyendo, pero joder, si aquel tipo tenía el poder de controlar las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad solo para intimidarlo a él, de seguro que podía tener a alguien con un arma apuntándole en ese mismo momento. Además, él apenas era un universitario y no se había metido en problemas graves como para tener ese tipo de amenazas, así que, lo único que se le venía a la cabeza, era algún tema personal que tendría que ver con James Sholto.

Fue un viaje de casi treinta minutos, solo él, el chofer y un incómodo silencio.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, John había sido llevado a una especie de depósito de gran tamaño, tanto, que cuando bajó del auto, podía escuchar ecos provenientes de Dios sabía dónde. Vio al frente la figura de un hombre alto y delgado, llevaba un terno de color oscuro y se apoyaba sutilmente y con elegancia en un paraguas mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

John no se sintió intimidado, aunque sí estaba a la defensiva por si se trataba de alguna emboscada y lo golpearían en ese solitario lugar. Se acercó a paso lento sin quitarle la mirada a aquel misterioso sujeto.

— ¿Sabes? — dijo mientras se acercaba —Tengo un celular. Quiero decir, fue muy inteligente y todo eso, pero... solo pudiste llamarme a mi celular—

Un silencio algo tenso se formó por unos segundos antes de que el más alto empezara a hablar. John ya detestaba esa maldita sonrisa.

—Cuando uno quiere evitar la atención de Sherlock Holmes, uno aprende a ser discreto, de ahí este lugar—

John abrió sus ojos sorprendido, aunque se controló manteniendo su estado alerta. ¿Qué tenía que ver Sherlock con esto? Él prácticamente no conocía casi nada sobre el rizado, por lo que no pudo evitar pensar que aquel tipo misterioso tenía que ver con algo referente a la investigación sobre drogas en la que Sherlock se vio envuelto y él, por consecuente, pudo haber sido víctima de alguna clase acusación errónea.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? — preguntó serio

—No te ves muy asustado— contestó el más alto aún con esa odiosa sonrisa

—Tú no te ves tan aterrador—

Ahora no solo tenía que aguantar esa sonrisa, sino también la risa del tipo.

—Sí, tienes valentía— lo miró en silencio por unos segundos —La valentía es, de lejos, la palabra más amable para la estupidez, ¿no lo crees? —

—Yo creo que estúpido es perder el tiempo hablando con rodeos—

—Ya veo— la sonrisa se hizo más grande —Al grano, como dice la gente—

—Por favor—

— ¿Cuál es el estado actual de tu relación con Sherlock Holmes? —

John dudó por un segundo de que hablara de una relación romántica, pero no era ningún secreto para nadie que él y Sherlock habían estado saliendo.

—No tenemos una— dijo serio —Para ser sinceros, apenas nos conocemos—

—Mmm, apenas se conocen y tuvieron una relación sentimental de una muy breve duración—

Sí, ese tipo estaba enterado de todo.

— ¿Quién eres? —

—Una parte interesada—

—Interesada en Sherlock, ¿por qué? Supongo que ustedes no son amigos—

—Lo conoces, ¿cuántos amigos crees que tenga? —

John no tuvo que responder, era claro que Sherlock no era la clase de chico que tuvieran un amigo en cada esquina.

—Yo soy lo más cercano a un amigo que Sherlock es capaz de tener— continuó el más alto

— ¿Y qué es? —

—Un enemigo—

— ¿Un enemigo? — John no pudo evitar tomarse eso como una broma

—En su mente, por supuesto. Si le preguntas, probablemente diría que su "archi-enemigo". Él ama ser dramático—

—Entonces supongo que quieres algo de mi ¿qué es? —

John observó la actitud del tipo quien no mostraba, aunque le parecía extraño, algún tipo de amenaza. Cada segundo que pasaba, sentía que su estado de alerta era algo exagerado.

— ¿Planeas retomar tu relación sentimental con Sherlock Holmes? —

—Podría estar equivocado... pero creo que ese no es tu problema—

—Podría serlo— contestó con algo de molestia aquel tipo

—No, realmente no—

Entonces, John vio como el extraño hombre llevaba su mano hacia el interior de su saco, lo que, por un segundo, le hizo pensar que sacaría algún tipo de arma.

Se calmó cuando vio que fue una libreta lo que terminó en esas manos.

—Si regresas al lado de Sherlock y retoman su relación sentimental, estaría feliz de ofrecerte alguna cantidad de dinero para hacer las cosas más fáciles—

— ¿Por qué? —

—Porque no eres adinerado y estudias a duras penas gracias a tu esclavizaste trabajo—

Tampoco le sorprendía que sepa de su vida personal, era claro que ese hombre tenía alguna clase de poder en la ciudad.

— ¿A cambio de qué? —

—Información— respondió con una sonrisa —Nada indiscreto, nada que te haga sentir incómodo. Solo dime en qué está Sherlock—

— ¿Por qué? —

—Me preocupo por él. Constantemente— la sonrisa desapareció para dar paso a una mirada seria y una más más profunda

Ambos no se dejaban de mirar, era como retarse mutuamente.

—Eso es amable de tu parte—

—Pero prefiero, por varias razones, que mi preocupación no sea mencionada. Nosotros tenemos lo que tú dirías... una relación difícil—

—No— respondió a secas John

—No he mencionado la cantidad—

—No te molestes en hacerlo—

El tipo volvió a reír —Para haber tenido muchos problemas con él, eres muy leal—

—No, no lo soy, solo que no estoy interesado. Así que, si no te importa, me retiro—

John volteó dando por terminada la conversación, ya suficiente había tenido de ese tipo y no quería perder más tiempo.

—Mi nombre es Mycroft Holmes—

Se detuvo, John casi no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

Volteó mirando sorprendido al que ahora podía darle nombre, Mycroft.

—Soy hermano de Sherlock—

— ¿Eres...? ¿Por qué...? —

—El consumo de drogas de Sherlock ha subido de manera alarmante— interrumpió Mycroft —Eres la única persona que puede ayudarlo—

—No lo entiendo—

Mycroft empezó a caminar a él a paso lento hasta llegar a un metro de distancia.

—Antes de conocerte, la relación de Sherlock con las drogas siempre fue cercana, pero luego de la crisis que tuvo que pasar, esta se volvió más... controlada— Mycroft desvió su mirada a un lado demostrando que los recuerdos en su mente eran algo incómodos, luego volvió a mirarlo —Sin embargo, al conocerte, esa relación desapareció. Ahora que, digámoslo así, te perdió, las drogas han vuelto a ser lo que más predomina en su día a día—

John sintió una punzada de culpa en su pecho, ¿él era el culpable de la recaída de Sherlock?

—Por favor, no creas que te estoy culpando, al final de todo, esas decisiones fueron tomadas exclusivamente por él. La razón por la que estás aquí es bastante clara para ti ahora—

—Pero... — John tragó saliva sintiéndose algo abrumado por el momento —Mira, no sé si sabes cuál fue exactamente el problema que nos alejó, pero ya intenté arreglar las cosas y él simplemente me ha rechazado—

Mycroft lo observó por unos segundos de la misma manera que Sherlock hacía con la gente cuando los "escaneaba".

—Las evidencias que te mostraron son reales— escuchar esas palabras fueron dolorosas para el rubio —Pero también igual de engañosas—

— ¿A qué... se refiere? —

—Será la único que mencionaré respecto al tema. Los detalles serán aclarados en el momento oportuno por el mismo Sherlock—

— ¿Cómo? —

—Me temo que tendrás que encontrar la manera de hacerlo—

—Espera... —John sobó su rostro con sus manos intentando mantener coherente su mente —Me estás ofreciendo dinero para... ¿volver con Sherlock y así él pueda salir de las drogas? —

—Lo has entendido perfectamente—

Para ser sinceros, John se sintió ofendido por eso, lo estaba tratando como un interesado y él no tenía la más mínima intención de recibir algo a cambio más que el amor de Sherlock.

—Yo quiero volver con Sherlock, pero no lo haré por tu estúpido dinero. Lo haré porque lo amo—

El rostro de Mycroft no mostró reacción alguna más que solo un ligero elevamiento del mentón.

—No pretendas comprarme, no soy como la mayoría de personas—

—Puedo darme cuenta de eso, joven Watson—

John bajó la mirada por un momento sintiendo el peso de la situación. Sí quería a Sherlock, a esas alturas ya no le importaba saber la verdad, ya se sentía convencido de que Sherlock era inocente, por lo que lo único que quería era remediar su error y ayudarlo.

Si al final el rizado lo rechazaba, lo aceptaría, pero lo ayudaría a salir de esa miseria antes de que sea tarde.

—No sé cómo hacerlo— dijo con un poco de vergüenza

— ¿Disculpa? —

—Hace unos días, Sherlock llego a mi departamento y tuvimos una discusión, pero luego él se comportó tan bien que creí que las cosas entre nosotros se habían calmado... —

—Pero entonces volvió a ser el mismo Sherlock de siempre— interrumpió Mycroft

John asintió dando un profundo suspiro.

—No sé cómo tratarlo, no sé cómo podré convencerlo de... de... — John apretó los labios sintiéndose frustrado —No estoy seguro de poder lograrlo—

—El orgullo de mi hermano es increíblemente poderoso y exageradamente... grande—

—Entonces debo... ¿atacar su orgullo? —

—Utilizarlo—

¿Utilizarlo? ¿a qué se refería con eso? John frunció el ceño algo confundido y cuando intentó preguntar, Mycroft se adelantó a hablar.

—Un futuro doctor es lo único que tiene para recuperarse. Me veo en la obligación de confiar en que soportarás la carga que eso conlleva—

— ¿Carga? Yo no considero a Sherlock una... —

—Es hora de tomar un lado, doctor Watson— interrumpió Mycroft mientras daba la vuelta y se alejaba a paso lento

John lo quedó mirando por un momento, si alguna vez pensó que Sherlock era una persona extraña y misteriosa, ahora no se sorprendería que la familia Holmes entera fuera de la misma manera. Al menos los hermanos eran iguales, aunque hayan tomado caminos muy diferentes.

—Doctor Watson— susurró John sintiendo lo dulce que sonaba esas dos palabras juntas

El sonido del auto encendiéndose le hizo volver de sus pensamientos, volteó y vio al chofer bajar del auto para abrirle la puerta. Era hora de irse.

El auto lo dejó en su departamento sin que él tuviera que dar la dirección. Agradeció y el chofer dio un asentimiento cordial para luego irse.

John se preguntó qué era el hermano de Sherlock, claramente no tenía que ver con las drogas o negocio referente; sin embargo, se notaba que tenía cierto poder... ¿gobierno, tal vez? John frunció el ceño creyendo eso ya demasiado exagerado, Myrcroft debía tener un puesto increíblemente importante para tener tal poder, pero no creía que ese fuera el caso.

Esa noche John no pudo dormir, no solo por el bullicio de los vecinos y la celebración de la ciudad entera, sino también por sus pensamientos. En ese momento ¿qué estaría haciendo Sherlock?, la imagen del rizado consumiendo cocaína vino a su mente provocándole un gran dolor en el corazón. Luego la imagen de James también vino a su mente, se suponía que ambos estarían en casa del chico conociendo a los padres de este, sintiéndose incómodo, pero acostumbrándose a la situación y aceptando que James era la persona correcta para él...

¿Y si buscaba a Sherlock esa noche?...

La idea sonaba muy bien, pero apenas habían pasado unos días desde aquella pelea y no estaba seguro de que el rizado lo recibiera de buena manera. Y con eso no se refería a ignorarlo o alejarse, porque estaba seguro de que Sherlock lo agarraría a golpes si se veían esa noche.

Sus padres, Harry y sus compañeros... todos vinieron a su mente mientras afuera los buenos momentos ocurrían sin importar lo tan solo que se sentía él.

—Si yo me siento solo, no quiero pensar en cómo se sentirá Sherlock— dijo más para él mismo —Aunque, claro, con drogas y esos tipos, tal vez esté emborrachándose en algún bar—

Llegó las doce en punto y John no pudo evitar un profundo suspiro de resignación. Era la peor Navidad de toda su vida. Totalmente solo, extrañando al amor de su vida y preocupado por él. Sin mencionar su sentimiento de culpabilidad por la recaída del mismo y la triste Navidad que de seguro le ha provocado a James.

John nunca antes se había sentido así de solo y deprimido en toda su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	31. Capítulo 17 [Sherlock]

_Come back little raven,  
here by my face  
I've been waiting,  
endless waiting  
Come back and bite my face..._

_I think you realize what I've done,  
we're on the corner,  
slashed my heart for fun,  
I'm not alive for anyone  
I think you realize what I've done..._

"Come back" (Misfits)

* * *

Aquella casa abandonada en la que suele refugiarse para drogarse en soledad era el único lugar en dónde él quería estar desde que había salido del departamento de John. Sus pies se sentían fríos por la humedad de las zapatillas y ni hablar de su chaqueta. Al llegar, corrió piso arriba para buscar cualquier habitación vacía, porque quería estar solo, sin absolutamente nadie alrededor… pero tuvo que contentarse con la única habitación vacía que no tenía puerta.

Se sentó en el piso teniendo casi al frente la ventana, luego se sacó la chaqueta y las zapatillas. El frío que sentía era tan fuerte que su cuerpo temblaba por ello.

— ¿No sientes frío? —

Sherlock saltó del susto al escuchar aquella voz salir de la nada, pero no era nada más que uno de los vagabundos que solía frecuentar el lugar, este estaba acurrucado en una de las esquinas oscuras de la habitación haciéndose casi imperceptible.

—Mierda, no te había visto— dijo Sherlock con molestia

—Te vas a congelar—

—No es tu problema, cierra la boca—

Un silencio tan frío como el mismo clima se hizo presente por un momento hasta que aquel vagabundo se levantó caminando directamente hacia él.

— ¿Qué…? —

Sherlock estuvo a punto de pararse para golpearlo puesto que pensaba que esa era la intención del tipo, pero al ver la sucia manta que le entregaba, Sherlock no tuvo de otra que sentirse como un completo idiota.

—Quédatela, yo tengo otras—

Y sin decir más, aquel vagabundo regresó a volver a acurrucarse.

—Gracias—

Dijo con vergüenza Sherlock, para luego abrigarse envolviéndose en la larga manta y acurrucándose al igual que su compañero temporal de habitación.

Tal vez pasó más de una hora o tal vez menos, no estaba seguro, pero se despertó de un sueño en el que no supo cuándo se había rendido. Su cuerpo se sentía extraño y ciertamente, un dolor muy particular y agudo se estaba haciendo presente en su estómago.

Necesitaba drogas, las necesitaba con urgencia.

El vagabundo no estaba, pero podía ver que sus cosas aún se encontraban ahí. Sherlock decidió dejar la manta en donde estaba, se puso las aún húmedas zapatillas y la chaqueta en igual estado y salió.

Quería comprar droga, pero él no se había dado cuenta que no traía dinero ni su poca reserva de cocaína en la chaqueta. Entendió que John había tirado la droga, pero con el dinero no estaba seguro, lo más probable era que se haya echado a perder cuando el imbécil lo obligó a mojarse en la ducha. Así que no tenía de otra que acudir a alguien en especial, ya que su próximo pago no sería hasta la semana entrante.

—Oh, mierda, ¿qué te pasó en la cara? —

La voz de Irene sonaba tan estúpida que tuvo que aguantarse unos buenos insultos si es que quería conseguir algo de relajo esa noche.

— ¿Me dejarás entrar? — dijo con molestia

—Eso depende, ¿qué buscas? ¿alcohol? ¿drogas?... ¿sexo? —

Sherlock la miró seriamente, mientras sentía que los efectos de las drogas que había consumido horas antes se desvanecían cada vez más y él no estaba acostumbrado a llegar a ese punto, puesto que siempre procuraba estar un poco dopado todo el tiempo.

—No tendré sexo contigo, aunque estuviera drogado—

—Drogas y alcohol entonces. Pasa— Irene abrió la puerta — ¿Quién se atrevió a tocar esos pómulos? Mataré a ese hijo de puta luego de curarte las heridas—

Estar dentro del local de Irene era como estar en una especie de… prostíbulo, pero este era, para su agrado, bastante cómodo y sin espectáculos desagradables de gente follando. Era simplemente un lugar con chicas hermosas que, de vez en cuando, hacían lo suyo en alguna habitación del lugar (y no precisamente por trabajo).

Cualquier chico mataría por estar en su lugar, hasta él mismo admitía que era una pena que fuera completamente gay.

Sherlock no salió de ahí hasta la noche, ya con una buena dosis de drogas en las venas y las zapatillas y la chaqueta totalmente secas gracias a Irene. Tenía trabajo con la banda, así que obligó a su mente a bloquear cualquier pensamiento sobre John Watson y fue a dar otro buen concierto.

* * *

¿Cuántos días había pasado? No tenía la menor idea, de lo único que sí estaba seguro, era que desde que había probado aquella extraña droga, su cuerpo y mente se reducían a… nada. Absolutamente nada. Sentía derretirse, no podía hablar y todo se veía extraño. El tiempo no se sentía o mejor dicho, el tiempo parecía detenerse haciéndose increíblemente pesado.

Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras intentaba enfocar lo que sea que tenía enfrente, se sentía increíblemente pesado, mover su brazo era casi tan difícil como levantar un maldito auto. No sabía dónde estaba, pero podía distinguir una ventana sin cortinas, ¿se encontraba en una habitación entonces? ¿dónde?

—Shh… — una voz a lo lejos se escuchó —Tranquilo, te has drogado a lo bestia, Sherlock—

Aquella voz se hizo más cercana hasta que vio un rostro aproximándose a él, era Jim Moriarty.

—Joder, no… no una alucinación — susurró Sherlock

—Estas mierdas son un éxito, son jodidamente adictivas y la demanda es alta—

Sherlock intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba tan pesado…

—Necesitas algo que te alce, mi amor— Jim mostró una jeringa —Es de la buena, la mía—

Lo último que vio, era ser inyectado con alguna sustancia desconocida.

* * *

— ¡Ah!... —

Sherlock se levantó sobresaltado, su corazón latía rápidamente y su cuerpo se sentía como en una maratón olímpica. Miró a su alrededor reconociendo la habitación en la que se encontraba, la manta que le había regalado aquel vagabundo estaba a su lado. Sintió algo en su mano por lo que bajó la mirada, tenía una jeringa. Llevó su mirada a su brazo y pudo confirmar que, aquella alucinación con Moriarty no había sido nada más que él mismo inyectándose… bueno, ciertamente no podía estar seguro ni qué había estado haciendo horas atrás.

Se levantó sintiendo su cuerpo temblar ligeramente, sudaba un poco a pesar del maldito frío que de seguro había afuera. Salió casi tropezando en el pasillo y luego en las escaleras, se sintió mejor cuando el viento helado lo golpeó en la cara al salir de la descuidada casa. La poca luz del día le decía que ya estaba por anochecer, pero no sabía qué jodido día era, ¿tenía concierto esa noche? ¿qué mierda pasaba con su mente?

_Más drogas, Sherlock, necesitas más drogas._

Ese pensamiento lo invadió sintiéndose malditamente desesperado. Un momento después, ya se encontraba camino a comprar drogas. Acudió a los primeros que vio, no importaba quienes eran, ellos tenían drogas y eso era lo único que quería.

—Sigues aquí—

El vendedor, un tipo con pantalones rasgados y el cabello largo, lo vio claramente sorprendido, aunque también divertido. Sherlock frunció el ceño extrañado por esa actitud.

—La pasaste bien ayer, eh—

— ¿Qué? —

—No lo recuerda, el hijo de puta— dijo entre risas el vendedor

El tipo le entregó una pequeña bolsita con un polvo blanco, Sherlock pudo darse cuenta de que no era cocaína.

— ¿Qué es? —

—Esta lindura es Fentanilo—

Sherlock sabía lo suficiente sobre esas sustancias como para no poder evitar alarmarse al saber lo que había consumido horas atrás.

—Solo me lo compran gente que sabe de esto, hermano, tú ayer me pagaste el triple para que te la vendiera. Estabas jodidamente desesperado, no creí que te volviera a ver otra vez—

¿Le había pagado? Entonces traía dinero, ¿ya había acabado la semana entonces? ¿cómo terminó vivo con una droga tan peligrosa?

— ¿La vas a querer? —

_Sería lo último que consumirías, Sherlock. Por fin lo último de todo._

—Sí— respondió decidido — ¿tienes Speed? —

— ¿Me crees pendejo? Siempre cargo con los clásicos—

—Quiero tener una buena noche de conciertos antes de mandarme a la mierda con esto—

Sherlock mostró la bolsita con Fentanilo para finalmente recibir otra bolsita más con pastillas.

— ¿Tienes Marihuana? Necesito el maldito humo en mis pulmones—

El tipo empezó a reír mientras alzaba su mochila para buscar el pedido.

Entonces, Sherlock se dio cuenta de algo, cuando empezó a buscar dinero en sus bolsillos, no encontraba dinero.

—Joder— buscó otra vez en su chaqueta

—No me jodas, ¿traes dinero o no? — preguntó el tipo

—Espera, yo… mierda— buscar nuevamente en los bolsillos no haría que el dinero apareciese mágicamente —Joder ¡tu puta madre! —

La mirada que recibió era suficiente para que lo obligase a devolver las pequeñas bolsitas antes de que el mismo tipo, y otros que de seguro estaban por ahí, lo maten a golpes.

—Consigue el maldito dinero y te daré estas mierdas—

La actitud divertida de aquel vendedor había desaparecido completamente y Sherlock sintió su cuerpo quejarse ante esa obligatoria abstinencia.

Los dolores que poco a poco empezaron a hacerse más fuertes, lo terminaron por convencer de regresar, puesto que tenía planeado ir al departamento de uno de los chicos de la banda sabiendo que podría encontrar, al menos, un poco de droga gratis ahí. Pero con esos dolores, lo único que quería era encerrarse solo sin que nadie lo viera.

No estuvo seguro cómo, pero llegó a duras penas hasta la casa y prácticamente se arrastró por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación en donde había despertado. Joder, no sabía de cuál de las drogas estaba sintiendo su ausencia, él ya había pasado por eso antes y sabía que desintoxicarse era una maldita agonía. Pero ahora que consumía drogas más adictivas y peligrosas, estaba seguro que, si lo intentaba, simplemente no lo lograría.

— ¡Ahhh! —

Un fuerte dolor en el abdomen le hizo gritar colocando sus brazos alrededor de su estómago y tratando de acurrucarse contra la pared. Su respiración agitada se escuchaba en eco en la habitación, apretaba los dientes para evitar gritar nuevamente, quería morir ahí mismo.

—Sherlock— una voz le habló a su lado —Sherlock, toma—

Su cuerpo fue gentilmente movido hasta que quedó boca arriba, Sherlock temblaba y sudaba.

—Te sentirás mejor—

Sherlock pudo ver que, aquel extraño vagabundo que lo había ayudado una vez, lo volvía a hacer y esta vez con droga. Lo vio con una jeringa en la mano mientras llenaba la misma con heroína desde la cuchara que tampoco supo de dónde la había sacado. Sabía que era peligroso recibir jeringas sin saber su procedencia, pero su cuerpo estaba al límite y sería capaz de aceptar una de la misma basura con tal de inyectarse un poco.

Finalmente sintió la aguja penetrar en su brazo izquierdo y un par de segundos después, los temblores en su cuerpo empeoraron, su corazón latió aún más rápido si era posible hasta que… todo se volvió tranquilo, quieto, silencioso.

—Mejor, mucho mejor—

La voz del vagabundo se escuchaba lejana a pesar de verlo a menos de un metro de él. Su cuerpo se sentía tan bien, tan relajado…

— ¿Por qué…? ¿por qué me ayudas? —

Susurró Sherlock, pero solo escuchaba las risas del extraño hombre como respuesta. Cerró sus ojos quedándose dormido poco a poco.

* * *

—Oye, Sherlock—

Una voz a lo lejos lo llamaba.

— ¡Sherlock! —

Él conocía esa voz, le resultaba familiar.

— ¡Maldita sea, Sherlock! —

El rizado abrió los ojos de repente, estaba oscuro, pero la luz que entraba por la ventana lo ayudaba a ver quiénes estaban frente a él: los chicos de la banda.

— ¡¿Qué mierda, Sherlock?! — dijo claramente irritado el vocalista

Sherlock intentó levantarse para sentarse.

—Joder, ni siquiera puede levantarse—

— ¡No has ido al maldito ensayo y tenemos que tocar en media hora, hijo de puta! —

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué día es hoy? — preguntó Sherlock, estaba totalmente confundido

Sintió ser sacudido bruscamente siendo tomado de su chaqueta.

—Escúchame bien, imbécil— el líder de la banda lo había alzado hasta tenerlo muy cerca de su rostro —Si no tocas, no recibirás el pago de hoy y tendrás que ingeniártelas para trabajar en otra mierda ¿entiendes? —

_¿Hoy pagan? ¿Entonces ya acabó la semana? ¡¿Qué día es hoy?!_

Sherlock no sentía las fuerzas suficientes ni para levantarse, sabía que no podría hacerlo esa noche y perder la banda significaba no drogas y, mierda, él ya era un jodido adicto, no podía darse el lujo de eso.

—Lo haré— dijo casi sin poder hablar —Solo dame… un momento—

Fue soltado de repente haciendo que su cuerpo se dejara caer al piso sin fuerzas, quedó sentado recostado en la pared y aunque sintió que había sido una fuerte caída, no sintió dolor alguno.

—Mierda, no lo hará, no puede—

— ¡Maricón de mierda! —

— ¡Púdrete, Holmes! —

El rizado recibió un fuerte empujón con un pie que hizo que cayera de costado, su rostro dio contra el piso, pero nuevamente, no sintió dolor. Escuchó los pasos de los chicos alejándose mientras él luchaba con ponerse en pie, pero era imposible, aún estaba bajo los efectos de la Heroína, tenía que esperar todavía hasta que pueda tener control sobre su cuerpo.

Esa lucha no duró mucho tiempo, Sherlock volvió a quedarse dormido una vez más.

Cuando despertó, la luz de la ventana caía directamente a él, abrió los ojos lentamente fastidiado por la luz y se sentó. El cuerpo lo tenía adolorido y su cabeza daba vueltas, Dios, se sentía peor que mierda.

Los recuerdos vinieron a él de un golpe, los chicos de la banda lo habían buscado y él nunca se fue con ellos. Maldita sea, se había quedado sin trabajo.

—Mierda… mierda, mierda, mierda— susurraba mientras sobaba su rostro con pereza —La he cagado— dijo para sí mismo

Su mirada revisó la habitación y vio al vagabundo acurrucado en la misma esquina.

—Oye— dijo Sherlock — ¡Hey! —

El hombre volteó molesto, lo había despertado de su sueño.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —

—Déjame en paz—

Sherlock frunció el ceño extrañado por esa actitud.

—Quería agradecerte por lo de ayer—

— ¿Qué ayer? Déjame en paz, mierda— el tipo le volvió a dar la espalda

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué el vagabundo hablaba como si no lo conociera?

—Ayer me inyectaste heroína, tú me… —

— ¡Yo nunca te he visto, imbécil! —

Sherlock se quedó en silencio, los pobres recuerdos de ayer vinieron a su mente dándose cuenta del detalle de que, en realidad, el rostro del vagabundo era muy borrosa. Solo se había basado en la vestimenta para identificarlo. Su don de la observación se veía afectado cuando las drogas en sus venas eran demasiadas.

Fue ahí que sintió el impacto de caer en cuenta que traía consigo el peso de ser un adicto, pero este ahora pesaba mucho más que antes.

Salió de la habitación intentando recordar más, era jodidamente escalofriante no saber si todo lo ocurrido había sido una alucinación o él mismo lo había hecho pensando que había sido otra persona. Su cerebro se estaba definitivamente jodido. Lo que más cuidaba y lo único que preciaba de su maldita vida se estaba destruyendo por su propia culpa.

_John Watson es lo más preciado que tienes, Sherlock…_

— ¡No! — gritó molesto cuando estuvo por bajar las escaleras

_Estúpido corazón, aún te mantiene atado a él._

—Cállate… — susurró

_Búscalo, que te perdone, rebájate como cualquier imbécil lo haría._

Sherlock tomó su cabeza con desesperación, aquella voz en su cabeza ya no era él mismo, era otra y lo estaba atormentando, lo torturaba.

_Deja atrás esta mierda, estás rodeado de lo peor de la humanidad, te estás convirtiendo en lo que más despreciabas._

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, sin importar chocarse con el cuerpo de un drogadicto en el camino. Salió de la casa y caminó a paso rápido como intentando escapar de esa voz en su cabeza. Pero aún la escuchaba, esta le susurraba y a veces gritaba. Sabía que no era real, que todo era producto de las malditas drogas.

Pero necesitaba más, no podía resistir tanto tiempo sin doparse, debía acelerar su mente y su corazón para luego sentir la paz dentro de él de la manera más sublime.

El recuerdo de los chicos de la banda volvió a él, lo que le hizo maldecir en voz alta, no tenía dinero, no tenía absolutamente nada y lo peor de todo es que no tendría más…

Pero entonces… cuando tocó instintivamente el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, sintió algo en él. Al meter sus dedos, reconoció la textura del billete al instante, cuando lo sacó no podía creerlo, ¿cómo había conseguido dinero? Ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había recibido dinero en sus manos. Cerró los ojos fuertemente sintiéndose abrumado y mareado, era como estar en otro mundo, perdido y desorientado.

Pero como todo adicto, el por qué dejó de interesarle al instante, tenía dinero para las drogas y era lo único que importaba.

Buscó al mismo tipo y este no le quiso vender nada hasta ver dinero en sus manos, Sherlock recibió los mismos pedidos, unas drogas más, y se fue inmediatamente.

—Si te matas esta noche, despídete de tu madre— dijo el tipo

Sherlock se detuvo al escuchar eso y volteó con el ceño fruncido.

—Es de lo que se arrepienten los pendejos suicidas, no ver a su madre por última vez—

—Púdrete, imbécil— contestó Sherlock

—No, eso es lo que te pasará a ti—

Ignoró la risa del vendedor mientras se alejaba a paso rápido, prefirió armar su cigarrillo de Marihuana.

—Oye, oye, espera—

El rizado volvió a voltear con molestia, aquel tipo de acercaba a él.

—Tú eres Sherlock, ¿verdad? — insistió el tipo, Sherlock no respondió, solo lo miró serio —Te busca una amiga tuya—

— ¿Una amiga? —

De verdad sonaba tan extraño que le dijeran algo como eso, hasta sonaba ridículo.

—Una muy linda, por cierto—

Ahora resultaba que Irene Adler le decía a todo el mundo que era su amigo, Sherlock rodó los ojos y volteó para seguir su camino, el vendedor lo volvió a llamar, pero él simplemente lo ignoró. Ahora que tenía drogas en sus manos, Sherlock solo quería volver a la oscuridad y tranquilidad de esa casa abandonada y salir cuando la noche haya caído, porque la maldita luz del día, por más nublado que esté, era insoportable por la blanca nieve alrededor.

Y así se refugió solo hasta que no vio luz entrar por la ventana, esta vez había conseguido otra habitación libre, con puerta la cual cerrar y oscuridad casi total. No recordaba haberse sentido tan mierda desde aquel día que se enteró de la muerte de Víctor, ahora, la única persona que era capaz de deprimirlo así era John Watson.

_John Watson…_

El efecto de la Heroína, como buen derivado de la Morfina, le hizo sentir un placer increíble que hizo temblar su cuerpo, para después dejarlo adormilado, sintiendo que se hundía en nubes.

_John Watson…_

Si él pudiera alucinar, le gustaría poder estar otra vez en la cama con John, como esa última vez… y volver a sentir sus labios besándolo, sus manos acariciándolo, sentir la respiración de John contra su rostro para luego terminar jadeando su nombre mientras se corría en sus manos.

_Su voz, su mirada, su rostro, su olor, todo en él lo había extrañado tanto que la idea de por fin tenerlo ahí simplemente lo abrumó y reaccionó de la manera más natural, besándolo._

_La emoción de la anticipación lo envolvió cuando sintió la mano de John haciéndose paso entre su pantalón hasta su miembro, tomándolo gentilmente y estimulándolo con dulzura._

_—Oh, John… sigue… —_

_Su boca habló por sí sola, se dejó llevar y el placer se volvía cada vez más grande. John no dejaba sus labios, respiraba más y más rápido, mientras que respondía a sus gemidos con excitantes gruñidos. Lo jalaba de la camiseta y embestía contra su mano con rapidez y John fue tan maravilloso con seguirle el ritmo, apretar más su agarre y gemir contra sus labios._

_—John, ah… ¡oh!... ¡ah! ¡John! —_

_Su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez más y la sensación de estar en la cima, de ser capaz de hacer de todo y no ser nada al mismo tiempo, de tocar el cielo con las manos, de sentir suelo temblar bajo sus pies se acercaba con rapidez… Sherlock no había tenido un orgasmo desde hace tanto y ahora sentía que estaba a punto de tener uno en honor a cada una de las noches de abstinencia._

_—John…—_

_—Dios, Sherlock… —_

_—Ah… ¡J-John! ¡Ah! —_

_Entonces no pudo más, su cuerpo tocó el límite, embistió de manera errática por unas últimas veces y entonces su mente se nubló y la explosión en todo su cuerpo lo estremeció. Se corría en la mano de John una y otra vez mientras apretaba sus dientes y lo jalaba con mayor fuerza de su camiseta._

Sherlock movía su cabeza lentamente y su respiración era lenta, no quería desprenderse de ese recuerdo, quería pensarlo una y otra vez y si muriera en ese mismo instante, él estaría feliz de hacerlo con esos pensamientos.

—Sherlock… —

Una voz conocida se escuchaba a lo lejos, la conocía…

—Sherlock, por Dios, ¿puedes oírme? —

Esa voz… no sabía que había extrañado esa voz hasta ese momento.

— ¿Sherlock? ¿Puedes escucharme?... ¿Sherlock? —

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y la vio… ahí estaba ella…

—Sherlock, ¿qué has hecho?... Sherlock—

Había lágrimas en sus ojos, Dios, no, ella no podía llorar, no debía hacerlo.

—Molly— susurró él

—Tranquilo... —

Sintió un extraño regocijo al verla, al saber que estaba ahí con él, pero a la vez temió que fuera solo otra alucinación más. Entonces cerró los ojos y no supo más hasta horas después.

Se despertó lentamente envuelto en un confort tibio y agradable. Su conciencia se despertaba con lentitud mientras tenía sus ojos aún cerrados.

_John... John Watson…_

Pero entonces el recuerdo golpeó su cabeza y el rostro preocupado de Molly se hizo presente en su mente. ¿Había sido productos de las drogas o en realidad Molly había estado ahí? Abrió los ojos y todos sus sentidos empezaron a funcionar, aunque algo lentos, pero lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que aquel tibio confort que lo rodeaba era otro cuerpo a su espalda y un brazo abrazándolo.

Volteó lentamente, pero de igual manera, su compañía se despertó.

— ¿Sherlock?... —

—Molly... ¿qué haces...?, ¿cómo...? —

Sherlock se sentó completamente impresionado por verla. Observó a su amiga todavía dudando de su propia mente, pero ella se sentó y lo abrazó con fuerza, eso le hizo pisar tierra, Molly estaba ahí... y se sintió bien saber eso.

—Eres un maldito imbécil, Sherlock— reclamó la chica —Después de ayudarte y escucharte tú simplemente desapareciste—

Él dudó por un momento, pero luego dejó que sus deseos de corresponder el abrazo fluyeran. Ella se aferró aún más cuando se sintió rodeada por sus brazos.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo me encontraste? —

Finalmente se separaron, ella limpió disimuladamente la humedad en su mejilla.

—Cuando dejaste de llamar, sentí que algo andaba mal—

—Pero... este no es un lugar para ti, pudieron haberte hecho daño—

—Sherlock, no soy tan ingenua cómo crees—

El rizado miró a su alrededor dando un profundo suspiro.

—No debiste venir— dijo preocupado

—Sherlock... —

Los ojos de Molly lo miraban tristes, Sherlock odiaba eso, no podía evitar sentir culpa. ¿Por qué una mierda como él tenía la suerte de tener gente buena a su lado? Ellos no se merecían eso, Sherlock siempre les hacía daño así no fuera intencional.

—Te he buscado por semanas. Llamé preguntando por ti, pero tu hermano solo me dijo que estarías ausente por un tiempo y no quiso decirme más—

Sherlock suspiró y se recostó en la pared. Molly también se recostó mirándolo siempre con tristeza.

—Entonces presentí que habías vuelto a Londres— continuó ella —Pero la tesis y los exámenes me mantenían muy atareada y no pude empezar a buscarte sino hasta hace unas semanas—

—Pero, ¿cómo llegaste a este lugar? —

—Tal vez te conozco más de lo que crees—

Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír cuando recibió aquella mirada orgullosa de su amiga.

—Me impresionas, Molly Cooper—

—No fue fácil, estuve preguntando por ti y me dijeron que estabas en una banda—

Sherlock recordó al vendedor de drogas y entonces comprendió que de quién hablaban era de Molly; no de Irene.

—Nunca pude verte tocar porque me dijeron que venías aquí, así que preferí ir a lo seguro—

— ¿Estuviste caminando sola por aquí? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es este lugar, Molly? —

—Lo sé, pero es la segunda vez que vengo y siempre procuré tener cuidado—

Sherlock la miró extrañado.

—Es decir, la primera vez que vine, no estabas, no te encontré. Ayer quise probar suerte y... aquí estás—

No era fácil admitir para sherlock la preocupación que surgía dentro de él cuando pensaba en una solitaria Molly caminando en esos podridos y oscuros callejones de Londres, solo por buscarlo a él.

—No lo vuelvas a hacerlo— contestó serio

Molly desvió su mirada no queriendo contestar.

—Molly, este lugar está... —

— ¿Has hablado con John Watson? —

Escuchar el nombre del rubio fue como un golpe algo doloroso para él, además, no esperaba hablar de él ni en ese momento ni con nadie.

—Yo... no lo he visto— mintió

—He hablado con Mike, él ha estado alejado de John, pero sabe que ha estado buscándote—

Sherlock bajó su mirada al piso evitando los ojos de su amiga.

— ¿Has considerado en hablar con él y...? —

—John y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar— la interrumpió

—Ha cambiado desde que te fuiste. Perdió media beca, ¿sabes? —

No pudo evitar sentirse extrañado por la noticia, aunque era algo tonto puesto que sabía ahora John vivía solo y trabajaba.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo—

—No lo sé, pero ahora se hablan cosas de él—

Sherlock entonces la miró de manera expectante...

—Mira, sé que no querías hablar de él cuando estabas en Sussex, si esto te sigue haciendo daño no di...—

—Lo he visto— la volvió a interrumpir —Nos hemos encontrado—

La mirada de Molly fue algo difícil de describir, pero podía distinguir sorpresa y temor en sus ojos, emociones que fueron desapareciendo lentamente cuando él fue relatando, sin muchos detalles, desde aquel incidente del atropello, hasta cuando fue ebrio al departamento de John.

Esperó alguna clase de reproche o algún comentario negativo de su parte, pero Molly lo volvía a sorprender:

— ¿Por qué te niegas el poder amarlo? — Molly lo miró con compasión —Es demasiado orgullo, Sherlock—

—Él me traicionó, Molly— respondió claramente indignado

—Todos nos dimos cuenta del impacto que sufrió John cuando fue llamado para ser interrogado. Se comportó diferente luego de ese día—

—John fue el único imbécil que jodió la relación. El único idiota cobarde y fácil de engañar. Confié en él y fue el único de los que creí que estaría conmigo que me dio la espalda—

Un silencio se hizo presente entre ellos, Molly tomó su brazo e inclinó su cabeza hacia su hombro.

—Dicen que su novio es falso— dijo Molly luego de un rato —El tipo tiene moto y a veces lo busca al salir de la universidad—

— ¿Por qué me cuentas eso? No me interesa— dijo con molestia

—Todos saben que estuvo saliendo con chicas luego de que se separaron, pero nada fue más allá hasta que conoció a ese militar. Es militar ¿sabes? —

—Molly, no hagas que cambie de opinión sobre tu compañía ahora mismo— dijo molesto

—Lo que intento decirte, idiota— la voz de Molly sonó severa —Es que se nota que John ha intentado olvidarte estando con ese tipo. Él no ha salido con otro chico, de hecho, dicen que ese militar y tú son los únicos hombres que han estado con John—

Los detalles que siguieron luego de eso, dejaron a Sherlock confundido, Molly intentaba ser lo más clara posible para explicarle porqué había razones para creer que John Watson podría obtener una segunda oportunidad y, sobre todo, que el amor aún podía estar presente entre ellos y que valía la pena salvarlo.

Obviamente, Sherlock jamás aceptó que una segunda oportunidad era lo que quería, una oportunidad para volver a sentir todo eso que vivió con John Watson. Todo lo que Molly le había dicho quedaron en su mente flotando como una pequeña fuente de luz en la penumbra. Era otra manera de decir que tenía esperanza, pero para Sherlock, a esas alturas, aquella palabra era engañosa y dolorosa.

—Mañana es Navidad—

Dijo Molly cuando esperaban un taxi caminando lentamente en la avenida cubierta de nieve. Sherlock no respondió, en realidad no sabía qué decir "¿Feliz Navidad?"

—Feliz Navidad— respondió Sherlock casi sin pensarlo… y se sintió como un completo idiota

Al parecer, Molly también pensó lo mismo, puesto que ella empezó a reír divertida.

— ¿No se supone que debía decir eso? Deja de reírte— se defendió Sherlock

—Lo siento, es solo... Dios, eres tan parco, Sherlock Holmes, eres una roca seca del desierto—

Sherlock la sentenció de idiota con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa esta noche? — continuó ella con una alegre sonrisa

—No tendré sexo contigo, Molly—

Esa respuesta no había sido la que su amiga esperaba, se puso roja de vergüenza y empezó a tartamudear cosas sin sentido. Sherlock no sintió culpa por eso, se lo merecía por burlarse.

—No... yo no… no quise decir eso— siguieron un par de incómodos segundos de silencio y ella continuó —No me gustaría que estés solo en Navidad—

—Molly, sabes que yo no... —

—Mi familia cenará en casa de mi abuelo, regresaré a casa antes de la cena. Es muy incómodo tener que explicar por qué no llevé novio este año. Podrás dormir en una cama al menos esta noche y comer algo—

Un taxi apareció a lo lejos y sherlock alzó la mano para detenerlo, él no contestó a pesar de tener la mirada expectante de Molly todo el tiempo.

—Toma, no tengo mucho— Sherlock le entregó unos billetes en la mano

—Sherlock— ella no soltó su mano —Estaré desde las nueve en casa—

Sherlock no pudo evitar pensar en lo feliz que hubiese sido si su corazón la hubiera elegido a ella en lugar de John.

—Adiós, Molly—

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, cerró la puerta y el taxi se fue. La mirada triste de Molly quedó congelada en su mente mientras se tomaba un rato para sentir la fría soledad que su amiga le había dejado.

¿Ahora qué? Sin trabajo y con poco dinero que ni sabía cómo lo había conseguido, él estaba otra vez perdido.

* * *

Tomó una cerveza de la nevera y salió, había estado "divirtiéndose" con las chicas de Irene por un rato. Luego de dejar ir a Molly, Sherlock no tuvo mejor idea que perderse nuevamente en la misma mierda de siempre, pero esta vez no quería terminar hecho un desastre, así que el local de Irene fue su mejor opción.

Después de unos toqueteos que se había dejado hacer por chicas terriblemente drogadas a voluntad, el rizado decidió salir para... para nada en particular, tal vez iría a ver a Molly, joder, su rostro de tristeza no había salido de su mente todavía y la idea de verla otra vez no le sonaba tan mal.

Tal vez el estar algo bebido le hacía pensar de esa manera…

Así que, ahí estaba, tomando una cerveza helada mientras caminaba en las frías calles de Londres viendo la nieve caer. ¿Cuál era la maldita hora? En ese lugar de la ciudad la gente casi no transitaba, a menos que seas la misma mierda que se escondía ahí, por lo que su mente no podía ni siquiera hacer deducciones. Solo sabía que ya era de noche.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el frío líquido bajar por su garganta, su chaqueta de cuero ahora gastada y maltratada no le abrigaba lo suficiente. Hizo un gesto de desagrado cuando dio un segundo trago, el clima y la fría cerveza eran una muy mala combinación.

Luego de caminar varias calles arriba, dobló la esquina y entró finalmente a la avenida principal. Todo estaba lleno de luces de colores, le parecía jodidamente estúpido. Algunas personas lo quedaban mirando, otras lo evitaban, pero ninguna llamó su atención como aquel auto negro que empezó a bajar la velocidad para ir a su ritmo.

—Mierda... — susurró molesto

No se había demorado mucho para saber que era un auto de Mycroft, el cual, apenas se detuvo, el chofer bajó para abrirle la puerta amablemente. Después de tanto tiempo, era la primera vez que veía algún indicio de su hermano.

—Joven Holmes, su hermano solicita... —

—Cierra la boca, idiota— interrumpió Sherlock —Me vale mierda lo que quiera mi hermano—

Sherlock continuó su camino, pero el chofer insistió.

—Por fiestas, joven Sherlock, su familia... —

Antes de que el educado chofer terminara su frase, Sherlock no dudó en voltear y lanzar su botella de cerveza, su intención era que le cayera al hijo de puta del chofer, pero esta terminó estrellándose en el parabrisas haciéndola añicos al instante y dejando todo mojado.

— ¡¿Estás sordo, imbécil?! ¡Me interesa una puta mierda! —

El chofer no se inmutó, pero tampoco contestó.

— ¿Por qué no vino él mismo a pedirlo? Sabe que le rompería la cara a golpes y haré lo mismo contigo si continúas siguiéndome—

Sherlock sostuvo la mirada de manera desafiante por varios segundos hasta simplemente dar la vuelta y seguir su camino entre las miradas asustadas y curiosas de algunas personas al rededor.

El chofer no volvió a decir nada y el auto no lo siguió.

Aunque sentía el peso de su adicción y la necesidad de ayuda, Sherlock no podía negar que saber que su hermano aún vigilaba sus pasos le jodía por dentro y eso, por supuesto, Mycroft lo sabía muy bien.

—Maldito imbécil— susurró entre dientes

Con lo poco que le quedaba en los bolsillos, Sherlock compró una botella de cerveza (pero esta vez no era helada) y una especie de goma de mascar o paquete de galleta, no tenía idea, su cerebro no podía procesar bien con la combinación drogas que había hecho horas atrás. Lo único que quería era algo para darle a Molly, porque sí, en algún momento se decidió, como mero capricho, en cumplir con el pedido de la única persona que lo amó y que lo ama en todo el puto mundo.

Salió ignorando las quejas de una señora con quien se había chocado al salir, estaba algo tomado, no había sido su culpa haberle hecho caer las bolsas de compras. Caminó hasta llegar al paradero más cercano. Le saldría a cuenta en bus. Se dejó caer en duro asiento y abrió la botella con los dientes, como todo buen experto.

—Hasta dónde has llegado— susurró —eres una maldita mierda sin valor, Sherlock Holmes— sonrió divertido y alzó la botella —Brindo por eso—

Bebió casi la mitad del contenido de una sola vez, traía la boca seca por las drogas. Sentía su cuerpo en un extraño limbo entre la energía y el cansancio. Era consciente de que estaba sufriendo ya las consecuencias de sus adicciones, se estaba jodiendo físicamente, pero realmente no sentía que le importase mucho. El simple pensamiento de que moriría pronto era lo que hacía de su realidad algo más… soportable.

Un bus se acercaba y era tal vez el último de la noche, Sherlock se levantó algo mareado y esperó a que el transporte se detenga. Cuando finalmente estuvo sentado, ahí, exactamente en aquel asiento que siempre solía escoger, el recuerdo de cuando conoció a John vino a su mente y como esos hermosos ojos azules lo miraron y se quedaron para siempre grabados en su memoria.

Emitió una pequeña risa cuando recordó aquella foto que había hecho que Mike los presentara, joder, como extrañaba aquel tiempo en la que vivía mejor sin saber de la existencia de John Watson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	32. Capítulo 18 [John]

_Try,  
Baby, try to trust in my love again  
I will be there,  
I will be there  
Love,  
Our love just shouldn't be thrown away  
I will be there,  
I will be there_

_If we'd go again all the way from the start  
I would try to change the things that killed our love  
Your pride has built a wall so strong,  
that I can't get through,  
Is there really no chance to start once again?..._

"Still loving you" (Scorpions)

* * *

Definitivamente no era Sherlock. Ese tipo de la guitarra tenía un jodido peinado de medio metro de altura en un terrible verde que brillaba como un maldito payaso. ¿Por qué no estaba ahí?, John debía admitir que no verlo con ellos lo preocupaba, según Mycroft había dado a entender, Sherlock estaba a un paso de...

—Cálmate, mierda— se dijo a sí mismo —Entrando en pánico no lograrás nada—

John decidió hacerse a un lado entre todas las personas de local y esperar, con cerveza en mano, a que la banda terminara su presentación. Intentó preguntar por Sherlock a algunas personas, pero dos ni le hicieron caso y una apenas había escuchado el nombre del rizado. Lo más seguro era ir con ellos, aunque la última vez el encuentro no había resultado tan amistoso.

El rubio había procurado ir preparado, teniendo los días libres en la universidad y un cambio de horario en su trabajo, decidió dedicar esa noche a Sherlock. Vestido con una chaqueta de un color oscuro, algunas camisetas por dentro para protegerse del frío y el único pantalón negro que tenía, John esperaba no llamar tanta la atención.

Una que otra chica lo quedaba mirando y él no podía evitar sonreír, la coquetería era algo que le nacía por lo que tuvo que obligarse a concentrarse debido a que el plan de la noche era encontrar a Sherlock.

Tal vez dos horas o más, John no sabía cuánto, pero agradeció que por fin los chicos bajasen del escenario. Tuvo que correr haciéndose paso entre la gente hasta aquella puerta donde entraron los chicos.

— ¡Oigan! —

Ninguno de ellos volteó o pareció escucharlo, así que se adentró de inmediato al pasillo.

— ¡Hey! —

Recibió la mirada de todos casi al mismo tiempo y eso, debía admitir, lo ponía algo alerta.

— ¿Ese no es el que... ? — preguntó uno de ellos

— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? —

John tragó saliva haciéndose la idea de que tendría que defenderse de puños y patadas.

—Solo quería preguntar... —

— ¿Quieres que te dé el golpe que me debes, imbécil? —

— ¡Hey! ¡hey! — dijo John subiendo sus manos y retrocediendo un paso —No he venido a pelear, joder, es obvio que estoy en desventaja, no soy estúpido—

—No, de verdad lo eres y te voy a partir la cara por hacerte el macho conmigo esa vez—

—Espera, mierda, solo quiero saber dónde está Sherlock—

De acuerdo, en esos momentos John amaría haber estado tan enojado como lo estuvo aquella vez, así al menos tendría las ganas de enfrentarse y no estar planeando cómo salir corriendo.

El tipo empezó a acercarse y, aunque estuvo a punto de hacerlo, John prefirió no salir disparado como un puto cobarde.

—Oye, espera... — John fue tomado de la chaqueta y empujado contra la puerta

La gente del pasillo escuchó el pequeño alboroto y empezaron a acercarse curiosos, viendo cómo podían ver el espectáculo en el estrecho espacio.

—Tú eres el que se culeaba a Sherlock, ¿verdad? El pendejo que lo golpeó cuando la policía lo buscaba—

John lo miró sorprendido, ¿cómo sabía lo que había ocurrido?... ¿acaso Sherlock se lo había contado?

— ¿Sabes cuántas mierdas te habrá contagiado? — dijo de manera burlona ocasionando que John frunciera el ceño por ello —Sherlock es una perra pasiva a quien se lo culeaban los de Scotland Yard y otros tipos de aquí, ¿sabías? —

La risa de algunos presentes se escuchó de inmediato, John simplemente guardaba silencio no estando seguro de que si respondía a las malditas mentiras sería peor.

—Te voy a romper la cara por solo por haberte aparecido aquí preguntando por el imbécil de Sherlock Holmes—

John sintió el brazo de su oponente situarse rápidamente en su garganta impidiéndole respirar mientras que un puño se alzaba frente a él. John sabía qué hacer, se ganaría una buena golpiza, pero no se dejaría agredir tan fácilmente.

— ¡Michale! —

Una voz al otro lado de la puerta se escuchó, seguido por lo que John pudo deducir como una patada, debido a la fuerza que se arremetió contra esta.

— ¡Empiezas otra pelea y te despides de las malditas presentaciones! —

— ¡Joder, suéltalo, no seas imbécil! — dijo uno de los chicos de la banda mientras se acercaba a su compañero

La puerta empezó a ser empujaba para ser abierta, entonces el agresor de John, que ahora sabía que tenía de nombre Michale, le dedicó una furiosa mirada para luego soltarlo de mala gana mientras era jalado por los demás chicos de la banda.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza empujando a John y un hombre de abundante y canosa barba entró claramente enojado.

—Te crees pendejo, ¿no, imbécil? Advertí que una pelea más... —

— ¡Lo sé, joder! —

— ¡Entonces lo cumplen o se van todos a la mierda! —

—Cálmate, viejo, no iba a pasar nada— dijo el baterista

—Tú te callas, mierda, eres el que menos derecho tiene aquí para hablar—

Una discusión se empezó a formar entre los chicos de la banda y aquel tipo de barba, John había quedado a un lado de la puerta sin que le prestaran atención, por lo que entonces prefirió salir de ahí ahora que podía. Pero apenas cruzó la puerta, una mujer lo tomó del brazo y lo empezó a guiar entre el tumulto de curiosos que se había formado debido al escándalo.

No pudo verle el rostro hasta que ella finalmente volteó a verlo apenas salieron del local.

— ¿Perdiste la cabeza? Pudieron haberte matado—

John la quedó mirando, reconocía a la chica, se había encontrado con ella aquella vez que buscaba a Sherlock y ella dijo conocerlo.

—Oh, hola... — su nombre no venía a su memoria —Lo siento, no recuerdo tu... —

—Irene Adler— sonrió ella, sus labios rojos eran casi hipnóticos —Ven, debes alejarte de aquí—

—Oye— John la siguió sin dudar —Estoy buscando a Sherlock, ¿ya no está en la banda? ¿sabes dónde está? —

—No creo que quiera verte— dijo ella de manera burlona

—No me importa, debo encontrarlo—

Irene se detuvo justo cuando voltearon la esquina — ¿Retomarán su relación? —

Se sentía extraño, era la segunda persona que no conocía que le hacía la misma pregunta.

—No lo sé, yo... —

—Entonces ¿para qué lo buscas? Mírate John, puedes conseguirte otros pitos— la mirada de Irene se hizo inquisitiva —Aunque también le das a las chicas ¿no es así? —

Los labios rojos de Irene formaron una seductora sonrisa, el rubio no era estúpido, entendió esa actitud de inmediato... pero no sintió la tentación frente a él, en su cabeza constantemente sonaba la alarma de que Sherlock podría estar necesitando ayuda y probablemente llegue demasiado tarde.

La miró seriamente, presionando sus labios hasta casi hacer una línea con ellos. Si Irene podía ayudarlo, pues bien, de lo contrario no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

—Necesito encontrar a Sherlock, ¿sabes dónde está o no? No me hagas perder el tiempo—

El rostro de Irene cambió por completo, lo observó en silencio por un momento.

—Esto va en serio—

John cerró los ojos por un par de segundos como un reflejo de su poca paciencia.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Sherlock o no? — insistió

Irene sonrió de lado —Tal vez—

John la quedó mirando esperando una respuesta más extensa.

—Pero no podría asegurarte si es verdad—

— ¿Dónde? —

—Ni que te guste el lugar—

— ¡Habla! —

De acuerdo, aquí John se detuvo él mismo, no había sido necesario gritar... tal vez sí, pero vamos, debes hablar en vez de gritar. John a veces se sorprendía de lo rápido que podía perder la paciencia.

—Necesito encontrarlo— dijo más calmado —Dime dónde está, no me importa que sea el peor lugar de Londres, iré a buscarlo—

La chica entonces miró a los lados como buscando a alguien, esa actitud alarmó un poco a John.

—Escucha, John— ella se acercó un poco con clara intención de bajar el volumen de su voz —Si tienes miedo de que Sherlock toque fondo, créeme que ya lo hizo—

Un dolor agudo le invadió el pecho cuando escuchó eso.

—Y tratar de sacarlo de eso hará que te metas en problemas—

— ¿A qué te refieres con...? —

—Es lo único que diré sobre eso— interrumpió —No tienes idea de las cosas en las que puede estar involucrado Sherlock—

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos, ciertamente John no sabía si creerle, ya demasiado había desconfiado de Sherlock y no quería volver a caer en ese error.

—No pienso darle la espalda otra vez— contestó el rubio —No importa lo que pasó, eso fue antes de conocernos. Este es el momento en el que más me necesita—

Irene sonrió, John pudo ver la ternura en sus ojos.

—Sabes que luchas contra el orgullo de Sherlock, ¿verdad? Ese es un muro muy alto, querido—

—Bueno, los muros pueden ser muy altos, pero no indestructibles. ¿Dónde está Sherlock? —

Irene entonces empezó a contar toda la información que estaba buscando y no fue agradable saber dónde estaba Sherlock, sintió el peso de la maldita culpa encima de él cuando emprendió su camino. Pero no solo eso lo perturbaba, Irene había mencionado algo muy específico cuando recalcó lo peligroso que sería buscar a Sherlock estando solo.

_Te vas a arriesgar demasiado, John. Las mierdas que están allá son menos peligrosas que uno en particular._

Él no tuvo una respuesta cuándo preguntó a quién se refería, así que se quedó con una alarma en su cabeza. Alguien quería ver a Sherlock hundido y ese alguien se encargaría de que él no meta sus narices en eso. Con lo mal que pintaba todo, la ayuda del hermano de Sherlock le sería útil, ¿lo estarían observando en esos momentos?, levantó la vista buscando alguna cámara. Le pareció irónico que siendo aquella zona conocida como un lugar donde encontrar droga, las cámaras sean difíciles de encontrar... aunque esa tal vez era la idea, ¿no?

* * *

La fría madrugada hacía de Londres una ciudad sombría, a pesar de que la nieve se viera al rededor, John estuvo preguntándose todo el camino si realmente era buena idea buscarlo en esos momentos, al menos en el día tendría más confianza de acercarse por esa zona, pero joder, no dormiría tranquilo pensando en que, tal vez, esa noche Sherlock se pasaría demasiado con las drogas y buscarlo al día siguiente habría sido demasiado tarde.

— ¿Estás seguro, muchacho? — preguntó el taxista cuando recibió los billetes en mano —Este lugar no es un parque para niños—

John sonrió forzosamente como agradeciendo la preocupación y bajó del taxi. Ver el oscuro panorama tampoco fue halagador, aunque había más gente de la que esperaba ver, pero ninguna daba ni la más mínima confianza. Sin embargo, John entendió que no era exactamente miedo lo que sentía al observar el lugar, sino lástima; lo que sí temía era en qué estado encontraría a Sherlock.

El lugar era grande, casi todos los indigentes se refugiaban dentro de estructuras parecidas a grandes túneles, y mientras más entrabas en ellos, más oscuro se volvían. Casi no había gente a la vista, puesto que el clima, aunque no caía nieve a grandes cantidades en esos momentos, se sentía muy helado.

John finalmente eligió una de las entradas y se aventuró a paso lento hasta donde su vista le permitió, para luego tomar su teléfono y encender la linterna. Se ganaba algunos insultos y gritos por eso, así que trataba de iluminar y dar un rápido vistazo para luego tapar la luz.

— ¿Sherlock? ¿Sherlock Holmes? — preguntaba de tanto en tanto —Estoy buscando a Sherlock Holmes—

John estuvo casi los primeros cuarenta minutos buscando entre la tenue oscuridad, recibiendo insultos y algunos objetos que afortunadamente nunca lo tocaron. En ocasiones, se vio obligado a salir debido a olores particularmente insoportables. Rogaba porque Sherlock no esté realmente tan mal como temía, sabía que le afectaría verlo de esa manera y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría ante ello.

Era difícil no sentirse impotente, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber estado buscando con eficiencia, la madrugada avanzaba y él sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Salió algo sofocado para darse un pequeño respiro.

—Oye—

Una mujer lo llamó. No era tan mayor que digamos y tampoco traía una pinta muy demacrada, parecía una indigente más de la zona.

—Lo siento, no tengo nada— contestó él

— ¿Buscas a Sherlock Holmes? —

John la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Lo has visto? —

Ella movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa.

— ¿Está aquí? ¿Dónde? — John se acercó a ella a paso rápido

— ¿Tienes algo para darme? — respondió ella, y para sorpresa de John, la mujer se acercó a él para empezar a revisar los bolsillos de su chaqueta

— ¡Oye, oye! — la detuvo alejándola usando solo un poco de fuerza

Era una mujer sin hogar, lo único que quería era algo para ella, por lo que no debería tomarse tan en serio lo que ella le dijera.

—Mira, no quiero problemas, por favor, aléjate, ¿si? —

John intentó sonar lo más amable posible, era mejor alejarse por si alguien del lugar mal interpretara la situación.

—Yo sé dónde está— dijo ella claramente para que no se fuera

El rubio no quería dejarse engañar, simplemente se dio la vuelta y caminó para seguir su búsqueda.

— ¡Te lo puedo decir! — ella insistió y empezó a seguirlo —Tiene el cabello rizado y chaqueta de cuero—

Ella tenía razón, pero John igual no tenía lo suficiente como para convencerse.

—Sí, pero no te creo, Sherlock es muy conocido y varios aquí están vestidos así—

—Tiene una cicatriz aquí—

La mujer señaló su labio inferior y John recordó inmediatamente aquel golpe que él mismo le había dado a Sherlock (justo donde tenía su piercing) y la cicatriz que seguramente le había dejado en consecuencia. No verías esa cicatriz a menos hayas estado cerca de él... John sintió la esperanza nacer dentro de él.

—Sí— afirmó con sorpresa — ¿Dónde está? —

—Dame algo—

Ella levantó sus manos directo a los bolsillos de su chaqueta, como hace un momento. John igualmente la detuvo.

—Primero dime dónde está y te daré dinero—

Ella lo miró por un momento, claramente la desconfianza era mutua. Pero para cuando John estuvo a punto de insistir, la mujer volteó y empezó a caminar sin decir nada... ¿lo estaba guiando o había cambiado de opinión?

— ¿Es por ahí? — preguntó

Ella señaló frente a ella sin dejar de caminar, así John se aseguró de que realmente lo estaba guiando a algún lado.

Cuando entraron en la oscuridad, John se empezó a cuestionar nuevamente si era buena idea confiar en aquella mujer, pero cuando la mano de la misma tomó la suya, John se quedó prácticamente sin palabras al notar lo bien que su guía caminaba en la casi absoluta oscuridad.

— ¿A dónde... ? ¿Puedes ver? —

Preguntó, pero ella lo silenció con un tenue "shh". John entonces usó su mano libre para sacar su celular del bolsillo y usar la linterna. La oscuridad no era total, pero John sentía que chocaría con algo si no tenía un poco de luz.

—Aquí— dijo ella —Tus manos aquí—

Antes de que pudiera encender la pantalla de su teléfono, la mujer guió sus manos hasta tocar la pared, acto seguido, la escuchó rodearlo hasta estar al otro lado de su cuerpo. Unos ligeros empujones le hicieron entender que debía caminar de esa manera, guiándose con la pared.

Debía admitir que eso era demasiado extraño y, además, se sentía algo ridículo.

—No entiendo, ¿hacia dónde estoy caminando? — preguntó con molestia

Al cabo de unos segundos, su pregunta no obtenía respuesta, así que, mientras daba pasos inseguros, decidió usar su teléfono, pero apenas encendió la pantalla, su pie derecho chocó contra algo en el piso, una persona en realidad. Eso lo supo cuando cayó porque aquella persona empezó a removerse violentamente con el afán de quitárselo de encima o, como podía sospechar John, para golpearlo.

— ¡Joder, lo siento! —

El rubio intentó alejarse lo más rápido que podía, el resplandor de su celular seguía encendido, su teléfono había caído a casi un metro de distancia. Cuando intentó alcanzarla, John fue arrastrado bruscamente de su chaqueta y empujado con fuerza contra la pared. Su agresor y él no estaban parados, de hecho, John estaba prácticamente sentado, pero de igual manera, el golpe le sacó el aire de los pulmones.

hora si estaba en problemas y a oscuras, el resplandor de la pantalla de su teléfono se había apagado luego de unos pocos segundos.

Intentó defenderse, tenía las piernas libres, podría darle un golpe para que lo soltara y así al menos él podría inmovilizarlo, puesto que salir corriendo no era una opción, la tenue oscuridad seguía estando en su contra.

—Hijo de puta—

Lo escuchó.

Escuchó esa voz...

—Te voy a reventar a golpes—

No podía verlo, pero prácticamente su mente se lo estaba mostrando al frente, ese era sherlock, ¡esa era la voz de Sherlock!

—Sher... ¿Sherlock? — dijo casi sin creerlo

Silencio.

—Sherlock— dijo con determinación

Aquel que lo había arrinconado contra la pared se había quedado quieto sin decir nada, esa era una respuesta afirmativa para él. Levantó sus manos para tocarlo y sintió esos rebeldes rizos bajo sus dedos. No sabía si antes se había sentido tan feliz en su vida, pero en esos momentos, su corazón latía como caballo en carrera.

Quiso abrazarlo, quería abrazarlo, pero apenas lo intentó, Sherlock se alejó soltándole de una mano y, según los movimientos que percibía y los sonidos, pudo entender que el rizado buscaba algo en el piso. Obviamente el teléfono.

La luz de su pantalla brilló en su rostro luego de un breve momento, sus ojos se quejaron un poco por ello.

— ¿John? —

El rubio saboreó su nombre en el tono de voz de Sherlock.

—Soy yo, Sherlock—

Apenas podía verlo, la luz caía directamente a él, así que tomó su teléfono, quitándole el aparato suavemente para poder girarla. El agarre de Sherlock se soltó lentamente.

—Oye... — susurró John

La luz no era demasiada, pero era suficiente para ver el demacrado rostro del chico. Así no lo recordaba desde esa última vez cuando irrumpió en su departamento, por lo que llevó su mano y tomó su rostro acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

La luz entonces se apagó y cuando intentó encenderlo nuevamente, sintió a Sherlock ponerse de pie. John estiró su brazo de inmediato y tomó con fuerza lo que reconoció era la chaqueta del rizado.

—Sherlock, espera—

Su mano fue bruscamente empujada de un golpe haciendo que lo soltase al instante. John sintió un pequeño pánico formarse en él, sentía que si lo dejaba ir, no lo volvería a ver nunca más.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y prácticamente se abalanzó a ciegas hacia adelante, logrando así alcanzar a Sherlock. Pero este empezó a empujarlo y en ese forcejeo, el teléfono volvió a caer de sus manos.

— ¡Suéltame! —

—No, maldita sea, tienes que escucharme—

Esta vez, Sherlock puso más fuerza y John fue empujado hacia atrás. El rubio se volvió a levantar lo más rápido que pudo, levantó los brazos a ciegas dando algunos pasos hacia adelante.

—Sherlock— llamó —Sherlock, mierda, no te vayas—

Podía ver la tenue luz de la noche en la entrada, pero no era suficiente. No vio a Sherlock salir, así que debía estar ahí, pero sabía que ese lugar era como laberinto, había otras salidas por otros lados, ¿acaso Sherlock se había ido hacia allá?... entonces, cuando volteó para cambiar su camino, temió que el rizado solo se estuviera escondiendo cerca de él para poder salir de ahí mientras tomaba el camino equivocado.

Necesitaba su teléfono, ¿dónde estaba?, si se distraía lo suficiente, Sherlock escaparía de él.

— ¡Sherlock! —

Llamó atento a cualquier ruido, pero solo escuchó algunas quejas de otros que estaban ahí.

—Sherlock, por favor—

Ese pequeño pánico se incrementó al darse la idea de que lo había vuelto a perder.

—Sherlock— susurró intentando controlarse — ¡Sherlock! — gritó

Se sentía impotente de no poder ayudarlo, de fallarle nuevamente. Quería hacerlo bien esta vez y demostrarle que había sido un imbécil y que se arrepentía de eso.

—Sherlock... por favor— habló con la esperanza de que el rizado estuviera cerca de él todavía —Fui un maldito cobarde, Sherlock, un imbécil y es por eso que vine, porque ya no quiero serlo, ¿entiendes?... Te amo, Sherlock—

Una voz lejana de algún vagabundo lo mandó a la mierda, pero John continuó.

—Te amo... y James no fue más que un intento de sacarte de mi mente, Sherlock... por favor, perdóname, yo... — sintió su voz ahogarse cuando esas malditas ganas de llorar amenazaban con hacerse presente —No puedo estar sin ti, no puedo verte aquí. No quiero perderte, mierda, no otra vez... —

Unos empujones lo sorprendieron de repente, uno de los vagabundos lo estaba echando. John agradeció que no lo golpearan primero, pero no pensaba salir de ahí hasta que Sherlock se dignara a escucharlo.

— ¡No! ¡suéltame! — empujó al desconocido con fuerza, pero este resistió — ¡Sherlock! ¡Debes escucharme! ¡Sherl-...! —

John entonces sintió una mano tapar su boca, por lo que no dudó ni un segundo, esta vez, en golpear. No importaba que fuera un vagabundo, lo golpearía con fuerza. Fue a ciegas, pero había podido deducir con exactitud la posición del cuerpo, así que alzó su rodilla directo en las costillas. Sin perder tiempo, y nuevamente confiando en su deducción, buscó a ciegas el cuerpo de su agresor para volver a golpear, pero entonces, cuando sintió la textura de la ropa de la misteriosa persona... se detuvo.

—John... — susurró Sherlock

No necesitó preguntar para confirmar su sospecha, había golpeado a Sherlock.

— ¡Sherlock! — tanteó hasta acercarse a él —Lo siento, lo lamento, Sherlock, ¿estás bien? —

John sintió a Sherlock reincorporarse de inmediato, por lo que temió que vuelva a huir, y esta vez con justa razón, pero la mano del rizado buscó su brazo y al encontrarlo, trazó camino hasta su mano y así tomarlo para guiarlo fuera. John no puso objeción, además agradecía por fin salir a un lugar más iluminado.

Sherlock traía su mano libre en sus costillas y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por eso.

—No sé qué mierda haces aquí, ni como me encontraste— dijo Sherlock soltándolo apenas se habían alejado lo suficiente para tener una conversación privada, lejos de las miradas curiosas de los vagabundos —Pero esta es una de las partes más peligrosas de Londres, si aún no te han clavado un maldito cuchillo en el estómago es por pura suerte. Será mejor que te largues—

Ahora que podía verlo con más claridad, pudo darse cuenta de lo desmejorado que se veía, esa palidez ya no se veía natural y peor aún con la presencia de ojeras mucho más notorias que la última vez. Traía la misma ropa que ahora ya estaba nuevamente sucia y sus labios temblaban ligeramente mientras que su respiración se hacía ver por el vapor que salía de su boca al respirar y hablar.

—Te lo dije allá adentro, Sherlock, no voy a irme hasta... —

—Hasta escucharte— interrumpió el rizado —Ya lo hice, ahora es cuando te vas—

John frunció el ceño y una sonrisa incrédula se formó en su rostro. _"Ese es un muro muy alto, querido",_ las palabras pronunciadas por Irene vinieron a su mente y bien que tenía razón, el orgullo de Sherlock era un muro jodidamente alto. Ya Mycroft se lo había advertido también, así que tenía que encontrar la manera de usar ese fuerte que Sherlock había construido a su alrededor.

—No te portes como un imbécil conmigo, escuchaste muy bien lo que dije—

— ¿Que aún me amas? ¿Pretendes que me lance a ti y te diga que también te amo y retomemos nuestra relación? — Sherlock mostró una sonrisa burlona

— ¿No es eso lo que mueres por hacer? —

Si había orgullo reflejado en el rostro de Sherlock, John había dado el golpe perfecto para hacerlo desaparecer, al menos, por unos segundos.

Sherlock lo miró serio y levantó la barbilla levemente.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga para que me creas?, ¿eh? — continuó el rubio —Me equivoqué, Sherlock, estoy consciente de eso, pero intento remediarlo, aunque siga sin entender todo lo que pasó, quiero remediar mi error—

—Ya basta— dijo Sherlock

John lo miró extrañado — ¿Qué? —

—No hay nada que arreglar. Lo que tuvimos ya pasó, es ridículo querer rescatar algo que ya se perdió—

—No, no me jodas, Sherlock. Lo que hay entre tú y yo aún existe, no te hagas el pendejo conmigo, yo sé que aún me amas—

—Lo hacía—

— ¡Lo haces! —

—Si lo dices porque fui ebrio y drogado a tu departamento, creo que estás tomando de excusa una situación completamente cuestionable—

—Yo... —

—Ah, claro, por supuesto, lo había olvidado— interrumpió inmediatamente el rizado —Sueles tomar de excusa cualquier mierda que se te presente y creerla como legítima. Eres como los demás idiotas del resto del mundo, Watson, un completo inútil, un cobarde y un maldito estorbo—

Parte del problema de luchar contra el orgullo Holmes, era soportar las duras palabras e insultos que este le propinaba sin tener piedad. John debía ser paciente con eso porque era claro que Sherlock soltaba el veneno por el simple hecho de defenderse, porque por dentro, estaba hecho pedazos al igual que él.

Pero, joder, era malditamente difícil.

—Así que tómalo como última advertencia— Sherlock acercó su rostro con la mirada más penetrante que John jamás pudo imaginar —Como vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí, si no son las mierdas de este lugar, seré yo el que te agarre a golpes—

—Se defenderme muy bien, Sherlock, puedes intentarlo ahora— contestó desafiante

—No te atrevas a retarme—

—Hazlo—

John soportó valientemente la mirada enfurecida de Sherlock, realmente esperaba que lo golpeara, estaba seguro que lo haría.

—Crees que no lo haría, ¿verdad? —

—Oh, por supuesto que sí lo creo. Vamos, hazlo, puedes cobrarte los golp-... —

Un fuerte puñete en el rostro lo interrumpió de repente.

El golpe había sido tan fuerte que terminó retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared. Llevó instintivamente su mano a su rostro sintiendo la sangre caer por sus labios. Sherlock estaba ahí, mirándolo, como esperando a que le respondiera o simplemente se largue.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes? —

Sherlock frunció el ceño, al parecer, no esperaba que John tuviera tanta determinación esa noche.

—Vamos, Sherlock, puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, pero no me iré hasta que arreglemos esto—

— ¡No quiero nada contigo! — Sherlock levantó la voz de repente, casi desesperado —Estoy harto de tu maldita presencia, ¡y de tu puta insistencia! —

— ¡Bien, entonces! Si no quieres volver conmigo, lo acepto, pero no te voy a dejar en este lugar—

No podía negar que le había dolido decirlo, pero si quería lograr volver con él en algún momento, debía entender que, tal vez, ese no era el momento adecuado. Había muchas cosas para aclarar, muchos secretos entre ellos como para arreglarlo en una sola noche.

—Por favor, Sherlock, salgamos de aquí—

John no sabía qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sherlock ahora, podía notarlo confundido, mientras miraba a su alrededor como buscando una respuesta.

—No— dijo finalmente Sherlock —No voy a caer otra vez, no soy estúpido—

— ¿Caer en qué, Sherlock? —

—Lárgate ahora, Watson, lárgate ya—

—Sherlock— se acercó a él, pero a cada paso que daba, Sherlock retrocedía —Debemos irnos, no estás... —

—Tú no me dices lo que debo hacer—

—Joder, ¿realmente quieres quedarte aquí? Mira todo esto, tú no perteneces a este lugar—

—Si hay drogas, claro que sí—

Esa respuesta se había sentido tan llena de resentimiento que John no pudo evitar indignarse que una mente tan privilegiada se conforme con algo tan bajo. Limpió la sangre con la manga de su chaqueta dispuesto a, si era necesario, llevarse a Sherlock a las malas.

—Te vas a venir conmigo, Sherlock, te guste o no, irás a un maldito centro de rehabilitación—

—Púdrete, maldito enano—

—Insultarme no me hará cambiar de opinión—

—No me importa tu opinión, me importa una mierda lo que pienses, Watson. No quiero ver tu ridículo rostro otra vez—

—Entonces sal de aquí. Si no quieres volver a verme otra vez en tu vida, tendrás que salir de aquí, porque te estaré jodiendo hasta que lo hagas—

Entonces, la actitud de Sherlock se volvió más agresiva, John fue tomado de la chaqueta y acorralado contra la pared.

—Me tienes harto— susurró entre dientes el rizado —Te atreviste a burlarte de mí una vez, no creas que esa mierda se volverá a repetir—

—Maldito hipócrita— contestó John —Habla el que tiene más mentiras escondidas—

John fue sacudido con fuerza haciendo que emita un jadeo de dolor cuando su espalda chocó nuevamente contra la pared.

— ¡Cállate! — gritó Sherlock —Me traicionaste, me diste la espalda cuando más necesitaba tu apoyo, huiste como el maldito cobarde que er-… —

— ¿Y tú qué, mierda? ¡¿Y tú qué?! – interrumpió John sintiendo la furia apoderarse de él —Me engañaste con ese hijo de puta y te atreves a decirme cobarde—

—Es eso lo que te dijeron, ¿esa es la mierda que te tragaste? — Sherlock acercó su rostro un poco más —Dime qué más te dijeron ¿Qué eras mi puta? ¿Qué quería utilizarte para vender drogas? No eres más que un ignorante muy fácil de manipular, Watson—

John en serio quería intentar que las cosas terminaran de buena manera, intentó de verdad, pero la hipocresía de Sherlock era increíblemente fría. Mycroft ya le había confirmado que las pruebas eran reales, esos videos que había visto eran reales, entonces ¿realmente lo había engañado? ¿por qué aun así Sherlock era inocente?

En un arrebato de furia, John pudo empujar con suficiente fuerza a Sherlock para deshacerse de su agarre.

— ¡Entonces explícamelo! ¡Dime cómo funciona toda esta mierda! —

— ¡No eres nadie para darte explicaciones! —

Sherlock se acercó con clara intención de agredirlo, pero John se adelantó desafiante.

— ¡Pégame otra vez, imbécil! ¡Es lo único que sabes hacer! —

Sherlock se detuvo, pero la mirada de furia en sus ojos era tan dolorosa como un golpe.

—Te creo, maldita sea, ¡te creo! Pero necesito explicaciones ¡necesito que tú mismo me lo digas! —

La risa de burla en el rostro de Sherlock fue indignante para John, se estaba burlando de su desesperación ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que se estaba muriendo? Se estaba haciendo pedazos desde hace meses por la incertidumbre y Sherlock simplemente se burlaba de él.

—No te rías, ¡no te rías! — John se acercó rápidamente y lo empujó con fuerza — ¡No te rías! ¡No te atrevas a burlarte de mí! Me enamoraste, me creaste todo un mundo que ahora no sé si es verdadero ¡¿y simplemente te ríes?! —

Sherlock no contestó, pero se abalanzó a él para golpearlo y John no dudó en responder de la misma manera.

Entonces así empezó otra pelea entre ellos, aunque más parecía una lucha por derribar al otro, porque John intentaba, dentro de su furia y desesperación, inmovilizar a Sherlock y así evitar tener que golpearlo. Por más que se lo merezca o lo quisiera, ya no quería volver a golpearlo.

Pero una pelea es una pelea y John ya tenía las costillas adoloridas y una hinchazón en el pómulo izquierdo, mientras que Sherlock sangraba de sus labios y con las costillas igual de adoloridas también. Se golpearon por un buen rato, rato que se sintió como horas. Algunas personas, en su mayoría vagabundos, se habían acercado a observar la situación, pero nunca a separarlos.

Un golpe aquí y allá, se revolcaban en el piso rodeados de nieve manchada ligeramente con un poco de sangre, daban vueltas, se gritaban cosas que ni siquiera entendían por toda la rabia que estaban liberando y todo el resentimiento acumulado de tantos meses.

Entonces, cuando daban vueltas en el piso intentando dominar al otro, John terminó con Sherlock encima de él, el rizado lo tomó rápidamente de los brazos y los colocó por sobre su cabeza para inmovilizarlo… ahí, justo en ese momento, algo en ellos hizo contacto, como una descarga eléctrica entre ellos.

John podía estar seguro de que Sherlock pensaba lo mismo, estaba recordando lo mismo que él.

_"Me gustas, John Watson"_

Aquella pelea en la universidad, esa vez que Sherlock le había dicho que le gustaba y lo había hecho de una manera tan sensual, tan… erótica, que los recuerdos hicieron que ambos se detuvieran y se quedaran mirando en silencio. El rubio de pronto se sintió invadido por la nostalgia y deseó con ansias que Sherlock cediera, que dejara ya de pelear, que olvidara todo y empezaran de nuevo, porque se amaban y lo hacían con pasión, con desesperación, con un jodido deseo imposible de extinguir.

John distinguió algo en el rostro de Sherlock, los gestos del chico se habían suavizado por un instante, tan rápido que el rubio pensó habérselo imaginado.

—Te amo, Sherlock— susurró él sin pensarlo

El agarre en sus muñecas cedió un poco, Sherlock no respondió, él solo lo miraba tal vez confundido, tal vez… sorprendido. Dios, John sentía que lo amaba a pesar de todo, sea culpable o no.

Pero ese fue solo un instante, un pequeño momento de lapsus en Sherlock. La rabia volvió a él y su rostro se endureció, su agarre volvió a apretar sus muñecas con fuerza. John se vio obligado a reaccionar con rapidez, pues una de las manos de Sherlock se levantó listo para golpearlo en el rostro. Logró liberar su brazo justo para bloquear el golpe, John tenía que quitárselo de encima si quería terminar esa estúpida pelea, así que golpeó la entrepierna de Sherlock con la suficiente fuerza para que lo soltara y así poder empujarlo.

Con Sherlock frente a él quejándose del dolor en el suelo, John se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento.

—Maldito… hijo de puta— susurró Sherlock con la voz entrecortada

—Yo también estoy harto, ¿sabes? — dijo John —Tu orgullo solo hace que te veas como la única jodida víctima, maldito imbécil—

Sherlock le dedicó una mirada rencorosa y dolida.

—Llena tu boca de estupideces, te las voy a hacer tragar a golpes—

John entonces se levantó directo al rizado, ya estaba al límite.

—Dime que no me engañaste ¡dime que es mentira! —

Lo había tomado de la chaqueta, pero no lo levantó y este, al estar aún afectado por el golpe, no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

—Te acostabas con Jim Moriarty cuando me buscabas, cuando me enamorabas como un maldito acosador, ¡¿lo hacías?! Me importaba una mierda lo que dijeran los demás, yo creí en ti ¡lo hice, maldita sea! Pero tú te burlaste de mí, ¡te acostabas con ese imbécil! —

— ¡Cállate, mierda! ¡Cállate! ¡No tienes ni una puta idea de lo que hablas! — gritó Sherlock igual de molesto e indignado

— ¡Entonces dímelo! ¡Explícame todo esto, Sherlock! —

—Vete a la mierda, John, maldito traidor—

John respondió con una fuerte bofetada que aturdió por completo a Sherlock, apretó aún más su agarre en la chaqueta de cuero y lo movió con violencia para que lo mirara a los ojos.

— ¡Me lo dirás ahora! ¡Ahora! Ese maldito video, Sherlock ¡Ese maldito video! ¡Dime que es mentira! —

_Ese maldito video_

Un pesado silencio se hizo presente entre ellos. Los ojos de Sherlock estaban completamente abiertos, fijos en él.

—Dime que es mentira— John sintió quebrarse —Dímelo… Sherlock, por favor dímelo—

No había palabras, el rostro de Sherlock era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que su gran miedo se había cumplido. Sherlock lo había engañado.

_"Las evidencias que te mostraron son reales, pero también igual de engañosas"_

Las palabras de Mycroft Holmes volvieron a hacerse presentes en su memoria… y lo confundían aún más.

Soltó a Sherlock mientras se dejaba caer en el piso lentamente. Aunque se había dado la idea en meses anteriores de que el rizado si le había engañado, era igual de doloroso el tener que confirmarlo por el mismo Sherlock.

—Lo hiciste— dijo más para sí mismo

— ¿Cómo consiguió la policía… ese video? — preguntó Sherlock

John había quedado sentado justo al lado de Sherlock, tenía la mirada en la nieve del suelo y el corazón hecho pedazos, más aún de la que ya la tenía. No contestó.

—John… ese video, ¿te dijeron cómo…? —

— ¿Por qué me mentiste? — finalmente lo miró —Yo te amo, Sherlock—

El rubio casi sentía lástima de sí mismo por el simple hecho de sentir que todavía lo amaba, a pesar de aquella confirmación.

El maldito silencio de Sherlock eran igual de dolorosos que sus mentiras.

— ¡Dime algo! Hace un momento tenías respuestas para todo lo que te decía—

Sherlock volteó, evitó su mirada. Dios, las ganas de golpearlo volvían a él otra vez, pero prefirió terminar con lo que había ido esa noche.

Se levantó sintiendo el dolor de los golpes en el cuerpo.

—Vámonos— ordenó

—John, yo no… —

El rubio no lo había preguntado y ahora no tenía ganas de rogarle ni hablarle bien. Lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló violentamente haciendo que se levantase a la fuerza. Sherlock sufrió por el repentino jalón, pero John no sintió culpa por ello.

—Te encerrarán en el maldito centro de rehabilitación, dejarás las drogas otra vez—

—Espera—

Dijo Sherlock liberándose del agarre, John apretó sus labios en una línea intentando ser lo más paciente posible. Volvió a tomarlo del brazo, pero Sherlock se alejó nuevamente y John se vio obligado y agarrarlo de la chaqueta de cuero nuevamente.

—No me jodas, mierda, te voy a sacar de este maldito lugar—

—Pero, John, esper-… —

Si había algo de lo que John se avergonzaba más de él mismo, era su actitud iracunda cuando su paciencia se extinguía. Siempre se controlaba para ser lo más paciente posible, pero cuando la situación era más compleja de manejar y lo llevaba a un extremo, John en ocasiones no medía sus respuestas y sus acciones.

La insistencia del rizado y su poca colaboración ocasionó que perdiera la paciencia y lo empujase con fuerza, esta vez quería golpearlo no solo por haberle engañado, sino por todo lo que había sufrido, por todo lo que había soportado por su culpa y, sobre todo, por haberlo enamorado.

—Levántate ¡levántate, maldita sea! —

_Hijo de puta, maldito bastardo, maldito seas Sherlock Holmes._

—John… —

— ¡Cállate! No quiero escuchar nada, sé que eres inocente de lo que se te acusó y así lo dejaremos. Ya no quiero saber más, ya no quiero escuchar más—

—No, ¡No! –

Sherlock entonces forcejeó con fuerza con él.

—Te lo explicaré, te diré la verdad—

John negó con la cabeza constantemente, no quería escuchar más detalles, no quería sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía, no podría soportarlo.

— ¡No, Sherlock! — dijo indignado —Has sido capaz de llamarme cobarde en la cara cuando en realidad me utilizabas como un maldito juguete—

— ¡No! ¡Yo jamás te utilicé! —

—Sherlock… — susurró John sintiendo sus ojos a punto de llorar —No lo hagas, no… —

—También te amo, John—

John se abalanzó a Sherlock ocasionando que ambos vuelvan a caer al piso, él encima de Sherlock. Lo quería golpear por ser tan cruel, pero también quería llorarle, quería rogarle por que se detuviera y tuviera la piedad de mentirle.

— ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! — gritó —Estoy enamorado de ti, hijo de puta ¡¿Qué no ves?! ¡¿No puedes tener un poco de piedad, maldito psicópata?! —

—No soy un psicópata, no lo soy, John—

— ¡Sí lo eres! Eres incapaz de amar ¡no puedes hacerlo! ¡Jamás me amaste! —

—Te amo, John, yo… —

John lo interrumpió con un fuerte puñete y cuando quiso darle otro, las manos de Sherlock lo detuvieron. Los labios del hombre que amaba sangraban aún más ahora y eso le dolía tanto como a él, le dolía hacerle daño, lo mataba lentamente.

Entonces sus ojos finalmente se nublaron y sus lágrimas se desbordaron, no podía hacerlo más, no quería, ya no… quería rendirse.

—Sherlock—

Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el llanto, se dejó caer hasta hundir su rostro en el cuello de Sherlock. Se sentía como un monstruo por golpearlo y a la vez como un imbécil sin dignidad por dejarse engañar, no sabía si hacía lo correcto o no, no sabía cuál era la verdad, no sabía absolutamente nada.

Levantó su rostro aun sumido en su llanto, tomó el rostro de Sherlock y lo besó, le pidió perdón por todo lo que le había hecho, por golpearlo, por darle la espalda, le perdonó, le rogó. Besó sus labios, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre, besó sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente, acarició su rostro con amor. Era su Sherlock.

Los brazos del rizado entonces lo rodearon dándole un abrazo que hizo temblar su cuerpo, sus besos fueron correspondidos y sus ruegos respondidos.

—Te amo, John— susurró Sherlock, este también lloraba —Te amo, te amo—

John saboreó esas palabras y las tomó como verdades absolutas porque así necesitaba creerlas, de lo contrario, él moriría. Sintió la presión de los largos brazos a su alrededor, los dedos de Sherlock hundirse en su cabello, el jadeo y el llanto al lado de su oído. Se rindió por fin, se entregó cansado y harto de tanto sufrimiento, de rencor.

Mierda, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sherlock Holmes y era correspondido, no quería perderlo. No otra vez.

—Te necesito… por favor, John, no quiero… — Sherlock intentaba hablar, pero su llanto no cesaba —No quiero estar aquí, por favor… —

John levantó su rostro y lo volvió a besar, le quitó la nieve que le quedaba en su rostro acariciando sus mejillas y sus heridos labios. No lo dejaría, no le volvería a dar la espalda otra vez. Nunca más.

—Estoy aquí contigo, no te voy a dejar, ¿entiendes? No volveré a dejarte, te lo prometo, Sherlock, prometo por mi vida que no lo haré—

Los besos y las palabras quedaban tan cortas para todos los sentimientos que lo embargaba, que a ambos los rodeaba. Volvió a hundir su rostro en el cuello de Sherlock y así se quedaron por un largo rato, mientras que sus lágrimas terminaban y sus llantos cesaban.

* * *

Perdonarse había sido difícil, pero lo habían logrado. Luego de haberse golpeado con furia y resentimiento muchas más veces de las que les gustaba admitir, y luego de perdonarse mutuamente entre besos y promesas, John caminaba a paso lento en medio de la fría madrugada, rodeado de blanca nieve.

Le dolía el cuerpo, el golpe en su rostro se había hinchado, los pies le estaban matando, su ropa era un total desastre y para empeorar todo, ningún taxi había pasado en todos los veinte minutos que tenía caminando. Pero nada de eso le quitaba la ligera sonrisa en su rostro y mucho menos, esa alegría y esa paz que lo arrollaba dentro de su pecho, porque Sherlock caminaba con él de la mano, igual de adolorido, igual de sucio e igual de increíblemente feliz que él.

No hablaban, pero se miraban, las muy pocas personas que se habían cruzado por su camino les habían dado miradas extrañas, asustadas y John solo sintió orgullo por eso. Traía consigo esos golpes como una clara muestra de lo que el amor es capaz de hacer y, aunque sonara estúpido y ridículo, estaba dispuesto a vivir lo mismo o peor con tal de haber cumplido con su promesa y no haberle vuelto a fallar a la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo.

No le había fallado al amor de su vida, Sherlock Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	33. Capítulo 18 [Sherlock]

_If we'd go again all the way from the start,  
I would try to change the things that killed our love  
Yes, I've hurt your pride  
and I know what you've been through...  
you should give me a chance  
this can't be the end_

_I'm still loving you!  
_ _I'm still loving you!  
_ _I'm still loving you!_ _  
I need your love  
I'm still loving you!  
_

"Still loving you" (Scorpions)

* * *

Luego de una tranquila y agradable noche navideña con Molly a su lado, sentados en el piso alfombrado de la habitación, abrazados, comiendo y mirando cualquier película estúpida en la televisión. Sherlock fue despertado al día siguiente por el sonido de la puerta queriendo ser abierta.

Molly había insistido que duerma en la cama y Sherlock no pudo dejarla dormir en la bolsa de dormir para campamento. "Dormías en el piso cuando te encontré, al menos podrás dormir en algo suave esta noche", habían sido las palabras de la chica y Sherlock no pudo hacer nada contra eso. Terminaron durmiendo juntos en la cama, él abrazándola por la espalda de manera protectora.

Había sido buena idea ponerle llave a la puerta durante la madrugada.

—No vuelvas a buscarme, no quiero verte por allá— Sherlock se colocaba su chaqueta

—Pero, Sherlock… —

—Lo digo en serio— interrumpió

—No— respondió Molly con firmeza —Sé que no quieres ir a rehabilitación y te obligaría a hacerlo si pudiera, Sherlock, pero… Al menos necesito saber que estás vivo—

—No seas dramática, Molly, esto no es pa-… —

—Odias despertar todas las mañanas igual que yo. Sé cómo es eso—

Esas palabras fueron algo chocantes para Sherlock, imaginar a Molly sumida en la depresión y la soledad no era muy fácil que digamos, ella siempre le mostraba una sonrisa.

—Molly— dijo tomándola del rostro gentilmente —Eres la mujer más inteligente y lista que conozco. Eres importante para todos, especialmente para mí y si alguien se atreve a hacerte daño, le partiré la cabeza a patadas, ¿entiendes? Lo mataré—

Ella bajó la mirada aun teniendo su rostro acunado en las manos de Sherlock.

—Quisiera ser lo que necesitas— susurró con timidez

Sherlock entendió el sentido de esas palabras y quiso responderle al instante, pero no tenía en sus labios lo que ella quería escuchar. Entonces, sin que se lo esperase, los brazos de su amiga lo rodearon y lo acercaron a ella en un abrazo que le renovó el alma.

—Por favor, Sherlock, por favor cuídate—

Sherlock cerró los ojos y bajó su rostro enterrando su nariz en los cabellos de Molly. Ella siempre olía dulce y suave, como una delicada flor.

Al final terminó prometiendo pasar a verla algunas noches para que ella se encontrara tranquila. No más de dos semanas de ausencia o Molly pisaría esos lugares nuevamente. Ese había sido el trato.

Sherlock tuvo que salir de ahí en cuanto Molly bajaba a la sala para asegurarse de que no sea visto cuando este tenga que cruzar el pequeño jardín de adelante para poder salir.

Regresó en bus hasta cierto punto y luego caminó. No tenía dónde ir y tampoco se aparecería en su casa para arruinar la Navidad de su familia. Además, no tenía el valor de presentarse ante sus padres, prefería conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Así que la miseria se repitió ese día, también el siguiente y los siguientes a ese.

Solo había algo que lo desconcertaba, cada mañana que despertaba, él tenía dinero en sus bolsillos y no tenía idea de cómo los conseguía. Se torturaba con la idea de haber caído jodidamente bajo cuando estaba totalmente cegado por las drogas. Sherlock ya había sido testigo de ver como muchos adictos se acostaban con los vendedores o les ofrecían sexo oral con tal de conseguir las sustancias.

Sherlock sabía cómo se sentía su cuerpo luego de haber sido follado, así que podía estar seguro de que, al menos, ningún hijo de puta se lo había metido. En los otros casos, prefería simplemente no pensarlo.

Al final de cuentas, el dinero estaba ahí y lo usaba, compraba más bebidas, iba a pequeños conciertos y probaba nuevas drogas, muchas de las cuales tenían efectos terribles en él. Amanecía constantemente rodeado de situaciones que él jamás se atrevería a confesar y que incluso llegó a temer haberlas hecho también.

No solo había tocado fondo, se había estrellado en él.

No sabía cuántos días había pasado desde la última vez que había visto a Molly, pero estaba seguro que no se cumplían las dos semanas; sin embargo, se preguntó si realmente viviría para poder volver a verla. Esos pensamientos rondaban en su cabeza cuando la droga entraba en sus venas. Las pequeñas heridas de sus brazos que nunca sanaban por ser perforadas constantemente, dolían demasiado y cada vez se le hacía más difícil perforar su piel.

—Entonces aquí te escondes ahora—

La voz de Irene sonaba tan distante, pero podía verla justo frente a él. Sherlock se encontraba recostado en la pared, sentado en el piso.

—Lárgate— susurró

—Ven conmigo—

Sintió ser rodeado por los delgados brazos de la chica, pero Sherlock la detuvo jalándole los cabellos y haciendo así que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Déjame en paz—

La soltó violentamente dejándola con un gesto de clara impresión.

—Sherlock… esto es demasiado— dijo ella

—Me interesa una mierda—

— ¡No seas imbécil! ¡Despierta! — Sherlock recibió una bofetada —No estás seguro estando solo, te hará daño… ¿entiendes? Él te hará daño—

— ¡Lárg-…! — Sherlock se detuvo por un segundo entendiendo las palabras de la chica — ¿Él? ¿Quién él? —

Irene lo miró fijamente por unos segundos.

—No tengo tiempo para estar rogando a hijos de puta como tú, ¿vas a venir conmigo o prefieres quedarte aquí hasta que termines siendo follado por todo el mundo? —

Si quería ser sincero, Sherlock no tenía ganas de discutir, el efecto de la droga que se había inyectado se le estaba pasando y la irritabilidad le estaba volviendo al cuerpo.

—No quiero ni necesito tu ayuda—

—Morirás si sigues aquí y lo sabes, Sherlock—

— ¡Ese no es tu maldito problema! —

Sherlock había gritado tan fuerte que su voz resonó en ecos en todo el lugar, Irene lo miró en silencio por un momento mostrando un gesto extraño en su rostro. Sherlock nunca supo qué significaba, pues ella dio media vuelta y se fue en completo silencio.

Esa fue la única vez que vio a alguien conocido para él, el resto de días fueron las mismas vueltas de siempre, soportando el frío helado del invierno, sintiéndose desorientado, viviendo de los recuerdos que surgían gracias a las drogas. El dinero dejó de ser una preocupación para él, al igual del cómo los conseguía. Ya estaba jodido, a un paso de amanecer muerto, ya no importaba.

Hasta que un día, para su miseria, no había dinero en sus bolsillos. ¿Había estado tan drogado anoche que no consiguió billetes? Lo peor no solo acabó ahí, sino que, sin saber cómo, se vio envuelto en una pelea de la que salió perdiendo y recibiendo varios golpes en el estómago. Su rostro no se vio comprometido, pero su ropa sí, especialmente cuando le derramaron cerveza encima mientras se burlaban de su estado.

Sherlock había tenido un día jodido y lo único que le quedaba era un poco de Heroína con la que preparó una cantidad suficiente como para mantenerlo tranquilo por lo que quedaba del día.

Sin más, se refugió en la oscuridad sobre un colchón gastado y se acurrucó contra la pared envuelto en una sucia manta obsequiada por uno de los vagabundos que solía ayudarlo en los casos. Si se moría ese día, Sherlock realmente lo agradecería.

Su mente ya empezaba a caer en el sueño cuando una voz familiar empezó a llamarlo en susurros.

—Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock... —

Era una de las indigentes del lugar, la conocía muy bien, ella le había facilitado información para algunos casos a cambio de dinero.

—Joder, déjame dormir— se quejó

—Te están buscando afuera—

Sherlock frunció el ceño, ¿Molly había ido a verlo acaso? ¿Cómo? Él ahora se encontraba en el lugar más sucio y putrefacto de Londres.

— ¿Es mujer? —

—No—

Con esto pudo sentirse más tranquilo.

—Entonces no me interesa. Deja de molestarme—

Sherlock no quiso decir más y tal pareció que la mujer también lo entendió, porque no volvió a exigirle nuevamente. La escuchó alejarse mientras que finalmente se empezaba a quedar dormido.

Pero no había pasado más diez minutos, él estaba seguro, cuando sintió un peso caer en él. Por un segundo no supo qué, pero pudo reconocer en la tenue oscuridad, que era una persona, tal vez alguien ebrio o drogado. ¿Pero qué imbécil se podía tropezar con él si estaba durmiendo junto a la pared? Se sentó rápidamente para no dejar que se escapara, él no había tenido un buen día y ese idiota era la gota que derramó el vaso.

Divisó el resplandor de una luz a una distancia, pudo deducir de inmediato que era el celular del hijo de puta que se había tropezado con él.

— ¡Joder, lo siento! —

A Sherlock le importó una mierda sus disculpas, ese tipo se había topado con él en el momento equivocado, así que se inclinó rápidamente, y gracias a que sus ojos ya se habían adaptado temporalmente a la poca luz del lugar, le fue fácil tomarlo de la chaqueta y así empujarlo con fuerza contra la pared, sin necesidad de pararse. Escuchó su jadeo al momento del choque.

—Hijo de puta— dijo mientras sentía el forcejeo de su oponente —Te voy a reventar a golpes—

Alzó su puño listo para golpearlo, había querido repartir golpes desde hace horas esa noche y ahora por fin se iba a desquitar.

—Sher... ¿Sherlock? —

Esa voz...

Sherlock de pronto sintió su cuerpo desconectarse, un corto circuito en su cerebro. Esa era la voz de John...

—Sherlock—

_¿John?..._

Lo primero que sintió fue duda, él ya no confiaba en su mente, había tenido constantes alucinaciones producto de todas las drogas que consumía que había llegado al punto de no recordar grandes espacios de tiempo. Su mente era un desastre, necesitaba confirmar de alguna manera que realmente tenía a John frente a él.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, las manos de esa persona subieron hasta su rostro, Sherlock pensó en caricias, pero las manos siguieron su camino hasta su descuidado cabello. Ese era John, era él... y había ido a verlo.

No, no otra vez.

Sherlock, aun dudando un poco de su cordura, soltó una de sus manos mientras que con el otro lo mantenía agarrado de la chaqueta. Buscó el celular que recordaba había visto caer a cierta distancia con el forcejeo. Le tomó apenas un par de segundos encontrarlo y al hacerlo, encendió la pantalla inmediatamente iluminando el rostro de aquella persona.

Era John.

— ¿John? —

—Soy yo, Sherlock—

_Despierta, Sherlock, no es John, no puede ser John... no puede ser él ¡no puede!_

La mano de John toma el teléfono y se lo quita con gentileza, Sherlock siente sus muros temblar… no quería volver a verlo, no quería caer otra vez. La poca dignidad que le quedaba era lo único que podía salvar de él mismo y John se lo estaba arrebatando otra vez.

—Oye... — susurró John

Y como si verlo no era suficiente, sintió la mano del rubio acariciar su mejilla suavemente, ese solo toque lo sacudió por dentro y lo hizo reaccionar, justo cuando la luz de la pantalla del celular se apagó.

Se levantó sin demora, casi huyendo, no quería seguir con eso y, debía admitirlo, ya se estaba cansando de ese juego de querer y no querer. Estaba hecho mierda lo suficiente como para: o decidir salir de esa porquería e ignorar al imbécil de John y seguir con su vida, o quedarse en esa miseria hasta que su cuerpo no de más.

Mierda, regresar a su vida de antes sonaba tan miserable como quedarse en la mierda.

—Sherlock, espera—

La mano de John tomó su chaqueta, Sherlock se encargó de deshacerse de su agarre con un manotazo; sin embargo, luego de dar unos pasos, sintió el cuerpo de John abalanzarse a él. Estuvo a punto de caer, pero pudo reaccionar a tiempo. John no lo dejaba ir, no lo dejaba en paz y eso ya empezaba a joderlo de verdad.

— ¡Suéltame! —

—No, maldita sea, tienes que escucharme—

No, Sherlock no escucharía más mentiras de su parte, ese hijo de puta madre no se volvería a burlar de él otra vez. Lo empujó con furia haciendo que John caiga, momento que aprovechó para irse, adentrándose más en el lugar, pues sabía encontrar la otra salida.

—Sherlock— llamó John —Sherlock, mierda, no te vayas—

El rizado bufó alejándose cada vez más. La oscuridad se hacía un poco más espesa, pero podía guiarse de la tenue luz de la otra salida que estaba muy al fondo frente a él. Sherlock conocía muy bien aquellos grandes túneles que se asemejaban a un laberinto, aunque no le gustaba admitir en qué circunstancias lo había hecho.

— ¡Sherlock! Sherlock, por favor—

El ruido que hacía John provocaba que algunos drogadictos, indigentes y demás empezaran a quejarse, Sherlock al principio no le importó, pero cuando escuchó un peligroso _"Yo me encargo de ese imbécil"_ , el rizado se detuvo de inmediato. Sea quien sea, aquel tipo se había levantado para ir contra John.

Sherlock siguió el sonido de los pasos (la oscuridad ya se había vuelto algo pesado en ese punto) hasta alcanzarlo, y así, empujarlo con fuerza. Quiso desmayarlo y lo había logrado, el golpe contra la pared había dejado al tipo totalmente inerte en el piso.

— ¡Sherlock! —

—Mierda, ese hijo de put-... —

—Yo lo hago— dijo Sherlock interrumpiendo a quien sea que lo hubiese dicho

Se vio obligado a volver, pues en cualquier momento le darían una buena paliza al imbécil de John o simplemente lo callarían con una navaja.

—Fui un maldito cobarde, Sherlock, un imbécil y es por eso que vine, porque ya no quiero serlo, ¿entiendes?... Te amo, Sherlock—

Sherlock no pudo evitar sentir una presión en el pecho al escuchar aquel "te amo"...

— ¡Vete a la mierda, maldito maricón! — una voz se hizo sonar en medio de la penumbra.

—Te amo... — continuó el rubio —Y James no fue más que un intento de sacarte de mi mente, Sherlock... por favor, perdóname, yo... —

Sherlock entonces pudo distinguir la silueta de un hombre levantarse y no tenía que detenerse a analizarlo para saber qué era lo que pretendía.

—No puedo estar sin ti, no puedo verte aquí. No quiero perderte, mierda, no otra vez... —

El rizado se adelantó a aquella persona y empezó a empujar a John directo a la salida. En ese lugar, las cosas se arreglaban con balas o en todo caso, con navajas.

— ¡No! ¡suéltame! — John empezó a forcejear — ¡Sherlock! ¡Debes escucharme! ¡Sherl-...! —

_Mierda, ¡¿no puede mantener la maldita boca cerrada?!_

Se vio obligado a taparle la boca mientras lo llevaba a empujones hacia la salida, pero no anticipó la reacción de John, por lo que un golpe en las costillas lo tomó por total sorpresa haciendo que se encorvara por el dolor. Segundos después, sintió las manos de John tomarlo de la ropa, era claro que lo volvería a golpear pensando que era otra persona.

—John... — susurró Sherlock, el golpe lo había dejado algo aturdido

Dos segundos de silencio.

— ¡Sherlock! — tanteó hasta acercarse a él —Lo siento, lo lamento, Sherlock, ¿estás bien? —

Él se incorporó mientras las manos de John lo tocaban desesperadas. Era estúpido seguir en la oscuridad, tenía que terminar con ese encuentro de una vez en donde haya suficiente luz.

Lo tomó del brazo y se guió de ahí para tomar su mano, así lo sacó de la oscuridad. Aún adolorido por el golpe, caminaron hasta la esquina de la calle que estaba frente a ellos, tenían que estar lejos de todas las personas que ahora los miraban como si ellos fueran una obra de teatro.

—No sé qué mierda haces aquí, ni como me encontraste, pero esta es una de las partes más peligrosas de Londres, si aún no te han clavado un maldito cuchillo en el estómago es por pura suerte. Será mejor que te largues— advirtió con seriedad

—Te lo dije allá adentro, Sherlock, no voy a irme hasta... —

—Hasta escucharte— interrumpió irritado —Ya lo hice, ahora es cuando te vas—

—No te portes como un imbécil conmigo, escuchaste muy bien lo que dije—

— ¿Que aún me amas? ¿Pretendes que me lance a ti y te diga que también te amo y retomemos nuestra relación? — Sherlock sonrió burlón

— ¿No es eso lo que mueres por hacer? —

Sherlock se sintió como un imbécil al admitir muy dentro de él que esa era su maldita realidad, pero no sé dejó llevar por la ira que empezaba a formarse dentro suyo, al menos no por ahora.

Lo miró impávido y en silencio, penetrándole con la mirada.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga para que me creas?, ¿eh? — continuó el rubio —Me equivoqué, Sherlock, estoy consciente de eso, pero intento remediarlo, aunque siga sin entender todo lo que pasó, quiero remediar mi error—

—Ya basta— dijo Sherlock

Esas palabras se sentían tan venenosas, tan crueles y dolorosas... ¿Qué era lo que pretendía John? ¿Por qué quería seguir burlándose de él?

— ¿Qué? —

—No hay nada que arreglar. Lo que tuvimos ya pasó, es ridículo querer rescatar algo que ya se perdió—

Seguía con su rostro serio, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

—No, no me jodas, Sherlock. Lo que hay entre tú y yo aún existe, no te hagas el pendejo conmigo, yo sé que aún me amas—

—Lo hacía—

— ¡Lo haces! —

—Si lo dices porque fui ebrio y drogado a tu departamento, creo que estás tomando de excusa una situación completamente cuestionable—

—Yo... —

—Ah, claro, por supuesto, lo había olvidado— lo interrumpió nuevamente —Sueles tomar de excusa cualquier mierda que se te presente y creerla como legítima. Eres como los demás idiotas del resto del mundo, Watson, un completo inútil, un cobarde y un maldito estorbo— el resentimiento y rencor acumulados se revolvían dentro de él —Así que tómalo como última advertencia— se acercó amenazante —Como vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí, si no son las mierdas de este lugar, seré yo el que te agarre a golpes—

—Se defenderme muy bien, Sherlock, puedes intentarlo ahora— contestó desafiante el rubio

—No te atrevas a retarme—

Sherlock estaba a muy poco de lanzar un fuerte puñete. John se las debía desde hacía meses.

—Hazlo—

—Crees que no lo haría, ¿verdad? —

—Oh, por supuesto que sí lo creo. Vamos, hazlo, puedes cobrarte los golp-... —

Sin siquiera razonarlo, Sherlock había lanzado un fuerte puñetazo que hizo retroceder unos pasos al rubio. Apretó fuerte sus manos y se acercó para seguir golpeándolo, pero luego de un par de pasos se detuvo, pues sabía que con las drogas encima, descontrolarse no era tan difícil, además, era probable que, con ese golpe, John sintiera que era suficiente advertencia y no era necesario arriesgarse demasiado.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes? —

Pero no, John actuó contra todo pronóstico, lo volvió a desafiar. Sherlock frunció el ceño de inmediato ante aquella actitud.

—Vamos, Sherlock, puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, pero no me iré hasta que arreglemos esto—

— ¡No quiero nada contigo! — gritó molesto el rizado —Estoy harto de tu maldita presencia, ¡y de tu puta insistencia! —

— ¡Bien, entonces! Si no quieres volver conmigo, lo acepto, pero no te voy a dejar en este lugar—

Un breve silencio se hizo presente mientras ninguno quitaba la mirada del otro.

La cabeza de Sherlock luchaba por encontrar una respuesta ante las contradictorias acciones de John, pero cuando se convencía de que era un maldito cobarde y un traicionero, sus sentimientos lo hacían dudar de ello y volvía a considerar en perdonarlo; sin embargo, su dignidad y orgullo le mostraban nuevamente a ese John hijo de puta que lo golpeó aquella noche y volvía a odiarlo, todo se tornaba en un maldito círculo vicioso.

Sentía que su cabeza estallaría, los pensamientos daban vueltas y lo perturbaban dejándolo sin respuestas. Miró a su al rededor tratando de encontrar serenidad en su caos interior.

—Por favor, Sherlock, salgamos de aquí—

—No— dijo finalmente —No voy a caer otra vez, no soy estúpido—

— ¿Caer en qué, Sherlock? —

—Lárgate ahora, Watson, lárgate ya—

—Sherlock— John se acercó, pero él retrocedió inmediatamente —Debemos irnos, no estás... —

—Tú no me dices lo que debo hacer— le interrumpió

—Joder, ¿realmente quieres quedarte aquí? Mira todo esto, tú no perteneces a este lugar—

—Si hay drogas, claro que sí—

La expresión del rubio se volvió dura y seria, incluso pudo observar lo tenso que se ponía el cuerpo de su ex pareja.

—Te vas a venir conmigo, Sherlock, te guste o no, irás a un maldito centro de rehabilitación—

Sherlock entonces sintió su ira subir en un segundo, John se estaba tomando demasiados derechos que no tenía.

—Púdrete, maldito enano—

—Insultarme no me hará cambiar de opinión—

—No me importa tu opinión, me importa una mierda lo que pienses, Watson. No quiero ver tu ridículo rostro otra vez—

—Entonces sal de aquí. Si no quieres volver a verme otra vez en tu vida, tendrás que salir de aquí, porque te estaré jodiendo hasta que lo hagas—

No soportó más. Sherlock tomó a John de la chaqueta y lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared.

—Me tienes harto— susurró entre dientes —Te atreviste a burlarte de mí una vez, no creas que esa mierda se volverá a repetir—

—Maldito hipócrita— contestó John —Habla el que tiene más mentiras escondidas—

— ¡Cállate! — gritó con furia sacudiéndolo nuevamente contra la pared —Me traicionaste, me diste la espalda cuando más necesitaba tu apoyo, huiste como el maldito cobarde que er-… —

— ¿Y tú qué, mierda? ¡¿Y tú qué?! – le interrumpió —Me engañaste con ese hijo de puta y te atreves a decirme cobarde—

—Es eso lo que te dijeron, ¿esa es la mierda que te tragaste? — Sherlock acercó su rostro asesinándolo con la mirada —Dime qué más te dijeron ¿Qué eras mi puta? ¿Qué quería utilizarte para vender drogas? No eres más que un ignorante muy fácil de manipular, Watson—

John entonces lo empujó de repente haciendo que lo soltase.

— ¡Entonces explícamelo! ¡Dime cómo funciona toda esta mierda! —

— ¡No eres nadie para darte explicaciones! —

Sherlock se acercó para darle otro merecido golpe, pero John se adelantó de inmediato.

— ¡Pégame otra vez, imbécil! ¡Es lo único que sabes hacer! —

Eso hizo que su cuerpo se detuviera. Lo miró con rabia, con furia, sentía que lo odiaba y que sería capaz de matarlo ahí mismo.

—Te creo, maldita sea, ¡te creo! Pero necesito explicaciones ¡necesito que tú mismo me lo digas! —

No había palabras más ridículas que esas, Sherlock no supo si indignarse o reírse. John decía creerle ahora, ¿después de todos esos meses decidía creerle?

Una sonrisa burlona que escondió su dolor y frustración apareció en su rostro.

—No te rías, ¡no te rías! — John se acercó rápidamente y lo empujó con fuerza — ¡No te rías! ¡No te atrevas a burlarte de mí! Me enamoraste, me creaste todo un mundo que ahora no sé si es verdadero ¡¿y simplemente te ríes?! —

Ese empujón fue suficiente para que finalmente Sherlock se descontrolara y se abalanzara a John para golpearlo. Rodaba con él en la nieve repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra, incluso los puñetazos que recibió no fueron tan dolorosos debido a toda la adrenalina que corría en su cuerpo producto de la furia que sentía.

John no se dejaba y a cada golpe que le daba, Sherlock procuraba devolverle el doble y más. Estaba totalmente cegado por sus emociones, no razonaba ni pensaba... pero entonces, algo lo detuvo.

_"Me gustas, John Watson"_

Aquel recuerdo golpeo su mente y se sintió como un déja vú porque estaba exactamente en la misma posición que aquella vez en la universidad. Aquella vez que se había atrevido a ir más allá con John y confesarle lo obvio. Allí estaba él, encima del cuerpo de John, tomándolo de los brazos para inmovilizarlo. El silencio se formó entre ellos y pudo ver en esos ojos azules que el mismo recuerdo estaba en la mente del rubio, pero ¿sentiría la misma nostalgia que él?

—Te amo, Sherlock—

Fue entonces que los escudos de Sherlock empezaron a derrumbarse. El sabor de esas palabras inundó su corazón y sintió una extraña necesidad de besarlo.

Pero no, no era fácil olvidar, mucho menos con una mente como la suya que se encargó de recordar esa sensación de desprecio que le había dejado John la noche que viajó a Sussex. Los insultos, la burla, los golpes, la traición.

Como si de una montaña rusa se tratase, sus emociones dieron un giro de 360 grados, la rabia lo volvió a dominar en un instante. Levantó su mano y lanzó un puñete, uno que nunca llegó al rostro de John, puesto que este había logrado liberar una de sus manos para poder bloquear el golpe y sin que le dé tiempo a reaccionar, lo golpeó en la entrepierna con la rodilla.

Sherlock ahogo un grito de dolor, pero no pudo evitar soltar al rubio, algo que este aprovechó para empujarlo y liberarse de él.

Sherlock llevó instintivamente sus manos a su entrepierna mientras intentaba valientemente resistir el dolor.

—Maldito… hijo de puta— susurró Sherlock con la voz entrecortada

—Yo también estoy harto, ¿sabes? — respondió John —Tu orgullo solo hace que te veas como la única jodida víctima, maldito imbécil—

Sherlock lo miró con odio, con rencor.

—Llena tu boca de estupideces, te las voy a hacer tragar a golpes—

John entonces se levanta rápidamente y lo toma de la chaqueta, Sherlock no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, el dolor, aunque ya disminuía, todavía lo tenía algo aturdido.

—Dime que no me engañaste ¡dime que es mentira! — gritó John —Te acostabas con Jim Moriarty cuando me buscabas, cuando me enamorabas como un maldito acosador, ¡¿lo hacías?! Me importaba una mierda lo que dijeran los demás, yo creí en ti ¡lo hice, maldita sea! Pero tú te burlaste de mí, ¡te acostabas con ese imbécil! —

— ¡Cállate, mierda! ¡Cállate! ¡No tienes ni una puta idea de lo que hablas! — gritó Sherlock

No sabía de dónde carajos John había sacado una idea tan absurda, y si eso fue lo que la policía le había dicho, ¿cómo podría estar tan convencido? Era claro que el rubio era igual de manipulable como todos los demás.

— ¡Entonces dímelo! ¡Explícame todo esto, Sherlock! —

—Vete a la mierda, John, maldito traidor—

Una fuerte bofetada lo tomó por total sorpresa dejándole la mente en blanco por un segundo, luego fue sacudido con violencia haciendo que sus ojos miraran aquellos ojos azules otra vez.

— ¡Me lo dirás ahora! ¡Ahora! Ese maldito video, Sherlock ¡Ese maldito video! ¡Dime que es mentira! —

_Video…_

De pronto un flash cruzó su mente, una revelación, la pieza que le faltaba terminó por completar el rompecabezas de todo ese caos. Eso que no entendía por fin se reveló ante él.

John creía que lo había engañado con Jim Moriarty, que eran compañeros en esos turbios negocios y que eran pareja... que se acostaba con él. Solo había una explicación para que John entonces lo crea y era viéndolo con sus propios ojos y, por supuesto, el único video que existe en todo el maldito universo de ellos dos follando, era aquel video que pensó haber eliminado hace mucho tiempo del celular de Jim. Aunque no estaban follando en todo el sentido de la palabra, lo que se veía en aquel metraje era más que suficiente para convencer a cualquiera.

Sherlock entonces comprendió todo... no, aún había cosas que no entendía, pero la pieza más importante por fin había dejado de ser un tortuoso misterio.

Los ojos de John lo miraban expectante, desesperado, triste y Sherlock no sabía cómo iniciar la explicación, las palabras no salían de su boca, estaba prácticamente en shock. Sí, Sherlock Holmes estaba en shock, asustado.

—Dime que es mentira, dímelo… Sherlock, por favor, dímelo—

Su silencio se prolongó y se maldijo a sí mismo por eso. La situación, la revelación, sus sentimientos, la mirada de John, todo lo aturdió, lo abrumó y solo podía pensar en una cosa: ¿cómo consiguió la policía el video?

_¿Cómo? Jim pudo haber tenido una copia sin que yo lo sepa y entregárselo a Scotland Yard para involucrarme de alguna manera, pero no pudo haber sido él mismo, tuvo que ser otra persona. Imposible mandarlo de manera anónima a Scotland Yard, sería demasiado sospechoso y entenderían que es de él. Debió ser alguien de quien no sospecharan... ¿Quién entregó el video? ¿Cómo consiguió Lestrade ese video?_

John lo soltó mientras se dejaba caer sentado en el piso. Sherlock seguía en silencio mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad en el análisis.

—Lo hiciste— dijo el rubio

— ¿Cómo consiguió la policía… ese video? — preguntó Sherlock

John se rehusó a mirarlo, no contestó.

—John… ese video, ¿te dijeron cómo…? —

— ¿Por qué me mentiste? — finalmente volteó a mirarlo —Yo te amo, Sherlock—

Un agudo dolor se alojó en su pecho y sintió el peso de esos meses perdidos en vano, solo por no haber sabido ese maldito detalle.

— ¡Dime algo! Hace un momento tenías respuestas para todo lo que te decía—

Sherlock volteó, evitando su mirada, quería decirle todo, explicarle todo, pero eso significaba contarle aquellas cosas de las que él jamás quería que se enterase. Nunca le habló sobre su cercanía con Jim para poder protegerlo, pero tal parece que fue eso lo que los terminó por alejarlos.

¿Cómo decirle que sí, que efectivamente había tenido relaciones con Jim, que lo conocía y que ese maldito video era real? ¿Cómo decirle que había cometido ciertas atrocidades de las cuales ni siquiera estaba seguro qué había hecho exactamente, pero que los resultados habían sido igual de despreciables? ¿Cómo podría contarle aquellas cosas de las que se avergonzaba y que había intentado por años olvidar? ¿Cómo podría?

John entonces se levantó, totalmente serio y molesto, decepcionado y herido.

—Vámonos— ordenó

—John, yo no… —

Sherlock fue tomado del brazo y jalado bruscamente para que se levante, los músculos de su brazo dolieron por ello, pero John no pareció inmutarse.

—Te encerrarán en el maldito centro de rehabilitación, dejarás las drogas otra vez—

—Espera—

Sherlock se liberó del agarre, tenía que intentar explicarle todo, quería hacerlo en esos momentos o sería difícil después, pero John lo volvió a tomar del brazo y cuando Sherlock se volvió a alejar, el rubio lo tomó esta vez de la chaqueta mirándolo de manera amenazante.

—No me jodas, mierda, te voy a sacar de este maldito lugar—

—Pero, John, esper-… —

Sherlock es empujado con fuerza haciendo que se tropezara y cayera al piso. John había perdido los estribos nuevamente.

—Levántate ¡levántate, maldita sea! —

—John… —

— ¡Cállate! No quiero escuchar nada, sé que eres inocente de lo que te acusó y así lo dejaremos. Ya no quiero saber más, ya no quiero escuchar más—

—No, ¡No! – Sherlock entonces forcejeó con fuerza —Te lo explicaré, te diré la verdad—

John negó con la cabeza varias veces, negándole una oportunidad para hablar.

— ¡No, Sherlock! Has sido capaz de llamarme cobarde en la cara cuando en realidad me utilizabas como un maldito juguete—

— ¡No! ¡Yo jamás te utilicé! —

—Sherlock… No lo hagas, no… —

—También te amo, John—

Sherlock lo dijo en serio, lo dijo porque dejó que sus sentimientos fluyeran en él. Además, esperó también que eso pudiera suavizar la actitud de John, lo necesitaba tranquilo para que lo escuchara; sin embargo, lo empeoró todo.

John se abalanzó a él haciendo que ambos cayeran.

— ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! — gritó John —Estoy enamorado de ti, hijo de puta ¡¿Qué no ves?! ¡¿No puedes tener un poco de piedad, maldito psicópata?! —

—No soy un psicópata, no lo soy, John—

— ¡Sí lo eres! Eres incapaz de amar ¡no puedes hacerlo! ¡Jamás me amaste! —

—Te amo, John, yo… —

Un fuerte puñete lo interrumpió, Sherlock tuvo que soportar el dolor para poder atrapar la mano de John que estuvo a punto de darle un segundo golpe. Ambos forcejearon por un momento mientras se miraban con intensidad. A Sherlock se le había ido la ira, esta había sido reemplazada por el dolor y la nostalgia.

Ahora que lo entendía todo, Sherlock había encontrado lo que buscaba para dejar crecer la esperanza de volver con John, de amarlo y ser amado también. Y por eso, cuando vio esos ojos azules llenarse de lágrimas, sintió algo atravesar su corazón: La culpa.

—Sherlock—

Los labios de John susurraron su nombre con tristeza para luego cerrar los ojos y refugiar su rostro en su cuello. Sherlock sintió su corazón romperse otra vez, pero esta vez, por su propia culpa.

_¿Qué te he hecho, John?… ¿Cómo pude hacerte tanto daño?..._

Sherlock sintió el conocido escozor en sus ojos mientras su vista empezaba a nublarse poco a poco. Entonces John lo mira con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, lo toma del rostro y lo besa.

Y todo cambió.

La dicha, la felicidad, la pena, la nostalgia, todo se acumuló como un remolino dentro de él. Estaba feliz, dichoso y también triste por el tiempo perdido y molesto por lo que pasó. Los besos de John eran lo que necesitaba para calmar su agitada alma. Los labios del rubio recorrían cada centímetro de su rostro y podía sentir el cariño en cada una de ellas. No se había sentido así de bien en meses.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo abrazó sintiendo el cuerpo de John tan perfecto y tan entrañable que recién ahí fue consciente de cuánto realmente lo había extrañado y que nunca, nunca en su vida podría dejar de amarlo.

Correspondió sus besos con el mismo amor, acarició su espalda, sintió el cómodo peso de él encima de suyo, el sonido de su voz, su agitada respiración…

—Te amo, John— susurró Sherlock mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas —Te amo, te amo—

John acercó su rostro hasta tocar sus frentes, Sherlock lo apretó más contra su pecho sintiendo miedo de que ese momento se terminara. Su mano izquierda subió hasta la cabeza de John para acariciar sus suaves cabellos.

—Te necesito… — sintió ahogarse al no controlar su llanto —Por favor, John, no quiero… No quiero estar aquí, por favor… —

John lo volvió a besar para luego acariciarle el rostro dulcemente, mirándolo con ternura como antes lo hacía.

—Estoy aquí contigo, no te voy a dejar, ¿entiendes? No volveré a dejarte, te lo prometo, Sherlock, prometo por mi vida que no lo haré—

Sherlock había tocado fondo y vivía prácticamente sin saber si despertaría al día siguiente. El interés por vivir había desaparecido, pero aquel abrazo actuó sobre él como un soplo de vida, dándole color a todo, dándole un valor, un significado.

Sabía que eran solo procesos químicos en su cerebro respondiendo naturalmente a lo que se denomina amor, pero Sherlock se dio cuenta entonces que esa era la reacción química más impresionante y hermosa que jamás había visto... que jamás había vivido.

* * *

Las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve y el frío de la madrugada envolvía su cuerpo, pero no temblaba ni sentía molestia porque el simple contacto con la mano de John era lo que necesitaba para que su cuerpo se recuperara.

John siempre fue lo que necesitaba en su vida y esta vez se juró que jamás permitiría que nadie ni nada los alejase. La única ancla para su cordura, para el mundo y para su corazón era John Watson, sin él estaría totalmente perdido... y eso lo había comprobado en los últimos meses.

Se miraban de vez en cuando, siempre en silencio, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y lucía muy orgulloso cada golpe en su rostro. Así lucía el amor en él, nada común, pero ¿desde cuándo a Sherlock le gustaba lo común? Había recuperado a la persona que amaba y, de paso, su vida, así que nada podría arruinarle eso.

Caminaron a paso lento por más de media hora hasta que un taxi por fin apareció por la zona, Sherlock no podía esperar a volver a echarse en la cama para quedarse dormido entre los fuertes brazos de John.

—Necesitas urgente un buen baño, Sherlock— comentó John muy divertido mientras le acariciaba los rizos

—No necesitas una excusa para llevarme a la cama—

El breve silencio le hizo saber a Sherlock que John se había avergonzado, tal vez por el hecho de que era probable que el taxista estuviera escuchando la conversación.

—No me subestimes— susurró John para luego bajar su rostro hasta su oído —Te podría dar una mamada tal y como estás ahora—

Sherlock admitió que se sorprendió, realmente creyó haberlo avergonzado como tantas veces le gustaba hacer, pero John esta vez le siguió el juego, así que sonrió divertido.

—Tal vez te desanime el olor— el rizado no pudo evitar reír en voz alta

— ¡Sherlock! —

John había sonado entre divertido e indignado.

—Llevo la misma ropa interior desde que volví a Londres, ¿qué esperabas? —

—Las lavé cuando fuiste a mi departamento—

El rizado tenía la cabeza encima de las piernas del rubio, así que la vista que tenía era simplemente adorable.

—No me las he quitado desde entonces—

—No sé si me da risa o asco— respondió John entre risas

Sherlock sintió una calidez en su pecho cuando escuchó la risa del rubio, era como una melodía que llegaba directamente a su corazón. Volteó su cuerpo flexionando un poco más sus piernas para que su cuerpo pudiera encajar en la longitud del asiento del taxi y hundió su rostro en el vientre de su pareja, restregando su rostro en las ropas para sentirse lo más cerca posible de su cuerpo. John siguió jugando con sus rizos.

—Te amo, John— dijo él sin mostrar su rostro

—Yo te amo más— respondió John para luego agacharse y darle un beso en la mejilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	34. Capítulo 19 [Único]

_I'm gonna fight, I'm gonna win  
_ _that's right!  
_ _Nothing's gonna stop me, nothing's gonna stop me,  
_ _nothing's gonna stop me now!  
_

_Cause the feeling's back...  
_ _and you gotta love the feeling..._

"The feeling's back" (Suicidal Tendencies)

* * *

Había una cosa específicamente en la cabeza de ambos esa noche y no era precisamente hablar sobre la clase de relación que Sherlock llevaba con Moriarty, de hecho, eso ya había quedado en segundo plano. El viaje en taxi había sido silencioso, pero no del todo tranquilo y por eso es que ahora estaban alterados y con las hormonas hirviendo.

Mycroft le dijo una vez a Sherlock que la adolescencia y su paso a la juventud no solo venía con la dicha de "poder hacerlo todo", también te traía las malas decisiones, lidiar con la inexperiencia y, sobre todo, con el poco control. Mycroft hablaba del sexo, por supuesto. El rizado siempre había terminado rodando los ojos ante la advertencia de su hermano, puesto que el jamás creyó verse desesperado por sentir el cuerpo de alguien ni desear uno en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Para ese entonces, él ya había tenido esa experiencia con Jim e Irene, pero si bien había sido placentero en el momento, luego de ello no era nada más que algo vacío. Sherlock no podría desarrollar ansias por repetir algo así, por lo que Mycroft podía tragarse sus palabras.

Si el mayor de los hermanos Holmes pudiera decir ahora un "te lo dije, hermanito", de seguro que Sherlock traería el rostro en un tono carmesí y con la boca cerrada sin poder encontrar una respuesta que lo defendiera, puesto que no existía. Esos deseos de sentir la piel ajena, de rozar su cuerpo con el otro, de sentir esas descargas eléctricas con cada beso que recibía, el no poder controlarse al escuchar los gemidos de su amante… Sherlock definitivamente había caído en lo que su hermano le había advertido.

Sus pantalones apretaban casi de manera dolorosa en aquella zona y John no tenía piedad con él porque lo acariciaba, le mordía y estimulaba por encima de la ropa sin dar un paso más allá.

Ni siquiera estaban en la cama, ni siquiera se habían quitado las chaquetas, apenas ingresado al pequeño departamento, se habían empezado a besar con ganas y a tocarse sin descaro. John acorraló a Sherlock contra la pared y ahí se habían quedado los siguientes minutos. El rubio tenía planes con su recién recuperado amante, pero primero tenía que hacer algo antes de disfrutar el otro uso de su cama.

—Sh-... Sherlock, espera— tomó un poco de aire —primero vamos a darnos un baño, ¿de acuerdo? —

—No me jodas, John— Sherlock tomó al rubio de la cintura para juntarlo a su cuerpo otra vez —No quiero esperar más, no puedo—

John sintió su cuerpo estremecerse cuando Sherlock asaltó su cuello repartiendo suaves mordiscos.

—Mierda... — susurró el rubio

Entre forcejeos, Sherlock terminó por dejarse llevar al baño en lugar de la cama. Los besos no pararon en ningún momento, por lo que el rizado creyó que el inicio de un buen sexo de reconciliación empezaría en la tina. Así pues, ambos se desnudaron entre caricias mientras que la tina se llenaba de agua tibia. John besaba el pálido y preocupantemente delgado cuerpo de su pareja, cada cicatriz y golpe que resaltaba en su piel fue tocada por los labios de John suavemente, incluso aquellos que demostraban su vergonzosa adicción.

—No… — Sherlock alejó su brazo con timidez —No tienes que hacer eso… —

—No te avergüences conmigo, Sherlock—

John volvió a tomar el brazo de Sherlock para apreciar las pequeñas heridas de las agujas, muchas de ellas aún sin sanar y con un aspecto muy doloroso.

—Superarás esto, ya lo hiciste una vez, lo lograrás otra vez ¿entiendes? — Lo miró a los ojos —Estaré a tu lado para ayudarte—

—Lo haré por ti—

—No, debes hacerlo por ti mismo—

—Eres quien me da la fuerza, John, eres quien siempre me mantiene correcto—

John sintió su pecho encenderse en ternura y amor, esas palabras le habían conmovido el alma.

Le regaló una sonrisa y lo besó tiernamente.

—No sabes cuánto te amo—

Sherlock cerró los ojos sintiendo esas palabras envolver su corazón, había extrañado tanto aquella sensación desde que se habían separado que ahora se sentía como una cura. Sintió las manos de John acariciarle la mejilla mientras que otros besos llenaban su rostro, sonrió sintiéndose tan cómodo y tan… amado.

Cuando John por fin cerró la llave y entraron a la tina, Sherlock empezó la fiesta con caricias en la entrepierna de John, lento y suave, pero con mucha necesidad encima; sin embargo, John no dejó que eso pasara más allá aún, puesto que insistió en una ducha antes de empezar con lo mejor de la noche.

Sherlock gruñó en desacuerdo los primeros quince minutos mientras que John se encargaba de lavarle los rebeldes rizos.

—Yo también la tengo dura, pero primero te quiero limpio— dijo John mientras hacía espuma en la cabeza de Sherlock

—Pero podemos hacerlo justo aquí—

—Si quieres montarme, primero quiero que el agua no se vea tan turbia—

— ¿Y si me montas tú? —

Esa pregunta fue algo difícil de responder para John. No estaba seguro de sentirse preparado para entregarse de esa manera todavía. Su relación había entrado en crisis tan rápido que no hubo oportunidad de intentarlo luego de la primera noche juntos.

Su silencio hizo que Sherlock volteara la cabeza y lo mirara con una pícara sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, supongo que todavía me niegas la entrada al paraíso— comentó Sherlock de manera divertida, eso tranquilizó a John

— ¿Qué te parece si esta noche me montas tú y, si no te pones caprichoso y te dejas bañar tranquilo, te montaré a ti varias noches seguidas? — preguntó el rubio mientras acariciaba suavemente la pálida espalda de Sherlock

—Eso suena a palabreo, John— Sherlock volteó —Mejor te monto ahora mismo—

—No—

Sherlock fue tomado de lo brazos y volteado nuevamente para sentarse. John rió divertido por ello, pero lo disimuló rápidamente, estaba excitado y divertido a la vez.

—Pero... —

—Puedes sentir mi erección en tu espalda, Sherlock, estoy tan ansioso como tú—

—Estamos sentados en una tina, deberíamos darle buen uso—

Sherlock reprochó totalmente molesto haciendo un pequeño puchero con los labios.

—Le daremos buen uso— John se había acercado a la oreja del rizado para susurrar — ¿Alguna vez te has corrido bajo el agua? —

Sherlock sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al instante, volteó el rostro un poco, solo lo suficiente para ver el rostro de su pareja.

—No… —

—Entonces lo harás conmigo y te encantará—

Los ojos lujuriosos y el pequeño gruñido de excitación de John, hizo que la ya conocida corriente eléctrica viajara por el cuerpo de Sherlock hasta terminar en su entrepierna. El rizado se volteó aún más y tomó el rostro de John para besarlo con pasión, el rubio correspondió por un rato mientras dirigía sus manos por todo el cuerpo de su novio hasta rodearlo y así acercarlo más a él. Sherlock entonces intentó voltearse completamente, pero John no se lo permitió, lo alejó de inmediato.

—No, no, primero te quiero limpio—

Sherlock no pudo hacer nada, la terquedad de John era mucho peor que la suya.

Para el rizado era tortuoso continuar con la espera; sin embargo, algo dentro de él le decía que esa impaciencia sería bien recompensada. Ya se había dado cuenta en su primer encuentro con él que un John en un tono autoritario era un John jodidamente sexy.

John comenzó a frotar el cuerpo de Sherlock suavemente con la esponja de baño, mientras que Sherlock quiso acelerar las cosas lavándose el cuello y otras partes apenas con el agua enjabonada.

—Vamos, no lo hagas mal o tendrás que volver a hacerlo, no seas impaciente— reprochó John

—John, joder, ¿estás jugando conmigo?… Acabemos con esto de una vez, el sentir tu erección frotándome atrás me está volviendo loco—

John río por lo bajo y siguió tallando con la esponja el cuerpo de Sherlock por unos minutos más, incluso pasó tortuosamente sus manos por la erección del mismo. Terminando, Sherlock le devolvió el favor frotando su cuerpo contra él, tal vez para hacerle sentir la misma impaciencia que vivía... pero no, John parecía tener más autocontrol, lograba dominarse muy bien aun cuando pasaba su mano de forma traviesa por la entrepierna de rubio.

Cuando por fin su cuerpo había sido completamente pasado por la esponja, Sherlock no dudó en empezar su inminente encuentro sexual. Estaba muy ansioso, se había reconciliado con John luego de tantos meses, más espera definitivamente no quería.

—Bien, John, ya termin-… —

Sherlock bien pudo terminar su frase, pero, de forma sorpresiva, John lo había tomado por la espalda hasta encorvarlo lo máximo posible. Se apoyó en sus manos de manera instintiva mientras que John, con golpes simples en su cuerpo le guiaba para quedar finalmente de rodillas.

Ahora sí era hora de empezar y Sherlock sintió sus cuerpo estremecerse ante ello.

John tomó su propio miembro para frotarlo rudamente sobre el nacimiento del trasero de Sherlock, lo cual volvió loco a su amante, sacándole un ruidoso gemido. Luego, con su mano libre, empezó a tocarlo, lenta y tortuosamente, tanto que Sherlock le tomó la mano para guiarle un ritmo más rápido... pero John tenía otros planes y no se la iba a poner tan sencillo.

Estaba desesperado, pero por alguna razón, tenía ganas de tomar un poco el control.

—No, no, Sherlock, no seas impaciente—

Dijo John susurrando suavemente a la oreja de su amante con el tono más sensual y autoritario que le fue posible, para luego lamer el lóbulo de la oreja lentamente. Aprovechándose de la cercanía que había puesto sus labios a la par de aquel pálido cuello, John comenzó a morder suavemente. Clavaba de manera firme los colmillos tratando siempre de no hacerlo tan fuerte. Sherlock no se quejó, sino que comenzó a gemir. Fue entonces que el rubio se dio cuenta que había descubierto un punto sensible en su amante, así que clavó los dientes, esta vez, un poco más fuerte

— ¡Ah! John… eso dolió— dijo Sherlock con los ojos cerrados, aunque no parecía haberlo molestado mucho

—Así es más sensible, Sherlock—

Inmediatamente el rubio comenzó a dar lamidas pasando cuidadosamente la punta de su lengua donde la piel que había sido lastimada.

Sherlock se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, su piel estaba más sensible y agradeció ese detalle gimiendo todavía más fuerte.

John quería hacerlo feliz, hacerle sentirse bien y demostrarle que lo había extrañado todo ese maldito tiempo. Lo tocaba como si de él mismo se tratase, pasaba suavemente su pulgar sobre la punta del miembro de Sherlock sabiendo lo sensible que es aquella zona. Luego, liberando su mano de su propia erección comenzó a acariciar el pezón derecho de Sherlock. Lo apretaba de forma suave y giraba el dedo en torno a la piel levemente levantada. Lento, suave, erótico.

John pronto se dio cuenta que había sido suficiente crueldad con la lentitud que acariciaba el miembro de Sherlock, así que comenzó a hacerlo más rápido y más profundo.

Los gemidos del rizado fueron en aumento cada vez más y más y John se esmeraba por hacerlo con más ímpetu. Cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Sherlock se iba tensando, dejó el pezón libre tomando de nuevo su propio miembro para frotarlo sobre aquel hermoso trasero. Un gemido profundo por parte del rizado y una corriente que viajó por la espalda del mismo, le delataron a John que el orgasmo de Sherlock se acercaba…

Y así fue, el rizado levantó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que emitía un fuerte gemido y dejó que sus fluidos se dispersaran debajo del agua.

Sherlock sintió hiperventilarse un poco hasta que poco a poco pudo volver a normalizar su respiración. John acariciaba sus rizos esperando que se calmara, luego lo jaló con gentileza para recostarlo sobre su pecho.

—Eso fue… Joder, John... — dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa luego de casi minuto y medio de silencio

—Todavía no hemos terminado— dijo John para luego levantarse de la tina quitando el tapón de la misma

Suavemente le tocó el hombro a Sherlock indicándole que era hora de dejar el baño. Él obedeció también levantándose inmediatamente. Vio la gran erección de John justo frente a él por un par de segundos, algo que le trajo recuerdos de su primer encuentro con él y una nueva ola de excitación llegara a su cuerpo.

John tomó una toalla para secarse y le arrojó otra a Sherlock, quien la agitó con un movimiento veloz sobre su cabello, ambos se secaron impacientes por seguir con el encuentro. La tensión sexual se sentía mientras se miraban en silencio sabiendo que, luego del alejamiento, las preguntas sin respuestas que aún existían entre ellos serían eliminadas entre las sábanas.

John tomó de la mano a Sherlock y juntos caminaron hacia la cama en siencio, totalmente desnudos, entre la tenue penumbra del pequeño departamento. Todos esos meses perdidos, tantos insultos y malas decisiones… todos ellos los había separado, pero su amor simplemente se había negado a desaparecer y estaban dispuestos a demostrar eso esa misma noche.

El rubio entonces se subió a la cama y enseguida Sherlock hizo lo mismo mientras se acercaba a él de manera sensual hasta quedar sentado sobre su pecho. El miembro del rizado quedó sobre el rostro de John, por lo que, de manera relativamente sencilla, pudo introducirlo en la boca de su pareja. Sherlock adoró verlo así, a su completa merced y con el control de las estocadas de su otra vez creciente erección.

Al principio, John movía su cabeza lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, pero con un ademán le indicó al rizado que ahora él era quien debía moverse, pues eso lo haría más sencillo para su cuello. Sherlock comenzó a entrar y salir suavemente moviendo las caderas cada vez un poco más rápido. John claramente lo disfrutaba, amaba poder admirar el blancuzco cuerpo de Sherlock desde se panorama.

Después de un largo rato, Sherlock decidió salir de la boca de John y este, sin perder tiempo, mojó sus dedos con saliva para comenzar a rozar su entrada. Sherlock sintió crecer su excitación de golpe al sentir esas caricias. Luego, John empezó a introducir sus dedos lo más dentro que le fuese posible estando en aquella posición. Sherlock entonces tomó su miembro y con movimientos lentos, empezó a rozar la punta en la lengua de John, era algo embriagador verlo mientras sentía que cada vez salía más líquido pre seminal.

— ¡Agh!… John… — susurró

Al rubio no le molestaban los fluidos que inevitablemente se esparcían en su rostro, estaba concentrado en deleitarse con el sabor de Sherlock, a quien la ducha le había impregnado un olor y sabor dulce en la piel.

Cuando John sintió que era momento de continuar, hizo que Sherlock se levantara lentamente, pues no pretendía que su pareja tuviera otro orgasmo de esa manera. Quería que cuando el rizado lo hiciera, fuera mientras él estuviese dentro suyo.

Alargó su mano derecha en búsqueda de un preservativo que guardaba su pequeña mesa de noche y con un ágil y suave movimiento envolvió su miembro. Él guardaba también una botella de lubricante, algo que alguna vez compró con el pensamiento de estar preparado para cuando por fin decidiera ceder ante las peticiones de su, en ese entonces novio, James Sholto. Así que sacó la botella y se untó una cantidad generosa mientras miraba a Sherlock dándole a entender que se enfocaría en complacerlo a él una y otra vez.

— ¿No me dejarás ponerlo en mi boca esta vez? — preguntó Sherlock ya acostado mientras acariciaba su propio miembro con la punta de sus largos dedos

—No creo poder aguantar por mucho— contestó para luego acercarse rápidamente a Sherlock —Ven, quiero que lo hagas tú mismo, quiero que entres y te muevas justo como quieras hacerlo—

Sherlock se levantó rápidamente y apenas John estuvo acostado, se posicionó sobre el miembro del rubio. Empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente, entrando y saliendo de a pocos… John entonces lo tomó de las caderas y empezó a guiar a Sherlock a un ritmo más rápido hasta entrar prácticamente de golpe.

— ¡Agh! ¡John!... — dijo Sherlock tratando de hablar de forma coherente, pues esa estocada pudo rozar su próstata

—Maldita sea, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, Sherlock… — contestó el rubio entre jadeos

Sherlock no replicó más, estaba complacido de poder hacer gozar a John Watson de esa manera. Empezó a moverse nuevamente entrando y saliendo, arqueando la espalda hacia atrás cuando caía sobre John, eso de paso hacía que ese punto dentro de él fuera presionado una y otra vez.

Sherlock empezó a impulsarse con sus rodillas para ganar velocidad, John lo tomó de las caderas para ayudarlo con ese trabajo y así crear un ritmo aún más veloz y preciso. Sin almohadas detrás de la cabecera para amortiguar el ruido, los sonidos se hicieron presentes a medida que el ímpetu de los movimientos eran más rudos. Pero ¿qué importaba? esta vez no estaban solos y podían dejarse llevar tanto como querían.

John entonces, sin previo aviso, se volteó tomando el cuerpo de Sherlock, impulsándolo para tenerlo sobre la cama, luego solo necesitó unos pequeños empujones para que el rizado entendiera que lo quería de espaldas a él. Acto seguido, se posicionó entre las piernas de su amante para finalmente introducirse dentro en él. No quería perder más tiempo, había deseado el cuerpo de Sherlock por demasiado tiempo, por fin después de tantas penurias, estaba por repetir el maravilloso orgasmo que tuvo aquella noche con él. John aumentó la velocidad tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitía, gimiendo ruidosamente e incluso moviendo la cama bruscamente. Hasta que llegó, aquel máximo punto de placer lo inundó por completo y lo estremeció. Terminó dentro Sherlock de manera gloriosa y este, sin necesidad de tocar su miembro, fue asaltado por su orgasmo justo al mismo tiempo, John sintió las paredes de Sherlock apretarlo deliciosamente, así que se hundió todo lo que pudo dentro de su pareja.

El encuentro había resultado increíble y maravilloso.

John se quedó dentro hasta que ambos cuerpos se relajaran completamente, Sherlock terminó inevitablemente encima de su propia esencia.

— ¿Sherlock?... —

Llamó John luego de salir de su pareja lentamente, se quitaba el preservativo con cuidado. Sherlock se había quedado quieto y silencioso sobre la cama, algo que le hizo sonreír divertido. Luego simplemente se levantó y tomó todo lo necesario para una necesitada limpieza. Sherlock tuvo que voltearse a obligadas para que se dejase limpiar los restos de fluidos en su cuerpo. Ya cuando aquella tarea finalmente terminó, John desechó los papeles y volvió a la cama recibiendo como premio un amoroso abrazo por parte de su novio.

Unos besos y unas sonrisas siguieron después para que finalmente el silencio termine por reinar en el pequeño departamento por largos minutos.

—John—

— ¿Mhm? — John aún no se había quedado dormido, pero tenía los ojos cerrados esperando a que el sueño lo terminara de envolver

—Moriarty y yo nunca fuimos pareja—

John abrió los ojos de inmediato, se tomó un par de segundos tratando de entender por qué Sherlock quería hablar de ese tema justo en esos momentos.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso ahora? —

— ¿Tú no? —

Sherlock tenía el rostro recostado en el pecho del rubio mientras que sus dedos acariciaban suavemente la piel dibujando pequeños círculos.

—Bueno... acabamos de hacer el amor, no quiero arruinar esto—

Sherlock entonces se acomodó al lado de John para mirarlo, el rubio volteó y así ambos quedaron frente a frente.

—Ya no quiero más secretos contigo—

—Podríamos hablarlo mañ-... —

—No tendré el valor otra vez, necesito hacerlo ahora—

John pudo ver entre la tenue penumbra los ojos suplicantes de Sherlock, eso le hizo temer a lo que escucharía...

—De cuerdo— contestó con resignación

—Primero quiero que me prometas algo, John—

— ¿No juzgarte? —

—No dejes de amarme—

El rubio se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

—Yo... — Sherlock suspiró afligido —Temo que me veas de otra manera después de contarte todo, porque no seré la misma persona que conociste—

—Sherlock, te he conocido con tu pasado, que lo sepa o no, no cambiará al hombre del que me enamoré—

—Lo dices porqu-... —

—Sherlock, escúchame— John acarició con dulzura el rostro del rizado —No hay nada que pueda hacer semejante cosa, ¿entiendes? Tal vez tenga preguntas o no entienda algunas decisiones que hayas tomado, pero eso nunca hará que deje de amarte—

Sherlock sonrió… pero triste, preocupado.

—He llegado a pensar que no te merezco—

—Entonces somos dos— respondió John con una sonrisa

Un breve silencio los envolvió antes de que Sherlock por fin se atreviera a empezar.

—Cuando llegué a... — el rizado raspó la garganta, no era fácil para él tener que contarlo todo —Cuando llegué a Londres a estudiar, no tenía a nadie más que a Mike y había salido de rehabilitación hace relativamente poco—

John le tomó la mano a su pareja para darle fuerzas para que continúe, sabía lo difícil que era para Sherlock confesarse con él y eso, debía admitir, de verdad le asustaba. Sabía lo de Víctor, eso era ya bastante grave para él, así que, sabía que lo que tenía que escuchar ahora sobre Jim Moriarty tenía que ser peor.

—Así que no tenía... — Sherlock levantó su mano y con sus dedos hizo unas comillas — "amigos" — John sonrió divertido ante eso. Sherlock continuó —Nadie era medianamente soportable para mí—

—Creí que Molly estaba en tu clase—

—Ella está un ciclo antes que yo—

Sherlock volvió a guardar silencio por unos segundos, temiendo nuevamente a que John lo rechace luego.

—Fue ahí que conociste a Jim, ¿verdad? Ustedes compartían clases, eso me dijo la policía— John se adelantó a hablar

Los ojos del rizado miraron avergonzados al rubio.

—Sí, Moriarty estaba en mi clase, así nos conocimos. Al principio no me interesaba, aunque él mostró mucho interés en mí desde el primer día, pero eran estupideces como música en común o el tipo de vestimenta, es decir, solía preguntarme cosas que no me interesaba con tal de llamar mi atención— Sherlock suspiró con molestia —Pero fui un imbécil al dejarme llevar por mi curiosidad cuando lo descubrí en el laboratorio esa tarde. Quería hacer unos experimentos aprovechando que no había clase en ese laboratorio en tres horas y lo encontré ahí—

— ¿Qué estaba haciendo? —

—Creo que ahora puedo atreverme a decir que eran los primeros pasos que hacía para modificar la droga que mató a tu amigo de clases—

John frunció el ceño — ¿Eso quiere decir que lo viene planeando desde hace mucho tiempo? —

—No lo puedo asegurar, pero todo apunta a que es así. Desde ese día descubrí lo fascinante que era compartir las mismas ideas, con Victor compartíamos momentos de diversión y hacíamos lo que se nos antojaba, pero a él nunca le interesó nada más. Con Jim fue como encontrar a Victor en una mejor versión, resultaba que compartíamos las mismas ideas, pensábamos de manera muy similar, nos gustaba prácticamente las mismas cosas y no pasó mucho para que empezáramos a frecuentar conciertos y bares. Fuimos muy unidos por un corto periodo de tiempo—

— ¿Corto? —

—Solo unos meses, John, no somos los mejores amigos de toda la vida, ¿acaso eso fue lo que te dijeron? —

—No, no. Solo dijeron que ustedes dos... bueno... —

—Son malditas mentiras plantadas por Moriarty. Nosotros frecuentamos por poco tiempo y fue en ese tiempo en el que dejé de asistir a algunas clases—

—De acuerdo, entiendo. Pueden tragarse sus palabras ahora, ¿no? Ya demostraste tu inocencia, aunque no lo hiciste con los medios de comunicación—

—Son carroñeros, John. Habrían hecho un circo mucho más escandaloso que cuando estuve prófugo. No era necesario—

—Ya veo… —

Un pesado e incómodo silencio se formó entre ellos. John tenía una pregunta en la garganta y Sherlock sabía exactamente cuál era.

—Y... y fue en ese tiempo cuando tú y... — era difícil decirlo, John tenía que admitir que le dolía —cuando ustedes...—

—Sí— se apresuró a decir Sherlock —Nosotros... —

—Sherlock, espera— lo detuvo John —Solo dime una cosa, ustedes no eran pareja, pero eran... ¿amigos con derechos o algo parecido? Quiero decir, si a ti te gustan las relaciones así... —

—No, no, ya lo dije, no fuimos pareja ni nada parecido a eso. Ni siquiera lo consideré un amigo, él fue solo alguien con quién podía odiar al resto del mundo sin que me juzgaran, compartir ideas o simplemente pasar el rato— Sherlock sentía que se le subía la ira cada vez que el rubio implicaba que había sido pareja de Jim —Un día simplemente me di cuenta que Moriarty quería una relación más cercana y... no hice nada al respecto porque no me importaba lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Y no, John, no me gustan las relaciones abiertas o esas mierdas, yo te quiero para mí y es todo—

John sonrió divertido —Entonces, ¿cómo fue que apareció ese video? —

Sherlock entonces se volteó quedando boca arriba, tal vez solo para evitar la mirada de John. Se sentía avergonzado, estúpido. Tenía tanto miedo a que esos ojos azules lo vean diferente una vez que haya terminado de hablar, temía que John ahora tenga ojos de reproche y repulsión hacia él.

—Mi primera vez fue con él—

John sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar eso. Sabía que podía haber todo un pasado antes que él, pero mierda, el detalle de que la primera vez de Sherlock fue con ese imbécil... mil veces hubiera preferido que fuera con cualquier otra persona.

—Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de eso, John—

— ¿No fue placentero? ¿Fue… violento? —

—No... fue placentero en su momento, solo que... la sensación de... asco y vergüenza que sentí cuando desperté no fue... agradable—

—Sherlock...— susurró John acariciando su mano suavemente tratando de reconfortarlo

—Si hubiera sabido que te conocería, no lo hubiera hecho—

—Ese momento tenía que llegar, Sherlock, es normal—

—Pero no con él, John. Estaba muy drogado y ebrio como para detenerme a pensarlo—

— ¿Cuántas veces fue que ustedes... lo hicieron? —

—Solo esa vez—

John frunció el ceño, si solo lo habían hecho una vez, entonces ¿de dónde salió aquel video?

—Sé lo que te estás preguntando— Sherlock seguía sin atreverse a mirarlo —El video que viste pasó después de habernos acostado. Varios días después. Y fueron dos veces—

John mentiría si negara que escuchar eso no le afectaba, realmente era algo... decepcionante.

Sherlock suspiró profundamente —He hecho cosas de las que me arrepiento, cosas que hice estando drogado. Volví a caer en los mismos errores que cuando Victor estaba vivo—

John sintió la situación más tensa, no podía evitar que le afectara saber todo eso, pero tampoco podía reclamar, al final de cuentas, todo eso había sucedido antes de que se conocieran.

Se sentó en la cama y segundos después Sherlock hizo lo mismo, pero este seguía evitando su mirada.

—Sherlock, no puedo juzgarte ni reclamarte nada, no debo hacerlo. Todos hemos hecho cosas de las que nos arrepentimos. Si te acostaste con él, pues ya pasó, no hay nada que puedas hacer y mucho menos yo. Lo que me importa es lo que hagas de ahora en adelante, porque... — John miró con ternura el rostro de Sherlock entre la penumbra —porque lo que más deseo es... —

—He hecho cosas peores— interrumpió Sherlock todavía sin mirarlo

— ¿Cómo que peores?... ¿a qué te refieres? —

—La muerte de Víctor aún me pesa, John, pero... no sé si es la única...—

El corazón de John se aceleró de inmediato, sintió miedo, había algo muy turbio y él realmente prefería no saberlo.

Sherlock quería desaparecer, se odiaba tanto a él mismo en esos momentos. Estaba decepcionando a John otra vez... y tal vez perdiéndolo. Llevó sus manos hacia su rostro sintiéndose frustrado e impotente de no poder cambiar las cosas.

—Yo consumía muchos tipos de drogas, me gustaba experimentarlas y... mierda... —

— ¿Asesinaste gente, Sherlock? — el rubio casi no creía lo que acababa de preguntar

—Yo... no lo sé... no... — sobó su rostro con fuerza para evitar que sus ojos lo traicionen con lágrimas —Consumía una droga alucinógena en ese tiempo, pero era jodidamente peligrosa. Podía causarte paranoia y muchos que la usaron terminaron suicidándose o... —

Sherlock entonces volteó y miró a los ojos a John, podía apenas distinguir los hermosos ojos azules con la luz de la calle que se filtraba por la ventana.

—Me di cuenta que Moriarty iba mucho más allá, hacía cosas peores de lo que yo pensé que se atrevería. Luego empezó a vender drogas y con el poder que obtuvo con eso él se convirtió en lo que ahora desprecio. Por eso me alejé, ya no era divertido. Moriarty estaba pasando límites y quería arrastrarme con él—

— ¿Qué tipo de límites? —

Esa pregunta dejó a Sherlock en silencio por un momento.

—Quiero saberlo, Sherlock, por favor—

Sherlock cerró los ojos sintiendo su cuerpo terriblemente tenso.

—Moriarty solía... solía drogar gente para torturarlos y... matarlos—

— ¿Qué? — John no daba créditos a lo que escuchaba — ¿Tú participaste en eso? —

El rizado guardó silencio dejando que la pregunta se responda sola.

—Sherlock...—

John no sabía qué decir, era demasiado para asimilar en esos momentos.

—Al principio no era más que hacerles pasar el ridículo o quitarles sus cosas y dejarlos en cualquier lado— se sentía tan miserable que tuvo que volver a quitarle la mirada, era demasiada vergüenza —Pero luego empecé a utilizar esa droga y los recuerdos no aparecían en mi mente, pero en mi ropa había sangre. Moriarty me juró que yo nunca les había hecho daño, pero eso se repetía cada vez que lo consumía— no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbale por su mejilla, la cual limpió de inmediato —Me atormentaba pensar que no solo la muerte de Victor esté sobre mis hombros... Moriarty fue... él fue demasiado lejos y yo no podía seguir con eso—

—Pero seguiste viéndolo—

—Me alejé un tiempo, pero nunca más me involucré en ese tipo de cosas, John. Salimos en ocasiones, o hablábamos, pero...—

—Lo seguiste viendo, Sherlock, ¿por qué no simplemente te alejaste? —

No podía negarlo, John tenía razón, había sido estúpido de su parte seguir frecuentando a Jim Moriarty aunque no se involucrara con él como antes. Se sentía como una completa mierda.

El silencio de Sherlock hizo sentir culpa a John, había prometido no juzgarlo y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que no valía la pena reprochar, eso no haría que las cosas cambiaran, además, Sherlock cargaba con cada error que había tomado haciéndole los días miserables. Podía estar seguro que esas lecciones ya estaban aprendidas.

—Te dije que no sería el mismo luego de esto, John. No soy esa persona que creíste que era—

John suspiró afligido, pero sentía sus sentimientos intactos a pesar de todo lo que había escuchado. Eso lo tenía muy claro.

— ¿Acaso crees que te creía perfecto? Sabía que consumías drogas, que hacías lo que querías y aún así me enamoré de ti, Sherlock—

—Pero no sabías que era un asesino—

—Hey— John lo tomó del rostro obligándole a que lo mirase —Tú no eres un asesino, ¿escuchaste bien? Eres la persona más inteligente y fascinante que conozco. Eres Sherlock Holmes, el hijo de puta que Scotland Yard necesita para resolver casos, el que puede mandar a la mierda a todos los policías por su incompetencia y nadie le dice nada. La persona que resuelve casos con tan solo observar la escena del crimen, nadie en este maldito mundo puede hacer algo como eso, Sherlock, ¿entiendes? —

—John... —

—Incluso puedes tener el primer lugar en la universidad sin tener que asistir a clases— interrumpió John para no dejarlo hablar —Y sobre todo, Sherlock, eres el hombre que amo, el amor de mi vida. Si crees que todo eso no pesa más que tus malditos errores, entonces definitivamente esas mierdas que consumes ya terminaron de joder tu cerebro—

Sherlock sonrió divertido mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, John las secó con dulzura con sus manos.

—Aunque eso no pueda borrar lo que hice—

—Pero lo hace para mí—

—Aun así, están ahí, John—

— ¿Y qué? ¿quieres convertirte en lo que no eres? Yo quisiera ser Johnny Depp para vestirme como pirata y verme de puta madre, pero no puedo—

Esa comparación hizo a Sherlock reír divertido aun con las manos del rubio tomando su rostro.

—Y no me importa que no sea así, porque para ti me veo bien y eso es lo único que necesito. Para mi eres exactamente lo que busco, eres perfecto con tus errores—

Sherlock no sabía si quería reír o llorar o hacer ambos, lo único que sabía era que no podía creer lo increíblemente perfecto que era John Watson.

—Te amo, Sherlock. Es así de simple—

John le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y lo besó, con tanta dulzura, con tanto sentimiento, con tanto amor. Le seguía jodiendo lo de Moriarty y se sentía decepcionado por la negligencia de Sherlock, pero eso no cambiaba absolutamente nada. Todo lo que escuchó era parte de la vida de Sherlock y él amaba cada mínima cosa que viniera de él, lo amaba con sus defectos y sus errores y lo aceptaba tal y como era, ¿por qué Sherlock no podía comprender eso?

Sherlock sentía su corazón desbocado, no sabía qué rayos había hecho toda su vida para merecer el amor de John Watson. Le había confesado lo más bajo de su vida, lo más oscuro y podrido... y aún así él seguía ahí diciéndole que lo amaba. Era tan perfecto que por un momento temió que todo lo presente fuese tan solo una alucinación más por las drogas.

Un "te amo" salió de sus labios sin que se diera cuenta y John no resistió en besarlo otra vez, lo apretó contra su pecho y acarició sus rizos, le repitió una y otra vez sus sentimientos para que, en esa increíblemente inteligente, pero terca cabeza, por fin entendiera que no había otra persona en el mundo con la que deseara estar más que con él.

Se volvieron a echar en la cama aún entre besos y caricias, unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad y la dicha de estar juntos otra vez. John nunca se había enamorado tanto antes, nunca había sentido eso tan intenso dentro de él jamás, y mientras los rizos le hacían cosquillas en el cuello, su mente empezó a divagar y recordar todo lo pasado en su vida.

Quién diría que su felicidad no estaba al lado de una mujer, ni mucho menos con una persona común y corriente. No, su corazón tenía que elegir a la persona menos inesperada, a una diferente a él para que lo complementara y le cambie la visión del mundo, para que lo llene de felicidad y de muchos disgustos también. Ahí estaba él, satisfecho luego de un apasionado encuentro amoroso, con una sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo los besos de Sherlock en su pecho y su corazón completamente feliz.

—Eres lo más importante en mi vida y daría absolutamente todo por ti— Sherlock había subido acomodándose sobre su pareja hasta quedar con la oreja del rubio frente a su rostro —Daría mi vida sin dudarlo ni un segundo—

Sherlock no recibió respuesta con palabras; sino con un abrazo, con eso sabía que John haría lo mismo por él. Disfrutó del olor de la piel de su amante por un minuto para luego cerrar los ojos y finalmente quedarse dormido.

Un sonido continuo y molesto los despertó al cabo de casi una hora, la alarma de John programada previamente ya para toda la semana, avisaba que el rubio tenía responsabilidades en el mundo exterior.

John se levantó de mala gana mientras que un somnoliento Sherlock intentaba retenerlo en la cama. Cuando finalmente apagó el maldito ruido, John escuchó los gruñidos de su pareja en la cama reclamando su presencia, cosa que cumpliría con gusto, pero tenía trabajo y no le convenía descuidarlo si es que quería seguir teniendo un techo donde dormir.

—Vuelve aquí, John...— susurró Sherlock intentando abrir los ojos cuando John encendió la luz

—Lo siento, amor, pero debo levantarme, tengo que trabajar—

—Quédate conmigo, mándalos a la mierda—

Los largos brazos del rizado rodearon a John por la cintura haciendo que este se sentara en la cama.

—Sabes que no puedo, tengo que pagar el departamento y comprar comida—

Sherlock pareció no haberle escuchado, pues este se arrastró un poco sobre las sábanas para tener el rostro justo sobre la entrepierna de su pareja. John quiso protestar, pero entendiendo las intenciones del rizado y las ganas que le dieron en apenas se dio cuenta, no pudo decir palabra alguna.

Los labios de Sherlock rodearon su miembro suave y gentilmente estremeciendo su cuerpo, un pequeño gemido se escapó entre sus labios. Ver la cabeza de Sherlock subir y bajar mientras hacía sonidos bastante excitantes lo dejaron sin aliento.

Todo iba bien, pero cuando Sherlock empezó con unas suaves lamidas, un llamado a la puerta los interrumpió.

Ambos se miraron y supieron de inmediato que estaban pensando en una persona en particular.

—No quiero verlo aquí— sentenció seriamente Sherlock sentándose en la cama

—No lo haré pasar y tampoco quiero problemas, ¿de acuerdo? —

John tomó su bata de baño y caminó hacia la puerta, era un muy mal momento para que James Soltho, su ex novio, se presentara ahí justo después de haberse reconciliado con el amor de su vida.

Suspiró con resignación al mismo tiempo que sacaba los seguros de la puerta y finalmente la abrió.

—Buen día, joven Watson—

John quedó congelado con aquella presencia frente a su puerta.

— ¡¿Mycroft?! — y tal parecía que a Sherlock no le gustaba esa presencia, este se sentó en la cama apenas había escuchó la voz de su hermano — ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? —

—Querido hermano— saludó el mayor —Lamento haberlos perturbado tan temprano, pero suponía que luego de llegar en la madrugada, necesitarían mucha... privacidad—

—Lárgate de aquí, maldito obeso—

Sherlock tomó una de las sábanas y se levantó claramente molesto, John se sorprendió por su actitud. Realmente los hermanos Holmes no se llevaban nada bien, por lo que las palabras de Mycroft aquella vez tomaron más sentido ahora.

—Espera, espera. Sherlock, cálmate—

—Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí— dijo el rizado de manera amenazante

Mycroft levantó la barbilla sintiendo ese pequeño dolor por ser tan despreciado por su propio hermano, pues este tenía su completa preocupación, aunque no lo admitiría jamás delante suyo.

—De hecho, Sherlock, si tengo algo que hacer y tiene que ver contigo—

—Un momento, ¿será ahora? ¿ahora mismo? — preguntó John entendiendo a qué se refería el mayor de los hermanos

—El estado de mi hermano necesita de asistencia inmediata, ahora mismo se encuentra funcional debido a que las drogas aún tienen efecto en su cuerpo—

— ¿Qué...? —

Sherlock no entendía exactamente porqué John y Mycroft hablaban como si ya se conocieran... pero entonces abrió grandes los ojos dándose cuenta, de pronto, de la situación.

—Pero debo ir a trabajar, no puedo dejarlo solo en esto—

—Me anticipé a ese inconveniente, joven Watson, hoy podr-... —

—Lo volviste a hacer— interrumpió molesto Sherlock

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó Mycroft

—Lo secuestraste—

—Sabes perfectamente, querido hermano, que tus palabras están siendo pronunciadas solo para exagerar la situación—

—Llevarte a una persona en contra de su voluntad es un maldito secuestro—

—El joven Watson subió al auto por voluntad propia—

—Bajo amenaza— afirmó seguro el rizado

Sherlock no despegaba la mirada de su hermano y parecía que lo atacaría en cualquier momento. John se quedó en silencio sintiendo que estaba frente a un problema del cual no tenía por qué escuchar.

—Bueno... — Mycroft alzó las cejas —Se necesita un pequeño e inofensivo incentivo—

Sherlock apretó los dientes y se acercó amenazante a Mycroft, pero John nuevamente se interpuso en su camino para evitar que se arme una innecesaria pelea.

—Sherlock, tranquilo— colocó sus manos en los pálidos pectorales de su novio —No fue nada, en serio, ni siquiera estuve asustado. No pasó nada malo—

Algo había en los ojos y en la voz de John que Sherlock sentía que lo dominaba, que podía calmarlo con tan solo pedírselo una sola vez.

Aunque quiso protestar, Sherlock prefirió callar aceptando las palabras del rubio.

—Escuche— John volteó para hablarle a Mycroft confiando en que Sherlock se mantendría sereno —Sherlock me necesita, esto es algo muy importante y no quiero estar ausente. Dependo de mi trabajo y tengo turno temprano hoy. ¿Hay alguna maner-... ? —

—Como se lo hacía saber antes de que Sherlock me interrumpiera— dijo Mycroft —Tendrá el tiempo necesario y todo el que requiera mi hermano para apoyarlo en su segunda rehabilitación—

Sherlock sintió estremecerse con esa idea. La rehabilitación era un infierno que ya había vivido y ahora tenía que repetirlo. El rechazo de su cuerpo fue inmediato.

—Hablé personalmente con el dueño de aquella empresa—

—Oh— John lucía asombrado —Genial, gracias, tengo un día libre extra entonces—

—No me entendió— Mycronft esbozó una sonrisa hipócrita —Ya no trabaja más en ese lugar—

— ¡¿Qué?! — John sintió el pánico apoderarse de él, pudo verse prácticamente durmiendo en el parque con todo el jodido frío congelando su cuerpo

—No hay porqué alarmarse, se le remunerará con un trabajo mucho mejor y, por consecuente, un mejor salario—

En ese lapso de tiempo, Sherlock había permanecido en silencio, solo rodeado con las sábanas, pero como si mencionar la rehabilitación habría sido el culpable, Sherlock empezó a sentirse un poco mareado. Los efectos de las drogas ya se estaban desvaneciendo.

Mientras que John y Mycroft tenían una pequeña discusión, el rizado dio media vuelta en silencio caminando directo al baño. Si algo sabía muy bien sobre no drogarse antes de que los efectos desaparezcan, era que su cuerpo lo obligaba a expulsar lo poco o nada que tenía en el estómago.

— ¿Sherlock? —

La voz de John no lo detuvo, él ingresó al baño y un momento después ya se encontraba con la cabeza en el inodoro vomitando como tantas veces lo había hecho durante esos meses.

Aquella mañana fue bastante agitada tanto para John como para sherlock, el rubio tuvo que darle fuerzas a su novio para que no sienta más presión de la que ya tenía sobre él. Sherlock podría entender su condición y saber perfectamente que volver a rehabilitación era completamente necesario, pero, por más duro que sonara, era un drogadicto y como la mayoría de ellos, intentaba buscar alguna excusa para evitarlo.

—Hazlo, Sherlock, es por tu vida— John tomó su mano y lo miró a los ojos

Sherlock negó con la cabeza —Solo… solo dame unas semanas y podré… —

—No, sabes que no funciona así—

—John, tengo un completo control de mi mente, puedo obligarm-… —

—Por mí, Sherlock— John recibió la mirada de aquellos ojos y entonces supo que esas eran las palabras que convencerían al chico —Hazlo por mí, por favor—

Sherlock no pudo contestar, no tenía argumento válido contra eso. John era lo más preciado que tenía y la única persona por quien sacrificaría absolutamente todo.

Cerro los ojos sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, asintió con la cabeza susurrando un muy penoso "lo haré". No quería volver a fallarle, lo amaba demasiado y ese amor valía mucho más que las malditas sustancias que se inyectaba. Se decidió y luchó contra él mismo y aceptó la rehabilitación.

Por John Watson.

Mycroft le había llevado ropa, por lo que salió del departamento con ropa limpia y de la mano de John, se subieron al auto negro y se dirigieron al centro de rehabilitación. El camino se volvió silencioso y pesado, Sherlock muy bien perdería la cordura ahí mismo y detendría el auto de alguna manera para bajarse y largarse, pero la mano de John tomaba la suya apoyándolo incondicionalmente.

— ¡Ahrg…! —

— ¿Sherlock? — John se inclinó a él

Un fuerte dolor nuevamente se apoderó de su cuerpo. Ya había pasado casi cuarenta minutos desde que el primer dolor se presentó en el departamento, por lo que había tenido que soportarlo lo mejor que podía, pues se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Su frente sudaba y los primeros temblores se empezaron a presentar.

—Estamos a diez minutos— comentó Mycroft mirando impotente y sin saber qué hacer exactamente

—Sherlock, tranquilo, ya estamos llegando. Estarás bien—

Sherlock asintió entre jadeos, luego fue rodeado por los brazos del chico, algo que él correspondió de inmediato enterrando su rostro en el pecho de John.

—Sherlock— llamó Mycroft — ¿Tienes una lista? —

En efecto sí lo tenía, pero no se había atrevido a mostrarlo delante de John.

— ¿Qué lista? — preguntó el rubio

Mycroft no contestó y Sherlock lo agradeció en secreto. Luego soltó momentáneamente a John para sacar la hoja que había arrancado de uno de los cuadernos del rubio antes de salir del departamento. Con John ocupado en una discusión con Mycrof, Sherlock entró al baño con hoja y lapicero en mano escribiendo cada una de las drogas que había consumido en los últimos meses.

John no dijo nada cuando vio a Sherlock sacar una hoja doblada del bolsillo de su pantalón y entregarla a su hermano. Él pudo entender de qué se trataba y prefirió respetar la dignidad de Sherlock. Simplemente lo volvió a abrazar y permaneció así junto a él todo el camino.

* * *

Cruzar esa puerta no había sido fácil y mucho menos despedirse de John. Tenía que internarse y la primera semana era de aislamiento total, de ahí dependía cómo iría su tratamiento. Teniendo esa lista a cuestas, sabía que sería más difícil que en su primera rehabilitación.

Confinado ahora a una habitación con solo una cama y un pequeño retrete, Sherlock empezó a sentir cómo sus músculos se tensaban y el dolor se hacía tan intenso que gritar y revolcarse en la cama no era suficiente para calmarse. La falta de drogas lo estaba consumiendo con dolores increíblemente intensos. Unas enfermeras entraban cada cierto tiempo para levantarlo del piso y limpiar en él mismo su vómito, cambiarle la ropa y finalmente dejarlo dormido o desmayado en la cama.

Ese infierno de la desintoxicación recién había iniciado, su cuerpo sudaba en demasía y se retorcía una y otra vez. Gritaba, maldecía, lloraba, se sentía desesperado y jodidamente abandonado. Quería a John, lo necesitaba más que a nada, incluso más que a las malditas drogas. Día tras día pasaban, pero se sentían como años y Sherlock temía no resistirlo, porque realmente sentía que moriría de tanto dolor.

Solo la promesa de volver a ver esos ojos azules otra vez era lo que le mantenía con vida.

Deseaba tanto poder escuchar la voz de John y sentir una caricia suya. Apretó los puños jalando las sábanas y se encorvó hasta que sus rodillas casi tocaran su frente, su cuerpo seguía tensándose y el dolor lo abatía, le quemaba, lo destrozaba por dentro.

La rutina de los días se volvieron iguales y perdió la cuenta al poco tiempo. Pero no importaba si los contaba o no, él sentía como si llevara años encerrado. El único contacto humano eran enfermeras y enfermeros que ahora lo trataban con precaución, pues un ataque de desesperación lo llevó a intentar escapar de la habitación derribando a una enfermera para que lo dejara pasar.

Desde entonces estaba amarrado a la cama, desesperado, adolorido, muriendo.

Llegó un momento en el que su cuerpo empezó a calmarse, solo un poco, pero lo hacía. Esa paz era un momento de respiro para él. No sabía cuántos días había pasado, pero sentía que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo. Ahora una enfermera entraba, lo analizaba, le daba agua o cualquier otra mierda inútil para luego dejarlo solo.

La imagen de John vagaba en su mente recorriendo cada rincón de su ahora caótico palacio mental, esa que ahora era su única ancla para no volverse loco.

* * *

No era orgullo, él solo quería demostrarse a sí mismo que podía hacerlo y que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie para salir adelante.

—Respeto tu decisión, John, pero no lo comparto—

Mycroft levantó la barbilla sin quitarle la mirada a John, la oficina del mayor de los hermanos Holmes era grande y fría y el rubio no podía evitar sentirse algo incómodo.

—Bueno... — aclaró su garganta —No quiero faltarle el respeto ni nada parecido, pero puedo conseguir un buen empleo por mi cuenta. Agradezco la ayuda, pero... prefiero hacer esto solo—

—Este trabajo te da facilidad en horarios además de un buen salario que te ayudaría con tu estudio de medicina, pero está bien, es tu decisión— dijo Mycroft levantando las cejas mostrando una actitud aburrida —En todo caso, temo que debo insistir en que aceptes esto—

El mayor sacó una generosa cantidad de billetes envueltas en un papel blanco de un cajón de su escritorio. John frunció el ceño de inmediato.

—No, no, ya lo he dicho. No pienso recibir dinero por estar con Sherlock—

—Considera esto como una ayuda, porque lo es— la mirada de Mycroft era seria y dura —Fui yo el que te dejó sin trabajo creyendo que aceptarías el que te ofrecí, así que, dado a las circunstancias, es una manera de disculparme—

John no estaba seguro, necesitaba el dinero, pero no dejaba de sentirlo como una especie de pago por "sus servicios".

—No puedo aceptarlo—

—Hay suficiente para que estudies tranquilo durante un mes. No recibirás más dinero de mí más que esto, puesto que estoy convencido de que encontrarás empleo en ese lapso de tiempo—

Eso sonaba mucho mejor y sí, él estaba seguro de hacerlo, así que, tras todavía dudar un poco más, terminó aceptando el dinero exclusivamente como unas disculpas.

* * *

El tratamiento para tratar la adicción a drogas depende enteramente de la persona y en el caso de Sherlock, quien consumió varios tipos de sustancias, era complicada. Requería tratamiento para cada una de ellas las cuales eran más que en su primera rehabilitación y Sherlock no pudo sentirse más arrepentido por haber probado todas. Si bien tenía un control sobre su mente, la desintoxicación fue nuevamente una maldita pesadilla, fue monitoreado y vigilado durante ese periodo mientras luchaba para que su cuerpo se acostumbrase a estar limpio.

Sí, fue difícil, pero lo logró. La primera etapa (que era la que más temía) había terminado y ahora el resto del camino sería relativamente fácil… aunque algo tediosa. Sherlock era obligado a tomar medicinas todos los días y a estar en terapia de grupo, contar su experiencia y hacer diversas actividades, muy estúpidas para él. Incluso hablar con el psiquiatra resultaba increíblemente aburrido, pero tenía que hacerlo por John, tenía que soportarlo por él.

Su tratamiento debía durar cerca de cinco a seis meses, un periodo de tiempo necesario para un paciente como él. Cuando su control volvió, empezó a contar las semanas de estadía, pero al cabo de unos días decidió nuevamente abandonarlo, pues el peso del tiempo se hacía más pesado si lo hacía.

Entonces, aquel día cuando vio a John ingresar por el pasillo, entendió que todo el martirio vivido había valido completamente la pena. Escuchar su voz, sentir su piel, su olor, todos esos detalles lo llevaron a llorar porque se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que había sido solo por volver a ver al amor de su vida.

—Te amo— fue lo primero que dijo John —Te amo tanto, Sherlock—

Sherlock volvió a la vida desde entonces, con la presencia de John, de sus padres, de su hermano y sus amigos. Esas visitas, por muy extraño que parezca, le permitían mantener los pies sobre la tierra, porque dentro del centro de rehabilitación, Sherlock se sentía encerrado y desesperadamente aburrido, alejado de todo tipo de retos para entretener a su agitada mente.

Sherlock ahora tenía claro qué camino tomar y sabía que, cuando pise la calle nuevamente, no se sentiría perdido nunca más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco nuevamente a D. Holmes Sociopath por su segunda colaboración en este fic y escribir esa maravillosa escena hot entre Sherlock y John. Por favor, denle mucho amor.  
> Continuará...


	35. Capítulo 20 [Especial Jim Moriarty]

_I'm not afraid!  
I'm not afraid!  
Nothing touches me  
I'm walking razor blade_

_Face the face of fear,  
face the face of death  
Laugh when others tear,  
hate when others laugh_

"In my world" (Anthrax)

* * *

Jim siempre fue un chico brillante, un pequeño que maravillaba por ser comprensivo y paciente, el típico niño modelo con buenos comportamientos. Pero si la gente se maravillaba no era precisamente por su educación, sino por el simple hecho de ser así a pesar de vivir una lamentable situación familiar.

Su familia ya estaba quebrada desde antes que naciera, su madre apenas se ocupaba de él cuando era pequeño, ella apenas permanecía sobria unas horas al día. Su padre, aquel tipo que iba a verlo algunos días al mes, se lo llevaba de paseo de la mano mientras le enseñaba, a sus apenas siete años, lo fácil que era conseguir todo lo que quisiera con solo tener un arma en la mano.

Cuando cumplió los doce años, Jim ya tenía ciertas experiencias como fumar hierba, tener sexo, beber alcohol y saber cómo lucía una persona muerta. Encontrar el cadáver de su madre marcó algo en él que hizo que aquella empatía con la que maravillaba antes, se perdiera por completo. A pesar de que ella nunca le sirvió un plato de comida o le ayudó con las tareas de la escuela, la consideraba una buena mujer, aunque sea demasiado débil para dejar a su padre a pesar de los maltratos.

Jim Moriarty entonces conoció lo que era matar a alguien por primera vez y sentir lo placentero que resultaba ser. Placentero era la palabra adecuada para él, pues tal y como su padre le decía, era fácil conseguir lo que querías con un arma en mano. Esa noche, lo que quería era venganza por la muerte de su madre y lo consiguió, así, con un disparo al pecho de su padre y la sensación fue grandiosa.

Él nunca fue descubierto, ni siquiera fue un sospechoso. Todos creyeron que un simple ajuste de cuentas había sido el responsable de dejarlo sin padre. Jim nunca lloró en los funerales, ni puso resistencia cuando fue llevado a la casa del hermano de su madre, quien intentó criarlo junto a su esposa, una pareja condenados a no poder tener hijos.

Luego de unos pocos años, Jim entendía perfectamente que era diferente al resto del mundo, que su mente no era nada lenta como la de todos a su alrededor y que efectivamente podía tener lo que quisiera… aunque no precisamente con un arma. Fue fácil para él aprender a manipular a las personas cuando estaba dispuesto a conseguir lo que quería, y eso fue suficiente para él por un tiempo con tal de salir a fumar, beber y perderse en ese submundo punk en la que amó hundirse en excesos.

Pero no todo podría ser así de fácil siempre, eso lo tenía claro, por eso cuando sus tíos empezaron a exigirle a tomar una carrera y enderezar sus pasos, Jim tuvo una revelación que se volvió rápidamente en su obsesión más grande. Una noche, cuando cargaba el cuerpo de una joven de cabellos azules hacia la camioneta robada por sus amigos, una idea surgió en su cabeza iluminando sus pensamientos como un rayo de luz en la oscuridad:

Él amaba las drogas, mucho y siempre supo que su uso no siempre podría ser recreativo, también eran útiles para robar, chantajear o asesinar, pero ¿y si pensaba más allá?...

Jim sonrió ampliamente divisando todas las probabilidades que podría tener si tan solo tuviera la droga perfecta en sus manos. Una indetectable, fácil de administrar y letal si así lo quería. Podría conseguir lo que sea, absolutamente todo y ¿por qué no? Meterse en la manipulación de grandes empresas, gobiernos o incluso países. El dinero y las drogas eran las herramientas perfectas para llevar al límite lo que su capacidad mental podía ofrecer. Sí, Jim siempre pensó en grande, pues para él, hasta el hombre más poderoso del mundo era un simple imbécil a quien podría hacerle lamer la suela de sus botas si quisiera.

Fue así que aceptó asistir a la universidad, estudiar química era su primer paso antes de empezar lo que sería el rumbo que tomaría su vida.

Hasta que conoció a Sherlock Holmes.

Después de verlo por primera vez en clases, luego de observar esa penetrante y arrogante mirada, esos rebeldes rizos y esa piel pálida que resaltaba entre todas las prendas negras que traía puestas, Jim Moriarty sintió que no había visto a un ángel tan hermoso como ese jamás.

No podía mentir, ese flechazo lo único que significaba era que simplemente lo quería en su cama. Ya había pasado por eso antes, una vez que se lo haya follado, esos deseos desaparecerían; sin embargo, cuando intentó hablarle por primera vez y vio el rechazo inmediato, algo en él se encendió. No podía decir que era un reto, porque sentía que era mucho más que eso, ¡tenía que serlo!, porque toda esa belleza junto con la excitante inteligencia que escondía, merecía mucho más que simplemente hacerle temblar bajo sus sábanas.

Aún no lo conocía bien, pero su instinto no podría fallarle, sabía que ese maldito hijo de puta sería mucho más interesante de lo que ya aparentaba, así que valdría la pena arriesgarse. Fue difícil acercársele, puesto que era constantemente rechazado, pero luego de un "casual" encuentro en el laboratorio, pudo agarrar el punto débil (si así se podía decir) de Sherlock, pues al demostrarle que no era el típico chico punk con la cabeza llena de mierda, pudo conseguir la atención que estaba buscando.

—Así que... — le regaló una sonrisa de lado y una mirada penetrante a Sherlock —También vienes al laboratorio a hacer experimentos—

— ¿Para qué otra cosa vendría entonces? — Sherlock permanecía impávido, pero, aun así, su cuerpo tenía una completa atención hacia Jim

—No lo sé, tal vez para verme— su sonrisa se volvió coqueta y depredadora

Sherlock frunció el ceño, primer gesto que hacía desde hace buen rato.

—O tal vez para satisfacer esa curiosidad tuya— dejó el microscopio y se acercó a Sherlock hasta tenerlo a tan solo centímetros de su rostro —Ha de ser muy, muy grande—

—Mucho más que la tuya, tenlo por seguro— contestó el rizado entendiendo el doble sentido en las palabras

Una vez que pudo captar la atención de Sherlock, lo demás fue sencillo, especialmente cuando descubrió todo lo que tenían en común, tanto que se volvieron casi inseparables en algún momento. Desde la música, pasando por el mismo desprecio hacia la gran mayoría de personas, hasta los ideales y profundos pensamientos. Sherlock era fascinante, increíble, Jim no podía sentirse más atraído. No había encontrado a una persona más digna para él que Sherlock Holmes, nadie había tenido la osadía de ser tan inteligente, ni ser capaz de todo como él y eso, eventualmente, hizo que la idea de que se había enamorado llegara a su mente.

Todo cambió para él desde que se dio cuenta de eso y le importaba un carajo que fuera a tan poco tiempo de haberlo conocido. Sus planes ahora debían ser modificados porque, aunque seguía teniendo la misma meta, ahora Sherlock debía ser partícipe de ellos.

Pero a pesar de todo, siempre fue prudente, no le dijo a Sherlock todos sus planes en realidad, solo lo que pretendía lograr y que lo haría a su lado. Le prometió de todo convencido de que lo haría, quería todo para Sherlock y así también quería todo lo que viniera de él.

Sus insistencias para hacerle el amor fueron disimuladas al principio, pero con el pasar del tiempo, a Jim se le hacía difícil no andar con una creciente erección cada que sus cuerpos se rosaban por saltar en los conciertos o por el simple hecho de estar a su lado y sentir el olor de su perfume. Lo volvía loco, debía admitirlo, solía acercarse a ese largo y pálido cuello para olerlo y, aunque a veces Sherlock se dejaba por un momento y al rato lo alejaba empujándolo levemente con una mano; algunas veces también se alejaba apenas lo veía acercarse y lo mandaba a la mierda con un par de palabras.

Pero una noche, cuando estaban jodidamente drogados y ebrios, Sherlock se dejó hacer sin dar mucho reproche. Jim no se había percatado de que Sherlock estaba cediendo finalmente hasta que escuchó un pequeño gemido al morder con delicadeza esa suave piel del cuello del rizado. Cuando salieron del bar, tenía toda la intención de llevarlo a su cama, pues para ese tiempo, había iniciado un pequeño negocio de ventas de drogas a la cual le iba jodidamente bien, y con el que pudo abandonar su casa y alquilar un pequeño departamento. Lugar a la que le daba un buen y morboso uso todas las noches, algo que Sherlock sabía muy bien, así que se rehusó tajantemente cuando Jim jalaba de su mano para llevarlo con él a tomar un taxi.

Moriarty ya lo conocía, insistirle sería peor, así que lo arrinconó contra la pared, detrás del bar y susurrándole todo lo que podrían hacer en la comodidad de su cama, Moriarty se arrodilló, le abrió el pantalón y con la destreza de un experto, le hizo ver estrellas a Sherlock como nunca antes nadie había tenido el privilegio de hacerlo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente logró hacerle el amor, por algún motivo el rizado había cedido y el resultado fue completamente majestuoso. Moriarty había tenido sexo por primera vez a los doce años y desde entonces su práctica se volvió constante. Por eso no pudo evitar sorprenderse que, a pesar de ser un maldito experto en el tema y de haber participado en orgías, en incontables tríos tanto con hombres como con mujeres y haberlo hecho con todo tipo de drogas en su organismo, hacerlo con Sherlock Holmes había resultado sencillamente increíble, la mejor puta noche que había tenido en toda su maldita existencia.

El hijo de puta de Sherlock lo tenía todo con ese cuerpo, con esa voz y esos movimientos, Jim sintió una bestia despertarse dentro él aquella noche y si no fuera porque Sherlock se veía visiblemente cansado y adolorido, él le hubiese hecho el amor una y otra vez durante toda la noche. Pero no volvieron a acostarse desde entonces, solo logró hacerle un buen sexo oral un par de veces y eso fue todo.

Eso le enseñó que se veía obligado a ir al paso de Sherlock y ser muy paciente, pues, si quería volver a tenerlo en su cama, debía esperar el momento adecuado.

Siguieron saliendo como siempre, mientras que su negocio con las drogas empezaba a tomar la fuerza que él quería: llegar a tener el control de ese submundo en Londres y no tener competencia que se atreva a desafiarlo. El poder que le daba el dinero obtenido, sumada a su actitud firme, agresiva y sobre todo, impredecible, le hizo ganarse el respeto y el miedo de muchos.

Todo el mundo sabía cómo podría acabar si le robaban si quiera un poco de droga o si pretendías ser un rival en el negocio. No solo se hablaba de terminar con una bala entre los ojos, también tu cuerpo era víctima de crueles torturas tanto antes como después de tu muerte. Todas a manos del mismo Jim Moriarty y grabados en videos que luego eran vendidos a una generosa suma de dinero en los lugares más oscuros de Internet.

Todo era mucho mejor para él ahora, tenía el control casi absoluto y le encantaba, lo adoraba. Si todo eso lo había logrado en poco tiempo, no podía esperar a ver los resultados en un futuro cercano. Su ambición, que siempre le dictaba que podía conseguir mucho más, le hizo entender que, tras haber trabajado constantemente en crear su propia droga, estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso creando una desde cero, no era necesario crear una nueva; podría mejorar una ya existente, una que tenga los efectos específicos que él buscaba.

Escopolamina fue la que encajaba perfectamente para él, ya la había usado varias veces con varias personas muchos años atrás y, en pocas palabras, había hecho de todo con ellos sin que estos protestaran. Era la droga perfecta para lo que quería, pero era complicado, más de lo que esperaba. Confiaba en su capacidad, a pesar de haber estado en la universidad relativamente poco, devorar los libros y practicar en su propio laboratorio había sido para él increíblemente beneficioso, pues, al igual que Sherlock, un aula de clases era demasiado poco para su coeficiente intelectual y, sobre todo, con su manera de aprendizaje.

Con todo eso, vio la oportunidad perfecta para que el rizado finalmente se uniera de lleno a lo que tenía preparado, solo con él podría mejorar esa droga exactamente como la quería. Sin embargo, no supo cuándo exactamente, pero hace ya varios días que se había dado cuenta que Sherlock se estaba alejando de él. Podía sentir la molestia del chico cuando estaba a su lado y la manera despectiva con la que lo miraba. Bueno, eso lo hacía todos los días y con todos, pero ahora esa mirada era diferente e iba directamente a su... corazón.

Ignoró ese comportamiento al principio creyendo que era algún berrinche, pero eso ocasionó que las salidas disminuyeran y que, a pesar de frecuentar los mismos lugares, no lo viera tan seguido como antes. Incluso el consumo de drogas de Sherlock había terminado de manera abrupta. Y que el rizado intente dejar de consumir drogas no eran necesariamente buenas noticias para él.

No podía negar que le jodía, hace relativamente poco se embriagaban y drogaban juntos para luego salir a molestar a quien se les cruzara en el camino. Aunque luego de que un par de veces a Jim se le fuera las manos y terminara matando a las víctimas, Sherlock no podía evitar torturarse mentalmente creyendo haber sido el culpable de la sangre ajena en su ropa. Jim no comprendía del todo porqué le afectaba tanto, era estúpido compadecerse de alguien que no conocía. Pero de igual manera procuró jurarle que, en realidad era Jim quien perdía el control alucinando con las drogas y terminaba, de alguna manera, revolcándose con el cuerpo de sus víctimas.

Jim no lo recordaba, pero era sencillo para él saber lo que había hecho. La sangre en Sherlock era solo porque, muy probablemente, habría intentado follárselo la noche anterior estando así con la sangre encima.

Tal vez ese habría sido el motivo, no estaba seguro, pero el alejamiento de Sherlock era frustrante para él. Mientras sus planes a largo plazo tomaban buen camino, ya con contactos dentro de la industria farmacéutica quienes tenían ciertas ideas nada éticas como las de él y con el negocio de drogas perfectamente llevado, tanto que la policía no conseguía pruebas en su contra para atraparlo, Jim sentía que mientras ganaba por un lado; perdía en el otro y ese otro lado era Sherlock.

Fue Sebastian Moran, un tipo que conoció durante una pelea afuera de un concierto y se habían vuelto amigos después de masacrar a un enemigo en común esa noche, quien le dijo que Sherlock probablemente había encontrado a una persona más interesante en la que fijarse. Jim se mostró completamente escéptico ante eso, ¿quién más interesante que él mismo para que Sherlock se atreviera a dejarlo? ¿quién más podría ser tan inteligente como él para llamar su atención? La idea en sí sonaba completamente descabellada; sin embargo, la duda ya se había plantado en él y sentía que los celos se lo estaban comiendo vivo. Si alguien se atrevía a tocar a Sherlock, su Sherlock, lo mataría con sus propias manos.

Para su desgracia, pudo comprobar que sus celos estaban en lo correcto pues, una tarde cuando decidió invitar a Sherlock a que finalmente entrara a sus planes con su nueva droga, Jim se acercó al rizado en silencio luego de que este lo volviera a rechazar (como ya se había hecho costumbre) y, sin planearlo, leyó un mensaje en el celular del chico:  
 _  
"¡Estás loco! No pienso darte el número de John, ya la jodiste en persona, no quiero imaginarme por teléfono."_

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para entender que ese mensaje no era cualquier cosa. Esas simples palabras le decían mucho: Primero que todo, que algún "John" era del interés de Sherlock y eso, todo el mundo lo sabía, era increíblemente difícil. Tenías que estar mínimamente involucrado en algún caso como para que el mismo Sherlock quiera saber tu número de teléfono. Segundo, ese tal "John" ya había interactuado con Sherlock y por lo que se podía entender, algo había salido mal y ahora Sherlock intentaba remediarlo.

¡Sherlock jamás haría eso por nadie!

— ¿Quién es John? — preguntó sin pensarlo

Había otro mensaje más, pero no tuvo tiempo de leerlo porque Sherlock reaccionó de inmediato.

—Joder, aléjate de mí— Sherlock empezó a caminar

— ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa, Holmes?! —

Jim sintió sus celos encenderse dentro de él mientras veía a Sherlock alejarse y las palabras de Sebastian Moran empezaron a gritar en su cabeza con fuerza, atormentándolo sin piedad. Sherlock no podía estar viendo a otra persona, ¡era imposible!... pero si lo era, entonces se encargaría de arreglarlo.

Ese fue el momento que marcó un antes y un después en la mente de Jim Moriarty, quien, con una cerveza en la mano y el corazón roto, se juró que si Sherlock no era suyo, lo prefería muerto.

Saber dónde empezar a investigar resultó ser un golpe de suerte en realidad, debido a que, cuando vio el mensaje aquella tarde en el celular de Sherlock, pudo divisar que el mensaje había sido enviado por Mike Stanford. Sherlock le había hablado un poco de él una vez, así que sabía perfectamente quién era.

Lo más probable era que aquel "John" debía ser un conocido de Mike, ya que este había dado entender en el mensaje que lo estaba defendiendo de Sherlock, un amigo… ¿de la universidad tal vez? No tardó mucho en averiguarlo, ya que tenía un contacto en el centro de estudios que le permitía el acceso sin problemas. El sr. Smith, director de la universidad, era un discreto comprador en su negocio y un excelente contacto para su beneficio.

Decidió mandar a Sebastian a averiguar más acerca de ese tal John Watson, le facilitó incluso su droga mejorada hasta el momento. Consiguió algunos datos interesantes, pero la muerte del compañero de John resultó una piedra en su zapato, el maldito de Moran simplemente no se había controlado y había terminado por hacerle estupideces al chico. Tuvo que actuar con precaución desde entonces.

No podía negar que las ganas de asesinarlo le hervían la sangre, había jurado matar con sus propias manos a cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerle las manos encima a Sherlock, pero una parte de él mismo le dictaba que se calmara y que, en vez de deshacerse del rubio como lo hacía con todos los que se ponían en su camino, podría hacerle entender al idiota de Sherlock que el único que merecía su atención era él, que no había nadie más que lo entendiera como él lo hacía. No importa que lo entendería a las malas y sufriendo, debía hacerlo. Regresaría a él convencido de ello.

Planear el complot, fabricar las evidencias visitando a Sherlock para que las cámaras de seguridad los grabaran, usar ese pequeño video que era un tesoro que guardaba con recelo (del cual nunca le dijo a Sherlock que había guardado celosamente una copia) y convencer a John de que Sherlock era una especie de traficante de drogas, había resultado jodidamente sencillo.

Sintió la satisfacción de ver sus planes cumplirse paso a paso mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por la anticipación de tener devuelta a Sherlock entre sus brazos. Aunque, claro, fue difícil ver la golpiza que su hermoso Sherlock recibía por parte de John aquella madrugada que volaría a Sussex, pero vengaría cada uno de los golpes muy pronto, solo debía ser paciente.

Le gustaba sentarse con cigarrillo en mano y ver en la televisión el hermoso rostro de Sherlock mientras lo llamaban prófugo en las noticias locales, un sospechoso de asesinato y creador de una droga ilegal y experimental. Era divertido, sus hilos se movían al ritmo de sus manos sin que nadie lo notara.

Había logrado grandes avances con la droga, ahora podía administrarla con solo tocar a la persona, lo cual era muy útil si pretendía drogar a la víctima de manera disimulada, pero había un serio problema: la droga era mortal. La modificación la había vuelto tan peligrosa que mataba a la víctima en cuestión de pocos minutos, por eso tuvo que desarrollar un suero (antídoto) para poder utilizarla de manera momentánea.

Cuando se presentó el encuentro con Sherlock, supo que sería buena idea probar su droga en él, puesto que, bajo los efectos de la droga, podría conseguir la firma del chico sin problema alguno.

Hace unas semanas, había logrado cerrar un buen negocio en Sudamérica, uno que le permitiría obtener buenos terrenos para crear una empresa que disfrace sus laboratorios. Para ello, debía tener algunos papeles en regla para tapar las otras, necesitaba un socio para eso y no levantar sospechas por todo el dinero que se invertiría. Para ello, la venta de drogas había resultado bastante lucrativa, pero no hubiera logrado obtener el dinero suficiente sin sus "servicios especiales": Un consultor criminal. Como lo hacía Sherlock, pero en el otro lado de la moneda y con muy buenos y generosos pagos.

Llegado el enfrentamiento con Sherlock en Sussex y luego de suministrarle la droga tocándole la piel del rostro (y de paso robándole un beso), Jim estaba contra el tiempo. Sebastian Moran se había vuelto en su mano derecha a falta de su no correspondido amante, este lo ayudó con la bomba que utilizarían para poder escapar, pues era claro que Sherlock no iría solo. Si bien el rizado no le había contado mucho sobre su familia, Jim se encargó de hacer su propia investigación dándose con la sorpresa de que Holmes no era cualquier apellido dentro del gobierno británico.

Con diminutos parlantes escondidos en sus oídos y Moran listo con la camioneta y dos personas más para escapar, Jim solo esperaba tener el suficiente tiempo para obtener la firma de Sherlock y follarlo lo más rápido que podía. Pero las cosas no salieron bien, luego de que Sebastian bajara para dejarlos solos y encontrara oficiales entrando al laboratorio, el chico tuvo que dejar subir a unos cuantos cuando se escondió y luego se encargó de los otros él mismo. También tuvo que avisar a los tipos en la camioneta para que se comunicaran con Jim a través de los pequeños parlantes y sepa de los oficiales que estaban subiendo, puesto que Moran no traía ni micrófonos. Él había intentado comunicarse por teléfono, pero Jim lo había mandado a la mierda por interrumpirlo.

Siendo esa situación algo enteramente personal para Mycroft, las demás autoridades del gobierno quienes también tienen el mismo peso y poder que el mayor de los Holmes, no permitirían que sea una misión de alta prioridad y eso se traducía en menos personal y oficiales a servicio. Jim y Sebastian estaban convencidos de que mínimamente Sherlock sería acompañado de uno o dos guardaespaldas, máximo tres; sin embargo, la historia fue otra y eso ocasionó que el plan sea replanteado de manera improvisada.

El resultado fue una explosión detonada antes de lo previsto y un Moriarty saltando desde el tercer piso hacia los brazos de Sebastian Moran. La idea inicial era que se detonara la bomba luego de que Jim saliera del laboratorio con la firma de Sherlock, dejándolo en una zona segura (y luego de follarlo, claro está). Huir por el túnel estratégicamente construido debajo de la plantación mientras el alboroto de la detonación los podía cubrir y salir a toda velocidad en la camioneta que los esperaba detrás del terreno.

Si bien no salió como lo planeado, obtuvieron lo que quisieron, aunque Jim terminara con un brazo fracturado por la caída, pues Moran, luego de detonar la bomba con el interruptor, no logró agarrar bien a Jim en la caída.

Su historia había tomado un nuevo camino, se había escondido de todos mientras se recuperaba y sus planes seguían su curso, ya prácticamente no dependía de su negocio de venta de drogas por lo que su más grande interés en Londres era Sherlock. El rizado no volvió a la ciudad en varios meses, Jim siempre estuvo atento a sus movimientos recibiendo información de su gente en Sussex y tal como lo había previsto, Sherlock volvió a caer en la adicción.

Solo esperó a que finalmente el rizado volviera a Londres (porque sabía muy bien que lo haría) y él volvería también; sin embargo, una mala administración por parte del banco ocasionó que su empresa formada para tapar su laboratorio esté a punto de ser investigada. Su tiempo fuera de Londres tuvo que ser alargada por unos meses más.

Cuando finalmente pisó su ciudad, Jim prefirió mantener un perfil bajo, solo algunos de sus hombres e Irene Adler sabían que había regresado. Ni siquiera los pocos vendedores que aún tenía sabían de su presencia, así que, sin perder más tiempo, buscó a Sherlock en los callejones más podridos de Londres.

Ver a Sherlock sumergido en la miseria fue chocante para él, pero a la vez satisfactorio. Sabía que la desilusión tendría serias consecuencias en el rizado, pero como lo había dicho antes, si Sherlock no era suyo, entonces no sería de nadie. Así tenga que hacer ciertos sacrificios.

— ¿Sherlock? — susurró al oído del pelinegro — ¿Me escuchas, amor? —

Sherlock tenía la mirada perdida, su respiración era lenta y pausada, casi no se movía. Jim sonrió divertido al ver lo drogado que estaba el chico, se veía tan indefenso, tan tierno, podría hacerle lo que quisiera en esos momentos... pero se resistió, todavía no era el momento.

Aunque, claro, eso no quería decir que no pueda tocarlo y besarlo.

—Joder, Sherlock, así sucio te ves igual de sexy— gruñó mientras se colocaba encima —No sabes cuánto te he extrañado... cuanto te sigo deseando— su mano izquierda se hundió debajo de la camiseta de Sherlock para acariciar su pálida piel, este estaba demasiado afectado por las drogas como para defenderse o siquiera entender lo que sucedía, por lo que Jim se aprovechó de eso por un buen rato.

Encuentros así se repitieron en varias ocasiones, siempre procurando de que Sherlock esté demasiado drogado como para entenderlo y recordarlo. Siguió sus pasos en las sombras, salvándole la vida en ocasiones. Jim aprovechaba su presencia en Londres para vigilar a Sherlock y consolidaba ciertos negocioso con Irene.

— ¿Te lo tiras mientras está inconsciente? Eres un hijo de puta —

—No, perra, solo lo manoseo y me corro encima. No soy un maldito cerdo—

Irene lo miró con asco mientras que Sebastian Moran no se molestaba en ocultar su diversión por ese comentario. Los tres se encontraban sentados en los cómodos muebles de la chica dentro de su ahora departamento.

—Me gusta, cambiaste las bandas por putas y conservaste la buena música— Jim le dio un sorbo a su cerveza

—Nadie aquí se dejará follar por ti, querido, nosotras solo damos servicios a gente con más… — sonrió burlona —clase—

—Yo manejo a esa gente, preciosa— respondió él con una sonrisa de lado —Además, ya me follé a Sebastian antes de venir, no tengo ganas de tirar ahora—

Jim recibió una seria mirada por parte de su acompañante, algo que Irene notó y no se molestó en reír divertida.

— ¡Ash! ¡De acuerdo! — dijo Jim rodando los ojos —Al menos deja que me engañe yo solo diciendo que te follé—

—Te partiría el cuello primero— respondió Morán

—Me excitaría con eso, podría funcionar— Jim se encogió en hombros

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con Sherlock? — Irene cambió de tema

—Eso no te importa, pendeja— la burlona voz de Jim sonó algo agresiva

—No, pero ya lo has visto. Está hecho mierda, lo vas a perder si no lo ayudas—

—Sherlock es indomable, me encanta eso, pero también es un puto obstáculo. Así que solo me queda usar eso a mi favor—

— ¿Y cómo se supone que harás eso? ¿Volviéndolo más adicto de lo que es? —

—Nuevamente, perra, eso no te importa—

Jim tenía ya un plan: sin tener a nadie que quiera a Sherlock de vuelta, ni el propio Mycroft Holmes, él se encargaría de acoger a su amante y finalmente "salvarlo" a su manera. Así que continuó visitándolo esperando el momento adecuado, pues la investigación aún apuntaba a su venta de drogas en Londres. Si bien ya había pasado suficiente tiempo como para que todo el alboroto desapareciera del interés público, se había enterado que las investigaciones continuaban, pero a manos del gobierno, Mycroft seguramente tenía mucho que ver con eso.

Empezó a dejarle dinero en el bolsillo para asegurarse de que su amante obtenga sus preciadas drogas, ya que el idiota había sido expulsado de la banda y cuando no acudía el mismo a verlo, enviaba a alguien o pagaba a algún mendigo o drogadicto a hacerlo por él. Solo podía mover sus hilos con mucha prudencia a través de las sombras.

Pero todo empezó a ponerse en su contra una noche, cuando se enteró que una joven había estado buscando a Sherlock. Supo que algo se le había escapado de las manos, se supone que nadie deseaba al chico ahora, que nadie lo buscaba siquiera. Cuando fue al encuentro de Sherlock y encontró a la chica con él, Jim pudo identificar su rostro, aunque no sabía exactamente de dónde.

No tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo con detenimiento al día siguiente, pues, unos hombres armados irrumpieron su departamento. Al parecer, las investigaciones del gobierno habían sido mucho más rápidas de las que él esperaba y (entendiéndolo de mala manera) pudo confirmar que Mycroft nunca renunciaría a su hermano menor a pesar de todo.

Esa ausencia no había sido nada más un anzuelo para verlo acercarse a Sherlock y atraparlo.

Para cuando pudo refugiarse nuevamente, luego de haber escapado casi de milagro aquella vez, Jim no encontró a Sherlock en los sucios callejones de Londres. Un grito visceral y lleno de ira salió de su garganta cuando descubrió que Sherlock estaba ahora en un centro de rehabilitación y que había sido John Watson quien lo había rescatado.

Sherlock y John habían vuelto.

Jim Moriarty decidió entonces cambiar de plan y esta vez, no le importaba si el mismo Sherlock terminaba muerto, porque o era de él o no era de nadie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	36. Capítulo 21 [John]

_Our hearts our racing, let's go chase them down  
_ _My blood is pumping one hundred miles an hour_

 _All these bruises...  
_ _Just a reason, there's no turning back for me  
_ _Honey we can finally let our wild run free  
_ _Let our wild run free..._

"Hearts Racing" (The Bones of J.R. Jones)

* * *

Cuando Sherlock finalmente salió de rehabilitación, John sintió que su vida volvía a comenzar. Visitarlo ya no era suficiente para él, lo extrañaba en su cama para verlo dormir, escuchar su respiración, añoraba su calor y su presencia, lo necesitaba. Ahora que tenían otra oportunidad, John decidió dejar atrás los problemas que los habían separado, esta vez quería que su relación funcionara y eso significaba perdonarse e intentarlo otra vez. Sherlock estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con eso.

John obtuvo una gran notoriedad cuando Sherlock volvió a la universidad un mes después de salir del centro de rehabilitación (y esta vez asistía a todas las clases). No era fácil tener que soportar miradas extrañas todos los días cuando caminaba tomado de la mano de Sherlock, o los susurros mal intencionados cuando ellos pasaban. Estas situaciones llevaron incluso a enfrentamientos verbales que John se vio obligado a detener antes de que se volviera en una pelea a puño limpio.

Sí, los primeros meses fueron difíciles para ambos, pero era solo una piedra en el largo camino que tenían al frente. Con la ayuda de la amistad de Mike y su ahora también amiga cercana Molly, John pudo entender que toda esa nueva etapa no solo era una recuperación para Sherlock, sino también para él.

Su amistad con Mary también siguió en pie, aunque eso ponía tenso a Sherlock la mayoría de veces. Era curioso ver que alguien tan seguro de sí mismo como Sherlock Holmes fuera ligeramente más celoso de lo normal. John tuvo que lidiar con eso lo mejor que pudo, después de todo, Mary ya estaba saliendo con alguien más y él se sentía feliz por ella.

Si bien todo inició con el pie derecho, eso no quería decir que algo pudiera pasar. John recibió un mensaje inesperado por Facebook, no estaba seguro de responder cuando lo leyó, pero se sentía mínimamente en deuda con esa persona. James Soltho había regresado de la guerra.

Conversaron por un momento hasta que John quiso dar por terminada la conversación de la manera más amable posible, pero entonces su exnovio le dio una noticia que lo dejó con el corazón en la garganta:

**_Perdóname por decirte esto, pero te extraño, John. Me gustaría poder hablar contigo, siempre fuiste bueno escuchándome._ **

_Estoy con Sherlock ahora, ni siquiera deberíamos tener esta conversación._

**_Puedes decirle que me verás, yo solo quiero conversar contigo._ **

_Debemos acabar esta conversación. Lo lamento._

**_Espera, no.  
Necesito decirte algo más._ **

_Adiós, James. Me da gusto que hayas vuelto de la guerra, te deseo lo mejor._

**_Tuve un accidente, una explosión y yo fui el único sobreviviente._ **

_De qué hablas?_

**_Por eso necesitaba que alguien me escuche, tú eres el único en quien puedo apoyarme._ **

_Estás bien? Estás ya en casa?_

**_Regresé hace más de un mes, John. Pero hace unos días volví a casa.  
Tengo el rostro con quemaduras y no me he atrevido a salir desde que llegué._ **

_Lo lamento tanto, James, en serio lo siento.  
Tú no mereces esto, eres un gran hombre._

_**Gracias, John.** _

_No sé qué decirte, no puedo hacer nada más que darte mi apoyo moral por este medio.  
Por favor comprende mi situación, no puedo hacer más por ti._

**_Cuando sobreviví a la explosión, el único deseo que tenía era el poder verte por última vez. Fuiste lo único que pudo mantenerme con vida, John. Solo quería que lo sepas. Mis sentimientos no han cambiado, aún te amo. Así que, por favor, si me necesitas, yo siempre estaré para ti._ **

_No, James, lo lamento. Pero me siento muy agradecido por haberte conocido.  
No te mereces a alguien como yo, encontrarás a esa persona que te ame, estoy seguro._

John tuvo que sincerarse con él, no lo amaba y aunque lo podía ver como un amigo, su relación con Sherlock le impedía una amistad con él. No sería saludable para ninguno de los tres mantener el contacto.

Era fácil para él sentir la necesidad de James, lo conocía lo suficiente como para entender cuando este necesitaba a un amigo a su lado. John se sentía jodidamente mal, pero por más daño que le haga a James, elegía mantener su relación con Sherlock.

Aquella conversación fue el único y último contacto que tuvo con James Soltho desde que había vuelto con Sherlock, contacto que decidió ocultarle a su novio por obvias razones. Sherlock estallaría en furia si se enterara de ello y estallar en furia se refería a muchos días de indirectas, ley de hielo y abstinencia total de sexo. No, John prefería ahorrarse todo eso, después de todo, nunca más volvería a hablar con James otra vez.

Poco a poco, el rubio sentía que, al fin, todo estaba como tanto había querido. Estaba feliz, esa era la verdad. Tenía al hombre que amaba a su lado, recuperó su beca completa, mantenía su empleo y ahora vivía en un departamento un poco más cómodo. Constantemente se sentía cansado por trabajar y estudiar, pero nada se comparaba con la satisfacción que sentía cuando veía su esfuerzo reflejado en sus notas finales. Sí, John por fin se sentía cómodo su vida.

* * *

La maldita clase estaba por empezar y Sherlock no había tenido mejor idea que ofrecerle un buen sexo oral en el baño de la universidad. No había nadie, pero no pasaría mucho tiempo para que alguien llegue y los encuentre.

—Dios… Sherlock, ya para… oh, mierda… —

Los ojos del rizado lo miraron brillantes de lujuria procurando no descuidar su buen trabajo. John estaba en constante alerta intentando poner atención a cualquier sonido, especialmente la de la puerta, pero era muy difícil cuando toda su sangre bombeaba hacia más al sur de su cuerpo y sus gemidos eran muy difíciles de controlar. Sherlock era jodidamente bueno en eso y prácticamente se sentía como un delito el tener que detenerlo.

Pero tarde o temprano tenían que parar, y así pasó cuando el sonido terriblemente alarmante de la puerta abriéndose hizo que John reaccionara de inmediato: tomó a Sherlock de sus rizos e inmediatamente lo alejó con un brusco jalón.

— ¡Ahg…! John, mierda, eso duele, idiota—

—Baja tu voz— susurró John asustado —Alguien entró—

Y como si fuese parte de una pesadilla, vio a Sherlock abrir la puerta del cubículo en donde se encontraban para gritarle a quien fuera que estuviera ahí: _—"Intento provocarle un orgasmo a mi novio por su cumpleaños, largo de aquí"—_ John sintió ahora que no solo la sangre se dirigía a su erección, sino que también subía a su rostro.

Exactamente seis minutos después, John salía del baño seguido de un muy confundido Sherlock exigiendo que le explicara el porqué estaba tan molesto cuando hace unos momentos había tenido un increíble orgasmo. John nunca le respondió y estuvo en total silencio las siguientes horas, sin contestarle los mensajes de texto ni las llamadas.

Aquel día era Jueves y en esos días, Sherlock y John no coincidían para almorzar juntos, así que habían decido encontrarse luego de clases y ver qué podían hacer. A John le tocaba esperarlo media hora los jueves, así que ahí estaba esperando ya por treinta y cinco minutos. Su jefe le había cedido todo el día por su cumpleaños, John no tenía apuros.

—Hola— saludó Sherlock al acercarse

—Hola— respondió John un poco serio

De hecho, la molestia ya se le había pasado hace horas, pero Sherlock en ocasiones era demasiado… Sherlock, y eso hacía que John terminara en situaciones a veces muy ridículas.

Si lo hubiera, John tuviera el récord de ser la persona con más momentos vergonzosos en su vida.

— ¿Sigues molesto? —

Sherlock traía esa hermosa camisa de color vino que tanto le gustaba y unos pantalones negros ceñidos al cuerpo, John amaba esa combinación de ropa.

—No, ya no— dijo suavizando los gestos de su rostro —Sherlock, mira, es que… —

—Lo sé, soy un imbécil— interrumpió el rizado —John, lo siento—

— ¿Siquiera sabes lo que hiciste mal? —

—Sí, no debí hablarle así a la señora de la limpieza y mucho menos explicarle lo que estábamos haciendo—

John lo miró en silencio por unos segundos, conocía muy bien a su novio, toda esa explicación venía con ayuda.

—Te lo dijo Molly, ¿verdad? —

—No—

—Ella te explicó el problema—

—No—

—No me mientas, Sherlock—

—Sí—

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír divertido, si algo había aprendido en todos esos meses de relación, era que, por más privilegiada que sea la mente de Sherlock, por más impresionante y asombrosa que sea, el rizado no podía entender casi nada de lo que era… bueno, no entendía nada de lo que se relacionara con socializar y entender a otras personas. Era algo totalmente desconocido e incomprensible para él.

Lo tomó del brazo regalándole una sonrisa. Sherlock se veía avergonzado pues mantenía la vista en el piso.

—Es mi cumpleaños, Sherlock, dame un beso—

John vio como los hermosos ojos de su novio brillaron ante la petición, este se acercó y lo besó tiernamente.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? — preguntó el más alto mientras lo tomaba por la cintura

—No lo sé, no me apetece salir ¿sabes? —

— ¿Quieres hacer el amor? —

John sintió su cuerpo estremecerse cuando Sherlock se acercó a su cuello para besar su piel.

—Pues… sí, me gusta esa idea, pero… — lo empujó suavemente para que lo mirase —tengo ganas de una pizza—

Sherlock sonrió de lado —Angelo—

—Angelo— respondió John

Antes del problema con las mentiras de Moriarty, el conocimiento de John sobre Sherlock era prácticamente nula. Ahora que conocía incluso a los padres del chico y que la familia Holmes era una familia cómodamente adinerada de Londres, poseedora de una hermosa y una gran casa, le gustaba que Sherlock prefiera mil veces ir por Londres como cualquier otra persona de clase media. Eso incluía restaurantes cómodos y sin tantos lujos o estar juntos en una hora de viaje en el bus, en lugar de tener su propio auto. John se sentía cómodo así.

Aunque aquello del auto propio tenía una explicación que Sherlock le confesó, desde que Victor murió, él no se había atrevido a estar tras el volante de un auto.

—Oye, espera… — tuvo que retirar la mano de su novio antes de que este termine por desvestirlo —Joder, ya te he dicho que te controles, Sherlock—

Sherlock gruñó en protesta —No te voy a follar aquí, solo quiero tocarte—

—Pues, no. Y deja mi bragueta en paz— John no pudo evitar sonreír divertido —Creo que necesitas un caso para que se te baje el líbido—

John no pudo evitar enternecerse cuando vio a Sherlock sentarse algo molesto por el rechazo, siempre hacía un casi imperceptible puchero cuando se enojaba.

—Mis padres pusieron esa condición, quieren que me aleje de las investigaciones por un tiempo. He tenido un pésimo comportamiento, se los debía—

—Pero no te has perdido de nada, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, no se han visto casos extraños en estos meses—

—Siempre hay, John, solo que Scotland Yard los oculta para no dañar su ridícula reputación—

Un tono de notificación se escuchó del celular de Sherlock, haciendo que este lo revisara de inmediato. John pudo ver el extraño gesto de su novio al ver la pantalla.

— ¿Qué pasa? —

—No estoy seguro—

John se inclinó un poco para ver el teléfono. El mensaje se comprendía por una seria de números.

— ¿Quién lo envió? ¿Mycroft? —

—No estoy seguro…—

Esa serie de números sin orden específico eran algo extraño, pero no pudo evitar pensar en algún código escondido.

—Creo que podri-… —

—ASCII— interrumpió Sherlock

— ¿Qué? —

—Es un código basado en el alfabeto—

El rubio lo miró asombrado, era justo lo que había pensado.

—Sí, eso pensé, ¿qué significa todo eso? —

—No, estos son los códigos de cada letra, necesitaría más información para descifrar algún mensaje—

— ¿Quién te enviaría eso? —

—Creo que sí es Mycroft después de todo— Sherlock guardó su teléfono en el pantalón

— ¿En serio? —

—Estuvimos discutiendo sobre quién era el más inteligente. Esto es solo para burlarse de mí, como si no pudiera descifrar que son estos números—

John sonrió divertido —Bueno, ambos sabemos cuál es la respuesta—

—Por supuesto que sí—

—Mycroft—

La mirada de Sherlock oscilaba entre la impresión y la ofensa. El rubio no pudo evitar reír en voz alta haciendo que varios pasajeros voltearan a verlos.

Se ganó el enojo de su novio, eso era claro, pero solo necesitó dejar que esas pálidas manos se metieran debajo de su ropa (incluyendo su pantalón), para recibir el perdón. Sherlock podía parecer jodidamente parco y altanero con el resto de las personas, pero con él a solas era muy intenso y si no fuera porque John le imponía límites, Sherlock estaría tocándolo cada minuto del día. Nunca era suficiente para él.

Luego de llegar al nuevo restaurant de Angelo y obtener una mesa especialmente para ellos, John celebró su cumpleaños soplando una pequeña vela en un pequeño pedazo de torta obsequiada por el mismo Angelo. Le resultó irónico que algo tan simple y con la compañía mínima de personas, él sintiera que estaba celebrando a lo grande. Antes, ese escenario le hubiera parecido triste y aburrido, pero todo había cambiado tanto que la sola compañía de una persona y la tranquilidad de un restaurante era todo lo que necesitaba

Sí, definitivamente había cambiado una gran fiesta con conocidos y unos cuantos amigos, por estar con el amor de su vida en un tranquilo y romántico restaurante de comida italiana.

Cuando regresaron al departamento, John no tuvo tiempo a nada, Sherlock lo asaltó a besos despojándolo de todas sus ropas en menos de dos minutos. Fue lanzado a la cama de un empujón e inmovilizado con un fuerte agarre en sus muñecas.

—Se supone que yo debería elegir quién será top esta noche— dijo John con una lujuriosa sonrisa

—Sé lo mucho que te gusta darme— respondió Sherlock —Por eso quiero tratarte tan mal ahora que luego querrás desquitarte conmigo sin tener piedad—

—Mierda… — susurró sintiendo una corriente eléctrica ir directamente a su entrepierna

Con el pasar de los meses, John había experimentado una nueva faceta en su vida sexual, una que le fascinaba. Si bien sabía que le seguía gustando el sexo con chicas, John no podía negar que hacerlo con Sherlock era simplemente increíble y aún más placentero que en sus anteriores experiencias. Dejarse embestir tampoco lo había decepcionado, la forma en que reaccionaba su cuerpo era diferente y muy intensa. Podía explorar ambas situaciones con total libertad dándole una amplia gama de juegos y fantasías.

Sherlock amaba hacer el amor, por lo que John no demoró en acostumbrarse al ritmo casi diario de su novio, aunque claro, muchos de esos encuentros fueron hechos en los lugares menos recomendables. Y es que, cuando a Sherlock se le metía las ganas, no había fuerza divina que se lo quitara. Por eso John podía jactarse de haberlo hecho en los baños de todo tipo de lugares públicos, además de callejones oscuros, algunos conciertos, debajo de un puente, en un jardín, etc.

Fueron tantos, pero tan buenos, que desarrolló cierto gusto por esa adrenalina que le daba el saber que corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

Además, había algo en particular que John adoraba de su novio en el tema del sexo: su mentalidad abierta y curiosa. Todo había empezado cuando el rizado se topó en Internet con una curiosa escena de una conocida serie. En esta se veía a una pareja de mujeres en la cama y una de ellas llevaba un dildo puesto. Según recordaba John aquella vez que Sherlock se lo contó, mientras lo hacían en una de las duchas de la universidad (tener el miembro de su novio dentro de él no le dejó prestar mucha atención), Sherlock había quedado intrigado por ello, por lo que terminó haciendo una interesante búsqueda en la web que resultó en sus ganas de probarlo con él.

Desde entonces, John se hizo de una muy pequeña colección personal de juguetes. Los dildos no eran sus favoritos, de hecho, apenas tenía uno a petición de Sherlock, lo demás eran correas, esposas o cosas así. Ese detalle de los juegos y juguetes hicieron de sus encuentros en el departamento, las más ardientes e increíbles de todas.

— ¡Ahg…! Idiota, más despacio— se quejó John

Estaba asegurado al respaldar de su cama gracias a las correas ligeramente sueltas que Sherlock le había colocado.

—Cierra la boca, John, no arruines el momento—

Sherlock lo miró con una sonrisa y una mirada lujuriosa.

—Te vas a arrepentir por esto, hijo de puta— amenazó John sintiendo su cuerpo excitarse aún más

—Primero te partiré en dos, John Watson—

Ese fue el inicio de una gran celebración de cumpleaños. Fue placenteramente torturado por Sherlock haciendo que esté a punto de correrse a pesar de sus múltiples súplicas, hasta que por fin (y como siempre lo hacían con ese propósito) John jaló con fuerza sus brazos liberándose fácilmente de sus ataduras para luego tomar violentamente a Sherlock hasta tenerlo debajo de su cuerpo. Ahora le tocaba a él tener el control y ser el que se encargue de las nalgadas, las palabras sucias y las placenteras torturas. Tal y cual lo había hecho Sherlock desde que llegaron al departamento.

Si bien cada uno se turnaba para poder ser el activo, John amaba ver a su novio deshacerse entre gemidos y espasmos, así que, por su cumpleaños, decidió portarse egoísta y hacer que Sherlock le regale una de las más hermosas vistas que podría tener: Sherlock teniendo un intenso y magnífico orgasmo mientras se corría sobre él mismo.

Sentir los espasmos de su novio a su alrededor fue suficiente para él, cerró los ojos sintiendo el estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, el placer lo acaparó tanto y tan intensamente que tuvo que soltar las piernas de Sherlock para dejarse caer sobre él. Sintió los brazos de su novio rodearlo mientras que aún se encontraba dentro de él y los últimos espasmos de su orgasmo abandonaban su cuerpo.

—Feliz… cumpleaños— susurró Sherlock

John sonrió divertido hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su novio, el olor del perfume de Sherlock mezclado con el sudor le parecía tan adictivo y atrayente que, a pesar de necesitar más aire, se negaba a levantar la cabeza.

—No sé si pueda… superar esto el próximo año… para tu cumpleaños— respondió John entre jadeos

—No recuerdo mi cumpleaños este año—

Finalmente, John levantó la cabeza para mirarlo —Estuviste en rehabilitación… por eso no pude estar contigo—

—Oh, debí haberlo eliminado de mi memoria—

—Esa mente tuya te hace jodidamente sexy, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —

John volvió al cuello de su novio besándolo lentamente para provocarlo de nuevo.

—Ah… — jadeó el rizado —Primero… deberías salir de mí para hacer eso—

—Es mi cumpleaños y hago lo que quiero, idiota— John no abandonó su posición

Escuchó una pequeña risa por parte de Sherlock, mientras que las manos del mismo apretaban su trasero.

—Te quiero hacer el amor— la voz de Sherlock sonó profunda y excitada

—Te pondré duro otra vez y no usaré mis manos para eso—

John se colocó de rodillas finalmente saliendo de Sherlock y acarició el cuerpo de su amado, no importaba que esté cubierto de su propia esencia, a John le gustaba verlo así sabiendo que había sido gracias a él.

No demoró mucho para hacer que el cuerpo de Sherlock se encorvara de manera deliciosa, pues con cada encuentro se dio cuenta que su novio era muy sensible, por lo que aprendió exactamente cómo tocarlo para sacarle los más sonoros gemidos.

Fue entonces, cuando Sherlock estaba amarrado al respaldar de la cama, que alguien llamó a la puerta dando tres golpes. John miró inmediatamente su reloj en la mesita de noche, eran las 11:23 de la noche. No esperaba que nadie en lo absoluto pudiese buscarlo a esa hora, pues sus amigos sabían que estaría con Sherlock y sus padres no sabían de él desde hace mucho tiempo.

—No abras— dijo inmediatamente el rizado tratando de regular su respiración

—Pero… —

Nuevamente los golpes volvieron a escucharse.

—Debe ser importante, abriré—

— ¡John! — se quejó Sherlock

John bajó de la cama y tomó su bata de baño para cubrirse.

— ¡Ya va! —

Dijo mientras se acercaba, pues volvían a llamar a la puerta. Todo estaba apagado, Sherlock no le había dado tiempo a nada apenas habían llegado. Este departamento era un poco más grande que el anterior, este tenía una habitación y sus ambientes separados para tener una pequeña cocina, una sala y comedor también pequeños.

Al llegar a la puerta, intentó mirar por la ventana primero; sin embargo, la persona detrás estaba muy cerca a la puerta como para verlo.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó

—Pizza—se escuchó

John frunció el ceño y luego abrió la puerta, un joven con una gorra roja lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—No hemos pedido pizza— dijo John, le pareció raro no ver ninguna caja de pizza a la vista

—Pidieron una pizza al nombre de Sherlock Holmes—

— ¿Qué…? — John rodó los ojos —Sherlock, ¿pediste pizza? — preguntó levantando un poco la voz para ser escuchado, volteó la cabeza mirando el pasillo — ¿Sherlock? —

Entonces John sintió ser empujado con fuerza haciendo que cayera de espaldas al piso, su cabeza se golpeó por la caída y su visión se nubló por eso un par de segundos.

Aquel joven con gorra roja lo había empujado para luego apuntarle con un arma.

—Espera, espera— dijo John sentándose mientras tocaba la parte posterior de su cabeza para comprobar que no hubiera sangre —Puedes llevarte lo que quieras, pero no dis-… —

El fuerte sonido de un disparo lo sorprendió, esta se escuchó desde la habitación.

— ¡Sherlock! — gritó John levantándose de inmediato

— ¡Quédate quieto si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza! —

El arma fue colocada justo frente a su rostro.

John se quedó quieto intentando pensar en alguna solución, pero dada a sus nulas probabilidades de escapar, tuvo que dejarse jalar del brazo violentamente para que se levantara. En ese momento vio salir a Sherlock de la habitación, envuelto en la sábana blanca y con un rastro de sangre que venía de su pierna izquierda. Alguien lo acompañaba detrás de él, más alto y corpulento.

— ¿Qué mierda? Él dijo que no quería… — dijo el tipo frente a John

—Cierra la boca, y llévalo al auto— respondió el que traía a Sherlock

Entonces, cuando la luz que se filtraba de la ventana iluminó al tipo que traía a Sherlock, John pudo reconocer ese rostro de alguna parte, pero no recordaba exactamente de dónde.

—John, ¿estás bi-…? —

Sherlock no pudo terminar, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el arma que el tipo detrás de él traía.

—Sherlock— dijo John alarmado, pero antes de poder hacer algo, fue jalado fuera de su departamento

A empujones fue llevado hasta un auto negro, este estaba estacionado al frente. Al voltear, pudo ver a Sherlock y al otro tipo venir tras de él… y eso fue todo. Apenas llegaron al auto, John sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que hizo que perdiera la conciencia al instante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	37. Capítulo 21 [Sherlock]

_Let them throw their expectations to the dogs,  
_ _then our blood on swey, honey written on the wall  
_ _Written on the wall..._

 _Your loveless words are just a reason there's no turning back for you  
_ _Don't you wanna see just what this love can do?  
_ _Don't you wanna see just what trouble we can get into?_

"Hearts racing" (The Bones of J.R. Jones)

* * *

Desde aquel momento en el que puso un pie fuera del centro de rehabilitación, Sherlock supo que su vida volvía a empezar. Sus heridas se sentían finalmente sanas y las cicatrices ya no se volverían a abrir porque John Watson ahora las cuidaría. Por eso, desde ese momento, el nuevo Sherlock se hacía presente, ese Sherlock que pudo haber sido si no hubiera tomado las decisiones equivocadas.

Su rostro se sintió un poco caliente cuando presentó "oficialmente" a John como su novio a sus padres, estos habían coincidido con John un día de visita y Sherlock no pudo entender por qué se había sentido nervioso. Las sonrisas y abrazos fueron la respuesta más bella que pudo tener, pues el rostro nervioso y preocupado de John se iluminó al ver una respuesta tan positiva. Nada en comparación con lo que le había contado sobre sus padres.

Decidió volver a la universidad y esta vez como debía ser. Por más aburridos y poco competentes que sean los profesores –a pesar de ser una de las mejores universidades de toda Inglaterra-, él estaría presente en cada una de las clases, mandaría a la mierda a los profesores de vez en cuando, sacaría excelentes notas, tomaría el primer lugar nuevamente y resolvería los casos más extraños que Lestrade le muestre.

Todo se cumplió; todo con excepción de una cosa: sus padres se negaron rotundamente a que él vuelva a resolver casos para Scotland Yard. Mycroft no lo ayudó esta vez, puesto que él también estaba de acuerdo con que concentre su atención exclusivamente a la universidad. Sherlock no estuvo de acuerdo, pero sabía lo jodido que había llegado a estar y todo lo que sus acciones desencadenaron en la vida de su familia. Sentía que tenía alguna especie de deuda que pagar (aunque luchó contra esa parte de él que quiso mandarlos a la mierda por ello), así que aceptó los términos sin reclamar.

—Me enorgullece tu sensatez, hermano mío, aceptar la condición de nuestros padres demues-… —

—Sabes que eso no fue todo. Sabes perfectamente que volverá— interrumpió Sherlock

Los hermanos Holmes caminaban a paso lento en el jardín de su casa, uno lo bastante grande como para dar un pequeño paseo a solas.

—Estoy consciente de la presencia de un enemigo potencial—

— ¿Hay algún rastro de Moriarty? —

—Me temo que esa información es clasificada—

El rizado se detuvo y miró seriamente a su hermano. Para que un caso tan personal se vuelva asunto nacional, tenía que haber pasado algo realmente importante.

—Me importa una mierda que la misma reina lo haya decretado, Mycroft, sabes que todo lo que concierne a Jim Moriarty es una amenaza directa—

El rostro de Mycroft se notó incómodo por las palabras del menor.

—Toda amenaza para cualquier miembro de nuestra familia está cubierta—

Sherlock lo miró por un momento más con una seria mirada.

—Bien, pero que John no note la situación, no quiero que su vida se vuelva un constante suspenso para él—

—Oh, claro, podría encargarme de la seguridad del joven Watson—

Sherlock entonces lo entendió, Mycroft no había considerado a John como parte de la familia y mucho menos había cuidado de su seguridad, no al menos como lo hacía con la familia.

—Gordo de mierda— susurró con rencor haciendo que los ojos de su hermano mayor se abrieran de la impresión —No consideras a John como parte de la familia—

—Cuida tu vocabulario, Sherlock— dijo Mycroft claramente enojado

—Quiero a John protegido tal y como lo está cada Holmes—

—John tiene su propia protección—

—Por supuesto, como cualquier ciudadano corriente de la ciudad. Oh, eso suena tan seguro, ¿verdad? —

Sherlock sintió un resentimiento crecer en su interior, sabía del natural desprecio de Mycroft con cualquiera que… bueno, con cualquiera que no se apellide Holmes o tenga algún apellido con peso en Inglaterra. Si bien él también compartía eso con su hermano, John Watson definitivamente era la excepción. Después de todo lo ocurrido, sentía que era una gran falta de respeto al rubio el no ser considerado como parte de la familia. Además, era su novio, eso ya debía ser suficiente razón.

—Sherlock, solo déjame hacerte una pregunta— dijo Mycroft — ¿En realidad crees que tu relación con John Watson será para siempre? ¿No piensas en la posibilidad de que algún día terminen en caminos diferentes, no precisamente como enemigos, sino como buenos amigos? — esa actitud petulante de su hermano hacia John hacía que quiera romperle la nariz —Sería prudente, hermano mío, que consideraras esa posibilidad en el futuro, después de todo, hace apenas unos años que eres un ciudadano con mayoría de edad—

El rizado se acercó a su hermano de manera amenazante, pero este no retrocedió haciendo que ambos terminen con los rostros cerca y desafiándose con la mirada.

—Después de haberme salvado la vida, de haberme sacado de la maldita miseria, después de que tú le pidieses ayuda para que yo no terminara muerto en un maldito callejón de Londres, ¿cómo es que te atreves a despreciarlo? —

—John es digno de mi agradecimiento y respeto, pero eso no sign-… —

— ¡Él es parte de la familia! – gritó Sherlock —Y tú, basura de mierda, empezarás a tratarlo como tal, porque si no fuera por él, ahora mismo estarías consolando a madre y padre encima de mi maldita tumba—

Sherlock pudo sentir la rabia de su hermano y las ganas del mismo de responderle de la misma manera, incluso estaba seguro de que Mycroft finalmente caería bajo y lo insultaría como él; sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la voz de John los sorprendió a ambos.

—Sherlock— llamó John

El rizado sintió un pequeño pánico dentro de él, no había notado la presencia de su pareja y, lo peor de todo era que no estaba seguro si había escuchado la discusión que habían tenido.

—John… eh… ¿qué sucede? —

La mirada de John fue lo único que necesitó para entender que, efectivamente, había escuchado la conversación.

—Ya terminé de ayudar a tu madre con los trastes. Me voy—

Sherlock miró con odio a su hermano mientras que este se despedía de John con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Ya solos, el rizado intentó explicarle a su novio lo ocurrido, pero John no se lo permitió.

—No hay nada que debas explicarme, Sherlock, entiendo cómo funciona esto—

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —

—Sherlock, mírame, soy un ciudadano londinense común y mi familia no tiene nada de especial. En cambio, tu familia es una de las más adineradas de Inglaterra y con contactos en el gobierno. No puedo estar a esa altura—

— ¡Por Dios, no seas ridículo! — Sherlock se indignó de inmediato — ¡Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado! —

—Espera— lo calmó John —Eso a mí no me importa mientras que a ti tampoco—

— ¡Claro que no me importa! Daría mi vida por ti sin pensarlo dos veces, John. Lo daría todo por ti—

Ciertamente, la idea de preocuparse por alguien más de lo debido y que le importe lo que este esté haciendo o pensando, sonaba demasiado dependiente y esclavizaste para él. ¿Cómo podría querer semejante peso encima? ¿Cómo podría el solitario y sin amigos Sherlock Holmes ponerse esa soga al cuello voluntariamente? Bueno, ni él mismo podía dar una respuesta eso ahora, pues sabía que sin esa soga alrededor de su cuello, su vida sería una completa mierda. Se enamoró, eso era todo, ¿por qué darle más vueltas al asunto?

Su regreso a la universidad resultó ser algo tediosa, Mycroft y sus influencias tuvieron un papel muy importante para que pudiera volver y seguir en el ciclo en el que debería estar, puesto que ir al paso de la universidad era demasiado... "lento" para él. Exámenes y otros requisitos tuvo que soportar para ser finalmente aceptado, Sherlock desde entonces cumplió su palabra y se dedicó a la carrera a tiempo completo.

Molly se volvió en una gran amiga, aunque siempre temerosa e insegura. Fueron muchas las veces que Sherlock la había invitado a casa, incluso a salir con John, pero ella siempre se negaba. _"No, Sherlock, no quiero estorbar"_ , era su respuesta y eso realmente lo jodía. Antes pudo haberle dado la razón a la peliroja, pero no ahora que la conocía bien como persona. Tal vez ese fue el motivo de su abrazo cuando se encontraron el primer día que fue a la universidad. Él no lo había razonado, su cuerpo simplemente se acercó, abrió los brazos y la rodeó con ellos. La sensación que le provocó fue de su entero agrado.

—Sherlock... — susurró ella correspondiendo el sorpresivo gesto

— ¿No te aburrirás de verme o sí? — dijo él disimulando su sorpresa hacia su propia actitud

—Por Dios, no — sonrió ella — ¿Volverás a empezar el ciclo en dónde te quedaste? —

—No, me reincorporo en el ciclo en donde debería estar. Solo tuve que pasar unos ridículos exámenes—

Sherlock sintió la mano de Molly tomar la suya.

—Me siento muy orgullosa de ti, Sherlock—

El rizado sintió ruborizarse sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Orgullosa?... —

—Después de todo lo que pasó, estás aquí. Eres increíble—

Sherlock podía tener la más épica batalla verbal con todo el mundo, pero los cumplidos (que son algo que muy escasamente escuchaba) lo dejaban prácticamente mudo.

La universidad se convirtió en su mundo rápidamente, teniendo a John ahí junto a Mike y Molly y, aunque le molestaba notablemente, a Mary Morstan quien se unía al grupo de vez en cuando, le era un poco más sencillo mantener su mente ocupada y evitar aburrirse.

Excepto durante las clases, eso sí no podía evitarlo.

Todo volvía a ser como antes, pero mejor… y siempre con la mente alerta por el regreso de Jim Moriarty.

* * *

Esa mañana se levantó con más entusiasmo de lo usual, se vistió con su pantalón negro de siempre y esa camisa que a John tanto le gustaba. El rubio no se lo había dicho, pero Sherlock se había dado cuenta por la manera en que lo miraba cada que le veía con esa prenda puesta.

Tal vez el ir por obligación a acompañar a su madre a que le compre ropa nueva no había sido mala idea. _"Al menos unas camisas, Sherlock, quiero que dejes de vestirte completamente de negro al menos una vez a la semana"_ , fueron las palabras de su madre mientras era arrastrado al auto para ir al centro comercial.

Sus zapatillas negras y su mochila de siempre, no llevaría abrigo ese día, Agosto en Londres era suficientemente fresco para él. Bajó a la cocina y tomó un vaso de jugo rápidamente sin siquiera molestarse en sentarse en la mesa como sus padres y Mycroft. _—"Saluda a John de nuestra parte por su cumpleaños, Sherlock"—_ dijo el señor Holmes, _—"Lo haré"—_ contestó Sherlock justo antes de cerrar la puerta y finalmente irse a la universidad.

Él continuaba usando el bus, se negaba a que los hombres de Mycroft lo llevaran como a un estudiante de escuela primaria y, por supuesto, no quería volver a tomar el volante de un auto, al menos no en un futuro cercano.

Apenas se encontró con John, Sherlock no esperó mucho para darle el regalo que le había prometido, lo llevó de la mano directamente a uno de los baños de la universidad, el más cercano, y se encerró con él en el último cubículo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, John— susurró de manera sugerente mientras se arrodillada frente a un confundido John Watson

—Sherl-… ¿qué rayos?, espera, Sherlock… —

En un rápido movimientos de manos, Sherlock tenía al frente el hermoso miembro de su novio, una sonrisa lujuriosa se mostró en su rostro.

—Te dije que tenía un buen regalo para tu cumpleaños—

—Pero no aquí, entrarán en cualq-… —

A Sherlock no le importó escuchar, abrió la boca y el resto vino por sí solo.

Con el pasar de los meses, Sherlock no había perdido el tiempo y estuvo con John todas las veces que se le hacía posible. Podía admitir que se había vuelto algo así como adicto a todo lo que John era capaz de provocarle, pero tampoco era algo que él simplemente hacía, su mente científica no pudo evitar hacer experimentos con su novio.

En su palacio mental, la habitación que llevaba el nombre de John, tenía una puerta que daba a otra habitación del mismo tamaño especialmente creada para toda la información que venga de sus encuentros íntimos con John. Todo lo recolectado ahí creaban teorías y preguntas que las resolvía con pequeños experimentos en la cama. Fue así como descubrió lo que realmente volvía loco a John y lo que simplemente no le gustaba. Estos resultados negativos también los almacenaba para no volver a cometerlos, podría llamarse a eso algo romántico, pero Sherlock procuraba que su pareja disfrutara y sintiera tan intensamente como él lo hacía.

—Dios… Sherlock, ya para… oh, mierda… —

Lo miró desde allí abajo sin descuidar su trabajo, John lo estaba disfrutando mientras intentaba mantenerse callado con una actitud de alerta constante, ese era el coctel perfecto. Había descubierto que, aunque John lo negaba, esa adrenalina de hacerlo en lugares prohibidos realmente lo excitaba y su erección no tardaba mucho en aparecer.

Entonces, lo que menos quería se presentó. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose retumbó en todo el baño. Sherlock sintió la mano de John tomarlo de sus rizos y jalarlo bruscamente, causándole dolor en el cuero cabelludo.

— ¡Ahg…! John, mierda, eso duele, idiota—

Se liberó del agarre para luego sobarse la cabeza.

—Baja tu voz— susurró John asustado —Alguien entró—

Sherlock no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, sea quien sea, había jodido la magia del momento con su maldita e indeseable presencia. Se levantó y abrió la puerta, la señora de la limpieza lo miró un poco asustada, tal vez por el repentino sonido de la puerta del cubículo al ser abierta.

—Intento provocarle un orgasmo a mi novio por su cumpleaños, largo de aquí—

El evidente rostro escandalizado de la mujer desapareció con ella y sus utensilios de trabajo en menos de diez segundos.

Sherlock entonces volvió a entrar en el cubículo para seguir con su trabajo.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso?! —

—Silencio, John, aún no terminas—

—Espera, no, ya no qui-… —

Sherlock no lo dejó terminar y continuó con su maravilloso regalo, John se quejó un poco más, pero no prestó mucha atención que digamos, estaba concentrado en lo suyo haciendo exactamente lo que a su novio más le provocaba. Los movimientos de su lengua eran muy importantes.

—Ah… oh, Dios… Sherlock… ¡Sherlock! — las manos de John apretaron sus hombros

—Mhm… — contestó Sherlock sin dejar su labor

Cuando finalmente sintió aquel líquido tibio en su boca, Sherlock supo que todo había salido de maravilla. Se limpió la comisura de sus labios con el brazo y se levantó observando orgulloso el aspecto de su novio: sonrojado, un poco sudoroso y con la respiración agitada. Todo indicaba que el orgasmo había sido perfecto… pero había algo que lo confundió de inmediato: el rostro de John tenía una mezcla de satisfacción y enojo. Estaba serio, algo que nunca pasaba después de haber disfrutado de un encuentro sexual. Por lo general John era bastante cariñoso y sonriente.

— ¿John? — preguntó con extrañeza

El rubio solo lo miró en silencio mientras se abrochaba el pantalón con movimientos toscos demostrando aún más su enojo, para luego salir del baño sin decir ninguna palabra.

—John, ¿qué demonios? ¿qué ocurre? — Sherlock lo siguió — ¿John? ¡John! — el rubio no respondía —Ese fue tu regalo y sé que te gustó. Reconozco cuando tienes un buen orgasmo—

John nunca le respondió, lo siguió hasta que tuvieron que separarse para cada uno a ir sus respectivas clases.

Lamentablemente, el cumpleaños de John había coincidido con el día que más dificultades tenían para verse, en los jueves no podían encontrarse sino hasta después de clases, más o menos a partir de las ocho de la noche. Así que le enviaba mensajes y lo llamaba, pero por ningún medio obtenía respuesta. John estaba enojado y no tenía idea del porqué.

— ¿Estás bien, Sherlock? — la voz de Molly lo sacó de sus pensamientos

—Sí— disimuló acomodándose en su asiento

—No has tocado tu comida—

—No tengo hambre—

La única compañía que quería si no estaba con John o con Mike, era Molly, por lo que los jueves siempre comían juntos en la cafetería.

—A ver, hoy es el cumpleaños de John… — la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos analizando "a lo Holmes" a su compañero —No te he escuchado hablar con él hasta ahora, lo cual es raro—

—Basta, Molly— dijo él al ver cómo su amiga lo "analizaba", le parecía estúpido

—Cállate— continuó ella —Tu cara no me dice que estés aburrido, esa seriedad la tienes cuando estás pensando en un caso o… — Molly sonrió de lado y lo miró a los ojos —Discutiste con John—

Sherlock miró extrañado a su amiga, no podía negar que le impresionó que sea tan acertada la deducción; sin embargo, no podía evitar la molestia al sentirse tan predecible.

—Eso no es bueno siendo hoy su cumpleaños, así que debes estar desesperado por saber qué hiciste mal—

— ¿Cómo sabes que fui yo el que estuvo mal? — Sherlock se sintió ofendido

—Sherlock… — la mirada de Molly lo decía todo

Sherlock al final terminó contándole a la peliroja todo lo sucedido, aunque la cara de incomodidad de la chica le hizo pensar que había soltado algunos detalles demás. Lo bueno fue que la respuesta que obtuvo fue rápida, concisa… y algo ofensiva.

—Eres un imbécil, la señora de la limpieza merece respeto y John detesta que hables de su vida sexual como si fuese un tema de dominio público, Sherlock—

El rizado sintió prácticamente cómo los engranajes en su cabeza sonaron al armar por fin el rompecabezas.

—Oh… —

—Pídele disculpas, admite que te equivocaste. Eso lo arreglará— dijo ella mordiendo uno de sus vegetales

—Eres increíble, Molly Hooper—

La chica sonrió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un tierno color carmesí.

Apenas había terminado su última clase, Sherlock salió a paso rápido del salón de clases para encontrarse con John. Pudo verlo de lejos cuando salió del edificio de su facultad. En su mente, las palabras de su amiga se hicieron presente en seguida.

Debía contentar a John, aunque su orgullo esté batallando contra él en esos momentos.

—Hola— saludó Sherlock al acercarse

—Hola— respondió John un poco serio

— ¿Sigues molesto? —

—No, ya no— vio el rostro de John suavizarse —Sherlock, mira, es que… —

—Lo sé, soy un imbécil— interrumpió —John, lo siento—

— ¿Siquiera sabes lo que hiciste mal? —

—Sí, no debí hablarle así a la señora de la limpieza y mucho menos explicarle lo que estábamos haciendo—

John lo miró en silencio por unos segundos…

—Te lo dijo Molly, ¿verdad? —

—No—

—Ella te explicó el problema—

—No—

—No me mientas, Sherlock—

_¡Baja tu maldito orgullo, Sherlock! ¡Es el cumpleaños de John!_

—Sí— admitió

Un par de segundos de silencio fueron algo incómodos para él, pero al ver la sonrisa de John, pudo entender que había sido perdonado. Fue tomado del brazo y acercado lentamente.

—Es mi cumpleaños, Sherlock, dame un beso—

Sherlock no lo dudó, acercó su rostro y lo besó tiernamente. Los labios de John siempre eran cálidos y suaves, y casi siempre sabían a menta. Una vez que se separaron para respirar mejor, lo tomó por la cintura sin romper la cercanía.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? — preguntó

—No lo sé, no me apetece salir ¿sabes? —

— ¿Quieres hacer el amor? —

Entonces se acercó directamente para besar el cuello de su novio sabiendo lo mucho que eso le excitaba.

—Pues… sí, me gusta esa idea, pero… — Sherlock es empujado levemente para que se mirasen —tengo ganas de una pizza—

Sherlock sonrió de lado, solo había una respuesta para eso

—Angelo—

—Angelo— respondió John

Entonces así se planeó la noche, comerían pizza y luego irían al departamento de John a celebrar el cumpleaños dentro de la cama.

El viaje en bus era lo que más le gustaba a Sherlock, amaba sentarse con John al final del transporte y así meter mano por donde se le antojara. Su novio solía ponerse muy nervioso con eso y, joder, amaba poner en aprietos a John, aunque sabía que en el fondo el rubio disfrutaba de esos toqueteos prohibidos.

Esa noche fue muy agradable, sentados con una vela en la mesa y una pizza gratis (Angelo jamás permitiría que pague por lo que pedía, se sentía eternamente agradecido con él). Sentados al lado de la ventana y mirándose en silencio mientras mordían su pedazo de pizza, Sherlock no sabía exactamente si eso era romántico, pero a él le encantaba y sentía que se enamoraba aún más de John Watson.

Su celular volvió a sonar, era otro mensaje, pero él no hizo caso. John le hablaba del brazo que a él le había tocado abrir para poder examinar los nervios esa mañana, ciertamente, a Sherlock siempre le interesaba escuchar todo lo que tuviera que ver con cadáveres.

Su celular volvió a sonar otra vez.

— ¿Le dijiste a tus padres que pasarías la noche conmigo? — preguntó John

—No, ¿por qué? — Sherlock le dio una mordida a su pedazo de pizza

—Deben ser ellos, te deben estar esperando—

—John— Sherlock rodó los ojos —Mi relación con mis padres ha cambiado, pero no significa que esté diciendo cada uno de mis pasos. Además, tienen al idiota de Mycroft para eso. Si no llego a casa esta noche, sabrán exactamente porqué—

Sherlock entonces metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar su teléfono.

—Te mandan saludos por tu cumpleaños, por cierto—

—Oh, gracias… me lo hubieras dicho antes, los hubiera llamado para agradecerles—

El rizado frunció el ceño mirando la pantalla de su teléfono, recordando el extraño mensaje que había recibido durante el camino en el bus. Este era otro igualmente en código ASCII y de un remitente privado. Estaba seguro que era un mensaje de Mycroft.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó John estirando el cuello para ver el teléfono de su novio

—Mycroft me está jodiendo—

Ambos mensajes recibidos tenían los número repetidos constantemente y sin espacios. Sherlock sabía perfectamente lo que eran, pero no tenía ganas seguir el juego de su hermano.

— Es como el otro, ¿no? — preguntó John mirando curioso la pantalla

—Es un mensaje en código binario—

— ¿Y qué dice? —

—No lo sé— Sherlock bajó todo el volumen del teléfono y lo guardó —Ahora no me interesa el estúpido juego de Mycroft—

Pudo ver a Angelo saliendo de la cocina con un pedazo de torta y una vela. No tuvo que pensarlo tanto para saber que era para John.

—John, creo que debemos cantar—

— ¿Qué? —

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, John! — dijo Angelo con una enorme sonrisa

Olvidó el tema por un buen rato, pero algo en él le parecía extraño que su hermano se tomara el tiempo para algo tan estúpido como eso. Tal vez era porque, luego de que le cerrara la boca cuando demostraban quién era el más inteligente de los dos, Mycroft estaría planeando molestarlo de alguna manera como parte de su venganza.

Pero… ¿y si no era Mycroft?

Un beso de John lo despejó inmediatamente.

—Te amo, Sherlock y esta noche vamos a coger muy duro, ¿de acuerdo? —

—Tenlo por seguro— respondió divertido para luego volverlo a besar

Cuando terminaron de comer y tomaron un taxi al salir, Sherlock pudo ver que había recibido tres mensajes más del mismo número privado, pero nuevamente los ignoró. Tenía a John abrazado a él con la cabeza recostada en su pecho y podía sentir el ligero olor del perfume del shampoo de su novio. Disfrutar de eso le importaba más, ya luego podría mandar a la mierda a Mycroft.

Apenas llegaron al departamento, Sherlock no quiso perder tiempo, asaltó a John con besos, abrazos y toqueteos que hizo temblar a su novio de pies a cabeza. Él tenía en mente algo específico y sabía que sería la noche perfecta para hacerlo. Descubrir los juegos previos y ciertos utensilios para acompañar el encuentro, había permitido que sepa qué hacer y utilizar para excitar más el cuerpo de John.

Una vez tuvo a su novio amarrado a la cama, desnudo y con una muy provocativa erección a la vista, Sherlock se relamió los labios anticipando el placer que disfrutaría en unos minutos.

—Se supone que yo debería elegir quién será top esta noche— John mostraba una lujuriosa sonrisa

—Sé lo mucho que te gusta darme— respondió —Por eso quiero tratarte tan mal ahora que luego querrás desquitarte conmigo sin tener piedad—

—Mierda… — susurró el rubio

Sherlock empezó con lo que más le gustaba, besar el cuerpo de John, tocarlo, acariciarlo y, cuando menos se lo esperaba su pareja, darle un poco de dolor con alguna nalgada o ligera mordedura. John podía quejarse, pero sabía cómo eso lo prendía.

—Oh, Dios… por favor… Sherlock, por favor… —

Luego de unas cuantas mordidas y unos besos muy provocadores justo al lado del miembro de John, este ya se encontraba rogando para que los estímulos se detengan y den paso a un contacto más cercano. Para algo más intenso.

—Ruégame, John— susurró Sherlock mientras restregaba su masculinidad con la de su novio —Quiero escucharte rogar—

Era especialmente excitante para el rizado ver a John alzando sus caderas para que la fricción de sus miembros sea más intensa. Le gustaba provocar esa dulce tortura una y otra vez mientras la voz de su novio, víctima de la desesperación, se tornaba más grave y demandante. John podía ser un delicioso pasivo, como también un excitante activo. Sherlock no podía ser más afortunado.

Pero esta vez hizo caso omiso a la voz demandante de John, no, esta vez lo haría sufrir para que John se lo devuelva con más pasión.

— ¡Ahg…! Idiota, más despacio— se quejó John

—Cierra la boca, John, no arruines el momento—

Sherlock tenía las piernas de su novio encima de sus hombros mientras que todavía lo tenía atado a la cama. A pesar de haber usado una considerable cantidad de lubricante, era un poco complicado ingresar. Se podía decir que Sherlock tenía un miembro bastante grande.

—Te vas a arrepentir por esto, hijo de puta— amenazó

—Primero te partiré en dos, John Watson—

Un grito de dolor y placer salió de la garganta de John mientras Sherlock forzaba poco a poco su ingreso, cerró sus ojos controlándose a sí mismo para no ser tan brusco o simplemente para no correrse, porque, aunque no había entrado completamente, ya se sentía maravilloso.

Un minuto más y Sherlock ya chocaba sus caderas con fuerza contra John, sus brazos sostenían su peso en la cama mientras las piernas de su novio seguían en sus hombros. Los gemidos de su pareja se hacían más fuertes cada vez, pero todavía no encontraba la posición correcta para dar justo donde quería.

—Joder, Sherlock, me voy a… —

—Cállate—

Se arrodilló saliendo momentáneamente del rubio y acomodó las piernas del mismo a cada lado, colocó una de las almohadas debajo de la cadera de su novio y volvió a entrar, solía encontrar con más facilidad la próstata de John en esa posición.

— ¡Ah!... sí… ahí, ahí—

—Oh, Dios… — susurró Sherlock

Sherlock decidió en ese momento que no aguantaría más, se correría ahí mismo, era demasiado para él. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en embestir cada vez más rápido, los gemidos de John resonaban en la habitación junto con el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando. Una y otra vez, era un milagro que incluso la cama siguiera de una pieza, pero entonces, cuando Sherlock sentía que su climax finalmente empezaba a formarse, John jaló sus manos con fuerza para liberarse y se levantó rápidamente sacándolo del trance en el que se había sumergido.

No pudo hacer nada, John ya lo había decidido. Fue tomado de los brazos y lanzado con fuerza a un lado, se sintió aturdido por un momento, la cama se movió violentamente gracias a los rápidos movimientos de John para arrodillarse frente a él. Sherlock se volteó lentamente con la intención de colocarse boca arriba; sin embargo, John lo volteó con un par de bruscos movimientos para quedar con la cara sobre la almohada. Sintió su cuerpo ser acomodado por las fuertes manos de su novio, Sherlock alzó su trasero como un reflejo ante ello.

—Te vas a arrepentir por esto, Sherlock—

La voz de John había sonado tan dominante que Sherlock sintió su cuerpo temblar por la anticipación, especialmente al sentir el frío lubricante tocar su entrada. John tuvo la delicadeza de prepararlo un poco antes de finalmente colocar lubricante en su miembro. El rizado cerró los ojos y estrujó las sábanas mientras sentía ser invadido por su novio poco a poco.

Cuando John estuvo completamente dentro, sintió su peso momentáneamente sobre él, pues le estaba dando un rato para que se acostumbrara.

—John… — gimió Sherlock moviendo sus caderas

— ¿Estás seguro? —

El movimiento repetitivo de sus caderas era una clara respuesta afirmativa, no le importaba que su cuerpo necesitara un momento, Sherlock quería sentirlo de una vez.

Fue brusco, casi violento, pero le gustaba. Sherlock amaba dominar a John en la cama, morderlo, torturarlo, provocarlo. Joder, en serio le excitaba ser el activo, pero también adoraba la otra cara de la moneda. No podía contentarse con solo una de ellas, ¡era imposible! El sexo era tan increíble y tan placentero que quería explorarlo todo, por eso, ahora que los papeles en la cama se habían invertido, Sherlock no tenía problema en gemir todo lo que quería mientras las fuertes y violentas estocadas de John golpeaban el punto preciso una y otra vez.

Sentía la mano de John sobre su espalda, presionándolo contra el colchón mientras lo embestía con rapidez, Sherlock se deshacía en gemidos mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba al límite. Entonces, cuando sentía que ya estaba cerca, John sale de él solo para voltearlo con la misma brusquedad de antes y volver a entrar en él, Sherlock no tuvo tiempo ni de respirar, se vio nuevamente asaltado por las fuertes estocadas teniendo a John de rodillas frente a él con el sudor cayendo por su frente.

—Ahg… Oh Dios, John… ¡John! —

Si John había empezado con un ritmo vertiginoso y desesperado, ahora se había multiplicado, Sherlock tenía que agarrarse de las sábanas o el borde la cama porque sentía que era demasiado, quería tocarse para venirse, pero no podía, su cuerpo estaba demasiado abrumado por los constantes estímulos… fue entonces, mientras esas sensaciones lo envolvían, su orgasmo lo asaltó por sorpresa haciendo que se retorciera en los más excitantes movimientos.

Levantó las caderas aprovechando que tenía las piernas cruzadas alrededor de la cintura del rubio, mientras que este lo ayudó sosteniéndolo firmemente sin dejar de embestirlo. Sherlock gimió lo más fuerte que pudo cuando se corrió sobre él mismo.

Segundos después, John gritaba su nombre mientras sentía ser invadido por aquel tibio líquido en su interior. Un momento después, el rubio se dejaba caer sobre él totalmente extasiado, con el rostro escondido en su cuello.

—Feliz… cumpleaños— susurró Sherlock entre jadeos, esbozando una satisfactoria sonrisa

Sentía la respiración de su novio chocar contra su piel.

—No sé si pueda… superar esto el próximo año… para tu cumpleaños— respondió John también jadeando

—No recuerdo mi cumpleaños este año—

John levantó la cabeza para mirarlo —Estuviste en rehabilitación… por eso no pude estar contigo—

Sherlock había borrado mucha información de su memoria, era muy probable que su cumpleaños ese año haya sido solitario, pues coincidió con las primeras semanas de su rehabilitación.

—Oh, debí haberlo eliminado de mi memoria—

—Esa mente tuya te hace jodidamente sexy, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —

John volvió a asaltar su cuello, besándolo lentamente. Sherlock se excitaba mucho cuando su cuello era estimulado.

—Ah… — jadeó Sherlock sintiendo que aún era demasiado en tan poco tiempo —Primero… deberías salir de mí para hacer eso—

—Es mi cumpleaños y hago lo que quiero, idiota— John no abandonó su posición

Sherlock tomó un poco de aire antes de reír, eso era lo que había estado buscando desde el principio. Era el cumpleaños de John y lo había torturado demasiado, se merecía -quería- ese castigo.

Bajó las manos hasta los bien formados glúteos de su novio y los apretó. Si John quería provocarlo, entonces quería reclamar ese trasero nuevamente.

—Te quiero hacer el amor— dijo con excitación en su voz

—Te pondré duro otra vez y no usaré mis manos para eso— respondió John

Oh, le encantaba esa idea, amaba la boca de su pareja rodeando su miembro y hundiéndose hasta su garganta. John se arrodilló saliendo finalmente de él y empezó a acariciarle el cuerpo, esparciendo la evidencia de su orgasmo en el camino.

—Eres tan hermoso… — susurró John mientras se inclinaba sobre él

Los besos y lamidas de John empezaron a tener un efecto placentero en su cuerpo, sentía la excitación volver a él rápidamente. Puso su mano derecha en la cabeza de John empujándolo suavemente para que se apresurara, quería que usara su boca cuanto antes, pero John lo volvía a castigar levantándose para amarrarlo a la cama y así atrasar el tan deseado trabajo oral.

—John… — susurró con impaciencia

John no le respondió, solo sonrió mientras terminaba de amarrarlo, pero para la mala suerte de Sherlock, justo cuando el rubio se acomodaba nuevamente para continuar besándolo, unos inoportunos llamados a la puerta se escucharon.

—No abras— se apresuró a decir

—Pero… —

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Mierda, si era Mycroft, juró romperle la nariz de un solo golpe.

—Debe ser importante, abriré—

— ¡John! —

Quejarse no sirvió de nada, John bajaba de la cama para colocarse su bata de baño y salir de la habitación.

Sherlock se quedó quieto por un momento mientras intentaba calmar su respiración, consideró en tocarse, pero siempre se sintió reacio a hacerlo incluso cuando John le decía que lo hiciera si una noche no podían verse y tenías muchas ganas encima, _"siempre y cuando sea pensando en mí"_ , le había dicho con una fingida seriedad.

Entonces escuchó la voz de John, este estaba hablando con alguien. Sherlock rodó los ojos, estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso, así que jaló sus manos para liberarse y así pararse para poner fin a lo que sea que estaba pasando en la puerta.

Pero algo lo detuvo: un punto rojo justo en medio de su pecho. Sherlock dirigió su mirada inmediatamente hacia la ventana, Sebastian Moran lo apuntaba con un arma mostrando una burlona sonrisa.

Jim Moriarty había vuelto.

—Sherlock, ¿pediste pizza? — se escuchó la voz de John

Sherlock inmediatamente quiso responderle para alertarlo, pero Moran llevó su dedo a los labios haciendo un gesto de silencio. Era claro que el tipo con quien hablaba John era parte de los hombres de Moriarty.

— ¿Sherlock? —

La voz de John se volvió a escuchar, pero un segundo después, los sonidos de un alboroto lo alertaron, no necesitó pensar mucho para saber que, o habían golpeado a John o lo habían empujado para luego apuntarle con un arma.

Cuando quiso levantarse, Moran abrió la ventana con una mano, Sherlock siempre solía decirle a John que, a pesar de que la calle estuviese vigilada y que el departamento esté rodeado de un jardín y una pared considerablemente alta, no podía confiar en que alguien pueda utilizar las ventanas para ingresar, más aún por ser tan bajas. Pero el rubio parecía olvidarlo siempre.

—Quiero verte arrodillado y con las manos en la cabeza—

—Púdrete— contestó lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuche

Moran contestó con un disparo justo al lado de él en la cama, la bala no le cayó, pero le había rozado la pierna izquierda.

— ¡Sherlock! — John lo llamó claramente alarmado

Al sentir el dolor, bajó la mirada viendo entre la tenue penumbra como la sábana blanca se manchaba con su sangre. Sherlock tuvo que ceder, estaba en total desventaja, si no hacía lo que querían, podrían herir a John también.

—Levántate y no te molestes en vestirte— dijo Sebastian al ingresar por la ventana, siempre mirándolo y apuntándolo con el arma, el puntero rojo dándole en el pecho —A Jim le encantará encontrarte así—

Se levantó envolviéndose en la sábana y luego fue sacado de la habitación a empujones, apenas entró al pasillo, pudo ver parte del tipo que había llamado a la puerta, con la escasa luz no podía ver mucho para analizarlo, además, cuando vio a John en el piso, sintió su corazón latir más por el susto de creerlo herido.

Escuchó a Morán y al otro tipo hablar, pero su mente no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera John.

—John, ¿estás bi-…? —

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo interrumpió, agachó su cabeza en un acto reflejo sintiendo el dolor punzante nublarle la mente por un momento. Sebastian lo había golpeado con su arma. Escuchó a John llamarlo, pero no pudo contestar, tenía que controlar el dolor en su cabeza y sus ganas de golpear a Moran primero, de otra manera John pagaría las consecuencias.

Un empujón más lo obligó a abrir los ojos para seguir caminando, vio a John ser dirigido fuera del departamento.

—Te quiere vivo, Sherlock, pero no te confíes, no especificó eso con tu novio—

Sherlock intentaba controlarse, sería tan fácil voltear para quitarle el arma y matarlo de un tiro en la cabeza…

—Avanza—

Sherlock siguió caminando, observó la calle rápidamente no encontrando a nadie, ¿dónde se supone que estaba la protección de John? Mycroft dijo que cuidaría a John tanto como a todo Holmes, además, si así fuera, la protección de Sherlock debería haber visto el peligro avisando a más hombres, ¿dónde mierda estaban entonces?

De pronto vio a John recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, este se desmayó de inmediato.

— ¡John! —

Sherlock sintió pánico en ese instante, su primera reacción sería correr hacia él, pero la idea de quitarle el arma a Moran vino a su mente; sin embargo, este se adelantó tomándolo de uno de los brazos para doblarlo en su espalda hasta tal punto que podría quebrárselo. La sábana empezó a resbalarse poco a poco.

—Vas a avanzar en silencio o te rompo el maldito brazo— susurró Morán

No pudo hacer otra cosa, agarró como pudo con su otro brazo la sábana y avanzó guiado por Sebastian hasta el auto negro estacionado al frente del departamento. Vio como John era acomodado en el asiento. Cuando llegó, Morán por fin lo liberó y sin demora lo empujó dentro del auto.

Tampoco pudo hacer mucho, pues, tanto el tipo que desmayó a John y el mismo Moran lo apuntaban con sus armas. Observó por un momento a John a su lado para asegurarse de que estuviera respirando, podía ver un hilo de sangre bajar por su oreja. Mataría al hijo de puta por haber lastimado a John, pero no era momento, debía encontrar la manera de sacar a John de ahí, no quería que John esté a merced de Jim Moriarty.

—No hay forma de evitarlo— dijo Morán, Sherlock lo miró en silencio —Moriarty te conoce muy bien, sabe cómo actúas y cómo piensas—

— ¿Y qué se supone que est-…? —

—No podrás sacar a John del auto. Dijo que buscarías la forma de hacerlo, así que… —

El tipo al lado de Moran sacó una pistola eléctrica y la apuntó directamente a John.

—Si intentas algo— continuó Moran —O él dispara directo a la cara de tu novio o yo le disparo—

Sherlock no pudo evitar sentir temor por la seguridad de John, nunca quiso que sus errores lleguen a lastimarlo y ahora ese momento inevitablemente había llegado. Era muy difícil para él mantener la compostura cuando de John se trataba, su lado protector saltaba sin que lo controlase y eso podía llevarlo a cometer errores. Debía tomar esto con la misma serenidad de un caso.

—Acertada elección— dijo Sherlock observando el auto en donde se encontraban, no demostraría su temor —Elegir como transporte un auto con el modelo típico del taxi londinense. Discreto, pero convenientemente espacioso por dentro, especialmente cuando los captores quieren tener frente a frente a sus víctimas durante el camino—

Sebastian sonrió burlón —Jim lo compró más que todo para grabarse teniendo sexo en el auto, pero como siempre, detective Holmes, también tiene razón—

Escuchar a ese par de idiotas reír le provocó náuseas, disfrutaría el momento en el que pueda romperles el cuello.

—Ah, ¿sabes para qué también trajimos la pistola eléctrica? —

Sherlock vio entonces que aquella arma era apuntada a él.

—Para evitarnos tus estúpidos intentos de escape—

La pistola entonces fue disparada, los dardos se clavaron justo debajo de su pecho. Todo su cuerpo se paralizó de inmediato, sentía sus músculos contraerse de manera dolorosa mientras la descarga eléctrica seguía produciéndose.

—Cinco segundos es suficiente— dijo Morán

Esos cinco segundos fueron una eternidad para Sherlock. Cayó de lado al momento que la electricidad dejó de recorrer su cuerpo.

—Espero que eso te calme— Moran se acercó a él — ¿Sherlock?... —

Sherlock sintió que se iba, se estaba desmayando.

—Mierda, Sherlock, despierta, hijo de puta— la voz de Sebastian se escuchaba a lo lejos ahora

Luego todo se puso oscuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	38. Capítulo 22 [John]

_Master of puppets, I'm pulling your strings,  
twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing,  
just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream!  
Master!  
Master!  
Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream...  
Master!  
Master!_

"Master of puppets" (Metallica)

* * *

John abrió los ojos lentamente, el dolor punzante en su cabeza fue de lo primero que fue consiente mientras que poco a poco su mente se aclaraba. Al momento de poder ver en donde estaba, los recuerdos vinieron de golpe a su mente. Entendió entonces que, esté donde esté, corría grabe peligro.

Estaba sentado en una silla, dentro de un cuarto iluminado exclusivamente con un foco. Sus manos estaban firmemente atadas detrás y sus piernas de igual manera a las patas de la silla. Aun seguía con la bata de baño con la que lo sacaron de su departamento.

— ¡Sherlock! —gritó — ¡Sherlock! —

No escuchaba a nadie, ni siquiera un pequeño ruido. Intentó liberar sus manos jalando con fuerza, pero sentía que el agarre se hacía más fuerte mientras más jalaba. No sabía dónde estaba, ni cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente y, sobre todo, no sabía qué había pasado con Sherlock. Podía estar igual que él o en una situación peor, no podía quedarse ahí encerrado sin intentar algo para salir, pero cuando volvió a intentar liberar sus manos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente.

Dos hombres altos entraron, John no sabía quiénes eran y estaba seguro que ninguno era el tipo que lo había golpeado.

Pero entonces entró otro más, uno más bajo y a él sí pudo reconocerlo.

—Hola, Johnny boy—

John empezó a forcejear con sus amarres por instinto al querer partirle la cara a Jim Moriarty.

— ¿Dónde está Sherlock? ¿Qué le hiciste? — preguntó entre dientes

— ¿Sherlock? Él está bien, está durmiendo. Después de follar duerme como un ángel, tú lo debes saber—

Si tan solo pudiera liberarse de esa maldita silla, podría enfrentarse a los tres a puño limpio.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué mierda es lo que quieres? —

Jim se acercó a él colocando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su gastado y sucio pantalón.

—No sabes los dolores de cabeza que me has causado, John Watson— se detuvo frente a él y se inclinó hasta quedar cara a cara —No tienes idea de todo lo que ocasionaste con solo…— un gesto de odio transformó el rostro de Moriarty —existir—

Sin previo aviso, Jim lo tomó de los cabellos con fuerza haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás. No pudo evitar un pequeño grito de dolor.

—Te di una oportunidad para hacerte a un lado, pero ¿qué hiciste? —

—Me lo tiré una y otra vez— contestó John con una mirada desafiante

Jim se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, podía ver el odio en esos ojos… luego, Jim simplemente lo soltó, se paró derecho y lo miró un momento más con una tétrica sonrisa.

—Sherlock tiene un delicioso trasero—

—Puedo dar fe de eso—

John no se sentía intimidado, por eso se atrevía a desafiarlo. Las ganas de agarrarse a golpes con él eran grandes a pesar de saber que estaba en total desventaja.

—Sí… —

Escuchó una risa fingida por parte de Jim y de repente un fuerte golpe le volteó el rostro; apenas fue consciente del ataque, cuando la mano de su agresor rodeó su cuello apretando tan fuerte que casi no le dejaba respirar.

—Fui yo el primero en entrar en ese culo. Fui yo el que culeó a Sherlock por primera vez ¡Yo le quité lo virgen a ese maricón! —

John intentaba respirar lo más que podía mientras tenía que soportar el rostro de Moriarty a solo centímetros del suyo.

—Juré que cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarlo— Jim apretó aún más —sabría muy bien lo que mi nombre representa—

Entonces lo soltó. John tosió sin poder evitarlo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire intentando llenarse de oxígeno todo lo que podía. Jim seguía con su rostro muy cerca al suyo.

—Eres un hijo de perra que no sabe sacar el culo cuando se debe— John pudo ver en el rostro de Jim claros signos de drogas —Yo me encargaré de que aprendas esa lección, Johnny boy—

John sabía que habría algún tipo de tortura de por medio, sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba en ese lugar, pero no había nada que lo preocupara más que el estado de Sherlock.

— ¿Dónde está Sherlock? — volvió a preguntar —Si le hiciste algo juro que te mataré con mis propias manos—

La risa de Moriarty se empezó a escuchar en toda la habitación.

—Me encanta tu valentía, querido Johnny— sonrió divertido —Tal vez esos lindos cabellitos dorados no fueron lo único que se ganaron a Sherlock. Bueno, las mascotas son así, son tan bonitas y tiernas que no puedes evitar quererlas—

— ¿Piensas matarme? ¿Crees que así tendrás a Sherlock? — John sonrió burlón

—Por supuesto que sí, niño bonito, pero no sin antes torturarte—

John rió con burla —Por supuesto, que ingenioso—

—Lo sé— Jim se encogió en hombros —Es asquerosamente predecible… por eso decidí hacerlo delante de Sherlock—

Moriarty entonces salió de la habitación haciendo un gesto con las manos a los tipos que habían entrado para que lo soltasen de la silla. Mientras uno soltaba sus piernas, el otro hacía lo mismo con sus brazos. No pudo hacer mucho cuando fue liberado, pues fue inmovilizado rápidamente amarrando sus manos a su espalda y vendado, además de una mordaza para no dejarlo hablar.

Fue arrastrado hasta ser sacado de la habitación, el caminó duró un par de minutos, por lo que entendió que Sherlock estaba en otro lugar, lejano a donde él estaba. Finalmente escuchó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, luego escuchó como los pasos de los tipos que lo llevaban hacían un ligero eco, por lo que creyó que estaban en un lugar amplio, pero igualmente cerrado. El lugar se sentía incluso más frío.

 _— ¡John! —_ se escuchó la voz de Sherlock

Quiso gritar, pero el trapo que le habían puesto le impedía hablar como se debía, sonidos sin sentido salieron de su boca por la desesperación.

_— ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ¡Te voy a matar, maldito hijo de puta! —_

John podía distinguir el característico sonido de cadenas, estaba seguro que Sherlock era el que los traía puestas.

 _—Aún no le hecho nada, mi amor, todavía no es el momento—_ esa era la voz de Moriarty

_—Te voy a partir la cara, juro que te sacaré la mierda, Moriarty—_

_—Ya debes hacerte una idea de lo que haré con él—_

El sonido de las cadenas se hizo más fuerte, John podía imaginar fácilmente a Sherlock forcejeando para liberarse.

Los tipos que lo llevaban se detuvieron de repente dejándolo parado, estaba seguro que estaba frente a Sherlock, podía escucha el sonido de las cadenas justo frente a él.

_— ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo! —_

_—Lo mataré, mi amor, eso no lo vas a poder evitar—_

John sintió un ligero escalofrío al escuchar eso.

_—No, no lo harás—_

_— ¿Eso crees? —_

_—No podrás chantajearme sin él—_

Un silencio se hizo presente, John no podía ver nada, pero escuchaba claramente la respiración agitada de Sherlock y las pisadas de los que parecían ser de Moriarty.

Ahora oía murmullos, tal vez susurros a lo lejos que no podía entender y parecía ser la voz de Moriarty.

_—Pero primero empezaré con los mensajes—_

John dio un ligero salto al ser tomado de los cabellos, era Jim, lo supo porque sintió su asqueroso aliento a cerveza cerca de su rostro.

_—Hay algo que tienes que decirle a Sherlock, Johnny boy. Y debes ser sincero con él—_

Lo soltó empujando su cabeza hacia abajo, ocasionándole un dolor en el cuello.

_—01000011 0111-… oh, esto es estúpido. Leeré el texto: "Cuando sobreviví a la explosión, el único deseo que tenía era el poder verte por última vez", ¿recuerdas eso, Johnny querido? —_

John quedó en silencio totalmente sorprendido, reconoció la conversación con James meses atrás.

 _—"Fuiste lo único que pudo mantenerme con vida"—_ continuó Jim _—"Mis sentimientos no han cambiado, aún te amo". Joder, eso no suena bien para ti, Sherlock—_

No había necesidad de pensarlo mucho, John entendió lo que Moriarty quería hacer. No haberle hablado a Sherlock sobre esa conversación complicaría las cosas ahora.

 _—Mientes—_ escuchó la voz de Sherlock _—Pierdes tu tiempo, Moriarty, no volveremos a caer en ese maldito juego—_

 _— ¿Juego? —_ los pasos de Jim se acercaron _—Vamos, Johnny, dile a Sherlock que esto no es un juego—_

 _—Vete a la mierda—_ dijo Sherlock

John se sintió entre la espada y la pared, no estaba seguro si decirle la verdad sería mejor que seguir ocultándola.

_—"Yo siempre estaré para ti", no creo que seas capas de mentirle en su cara, ¿o sí? —_

No sabía qué decir, sabía que eso sería utilizado en su contra y sería todo culpa suya.

 _—Valgo mierda, te pido que hables y tienes esto en la boca—_ John sintió las torpes manos de Jim soltar su mordaza, movió la boca aliviando la tensión de sus músculos _—Listo, ahora habla—_

 _— ¿Estás bien? —_ dijo Sherlock

 _—Claro que está bien. Habla, John—_ la voz de Jim sonó impaciente

_—No lo hagas, no seguiremos esa mierda—_

—No, es… esto… — John agradecía tener los ojos vendados, aunque sabía que no había hecho nada malo, no podría verlo a los ojos en esos momentos —Es verdad—

_— ¿De qué… hablas? —_

—Debí decírtelo, lo sé, pero no quería que armaras un problema con eso—

_— ¿Aún hablas con James Soltho? —_

—No, solo convers-… —

 _— ¿Hablas con tu ex novio? —_ Sherlock definitivamente sonó molesto

—Solo fue es-… —

_—Prometimos no ocultarnos nada—_

—Lo sé, pero eres celoso y exagerado con ese tema, joder, ¿cómo querías que te confiara eso si eres capaz de armar un esca-… —

 _—Ok, suficiente—_ interrumpió Jim

La mordaza volvía a ser puesta. John no logró explicarle a Sherlock como debía, que solo había sido una vez y que su intención nunca fue engañarlo. Intentó hablar, pero solo podía hacer sonidos sin sentido.

 _—Yo creo que te está echando la culpa por todo—_ escuchó decir a Jim

 _— ¡Cállate! —_ contestó Sherlock

Sherlock había sonado enojado y sabía por qué, sintió arrepentirse con el alma por no haber confiado en él para contarle sobre esa maldita conversación.

_—Siempre hay algo qué esconder, Sherlock, siempre—_

John volvió a intentar hablar, pero era en vano. Sus sonidos eran ininteligibles.

Luego de eso, la voz de Moriarty pasó a ser susurros, no podía ver por qué, pero podía estar seguro de que le hablaba a Sherlock ya que este respondía con amenazas. Pensó en correr, pero era obvio que vendado no iría lejos, mucho menos sabiendo que aquellos dos tipos que lo sacaron de la habitación debían estar cerca esperando a que haga algo estúpido.

 _—Así que, ¿dónde quieres que empiece? —_ dijo Jim

 _— ¡No te atrevas! —_ gritó Sherlock

_—Oh, claro que me atrevo—_

John sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago quitándole el aire de inmediato, pero todavía pudo permanecer de pie.

_— ¡No lo toques! —_

El grito de Sherlock hizo eco por todo el lugar al igual que el sonido de las cadenas.

_— ¿Por qué no? Merece un castigo por mentirte—_

_— ¡No! ¡No! —_

John supo que algo más venía, algo más que un golpe, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en qué sería, pues una fuerte descarga eléctrica lo invadió. Podía escuchar con claridad el sonido de la pistola de electrochoque, esta estaba justo debajo de su costilla izquierda provocándole un dolor intenso por todo el cuerpo, pues sus músculos estaban paralizados. No pudo evitar gritar por ello.

_— ¡Basta! —_

Escuchó a Sherlock gritar, pero la descarga continuaba, se sentía interminable. La voz de Sherlock volvió a escucharse, luego la de Jim, pero no pudo entenderlo, la descarga eléctrica se estaba volviendo completamente insufrible.

Finalmente se detuvo y su cuerpo cayó al piso inmediatamente.

_— ¡John! ¡John! —_

_— ¿Aún estás vivo? —_ la voz de Jim sonó muy cerca de él

_– ¡No lo toques! ¡Te voy matar! ¡Te voy a partir la maldita cara por esto! —_

A pesar de no ver nada, John se sentía mareado. El golpe en la cabeza aún dolía y esa descarga eléctrica no había ayudado en nada.

_— ¡Aléjate de él, mierda! ¡No lo toques! —_

_— ¡No lo defiendas! —_ gritó Jim

Escuchó sus pasos alejarse de él.

_—Después de todo lo que te hizo, ¡¿aún quieres defenderlo?! Y estos malditos mensajes ¡¿Qué no lo ves?! —_

_—Vete a la mierda—_

John fue jalado de los brazos bruscamente hasta sentarse. Se sentía muy débil, por lo que no pudo nada más que dejarse hacer, no tenía fuerzas para forcejear.

_— ¿Eso quieres, Sherlock? Si yo me voy a la mierda, este imbécil también lo hará—_

La venda en sus ojos fue removida en un solo movimiento. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos pudieron enfocar lo que tenía al frente. Si no fuera por los efectos de la descarga que había recibido, John hubiera saltado de inmediato al ver a Sherlock encadenado, colgando de sus brazos, totalmente desnudo y con marcas de golpes y cortes en todo su cuerpo. El piso estaba mojado y Sherlock tenía el cabello húmedo.

Se sintió impotente al sentir que su cuerpo no le respondía como debía ante su desesperación.

— ¡Déjalo! ¡Esto es entre tú y yo! ¡Déjalo en paz! — gritó Sherlock

—Así es, amor, pero este hijo de perra se interpuso entre nosotros— Jim se acercó a su rostro —Grave error— le susurró

— ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Haré lo que quieras! ¡Lo haré! —

John, aún débil y mareado, podía ver la desesperación en los ojos de su novio.

—No, Sherlock, esta es una lección que tendrás que aprender—

— ¡Mejoraré tu droga! ¡Lo haré! —

—Umm… he decidido no creerte— Jim se encogió en hombros de manera burlona

—Me acostaré contigo—

Esas palabras sorprendieron a John de inmediato, pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello, pues fue empujado con fuerza cayendo nuevamente al piso. Jim se acercó a Sherlock dando pasos lentos, traía un arma en la mano.

—Muy bien, ahora sí hablas con mis términos—

—Déjalo ir. Si no lo haces, no haré absolutamente nada de lo que pides—

Con la poca fuerza que tenía, John empezó a forcejear para poder liberarse de sus ataduras, pero entonces, un golpe que Jim le dio a Sherlock en la cara lo alarmó. Gritó su nombre, pero palabras sin sentido se volvían a escuchar. A Pesar de eso, consiguió que los ojos de su novio lo mirasen… no pudo con lo que vio, esos ojos habían perdido su brillo, su orgullo. Ahora solo distinguía temor, la desesperación de verse separados otra vez.

El arma de Jim entrando en la boca de Sherlock fue lo que cortó sus miradas, la manera obscena con la que Moriarty movía el arma lo llenaba de asco y furia.

Entonces, Jim volteó y se acercó a él para tomarlo de los cabellos y arrastrarlo sin problemas. John gritaba como podía y luchaba por liberar sus manos.

—Hay algo que quiero que entiendas, Sherlock—

Moriarty se detuvo justo al lado de una mesa de metal, los tipos que lo sacaron de la habitación aparecieron sin que se diera cuenta de dónde habían salido. Lo alzaron al mismo tiempo y lo tiraron en la mesa.

—A pesar de que todo resultó una mentira fabricada por mí, John no creyó en ti. Así que… —

Hizo un gesto con la mano, acto que ambos tipos tomaron como una orden. John en ese momento se dio cuenta de la cámara que estaba frente a él, y de los restos de sangre seca en la mesa.

—Tu querido y preciado John te hubiera mandado a la mierda si realmente fueras culpable. Esa es lo que me diferencia, amor. Mientras que él te reportaría a la policía, yo te ayudaría a desaparecer el cadáver—

John dejó de prestar atención a las palabras de Moriarty cuando vio a ambos tipos colocándose unas máscaras de un extraño e inexpresivo rostro negro, luego empezaron a sacar instrumentos de debajo de la mesa, estos eran desconocidos, pero se parecían mucho a instrumentos quirúrgicos. Fue fácil entender la utilidad de cada uno de ellos.

Empezó a forcejear con toda la fuerza que le permitía su cuerpo, podía sentir su piel arder de tanto roce contra la cuerda en sus muñecas, estaba entrando en pánico, ni siquiera estaba atado a la mesa y no podía moverse, era increíblemente desesperante.

—Un momento— dijo Jim acercándose a la mesa —Necesito preparar a la estrella primero—

— ¡Está bien, lo haré! ¡Justo aquí, delante de todos! — gritó Sherlock

—Te voy a explicar tus motivaciones— Jim ignoró por completo a Sherlock —Has sido secuestrado y te van a descuartizar vivo—

— ¡Moriarty! —

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es gritar lo más fuerte que puedas y forcejear. Simple—

John miraba horrorizado el rostro de Jim mientras escuchaba la voz de Sherlock y las cadenas del mismo. Moriarty entonces se acerca a la cámara para encenderla, mientras que aquellos tipos se colocaban a cada lado con los instrumentos en la mano.

— ¡Jim! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, no! —

Moriarty volteó hacia Sherlock con clara expresión de sorpresa.

— ¡Por favor!… no lo hagas… —

John esforzó su cuerpo para levantar un poco más su cabeza y así ver a Sherlock, este estaba llorando.

—Por favor, no— suplicó el rizado

— ¿Estás llorando? ¿Sherlock Holmes suplicando con lágrimas? —

—Lo haré— dijo Sherlock entre sollozos —Aquí, delante de John, delante de quien sea, pero déjalo ir… por favor, déjalo ir—

Las lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla al ver a Sherlock tan derrotado, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por eso, como si fuese un maldito estorbo.

Vio a Jim acercarse a Sherlock, tomarlo del rostro y hablarle en confidencia. Sintió arder su corazón, su ira se incrementó, forcejeó nuevamente por instinto sin importarle el dolor en su piel.

Pero cuando vio el beso entre ellos se detuvo.

No era cualquier beso, Sherlock lo correspondía y lo hacía con ganas. ¿Lo hacía para salvarlo? Si así era, entonces prefería morir. Gritó el nombre de su novio con fuerza a tal punto que su garganta dolió, nuevamente eran solo ruidos, pero consiguió la mirada de Sherlock. Esto no cambió nada, Jim lo seguía besando y él correspondiendo.

Luego, como si se tratase de una pesadilla, ese juego fue más allá con Moriarty besándolo en el cuello mientras tocaba el cuerpo de Sherlock con desesperación hasta su miembro.

John quería morirse ahí mismo, tenía la mirada de Sherlock en él mientras se dejaba tocar. John gritó nuevamente intentando detener esa situación, pero poco o nada lograba con eso.

— ¿Qué mierda se supone que hagamos? — preguntó uno de los tipos

—No sé, se supone que ya debe-… —

— ¡Largo! — gritó Jim sin apartarse de Sherlock

Ambos hombres asintieron, dejaron los utensilios debajo de la mesa y se quitaron las máscaras. Sherlock volvía a besar a Jim mientras este ya empezaba a abrir su pantalón. John no podía evitar derramar lágrimas de impotencia ante esa escena, sabía que Sherlock lo hacía por él, pero no podía evitar herirse al ver a su novio correspondiendo los asquerosos besos por voluntad propia.

Entonces volvieron a colocarle la venda para luego ser alzado por uno de ellos, John forcejeó lo más pudo, pero al final fue arrastrado sin problemas. Gritó y gritó intentando obtener la atención de Sherlock, pero este nunca respondió.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y los tres salieron, John gritaba en todo momento y la poca fuerza que le permitía su cuerpo no era lo suficiente como para que ellos tuvieran problemas para llevarlo.

—Después de tirárselo, lo mataremos. Igual te pasará a ti— dijo uno de ellos

—Los videos de maricones tienen mucho público— dijo el otro —Los torturamos, los desmembramos vivos y ese video se vende en Internet—

John quería vomitar, no solo del asco, sino de la desesperación, realmente no creía que Sherlock y él salieran vivos de eso.

John suponía que era arrastrado hacia la misma habitación en la que había despertado, volverían a atarlo a la silla y lo dejarían solo mientras Jim hacía lo que quería con Sherlock. La sola idea le retorcía el alma, lo llenaba de ira, no podía hacer absolutamente nada en su posición.

De pronto, John logra escuchar el típico sonido ahogado de un arma con silenciador cuando es disparada. Los tres cayeron al piso en el acto, pero a diferencia de sus captores, John no había recibido ningún disparo. Uno de ellos había caído encima de él, por lo que no pudo moverse pues no sabía si ahora le tocaba a él recibir disparos.

—John, John Watson— lo llamaron

El peso encima de él fue levantado y acto seguido, su venda removida, John volteó de inmediato. Vio a un hombre vestido de negro, con un arma de largo alcance y protección en todo el cuerpo, igual que otros tres detrás de él.

En ese momento entendió que tal vez sí podían salir vivos, habían ido a rescatarlos.

—Sherlock… — dijo apenas le sacaron la mordaza —Sherlock está con Moriarty—

Le quitaron sus ataduras rápidamente y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

—Sáquenlo de aquí— escuchó decir a uno de ellos

—Esperen, ¿y Sherlock? Tienen que ir por él—

Nadie le contestó y poco pudo hacer él para evitarlo. Fue llevado hasta un carro blindado donde inmediatamente comenzaron a atenderlo.

John preguntó por Sherlock una y otra vez, pero nadie le daba razón alguna, el rubio empezó a desesperarse, ya suficientemente inútil se sentía como para que nadie le pudiera decir qué había pasado con su novio.

— ¡Déjenme en paz! — gritó — ¡Debo saber dónde está Sherlock! —

—No puede irse, debe ser atendido primero— le dijo una oficial intentando calmarlo —Esta es una misión especial, no puede interferir por el momento—

—No lo entiende, Sherlock está ahí adentro, si Moriarty se da cuenta de esto lo matará, lo tiene encaden-… —

_—Lo sabemos, John—_

La voz de Mycroft se escuchó en toda la unidad.

— ¿Mycroft? — preguntó sorprendido John

_—Lo sacaremos muy pronto, pero primero debes estar a salvo tú o Sherlock no podrá lograrlo—_

— ¿Qué? — John frunció el ceño — ¿Sherlock lo sabe? ¿Todo esto es un plan que idearon con Sherlock? — John se sintió indignado

_—No es el momento de hacer preguntas. Sugiero que deje a los doctores hacer tu trabajo si es su intención ayudarnos—_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	39. Capítulo 22 [Sherlock]

_Taste me, you will see,  
more is all you need  
You're dedicated to  
how I'm killing you..._

_Come crawling faster,  
obey your master  
Your life burns faster,  
obey your master  
Master!_

"Master of puppets" (Metallica)

* * *

Sherlock despertó de repente sintiendo el agua helada empaparlo, sintió su cuerpo temblar por el frío y sus brazos ligeramente entumecidos, estaba totalmente desnudo. No pudo ver con claridad los primeros dos segundos, pero una vez que pudo, no se sorprendió de ver a Jim Moriarty frente a él.

—Hola, mi amor—

Cuando su mente se organizó mejor y sus sentidos estaban finalmente establecidos por completo, fue consciente de las cadenas de las que colgaba. Al observar a su alrededor, pudo ver un lugar amplio y cerrado, como un almacén de gran tamaño. A su lado izquierdo, a unos metros, se encontraba una mesa de metal con una plataforma debajo que contenía cosas que no podía identificar bien desde su posición, además de una cámara en un trípode frente a la misma.

No vio a nadie más que a Jim, aunque no podía descartar la presencia de otras personas cerca, el lugar era lo suficientemente grande como para esconderse, contenía cajas y otras cosas grandes que lo hacían lucir como una especie de lugar de almacenamiento.

Forcejeó más que todo por instinto, aun sabiendo que esos grilletes no se abrirían con simples movimientos. El sonido de las cadenas hacía eco en el lugar.

— ¿Dónde está John? — preguntó

La cara de Jim que antes portaba una sonrisa, se volvió seria, como si le hubiese indignado su pregunta.

— ¿En serio? ¿dónde está el: "¿Cómo estás, Jim, hace tiempo que no nos vemos?" O "¿Cómo saliste vivo de esa caía?"? Como se nota que no te importo—

— ¡¿Dónde está John?! — gritó

Moriarty tenía movimientos y gestos exagerados productos de las drogas que había consumido y Sherlock no podía sentir más asco y odio por él, especialmente sabiendo que ahora se había atrevido a ponerle la mano encima a John.

—Está siendo follado por cuatro negros de dos metros. Todos al mismo tiempo—

La ira se apoderó de Sherlock haciendo que forcejee intentando acercarse a Jim para matarlo a golpes.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo— Jim lucía divertido

— ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! —

—Nada todavía, no te alteres. Lo de los negros no es verdad, no los conseguí—

—Si le haces algo, arrancaré cada maldito centímetro de piel de tu miserable cuerpo— dijo Sherlock entre dientes, mirando fijamente los ojos enrojecidos de su enemigo

Moriarty lo miró en silencio por unos segundos con una pequeña sonrisa, luego dio tres pasos hacia él y se agachó un poco para quedar frente a frente.

—Te extrañé, Sherlock— dijo ignorando las amenazas —Lamento que hayas tenido que soportar la falta de trato de mis hombres—

Jim se acercó unos centímetros más y depositó un fugaz beso en los labios de Sherlock para luego alejarse antes de que este responda.

Sherlock se paró completamente sobre sus pies para que sus bazos no soportaran su peso, estos ya empezaban a doler.

— ¿Te digo algo, amor? —

Moriarty traía un pantalón suelto a cuadros de color amarillo, un poco oscuros debido a la suciedad, con cierres por todos lados, unas botas negras y una camiseta sin mangas totalmente rota. Traía innumerables colgantes de su cinturón, la mayoría cadenas y las cuales hacían ruido a cada paso que daba. Su cabello estaba brilloso, aunque Sherlock no estaba seguro si era por suciedad o algún producto. Moriarty gritaba a excesos por todo su cuerpo.

—No fue fácil separarme de ti. Tenía gente aquí que me decía tus pasos, pero… no era igual— Jim se encogió en hombros —Yo quería verte, te necesitaba, simplemente te extrañaba—

—Supongo que debería sentirme conmovido por eso— dijo Sherlock en son de burla

Moriarty subió las cejas exagerando un gesto de reflexión —No del todo— metió las manos a los bolsillos y empezó a caminar de un lado para otro dando pasos lentos —Como sabrás, cuando me enamoro, suelo ser muy posesivo. No me gusta que toquen lo que es mío y nunca respondo de manera pacífica cuando eso ocurre. Pero… tuve una extraña revelación cuando me tuve que alejar de ti. Es que entendí que eres exactamente como yo—

—No soy como tú— dijo Sherlock escupiendo asco en sus palabras

—Oh, tú y yo tenemos mucho en común, mi amor— Jim rió — ¿Por qué crees que terminamos tan unidos antes? —

—Necesitaba a un imbécil que me mantuviera ocupado—

—Oh— Jim volvió a reír —Y que te llenara el culo también ¿verdad? —

—Eso no lo conseguí, tu flácida y delgada porquería no fue más placentero que meterme los malditos dedos—

Sherlock sonrió malicioso sabiendo que sus palabras podrían joder a Moriarty como él quería, por lo que pudo identificar sonrisa fingida en él.

—Oh, lo lamento, ¿te ofendí? — dijo Sherlock con sarcasmo

—No— Jim negó con la cabeza —Me gusta que niegues que lo disfrutaste, porque así sé que te jode que en realidad te haya gustado tanto—

Sherlock sintió una punzada de odio hacia sí mismo al sentir como verdaderas las palabras de su enemigo.

—Tú y yo, Sherlock, somos tal para cual, pero tienes un capricho en la cabeza que no te deja verlo. ¿Y sabes qué?, mierda, te entiendo, ¡yo también soy así cuando tengo un capricho! —

La sonrisa de Jim se volvió auténtica y divertida, Sherlock odiaba verlo sonreír, le daban ganas de volarle todos los dientes cuando lo hacía.

—Somos iguales, Sherlock, es algo que no cambiará así lo niegues todo el tiempo—

—Si somos iguales— dijo Sherlock —Entonces sabes de lo que seré capaz de hacer si lastimas a John—

—No, no, no. No menciones a ese pedazo de mierda. Este es nuestro momento, no quier-… —

— ¡Si lo tocas, te mataré! — interrumpió Sherlock

—Me interesa una mierda lo qu-… —

— ¿Qué es lo que hiciste con él? ¿Dónde mierd-…? —

Sherlock no pudo terminar de hablar, Jim se había acercado a él para tomarlo de los cabellos y susurrarle entre dientes con mucha ira contenida:

—Mataré a ese hijo de puta, le arrancaré los dedos por haberte tocado. Lo haré sufrir, Sherlock, lo haré gritar hasta que su garganta se desgarre. Le arrancaré los brazos y las piernas y mientras se desangre me lo follaré delante de ti hasta que muera mirándote directo a los ojos—

Sherlock empezó a forcejear con sus cadenas instintivamente para poder golpearlo, lo creía capas de eso e incluso de mucho más, Jim era el mismo infierno cuando estaba dopado hasta más no poder por las drogas.

Tenía que matarlo y lo haría con sus propias manos, solo así John estaría a salvo.

— ¡Hijo de puta! — gritó Sherlock con ira

—Le sacaré los ojos, le cortaré la lengua y le arrancaré los huevos para dárselos de comer a los perros, ¿entiendes? Le arrancaré el pito y haré que te lo tragues entero, porque eso te gusta ¿no? Tragarle el pito— Jim apretó más su agarre en los cabellos de Sherlock —Aplastaré su maldita cabeza a patadas y le destrozaré el maldito cuerpo ¡Y no podrás hacer nada para ayudarlo! — lo soltó para luego tomarlo de la cara apretándole las mejillas con fuerza —Deberías agradecerme por no haberlo tocado cuando supe que estabas desnudo porque andaban follando—

Sherlock fue soltado bruscamente, él dejó caer su cabeza y cerró los ojos tratando de mantenerse sereno. Ahora sí se daba cuenta que no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si Mycroft podía ayudarlo, ni siquiera podía estar seguro del estado de John, podría estar muerto y Jim solo le estaría mintiendo. No había manera de que lo sepa mientras estaba encadenado. Sherlock estaba perdido, sin opciones ni manera de salir.

—De acuerdo, me calmaré— dijo Jim claramente agitado arreglándose su sucia ropa —No me gusta que me jodan cuando estoy drogado, así que no me provoques—

Aunque sabía que estaba en desventaja, Sherlock no podía evitar su odio haciendo que sus respuestas prácticamente salieran de su boca sin que lo pensara dos veces.

—Eres una maldita y puta mierda—

—Dime lo que quieras, Sherlock, no puedes hacer nada. Mataré a ese hijo de perra y eso será todo—

Jim sacó una pequeña bolsita que contenía una pequeña cantidad de cocaína, luego sacó de su pantalón una navaja con la que sacó un poco de polvo blanco para aspirarlo al instante. Sherlock lo observaba mientras que su mente trabajaba lo más rápido que podía para encontrar alguna manera de salir y buscar a John.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Sigues con esa mierda de la droga? ¡¿Me sigues jodiendo por esa maldita mierda?! —

—Sí y no— Jim volvió a sacar un poco de cocaína — ¿Quieres? —

—Púdrete— contestó

Jim sonrió divertido —La rehabilitación es mierda, tú mismo me lo dijiste una vez— empezó a acercarse a Sherlock lentamente

Sherlock sintió un pequeño pánico formarse en él, había permanecido limpio durante meses, no quería volver a caer en lo mismo. Intentó alejarse, pero sus brazos encadenados no le permitían mucha libertad para moverse.

—Solo un poco, no te comportes como un niño bueno ahora, Sherlock, no te queda hacerte el inocente—

La navaja fue acercada a su boca, Sherlock volteó el rostro con rapidez haciendo que la droga cayera y su mejilla sufriera un pequeño corte por el roce de la hoja de la navaja.

Jim se acercó a su rostro nuevamente y le sonrió divertido.

—Volverás con estas mierdas, Sherlock, yo me encargaré de eso más tarde— le susurró para luego lamerle el polvo blanco que había caído en su pecho

Cuando Moriarty se alejó, Sherlock pudo respirar tranquilo.

—Muy bien, avancemos con esto de una vez, he querido follarte desde que llegaste, así que no quiero perder más tiempo— Sacó su celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, tecleó por unos segundos y le mostró la pantalla —Aquí está Johnny boy—

Sherlock sintió su corazón acelerarse al instante al ver a John amarrado de pies y manos a una silla, todavía estaba inconsciente y, según la no muy buena calidad de la imagen, ya que era de una cámara de seguridad, no parecía tener signos de golpes.

— ¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo — exigió mirando directamente a los ojos de Jim

—Está vivo, eso es todo lo que tendrás—

—Si quieres que cumpla con tus términos, debo asegurarme del estado de John—

—Oh, pero claro que cumplirás con mis términos y no necesito a John para eso—

Sherlock frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta.

—Tu estúpido novio solo será… — Jim sonrió —la estrella de mi película—

Algo no estaba bien, Sherlock sentía que la situación era mucho peor de lo que creía…

Entonces las amenazas de Moriarty vinieron a su mente de repente. Si era lo que estaba pensando, entonces ahora sí debía entrar en pánico.

—Pero antes quiero que leas esto—

Jim volvió a teclear unos cuantos segundos su teléfono para luego enseñarle la pantalla. Sherlock reconoció la serie de números en ella y no tardó de conectar eso con los mensajes que había recibido horas atrás.

—Fuiste tú— dijo Sherlock

—Supongo que sabías que era yo, ¿verdad? —

Sherlock se sintió avergonzado consigo mismo por no haberlo sospechado con mayor importancia, había estado convencido que habían sido enviados por Mycroft.

—Espera… — Jim abrió la boca exagerando un gesto de sorpresa —No lo… oh, por Dios—

—Cállate, imbécil— respondió Sherlock

—Follar con gente común baja el coeficiente intelectual, ¿lo sabías? — Jim negó con la cabeza burlándose de Sherlock

—Supongo que eso te incluye después de haberte tirado a medio Londres—

—No, no, yo siempre uso protección, mi amor. Solo contigo me di el lujo de correrme dentro—

Sherlock no pudo evitar sentir el asco crecer dentro de él, si bien había eliminado la mayoría de los detalles de aquella noche, le daba repulsión saber que se había dejado follar por la persona que más detestaba.

Jim sonrió divertido, era claro que se burlaba de su cara de odio.

—Supongo que tu coeficiente sigue siendo lo suficientemente bueno como para leer algo tan sencillo como esto. Lee— volvió a mostrar el celular

— ¿Qué tal si me niego? ¿Me torturarás hasta morir? —

—No, lo leerás por tu cuenta. Esto es lo que tu amado John Watson recibió de su ex novio—

Sherlock frunció el ceño, pero de inmediato lo tomó como un engaño más.

—Mientes— dijo Sherlock

—Léelo y júzgalo por ti mismo—

La duda entró en él, pues Moriarty sabía que usar nuevamente esa estrategia no funcionaría con ellos, ¿por qué insistía en eso ahora?...

El mensaje era largo y conformada exclusivamente con los números 0 y 1, las cuales se repetían constantemente en diferente orden.

— ¿En serio tenías que traducirlo a código binario? — comentó Sherlock

—Sería aburrido haberte enviado los mensajes directamente y yo quería que la pelea sea delante de mí, así que… — se encogió en hombros

Sherlock observó los números y su mente empezó a trabajar, los conocimientos del tema que fueron almacenados en su memoria vinieron a él de inmediato. Se tomó su tiempo debido al procedimiento del mismo hasta que obtuvo una primera frase al unir todas las letras del primer grupo:

 _—_ " _Tuve un accidente una explosión y yo fui el único sobreviviente"—_ susurró Sherlock

—Supongo que puedes dejar de preocuparte por que vuelva con él, debe estar más feo que la mierda— comentó Moriarty

Sherlock ignoró las palabras de Jim y forzó a su cerebro a ir más rápido, hasta que un largo momento después, en su memoria formó todo el texto. Cerró los ojos y empezó a leerlo en voz alta dándole el sentido adecuado para entenderlo:

_"Lo lamento tanto, James, en serio lo siento. Tú no mereces esto, eres un gran hombre._

_Cuando sobreviví a la explosión, el único deseo que tenía era el poder verte por última vez.  
Fuiste lo único que pudo mantenerme con vida, John. Mis sentimientos no han cambiado, aún te amo. Así que, por favor, si me necesitas, yo siempre estaré para ti"_

Abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo una punzada en el corazón.

—Si esto lo ocultó, me pregunto qué otras cosas también te ocultará— dijo Jim guardando su teléfono —Creo que no confía en ti tanto como tú creías—

—Esto no funcionará— dijo Sherlock, convenciéndose a sí mismo que solo era parte de la manipulación de Moriarty —Esta mierda es basura—

— ¿Crees que volvería a usar la misma táctica contigo, Sherlock? No me ofendas, amor, esta vez el mismo John Watson me ahorró la tarea de inventar la historia—

La duda revoloteaba dentro de él, pero se obligaba a aferrarse a la promesa que ambos se habían hecho. John juró que no le ocultaría nada y Sherlock decidió creer eso ciegamente, John confiaba en él tanto como él lo hacía.

— ¿Y qué viene después? ¿Una carta de amor? Te agradecería que me muestres el texto, esto del código binario es una puta estupidez para hacerte ver más interesante—

Jim levantó el rostro esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa —Estás tan seguro que me da ternura—

Esas palabras acrecentaron aún más sus dudas, lo cual le dejó entender que las manipulaciones estaban haciendo efecto en él. Sherlock no caía fácilmente en eso, pero John era su punto débil y eso lo hacía vulnerable.

— ¿Sabes algo, mi amor? — continuó Moriarty, cambiando completamente la conversación —Cuando regresé a Londres fue difícil mantenerme en bajo perfil, había cosas de las que me estaba perdiendo, incluyendo conciertos. Hoy fui a uno, no resistí, por eso mandé a traerte tan tarde. Hubiera ido yo mismo, pero tú sabes cómo termino después de los conciertos—

—Soy yo a quien quieres, John sobra en este lugar— dijo seriamente Sherlock

—Necesito a John, ya te lo dije, será mi estrella—

—Me tienes secuestrado, sin posibilidades de salir, John solo te estorba—

—No lo hará por mucho tiempo—

—Déjalo ir— demandó con la mirada desafiante

— ¡No! ¡Todo esto es por su maldita culpa! — Moriarty lo miró molesto —Si hubiera mantenido su maldito pito dentro de sus pantalones y se hubiera alejado de ti cuando debía, tú y yo estaríamos en otros negocios, Sherlock, ¡ese hijo de perra arruinó todo lo que teníamos! —

—No seas ridículo— contestó Sherlock de manera burlona — ¿Tú y yo? Jamás hubo tal mierda—

— ¿Ah, no? — Jim se acercó — ¿Te has preguntado qué estaba haciendo ese imbécil mientras tú te hundías en la miseria en la calle? ¡A él no le importó si vivías o morías, Sherlock! —

—Creí que te jactabas de haber creado las mentiras perfectas—

—No, no fueron perfectas. Esas mierdas eran claras mentiras que John decidió creer. Tus amigos creyeron en ti, tu amigo el inspector Lestrade también lo creía así, pero tenía que seguir los protocolos—

Sherlock apretó los dientes con ira, las heridas antiguas estaban siendo dolorosamente abiertas otra vez.

—Muchos de los que te conocían creyeron en ti, mi amor— la risa de Jim hizo eco en el lugar —Mike, la ex novia de John, el rector de la universidad, incluso hubo un grupo en Internet que te apoyaba… pero no John Watson, no ese hijo de las mil putas. Pudieron haber sido mentiras, pero eso no cambia que John jamás, jamás confió en ti—

Apretó sus puños y su mirada se hizo más dura, quería matar a Jim ahí mismo.

— ¿Sabes por qué viviste todo ese tiempo? ¿Cómo es que milagrosamente no morías de una sobredosis y despertabas todas las mañanas para seguir con la misma miserable vida de siempre? — Moriarty acercó su rostro agachándose un poco —Yo estuve ahí, Sherlock—

Un recuerdo vino a la mente de Sherlock en ese instante… las alucinaciones que tenía estando drogado, esas cuando veía a Jim junto a él.

—Yo te cuidé, pero estabas demasiado drogado como para entender lo que pasaba—

—Tú… — susurró Sherlock

—Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? — Jim puso la espalda derecha y lo miró con resentimiento —Yo te dejaba dinero cuando te echaron de la banda, yo me encargaba de que siempre consigas una maldita manta para que durmieras abrigado. ¡Yo te cuidé! Y si no te saqué de ahí fue porque sabía que me mandarías a la mierda por hacerlo—

— ¿Qué pretendes ahora? Te mandaría a la mierda de todas maneras— dijo Sherlock

—No, mi amor— Jim sacó su navaja nuevamente —Esta vez haré las cosas a mi manera, como debí hacerlo desde el principio— acercó la navaja peligrosamente al rostro de Sherlock

— ¿Vas a matarme? Que decepcionante— el rizado no tenía miedo, sabía que Moriarty lo quería vivo

La navaja bajó por su cuello y al llegar a su pecho, la hoja se hundió lo suficiente como para abrir la piel y dejar un rastro de sangre en el camino. Sherlock soportó el dolor en silencio.

—Tengo algo especial para ti, aparte de ser mi puta personal, claro—

Jim empezó a hacer heridas aquí y allá en el pecho de Sherlock, subió hasta el cuello donde tentó hundir aún más la hoja. El rizado empezó a forcejear cuando el dolor se hacía más fuerte en sus brazos, donde Moriarty lamía sus heridas y saboreaba su sangre.

—Me encanta tu sabor— le susurró dejando un camino de besos hasta su cuello

— ¡Aléjate! — Sherlock forcejeó con fuerza empujando ligeramente a Jim —Primero tendrás que matarme antes de poder acostarte contigo—

Moriarty lo miró frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de tristeza claramente fingida —Antes disfrutabas de mi… —

— ¡Me repugnas! — interrumpió Sherlock en un grito — ¡Me das asco, me enfermas! No voy a ayudarte con tus estúpidas mierdas conspirativas ni seré tu maldito juguete sexual. Nunca fuiste nada especial y nunca tendremos nada, ¿entiendes? ¡Nunca! —

Sherlock recibió un fuerte puñete en el rostro, tan fuerte que su cuello dolió cuando su rostro giró a un lado por el impacto.

Si quería hacerlo enojar, entonces lo había logrado, pero con un alto precio. Jim empezó a repartir golpe tras golpe con puñetes y patadas, una tras otra sin parar. Solo tuvo unos segundos para respirar, pues Jim tomó algo del piso que él no vio pues traía la cabeza colgando por el cansancio; sin embargo, el sonido le decía que era una barra de metal o parecida. Los golpes entonces se volvieron mucho más fuertes, Jim lo rodeó golpeándole una y otra vez en la espalda, en las piernas y finalmente en el pecho y estómago.

— ¡Me perteneces! — gritó Jim — ¡Y ese imbécil pagará por haberse metido con lo que es mío! ¡Lo mataré, Sherlock! ¡Lo mataré! ¡Y lo haré delante tuyo! —

Mientras la voz de Moriarty terminaba de hacer eco en todo el lugar, Sherlock levantó la cabeza lentamente viendo a su enemigo con los ojos abiertos de ira y la respiración agitada. La barra de hierro aún estaba en sus manos.

—Nunca… — susurró Sherlock

Se miraron por un momento en total silencio, desafiándose con la mirada. Sherlock sabía que podría recibir más golpes en cualquier momento, el temperamento de Moriarty era más agresivo y explosivo cuando estaba bajo los efectos de las drogas, así que empezó a prepararse mentalmente.

Pero entonces algo rompió el momento de tensión.

Música, una bastante peculiar y exagerada para el momento, especialmente cuando el cantante empieza a cantar _"Let me hear you scream"_.

Sherlock frunció el ceño sintiendo la rara incomodidad de la situación. Jim rodó los ojos y tiró la barra de metal a un lado.

— ¿Te molesta si contesto? — preguntó Moriarty con molestia

—No, no, por favor. Adelante— contestó Sherlock con sarcasmo, aun sintiendo el dolor en su cuerpo

Aunque seguía agitado, Jim lucía entre molesto y aburrido por la interrupción. Sacó el celular y miró su pantalla por un par de segundos para luego volver a rodar los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres? — contestó la llamada

Sherlock podía escuchar una voz masculina, pero no identificaba de quién ni qué hablaba, Moriarty lo miró y articuló sin sonido "lo siento", como volviéndose a disculpar por la interrupción. Sherlock respondió de la misma manera articulando un "Está bien".

Pudo observar con detenimiento la actitud corporal de su enemigo, aun estando con el dolor corporal. Sherlock sabía cómo controlarse, lo había pasado en varias ocasiones resolviendo casos y ni hablar de sus rehabilitaciones.

— ¡Dilo otra vez! —

El grito de Moriarty hizo eco en el lugar y asustó a Sherlock haciéndole dar un pequeño salto, pudo ver un cambio repentino en él al ponerse más tenso y serio, apretando inconscientemente el teléfono.

—Di eso otra vez y si me estás mintiendo te voy a desollar vivo—

Sherlock intentó descifrar los murmullos provenientes al otro lado del teléfono, pero fue inútil.

—Espera— dijo Jim para luego acercarse —Espérame aquí, amor, no te vayas que ahora vuelvo— estuvo por voltear, pero se detuvo —Ah, y lamento lo de Ozzy, no sonó tan cool como en otras ocasiones—

Le dio una fugaz caricia y luego dio media vuelta alejándose a paso rápido. Sherlock solo lo observó.

—Dime dónde está ese hijo de puta—

No pudo escuchar más, Jim abrió una puerta y salió rápidamente.

Sherlock se quedó solo, si antes creyó que abría alguien escondido en alguna parte, ahora empezaba a dudarlo. Observó el lugar, no encontraba pista alguna de dónde estaba. Podría estar a las afueras de Londres y no lo sabría.

Intentó pararse para que su peso sea soportado exclusivamente por sus piernas y así evitar el dolor en sus brazos nuevamente, pero estas también dolían, tenía que soportar el dolor de sus músculos.

Moriarty no había perdido completamente el control cuando lo golpeó, pues supo dónde lanzar los golpes para evitar romperle los huesos. Eso le confirmaba y aseguraba que no lo mataría, al menos no por ahora. Observó sus cadenas mientras las jalaba en un acto reflejo instintivo para liberarse, estas estaban directamente unidas al techo y sus grilletes eran imposibles de abrir con solo forcejear.

No podía hacer nada. Lo único que le quedaba era en confiar en que Mycroft lo ayudaría, pero dado a la demora, temía que la ayuda llegase demasiado tarde para John.

Sherlock estuvo solo y en silencio por varios minutos, en su mente repasaba todo lo ocurrido antes del secuestro, buscaba algún indicio de la presencia de Moriarty o sus hombres, pero aparte de los mensajes, no había otra cosa. Se sintió como un idiota, un inútil, ¿cómo no pudo darse cuenta?, si hubiera analizado bien los mensajes, si tan solo se hubiera dado el tiempo de pensar un momento, hubiera identificado el peligro y hubiera protegido a John. Él solo había estado cegado por el deseo y la compañía del rubio, había descuidado lo que más amaba por dejarse llevar por las hormonas.

Entonces unos sonidos lejanos de pasos llamaron su atención, alguien se acercaba, y por el ritmo de los pasos y el sonido de los mismos, podía estar seguro que era Moriarty. Cuando la puerta se abrió lo pudo confirmar, pero antes de que pensara en algo más, otra presencia llamó su atención: John era arrastrado por dos tipos, lo tenían con una venda y una mordaza y aún tenía su bata de baño puesta.

— ¡John! — dijo alarmado

John empezó a forcejear mientras intentaba hablar a pesar de la mordaza.

Su ira se apoderó de él ignorando por completo los dolores de su cuerpo, empezó a forcejear con las cadenas con toda su fuerza.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ¡Te voy a matar, maldito hijo de puta! — gritó desesperado

—Aún no le hecho nada, mi amor, todavía no es el momento— Moriarty tenía esa maldita sonrisa burlona

—Te voy a partir la cara, juro que te sacaré la mierda, Moriarty— dijo entre dientes y mirándolo con odio

—Ya debes hacerte una idea de lo que haré con él—

Sherlock sabía que forcejeando no se liberaría, pero no podía quedarse quieto teniendo tanta ira recorriendo su cuerpo y a Moriarty tan cerca, los deseos de matarlo lo inundaban.

John fue arrastrado hasta delante de él a casi dos metros de distancia, lo dejaron de pie y se alejaron de él, pero no salieron de la habitación.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo! — amenazó

—Lo mataré, mi amor, eso no lo vas a poder evitar—

—No, no lo harás—

— ¿Eso crees? —

—No podrás chantajearme sin él—

Tenía que apostarlo todo, no tenía de otra, tenía que asegurar la vida de John de alguna manera.

Jim sonrió y se acercó a él dando pasos largos y lentos, luego se agachó un poco para quedar cara a cara con él.

—Terminarás suplicándome porque te folle, Sherlock— susurró —Suplicarás entre lágrimas—

Luego se alejó sacando su teléfono del bolsillo.

—Pero primero empezaré con los mensajes—

Acto seguido, tomó a John fuertemente de los cabellos y se acercó a su rostro. Sherlock tiró impotente de sus cadenas viendo la escena sin poder hacer nada.

—Hay algo que tienes que decirle a Sherlock, Johnny boy. Y debes ser sincero con él— luego lo soltó bruscamente y se alejó un poco —01000011 0111-… oh, esto es estúpido. Leeré el texto: "Cuando sobreviví a la explosión, el único deseo que tenía era el poder verte por última vez", ¿recuerdas eso, Johnny querido? —

Sherlock sabía lo que Jim intentaba hacer, quería separarlos, quería hacerlos pelear. Aunque no había algún beneficio en ello, sabía que Moriarty simplemente lo hacía por el placer de verlos separados de alguna manera. Era como un juego divertido para él.

—"Fuiste lo único que pudo mantenerme con vida"— continuó Jim —"Mis sentimientos no han cambiado, aún te amo". Joder, eso no suena bien para ti, Sherlock—

—Mientes— contestó Sherlock —Pierdes tu tiempo, Moriarty, no volveremos a caer en ese maldito juego—

— ¿Juego? — se volvió a acercar a John —Vamos, Johnny, dile a Sherlock que esto no es un juego—

—Vete a la mierda— dijo Sherlock

—"Yo siempre estaré para ti", no creo que seas capas de mentirle en su cara, ¿o sí? — Jim entonces sonrió divertido —Valgo mierda, te pido que hables y tienes esto en la boca— se inclinó un poco y soltó la mordaza —Listo, ahora habla—

— ¿Estás bien? — dijo Sherlock al ver a John respirar agitado

—Claro que está bien. Habla, John— Jim estaba impaciente

—No lo hagas, no seguiremos esa mierda—

—No, es… esto… es verdad—

Sherlock frunció el ceño no entiendo las palabras de su novio… o tal vez no queriendo aceptarlas.

— ¿De qué… hablas? — preguntó

—Debí decírtelo, lo sé, pero no quería que armaras un problema con eso—

— ¿Aún hablas con James Soltho? — Sherlock sintió una punzada de indignación

—No, solo convers-… —

— ¿Hablas con tu ex novio? — interrumpió

—Solo fue es-… —

—Prometimos no ocultarnos nada— Sherlock no podía evitar sentirse engañado

—Lo sé, pero eres celoso y exagerado con ese tema, joder, ¿cómo querías que te confiara eso si eres capaz de armar un esca-… —

—Ok, suficiente— interrumpió Jim volviendo a colocar la mordaza

Sintió su corazón latir más rápido, quería reclamarle a John por haberle mentido, por haberle ocultado algo tan importante, ¿no se supone que confiaba en él?

—Yo creo que te está echando la culpa por todo— dijo Jim

— ¡Cállate! — gritó Sherlock

Tenía que controlarse, no podía caer en el juego de Moriarty, eso no era importante ahora, tenía que obligarse a olvidar eso momentáneamente.

—Siempre hay algo qué esconder, Sherlock, siempre—

Moriarty se acercó a él nuevamente y Sherlock por un momento consideró en usar sus piernas para atrapar su cuerpo; sin embargo, con los dos tipos presentes, estaba seguro que los resultados no estarían a su favor.

—Te mostraré uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, mi amor— susurró

—Te arrancaré la cara, hijo de puta— contestó Sherlock jalando con fuerza sus cadenas

—Lo haré gritar, mucho más de lo que hizo en la cama contigo—

—Si te atreves te mataré, ¿entiendes? Te mataré con mis propias manos—

La macabra sonrisa de Jim solo lo alarmaba, no podía persuadirlo, no tenía la ventaja para hacerlo.

—Así que, ¿dónde quieres que empiece? — dijo Jim acercándose a John

— ¡No te atrevas! — gritó Sherlock

—Oh, claro que me atrevo—

Moriarty dio un puñetazo en el estómago de John, este sorprendentemente no cayó, solo encorvó su cuerpo intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido repentinamente por el golpe.

— ¡No lo toques! —

Gritó Sherlock forcejeando desesperadamente con las cadenas otra vez, pero para empeorar su horror, vio a uno de tipos acercarle una pistola eléctrica a Jim. No era la misma que usaron con él, esta se usaba colocando la pistola directamente en el cuerpo de la persona.

— ¿Por qué no? Merece un castigo por mentirte—

— ¡No! ¡No! —

El grito de John fue amortiguado por la mordaza, pero aun así era tan fuerte como el sonido de las descargas de la pistola eléctrica. Sherlock se desesperó, forcejeó con todo su cuerpo intentando liberarse mientras veía el cuerpo de su novio tenso por las descargas y la expresión de dolor en el mismo.

— ¡Basta! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas — ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjalo en paz! —

—Los policías lo hacen por cinco segundos—

— ¡John! ¡Déjalo! ¡Déjalo ya! —

—Ok—

Jim se encogió en hombros y alejó la pistola, John cayó al piso al instante.

— ¡John! ¡John! — Llamó desesperado

— ¿Aún estás vivo? — Jim se acercó al rubio

– ¡No lo toques! ¡Te voy matar! ¡Te voy a partir la maldita cara por esto! — amenazó, Jim lo miró serio y como probándolo, intentó acariciar los cabellos de John sin dejar de mirarlo — ¡Aléjate de él, mierda! ¡No lo toques! —

— ¡No lo defiendas! — gritó Jim

Moriarty de pronto lucía muy furioso, segundos después se acercó a él de manera amenazante.

—Después de todo lo que te hizo, ¡¿aún quieres defenderlo?! Estos malditos mensajes ¡¿Qué no lo ves?! —

—Vete a la mierda— contestó Sherlock mirándolo con profundo odio

Jim lo miró por unos segundos demostrando su indignación y furia en su rostro, luego se volvió a acercar a John y lo jaló del brazo bruscamente para que se sentara. Podía ver a John luchar para no perder la consciencia.

— ¿Eso quieres, Sherlock? Si yo me voy a la mierda, este imbécil se también lo hará—

Le sacó la venda de los ojos a John de un solo movimiento, John se veía claramente aturdido y débil.

— ¡Déjalo! ¡Esto es entre tú y yo! ¡Déjalo en paz! — Sherlock no tenía opciones, empezaba a dejarse llevar por la desesperación

—Así es, amor, pero este hijo de perra se interpuso entre nosotros— Jim se acercó al rostro de John para susurrarle —Grave error—

Con horror, Sherlock vio a Jim entregar la pistola eléctrica para luego recibir un arma.

— ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Haré lo que quieras! ¡Lo haré! — El pánico se apoderó de Sherlock

—No, Sherlock, esta es una lección que tendrás que aprender— contestó Moriarty apuntando con el arma al rubio

— ¡Mejoraré tu droga! ¡Lo haré! —

—Umm… he decidido no creerte—

Jim lo miró con fingida tristeza, Sherlock sabía lo que ese bastardo estaba esperando, sabía lo que quería escuchar…

—Me acostaré contigo—

Sus palabras causaron impacto tanto en Jim como en John. Pudo ver la consternación en el rostro de su novio haciéndole sentir miserable.

Jim sonrió triunfante mientras empujaba a John con fuerza, luego se acercó a paso lento sin quitarle la mirada.

—Muy bien, ahora sí hablas con mis términos—

—Déjalo ir. Si no lo haces, no haré absolutamente nada de lo que pides—

Cedería, lo haría si era la única manera de salvar a John, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, un puñete lo sorprendió. El grito amortiguado de John le hizo voltear la cabeza, la mirada de esos ojos azules que tanto amaba solo mostraban tristeza y preocupación. Odiaba verlo así, no podía permitir que John sufra por su culpa.

Moriarty levantó su arma y se lo introdujo en la boca, Sherlock no dijo nada, soportó la lujuriosa mirada de Jim sobre él mientras jugaba con el arma en su boca de manera obscena y desagradable. El sabor ferroso del arma le provocó asco.

Finalmente, Jim parece salir de una especie de trance y saca el arma de su boca para volver con John. Sherlock esperaba tener convencido a Moriarty y así hacer que liberaran a su novio, pero su enemigo era muy impredecible. Jim tomó a John de los cabellos para después arrastrarlo sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Sherlock se desesperó nuevamente, estaba dispuesto a ceder, pero había algo más, Jim Moriarty quería algo más.

—Hay algo que quiero que entiendas, Sherlock—

Dijo Jim al mismo tiempo que soltaba a John al lado de la mesa de metal, ambos tipos que habían permanecido callados todo el tiempo, se acercaron para alzar a John y colocarlo sobre la mesa.

—A pesar de que todo resultó una mentira fabricada por mí, John no creyó en ti. Así que… —

Moriarty hizo un gesto con la mano, acto que ambos tipos tomaron como una orden.

—Tu querido y preciado John te hubiera mandado a la mierda si realmente fueras culpable. Esa es lo que me diferencia, amor. Mientras que él te reportaría a la policía, yo te ayudaría a desaparecer el cadáver—

— ¿Qué más quieres? — preguntó Sherlock sintiendo el miedo de la muerte de John sobre él

—Te quiero follar, mi amor—

Los sonidos de desesperación de John se empezaron a escuchar, Sherlock vio a ambos tipos con máscaras negras puestas mientras sacaban los extraños instrumentos de debajo de la mesa. Ahora que los podía ver, entendió perfectamente lo que ocurriría.

Sherlock sintió sus ojos nublarse por sus lágrimas acumulándose rápidamente.

— ¡Te dije que lo haré! ¡Lo voy a hacer! —

—Esa no es manera de pedírmelo, Sherlock—

— ¡No me jodas! —

El repentino ataque de ira lo llevó a gritar, estaba aceptando los términos, pero Moriarty no colaboraba.

—Un momento— dijo Jim, volteó y se acercó a la mesa —Necesito preparar a la estrella primero—

El pánico volvió a él nuevamente, forcejeó con las cadenas intentando desesperadamente de atraer la atención de Jim para convencerlo.

— ¡Está bien, lo haré! ¡Justo aquí, delante de todos! — gritó Sherlock

—Te voy a explicar tus motivaciones— Jim lo ignoró por completo —Has sido secuestrado y te van a descuartizar vivo—

— ¡Moriarty! —

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es gritar lo más fuerte que puedas y forcejear. Simple—

No había opción, Sherlock no podía hacer otra cosa más que humillarse, debía rogarle… tal y como Jim se lo había advertido antes.

— ¡Jim! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, no! —

Moriarty se había acercado a la cámara obviamente para encenderla, Sherlock sabía muy bien sobre los videos snuff que Jim vendía por Internet.

— ¡Por favor!… no lo hagas… —

Jim volteó a verlo con un gesto exagerado de sorpresa.

—Por favor, no— suplicó, una lágrima empezó a caer por su mejilla

— ¿Estás llorando? ¿Sherlock Holmes suplicando con lágrimas? —

—Lo haré— dijo Sherlock entre sollozos —Aquí, delante de John, delante de quien sea, pero déjalo ir… por favor, déjalo ir—

Morairty se acercó a él con una sonrisa y le tomó el rostro.

— ¿En serio? ¿Me estás rogando para que te folle? —

Le susurró, sus rostros estaban tan juntos que sentía el aliento a cerveza de Jim.

—Lo haré, lo prometo—

— ¿Me dejarás tocarte? ¿Me besarás como yo quiero? —

—Sí—

Los labios de Jim lo besaron y Sherlock no tuvo más opción que corresponder. Le daba asco, pero debía hacerlo, le devolvía el beso con el mismo entusiasmo que recibía. Un grito de John se escuchó y pudo entender la pronunciación de su nombre a pesar de la mordaza. Abrió los ojos y lo miró mientras el beso seguía. John estaba llorando y sabía que verlo besando a Moriarty lo estaba matando.

Jim empezó a besarlo en el cuello mientras acariciaba su cuerpo torpemente hasta llegar a su miembro, Sherlock se sentía asqueroso, sucio, si no fuera porque John lo estaba mirando, él hubiera perdido el juicio y hubiese atacado a Moriarty, tal vez con la cabeza o a mordidas, lo que fuera, pero lo hubiera hecho. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, no pudo.

Cedería por John, por él daría absolutamente todo.

Mirarlo era su única manera de pedirle perdón por todo lo que estaba pasando. Y a pesar de escucharlo gritar su nombre otra vez, no hizo nada más que refugiarse en su mirada.

—Así me encantas, tan cooperativo y tranquilo— susurró Jim poniendo más énfasis en sus caricias allí abajo

Sherlock reprimió un impulso por alejarse, no quería si quiera dejar que su cuerpo responda a los estímulos.

— ¿Qué mierda se supone que hagamos? — se escuchó a unos de los tipos junto a John

Ese era el momento perfecto para sacar a John de ahí, al menos así aseguraba que no le harían daño de momento y no tendría que ver el horrendo espectáculo.

—Jim— susurró —Tus hombr-… —

— ¡Largo! — gritó Jim sin dejarlo terminar

Sherlock tuvo que corresponder otro intenso beso, fingiendo querer hacer lo que inevitablemente terminarían haciendo. Jim empezó a abrirse el pantalón lentamente, podía escuchar el cierre bajar y sus cadenas sonando unas con otras. Los gritos ahogados de John se volvieron a escuchar, pero él prefirió cerrar los ojos mientras aún tenía la lengua de Jim recorriendo su boca. La voz de su novio desapareció una vez que la puerta se cerró con fuerza

Los toqueteos de Moriarty eran difíciles de ignorar, Sherlock sabía que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo naturalmente a un estímulo, pero no podía evitar sentir que traicionaba a John con eso. Intentaba ignorarlo, pero poco a poco su cuerpo cedía dejándolo con una indeseada erección en camino.

—Te estás demorando, mi amor— dijo Jim separándose para mirarlo —Te quiero duro antes de follarte, así que relájate—

Sherlock no respondió, no tenía nada qué decir. Siguió con la mirada a su enemigo hasta perderlo detrás de él, este lo abrazó restregándose contra él, sintió el miembro de Jim contra su trasero y una sensación de asco lo invadió. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y cerró los ojos para controlarse. Moriarty aún tenía el pantalón puesto, no lo había bajado del todo, Sherlock pudo saber eso porque las cadenas y demás cosas colgando rosaban su piel lastimándolo.

—Resultó conveniente que te encontraran desnudo después de todo—

El aliento de Jim lo golpeó cuando este tomó su rostro bruscamente para que volteara y lo mirara. Sherlock contuvo la respiración lo más que pudo.

—Quiero que me mires cuando entro, Sherlock, quiero ver tu hermoso rostro–

Sintió a Jim acomodando su miembro y Sherlock sintió que estuvo a punto de mandar todo a la mierda.

—Me haces daño— dijo de repente

— ¿Qué? —

—Tus cadenas… me lastiman—

No lo había siquiera razonado, su mente simplemente lo vio como la mejor opción para… posponer lo inevitable.

—Mierda, lo lamento, amor— dijo Moriarty soltándole el rostro —Lo bajaré—

Ese pequeño lapsus no había servido de mucho, pues ahora lo escuchaba bajarse por completo el pantalón.

—Dios, ¿te he dicho que tu culo es el más hermoso que he visto en mi puta vida, Sherlock? — las manos de Jim lo tomaron de la cintura —Es tan perfecto—

Sintió estremecerse de la repulsión al sentir la aún creciente erección de Moriarty contra su piel. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y controlar su respiración para mantenerse en calma porque sus ganas de sacarle la mierda a Jim se hacían cada vez más grandes.

La imagen de John se hizo presente en su mente, tenía que recordar que lo hacía por él, debía soportarlo por él.

—Supongo que no necesito prepararte, John te dejó listo para mí—

Sherlock hizo un gesto de dolor cuando fue jalado del cabello y obligado a mantener la cabeza levantada, mientras soportaba los besos detrás de su oreja.

—Fui yo quien te quitó lo patéticamente virgen que eras y ya es hora de volver a reclamarte como mío, Sherlock—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que interrumpió el momento de tensión entre Sherlock y Jim es "Let me hear you scream" de Ozzy Osbourne. Lo aclaro porque esta canción es jodidamente buenísima, pero escucharla a alto volumen puede ser algo vergonzosa en un momento inadecuado, ya que cae en la exageración en sus primeros segundos xD lo sé por experiencia, así que no se me ocurrió mejor canción que esta para esa parte.  
> Miren el videopclip, terminarán con una sonrisa en el rostro y amándola a más no poder xD  
> Larga vida a Ozzy Osbourne.
> 
> Continuará...


	40. Capítulo 23 [John]

_I won't go away,  
right here I'll stay  
_

_Stand silent in flames,  
stand tall 'till it fades..._

_Shoot me again, I ain't dead yet!  
Come on, shoot me again, I ain't dead yet!..._

"Shoot me again" (Metallica)

* * *

— ¡¿Utilizó a su propio hermano para atrapar a un criminal?! —

John sabía que su relación con Mycroft Holmes no pasaba de unos saludos obligatorios y nada más, sabía que la incomodidad de verse era mutua, así que toleraba verlo de vez en cuando, solo para no ocasionar problemas y tanto Sherlock como los padres del mismo, no tengan que pasar por momentos incómodos.

No habían tenido algún momento de discusión, era claro que se evitaban y respetaban delante del otro, pero esta vez, John no pudo quedarse callado.

—Estoy convencido de que entenderá que esta discusión no es la más importante en estos momentos—

La imperturbable mirada de Mycroft no hacía nada más que querer lanzarle un puñete.

— ¡A puesto a Sherlock en peligro! — para John era difícil controlar su enojo

—Dígame qué es lo que vio—

John quería gritarle todos los insultos que conocía, quería golpearlo en la cara y romperle la nariz de un solo golpe, pero Mycroft tenía razón, no era el momento para reclamos. Sherlock necesitaba ayuda y cada minuto contaba.

Miró a un lado regulando su respiración para controlar su ira.

—Me desmayé cuando me golpearon al salir de mi departamento, el camin-… —

—Al punto— interrumpió Mycroft

John lo miró por unos segundos aguantando las ganas de mandarlo a la mierda.

—Me sacaron de un cuarto sin ventanas, me pusieron una venda en los ojos y una mordaza. No pude ver nada, solo sé que Sherlock estaba en otro lado porque el camino duró un par de minutos según recuerdo—

— ¿Pudiste ver a Sherlock en algún momento? —

—Cuando Moriarty me sacó la venda… — John podía sentir la humillación de Sherlock como si fuera el suyo —Sherlock está encadenado y desnudo—

Pudo ver una muy sutil reacción por parte de Mycroft.

—Describe el lugar— dijo el mayor

—No lo sé, era grande, parecía una especie de almacén—

Mycroft no dijo más, dio media vuelta y empezó a dar órdenes en claves que John obviamente no podía entender. Las personas alrededor empezaron a caminar de aquí para allá mientras Mycroft hacía una llamada por su teléfono.

John entonces sintió que sobraba en ese lugar y él simplemente odió eso. Sentirse como una carga o estorbo para otros era un sentimiento que siempre detestó.

—Puedo ir a buscarlo— dijo John apenas Mycroft colgó su llamada

—Eso sería innecesario e imprudente—

—Quiero ayudar—

—Los mejores profesionales están en esta operación—

—Debe haber algo que pueda hacer—

—Por supuesto. Quedarse aquí para no estorbar o en el caso más probable, arruinarlo—

La falsa sonrisa de Mycroft volvía a confirmarle que seguía siendo una persona no muy bien bienvenida en la familia Holmes, al menos para Mycroft.

Aunque, maldita sea, también tenía razón. Él podría joder todo si cometía algún error.

Cuando Mycroft se volteó para irse, John lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo. Este lo miró inmediatamente con el ceño fruncido, casi indignado por haberlo tocado.

—Sáquelo de ahí, por favor. No me perdonaría el no haberlo ayudado—

John sentía coraje, de verdad estaba molesto, la manipulación de su cuñado era condenable, pero también sentía que le había vuelto a fallar a Sherlock y eso le estaba pesando más.

—Mi hermano será rescatado— contestó Mycroft

— ¡Señor! —

La conversación fue interrumpida de manera fortuita, pues al parecer, habían encontrado algo.

—Amplifica— dijo Mycroft acercándose a los monitores e inmediatamente la imagen de la cámara del casco del primer oficial acaparó toda la pantalla — ¿Ese es el lugar? — preguntó inmediatamente

— ¡Sí! — respondió John —Ahí están las cadenas, pero… ¿dónde está Sherlock? —

—Quiero a Sherlock Holmes y Jim Moriarty vivos— dijo Mycroft

— ¿Qué? — John frunció el ceño — ¡Deben matar a ese hijo de perra! —

—Será mejor que hable cuando sea conveniente, señor Watson—

El mayor de los hermanos Holmes había sonado muy serio, incluso varias de las personas que estaban monitoreando la situación a través de cámaras y demás cosas que John no comprendía, voltearon a verlo. El rubio no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo, especialmente porque cada vez sentía que estorbaba mucho más.

Estaba angustiado, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Sherlock tendría que estar soportando. Dios, sentía que el cuerpo le quemada de rabia de tan solo imaginar a Jim poniéndole la mano encima a Sherlock.

— ¡Lo perdimos! — se escuchó —Los han rodeado—

—Envíen refuerzos, la prioridad es Sherlock Holmes— respondió Mycroft

John veía las imágenes de las cámaras en los monitores con atención, ¿de dónde habían salido tantos hombres? Cuando aquellos tipos lo arrastraron, todo el lugar se escuchaba solitario y tanto el lugar donde estuvo encerrado como en el que estaba Sherlock parecían vacíos.

Apretó los puños sintiendo impotencia, él debería estar ahí buscando a Sherlock, con un arma en sus manos y disparando a todos esos hijos de puta. Movió sus hombros como acomodando su casaca (le habían llevado ropa suya, John no se sorprendió del todo), sentía su cuerpo ansioso, le hormigueaban los pies y su respiración estaba ligeramente acelerada.

Fue entonces que lo decidió, su mente le dijo que era lo correcto y que no importaba lo que Mycroft o los demás dijeran, él iría por su propia cuenta a buscar a Sherlock. Podría arruinar la misión, pero también podría salvar a Sherlock. Tenía que hacerlo, no podía quedarse ahí mirando en vez de hacer algo.

El lugar era como una ciudad fantasma, una serie de edificios de seis pisos abandonados en una zona apartada en las afueras de Londres, eso era lo único que le habían dicho. Debido a eso, y gracias a los grandes árboles del lugar, la gente de Mycroft había improvisado una pequeña central en los alrededores alejados del lugar. Desde ahí seguían los pasos de los oficiales que habían sido enviados en la misión.

John se escabulló con rapidez sin que lo vieran, Mycroft tenía los ojos plantados en la pantalla y con los audífonos no le prestaba atención a otra cosa más.

—Necesito algo para tomar, por favor—

John tuvo que fingir malestar cuando salió, pues se encontró con un militar, un oficial especial vestido igual que los demás. Este custodiaba la entrada de la central.

—Nadie puede salir— sentenció el hombre

—Al menos déjeme ir a la jodida ambulancia, todavía no me siento bien, usted no fue el maldito secuestrado—

Vio duda en el oficial, pero luego de unos segundos, este se apartó a un lado y lo dejó salir. John salió a paso rápido, la ambulancia estaba justo después de dos grandes unidades militares, así que fue relativamente sencillo desaparecer del rango de visión del oficial. Rodeó la ambulancia y se adentró al lugar recordando el camino cuando lo rescataron.

Se escucharon disparos a una distancia, John se agachó y se metió entre los árboles aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche. Ese debía ser el enfrentamiento de los oficiales con la gente de Moriarty.

Una vez pasado un rato que consideró suficiente, siguió caminando procurando mantenerse oculto. Los disparos se siguieron escuchando a los lejos de vez en cuando.

Había pasado cerca de cinco minutos de esa manera hasta que vio una luz encendida en uno de los edificios. Eso fue totalmente desconcertante para él, no solo porque creía que la gente de Mycroft estaría vigilando absolutamente todo lugar, sino también por el hecho de que ellos se estarían poniendo en evidencia al encender las luces. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerse más preguntas, pues vio una figura conocida entrar a uno de los edificios.

Reconoció a Morán al instante. Reconoció a Morán al instante. No lo había hecho cuando lo vio en su departamento, pero su mente fue refrescada luego de su rescate, cuando Mycroft le mostró fotos de la gente de Moriarty.

Dado al lugar (alejado del enfrentamiento), John tuvo razones para pensar que Sherlock y Moriarty podrían estar dentro de aquel edificio, así que decidió entrar luego de esperar un minuto, solo para asegurarse de no cruzarse con otra persona al entrar.

—Supongo que no será problema para ti—

La voz de Moriarty se escuchó justo cuando entró. Por un momento creyó que se lo habían dicho a él, pero luego de esconderse al lado de la escalera, pudo escuchar una muy reveladora conversación.

—No somos tantos como ellos de todas maneras. Si quieres hacerlo, tendrá que ser ahora—

—Quiero hacerlo sufrir un poco más— Moriarty sonaba divertido

—Nos quedaremos sin hombres, imbécil—

—Mycroft quiere algo de mí y no es solo su hermano, nosotros tenemos la ventaja, Sebastian. Relájate—

John frunció el ceño de inmediato, ¿a qué se refería Moriarty?... algo no andaba bien en todo eso.

— ¿Aviso a la gente? —

—Estaba pensando en divertirme un rato más con Sherlock—

— ¡No me jodas! ¡Debemos entregar a Sherlock ya o nada saldrá como se acordó! —

Los sonidos de un alboroto le dieron a entender a John que ambos habían empezado a pelear.

—Tú eres el que pone la fuerza aquí, ¿entiendes, imbécil? — continuó Moriarty —Yo negocié esta mierda con Mycroft, si hubiera querido ponernos una trampa, tendríamos un helicóptero encima de nosotros y francotiradores en todos los malditos edificios ¡Yo tengo lo que quieren! ¡Yo manejo la maldita situación! —

John no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Mycroft había planeado todo esto dejando que su hermano recibiera abusos de todo tipo. Sintió su corazón acelerarse arrepintiéndose de no haber levantado el puño para arruinarle la cara a Mycroft Holmes.

Un silencio se hizo presente, John intentó escuchar lo más que podía. Lograba escuchar un poco de movimiento, ellos seguían arriba, pero no hablaban, ¿por qué?

—De acuerdo— la voz de Moriarty se escuchó más alta de lo necesario —Sube, Johnny boy—

Por un momento creyó que su corazón se había detenido, definitivamente le estaba hablando a él.

No contestó, prefirió salir de ahí, pero cuando empezó a moverse de manera cautelosa, escuchó el conocido sonido del martillo de un arma al ser bajada. Cuando volteó, simplemente se quedó estático, un tipo le sonreía mientras le apuntaba con un arma directo a la cabeza.

Jim bajó las escaleras lentamente acompañado de Moran.

—Las mascotas son tan tiernas, tan leales y predecibles— Moriarty lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida —Tal vez debería conseguirme uno también, sería divertido—

— ¿Dónde está Sherlock? — preguntó John mirando fijamente a su enemigo

—Si quieres verlo, tendrás que hacer absolutamente todo lo que yo te diga, Johnny boy—

—No sé qué mierda estás planeando, pero si tocaste a Sherl-… —

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritó Jim — ¿Si lo toqué qué? Sherlock me pertenece y nadie toca lo que es mío sin que me encargue de sacarle la mierda por eso—

Esa había sido una amenaza directa, pero John no le quitó los ojos en ningún momento.

—Llévalo— dijo Moriarty

Morán se acercó y lo jaló del brazo con fuerza, el otro tipo con el arma simplemente se fue con Moriarty sin decir nada.

Por la mente de John cruzó la idea de atacar a Morán, pero este era mucho más grande que él y por la contextura, podría romperle un brazo de un solo movimiento, sería estúpido buscar ser dañado cuando necesitaba estar preparado para rescatar a Sherlock, así que siguió subiendo los escalones en silencio. Para cuando terminaron de subir, John pudo ver un pasillo con tres habitaciones a cada lado y lo mismo fue en el siguiente piso.

Cuando estuvo a punto de voltear para continuar con la siguiente escalera camino al cuarto piso, Moran le dio un empujón hacia el pasillo, —por aquí, perra— le dijo. John tuvo que tragarse sus ganas de responder.

Otro empujón hacia un lado le dio a entender que debía entrar a la segunda puerta del lado izquierdo, John gruñó, no sabía cuántos empujones más resistiría sin voltear a golpearlo. Entonces cuando estuvo por abrir la puerta, Moran empezó a forcejear haciendo sonidos extraños, volteó de inmediato y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Sherlock ahorcándolo con su brazo.

John estuvo un par de segundos quieto de la impresión, pero luego empezó a ver a su alrededor para encontrar algo para golpear a Moran; sin embargo, Sherlock se las arregló para que este se pegue fuertemente la cabeza contra la pared, había utilizado su cuerpo para jalarlo hasta que este empiece a perder fuerza por la falta de oxígeno y finalmente lo empujó contra la pared asegurando que la cabeza reciba un fuerte golpe. Moran cayó al piso al instante.

—Sherlock— dijo John acercándose rápidamente

Sherlock fue a su encuentro, lo tomó del rostro y lo besó. John lo abrazó con fuerza sintiendo la emoción envolverle por completo, por fin tenía a Sherlock a salvo.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? — le preguntó Sherlock luego de separarse

—No, estoy bien, tú… ¿qué te hizo ese hijo de puta? Juro que si-… —

—Eso no importa ahora— interrumpió el rizado —Debes salir de aquí—

Sherlock estaba con un pantalón negro y una camiseta delgada blanca sin mangas, pero sin zapatos. John quiso preguntar de dónde había sacado la ropa, pero eso tampoco era importante por el momento.

—Espera, Sherlock, tienes que saber algo—

—Después me lo dices— contestó tomándolo del brazo —Deduzco que tienen un reducido grup-… —

—Sherlock— jaló su brazo para deshacerse de su agarre —Tu hermano está involucrado en esto, hizo una especie de trato con Moriarty—

— ¿Un trato? ¿Qué clase de trato? — preguntó el rizado con el ceño fruncido

—No lo sé, pero todo esto fue planeado por ellos—

Sherlock lo miró en silencio por unos segundos, nuevamente esa mirada que le analizaba hasta el alma.

—Te escapaste de la gente de Mycroft para buscarme—

—Sí… —

—Pues bien, ahora tienes que volver con ellos—

— ¿Qué? Sherlock, ¿no escuchaste lo que te dije? Mycroft planeó todo esto, es una trampa para ti—

Un gesto de molestia en Sherlock hizo que John se desconcertara.

—Por supuesto, es claro que Mycroft planeó esto—

John frunció el ceño sin entender.

—No, no es claro para mí— dijo molesto

—Es porque eres idiota—

Ahora, sus ganas de romperle la cara de un solo puñetazo también incluían al menor de los hermanos Holmes.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero— se apresuró a decir Sherlock —Necesito que vuelvas con ellos o no podré hacer nada—

—Vine a ayudarte, ¿y tú me llamas idiota? ¿qué mierda te pasa? —

—Joder, John, eres predecible para todos. Moriarty dejó que te rescataran porque sabía que de todas maneras regresarías por mí. Si te quedas te matará, Mycroft ya ha hecho suficiente como para que todo se arruine ¿no lo ves? Él ya hizo su parte, ahora nos toca a nosotros—

—No lo entiendo… —

— ¡Debe hacerle creer a Moriarty que tiene todo bajo control, John! ¡Piensa un poco! —

John no pudo evitar sentirse herido por las palabras de Sherlock, pero prefirió callar por el momento.

—Necesito que vuelvas con Mycroft y te quedes con ellos—

—No— respondió serio —Vine aquí a ayudarte—

—Lo único que harás es hacer más difícil esto. Te necesito con Mycroft ahora—

El rubio estuvo a punto de responder, pero un disparo que milagrosamente no le dio a ninguno de ellos, los interrumpió de repente. Moran se levantaba del piso aun visiblemente mareado.

John fue tomado del brazo por Sherlock y lo guió corriendo escaleras arriba.

—Mierda, mierda— repetía Sherlock en el camino

— ¿No se supone que estaba muerto? — preguntó John subiendo a toda velocidad para seguirle el paso a su novio

—Con drogas encima tu resistencia es mucho mejor— contestó

Corrieron sin parar hasta que John sintió los músculos de sus piernas quejarse por el esfuerzo, volteó por un segundo y miró cautelosamente por el borde de las escaleras. No veía a Moran en ningún lado.

—Creo que lo perdimos— dijo John

— ¡Sigue subiendo! — escuchó decir a Sherlock

John continuó hasta que vio a su novio romper una de las puertas del pasillo, miró dentro y luego fue a la otra habitación repitiendo la misma acción.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó John

Sherlock observó la habitación y luego entro rápidamente.

— ¡Ven, John! —

El rubio corrió a él, Sherlock abría la puerta de un viejo mueble, por la escasa luz no pudo identificar exactamente qué era.

—Moriarty no vendrá a mí con un grupo numeroso, así que apenas todos hayan subido, saldrás de aquí e irás con Mycroft. Lo más probable es qu-… —

—No— John no pudo evitar sentir molestia por eso —No pienso quedarme aquí como un cobarde, vine a ayudarte—

—Si quieres ayudarme, escóndete en este maldito mueble—

John apretó sus puños con fuerza —No me trates como a un maldito estorbo, Sherlock—

Sherlock se acercó a él claramente molesto.

—Lo estás siendo en este mismo momento—

El rubio no aguantó, empujó a Sherlock con fuerza sintiéndose insultado y rechazado.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! A mí no me tratas como a los demás. ¡No soy un maldito estorbo! —

Sonidos en las escaleras los alertó a ambos de inmediato.

—Debemos irnos— dijo John pero fue jalado del brazo de inmediato

—No pienso perderte, no dejar-… —

—Me perderás si no actuamos como equipo, Sherlock—

Los ruidos se hacían cada vez más fuerte, estaban subiendo rápidamente. John mantenía una mirada penetrante y segura en los ojos de su novio. Él había ido para rescatarlo, no se escondería como un maldito cobarde.

Sherlock lo miró por un momento, había dudas en él, pero John pudo notar cómo estas se desvanecían poco a poco. Podía entender el miedo de Sherlock, pero estaba seguro que la clave para salir vivos de esa situación, era la confianza entre ellos. 

—Debes estar atento a mis movimientos y a todo lo que diga— dijo Sherlock

John asintió de inmediato y ambos finalmente corrieron a las escaleras para poder subir, solo faltaban dos pisos más hasta la azotea.

Al llegar, vieron que esta estaba completamente vacía, sin nada con la que pudieran protegerse. Sherlock caminó hasta quedar cerca del borde, John lo siguió dándose cuenta que no había manera de escapar.

— ¿Qué se supone que haremos aquí? — preguntó John

—Esperar—

Sherlock observaba alrededor, como buscando algo, John supuso que buscaba dónde se encontraba Mycroft y su gente.

—Mycroft está allá— señaló

—No busco a Mycroft—

— ¿Qué? —

La mirada de Sherlock se quedó en un punto fijo en el edificio al lado izquierdo.

— ¿Sherlock? —

John no obtuvo respuesta, Moriarty apareció junto con dos tipos armados. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse, realmente se había sentido valiente antes de que llegaran, pero ahora la realidad le golpeaba en la cara diciéndole que, si moriría ahí mismo, sería por su estúpida culpa.

—Sherlock, amor, esto no era parte del plan—

—Oh, lamento haberlo arruinado, pero tu plan me valió menos que mierda— Sherlock mostró una fingida sonrisa

—Bueno, no importa, de todas maneras, John regresó y te tengo justo cómo quería. No tienes mucha ventaja—

—Soy optimista— se encogió en hombros

Moriarty sonrió y empezó a caminar a ellos lentamente, John se había mantenido en silencio atento a cualquier movimiento. No había manera de atacar o defender con esos dos tipos atrás con armas en mano.

—No te acerques— dijo John

—Mantente callado, así le estorbas menos, Johnny boy—

John no pudo evitar sentir eso de manera personal, por más que estuviera intentando convencerse de lo contrario, no podía evitar sentirse como un estorbo. Además, si quería ser sincero, viendo la escena actual, ahora entendía muy bien por qué Sherlock no lo quería con él ahí.

— ¿Supongo que aún me quieres contigo? — Sherlock se acercó a su enemigo también a paso lento

—Sherlock— llamó John, pero fue ignorado

—Toda mi vida he buscado distracciones y siempre salía insatisfecho, pero entonces llegaste tú y te convertiste en la mejor de todas—

—Pero… — Sherlock dejó al aire su frase para que Jim lo terminase

Moriarty sonrió —Te vencí—

Sin poder hacer casi nada, John prefirió mantenerse donde estaba, simplemente atento, observando, esperando alguna señal. Tenía la esperanza de que Sherlock tuviese algo en mente, un plan milagroso para escapar mientras la gente de Mycroft llegaba.

Sherlock empezó a rodear a Moriarty con pasos lentos, manteniendo su mirada atenta en él.

—Tú y yo fuimos casi iguales— el tono de voz de Sherlock se escuchaba más grave que de costumbre —Me divertía mucho contigo, lo admito, pero algo no funcionó—

Fue entonces cuando, luego de terminar la vuelta, Sherlock siguió los pasos de frente hacia John, el rubio vio un gesto en los ojos de Sherlock, del cual necesitó un instante para comprenderlo. Debía inmovilizar a Jim Moriarty… acto seguido, el recuerdo de Sherlock mirando fijamente uno de los edificios vino a su mente, ¿era la gente de Mycroft lista para disparar?

—Y es obvio por qué no funcionó— dijo Moriarty siguiendo los pasos de Sherlock

—Ilumíname—

Sherlock estaba justo pasando a su lado, solo necesitaba a Moriarty un poco más cerca.

—Tú estás del lado de los ángeles—

Su cuerpo saltó en un segundo, no sabía exactamente cómo lo había hecho, pero John terminó con los brazos de Jim Moriarty presionados entre la espalda del mismo y contra su propio pecho, mientras que su otro brazo rodeaba el cuello de Jim con fuerza. Se volteó de inmediato para cubrirse a él mismo y a Sherlock con el cuerpo de Moriarty, los dos tipos armados levantaron sus armas apuntándoles rápidamente.

—Mantente detrás de mí, Sherlock— dijo John forcejeando con Moriarty

Sherlock no respondió, por lo que volteó a verlo. Se quedó sin palabras cuando vio un pequeño círculo rojo en medio de la frente de su novio.

Soltó a Jim de inmediato. Pronto, más puntos rojos se hicieron visibles en el cuerpo de Sherlock y el suyo.

— ¿No es dulce? Entiendo por qué te gusta tenerlo cerca— dijo Jim arreglándose la ropa divertido —Su lealtad es conmovedora—

—Sherlock— susurró John, pero apenas recibió una fugaz mirada

—Sin ventajas, ni alternativas, estamos atrapados aquí contigo— dijo Sherlock

John sintió que aún faltaba algo, podía sentir en Sherlock alguna especie de planificación, aunque la situación no estuviera a su favor. Miró a su alrededor, los malditos puntos rojos de los francotiradores habían desaparecido y la gente de Mycroft no parecía haber llegado, pues los disparos se hubieran escuchado en seguida.

—No tienes opción, Sherlock. Te vencí—

—A menos que te haga cambiar de opinión—

John recibió la mirada de Moriarty por un segundo y pudo ver una fugaz sonrisa antes de que volviera la mirada a Sherlock.

—Eso ya no funcionará, mi amor. Estabas sin ropa y con el culo al aire para mí, caí en la trampa, lo admito. Pero no ahora, ni tu gran hermano y los hombres de la reina podrían obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quiera—

—Pero yo no soy mi hermano ¿recuerdas? Yo soy como tú—

Jim se acercó a Sherlock dando grandes pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro, John cerró los puños con fuerza.

— ¿Preparado para todo? — dijo Moriarty

Sherlock asintió.

Jim negó con la cabeza —Nah, tú solo hablas… tú eres ordinario—

Sin que lo hubiera previsto, John se vio sorprendido y enormemente alarmado cuando Sherlock tomó a Moriarty de la vieja camiseta y en apenas casi dos segundos lo tenía colgando desde el borde de la azotea.

— ¡Sherlock! —

John gritó poniéndose justo delante de Sherlock para evitar que las balas de los dos tipos que seguían apuntándoles le cayeran. Estaba asustado, en serio lo estaba, pero se mantenía sereno, tenía que confiar en Sherlock, sabía que esto tenía un propósito y tenía que estar a la altura para ayudar a cumplirlo.

—John, aléjate de mí— dijo Sherlock — ¡Aléjate! —

John se hizo a un lado, pero los disparos extrañamente no se produjeron. Ambos tipos seguían apuntándoles, además, la presencia de los puntos rojos de las armas de los francotiradores tampoco se hizo presente. John frunció el ceño extrañado.

—Estás loco— escuchó decir a Sherlock

— ¿Y apenas te das cuenta? —

John volteó y vio a Jim agarrado de los brazos de Sherlock.

—Te soltaré y veré tu maldita cabeza reventar contra el suelo—

—No, no lo harás—

—Lo haré—

—Si mis hombres me ven caer, no te dispararán a ti; dispararán exclusivamente a John—

El rubio sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar eso.

—Todos y cada uno de ellos dejarán miles y miles de agujeros en el lindo cuerpo de John Watson, y tú, mi amor, lo verás todo—

Sherlock retrocedió alejando a Moriarty del borde. John miró a los hombres armados frente a él... ellos podrían disparar en cualquier momento y él estaría condenado.

—Puedes intentar lo que quieras, Sherlock, hacer lo que sea para salvar a tu rubia princesa—

John entonces volvió a mirar a su novio y no pudo evitar notar la inusual mirada que traía, de un momento a otro este parecía estar mirando a la nada.

—Pero terminarás haciendo exactamente lo que yo te diga— dijo Moriarty mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro

Vio a Jim sacar un arma de la parte de atrás de la cintura del pantalón y entregándosela a Sherlock en la mano.

—Dispárale—

Sherlock tomó el arma y levantó el brazo apuntándole.

John sintió su corazón acelerarse aún más, porque entendía lo que ocurría. Sherlock le había hablado de los efectos de la droga una vez y estaba seguro que eso estaba ocurriendo. Moriarty se había sostenido de los brazos de Sherlock para no caer. El maldito lo drogó con ese contacto en su piel y no había manera de que su novio pueda ir en contra de sus efectos.

—Vamos, mi amor, justo en medio de sus ojos— dijo Moriarty

John miró a todos lados, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿esto era parte del plan de Sherlock? ¿tenía que improvisar?...

_Vamos, John, piensa. Observa como Sherlock y piensa como él, ¿qué debo hacer?_

Sherlock bajó el martillo del arma y ahora estaba listo para disparar, John lo miró a los ojos.

_¡Piensa, John! ¡Piensa! ¡Observa!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	41. Capítulo 23 [Sherlock]

_All the shots I take  
I spit back at you,  
all the shit you fake  
comes back to haunt you_

_All the shots  
All the shots_

_All the shots I take  
What difference did I make?  
All the shots I take,  
I spit back at you_

"Shoot me again" (Metallica)

* * *

Los gemidos de Jim Moriarty lo atormentaban una y otra vez en su oído, sentir su cuerpo rozar con él le provocaba asco y constantemente recurría a su mente para soportar la situación.

—Ahh… —

Sherlock no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la repentina presión en su miembro; no le gustaba, odiaba no controlarse, pero su cuerpo tan solo era una máquina respondiendo a las órdenes.

Tal vez, años atrás, esas estimulaciones no habrían sido tan difíciles de ignorar, pero desde que conoció a John, sus hormonas se dispararon y su cuerpo ya sabía perfectamente lo hermoso y satisfactorio que era rendirse a sus bajos instintos y disfrutar de un glorioso orgasmo.

–Vamos, Sherlock, concéntrate, te quiero duro antes de entrar—

—No… no puedo— susurró entre dientes

—Claro que puedes, estoy masturbándote desde hace rato y tu erección no está… —

—Tengo problemas con esto todo el tiempo— se apresuró a decir, una mentira rápida

—Oh—

El cuerpo de Jim, que estaba detrás de él abrazándole por la espalda, se apartó un poco. Sherlock se sintió aliviado por eso.

— ¿Estás jodiéndome? Estabas bien duro esa noche que te follé—

—Bueno, supongo que ahora es diferente—

Un poco de tiempo, solo un poco hasta que algo cambie o la ayuda llegue. No tenía idea si Mycroft estaba encargándose de su rescate, él siempre seguía sus pasos por la ciudad, tenía que saber dónde estaba, pero la demora de la ayuda lo desconcertaba y le hacía creer que en realidad estaba solo en eso ahora.

Pero, solo por si las cosas están a su favor, aplazaría el suplicio de ser follado por Moriarty lo más que le fuera posible.

—No seas infantil, Sherlock, estás encadenado y desnudo para ser follado. Es la fantasía sexual de muchos—

—Yo no soy "muchos"— dijo

Moriarty se volvió a acercar a él sintiendo la erección del mismo rozando sobre su trasero.

—No, tú eres diferente, mi amor. Tú mereces que te trate con dulzura, ¿no es así? —

Sherlock apretó los dientes cuando su miembro era nuevamente forzado.

—Aunque te encante que te dé bien duro y rápido— Moriarty respiró profundamente en su cuello —Dios, no sabes cómo la pasé esa noche. Tú gimiendo mi nombre, pidiéndome más, tu cuerpo… —

La puerta se abrió de repente, el sonido los asustó a ambos haciendo que den un pequeño salto al mismo tiempo.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda— susurró Jim claramente molesto —Solo quiero follar, ¡¿es mucho pedir?! —

El grito hizo eco en todo el lugar.

Sherlock levantó la mirada y reconoció al hombre en la puerta, era Sebastian Moran.

— ¿Qué rayos…? Es sólo meterle la verga, ¿qué haces tocándolo como a una puta? —

Moriarty se alejó de él y al instante lo escuchó subiéndose sus pantalones. Sherlock debía admitir que no había sentido tanto alivio en toda su vida.

— ¿Dónde habías estado, imbécil de mierda? — dijo Jim

—No hay tiempo, es hora de tu número final— respondió Moran

Sherlock no pudo ver el gesto de Jim, pues este se había acercado a Moran y le había dado la espalda, pero por su lenguaje corporal, esa noticia no había sido bienvenida del todo. Especialmente cuando este murmuró maldiciones por su frustración sexual.

—Ya sabes qué hacer. Y déjalo amarrado— Moriarty volteó a verlo —Aunque dejará que se la meta, sabe lo que le pasaría a su rubia princesa—

Dicho eso, Jim salió (visiblemente fastidiado) del lugar dejando a Moran solo con él. Sherlock observó cada detalle de su aspecto mientras este acercaba.

_Ligero sudor en la frente, pero respiración normal, pupilas dilatadas, arma dentro del chaleco. Manos sucias y nudillos con manchas de sangre, pantalón claramente sucio a diferencia de las demás prendas, botas sucias con machas de barro._

_Llega de un enfrentamiento, no cualquiera, él los esperaba. Sus pantalones están sucios igual que sus botas, pero el chaleco está limpio, él ama ese chaleco, tiene bordados mal hechos, pero con clara inspiración y propósito: bordados de marcas, típico de Moran con sus "marcas de guerra". Se sacó el chaleco antes del enfrentamiento. Nudillos con manchas de sangre, posiblemente sangre ajena, ha repartido puñetes constantemente. Pupilas dilatadas, respiración normal, pero ligero sudor en la frente: consumo de drogas._

_Enfrentamiento con enemigos de quienes sabía de su llegada. Improbable que sean de algún negocio, John y yo seríamos un completo estorbo…_

_Mycroft y sus hombres están aquí._

Sherlock sonrió en secreto tras su análisis, ahora podía estar seguro de que tendría ayuda.

Moran se acercó a él sacando la llave de los grilletes de su pantalón, fue liberado en pocos segundos.

—Camina, Holmes—

Fue guiado hasta la puerta, el viento frío de la madrugada lo sorprendió. Se cubrió de inmediato, más que todo por el pudor que por el frío. No era invierno, pero estar completamente desnudo no ayudaba a mantener el calor en su cuerpo. Observó el lugar con atención, no había rastro de los hombres de Mycroft, pero eso no le preocupó, confiaba en la manera de operar de su hermano.

Tuvo que soportar caminar completamente desnudo por varios minutos hasta entrar a un edificio donde Jim y unos tipos más sacaban armas de una maleta.

—Joder, se me va a enfermar. No quiero follarlo mientras se ahoga en mocos— dijo Moriarty

—Me interesa una mierda tu puta— respondió Moran

Sherlock recibió otro empujón directo a la escalera.

—Espera—

Jim los detuvo, se acercó a la escalera, sacó de debajo de ella otra maleta, y se la aventó a Sherlock. Este pudo agarrarlo con un brazo, aunque casi se le cae en los primeros segundos.

—Busca algo que te quede, esa gente ya no lo necesitará— le sonrió Jim

Otro empujón más y comenzó a subir, podía escuchar disparos a lo lejos, pudo estar casi seguro que la gente de Mycroft estaba cerca.

Llegaron al tercer piso donde Moran lo guió a empujones a la segunda puerta del lado izquierdo del pasillo. Le quitó la maleta y de ella sacó la primera camiseta y el primer pantalón que encontró. Se los tiró al suelo para entregárselos.

—Póntelos, no tengo tiempo para esperarte—

Sherlock llamó a su paciencia, no era momento de atacar, mucho menos ahora sabiendo que la ayuda estaba ahí afuera, no podía echar a perder su ventaja.

El pantalón resultó ser algo ancha para él y la camiseta blanca sin mangas le quedaba, pero esta estaba jodidamente sucia y apestaba a mierda.

Mientras se colocaba la ropa, Sherlock empezó a recordar todo lo que había visto. Podía estar seguro de que era una residencial abandonada o algo por el estilo, él no sabía de la existencia de tal cosa cerca de Londres, pero lo deducía por los viejos muebles en la habitación. La estructura del edificio dictaba departamentos o habitaciones.

Cuando finalmente estuvo vestido, Moran lo ató a uno de los muebles, el más pesado de la habitación, tal y como su jefe se lo había ordenado.

—Jim subirá a follarte en un rato—

Una patada en el estómago fue su despedida para quedar finalmente solo en la tenue oscuridad.

Fue difícil para él soltarse, Moran sabía cómo hacer buenos nudos, pero Sherlock tampoco se quedaba atrás, así que, aunque resultó algo doloroso, logró liberarse al cabo de unos pocos minutos. Incluso tuvo que detener la caída del mueble con su cuerpo, pues al jalar con demasiada fuerza, este se inclinó de inmediato. Con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido, lo acomodó para que no vuelva a moverse.

Se acercó a la puerta, podía escuchar la voz de Jim y Sebastian hablar a lo lejos, podía estar seguro que estaban un piso abajo. Abrió la puerta despacio, esperando que el crujido de la madera no se escuche tan fuerte. Al salir, procuró cerrarla para evitar que notaran su escape.

Se acercó a la escalera hacia el piso siguiente, no escuchó movimiento y este estaba oscuro, tal parecía que Jim y su gente se movían en el segundo y primer piso. Lo más probable era que John esté cerca, tal vez en el mismo edificio y cerca de ellos. Su vista observó el resto de puertas en el pasillo, tenía que actuar rápido, Moriarty subiría en cualquier momento.

Las habitaciones del lado derecho estaban vacías y sus esperanzas en las dos puertas restantes al lado contrario se perdieron de inmediato. Maldijo por lo bajo observando el pasillo, no le quedaba de otra que subir, aunque podía estar seguro que John no estaría ahí.

—Los puedo hacer volar, sería rápido—

Sherlock se detuvo al escuchar eso.

—No, esto se hará como se dijo. Quiero ganarme la confianza del señorito Holmes—

Frunció el ceño colocándose un poco más cerca de la escalera.

—Están matando a nuest-… —

—Haz lo que te digo— interrumpió Jim, su voz sonó amenazante

Un silencio se hizo presente hasta que Moran empezó a hablar por una radio. Sherlock se dio cuenta de algo al instante, Moriarty quería este enfrentamiento… ¿quería que lo atrapen? Mycroft debería estar suponiendo lo mismo, podía estar seguro de eso.

Sherlock empezó a subir las escaleras, sus pies dolían un poco, el piso estaba con basura y polvo. El cuarto piso estaba a oscuras y viendo desde la siguiente escalera, el que seguía estaba igual.

Revisó sus opciones con rapidez: No podía escapar por la única salida y subir tampoco serviría…

—Claro— susurró sonriendo

Tenía que subir, si Mycroft entendió las intenciones de Moriarty, entonces dejaría que Jim pensara que todo iba como lo había planeado. Solo había un problema, si dejaría que lo atraparan, ¿por qué insistía en tenerlo cautivo?...

— ¡Yo tengo lo que quieren! ¡Yo manejo la maldita situación! —

La voz de Moriarty hizo eco en el edificio y sus palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para Sherlock. Si él era eso que querían, entonces había algo más detrás de todo. Morairty lo estaba usando… para conseguir algo de Mycroft Holmes.

—De acuerdo— la voz de Moriarty se volvió a escuchar —Sube, Johnny boy—

Su corazón se aceleró de inmediato, ¡John estaba abajo!

Bajó las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, agradeció el estar descalzo, podía moverse sin hacer ruidos, aunque sus pies empiecen a quejarse.

—Las mascotas son tan tiernas, tan leales y predecibles. Tal vez debería conseguirme uno también, sería divertido—

— ¿Dónde está Sherlock? —

La voz de John hizo que su corazón se estrujara, John siempre con esa actitud de soldado valiente.

—Si quieres verlo, tendrás que hacer absolutamente todo lo que yo te diga, Johnny boy—

—No sé qué mierda estás planeando, pero si tocaste a Sherl-… —

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritó Jim, Sherlock apretó los dientes sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse — ¿Si lo toqué qué? Sherlock me pertenece y nadie toca lo que es mío sin que me encargue de sacarle la mierda por eso— una pausa entre ellos, Sherlock podía imaginar la mirada desafiante de John —Llévalo— dijo Moriarty

Escuchó pasos subiendo las escaleras, mientras que otros salían del edificio, Sherlock dedujo que era John quien subía, pero no estaba seguro de quién lo acompañaba. El resto, lo más probable, es que salieron con Moriarty. Se apresuró a subir al cuarto piso, era claro que encerrarían a John en su habitación u otra en el mismo piso.

—Por aquí, perra—

Esa era la voz de Moran. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, bajó un par de escalones con cautela y miró, Moran dirigía a John hacia la habitación en donde lo había dejado. Debía actuar ahora, debía atacarlo. Bajó el resto de escalones y aceleró a toda velocidad hasta Moran, lo tomó por el cuello con su brazo apretando con fuerza. Mientras más forcejeaba contra él, más apretaba su brazo.

Pero Sebastian era un maldito con conocimientos en pelea y además, estaba drogado, lo que le daba resistencia extra. Sherlock sentía sus fuerzas disminuir poco a poco y su enemigo seguía resistiendo, así que forzó a su cuerpo para arrástralo hacía atrás y así Moran decidiera golpearlo contra la pared. Sherlock resistió el golpe sintiendo el aire salir de sus pulmones, pero luego, antes del siguiente golpe, decidió impulsarse con la pared y empujar a Moran hacia la otra. Este, a pesar de resistir, la falta de aire lo estaba dejando sin fuerzas, por eso empujarlo fue más sencillo.

El golpe en la frente hizo que Moran terminara en el piso inconsciente.

Se tomó unos segundos para recuperar la respiración.

—Sherlock— dijo John acercándose rápidamente

Dios, ahí estaba John, frente a él y vivo. Corrió a su encuentro y lo tomó del rostro para besarlo de inmediato. John lo abrazó.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? — preguntó Sherlock luego de separarse

—No, estoy bien, tú… ¿qué te hizo ese hijo de puta? Juro que si-… —

—Eso no importa ahora— lo interrumpió —Debes salir de aquí—

John estaba vestido y reconocía esa ropa, era de John, así que Mycroft ya lo había rescatado, pero John, siendo igual de terco que él, volvió para buscarlo. Típico de su novio.

—Espera, Sherlock, tienes que saber algo—

—Después me lo dices— lo tomó del brazo para guiarlo

Sherlock sabía que debía esconderlo, él sabía que Moriarty no lo mataría, pero sabía perfectamente que la vida de John era la que corría verdadero peligro.

—Deduzco que tienen un reducido grup-… —

—Sherlock— interrumpió John —Tu hermano está involucrado en esto, hizo una especie de trato con Moriarty—

— ¿Un trato? ¿Qué clase de trato? —

—No lo sé, pero todo esto fue planeado por ellos—

Su mente empezó a analizar los nuevos datos para armar una hipótesis. No se demoró mucho para entender que Mycroft estaba buscando algún tipo de beneficio de ese enfrentamiento y no era precisamente la vida de su hermano menor.

—Te escapaste de la gente de Mycroft para buscarme— dijo para desviar el tema, John haría muchas preguntas y no había tiempo para hablar

—Sí… —

—Pues bien, ahora tienes que volver con ellos—

— ¿Qué? Sherlock, ¿no escuchaste lo que te dije? Mycroft planeó todo esto, es una trampa para ti—

Dios, amaba a John, pero a veces lo ponía con los nervios de punta al insistir en algo que sería fácil de deducir, si tan solo se pusiera a pensar un poco.

—Por supuesto, es claro que Mycroft planeó esto—

John frunció el ceño sin entender.

—No, no es claro para mí—

—Es porque eres idiota— la expresión de John cambió, ahora lo miraba molesto —Sabes a lo que me refiero— se apresuró a decir —Necesito que vuelvas con ellos o no podré hacer nada—

—Vine a ayudarte, ¿y tú me llamas idiota? ¿qué mierda te pasa? —

—Joder, John, eres predecible para todos. Moriarty dejó que te rescataran porque sabía que de todas maneras regresarías por mí. Si te quedas te matará, Mycroft ya ha hecho suficiente como para que todo se arruine, ¿no lo ves? Él ya hizo su parte, ahora nos toca a nosotros—

—No lo entiendo… —

¡Dios! ¡Pero si prácticamente se lo dijo en la cara! ¡¿Cómo es que no podía deducirlo?!

— ¡Debe hacerle creer a Moriarty que tiene todo bajo control, John! ¡piensa un poco! —

Miró a su alrededor, no podía sacarlo, la gente de Moriarty estaba cerca. El plan de esconderlo era la mejor opción, una vez que tenga la atención de Moriarty y su gente, John podría volver con Mycroft.

—Necesito que vuelvas con Mycroft y te quedes con ellos—

—No. Vine aquí a ayudarte—

—Lo único que harás es hacer más difícil esto, John. Te necesito con Mycroft ahora—

Un disparo los sorprendió sin darle a ninguno, Moran había despertado. Se le veía notablemente mareado y un hilo de sangre caía por su rostro.

Sherlock tomó del brazo a John y corrió escaleras arriba con él.

—Mierda, mierda— se repetía Sherlock en el camino, habían perdido demasiado tiempo hablando

— ¿No se supone que estaba muerto? — preguntó John

—Con drogas encima tu resistencia es mucho mejor— contestó

—Creo que lo perdimos— dijo John

— ¡Sigue subiendo! —

Él sabía que Moran no los seguiría, los tenían acorralados, no podían salir del edificio cuando había gente de Morairty alrededor. Lo que sí haría era ir con Moriarty para regresar, seguramente, con un par de idiotas más.

Al llegar al quinto piso, Sherlock se apresuró a abrir la puerta de una de las habitaciones, como estaba cerrada, la pateó con fuerza para finalmente abrirla. Chascó la lengua con molestia cuando vio que la habitación estaba vacía. Hizo lo mismo con otra puerta, aquella habitación tenía un mueble alto, parecido a un armario. Perfecto, escondería a John ahí.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó John

— ¡Ven, John! —

Abrió las puertas del mueble, John entraría sin problemas ahí. Una vez que todos estén arriba con él, John saldría del edificio. La gente de Moriarty se habría movido para entonces, pues los oficiales de Mycroft estarían cerca. John tenía un 65% de probabilidades para escapar.

—Moriarty no vendrá a mí con un grupo numeroso, así que apenas todos hayan subido, saldrás de aquí e irás con Mycroft. Lo más probable es qu-… —

—No. No pienso quedarme aquí como un cobarde, vine a ayudarte—

—Si quieres ayudarme, escóndete en este maldito mueble— dijo empezando a joderse por la terquedad de su novio

—No me trates como a un maldito estorbo, Sherlock—

—Lo estás siendo en este mismo momento— respondió acercándose rápidamente a él

Sherlock recibió un fuerte empujón haciéndolo retroceder dos pasos.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! A mí no me tratas como a los demás. No soy un maldito estorbo—

Sonidos en las escaleras los alertó a ambos de inmediato. Moriarty y compañía habían regresado.

—Debemos irnos— dijo John pero Sherlock lo tomó del brazo

John estaba siendo mucho más obstinado y estúpido que antes, esa actitud lo llevaría a su muerte y Sherlock no quería correr ni un poco el riesgo de perderlo.

—No pienso perderte, no dejar-… —

—Me perderás si no actuamos como equipo, Sherlock—

Los ruidos se hacían cada vez más fuerte, estaban subiendo rápidamente.

Miró los ojos de John por un momento, la poca luz de la noche se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación iluminando a John suavemente. Lo amaba, no quería perderlo, no quería ni siquiera que saliera herido… pero identificó algo en él, ese algo que sabía que tenía, pero que nunca hubiera querido que John lo utilizara.

John Watson era el hombre más valiente que jamás había conocido.

—Debes estar atento a mis movimientos y a todo lo que diga— dijo, decido a confiar en que todo saldría bien

John asintió de inmediato y ambos finalmente empezaron a subir. Al llegar, Sherlock vio lo que esperaba, la azotea era amplia y totalmente vacía, sin lugar para resguardarse de disparos.

Sherlock caminó hasta quedar cerca del borde, según pudo ver el camino cuando caminó desnudo, en aquel lado del lugar (ahora que lo podía ver en su totalidad desde arriba) había gente de Moriarty, por lo que la gente de Mycroft estaba hacia el lado opuesto, a su derecha.

Sonrió al entenderlo, era obvio que Mycroft quería algo de todo esto, de otra manera, el lugar estaría lleno de agentes de seguridad y oficiales en helicópteros. Moriarty también quería algún tipo de beneficio que no lograba descifrar, así que, o John había escuchado algo o el mismo Mycroft se lo había dicho. Había un trato entre su hermano y Moriarty.

— ¿Qué se supone que haremos aquí? — preguntó John

—Esperar—

Respondió dirigiendo su vista hacia los demás edificios a los lados, no podía ver nada, pero podía identificar, a duras penas, una silueta en la oscuridad. La gente de Moriarty debía de tener francotiradores.

—Mycroft está allá— señaló John

—No busco a Mycroft— respondió, él ya lo había deducido

— ¿Qué? —

Con la poca luz de la noche, era prácticamente imposible saber cuántos francotiradores había, los hombres de Mycroft tardarían en hacer una emboscada, además, así haya silenciadores en las armas, habría alboroto y Moriarty se daría cuenta. Tal vez Jim se dejaría atrapar, pero no lo haría sin antes matar a John primero.

Sus ojos identificaron otra silueta en la oscuridad, frunció el ceño poniendo a su cerebro a trabajar el doble de rápido: Mycroft no había rodeado el lugar, pero Moriarty ya estaba en camino, sería estúpido decir que su hermano no lo sabría, así que (admitiendo muy para sus adentros que su hermano y él hacían un equipo increíblemente eficiente y funcional) entendió que Mycroft necesitaba una ayuda extra para su ataque, necesitaba saber la ubicación de los francotiradores de Moriarty y así, los suyos se encargarían de ellos desde una distancia prudente y silenciosa.

_Bien, John tendrá que ayudarme con esto._

— ¿Sherlock? —

Llamó John, pero antes de poder contestar, Moriarty apareció junto con dos tipos con armas.

El juego había empezado.

—Sherlock, amor, esto no era parte del plan—

—Oh, lamento haberlo arruinado, pero tu plan me valió menos que mierda— contestó fingiendo su sonrisa

—Bueno, no importa, de todas maneras, John regresó y te tengo justo cómo quería. No tienes mucha ventaja—

—Soy optimista— se encogió en hombros

Moriarty sonrió y empezó a acercarse lentamente, su actitud corporal delataba seguridad.

—No te acerques— dijo John

—Mantente callado, así le estorbas menos, Johnny boy—

— ¿Supongo que aún me quieres contigo? — Sherlock se acercó a Jim para apartar la atención en John

—Sherlock— lo llamó John

—Toda mi vida he buscado distracciones y siempre salía insatisfecho, pero entonces llegaste tú y te convertiste en la mejor de todas—

—Pero… — Sherlock dejó al aire su frase para que Jim lo terminase

Moriarty sonrió —Te vencí—

Sherlock alzó las cejas y levantó su barbilla un poco, un gesto demasiado fingido de sorpresa. Después empezó a rodearlo con pasos lentos, observando atento a su enemigo.

—Tú y yo fuimos casi iguales— dijo él —Me divertía mucho contigo, lo admito, pero algo no funcionó—

La vuelta fue terminada y él siguió de frente, dándole la espalda a Moriarty. John lo miró y solo necesitó hacer un gesto con los ojos para pedirle que atrapara a Jim cuando este pase por su lado.

—Y es obvio por qué no funcionó— dijo Moriarty, podía escuchar sus pasos siguiéndolo

—Ilumíname— respondió

—Tú estás del lado de los ángeles—

Cuando quiso responder, vio con el rabillo del ojo a John saltar hacia Moriarty. Volteó de inmediato y un segundo después John usaba el cuerpo de Jim como escudo humano.

—Mantente detrás de mí, Sherlock—

Un extraño e inoportuno pensamiento sobre la sexy voz de John cruzó por su mente, pero no por mucho, un punto rojo pasó por su pecho hasta subir por su rostro. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando más puntos rojos empezaban a aparecer en su cuerpo.

John soltó a Jim claramente asustado, más puntos rojos se unieron en el cuerpo del rubio.

— ¿No es dulce? Entiendo por qué te gusta tenerlo cerca— dijo Jim arreglándose la ropa totalmente divertido —Su lealtad es conmovedora—

—Sherlock—

Sherlock no pudo evitar mirarlo, pero apenas lo vio, volvió con Moriarty. John estaba asustado y realmente esperaba que ese estado no afectara su desempeño, porque ahora venía lo más peligroso.

Los puntos rojos desaparecieron de sus cuerpos rápidamente. La gente de Mycroft estaba en acción.

—Sin ventajas, ni alternativas, estamos atrapados aquí contigo— dijo Sherlock

—No tienes opción, Sherlock. Te vencí—

—A menos que te haga cambiar de opinión—

Vio los ojos de Moriarty dirigirse a John por un segundo, Sherlock sabía lo que eso significaba, pero confiaba en que los disparos mandados por Mycroft se produjeran en los próximos segundos.

—Eso ya no funcionará, mi amor. Estabas sin ropa y con el culo al aire para mí, caí en la trampa, lo admito. Pero no ahora, ni tu gran hermano y los hombres del rey podrían obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quiera—

—Pero yo no soy mi hermano, ¿recuerdas? Yo soy como tú—

Jim empezó a acercarse a él rápidamente y los disparos no se producían, ¿qué estaban esperando?...

La respuesta llegó a él como una revelación: Mycroft quería a Jim Moriarty vivo.

— ¿Preparado para todo? — dijo Jim

Sherlock asintió. Su cabeza analizando sus opciones rápidamente, si no encontraba la manera de acorralar a su enemigo, John moriría en cualquier momento.

La imagen de la azotea en su cabeza, los dos tipos armadas al frente, Mycroft con francotiradores. Tenía tres cosas y debía usarlas a su favor, debía arriesgarse con la opción más segura, así signifique sacrificarse. Estando tan cerca del borde, tomaría a Jim y lo colgaría solo agarrándolo de la camiseta. Si Moriarty caía, los hombres armados le dispararían de inmediato y entonces él tendría suerte si la gente de Mycroft actuara justo a tiempo para evitar ser llenado de balas.

No importaba, al menos John saldría vivo.

Jim negó con la cabeza —Nah, tú solo hablas… tú eres ordinario—

Tal y como lo había planeado, tomó a Jim de la camiseta y en un segundo lo tenía al borde de la azotea.

— ¡Sherlock! —

—John, aléjate de mí— dijo Sherlock, escuchó a John colocándose justo detrás de él — ¡Aléjate! —

Para su suerte, pudo ver a John (por el rabillo del ojo) entrando en su campo de visión, es decir, se alejó de él.

—Estás loco— dijo Sherlock

— ¿Y apenas te das cuenta? — respondió Moriarty

Hizo un movimiento rápido dejando caer solo un centímetro el cuerpo de Jim, este lo tomó de los brazos al instante. Su maldita sonrisa nerviosa dándole un aspecto macabro.

—Te soltaré y veré tu maldita cabeza reventar contra el suelo— dijo Sherlock entre dientes

—No, no lo harás—

—Lo haré—

—Si mis hombres me ven caer, no te dispararán a ti; dispararán exclusivamente a John—

Sherlock sintió el mundo derrumbarse a su alrededor.

—Todos y cada uno de ellos dejarán miles y miles de agujeros en el lindo cuerpo de John Watson, y tú, mi amor, lo verás todo—

Sherlock retrocedió inmediatamente alejando a Moriarty del borde y justo en ese instante, su cerebro se detuvo, todo se puso borroso y su cuerpo empezó a perder fuerza. Sueño, sentía un sueño apoderarse de él en un instante.

Estaba drogado.

—Puedes intentar lo que quieras, Sherlock, hacer lo que sea para salvar a tu rubia princesa. Pero terminarás haciendo exactamente lo que yo te diga—

En su último momento de lucidez entendió con horror que Mycroft dejará morir a John con tal de conseguir vivos a él y Moriarty. Estando bajo los efectos de esa droga no podría hacer nada al respecto.

Sintió algo frío en su mano.

—Dispárale— dijo Jim

Su cerebro necesitaba obedecer, su voluntad propia había desaparecido por completo. Levantó el arma lentamente apuntando a John.

—Vamos, mi amor, justo en medio de sus ojos— dijo Moriarty

Pero no podía ver con claridad, no podía apuntar con seguridad. Solo cuando sintió que el arma apuntaba correctamente a la cabeza, bajó el martillo y su dedo índice tentó el gatillo. Debía darle justo en medio de los ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	42. Capítulo 24 [Único]

_To tell the sucking truth,  
everybody's dreams get used  
Twist me till i drip,  
liquid of emotions ripped..._

_Every hungry soul,  
hides a hungry fool, baby_

_Life's to take, says the talking snake,  
Everybody should be happy..._

"Talking snake" (Iggy Pop)

* * *

_¡Piensa, John! ¡Piensa! ¡Observa!_

_Jim debía creer que todo iba bajo su plan, los puntos rojos de los francotiradores no han vuelto a aparecer, no había intervención de la gente de Mycroft, el acuerdo con Moriarty…_

El recuerdo de Sherlock observando desde el borde de la azotea vino a él, luego mirando fijamente al edificio, su mente buscaba una conexión.

Entonces, su respuesta llegó a él sintiendo el peso de su poca suerte sobre sus hombros.

_Mycroft quiere a Jim Moriarty vivo… a él y a Sherlock vivos. Yo solo… yo… no importo._

John sintió ira dentro de él, se sintió rechazado y herido, pero, mierda, él no era lo que el imbécil de Mycroft Holmes pensaba y mucho menos dejaría que Sherlock se culpara por su muerte. No, John Watson no moriría dando lástima, él saldría vivo de ahí.

— ¡Baja el arma, Sherlock! — su voz sonó fuerte y grave

Sherlock bajó el arma lentamente.

— ¡¿Qué mierda?! — dijo Jim sorprendido — ¡Dispárale, Sherlock! —

— ¡Arroja el arma! — se apresuró a gritar John

Jim frunció el ceño no esperándose la actitud del chico, pero luego bufó divertido y acercó su rostro al oído de Sherlock.

—No la arrojes, apúntale a la cabeza. No lo escuches a él, sólo obedéceme a mí— susurró

—Conozco los efectos de esa droga, Moriarty. Él simplemente obedecerá órdenes, no importa de quién provenga— John se acercó dando grandes pasos, seguro de lo que hacía —Pero él me escuchará a mí—

Moriarty sonrió divertido y se acercó al rubio.

La mente de John trataba de encontrar la manera de acercarse a Sherlock lo antes posible.

—Lo que Sherlock escuchará, será tu maldita cabeza siendo atravesada por una bala—

—No— respondió con una sonrisa de lado —Él escuchará la voz del hombre que ama—

El rostro de Jim cambió de inmediato, John sabía que todos tenían un punto débil, y el de Moriarty, irónicamente, era Sherlock Holmes.

—Realmente crees que Sherlock te ama, ¿verdad? —

—He tenido sexo con Sherlock más veces de las que puedo recordar—

John pudo ver el brillo de odio en la mirada de Moriarty.

—No saldrás vivo de esto, lo juro por Sherlock—

—Bueno, yo no estaría tan seguro—

—Déjame poner las cosas simples para ti— Jim dio un paso más y ambos quedaron a penas a centímetros, John lo miraba ligeramente hacia arriba —Sherlock disparará y te volará los sesos, luego el hombre de hielo Holmes asesinará a esos imbéciles de allá con los francotiradores que asesinaron a los míos en ese edificio— Jim no había tardado en deducir eso —Después de toda esa mierda, finalmente le inyectaré el antídoto a Sherlock antes de que empiece a convulsionar. ¿Y sabes por qué estoy tan seguro de todo esto, Johnny boy? Porque eres un puto y jodido estorbo, hiciste exactamente todo lo que esperé que hicieras. Eres malditamente predecible, aburrido y común. Común como la misma mierda, hijo de las mil putas—

John sintió cada cuchillo cortarle el pecho, cada palabra había dado justo donde más le dolía. Esa sinceridad brutal y malditamente cierta, le hacía recordar tanto a Sherlock que no podía evitar ver las similitudes entre su novio y Moriarty. Tal para cual, tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes.

Pero por más que sea verdad que John fuera un idiota como el resto de mortales, Moriarty nunca podría saber realmente lo que John guardaba dentro suyo.

Nunca pudo ir al ejército, pero John Watson había nacido con un alma de soldado.

John se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, con una muy esforzada, fingida y pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso es lo que te molesta, ¿verdad? Sherlock eligió al ser más idiota, predecible y aburrido del planeta en lugar del genio, rebelde, drogadicto y patético Jim Moriarty—

Había dado en el punto, la mirada de Jim era penetrante y amenazadora.

—Sherlock me dio el culo a mí, así que supéralo, imbécil—

La reacción fue inmediata, Moriarty se abalanzó sobre John, pero este ya lo había planeado todo en su mente. Apenas el cuerpo de Jim se movió, John se agachó lo suficiente para tomar a su enemigo de la cintura y empujarlo con fuerza directamente hacia Sherlock. Tuvo que hacerlo en menos de dos segundos, tratando de usar el cuerpo de Moriarty como escudo, confiando en que los francotiradores matarían a tiempo a los hombres armados de Jim.

John tenía la adrenalina corriendo por todo su cuerpo, algunos disparos fueron escuchados, estos fueron de los hombres de Moriarty, que, al ser asesinados, apretaron el gatillo de sus armas. John terminó encima de Jim mientras forcejeaban, los hombres de Mycroft estarían ahí con ellos en pocos segundos.

— ¡Dispárale, Sherlock! — gritó Moriarty — ¡Dispárale a John Watson! —

Justo ahí, en esos momentos, los hombres de Mycroft llegaron a la azotea apuntando con sus armas, John lanzó un puñete certero y recibió una patada en las costillas como respuesta — ¡Ah! — John no pudo evitar bajar la guardia por el dolor, por lo que la siguiente patada la recibió en la cara, su mente quedó en blanco por unos segundos y cayó de espaldas — ¡Alto! — gritó uno de los hombres de Mycroft, sin embargo, John se obligó a pararse para seguir con la pelea, estaba decido a matar a Jim Moriarty…

Pero entonces se detuvo.

Sherlock le había disparado.

Todo empezó a ir lento, escuchó las voces de los oficiales a su alrededor mientras veía a Moriarty con las manos en su cabeza, riéndose de manera estrepitosa. Sherlock lo miraba con los ojos vacíos, como si no lo conociera y el arma le fue quitada de sus manos rápidamente para luego ser reducido en el piso.

El dolor en su hombro de pronto se hizo presente y el pánico inundó su mente, se bloqueó sintiendo que sus sentidos empezaran a desvanecerse lentamente.

—John Watson, resiste—

Se escuchó, pero él sólo tenía una preocupación en mente.

—El antid-… El antídoto, Sherlock est-… —

—Tranquilo, estarás bien. Resiste un poco—

—Sherlock… — susurró

—Llévenlo, rápido—

Todo se tornó oscuro, como si se estuviera quedando dormido poco a poco y por un pequeño momento creyó estar muriendo.

* * *

_Todo sonaba tan lejano a pesar de verlos cerca, su cerebro estaba adormecido y podía saberlo, pero de alguna manera no importaba. Jim Moriarty le había dicho que disparara a John Watson justo en medio de los ojos y eso era lo único que su mente le exigía. No sabía por qué y tampoco se sentía interesado por saberlo._

_— ¡Baja el arma, Sherlock! —_

_Escuchó y él simplemente obedeció._

_— ¿Qué mierda? Dispárale, Sherlock—_

_— ¡Arroja el arma! —_

_—No la arrojes, apúntale a la cabeza. No lo escuches a él, sólo obedéceme a mí— escuchó justo al lado de su oído, más cerca que las demás voces, pero igualmente más lejana de lo que debería escucharse._

_Él nuevamente obedeció._

_—Conozco los efectos de esa droga, Moriarty. Él simplemente obedecerá órdenes, no importa de quién provenga, pero él me escuchará a mí—_

_Si pudiera ser consciente al menos un poco, Sherlock diría que estaba confundido. Sabía dónde estaba y quiénes eran, pero… pero…_

_No había respuesta, solo sentía que lo sabía, pero simplemente no podía darse más explicaciones._

_Entonces fue empujado y cayó estrepitosamente, sintió su cabeza golpearse, pero no dolió mucho, el arma escapó de su mano por el impacto. Miró a su alrededor confundido, Moriarty y John peleando justo a un metro de él._

_— ¡Dispárale, Sherlock! ¡Dispárale a John Watson! —_

_Sherlock no lo pensó, él se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, pero con esa pesadez en su cuerpo y sus ojos tratando de mantenerse abiertos, como si estuviera en un estado de somnolencia a medias, apenas pudo arrastrarse hasta tomar el arma, la que no había terminado muy lejos de él._

_La empuñó, volteó y vio a John levantándose. Apuntó y disparó._

_Luego fue todo un caos, le quitaron el arma, lo redujeron al suelo. Sintió su cuerpo extraño a partir de entonces, un dolor en todos lados en su cuerpo intensificándose lentamente, temblores violentos, un pinchazo en el cuello y finalmente su mente se apagó…_

Abrió sus ojos y dio un sobresalto que despertó a Mycroft de inmediato. Su corazón estaba agitado, igual que su respiración. Sentía como si se hubiera despertado de una pesadilla.

—Mantén la calma, Sherlock, todo está bien—

La voz de Mycroft no hizo nada más que ponerlo en alerta, pues no había despertado de una pesadilla, había pasado de verdad.

—John… le disparé, yo… —

Sus ojos mirando a la nada sintiendo la difícil tarea de procesar lo que había hecho. Cuando su mente se ordenó un poco, fue cuando el peso de todo lo ocurrido y las consecuencias de las mismas cayeron sobre él, aplastándolo hasta sofocarse.

—Oh, Dios… Dios, no, John, ¡John! —

Sherlock se sentó de inmediato quitándose de un tirón la intravenosa en su brazo. Mycroft intentó detenerlo tomándolo fuertemente de los brazos.

— ¡Cálmate, Sherlock! ¡John está bien! ¡Está estable! —

Sherlock forcejeó ya teniendo una pierna fuera de la cama.

—Debo verlo, necesito verlo—

—Él está durmiendo, Sherlock. Necesita descansar—

La fuerza no muy frecuentemente usada de Mycroft se hizo presente devolviéndolo a la cama de un solo empuje, o tal vez era solo por estar aún un poco débil. Las manos fuertemente apretadas de su hermano en sus brazos le hicieron pisar tierra luego de su ataque de pánico.

—Podrás verlo en un par de horas—

El cuarto de hospital era blanca, fría y silenciosa, la luz vagamente se filtraba por las persianas cerradas a medias. Sherlock entendió que había pasado casi todo el día dormido.

—Yo… — su boca tembló —Dios… John— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y él llevó sus manos hacia su rostro para cubrirse

—Fue desafortunado, pero había de esperarse, Sherlock—

—Le disparé a John— dijo entre lágrimas

—Fue en el hombro derecho. Se recuperará— Mycroft se sentó nuevamente y cruzó las piernas —Madre y padre estuvieron contigo desde la mañana, volverán muy pronto. No fue sencillo convencerlos de que podrías pasar bien la noche solo—

Limpió sus lágrimas cuando sintió que ahora podría controlarse mejor, odiaba parecer tan débil delante de su hermano.

—Quiero verlo, al menos solo desd-… —

—No sería lo más sensato, Sherlock—

— ¿No sería sensato? — Sherlock frunció el ceño —Soy su maldito novio—

—Y, según los padres de John, el causante de sus desgracias—

Sherlock se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

— ¿Por qué los llamaste? — preguntó enojado

—Son sus padres, es lo correcto—

— ¡Ellos lo echaron de casa! ¡Le dieron la espalda todos estos meses! —

Su cabeza de pronto dolió, como una punzada en todo su cerebro. Hizo un gesto de molestia y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Tú también necesitas descansar—

—No— dijo levantando la sábana blanca que lo cubría —Lo que necesito es verlo, me importa una mierda que sus padres estén ahí—

—Sherlock— Mycroft cerró los ojos exasperado por la terquedad de su hermano —Lo único que harás es ocasionar un mal momento, además, John no ha despertado desde la operación—

Sherlock se detuvo. Lo reconsideró.

—Será mejor que duermas toda la noche y podrás verlo mañana—

Su imaginación lo visualizó en una discusión estúpida con los padres de John y luego, de pronto, recordó el acuerdo de Moriarty y su hermano.

—Espera… — dijo sentándose con dificultad — ¿Por qué mierda terminamos secuestrados en primer lugar? —

La tensión fue evidente en el cuerpo del mayor de los hermanos Holmes. Aunque sabía que Sherlock entendería su posición y que, de alguna manera, no se molestaría por haberlo puesto en peligro, sabía que otra historia sería por John.

—Jim Moriarty fue mucho más allá de lo estimábamos. No solo es una presencia peligrosa por la venta de drogas, también lo es, en realidad, para todo Londres—

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos entendiendo perfectamente la situación.

—Se convirtió en una amenaza para los culos más grandes del gobierno británico—

—Para todo Londres— corrigió incómodo Mycroft —Era necesario capturarlo con vida. La decisión más lógica fue el tenerte de carnada, creo que eso lo entiendes perfectamente—

—Después de la captura fallida en Sussex, Moriarty desapareció por meses. Supongo que pudieron encontrar pequeños rastros de él de vez en cuando—

—Todas cerca de ti— dijo Mycroft

—Por supuesto, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que dé un paso más allá y quiera joderme la vida. Allí entrarían ustedes para jodérselas a él— Sherlock miró a su hermano con una falsa sonrisa —Pero dime algo, hermano mío, ¿cuál fue el maldito trato que hicieron con él? —

Las miradas de los hermanos se volvieron serias y severas el uno con el otro.

—Información— contestó el mayor

— ¿Qué clase de información? —

—Confidencial—

Sherlock volteó hacia la ventana mirando los tenues rayos de luz traspasar la persiana. sonrió en un claro gesto de indignación.

—Y la vida de John te importó una mierda—

—El objetivo era rescatar a los tres con vida—

Sherlock se volvió a Mycroft nuevamente mirándolo directo a los ojos, su silencio lo decía todo: Los querían a los tres con vida, pero las prioridades eran él y Jim Moriarty.

—He cometido un error y lo lamento—

Una disculpa por parte de Mycroft era tan escasa como casi imposible, Sherlock no pudo evitar sorprenderse, aunque logró disimularlo con facilidad.

—John no fue lo que creíamos— continuó Mycroft —Su capacidad de serenidad y cordura en una situación tan extrema fue algo que me tomó completamente por sorpresa. Debo admitir que es una pena no haberlo tenido en el ejército—

—John vale mucho más que los hijos de puta que te rodean—

Mycorft se vio visiblemente incómodo.

—Cabe recordar que también lo subestimaste, Sherlock—

Una punzada de culpa le atravesó el pecho.

—Yo tenía miedo de perderlo—

—Supongo que es una buena excusa para no sentirte miserable—

Sherlock desvió la mirada —No hay nada que pueda hacer eso—

Un silencio momentáneo se apoderó del lugar por unos segundos. Sherlock sentía sus hombros tensos y su cuerpo débil, su mente, peor aún, era un lío de recuerdos borrosos. Y sentir culpa no ayudaba a su estado.

— ¿Dónde está Moriarty? — preguntó finalmente

Mycroft tardó en responder.

—Está bajo vigilancia permanente—

—Ese maldito hijo de puta debería estar muerto ahora mismo. Él dejó capturarse, planea algo y lo sabes perfectamente—

—He tomado todas las precauciones del caso. No volverá a ser una amenaza. Tanto John como tú estarán seguros—

—Y Sebastian Moran, no fue capturado, ¿no es así? —

—No— la incomodidad nuevamente reflejada en el rostro de Mycroft

Sherlock cerró sus puños fuertemente sintiendo impotencia, Jim Moriarty y Sebastian Moran se habían salido con la suya otra vez y él no se había dado el gusto de matarlos con sus propias manos.

—Será mejor que me dejes solo, Mycroft, estoy muy tentado de romperte la nariz ahora mismo por haber considerado la vida de John inferior a la de Morairty—

Mycroft alzó la barbilla levemente ocultando su vergüenza bajo su máscara de hielo, susurró un "con permiso" y salió de la habitación en silencio.

Aunque el disparo no había acabado con un peor resultado, Sherlock no podía ignorar el hecho de que John estuvo a punto de morir, que realmente estuvo a punto perderlo y esta vez para siempre. Sus manos tomaron la sábana que lo tapaba y cerró sus puños con fuerza sintiéndose tan idiota y tan inútil, la seguridad de John se le había ido de las manos a pesar de haberse jurado que siempre lo cuidaría.

Quitarse esa culpa de encima no sería tarea fácil, no había forma de ver la situación de otra manera, él simplemente había sido el culpable. Por el simple hecho de que John permanezca a su lado ya lo estaba poniendo en peligro; pero no quería alejarse de él, no podía, lo amaba, lo necesitaba… y porque Sherlock era simplemente un maldito egoísta.

* * *

Los ecos de sus pasos resonaban en toda la habitación, a pesar de tener las paredes llenas y los estantes repletos, siempre había eco en todos lados. La habitación de John había crecido bastante en información desde que había salido de rehabilitación, de hecho, cuando tuvo su segunda recaída, su palacio mental había sido prácticamente abandonado, ahora simplemente lo había llenado de información como si quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Las veces que había entrado, ni siquiera reconocía dónde estaba, la sobre estimulación de las drogas lo dejaban sin ningún control; sin embargo, ahora que tenía el cuerpo limpio, ese palacio que había construido desde pequeño se había vuelto nuevamente en su escape personal. Los pasillos largos, las habitaciones grandes y techos altos, siempre silencioso y con ese toque exquisito de saber que sólo él caminaba ahí. Completamente solo.

La habitación de John estaba desordenada, archivos y archivos apilados uno sobre otros hacían varias torres en el piso. Había mucho por recolectar, por separar y desechar. El trabajo se le había acumulado por pereza, debía admitirlo, ahora su "diversión" favorita no era refugiarse en su mente, sino en el cuerpo de John Watson.

—Fascinante—

Susurró con una sonrisa mientras veía las imágenes reproducirse delante suyo, un John enojado y sonrojado reprochándolo por haberle tocado el trasero en medio de la calle. Sherlock eliminó aquel recuerdo, no era necesario, tenía pensado hacer lo mismo muchas veces más.

El siguiente recuerdo tenía a John durmiendo, su rostro medio enterrado en la almohada, sus rubios cabellos desordenados y su piel descubierta solo iluminada por la luz de la calle que ingresaba por la ventana. Recuerdo tras recuerdo fue revisado, Sherlock se tomó su tiempo para calificarlos correctamente y algunos fueron conservados solo por capricho.

Entonces el recuerdo de aquella noche que fueron secuestrados por Sebastian Moran fue encontrado. Lo observó con atención, los analizó y los calificó guardándolos para futuras referencias. No podía darse el lujo de volver a cometer el mismo error porque sabía que Moriarty volvería, tal vez en mucho tiempo, pero lo haría y por el bien de John, esta vez debía estar preparado.

Finalmente, el último cajón se cerró, ahora todo se encontraba ordenado. Salió de la habitación y caminó a paso lento escuchando con placer los sonidos de sus propios pasos. Cuando abrió los ojos, todo seguía igual, John durmiendo en la cama del hospital y el sonido del electrocardiógrafo resonando en todo el silencio de la habitación.

Se inclinó para alzar un poco la persiana, el cielo le decía que recién estaba amaneciendo. Se cumplirían tres días desde la operación y John apenas había estado consciente unas pocas horas, los padres del mismo se quedaban con él todo el día y a Sherlock solo le quedaban las madrugadas para sentarse a su lado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente. Los ojos de su hermano lo encontraron al instante.

—Necesitas descansar— dijo Mycroft

—Estoy bien—

—Tienes clase a las nueve, te llevarán a casa para que duermas un poco—

Sherlock se acercó a John, lo observó de cerca por unos segundos y luego lo besó suavemente, despacio, como si John fuera a romperse.

—Te amo— le susurró

Se levantó pesadamente y tomó su mochila, su hermano tenía razón, necesitaba dormir un poco. Volvería a clases nuevamente y, por más que su mente esté estable, necesitaba tener el cuerpo descansado para poder rendir con normalidad.

Mientras caminaba en silencio al lado de Mycroft, Sherlock reflexionó sobre la situación actual con su novio, no le parecía justo que tenga que verlo a escondidas y dada a las circunstancias, él tenía más derechos de verlo.

—Vendré esta tarde a verlo—

Mycroft lo miró extrañado por unos segundos para luego hacer un gesto de molestia.

—Solo causarás molestias, Sherlock, no resultará agradable tu visita—

—Si a ellos no les gusta, podrán tragarse su mierda. Sé que John quiere verme y hablar conmigo tanto como yo lo quiero—

—El disturbio que causarás será incómodo para él—

— ¿Y entonces qué, Mycroft? — Sherlock se detuvo y miró enojado a su hermano — ¿Deberé esconderme siempre de sus padres? Yo soy a quién él eligió, si no pueden aceptarlo ahora no lo harán nunca, así que si me presento hoy o en un mes será la misma estupidez—

—Eso es algo que debería hacer John, no tú—

—Entonces debería darle la oportunidad para que lo haga, escondiéndome jamás la tendrá—

Mycroft suspiró profundamente sin quitarle la mirada a su hermano menor. Sabía que no era una buena idea, pero Sherlock estaba decidido y sabía que cuando eso pasaba, nada podría detenerlo. Al final de cuentas, aquella situación tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.

—La testarudez no es la opción más fiable en muchos casos, hermano mío. Realmente espero que sepas lo que estés haciendo—

En realidad, no, Sherlock no estaba seguro si era lo correcto, pero sentía que debía hacerlo y que ese era el momento correcto. No esperaba, por supuesto, que todo termine en abrazos y afecto; sin embargo, quería poner en claro que él estaba enamorado de John y que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir jamás. Los padres de John eran solo un obstáculo más en todo el camino que les tocaba recorrer como pareja, no tenía por qué seguir escondiéndose.

Por eso, al regresar en la tarde y recibir un puñetazo en el rostro por parte del padre de John, Sherlock no se sintió sorprendido en lo absoluto por aquella reacción.

— ¡No! ¡Ya basta! —

John se removió angustiado en la cama, su herida dolía con cada movimiento.

—Si te vuelves a acercar a mi hijo, tendrás mucho más que esto—

El padre de John miraba desafiante a Sherlock mientras este limpiaba el hilo de sangre con la manga de su polera.

—Puede amenazarme todo lo que quiera— dijo Sherlock —Pero yo seguiré viendo a John y me importará una mierda que usted no lo apruebe—

Sherlock podría responder los golpes y, de hecho, ganas no le faltaban, pero John se notaba nervioso e incómodo, hasta un poco asustado, por lo que decidió controlar sus impulsos para no empeorar la situación.

El señor Watson se acercó a él nuevamente, pero la madre de John inmediatamente se interpuso entre ellos para evitar otro ataque. Sherlock podía leer impotencia en ella, pues era un hecho que ambos estaban en contra de la relación.

—John necesita descansar, debes irte— dijo la señora Watson

— ¡No! — todos miraron a John —Sherlock se queda porque yo quiero que lo haga. Él es mi pareja y tiene el derecho a estar conmigo—

—Deja de decir estupideces— dijo su padre —Tú no eres un maldito maricón, no nos vas a fallar igual que tu hermana—

John empezó a sentarse con evidente dificultad, la venda que cubría su herida ahora notaba un ligero color rojo.

—John, no te muevas— dijo Sherlock

La señora Watson se acercó a su hijo, pero este se inclinó de inmediato para evitar que lo tocase.

—Por favor váyanse—

—John… — susurró su madre

—Tú y papá deben irse—

Sherlock sintió una ligera sensación de regocijo. Hubiera preferido que las cosas sean más sencillas para su novio, pero los pensamientos limitantes de sus padres no se irían de la noche a la mañana, así que decidir cortar los lazos con ellos de manera definitiva (al menos así parecía), era una especie de alivio para ellos, especialmente para él.

— ¿Estás escogiendo tu desviación en lugar de tus padres? —

—No, papá, estoy escogiendo mi felicidad—

—Lo que estás sintiendo es una etapa, no durará mucho—

— ¡No es una etapa! — gritó exasperado John —Estoy enamorado de Sherlock y soy feliz con él y si ustedes no pueden aceptarlo… — Sherlock pudo ver la pena en los ojos azules de su novio —Entonces pueden olvidarse de que tienen un hijo—

Antes de que alguien pudiera hablar, una enfermera entró a la habitación y no demoró mucho para entender por qué su paciente tenía el ritmo cardíaco tan elevado, además, todos cerca al pasillo habían logrado escuchar la discusión.

La enfermera pidió a todos que se retiraran y así lo hicieron, John le mandó una mirada a Sherlock y este comprendió que no quería que se vaya. Asintió con la cabeza y salió después de que los padres de John lo hicieran.

Ya afuera, el señor Watson le hizo frente nuevamente.

—Engañaste a mi hijo y le lavaste el cerebro para que sea igual que tú—

Sherlock cerró los ojos respirando hondo para darse paciencia.

—John era un muchacho correcto, con un futuro por delante— continuó el señor Watson —Pero llegaste tú y le jodiste la vida, ¿qué sigue ahora? ¿lo convencerás de vestirse como mujer? —

—Esto es estúpido— dijo Sherlock —No tiene ni idea de lo infeliz que era John antes de que yo lo conociera—

— ¿Y ahora se supone que es más feliz? ¿Recuperándose de un disparo en la cama de un hospital? ¿Era más feliz revolcándose contigo cuando lo buscabas en las noches en mi casa? ¡¿Eso lo hacía más feliz?! —

Sherlock abrió los ojos sorprendido, esas visitas nocturnas a John no habían sido tan secretas como lo había creído.

—No creas que nunca nos dimos cuenta— dijo la señora Watson acercándose a ellos —Chicos como tú que no les interesa ser alguien productivo en la vida, se empeñan en arrastrar a otros para que se vuelvan igual que ustedes. No quisimos pensar mal de nuestro hijo, intentamos ignorar eso, pero cuando supimos que ahora salía con hombres… nos arrepentimos de no haber hecho algo para evitarlo. Desde que tú apareciste, todo cambió. Tú nos quitaste a John, lo volviste igual que tú y ahora está ahí con una herida de bala. ¡Estuvo a punto de morir! ¡Mi hijo estuvo…! —

La señora Watson no dijo más, apenas sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, volteó y se alejó caminando a paso rápido.

—No sé en qué clase de problemas se ha metido John— dijo el señor Watson mirándolo seriamente a los ojos —Pero él ya decidió su camino y esa herida que lleva ahora es solo un aviso de todo lo que le espera contigo—

Sherlock sabía que el padre de John no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, no sabía todo lo que John y él habían pasado, pero eso no impidió que sus palabras se sintieran extrañamente acertadas.

—Dile a John que cuando se dé cuenta de su error, nosotros no estaremos para ayudarlo. Ya no existimos para él—

Observó al señor Watson retirarse, alejándose rápidamente en el pasillo tomando a su esposa del brazo. Sherlock notó que John tenía el mismo caminar de su padre cuando estaba enojado y eso, inevitablemente, le hizo sentirse culpable de la ruptura familiar.

Conocía a John, sabía que lo escogería a él, pero igualmente sufriría, de todas maneras le dolería perder a su familia… pero ¿entonces qué debía hacer?, no renunciaría a John solo porque dos personas creen que es aberrante que dos hombres se amen. John era feliz a su lado, ambos eran felices, nadie tenía el derecho de arrebatarles eso.

—Solo cinco minutos— dijo la enfermera al salir

Sherlock entró y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

—Se fueron, ¿cierto? — preguntó John

Sherlock asintió en silencio.

—Lo sabía—

—John… lo siento, sé que esto es… —

—No, no. Esto es… duro, pero sabía que pasaría, no creas que me tomó por sorpresa—

—Es lo mejor, ellos no quieren tu felicidad, solo te necesitan. Tú mereces más que eso—

—Te equivocas—

Sherlock lo miró en silencio, completamente extrañado por esa respuesta.

—Amo a mis padres, Sherlock y sé que ellos también lo hacen—

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Tu padre me acaba de decir que ya no existen para ti—

John lo miró a los ojos sorprendido y entonces supo que nunca debió haber hablado demás. Desvió la mirada avergonzado.

—Yo… John, en serio, yo… —

—No importa—

—Es que… no entiendo por qué los defiendes—

—Yo ahora soy un rebelde, un hijo que salió del camino y eso les duele. Ellos me aman, lo sé, es solo que tienen pensamientos estrictos, pensamientos que nunca saldrán de su cabeza, ¿entiendes? Ellos se sienten traicionados— John suspiró —Aunque lo esperaba, igual es doloroso—

Sherlock se sentó, tomó la mano de John tratando de demostrar que estaba ahí para apoyarlo.

—Toda mi vida viví pensando en hacerlos felices, realmente me esforcé para que ellos algún día me miren y me digan que se sentían orgullosos de mí, pero entonces te conocí… —

Una dolorosa punzada atravesó el pecho de Sherlock, ¿lo estaba culpando?

—Todo cambió desde entonces— John sonrió nostálgico, levantó la mirada al techo de la habitación recordando aquella noche en el bus —Mis perspectivas, mis ideas, mi mundo. Todo cambió contigo—

El silencio de Sherlock le hizo girar la cabeza, este estaba ligeramente agachada con la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la cama. Aunque Sherlock podría negarlo, John sabía muy bien que se culpaba de todo lo que le ocurría.

—Oye, tú tienes la culpa de este cambio, pero ¿sabes algo? Estoy feliz de que así sea—

Sherlock lo miró.

—Te amo, Sherlock. Realmente te amo—

Una tímida sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de Sherlock y el calor en su pecho se encendió al instante.

—Te amo, John—

Sherlock se levantó, tomó el rostro de su novio y lo besó, John en esos momentos se dio cuenta que, a pesar de todos los peligros que había pasado y todos problemas a los que se había enfrentado, él estaría dispuesto a soportar todavía más de ellos solo por Sherlock, porque realmente lo amaba mucho más de lo que jamás podría imaginar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	43. Capítulo 25 [Único]

_You've come to this like no one could,  
_ _I bet you never knew you woke it  
_ _And don't you run from anything,  
_ _I bet you thought you really could take it_

 _Here in this place is the genie of death  
_ _Touch it, see it  
_ _Whoaa!  
_ _Here in this place is the way to your end  
_ _Touch it, seel it  
_ _Green hell!_

"Green Hell" (Misfits)

* * *

Suspiró profundamente al darse cuenta de las miradas que recibía cuando alguien pasaba a su lado, a esas alturas ya debería haberse acostumbrado, pero no era fácil ser tratado de manera "especial" cuando él realmente prefería que todo fuera como antes.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Mike

—Sí— John mantenía la vista en su hamburguesa a medio comer

—Pues, no parece—

—Es esta… cosa— John miró con rencor el bastón a su lado

—Pero ibas a empezar la terapia, no debiste rechazarla—

—No voy a dejar que el hermano de Sherlock me pague una terapia tan costosa. No podía aceptarlo—

—Pero te la debe, ¿no? Me lo contó Sherlock—

—Sherlock cree que todo el mundo debería besarme los pies, no le hagas caso—

Mike sonrió divertido mientras terminaba el último pedazo de su hamburguesa.

—Muchas personas quisieran tener un novio que piense igual—

—No es que me queje, es solo que a veces exagera un poco—

—Ah, mira, ahí viene tu fan número uno—

Sherlock le dio la última calada a su cigarrillo y la tiró al césped para finalmente entrar a la cafetería. El olor combinado de la comida y las bebidas lo golpearon en la cara dándole una ligera sensación de asco.

John estaba sentado frente a Mike, mientras ambos lo miraban acercarse. La gente a su alrededor lo observaba, podía sentir cada una escaneándolo de pies a cabeza, especialmente la de las chicas. De cierta manera, era una pena que esté completamente enamorado, pues podría tener a quien quisiera sobre su cama ahora mismo con tan solo decir un par de palabras.

—Es todo un galán— comentó divertido Mike

John sonrió mientras veía a Sherlock acercarse, como siempre vestido de negro, con sus llamativas cadenas colgando, sus risos desordenados y sus hermosos ojos de imposible color. Las miradas de las chicas alrededor lo comían entero, pero este parecía inmune a todo lo que lo rodeaba. Quizás esta vez era mucho más llamativo por la guitarra que traía con él colgando en su espalda.

Sherlock se agachó y depositó un beso en los labios de su novio.

— ¿Me extrañaste? — preguntó el rizado

—No mucho, tengo mensajes tuyos cada veinte minutos—

Ambos sonrieron divertidos.

—Hola, Mike—

—Hola, Sherlock—

— ¿Ya terminaste? Estoy retrasado—

—Sí, come esto, yo estoy lleno— contestó John poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de su bastón

Sherlock tomó lo que faltaba de la hamburguesa de John y empezó a comer.

—Nos vemos mañana, Mike—

—No olvides los libros de la biblioteca— contestó Mike

John empezó a caminar con un poco de dificultad mientras acomodaba su mochila al hombro y tomaba el bastón. Sherlock esperó un poco mientras el rubio se alejaba.

— ¿Tuvo problemas hoy? — le preguntó a su amigo

—No creo que a John le guste esto, Sherlock—

—No tiene que enterarse. Tú solo dime si alguien se mete con él y yo me encargo del resto—

Mike lo miró sentenciándolo de idiota.

— ¿Con encargarte te refieres a lo que hiciste con Neal? —

_La primera semana había sido algo complicado para John, había recibido innumerables preguntas y comentarios aludidos a su bastón y evidente cojera, sin contar con los rumores que comenzaron a esparcirse por las aulas. Uno de ellos resultó particularmente molesto para Sherlock, ya que vinculaba a John con peleas callejeras y drogas. Neal Davis, un compañero de clase de John había soltado tal estupidez y Sherlock no había perdido el tiempo para defender el honor de su novio._

_Con Neal en la enfermería y Sherlock a punto de ser expulsado de la universidad, John le negó el habla por varios días. Desde entonces, le pidió a Mike que lo mantenga al tanto de quién se metía con John, prometiendo no volver a cometer el mismo error; sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no lo arreglaría de otras formas._

—No, le prometí a John que no volvería hacerlo, pero lo haré de otra manera— respondió Sherlock

Mike rodó los ojos —No pasó nada hoy, solo las típicas miradas, John aún está acostumbrándose—

—Sherlock— llamó John desde la puerta

Sherlock tomó la servilleta luego de comer el último pedazo y se despidió de Mike con movimiento rápido de mano.

—Nos vemos— se despidió Mike

Esa noche se mostraba bastante agitada, Sherlock tenía una última presentación con la banda de un amigo. Este era un músico como él que también había caído muy bajo en las drogas, ambos se encontraron durante la rehabilitación y al salir, este le había pedido que se uniera a su banda, pues ser músico era lo único que quería hacer y el talento de Sherlock era muy bienvenido.

Luego del enfrentamiento con Moriarty y el estado en el que había quedado John, Sherlock había desechado toda posibilidad de volver a tocar en una banda. Prefería dedicar su tiempo libre a su novio en lugar de la música, a pesar de que esta fuera una de sus pasiones. Pero una vez que John se enteró de la oferta este había sido muy específico en decir que, si no aceptaba, él se sentiría como una carga.

—Además, quiero verte tocar, me gusta— dijo John

—Pero estar en una banda solo hará que esté ocupado en mis tiempos libres para los ensayos y los fines de semana tocando—

—Pues yo iré a las malditas presentaciones, Sherlock— John lo miró serio —Sé que amas estar ahí en el escenario tocando, no quiero que lo dejes por mí—

—Te equivocas, yo amo tocar, pero no precisamente en el escenario—

—Sherlock… — John hizo un gesto de molestia

—Quiero estar contigo—

—Al menos un tiempo. Únete a esa banda por un tiempo y déjame demostrarte que no afectará en nada nuestra relación—

—Pero… —

—No me hagas sentir como una maldita carga para ti, quiero que todo sea como antes. Por favor, Sherlock, por mí—

Sherlock podría ser jodidamente inteligente, pero cuando John decía algo, la razón siempre estaba en su contra. Terminó aceptando por un corto tiempo, hasta que la banda pueda encontrar un guitarrista "a su altura", según las propias palabras de su amigo.

John iba a algunos ensayos y asistió a todas las presentaciones sin falta. Amaba verlo ahí, tan perfecto con esa imagen rebelde y desalineada que tan bien le quedaba. Vio a Sherlock saltar al ritmo de la música, hacer los coros, rompiendo guitarras en un momento de éxtasis y también involucrado en algunas peleas cuando alguien del público se subía al escenario sin permiso. Sherlock era toda una estrella, un punk muy a lo Sid Vicious, pero con sólidos conocimientos musicales y malditamente callado y enigmático.

John realmente se sentía perdidamente enamorado de ese rebelde sin causa.

Tenía la tercera botella de cerveza en mano mientras veía el concierto desde un lado del local, este era definitivamente un local mucho mejor que en la que Sherlock tocaba antes de la rehabilitación, aunque tuviese el mismo tipo de público y prácticamente las mismas situaciones.

A pesar de todo, John lo disfrutaba, había aprendido a escuchar ese tipo de música y todo lo que le rodeaba ya no le parecía algo de otro mundo. Ni siquiera la pelea que había entre dos chicas frente a él le parecía la gran cosa, asombrarse había quedado en el pasado.

Ahora, en lo único que pensaba era que se sentía orgulloso de ser el dueño del corazón de ese atractivo y talentoso guitarrista sobre el escenario.

—Son buenos—

John volteó hacia la voz femenina que escuchó a su lado.

—Oh, sí, son muy buenos—

El rostro de la joven le era muy familiar, pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

—Una mierda que el guitarrista sea maricón—

No se esperaba tal comentario, por lo que volvió a girar para verla mientras sonreía entre divertido y ofendido.

—Bueno, para mí es una gran ventaja—

—Lo sé, tú puedes tirártelo todas noches. Eres un maricón con suerte, John—

John frunció el ceño, ¿cómo sabía su nombre?

— ¿Nos conocemos? —

Ella rió divertida mientras encendía su cigarrillo con un llamativo encendedor plateado.

—No te acuerdas de mí, me ofendes—

Entonces el recuerdo llegó a su cabeza, esa mirada, esos labios rojos…

—Oh, tú… tú… tú conoces a Sherlock—

—Irene Adler— dijo ella

El humo del cigarrillo salía de su boca lentamente, John no pudo evitar notar lo sexy que se veía.

—Lo lamento, solo te vi una vez y fue hace mucho tiempo— Irene le sonrió —Gracias por ayudarme— continuó John —Tal vez no me porté muy bien contigo esa noche, así que te pido disculpas—

—Tú y Sherlock siguen juntos—

—Eh… sí—

—Valió la pena involucrarme—

Por algún motivo, John se sintió nervioso, especialmente con las miradas que Irene le daba sin disimular nada.

—Sí, valió la pena… eh, ¿te invito una cerveza? —

— ¿Te sigue gustando el sexo con chicas? —

— … ¿Perdón? — dijo John sorprendido

—Tirar con Sherlock debe ser adictivo. Lo hacen bastante seguido, ¿verdad? —

John comenzó balbucear nervioso por las preguntas, eran jodidamente directas.

—Reconozco una cara con buenas folladas cuando la veo—

Él iba a contestar, pero los silbidos y aplausos del público lo interrumpieron. La banda había terminado de tocar.

John estuvo a punto de voltear para ver a Sherlock, cuando los brazos de Irene lo rodearon por el cuello y lo jaló para besarlo de repente. Sus ojos se abrieron en su totalidad y lo primero que pensó fue en empujarla, pero el hecho de que sea una mujer lo detuvo, quedándose en un limbo sin saber qué hacer.

Luego de un momento, el cual fue eterno para John, Irene se alejó lentamente y abrió los ojos dándole una penetrante y seductora mirada. La sonrisa en esos labios rojos dejó a John un poco aturdido, no podía evitar sentirse intimidado y atraído ante la natural y atrayente sensualidad de Irene Adler.

—Sherlock tiene buenos gustos— susurró ella con una sonrisa

John finalmente la tomó de los brazos y la alejó con gentileza, por dentro rogó que Sherlock no los haya visto.

— ¿Po-… podrías dejar de hacer eso? —

— ¿No te gustó? —

—No… digo, sí, pero… eso no es a lo que… —

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —

La voz de Sherlock se escuchó de repente, John dio un pequeño salto del susto. Cuando volteó, vio los ojos de su novio clavados en Irene.

—Sherlock, esto no es… —

— ¿No tienes clientes con quienes tirar? —

John no pudo evitar sorprenderse por esas palabras.

— ¡Sherlock! — lo reprendió

A pesar de todo lo dicho, la sonrisa de Irene no perdía su encanto.

—Si tanto te duele que pueda tirarme a alguien, podemos repetir lo de esa noche. Tal vez John se anime a un trío—

—Cierra la boca— contestó Sherlock claramente enojado

— ¿Noche? — preguntó John, pero nadie parecía hacerle caso

—Estoy aquí con mi novia, no tenía la intención ni las ganas de verte, Sherlock. No seas tan egocéntrico— Irene le dio una sensual calada a su cigarrillo

La mano de Sherlock tomó suavemente la de John, este pudo percibir los celos en la actitud del rizado.

—Tu presencia aquí no es casualidad—

—Ni tampoco la de Moran—

Tanto John como Sherlock se tensaron al escuchar ese nombre.

—No estoy diciendo ni asegurando nada— continuó ella —Pero ha estado visitando zonas cerca de tu universidad. Yo no bajaría las defensas si fuera tú—

— ¿La universidad? — preguntó John

— ¿Qué sabes de Moriarty? — dijo Sherlock

—Nada, yo estoy alejada de esa mierda desde hace mucho—

Irene le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y se acercó a Sherlock, seductoramente, por supuesto. Este no se inmutó y mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos de la chica.

—Escuché que hay contactos en tu universidad— las delgadas manos de Adler subieron lentamente por su pecho —Deberías usar tus eróticas deducciones como antes, ¿no lo crees? Así entenderías los movimientos de Moran—

John frunció el ceño ante la actitud de Irene, sabía que Sherlock no caería, tenía confianza, pero no dejaría que se propasara con él y mucho menos delante suyo.

Entonces, cuando estuvo a punto de alejar a Adler, Sherlock tomó la mano de la chica con bastante fuerza alejándola de él de inmediato. Todo eso mientras aún lo tenía agarrado de la mano.

—Y eso lo sabes porque son clientes tuyos, supongo— dijo Sherlock aún con esa penetrante y seria mirada en ella

Irene sabía muy bien lo inútiles que eran sus coqueteos con Sherlock, pero nunca podía evitar sentirse mal por el rechazo que recibía, después de todo, el amor que sentía por él aún persistía en ella después de tanto tiempo.

Se soltó de Sherlock y disimuló con una sonrisa.

—Se escuchan muchas mierdas últimamente. Solo te diré eso—

— ¿Podrías darnos un nombre? — preguntó John

Sherlock e Irene voltearon a verlo, por las expresiones de sus rostros, John pudo darse cuenta que su pregunta había sido algo… estúpida.

—Si tan solo todo fuera así de fácil— dijo divertida Irene para luego levantar su mano y acariciar el labio inferior de John con su pulgar

Sherlock le tomó la mano nuevamente. Su mirada podría matarla si tan solo fuera posible, pero ella simplemente sonrió.

—Espero volver a verte otra vez, Sherlock— dijo y luego miró a John —Un trío, piénsalo—

Dicho eso, Irene se soltó de Sherlock, dio media vuelta y se alejó perdiéndose entre la gente. Tanto Sherlock como John no la dejaron de observar en ningún momento.

—Ella es… fascinante—

— ¿Qué? — John pudo observar una extraña mirada en su novio — ¿Sherlock? —

—Traeré mis cosas, espérame aquí—

Sherlock se alejó sin contestarle la pregunta y John no pudo evitar sentirse extrañado por ello.

Camino a casa en el taxi, Sherlock estaba silencioso, con la cabeza sobre las piernas de John, mientras miraba el techo del vehículo. John aún seguía con preguntas en su cabeza, no había podido dejar de pensar en las palabras de Irene al mencionar "aquella noche", ¿realmente era a lo que sonaba? Se suponía que Sherlock le había contado todo sobre su pasado, ¿por qué ocultarle algo como eso?, ¿podría preguntarle?, ¿se molestaría?

—Sí es lo que piensas— dijo de repente Sherlock

— ¿Eh? —

John había estado inmerso en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana.

—Sé que le estás dando vueltas a lo que Adler dijo—

— ¿Cómo lo…? —

— ¿No es obvio? —

El rubio suspiró — ¿Entonces por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —

—No lo creí necesario, ¿debo hablarte de todas mis parejas sexuales? —

—No creo que hayas tenido muchas—

Sherlock frunció el ceño no entendiendo del todo esa respuesta.

—Si es alguien con quien yo inevitablemente me encontraría, preferiría saberlo de ti antes que de esa persona—

—Se supone que jamás la conocerías, además, jamás me dijiste que ya la habías visto—

—Te lo dije, pero no recordaba su nombre, por eso solo dije que era una mujer que te conocía—

Sherlock suspiró demostrando hartazgo.

—Son muchas reglas innecesarias, John, no puedo ocupar mi mente en trivialidades—

John apretó sus labios en una fina línea, odiaba que Sherlock no le diera la importancia debida a esos temas cuando ambos habían prometido que serían transparentes el uno con el otro.

Apenas el taxi se detuvo, John bajó del auto sin decir ninguna palabra, dejando a Sherlock desconcertado y sacando su billetera a último momento para pagar (generalmente era John quien lo hacía). Una vez entregado el dinero, tomó su guitarra y bajó apresurado del vehículo, John abría la puerta del departamento con notable molestia.

Sherlock entonces entendió que había vuelto a comportarse como un completo idiota, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan complicado todo eso? Realmente ponía empeño en aprender a manejarlo, pero a veces todo parecía tan estúpido que no podía evitar que su "lado Sherlock" aflore.

—John, lo siento— dijo luego de entrar y cerrar la puerta

—No quiero hablar, mañana tenemos clase—

El rizado lo miró en silencio por un segundo no sabiendo exactamente si era buena idea insistir en arreglar las cosas en ese momento, o dejar que John se calmara; sin embargo, la segunda opción haría que, en la mañana, John esté serio y gruñón con él. Sin mencionar el hecho de que no le dejaría tocarlo en toda la noche.

—Yo realmen-… —

—Me daré una ducha rápida, luego podrás entrar tú— interrumpió John sin mirarlo

Cuando la puerta del baño se cerró, Sherlock pudo dar por hecho de que la noche había terminado definitivamente mal.

Una vez en la cama y con John aparentemente dormido al lado, Sherlock tentó su suerte abrazando a su novio por la espalda. Que le dejara hacerlo era buena señal… o tal vez solo estaba profundamente dormido, pero decidió seguir adelante dando pequeños pasos. Acercó su rostro al cuello de John y depositó un suave beso, al ver que John no decía ni hacía nada, depositó otro beso y luego otro más y otro más, hasta que no pudo evitar apretar un poco su abrazo y empujar su cadera contra el trasero de John.

—Duérmete, Sherlock—

La voz de capitán Watson le bajó la calentura en un segundo.

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua y se volteó para también darle la espalda a John, acomodó su almohada de mala gana y cerró los ojos, totalmente molesto por el rechazo. No se hablaron el resto de la noche.

John despertó al cabo de unas horas, la alarma aún no sonaba, pero la boca de Sherlock se había encargado de ese trabajo. No era una sorpresa para él despertarse con la misma atención casi todos los días, especialmente cuando en la noche solo se habían dedicado exclusivamente a dormir.

—Oye… — susurró viendo la sábana subir y bajar lentamente —Se supone que estoy enojado contigo—

Sherlock dejó su tarea momentáneamente y jaló la sábana para mirarlo.

—Para estar enojado no haces mucho para detenerme—

—Pues sigo mole-… —

John cerró los ojos sintiendo esa deliciosa corriente de excitación invadir su cuerpo, la lengua de su novio era perfecta y sus movimientos precisos haciendo que la habitación se llenara de eróticos sonidos.

Sherlock sabía que luego de esto, John seguiría serio y molesto con él, pero lo valía si podía empezar el día viendo a su novio retorcerse en placer.

—Sherl… ah, más… más adentro—

Sherlock sonrió y cumplió la petición.

—Eres un… bastardo— la mano de John tomó sus rizos para guiarle el ritmo deseado —odio que… ¡ah!... que siempre tenga que enterarme de tu pasado por otros—

—Ahora ya lo sabes todo— contestó Sherlock para después volver a su tarea rápidamente

—No sé… no sé si creerte… — dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada y levantó lentamente sus caderas —Siempre terminan sabiéndolo personas que… ah ¡ah!... que ni me imaginaba—

Sherlock levantó su rostro —John, te la estoy mamando, ¿podrías concentrarte? —

—Aún estoy enojado contigo, Sherlock— dijo John levantando su cabeza de inmediato

Sherlock rodó los ojos y volvió a lo suyo sin más, John todavía se negaba a ceder, pero tampoco quería detener lo bien que se sentía hundiéndose hasta la garganta de su novio.

—Dijiste que no me ocultabas nada— continuó John —Pero terminé sorprendido igual—

Escuchó un gruñido por parte de Sherlock, pero este resultó ser bastante placentero para él haciendo que su cuerpo de una involuntaria sacudida.

— ¡Ah!... mierda, Sherlock… —

Sherlock frunció el ceño ligeramente molesto por la insistencia, desearía que John al menos dejara el tema a un lado por esos minutos.

— ¿Por qué no decírmelo de todas maneras?... Tu lista no es muy larga— dijo John entre jadeos

_Esto es ridículo, si no estuviera con la boca ocupada, ya le abría callado con un beso. John se vuelve insufrible cuando se enoja._

—Incluso Scotland Yard sabía más que yo… — el rubio sentía que su orgasmo empezaba a formarse rápidamente —El resto de la universidad… también lo sabía… ah… ¡ah!, así, justo así… —apretó los rizos de Sherlock hundiéndose un poco más en su garganta —Todos lo sabían… tus amigos, los míos… los profesores e… e incluso el rector de la universidad y todo el… todo el… — John apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza — ¡Ah…! —

Sherlock había aprendido a no dejar rastro cuando le brindaba a John ese tipo de atenciones, especialmente cuando no podían dejar ningún tipo de evidencia, pues sus encuentros solían ser en los "peores" lugares.

Sintió las caderas de John sacudirse y dar pequeñas embestidas, tuvo que seguirle el ritmo para evitar las desagradables arcadas un par de veces, hasta que finalmente sacó el miembro de su boca con cuidado.

John dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, mientras que un tono ligeramente rojo adornada sus mejillas.

— ¿Decías? — preguntó Sherlock

—Todo el maldito mundo lo sabía— susurró John

Sherlock se levantó con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba los restos de fluidos en la comisura de su boca.

—No seas exagerado, no todo el mun-… —

_¿El rector de la universidad?..._

En la mente de Sherlock se activó una alarma.

— ¿Dijiste el rector de la universidad? — preguntó

John aún estaba en su estado post coital con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción, contestar no estaba realmente en su dominio en esos momentos, pero Sherlock no tenía tiempo para esperarlo, no ahora que estaba a punto de darse cuenta de algo importante.

— ¡John! — dijo en voz alta — ¿Por qué mencionaste al rector de la universidad? ¿Por qué específicamente a él? —

El rubio frunció el ceño y elevó un poco su cabeza — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? —

Sherlock se movió a un lado y miró serio a su novio.

— ¿Por qué lo mencionaste a él? ¿Tuvo algo que ver con todo lo que pasó? —

—No exactamente. No entiendo, ¿qué hay con eso? —

—John, explícame por qué lo mencionaste específicamente a él— insistió

—Él recibió el video de Moriarty, le llegó de manera anónima a su teléfono—

_El contacto… es el contacto de Moriarty. Marcus Smith, el rector de la universidad es el contacto perfecto para obtener terreno en el lugar, beneficiando la venta de drogas, o tal vez…_

La conversación con Irene la noche anterior vino a su mente, ella había mencionado prácticamente lo mismo… por lo que pudo deducir que el rector de la universidad no solo era un simple contacto para Jim, había algo más detrás de ello.

—Lo tenemos— dijo con una sonrisa —Lo tenemos, John ¡vamos! ¡rápido! —

El cuerpo de Sherlock saltó de la cama como un resorte directo al baño.

— ¿Qué pasa? No entiendo— John se sentó mientras acomodaba su ropa interior — ¿A quién tenemos? —

— ¡Eres increíble, John! ¡Fantástico! — gritó Sherlock desde el baño

— ¿Ah? —

John se sentía fuera de lugar, no entendía a lo que Sherlock se refería y dudaba en preguntar por ello porque sabía que no lo entendería nuevamente.

Sherlock salió del baño y empezó a vestirse a toda velocidad, John tuvo que darse prisa igualmente, pues tal parecía que irían directo a la universidad sin siquiera tomar un baño o desayunar.

— ¿Es por algún caso? — preguntó, para luego fruncir el ceño —Espera, ¿estás en un caso? —

El rizado lucía serio, no contestaba, ni siquiera lo miraba, John prefirió no insistir, así que se cambió lo más rápido que podía. Aún se le hacía un poco difícil arreglárselas con el dolor en su pierna.

Una vez listos, tomaron sus mochilas y salieron del departamento, John siempre sufriendo para seguirle el ritmo a su novio, el bastón lo ayudaba, pero también lo retrasaba.

Al salir, fue Sherlock quien paró un taxi, lo cual fue raro para John puesto que habían salido bastante temprano.

—Soy Sherlock, ve a la universidad ahora—

Ya en camino, Sherlock había tomado su teléfono para (milagrosamente) hacer una llamada.

— ¿A quién llamas? — preguntó John

—Tendrás a uno de los peces gordos de Moriarty en tus manos esta mañana— siguió hablando el rizado, John frunció el ceño al escuchar eso —Estoy en camino, te veo allá—

Sherlock finalizó la llamada y guardó el teléfono en su pantalón. John lo miró en silencio por un segundo…

— ¡Sherlock! —

—Marcus Smith es el contacto de Jim Moriarty en la universidad—

— ¿Qué? —

Sherlock volteó ligeramente su cuerpo para observarlo mejor.

—Es demasiado extraño que específicamente el rector de la universidad sea el que haya recibido el video, especialmente por mí, el alumno estrella de su institución—

—Pero… eso fue porque Moriarty quiso difamarte—

—No. Si Moriarty hubiese querido hacerlo de una manera más rápida, filtrarla a algún contacto de cualquier alumno hubiera sido más efectivo. Él quería que el video sea solo para la policía, pero mandárselos a ellos sería demasiado sospechoso, necesitaba una persona neutra, pero con autoridad para evitar la atención de Lestrade y su equipo. ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué no lo vi antes?! —

John frunció el ceño procesando lo que había escuchado.

—Entonces… ¿el Sr. Smith sabía quién era Moriarty? —

—Es obvio— Sherlock miró por la ventana recordando su encuentro con Moriarty en la universidad —Ese día que me buscó dentro de la universidad me sorprendió que él haya podido ingresar sin una identificación. Creí que simplemente los había falsificado; sin embargo, tener que hacerlo solo para buscarme sería que ser una pérdida de tiempo. Tenía que haber una razón mayor o, por el contrario, alguien que se lo facilite—

—Él tenía vendedores en la universidad, tal vez… —

—No, John, piensa— lo miró a los ojos —Es muy fácil creer eso cuando se sabe que él puede ingresar, pero analízalo: ¿para qué molestarse en falsificar la identificación o pedírsela a alguien dentro si puede hablar con sus vendedores en otro lugar? Es una de las universidades más importantes de Inglaterra, John, ellos tienen una seguridad no muy fácil de eludir, todo tiene que estar registrado en el sistema para ingresar. Si Scotland Yard no encontró evidencia de que Jim siga registrado, quiere decir que alguien se encarga de ocultarlo—

—Espera… de acuerdo— el rubio empezó a comprender a dónde llevaba todo eso —Eso quiere decir que el rector es… ¿parte de la mafia de drogas de Moriarty? —

Sherlock sonrió de lado —O un aliado—

John desvió la mirada hacia la ventana sintiéndose conmocionado por el pensamiento que vino a su mente.

—Aliado en la creación de su nueva droga—

Sherlock se acomodó en el asiento poniendo la espalda recta, sonrió disfrutando de esa deliciosa sensación de superioridad. Tenía a un maldito hijo de puta bailando en su mano ahora mismo.

—La información de sus doctorados está en la página web de la universidad, ¿lo has leído? — preguntó

John volteó a ver a su novio, admiró su hermoso perfil y, sabiendo lo tan inteligente que era, no pudo evitar enamorarse otra vez.

—No, la verdad es que no lo he leído—

Sherlock lo miró —Tiene un doctorado en Ciencias Farmacéuticas—

La cabeza de John empezó a dar vueltas a partir de entonces, al principio no entendió el por qué, luego simplemente supo que no era nada más que su cuerpo respondiendo a la violenta subida de adrenalina. Sherlock había demostrado su don de deducción con tan solo tener un simple dato y, joder, eso había sido jodidamente excitante.

Sherlock fue sorprendido con un beso, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de reaccionar cuando las manos de John lo tomaron de su polera y lo jaló a sus labios. Sus lenguas lucharon por el dominio, sus dientes chocaron y sus respiraciones se aceleraron.

— ¿Qué pasó? —

Susurró Sherlock sintiendo su cuerpo como papel luego de sentir esa pasión desbordante en John. Había sentido eso antes en su novio, pero esta vez lo había tomado desprevenido, tanto que sintió ganas de que John lo tome sin descaro ahí mismo en el taxi.

—Había olvidado lo mucho que me gustas cuando deduces— se acercó hasta chocar frentes —Dios, me excité bastante rápido— susurró con una sonrisa

Se abrazaron intentando calmar sus hormonas alborotadas propias de su edad.

El viaje duró exactamente veinte minutos, los cuales prefirieron estar en silencio, especialmente Sherlock quien se obligó a calmarse para tener su mente enfocada.

Al llegar, fue seguido por John directo a la oficina del rector, al parecer, Lestrade y su equipo aún no habían llegado. Hizo un chasquido con la lengua al ver la lentitud de los inútiles de Scotland Yard.

—Sherlock, apresúrate, no me esperes— dijo John sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por ver como Sherlock disminuía la velocidad de sus pasos para no dejarlo atrás

—No tengo prisa—

—Claro que lo tienes, la policía llegará en cualquier momento—

Sherlock lo miró en silencio, claramente no sabía qué responderle sin ofenderlo.

—Ve, por favor, necesito darme un respiro de todas maneras—

John sintió sus mejillas ligeramente calientes por eso, Sherlock le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se alejó dando grandes y rápidos pasos.

Entregar al rector le dará una buena satisfacción personal, Sherlock lo sabía muy bien. No solo caería un hijo de puta relacionado con Moriarty, sino que también se vengaría por haber participado en la conspiración en su contra.

Dio dos tocadas a la puerta al llegar, un "adelante" se escuchó dentro de la oficina.

—Oh, Sherlock, buenos días—

Los ojos de Sherlock empezaron a observar cada mínimo detalle en el rostro del hombre mayor.

—Sr. Smith— saludó con una sonrisa de lado

— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, muchacho? Toma asiento, aún tengo tiempo antes de la reunión que tengo con los docentes—

Sherlock colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón luciendo despreocupado y se acercó al escritorio a paso lento.

_Ropa nueva, ninguna marca ni mancha. Primera vez que lo usa. Ligera presencia de ojeras, no suele desvelarse mucho, pero sin duda lo hace tal vez cuando es muy necesario. Con base al ligero peso demás que lleva, se puede decir que dejó la vida sedentaria; sin embargo, ese café que lleva y los restos de panecillos dicen que no lo cumple religiosamente._

— ¿Sherlock? —

_Uñas cuidadosamente cortadas, completamente limpias, cabello perfectamente peinado, perfume fuertemente presente, dientes blancos. No me quita la mirada, su atención está enfocada en mí, probablemente viéndome como una posible amenaza._

—Usted es… muy cuidadoso en su imagen, ¿no es así? —

El Sr. Smith emitió una fingida sonrisa —Puedo presumir de ello, ¿por qué la pregunta? —

Sherlock sonrió de lado —No diría que es un TOC, pero no deja de intrigarme—

— ¿Disculpa? No entien-…—

—Debe ser jodidamente difícil esconder negocios sucios cuando se ha construido una imagen perfecta y limpia por tantos años—

El silencio se hizo presente en la oficina, Sherlock había dado el primer movimiento y esperaba el contra ataque.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no ejerce su doctorado, Sr. Smith? —

La espalda del rector se enderezó más, se acomodó en el gran respaldar de su silla y entrelazó sus dedos mirando a Sherlock con una sonrisa.

—He dedicado mi vida a esta universidad por años—

—Disculpe, creo que formulé mal la pregunta. ¿Cuánto tiempo ejerce su doctorado de manera… privada? —

—Demuéstralo—

La voz del rector cambió totalmente y la tensión en su cuerpo se hizo visible.

—Eso es lo que pretendo hacer—

Nuevamente silencio, uno muy tenso y pesado. Solo era cuestión de minutos para que Lestrade y su equipo llegaran al centro de estudios.

—Bien, entonces no tengo otra salida— dijo el rector inclinándose al escritorio con un gesto de resignación

— ¿Desde cuándo trabaja con Moriarty? ¿Qué era lo que exactamente hacía para él? —

—Creí que sabías deducir, Sherlock. Tal vez con esto pueda ayudarte—

Acercó a él el último libro de la columna de gruesos libros en la esquina de su escritorio. Sherlock frunció el ceño, observaba cada movimiento del hombre con mucha atención; sin embargo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando este sacó un arma de aquel libro y lo apuntó hacia él. Una pistola evidentemente cargada y con silenciador.

—No te será fácil esta vez—

—No sea ridículo— dijo Sherlock —No puede matarme aquí—

—Tal vez sí pueda—

Cuando el martillo del arma es bajado, Sherlock entendió que la amenaza iba en serio.

Marcus Smith se levantó lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo y apuntar hacia él, con la mano libre empezó a sacar unas carpetas de uno de los cajones y las colocaba con torpeza en su maleta.

—No escapará— dijo Sherlock

—Silencio, muchacho, ya suficientes inconvenientes me has causado—

Ese comentario desconcertó un poco a Sherlock, podía intuir que el rector hablaba no solo sobre sus negocios con Moriarty, había algo más de lo que no estaba enterado.

—Si no te metieras en donde no te llaman, esto no sería necesario—

Sherlock lo miraba atento, el rector ahora se acercaba a él con la maleta en mano, mientras el arma seguía apuntándole.

—Hasta aquí llegó tu juego—

—No sea estúpido, matarme empeorará su situación— respondió Sherlock

—Aún tengo cartas bajo mi manga—

Luego de haber caminado lo más rápido que podía y aun así sentir que iba jodidamente lento, John se arrepintió por primera vez de haberse negado a aceptar el tratamiento para el dolor en su pierna. Quería estar con Sherlock ahora mismo, ayudarlo a atrapar a uno de los implicados en el negocio de Moriarty, pero ese maldito dolor no dejaba de ser un estorbo tanto para él como para las personas a su alrededor.

Estaba a unos metros, cuando vio a Marcus Smith salir estrepitosamente de la oficina con su maleta y un arma en la mano.

John supo de inmediato que algo había salido terriblemente mal.

— ¡Sherlock! —

John sintió el pánico invadirlo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la oficina, encontrando a Sherlock mareado y levantándose del piso entre libros y objetos esparcidos en el piso, un hilo de sangre cayendo por su rostro.

—Marcus… — dijo Sherlock —Está escapando ¡está escapando! —

Sherlock no dio tiempo para explicaciones, aun visiblemente aturdido empezó a correr rápidamente, John no pudo hacer nada más que seguirlo, pero logró percatarse de que ese hilo de sangre que tenía Sherlock venía de una herida situada al lado izquierdo de su frente. Lo más probable era que Sherlock haya estado forcejeando con el rector antes de que este escapara.

— ¡Por allá! — gritó John al ver al Sr. Smith doblando uno de los pasillos

— ¡Escapará por la puerta posterior! — respondió Sherlock

— ¡El estacionamiento, Sherlock! —

John entonces decidió arriesgarse lanzándose desde el pasillo hasta el piso de abajo, cayendo justo a casi medio metro de Smith. Escuchó a Sherlock llamarlo claramente alarmado, pero lo ignoró. Empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía pues el rector ya parecía cansado y su velocidad disminuía poco a poco.

Pero cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, el hombre volteó disparando a ciegas para intentar herirlo, John fue lo suficientemente rápido como para dejarse caer al piso justo cuando lo vio voltearse.

— ¡Abra la puerta! — gritó Smith apuntando al hombre que se encargaba del ingreso de vehículos — ¡Ahora! —

El hombre, visiblemente asustado, al verse amenazado por un arma, activó el mecanismo para que la puerta empezara a abrirse y acto seguido se agachó cubriendo su cabeza.

— ¡Alto! — gritó Sherlock

John se levantó rápidamente y volvió a correr, Sherlock ahora estaba detrás de él. El estacionamiento era grande, extenso y John tenía resistencia en carrera gracias a haber practicado Rugby por un tiempo, por lo que alcanzar a Smith era solo cuestión de segundos.

— ¡Cuidado! —

Sherlock empujó a John justo cuando Marcus volteó para disparar, ambos cayeron al lado de una camioneta. Mientras varias personas, testigos del hecho, se refugiaban también entre los autos estacionados.

— ¡Sherlock, espera! —

John vio cómo su novio volvía a echarse a correr sin importar el peligro, por lo que lo siguió en seguida y esta vez procuró correr mucho más rápido, hasta que, segundos antes de que Marcus volviera a voltear y disparar, logró empujarlo con su cuerpo hasta hacerlo caer. El arma y la maleta cayeron de las manos de Marcus deslizándose en el piso lejos de ellos.

Sherlock llegó dos segundos después.

—Quédese quieto o será peor para usted, Sr. Smith— amenazó John mientras apretaba el cuello de Marcus con su brazo

El rizado, al ver que John tenía controlado la situación, se acercó a la maleta para revisar su contenido: Documentos al nombre de una empresa y la supuesta firma de Sherlock figuraban en muchas de ellas. Entendió entonces el uso que Moriarty le había dado a su firma aquella vez en Sussex cuando, estando drogado, le había hecho firmar un extraño documento.

El sonido de su celular lo interrumpió de repente, era Lestrade.

_—Sherlock, ¿dónde estás? —_

— ¡¿Dónde mierda estás tú?! ¡Ya deberías estar aquí! —

_—Acabamos de llegar—_

—Estacionamiento, ahora—

Sherlock colgó para luego tomar los demás documentos y acercarse a Marcus quien aún intentaba forcejear con John.

—Esto es lo que escondías con Moriarty, ¿verdad? Esta empresa y estas cuentas bancarias—

Marcus lo miró a los ojos en silencio, se sentía el odio en la mirada del rector.

—Para eso usó tu firma— dijo John manteniendo firme su brazo alrededor del cuello de Marcus

Sherlock se colocó de cuclillas y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas mostrando los papeles con desdén.

—Lo más probable es que esta empresa no exista y solo sea utilizada para esconder algo— Sherlock sonrió de lado mirando a Marcus —Será divertido ver todo en lo que yo estaba involucrado sin saberlo—

Marcus simplemente guardó silencio, pero su mirada gritaba todo el odio que sentía por Sherlock Holmes en esos momentos.

—Buen trabajo, John— dijo Sherlock con una orgullosa sonrisa

John sintió ese calor en su pecho al ver el rostro de su novio, se sintió como una caricia en el corazón. Ciertamente, ayudarlo a capturar a Marcus Smith había resultado ser muy satisfactorio para él, especialmente por saber que lo había hecho al lado de la persona que amaba.

Cuando Lestrade y su equipo llegaron, Marcus no puso forcejeo alguno cuando lo arrestaron. Con tantos testigos alrededor, incluyendo varios estudiantes que lo vieron correr por los pasillos con un arma en mano, ya no valía la pena intentarlo.

El inspector se notaba claramente sorprendido cuando leía los documentos, todas esas evidencias lo llevarían aún más lejos de lo que ya había descubierto sobre la red de drogas de Moriarty.

—Todo esto es… aquí hay mucha gente involucrada— comentó Lestrade mirando las hojas en sus manos

—La incompetencia olvidó investigar al que extrañamente recibió los videos— dijo Sherlock

—Lo hicimos—

—No creo que se llame "investigar" a la pérdida de tiempo que hizo tu equipo—

—Entonces dime cómo lo descubriste tú, Sherlock—

—Le estaba haciendo a John un or-… —

— ¡Lo dedujo por lo que dije! —

Se apresuró a decir John al mismo tiempo que empujó con su cuerpo a Sherlock, este lo miró entre sorprendido y molesto por su actitud.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó confundido Lestrade

—Le dije a Sherlock que fue el rector quien recibió el video, de ahí simplemente lo dedujo—

— ¡¿Nada más?! ¡Nosotros lo investigamos! —

—Patético— susurró Sherlock para luego darse la vuelta —Vámonos, John—

John sintió un poco de vergüenza por la actitud de su novio por lo que le dio una mirada de disculpas al inspector.

—Oye, John— dijo Lestrade antes de que se alejara — ¿Cuándo fue que dejaste el bastón? Luces bien, muchacho—

John abrió los ojos por completo dándose cuenta de aquel detalle, ¿en qué momento había soltado el bastón?, ¡¿en qué momento el dolor había desaparecido?! Bajó su mirada y al verse parado sin problema sobre sus dos piernas hizo que su corazón latiera rápidamente.

Sherlock se acercó a él con una amplia sonrisa.

—Esto es… — John sintió sus emociones apoderarse de él —Tan repentino—

Sherlock inclinó su cuerpo y besó a John en los labios —Estarás bien—

—Te gusta el peligro— dijo Lestrade haciendo que ambos lo mirasen —Necesitas el campo de batalla, inconscientemente buscas el peligro—

— ¿Qué? —

—No le prestes atención, John. Mycroft ya le contó absolutamente todo mientras lo hacían en su departamento—

— ¡¿Qué…?! Sherlock, no… — el rostro de Lestrade enrojeció al instante

—Oh, vamos, sé que tú y mi hermano están saliendo, no soy idiota—

— ¿En serio? — preguntó John

—Y saber que lo negaste no le gustará nada al gordo—

—Tú mantén la boca cerrada, ¿entiendes? — respondió Lestrade con el ceño fruncido

Sherlock sonrió —Gracias por confirmar mi teoría, Gavin— dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar

John miró el sonrojado rostro del detective inspector por unos segundos.

— ¿En serio? — volvió a preguntar y Lestrade le contestó afirmándolo con un movimiento de cabeza —Bueno, pues… felicidades—

— ¡John! — llamó Sherlock

El rubio se despidió con una sonrisa y luego se alejó a paso rápido. Sintió un regocijo dentro de él al notar cómo caminaba con total normalidad.

—Mantente alejado—

Una voz conocida llamó su atención, era la sargento Donovan que lo miraba a unos metros con los brazos cruzados.

—Nos equivocamos, pero mi consejo sigue siendo el mismo—

— ¿Disculpe? — dijo John claramente ofendido

—Aléjate de Sherlock Holmes—

John la miró en silencio por unos segundos escuchando los diferentes insultos gritando en su cabeza, pero supo mantener su boca sabiamente cerrada. Prefirió simplemente ignorarla e irse, al final de cuentas, nada de lo que él diría haría cambiar de opinión a la morena.

Siguió su camino viendo a Sherlock caminando entre algunos estudiantes, ese típico caminar seguro de sí mismo, con sus cadenas moviéndose a su ritmo y sus rizos sobresaliendo de entre todas las cabezas presentes. La gente no le quitaba la vista de encima y francamente, John sentía que envidiaba esa presencia que solo su novio era capaz de proyectar.

Pero él también tenía su fama, pues esas mismas miradas alrededor ahora pasaban a observarlo a él. Era una sensación algo incómoda, pero sabía que pronto se acostumbraría a ella, al final de cuentas, con Sherlock al lado, tenía que aprender a prepararse y adaptarse para todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	44. Capítulo 26 [Final]

_Días más tarde  
hablamos de nuevo,  
pero el sonido no era bueno_

_Estamos de acuerdo en eso,  
estamos de acuerdo en casi todo,  
la próxima vez lo haremos mejor_

_Esto es un buen comienzo_

"Ágætis byrjun" (Sigur Rós)

* * *

— ¡Lestrade está en…! ¡Oh, maldición! —

John se obligó a sí mismo a olvidarse de ese ligero vértigo al ver lo tan alto que estaba del suelo y saltó al otro techo sufriendo una caída accidentada.

— ¡Rápido, John! ¡Lo perdemos! —

Gritó Sherlock mientras bajaba las escaleras saltándose tres escalones cada vez, John ya se sentía algo cansado después de haber perseguido a un maldito traficante de joyas por casi todo Londres. Sherlock, en cambio, parecía tan ágil como gato saltando de aquí y allá sin parecer afectado por la fatiga.

Al llegar al callejón, el dichoso traficante doblaba la esquina rápidamente, por lo que Sherlock retrocedió sin avisar y dobló la esquina contraria, a John no le pareció lógico, pero después de tanto tiempo, ya había aprendido a confiar en las decisiones que tomaba su novio en plena acción.

Y tal cual había pensado, Sherlock se cruzó en el camino de su enemigo y logró atraparlo con un par de certeros golpes. Las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban a lo lejos, por lo que John corrió calle abajo para guiarlos, mientras Sherlock terminaba –nuevamente- otro caso para Scotland Yard.

—Utilizar los cuerpos de la morgue como medio de entrega es algo… —

—Inteligente—

—Asqueroso—

John y Sherlock habían respondido al mismo tiempo.

—Oh, por favor, entregaba las joyas dentro de órganos humanos, Sherlock— dijo Lestrade visiblemente asqueado

—Que sea asqueroso no le quita que sea inteligente. Su puesto le permitía sacar órganos de manera clandestina y así entregar las joyas sin ningún tipo de problema. Lo que lo convertía, cabe resaltar, no solo en traficante de joyas, también de órganos. Es ingenioso—

—No te emociones mucho, Sherlock, se supone que todo esto es indignante, lo entiendes, ¿verdad? — dijo John

—No, no lo hago—

Lestrade rodó los ojos y colocó sus manos en la cintura —De todas formas, gracias, nunca hubiéramos pens-… —

—Nunca lo hacen— contestó Sherlock

Después de la captura de Marcus Smith y (gracias a ello) desmantelar una gran parte de los secretos de Moriarty, Sherlock volvió a las investigaciones con Scotland Yard. Para entonces, él había demostrado un cambio notable en sus decisiones, por lo que ahora la opinión de sus padres no influenciaba mucho en él. Además, ellos parecían estar de acuerdo con el crecimiento personal de su hijo.

Su relación con John había mejorado mucho con el tiempo y ambos ya habían empezado a pensar en vivir juntos muy pronto. Aunque tener la universidad, la tesis y los casos para Scotland Yard no era fácil, especialmente para John, quien se perdía la mayoría de los casos por su trabajo o las prácticas.

Sherlock no veía el momento en el que ambos dejaran la universidad para tener más tiempo juntos, pues, tras crear su propia página web, John le convenció de cobrar por los casos que resolvía. Especialmente al ver que la demanda se duplicó cuando empezó a escribir sobre sus aventuras (al menos en las que los dos participaban).

Lo que había empezado para John como una manera de relajarse, resultó convirtiéndose en algo muy lucrativo y beneficioso para ambos.

—Dejaré el trabajo— comentó John

Sherlock lo miró sorprendido — ¿Pasó algo? —

Ambos caminaban en las vacías calles de Londres, eran pasada las dos de la mañana.

John se encogió en hombros —En el hospital las cosas se están poniendo más demandantes y lo que practico no es suficiente—

—Estoy de acuerdo—

John lo miró — ¿Crees que sea buena idea? —

—Por supuesto, podríamos vivir juntos y yo pagaría el alquiler mientras que tú te podrías solo dedi-… —

—Olvídalo— interrumpió John

—John, tienes que admitir que hacer las tres cosas no está funcionando—

—No voy a permitir que lo hagas—

—Será mi dinero, no la de Mycroft ni la de mis padres—

—Se lo pediré a mis padres—

Sherlock se detuvo de inmediato mirando sorprendido a su novio.

— ¿Qué? —

—Lo he pensado, Sherlock, y creo que este resentimiento es estúpido. Soy su hijo, ¿sabes? Pueden estar enojados, pero no me negarán una ayuda si se los pido—

—No lo harán y lo sabes—

—Lo harán—

—No lo harán—

— ¡Tú qué sabes! ¡No los conoces bien para que des tu maldita opinión! —

El rizado se quedó en silencio, sus miradas eran tensas y ese sentimiento de culpa se sentía entre ellos.

—Tengo que intentarlo— dijo finalmente John desviando su mirada

—No quiero que salgas herido—

—Sherlock, no tengo de otra. Necesito hacer esto bien, realmente quiero terminar la carrera, me gusta lo que hago—

—Han pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocimos y sé lo mucho que te has esforzado, déjame ayudarte esta vez—

—No pienso dejar que me mantengas, olvida esa estupidez—

— ¿Tan malo es querer hacerlo? Algún día nos casaremos, ¿no? Si algo le pasara a alguno de los dos, el otro estará ahí para cuidarlo—

John lo miró a los ojos en silencio, Sherlock frunció el ceño extrañado por la expresión de su novio.

—Tú… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —

— ¿No es obvio? — respondió el rizado

La risa que John dio como respuesta desconcertó por completo a Sherlock.

— ¿Tú… no quieres hacerlo? —

—No es eso, es solo que… me sorprende que lo consideres— las mejillas de John mostraron un ligero sonrojo —Quiero decir… creí que era el único que pensaba que nunca nos separaríamos y que terminaríamos casados y viejos en una casa luego de… no lo sé, resolver miles de casos juntos—

Sherlock emitió una ligera risa que sonrojó aún más a John.

—Es tonto, lo sé—

—No lo es— respondió Sherlock tomando a John de la cintura —No me imagino mi vida sin ti. Ni siquiera sé si estuviera vivo si nunca te hubiera conocido—

John asintió con la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado por el momento cursi entre ellos.

—Creo que… eres el amor de mi vida— las mejillas del rubio ardían

La mirada de Sherlock se volvió intensa —Tú eres el mío también, John Watson—

Era extraño ver como un momento así de simple hacía que su perspectiva cambiase tan drásticamente. Ver a Sherlock en la tenue luz de la calle, ver sus rizos moverse al capricho del viento, esa tierna sonrisa… todo se volvía mágico con esos detalles.

Su vida se había vuelto más difícil desde que decidió tener el control de sus días él mismo, pero todo eso se hacía pequeño cuando veía los resultados de sus esfuerzos y obtenía un beso de la persona que amaba al final del día. Podría sonar bastante cruel, pero a pesar de haber perdido a su familia, él no cambiaría absolutamente nada de lo vivido, porque ahora sí podía decir que se sentía completamente feliz con su vida y estaba seguro que Sherlock podía decir exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

Un pequeño mensaje de texto hizo que su día se volviera un infierno. A las dos y media de la tarde su celular sonó para mostrarle lo que la ineficiencia de Mycroft había ocasionado. "Espera por mí, mi amor" había sido el mensaje de aquel número desconocido y de inmediato supo quién estaba detrás.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde mierda está Jim Moriarty? —

La fría y gris oficina de Mycroft era el único testigo de la tan secreta conversación entre los hermanos.

—Los planes cambiaron, Sherlock, son asuntos totalmente secretos del gobierno—

La mirada severa de su hermano mayor encendía su furia de inmediato.

—Sabes muy bien de lo que Moriarty es capaz de hacer—

—Hay decisiones que se tienen que tomar, querido hermano. Decisiones que tú no podrías comprender—

Sherlock sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, estaba a muy poco de golpear a su hermano en la cara y estaba luchando contra sus impulsos para evitarlo.

— ¿Desde cuándo está libre? —

Mycroft levantó el rostro levemente dudando en responder o no.

—Tú y el joven Watson están protegidos—

—Esa no fue mi pregunta—

—Fue estrictamente necesar-… —

— ¡¿Desde cuándo?! — interrumpió Sherlock con un grito

—Dos años y ocho meses—

Sherlock sintió un vacío en su estómago al saber que Jim Moriarty había vuelto a las calles desde hace tanto tiempo y él no había tenido siquiera la más remota idea de ello.

—Nuestras sospechas e investigaciones resultaron no ser… suficientes—

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó Sherlock

—Resulta, querido hermano, que Jim Moriarty no está involucrado en absolutamente nada—

Sherlock frunció el ceño de inmediato.

—No hay pruebas— continuó Mycroft —No hay delitos, su participación parece una… cortina que enmascaraba una serie de acciones provenientes de países tan importantes y poderosos que, digámoslo de esta manera, no nos compete investigar en lo absoluto—

Sherlock entonces lo comprendió.

—Oh— dijo para luego acomodar su espalda en el respaldar de la silla y colocar sus manos juntas debajo de su barbilla —Brillante— susurró —Eso es… maldita y asquerosamente brillante—

Se sentía el desprecio en la voz de Sherlock, una mezcla de sorpresa, admiración y odio.

—Es un muchacho con mucha capacidad, pero inútil para trabajar para otros— comentó Mycroft

—Jim fue mucho más allá, siempre estuvo un paso más allá que nosotros—

—Utilizó nuestras alianzas a su favor. No podemos poner en riesgo negocios importantes para el país, solo por atrapar a un muchacho creador de una droga peligrosa—

—Entonces eso todo. Salió libre y con el nombre limpio. ¿Ahora qué? —

—Esperar, Sherlock. Solo toca esperar— Mycroft también acomodó su espalda en el respaldar de su silla —Temo que tendrás al enemigo que tanto esperabas tener—

—Cierra la boca—

—Siempre te quejaste de lo sencillo que es resolver los casos de Scotland Yard—

—Me interesa una mierda lo que le pase a Londres— contestó de manera contundente —No quiero que John vuelva a ser objeto de los planes de Moriarty—

Mycroft sonrió —Eso es algo que nunca podrás evitar, hermano mío— Sherlock sintió tensarse al escuchar esa respuesta —Pero de algo puedes estar seguro: eventualmente tendrás que enfrentar a Jim Moriarty y eso ocurrirá de aquí a mucho tiempo. Hasta entonces, ambos se volverán en dos personas completamente distintas. La madurez será el mejor aliado para ti—

Sherlock dejó la oficina de su hermano con un peso encima ese día, su hermano muy difícilmente se equivocaba y eso lo atormentaba. Era muy complicado estar tranquilo. Querer proteger a John lo hacía cada vez más desconfiado y hasta paranoico, pero al menos por ahora podía estar seguro de que su inminente reencuentro con Jim Moriarty no se daría muy pronto.

Llegó al departamento con la mirada seria, no pensaba decirle nada sobre el tema a John para no preocuparlo, además, no quería tener una discusión con él, habían empezado a vivir juntos desde hace casi medio año y ambos ponían de su parte para tener una convivencia tranquila.

—Nos vamos— dijo John

Sherlock lo quedó mirando sin entender.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño

—El casero subió a echarnos por las quejas de los vecinos—

— ¿Quejas? Pero prácticamente no paramos aquí en todo el día—

John lo miró en silencio por unos segundos, traía esa pose de "peligro, Watson enojado", Sherlock amaba secretamente verlo de esa manera.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que cerraras la maldita boca cuando tenemos sexo? —

—Sí... —

John volvió a quedarse en silencio el tiempo suficiente como para que Sherlock lograra entender lo que su pregunta implicaba.

—Oh— Sherlock mostró un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

— ¡Es la tercera vez que nos tenemos que mudar por la misma razón! —

— ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¡No es culpa mía! —

—Te he dicho miles de veces que te hundas en la almohada, vivimos en un maldito edificio, ¡podemos escuchar hasta cuando el vecino va al baño, Sherlock! —

— ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Tú también eres ruidoso cuando te la meto—

— ¡¿Qué?! Yo no soy el que grita como perra en celo cuando se corre—

Sherlock abrió la boca sorprendido y ofendido.

—No trates de culparme de todo, John Watson. Por ti es que hemos tenido que comprar tres camas en los últimos seis meses—

— ¡Eres tú el que pide que se lo hagan más fuerte! —

— ¡Claro, y no es como que a ti te disgustara que te pida eso, ¿verdad?! —

John se quedó callado sosteniendo una mirada asesina en Sherlock, parecía tener algo que decir, pero al final simplemente decidió tomar su mochila y salir del departamento. Tenía turno para sus prácticas aquella tarde y ya estaba un poco retrasado.

Sherlock se sintió culpable al instante, pero cuando quiso detener a John, este le cerraba la puerta sin escucharlo. No lo volvería a ver todavía hasta al día siguiente muy tarde en la noche, pues Sherlock aún tenía clases en la universidad también.

Las clases al día siguiente tenían lo mismo de siempre, Sherlock no se sentía muy motivado, a excepción de las prácticas en el laboratorio y las constantes investigaciones que debía hacer para su tesis. Sin embargo, ese día estaba especialmente malhumorado y demasiado irritable.

—De acuerdo, si no dejas de resoplar, Sherlock, dejaré caer el librero encima de ti— advirtió Molly

— ¿Qué? — respondió Sherlock

—Has estado resoplando a cada momento y aquí en la biblioteca es muy molesto escucharlo, por si no te habías dado cuenta, sabelotodo—

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua y tiró el lapicero en su cuaderno acomodándose en su silla con molestia.

— ¿Tú y John han vuelto a discutir? —

—El casero nos echó—

Molly lo miró por unos segundos para luego reír en voz baja.

—No me digas que por la misma razón otra vez—

—Gente de mierda que nunca ha tenido una buena cogida, no soporta escucharnos tener buenos orgasmos—

Molly volvió a reír y esta vez sus mejillas se sonrojaron por el comentario.

—Deberían dejar de buscar departamentos en edificios—

—Es lo que puedo pagar, John aún no puede tener otro trabajo— contestó Sherlock

Molly se recostó en la mesa y posó la barbilla en su mano mientras jugaba con su lapicero con la otra.

—Umm… ¿no conoces a alguien a quien hayas ayudado que pueda alquilarte su casa o algo? —

—Umm… no lo había pensado, pero no conozco a nadie parecido—

— ¿Y si le dices a algunos de tus clientes? —

—No seas ridícula, nadie… — de pronto se detuvo

Sherlock la quedó mirando a la nada en silencio, alguien en particular vino a su mente en ese instante.

—La señora Hudson—

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Molly

—Hace un par de años, una mujer me pidió que asegurara la condena de su esposo en su pena de muerte—

—Oh, sí, creo que leí ese caso en el blog de John ¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Te alquilaría su casa? —

—Recuerdo vagamente que habló de alquilar su segundo piso, ahora que se quedaría sola en casa—

Molly frunció el ceño algo extrañada.

—Es raro que recuerdes eso—

—Lo guardé y archivé solo por si John aceptaba vivir conmigo. Es curioso no haber recurrido a ese recuerdo hasta ahora—

Sherlock tomó sus cosas y las empezó a guardar en su mochila.

— ¿Irás ahora? — preguntó ella

—A John le gustará que el problema se haya resuelto hoy mismo— se levantó colocando la mochila en su hombro —Vamos—

—Espera, Sherlock, yo tengo clase en media hora—

—Tienes clase con Hemsley, ¿verdad? —

—Sí—

—Él no reduce puntos por inasistencia, puedes acompañarme—

—Pero, la clase de hoy es… —

—Yo te ayudaré si no lo entiendes. Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo—

—Pero, Sherlock… —

Sherlock volteó visiblemente irritado, Molly no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— ¿Por qué… quieres que te acompañe? —

—Yo podría alquilar un sótano y para mí estaría bien, necesito que me ayudes a saber si el lugar le gustará a John—

Molly mostró una tierna sonrisa para luego empezar a guardar sus cosas con rapidez.

Sherlock debía admitir que odiaba darse cuenta que Molly aún sentía algo por él, ella no merecía un amor no correspondido, pero su amiga tenía gustos muy peculiares, por lo que ya iban tres los novios a quien el mismo Sherlock se encargaba de botar a patadas, puesto que se daba cuenta que solo querían jugar con ella. Ahora que estaba sola desde hace varios meses, podía percibir ese cambio de ánimo en su personalidad, refugiándose en él casi todo el tiempo para no sentirse sola.

—Eres la única persona a la que John le permitiría hacer eso—

Molly se sonrojó de inmediato, había estado recostada en el hombro de Sherlock desde que habían subido al taxi.

—Oh… lo siento—

—No lo hagas— Sherlock tomó suavemente la cabeza de la chica con su mano para impedir que se alejara —De hecho, también eres la única persona, aparte de John, a quien le permito hacer eso—

Un cómodo silencio se presentó entre ellos por el resto del camino, Sherlock envolvió a Molly con su brazo izquierdo sintiendo el delgado cuerpo de la chica acomodarse con timidez. Era como tener una hermana menor a su cuidado y, ciertamente, sentir la necesidad y obligación de protegerla ya no era una molestia para él.

Al llegar, la señora Hudson recibió a Sherlock con un efusivo y fuerte abrazo que dejó al rizado sin aire en los pulmones. No se habían visto desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y ella parecía muy feliz de volverlo a ver.

— ¡Oh, querido! Mírate, estás todavía más alto—

—Gracias por recibirnos, señora Hudson— respondió Sherlock —Ella es Molly—

—Buenas tardes— Molly saludó con una gran sonrisa

—Oh, niña, mucho gusto—

Luego del beso de bienvenida y una pequeña plática entre ambas mujeres, los tres entraron a la casa para recibir unas deliciosas galletas caseras. Si no fuera porque Sherlock empezó a aburrirse de inmediato, la pequeña reunión se hubiera extendido por horas, así que le dio una suave patada a Molly debajo de la mesa para que cortara la conversación.

—Emm… bueno, tenemos clase en una hora, no queremos quitarle mucho tiempo— dijo Molly

—Exacto— dijo Sherlock —Recuerdo que pensaba alquilar el segundo piso, ¿aún lo piensa hacer? —

—Bueno, de hecho, lo hice— la señora Hudson no lució contenta al decirlo —No me fue tan bien, decidí dejarlo vacío por un tiempo, tener que lidiar con extraños ya no es una opción para una vieja como yo—

Sherlock desvió la mirada en un ligero y disimulado gesto de desilusión, pero Molly lo notó con claridad.

— ¿No le pagaron? — preguntó la chica — ¿Tuvo inquilinos muy problemáticos? —

—Sí, y vivían más personas de las que me dijeron, tampoco me pagaban puntual—

—Pero… ¿y si fuera una persona conocida? —

El rizado miró a Molly y esta de inmediato le hizo un gesto para que él continuase.

—Eh… sí, de hecho, estoy buscando dónde vivir y quería saber si usted podría alquilármelo a mí—

— ¿Se van a mudar juntos? — preguntó la señora Hudson claramente extrañada

—No, no— se apresuró a decir Molly —Sherlock y John se mudarían—

— ¡Oh! — las manos de la mujer se juntaron resaltando la alegría reflejada en su rostro —Entonces es verdad, tú y tu amigo, el bajito rubio que siempre te acompañaba—

— ¿El bajito rubio? — Sherlock preguntó divertido

—Decían que eran rumores, pero yo estaba convencida. La manera en la que se miran dice mucho de ustedes— la señora Hudson sonrió pícara —Por eso me sorprendí cuando creí que ambos vivirían juntos—

—Oh, no, yo solo vine a acompañar a Sherlock—

— ¿Cuál es el precio del alquiler? — preguntó el rizado

—Oh, querido, tratándose de ti, lo dejaré a un precio especial. Subamos a verlo, ya que deben irse a clases—

Sherlock y Molly sonrieron mandándose miradas cómplices, si el lugar resultaba bueno, el problema de la mudanza se habría resuelto.

Y así fue, al subir y ver lo amplio y espacioso del lugar, Sherlock sintió de inmediato que a John le encantaría, por lo que se acercó a Molly para confirmarlo: recibió los pulgares arriba de su amiga.

—Solo dame un par de días… — la señora Hudson tosió un poco al abrir la cortina —Y dejaré todo limpio para cuando vengan—

—Es perfecto— dijo Sherlock

—Creo que a John le parecerá bastante acogedor— comentó Molly

— ¿Cuándo se mudarían, querido? —

—Cuanto antes, señora Hudson, coordinaré todo para empezar la mudanza—

— ¿No vendrás con él primero? — preguntó la chica

—Déjamelo a mí, Molly—

* * *

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó John al bajar del taxi

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Escribiste sobre el caso — respondió Sherlock

John frunció el ceño observando la fachada del lugar, 221B se leía en la puerta.

—No, no lo recuerdo—

—Oh, por Dios, John— Sherlock se acercó y tocó la puerta —La señora Hudson pidió que asegurara la muerte de su esposo—

— ¡La señora Hudson, claro! Pero yo nunca llegué a ver su casa, Sherlock—

—Ah, ¿no? —

La puerta se abrió mostrando a la dueña del lugar, John sonrió al verla.

— ¡Oh, Sherlock! — abrazó a Sherlock, luego continuó con John — ¡John! ¡Mírate que guapo! —

—Señora Hudson, que gusto de verla— los cálidos brazos de la mujer le recordaron a su madre por un segundo

—Vengan, pasen—

Los tres subieron al segundo piso, Sherlock adelantándose claramente entusiasmado.

—Creo que Sherlock y tú estarán cómodos ahí arriba— comentó la señora Hudson

— ¿Qué? — dijo frunciendo el ceño —Sherlock, ¿vamos a alquilar un departamento? —

Sherlock se adelantó más saltando rápidamente los dos últimos escalones, no le respondió, pero en ese momento, John notó una caja con cosas al lado de la puerta entreabierta. Cosas que reconocía como suyas.

—Esas son… —

—Espera— interrumpió Sherlock

El rizado abrió la puerta e ingresó, caminó un poco como mostrando el lugar y luego volteó con una sonrisa mirando expectante a su novio. John frunció el ceño sintiendo la molestia por no ser consultado antes. Sin embargo, al ingresar, sus ojos no pudieron abstenerse a admirar lo tan acogedor que era el lugar.

Era grande, espacioso, con algunos muebles incluidos, una chimenea y una cocina amplia. John no pudo evitar enamorarse del lugar de inmediato, incluso ver más cajas con cosas de ellos ya adentro no le molestó.

—Oh, esto puede ser… bastante agradable— caminó hacia la cocina sonriendo ante lo que veía —de verdad bastante cómodo—

—Sí, eso fue lo que pensé, por eso me adelanté a traer varias cosas—

John lo quedó mirando serio por unos segundos, pero se rindió ante la hermosa y orgullosa sonrisa de su novio.

—De todas maneras, no te librarás de esta, Sherlock— dijo sonriendo

—Entonces, ¿te gusta, John? — preguntó la señora Hudson —Hay otra habitación escaleras arriba, por si necesitan dos habitaciones—

—Claro que necesitaremos dos habitaciones. Mandaré a este idiota a dormir arriba cuando colme mi paciencia—

Sherlock sonrió divertido —Eso no pasará—

—Claro que sí—

—Nop—

Sherlock entonces dio media vuelta e ingresó a la cocina, la señora Hudson rió divertida.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo estarán instalados aquí? —

—Bueno, viendo que la mayoría de cosas están aquí, supongo que mañana. No tenemos muchas cosas que digamos—

— ¡Oh, maravilloso! —

De hecho, esa misma noche ambos estuvieron instalados en su nuevo departamento, pues, luego de regresar, Sherlock y su antiguo casero tuvieron una discusión verbal bastante fuerte que terminó con el rubio entre ellos para evitar que la explosiva actitud del rizado empezara con los golpes.

Tuvieron que apresurar la mudanza ese mismo día, pero Sherlock se las ingenió para encargarse de todo por el resto de la tarde y John no regresó hasta altas horas de la noche.

—Buenas noches— susurró John luego de recibir un beso en sus labios

—Te preparé algo— respondió Sherlock

—Con preparar quieres decir que lo compraste, ¿verdad? —

—Claro que no— respondió el rizado entrando a la cocina —Le puse el agua caliente como dice en las instrucciones—

John rió divertido mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón más grande. Se sentía cansado y solo tenía pocas horas para dormir, puesto que tenía clases en la universidad temprano en la mañana.

—Toma— dijo Sherlock entregando la sopa a su novio

Las manos de John agradecieron sentir algo de calor luego de haber soportado el frío clima de Londres. Empezó a comer mientras miraba el fuego de la chimenea y el sonido de la madera ardiendo inundaba el departamento.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó Sherlock mientras se sentaba en el sillón negro frente a John

—Moría de hambre—

Sherlock traía puesta su pijama de seda azul y una bata larga de color beige, John amaba verlo así, especialmente sabiendo que su novio tenía el descaro de andar sin ropa interior cuando se colocaba esas prendas.

—Estuve arreglando todo hoy, luego fui a dar los exámenes y volví a terminar esto. La sala está lista— Sherlock sonrió orgulloso

John dio vistazo a la sala nuevamente mientras comía una gran porción de fideos de su sopa instantánea.

— ¿Arreglaste la habitación también? — preguntó aún con la boca llena

— …Oh—

El rubio lo miró en silencio por unos segundos — ¿No has armado la cama? Es lo primero que debiste hacer, ¿dónde se supone que dormiremos? —

—No lo había pensado—

John suspiró para luego seguir comiendo.

—Pondré algo en el piso para que el colchón no se ensucie, solo por esta noche— Sherlock sonrió —Además, así podremos estrenar el departamento sin hacer tanto ruido—

John negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

—Estoy… — masticó por unos segundos antes de continuar —Estoy cansado, amor. Mañana tengo clases y luego debo volver al hospital—

—Sería una bastante rápida, John—

—No creo tener las energías suficientes—

Sherlock entonces abrió su bata mostrando sus piernas abiertas y, de paso, el gran bulto alzándose debajo del pantalón de seda. Los ojos de John se posaron inmediatamente en aquel punto.

—Estuve planeando esto por varias horas, así que no pude evitarlo—

—Mierda, basta ya. Deja de tocarte, Sherlock, o te juro… — John tomó otro gran bocado de su sopa mientras Sherlock acariciaba su entrepierna sin vergüenza

—Termina de comer, yo iré preparando la habitación—

John sabía que esa noche debía ser aprovechada para tener un descanso, un muy necesitado descanso, pero ya bien lo había escuchado varias veces, la juventud está llena de energías y las hormonas generalmente son difíciles de controlar. Estrenaron el departamento esa noche y esta vez pudieron moverse lo que quisieron sin tener que soportar el fastidioso sonido de la cama.

El pálido y delgado cuerpo de Sherlock estaba frente a él, podía observar sus músculos trabajar para moverse una y otra vez sin intenciones de detenerse. John tenía toda esa vista sexy para él solo, mientras lo sentía entrar y salir de manera deliciosa.

—Sherlock... más rápido, más... más fuerte—

—Ah... mierda, John... —

Lo volvía loco, escuchar a su novio rogarle de esa manera prendía a su animal interno y hacía que sus instintos tomaran el control. Se agachó y besó el cuello de John suavemente, con una mano recorrió el cuerpo del chico hasta llegar a su miembro y acto seguido, empezó a estimularlo al mismo ritmo de sus, ahora, más duras y fuertes embestidas.

Las manos de John jalaron las sábanas y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, sus jadeos eran altos, ruidosos, eróticos.

— ¡Ah!... Córrete ahora, Sherlock, hazlo ahora— demandó John

— ¡Ah...! N-... no... todavía no—

—He dicho ahora—

Aquella voz grave que Sherlock había nombrado como "voz de capitán", doblegaba su orgullo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero también hacía que su cuerpo quemara y que en él creciera unas inmensas ganas de poseer. Cuando era Sherlock quien quería poner las reglas, John se convertía en un excitante y perfecto pasivo, dispuesto a dejarse colocar en todo tipo de posiciones cada cinco minutos. Era increíble, las marcas de sus mordidas y de la presión de sus manos en el cuerpo de su pareja resaltaban en un color rojizo en la piel. A Sherlock le excitaba verlos, le gustaba pensar que aquellas marcas hacían suyo a John y evitaría que otra persona sea capaz de ponerle las manos encima.

A Sherlock nunca le gustaba acabar la fiesta demasiado rápido, le gustaba tomarse su tiempo, pero esa noche era el rubio decidió invertir los papeles a último momento. Aunque la mayoría de veces, ambos se turnaban para acabar dentro del otro, John quiso portarse un poco egoísta y cobrarse los disgustos que Sherlock le había provocado en esos días.

Así que, con un par de movimientos rápidos, alejó a Sherlock lo suficiente como para que salga de él. Este había estado muy inmerso en sus sensaciones que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Se sentó y tomó a su novio rápidamente para colocarlo de espaldas al colchón, lo besó apasionadamente para detener cualquier intento de resistencia y entró en él lentamente. Una de sus manos se deslizó entre ellos para tomar el miembro de Sherlock.

Sherlock sintió la constante estimulación en su próstata y entrepierna de una manera increíble, John era malditamente bueno en lo que hacía y no mostraba ni una pizca de piedad cuando quería verlo retorcerse debajo de su cuerpo.

—No tengo mucho tiempo esta noche, así que córrete ahora, Sherlock—

Esa voz dominante en su oído, las fuertes embestidas y el constante estímulo en su miembro estaban llevándolo al borde rápidamente.

—Espera, John… ah… no ¡ah! —

El cuerpo de Sherlock se sacudió involuntariamente y sus gemidos se hicieron más altos, John le había provocado otro gran e intenso orgasmo. Pero a diferencia de él, el rubio necesitaba un poco más, por lo que sus movimientos no pararon y Sherlock sentía que moriría si John no se detenía. La sobre estimulación se había vuelto demasiado para él.

—Ah… Dios, Sherlock… —

John había sentido el cuerpo de Sherlock reaccionar ante el intenso orgasmo, el interior de su novio se había hecho más estrecho, se sentía jodidamente bien y eso fue más que suficiente para llevarlo al climax unos minutos después.

Luego de un par de embestidas más, John se dejó caer rendido y totalmente extasiado. Con la respiración agitada, sintiendo incluso algunos espasmos involuntarios. Había sido un orgasmo increíble.

Disfrutó de las suaves caricias de su novio que subían lentamente por su espalda hasta tomar su rostro.

—Te amo— susurró Sherlock

John sonrió sintiéndose el hombre más dichoso de todo el universo, lo besó lentamente, despacio hasta que simplemente su cuerpo se dejara llevar por el cansancio y finalmente poder quedarse dormido.

Sherlock sintió el cuerpo de John soltarse lentamente hasta sentir todo el peso de su novio sobre él. Acariciaba los suaves cabellos de su pareja, escuchaba la respiración del mismo y sentía el acelerado latir de su corazón. La habitación apenas iluminada por la luz de la calle mostraba a duras penas las cajas amontonadas en el suelo.

Había empezado a vivir con John desde hacía meses, pero nunca dejaba de sentir esa especie de emoción dentro de su pecho, esa sensación de pertenecer a alguien y que ese alguien le pertenecía. Sentir eso lo llenaba completamente y sabía que era lo único que necesitaba en la vida para ser realmente feliz.

Cerró los ojos lentamente sintiendo el confortable peso de John sobre él. Sonrió al pensar en todo lo que faltaba por vivir al lado de su pareja, todos los obstáculos y problemas que se presentarían en el camino, pero también las alegrías y las aventuras que ambos, de seguro, terminarán resolviendo juntos, mano a mano, demostrando que su amor no había resultado ser un simple capricho juvenil.

Ellos habían creado un amor puro y verdadero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si estás leyendo esto, déjame darte las gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer este fanfic. ¡Tienes todo mi amor por ese hermoso detalle!  
> También le doy las gracias a D. Holmes Sociopath que me dio luz verde para promocionar el fanfic en su página de Facebook. Denle amor a esa mujer, es la mejor del mundo :3
> 
> Por favor, no des por terminado esta historia, todavía queda el epílogo :)
> 
> PD: La canción que me ayudó a crear el final no está en español, Sigur Rós es una banda islandesa que canta en su idioma natal y como esta es totalmente diferente al inglés, decidí colocar su traducción.  
> Misfits es mi banda de punk favorita, pero si tengo que nombrar a la banda que más amo, esa es Sigur Rós. Sin embargo, sentía que sus canciones no encajaban bien con el verdadero espíritu que quería darle a los capítulos, excepto el final. Así que cuando pensé en una canción con el espíritu correcto para la culminación de esta historia, esta canción fue mi primera opción.


	45. Epílogo

Uno de los últimos cheques cobrados resultó ser increíblemente generoso, John había terminado con los ojos totalmente abiertos y sin habla, mientras que Sherlock simplemente había sonreído de lado orgulloso de haber resuelto un caso sumamente interesante. Aunque algo obvio y predecible, pero muy estimulante: Henry Fishguard había sido víctima de un asesinato; muy al contrario de la versión de los corredores de Bow Street.

Con ese cheque, los ahorros de Sherlock y John habían subido significativamente. Tenían el dinero suficiente para asegurar un futuro tranquilo para su familia. Pero, claro, en el caso de ellos, un hijo no había estado en sus planes y el rubio sabía que Sherlock no querría que otro ser vivo que no sea él, le quite la atención de su pareja. Además, no se habían casado todavía, tal vez por la agitada vida que habían llevado a lo largo de los años, no estaba claro, pero tampoco era algo que a ellos les quitara el sueño, o al menos así lo pensaba John.

Al llegar al departamento, apenas eran las seis de la mañana, habían estado en el caso por casi una semana entera y casi no habían pisado su casa en todo ese tiempo. Estaban cansados, ni siquiera tenían las ganas para darse una ducha, necesitaban dormir urgentemente.

—Oh, Dios, que bien se siente estar en casa— susurró John luego de dejarse caer a la cama

Sherlock se quitó el saco y lo colgó detrás en la puerta de la habitación, para luego echarse al lado de su pareja.

—Un caso de nivel ocho, no estuvo mal—

—Fue muy demandante—

—Solo necesité una pequeña conversación y pude trazar el camino. No fue tan difícil, pero sí estimulante—

—Tú podrás vivir sin dormir, pero yo me desgasto—

Sherlock sonrió divertido.

— ¿Podemos hacer el amor, John? —

— ¿Tienes energía para eso? —

— …No, pero te la puedo jalar hasta que te corras—

John volteó y así ambos se miraron frente a frente.

—Dios, Sherlock, me encantaría correrme en tu cara, terminarías totalmente cubierto porque no me he tocado en todo este tiempo—

—Y yo solo quiero hacértelo hasta vaciarme adentro—

Un silencio se presentó entre ellos por unos segundos...

—No lo haremos, ¿verdad? — preguntó Sherlock

—Por Dios, no, eso suena a mucha energía— respondió John dando una sonrisa grande y divertida

Ambos rieron divertidos, esas ganas que solían tener había disminuido un poco con el paso del tiempo.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando lo hacíamos todas las noches? — preguntó el rizado

—Una noche sin sexo era como una noche perdida—

— ¿Qué nos pasó? —

—Envejecimos. No tanto, pero ya no tenemos veinte años. Quiero decir, ahora necesitamos descansar por varios minutos para la siguiente ronda—

—Deberíamos quedarnos en la cama todo un día y probar nuestros límites—

John frunció el ceño pensando en aquella idea.

—Eso no suena bien, especialmente viniendo de ti—

—Oh, vamos, sé que la idea te gusta—

—Me gusta la idea de quedarnos en la cama todo el día, pero eso de probar límites… —

—Podría ser interesante— Sherlock sonrió sugerente —Y podría peinarme como esa noche—

De pronto, la risa de John inundó la habitación de pared a pared y Sherlock no pudo evitar contagiarse de eso también.

—No, no, no. No volverás a traer ese maldito peinado otra vez— dijo John entre risas

— ¿Por qué no? Te gustó esa vez—

—Sherlock, traías ese… ¿cómo se llamaba? —

—Devilock—

— ¡Eso! Y ni siquiera era tu cabello, te pusiste una jodida peluca—

—Nunca lo pude usar cuando era joven, tenía que hacerlo alguna vez—

John sonrió con ternura —Tú siempre seguirás siendo ese chico punk rebelde del que me enamoré. No necesitas tener peinados extravagantes para recordármelo—

John acarició suavemente el rostro de Sherlock, los recuerdos de sus años de universidad vinieron a su mente de inmediato.

—Umm… — el rizado acercó su rostro lentamente —Pero recuerdo que te gustó que te lo hiciera así—

—No tenía de otra, te veías tan contento con esa ridícula peluca—

Volvieron a reír divertidos, a pesar del cansancio, aún se tomaban el tiempo para hablar de algo que no sea el trabajo. Además, era fácil para ellos empezar a tocarse cuando estaban en la cama, de hecho, ni siquiera lo pensaban y muchas veces no pasaban de los manoseos. Cuando estaban cansados, ellos simplemente se quedaban dormidos entre besos sin que se lo notaran.

Por eso, cuando Sherlock se acomodó sobre el pecho de John, el silencio que los envolvió hizo que el rubio se relajara tanto que sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente.

—John, ¿aún quieres casarte conmigo? —

John frunció el ceño ante la inesperada pregunta, abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los hipnóticos ojos de Sherlock. La pregunta en sí sonaba como a que el rizado quisiera asegurarse de que la respuesta siguiera siendo afirmativa.

—Claro que sí, pareciera que lo dudaras—

—Es que lo he estado pensando—

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —

Sherlock se levantó para sentarse al borde de la cama, esa actitud era extraña en él y John no pudo evitar que su corazón empezara a latir rápido cuando lo pensó… ¿es que acaso Sherlock se lo iba a proponer en esos momentos?

Se levantó algo nervioso y se sentó a su lado.

—Deberíamos formalizar esto—

— ¿Formalizar? Sherlock, hemos vivido juntos por años y nuestra relación es totalmente pública, creo que eso de formalizarlo ya está implícito—

—Pero no llevas nada mío—

John lo miró serio por unos segundos.

—Eso suena a como si quisieras embarazarme—

—No seas ridículo— recriminó Sherlock —Si eso fuera posible, nunca hubiera terminado dentro. Nadie más que yo debe tener tu atención—

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? — John levantó una ceja

—Eso no importa, lo que trato de decir es que realmente lo estoy considerando. Realmente quiero ser tu esposo y creo que ya es un buen momento para hacerlo—

La sonrisa de John provocó otra en Sherlock.

—Yo también quiero ser tu esposo—

— ¿Te casarías conmigo? —

—¿Otra vez? Claro que sí, idiota—

Se besaron entre sonrisas y murmullos, como los jóvenes que habían sido años atrás.

—Pero es una propuesta extraña sin anillo— comentó divertido John

—Nunca esperes de mi, algo tan convencional—

Luego de una breve sesión de besos, ambos decidieron desnudarse quedándose solo en ropa interior para finalmente entrar a la cama. Si bien se suponía que esa noche no harían nada más que dormir, no se negarían el contacto de piel a piel a la que tanto se habían acostumbrado con los años.

John inmediatamente atrajo el cuerpo de Sherlock a él, este se dejó sin protesta y lo abrazó con gentileza. Ellos jamás se cansarían de esa perfecta cercanía que solo ambos podían crear.

— ¿Sabes algo, Sherlock? A pesar de que pareces una persona fría ante los demás, eres casi siempre el más romántico en esta relación—

—No digas tonterías— dijo Sherlock fingiendo molestia

—No lo niegues, cuando discutimos eres tú el que reserva las cenas—

—Lo hago porque sé que te gusta comer afuera—

—Cuando me accidento durante los casos, me llevas flores al hospital—

—Solo porque se supone que debo hacerlo—

—Fuiste tú el que intentó conquistarme, el que insiste en protegerme, el que siempre quiso que viviéramos juntos y el que me acaba de proponer matrimonio—

Sherlock sonrió en silencio por unos largos segundos.

— ¿Quieres que cambie y sea realmente romántico? —

—No, me gusta tal y como eres—

John apretó un poco más su abrazo, el cuerpo de Sherlock se sentía tan bien, tan tibio y cómodo. Su primera cosa buena del día, la segunda y la tercera, siempre sería Sherlock Holmes.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, cerró los ojos sintiendo el sueño dominarlo poco a poco, pero cuando estaba por dormirse completamente, sintió la mano de Sherlock en su mano izquierda y algo frío entre ellos. Los largos dedos del rizado tomaron uno de los suyos mientras que aquel objeto, ya empezando a sentirse tibio, era introducido alrededor de su dedo.

El rubio entonces levantó la cabeza: en su mano izquierda, su dedo anular llevaba un anillo dorado.

—Tal vez tengas razón y yo sea el romántico aquí, pero es algo que sólo te pertenece a ti—

—Sherlock… — susurró

—No sabes cuánto te amo, John—

No hubo más palabras esa noche, ni mucho menos cansancio u otra tonta excusa, John tomó a Sherlock del rostro y lo besó intensamente, lo acarició, lo abrazó fuerte, sintió el corazón de su futuro esposo latiendo fuerte y rápido, sincronizado con el suyo. Ese detalle había sido simplemente tan sublime, tan conmovedor y tan tierno que sintió su cuerpo estremecerse por tanta felicidad acumulándose dentro de él.

Lo empujó despacio hasta quedar encima de él, Sherlock mirándolo en silencio. Hizo un camino de besos hasta abajo donde le regaló lamidas y jugueteos con su lengua, que hicieron gemir de placer al más alto. Luego simplemente se dejó hacer el amor por él hasta que ambos se quedaran dormidos totalmente exhaustos.

No despertaron hasta pasado el mediodía, la señora Hudson les llevó un par de tazas de té poco tiempo después y al ver los anillos en los dedos de sus inquilinos, la voz chillona y amorosa de la mujer inundó el lugar. La noticia había sido recibida con gran felicidad en el 221B.

Si fuera por ellos, la noticia del compromiso se mantendría solo entre sus amigos más cercanos y la familia Holmes, pero sabían que sería imposible, especialmente cuando salieran y todo el mundo los vea con los anillos puestos.

— ¿Quieres salir a cenar para celebrarlo? — preguntó Sherlock

John sonrió —No romántico, eh—

—Es lo que se supone que se hace, John, lo busqué en Internet—

Sherlock le entregó las tazas disimulando una sonrisa, John las recibió y besó sus labios, este tenía puesto un delantal para lavar las vajillas almacenadas de toda la semana.

—Reservé una mesa en el restaurant de Angelo, salimos en cuatro horas—

John empezó a reír — ¡Y luego tienes la cara de negarlo, Sherlock Holmes! —

Sherlock entonces se acercó a su pareja abrazándolo por detrás para atacar su cuello a besos.

—Me voy a casar contigo, me vale una maldita mierda que eso sea romántico o no, yo quiero verte feliz este día— hundió su rostro en el cuello de John

—Siempre lo soy, idiota— John inclinó su cabeza un poco para darle más acceso a Sherlock —Desde ese día que te vi en el bus, he sido completamente feliz—

Sherlock alzó su cabeza y lo miró —Al principio querías golpearme—

—Era un chico con valores y completamente heterosexual. De pronto vino un rebelde sin causa que empezó a coquetearme y resultó que me empezó a gustar, ¿cómo se supone que reaccionaría? —

—Mandando todo a la mierda para venirte conmigo a todos los conciertos en la parte más podrida de Londres y hacer el amor en cada uno de ellos—

John rió divertido —De hecho, se puede decir que fue exactamente lo que hice—

Sherlock también empezó a reír para luego volver a besar el cuello de su pareja subiendo hasta su oreja lentamente. Su cadera no demoró en restregarse contra el cuerpo de John.

—Espera, Sherlock, no te emociones, quiero darme una ducha antes de ir—

—Una rápida— susurró contra su oreja

—Dijiste que tenías trabajo que hacer—

Sherlock entonces bufó con molestia y se alejó de mala gana —Es verdad, necesito el microscopio— salió de la cocina a paso lento —Por cierto, la señora Hudson nos trajo el periódico—

—Perfecto, lo leeré luego de bañarme—

Luego de un caso exitosamente resuelto, la vida en el 221B era común y calmada (por el momento) la paz duraba cerca de tres días, si es que John era capaz de entretenerlo lo suficiente; de lo contrario, la hiperactividad del rizado no se calmaba ni con intensas sesiones de sexo, pues la prodigiosa mente del menor de los hermanos Holmes exigía otro reto intelectual a su nivel.

Sherlock se sentía bien, estaba feliz, tenía todo lo que quería, no sentía que le faltara algo ni que tuviera que cambiar nada, todo era simplemente perfecto. Ese era su primer día comprometido oficialmente con John Watson y los planes de boda incluso ya estaban en camino, su hermano había sido el único en saber del compromiso antes de la propuesta y este se había ofrecido a ayudar, así que tenía todas las ganas del mundo para disfrutar ese día como debía ser.

Tomó el microscopio y armó su pequeño laboratorio en la mesa mientras esperaba a que sea hora de alistarse para salir a comer con John.

Había pasado poco más de hora y media cuando John salió del baño en bata y con una toalla en el hombro. Sherlock había estado sumergido en su investigación personal desde entonces y no había tomado importancia ni siquiera a su teléfono celular en la sala, la cual había estado sonando desde ya hacía bastante rato.

—Es tu teléfono— dijo John al salir del baño y escuchar el tono de notificación

—Sigue haciendo eso— respondió Sherlock sin despegar su vista del microscopio

John caminó hacia la sala para tomar el periódico y sentarse en su sillón dispuesto a leer por un rato mientras esperaba a que su cabello se secara de manera natural.

—Así que, ¿sólo habló con él por un periodo realmente largo? — preguntó al abrir el periódico

El maniquí de un hombre en terno colgaba del techo, Sherlock lo había colocado ahí días atrás para el caso que acaba de resolver.

—Él nunca cometió suicidio, los corredores de Bow Street fallaron en todo—

—Fue un caso urgente—

—Y con buena recompensa, según los ojos que pusiste cuando viste el cheque—

John sonrió divertido ante el comentario, luego el cómodo silencio se hizo presente, ese que solo aparece en una pareja que se conoce de años. John siguió atento a su lectura y Sherlock en su microscopio, un día tranquilo en el departamento.

Nuevamente, el tono de notificación del teléfono de Sherlock volvió a sonar. Al ver que el rizado no mostraba interés alguno, John decidió revisarlo.

—Lo contestaré, ¿está bien? —

Se levantó dejando el periódico a un lado y tomó el teléfono, lo desbloqueó y al leer el mensaje sintió cómo su sangre se congeló de inmediato. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda por unos segundos, pero se obligó a mantenerse sereno, así que simplemente volteó y caminó a Sherlock quien aún seguía con la mirada concentrada en el microscopio.

—Toma— dijo extendiendo su mano para dar el teléfono

—No ahora, estoy ocupado—

John sentía todas sus alarmas encendidas, su respiración se había vuelto más rápida y su corazón también había empezado a correr más de lo normal. Su cuerpo había empezado a sentir un ligero frío como respuesta a la pronta situación que se les venía a ambos.

—Sherlock… —

— ¡Ahora no! —

—Él ha vuelto—

La mente de Sherlock se alarmó de inmediato, el tono de voz de John y la obvia respuesta de a quién se refería, hizo que su concentración abandonara el microscopio y mirara el rostro de su pareja. Este estaba visiblemente afectado, tanto que ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos.

Bajó su mirada al teléfono, la pantalla estaba encendida y podía apreciar algo escrito. Finalmente lo tomó y leyó:

_Ven a jugar.  
Tower Hill._

_Jim Moriarty X._

Después de tantos años de ausencia, de no mostrar ningún tipo de señal, su más grande enemigo había vuelto.

Ambos se miraron en silencio sabiendo que sea lo que sea que Moriarty esté planeando esta vez, sería uno de los casos más difíciles al que se enfrentarían.

El teléfono empezó a sonar nuevamente, era Mycroft.

— ¿Qué hizo? — preguntó Sherlock apenas contestó

—Lamento los cambios de planes, hermano mío, pero el momento ha llegado—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El Devilock es un peinado muy popular en el mundo del punk, su creación fue hecha por el bajista de Misfits, Jerry Only, la cual consiste en un fleco muy largo que empieza desde la frente hasta la barbilla, como una V muy fina en medio de tu rostro.  
> ¡Imagínate a Sherlock con este peinado! Cuando aquella imagen mental me llegó, fue tarde, así que añadí ese detalle aquí en el epílogo.
> 
> ¡Y fin!  
> ¡Muchas gracias por haber terminado este punklock! <3  
> Realmente tenía la esperanza de que sea una historia que les guste, pero nunca creí que recibiría tan bonitos comentarios a lo largo de estos meses. Este fanfic es muy especial para mí, así que me da mucha, mucha felicidad que varios lectores la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirla.  
> Por personas como ustedes es que me animo a seguir escribiendo sobre mis personajes favoritos :3 De todo corazón, muchas gracias.
> 
> ¡Los amo 30000!


End file.
